Just Wings
by Belle Bennington
Summary: La Batalla para decidir quien sera el Shaman King ha empezado nuevamente, trayendo caos a la vida de quienes participaron en el Torneo de los Shamanes y a sus descendientes.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! esta es la primera historia de Shaman King larga y en español que publico en el sitio, pero debo decir que no es mi primera vez escribiendo de esta serie, esta historia es definitivamente M. No quiero malentendidos con respecto a eso. Esta basada en el nuevo manga de S.K y todo esto le pertenece a Takei, de aqui solo gano dar rienda suelta a mi imaginacion.

¿Advertencias? MPREG. Lemon (los mas detallados podran leerlos en AmorYaoi) la historia tiene el mismo nombre aqui y alla. Aunque es mas que probable que TODOS los lemon los tengan que leer alla.

Hana Asakura miraba con desgano el cielo nocturno, la posada estaba a reventar... en su habitación estaban un par de amigos de su padre. Chocolove y Horo Horo... los ronquidos de Horo Horo no lo dejaban dormir y no tenía derecho a quejarse. Su madre y su padre estaban ausentes desde hacia un tiempo, los dos demasiado ocupados como para permanecer en la pensión... la cual habían dejado encargada a Ryu y a la señora Tamao... Hana no sabia casi nada de ellos desde hacia dos meses...

Suspiro... mañana seria lo mismo, acudir a la escuela de verano porque sus notas no habían sido las mas satisfactorias, realmente detestaba aquello y no era de gran ayuda que todos le recordaran sus deberes a cada momento, que todos le recordaran que era el sucesor de los Asakura y que debía tener buenas calificaciones, sabia muy bien que su padre había pasado una larga temporada solo viajando con sus amigos y participando en las batallas. El también quería un poco de esa emoción... pero al parecer esos no eran los planes que dios tenia para el.

Pero... ¡COMO ODIABA A DIOS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!

En China...

Un pequeño peli plata entrenaba con bastante ahincó. El espíritu acompañante de su padre lo ayudaba con toda la disposición del mundo... aunque... ya estaba más que cansado de solo entrenar.

_ Men... Men- era la voz de su tía Jun llamándole.

Enseguida dejo de entrenar y se acerco a ella.

_ Tu padre desea hablar contigo- dijo su tía. Y luego dio una mirada alrededor, al desastre reinando en aquella inmensa habitación que se había convertido en el centro de entrenamiento de Men.

Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de la peli verde.

 _Justo como su padre cuando tenía su edad._

Men salió de la habitación camino al estudio de su padre. El interior estaba tenuemente iluminado. Su padre estaba sentado en su silla como siempre... aunque en esta ocasión estaba leyendo algo.

Pero cuando se percato de su presencia dejo de lado la carta.

_ Men, creo que ya es tiempo de que aprendas a interactuar con otras personas, nunca has abandonado esta casa. He decidido que pasaras una temporada en la casa Asakura... creo que podría ser beneficioso para ti.- dijo su padre- Partirás mañana en la mañana.

Men simplemente asintió.

_ ¿Mi madre?

_ Ella no se encuentra... aunque estoy seguro de que te llamara por teléfono cuando llegues a Japón- dijo su padre Men ya sabia que estaba mintiendo, pero nada podía hacer al respecto.

_ Como desee, padre- dijo Men para luego abandonar la habitación, tenia que prepararlo todo para su viaje, había pedido una experiencia diferente... estaba ya cansado de entrenar puesto que ya no podía volverse mas fuerte.

Con unas tremendas ojeras, Hana suspiro... se preparo para salir al colegio, no tenia las mas mínimas ganas de ir. Eso de la escuela estaba negado para él. Estaba seguro que podría rendir mejor en una pelea de shamanes que en un salón de clase, parecía que los profesores se ponían de acuerdo unos con otros para hablar en un idioma incomprensible.

Pero al menos fuera de casa podía pensar con tranquilidad, podía tener un poco de silencio y un poco de paz y es que no soportaba estar en su casa pues ya ni su habitación era completamente suya.

En China.

Un peli plata se despertó muy temprano en la mañana como era su costumbre, no porque fuera a dejar su casa ese mismo día, quería romper sus rutinas. Bajo las escaleras y llego al comedor donde solo su tía Jun estaba sentada a la amplia mesa...

_ Buenos días Tía Jun- dijo sentándose cerca de ella...

_ Buenos días Men- le dijo ella sonriéndole.

_ ¿Y mis padres?- pregunto el peli plata.

_ Jeanne no ha llegado aun a casa- dijo Jun.- Y Ren me dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender así que no bajaría a desayunar con nosotros.

_ Entiendo- el peli plata bajo la vista y empezó a desayunar, ese vacio en su estomago ampliándose por momentos...

Una media hora después...

Men estaba en la pista privada de la familia, ante el, el jet que lo llevaría a Japón. Al final su padre no había bajado las escaleras...

_ ¿Señorito?- Basón lo miraba con cierta preocupación.

_ No es nada, vámonos- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el jet. Intentando sacar de su mente que no había podido despedirse de su padre.

Cuando entro en el jet.

_ Vaya Men, me estaba comenzando a preguntar si tendría que ir a buscarte- dijo Ren Tao quien estaba sentado en uno de los asientos cercanos a la ventana.

_ ¡Padre!- Men tiene una expresión de sorpresa muy rara de verle.

_ Se me había olvidado mencionarte que te acompañaría- dijo su padre.

Men salió de su conmoción y se acerco para ocupar el asiento al lado de su padre...

_ Padre... ¿Qué otros motivos tienes para ir a Japón?- le dice Men... _No creo que vaya solo para acompañarme._

_ Tengo mucho tiempo que no veo a todos- fue la excusa de su padre.

Aunque Men no se la creyó del todo.

_ ¡Maldita sea no entiendo nada!- un rubio muy enojado estaba leyendo un problema de matemáticas por enésima vez.

_ ¡Asakura! Vaya al pasillo y se quedara de pie el resto de la clase- la profesora lo miro muy enojada.

Hana se levanto de la silla y salió al pasillo, se quedo mirando por la ventana, los extensos jardines del colegio. Cuando lo castigaban a quedarse de pie en el pasillo, no se lo pasaba tan mal como cabria esperar. De hecho se la pasaba mejor que en el salón de clases, partiéndose el cráneo para entender esos malditos problemas.

_ Hana-dono- la voz de Amidamaru sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_ Ummm- dijo en señal de que lo estaba escuchando.

_ Creo que debería tomarse las cosas con mas calma- dijo Amidamaru que se encontraba atrás de el, también contemplando el jardín.

_ No creo que este sea mi lugar- dijo Hana- No encajo aquí ahora y no encajare nunca...

_ Pero tiene que asistir a la escuela, tiene que hacer un esfuerzo- dijo Amidamaru.

_ ¿Para que? A mi esto no me reporta ningún interés- dijo Hana.

_ No diga eso. En estos tiempos es muy necesario asistir a la escuela- dijo Amidamaru.

_ ¿Cómo era hace 600 años?- le pregunta Hana.

_ Pues... nuestra única preocupación consistía en sobrevivir. Las guerrillas atacaban las aldeas y mataban a los aldeanos, los pocos que conseguíamos sobrevivir debíamos preocuparnos de encontrar sustento y de escondernos si otra guerrilla llegaba a nuestra aldea- dijo Amidamaru.

_ En esos tiempos no existían las escuelas- dijo Hana suspirando.

_ No, solo los hijos de los terratenientes tenían el beneficio de la educación.- le confirmo Amidamaru.

_ Tu no necesitaste venir a la escuela- dijo Hana, es que estaba tan cansado...

_ Los tiempos cambian Hana- dono- dijo Amidamaru- Y esta época... es una mas pacifica.

Hana no contesto y simplemente miro a la ventana... odiaba estar en este sitio...

_ Aquí es-dijo Ren y el conductor detuvo el auto, Men se encontró mirando lo que era una pensión. La casa era enorme y tradicional, después de haber visto todos los edificios y anuncios luminosos que había en Japón.

Ren bajo del automóvil seguido de Men, el peliblanco llevaba su lanza con la mano izquierda y la derecha se la había dado a su padre...

Una mujer con un quimono abrió la puerta.

_ Bienvenidos a las aguas termales Funbari...- dijo, pero luego se interrumpió estudiándolos- Tiempo sin verle, señor Ren.

_ Lo mismo digo Tamao- fue la respuesta de Ren

_ Y este pequeño debe ser Men... ¡que lindo es!- se inclina para verlo mejor y Men le mantiene la mirada...

_ Los estábamos esperando- dijo para luego incorporarse- ¿Quieren una habitación donde puedan dormir los dos juntos?

_ Si- dijo Ren.

_ Bueno déjenme revisar.- dijo.

Una rubia vestida con un quimono le dio en la mano un libro... Tamao lo leía atentamente...

En eso...

_ Oh vaya pero si es Ren... tiempo que no te veíamos- dijo un hombre... Men se tuvo que morder los labios para no reírse del peinado tan raro que tenia... detrás venia... un señor que tenía el cabello negro y esponjado... y un señor que tenia el cabello azul.

_ Lo mismo digo Ryu.- dijo Ren... _Este tipo y sus peinados._

_ ¿Y ese pequeño es tu hijo?- dijo el señor de cabellos azules.

_ Si así es- dijo Ren.- Su nombre es Men.

_ Pero si es igualito a ti... la misma expresión.- dice el otro hombre...

_ Hola, me llamo Horo Horo- dijo el de cabellos azules inclinándose un poco para que el peli plata pudiera verlo mejor.

_ Yo le digo Hoto- dijo el señor de cabello negro y alborotado... el peli azul se levanto y le salto encima.

_ ¡Ven acá y repítelo chango bananero!- decía Horo muy enojado.

_ Hoto, Hoto Hoto- decía Chocolove teniendo el cuidado de no ponerse cerca del peli azul.

Men miro a su padre con expresión de... ¿Qué les pasa a estos tipos?

_ Oigan par de inútiles ya maduren ¿quieren? Ya dejaron de tener 13 años- les dijo Ren aunque muy en sus adentros se quería reír... su pequeño hijo los miraba extrañado.

_ Lo lamento pero la única habitación libre no puedo dárselas- dijo Tamao cerrando el libro.

_ ¿Y eso porque?- es la pregunta de Ren.

_ Es la habitación del señor Yoh y la señora Ana.- dijo Tamao.

_ ¿Y donde vamos a dormir?- pregunta Ren.

_ Eso lo resolveré en un momento- dijo Tamao- No se preocupe.

_ Ven Men vamos a sentarnos lejos de estos dos- dijo Ren llevando a su hijo lejos del par de tontos que aun seguían peleando.

_ Padre... ¿siempre son así?- no puede dejar de preguntar Men.

_ Si, toda la vida- es la respuesta de Ren.

Hana emprendía el camino a casa después de un día cualquiera en las clases de verano... y cuando llego...

Salto rápidamente pues si no lo hubiera hecho... Horo Horo lo habría aplastado.

_ ¡¿Pero que demonios?!- salto Hana muy enojado mirando al peli azul.

Pero la punta de una lanza apuntándolo a la cara fue la respuesta...

_ ¿Quién eres tu maldito?- un niño con ojos rojos y cabello blanco lo estaba mirando desafiante.

_ ¡¿TIENES POR COSTUMBRE DESTRUIR LAS CASAS AJENAS O QUE?!- le grito Hana furioso.

Por toda respuesta el niño apunta nuevamente con la lanza atacando en serio en esta ocasión.

Hana no pierde el tiempo y realiza la posesión de objetos para estar en igualdad de condiciones.

_ ¡Enano del mal!- le grita atajando el ataque de la lanza con su espada.

_ ¡Maldito infeliz!- Men lo mira con una venita latiendo en su frente.

Desde la distancia Ren lo mira todo junto a Chocolove y Horo que ya han dejado de discutir... el peli azul se había escabullido cuando empezó la pelea entre los dos niños...

_ Parece que se van a llevar de maravilla- suspiro Horo.

_ Como sea- Ren emprende el camino a la sala y se sienta a leer el periódico.

_ Pero que frialdad- comenta Horo por lo bajo.- Su hijo destruye media casa y el solo se sienta a leer el periódico.

_ Creo que ya es suficiente.- Tamao ha vuelto a aparecer y lanza lo que parece un inofensivo muñeco de papel pero es en realidad un demonio que separa a los dos niños y estos caen uno de un lado y otro mas allá...

_ Hana. Este es Tao Men, el y su padre pasaran una temporada con nosotros- dice Tamao.- Y los dos compartirán habitación.

Ante eso Ren suelta el periódico y la mira escrutadoramente.

_ ¡No voy a compartir habitación con este enano!- Hana esta cada vez mas enojado.

_ Si, si lo harás, sabes que tenemos todas las habitaciones llenas.- dijo Tamao, pareciéndose temiblemente a Ana.

_ Creí que compartía habitación con Horo Horo y Chocolove- fue la respuesta de Hana.

_ He reorganizado las habitaciones- fue la respuesta de Tamao- espero que durante el tiempo que Men pase en esta casa... puedas llevarte bien con el.

Eso no sonó a petición mas bien sonó a orden.

_ ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Ya ni mi habitación me pertenece! Me largo de aquí.- el rubio salió dando un portazo y sin mirar atrás.

_ Hana-dono- Amidamaru se asomo a la ventana.

_ Déjalo, quizás le haga bien tener un poco de tiempo a solas- dijo Horo Horo- Después de todo... esta en la edad difícil.

_ Me puedes explicar... ¿Por qué has dividido de esa manera las habitaciones?

_ Había una habitación ademas de la principal que estaba desocupada... pero en esta habitación solo hay una cama individual y no hay espacio para poner otra cama... en la habitación de Hana hay otras dos camas aparte de la que el usa... y Horo Horo y Chocolove solo se estaban quedando allí mientras arreglaba la habitación que les correspondía- dijo Tamao.

_ Nunca entenderé del todo como es que se organizan aquí... pero no creo que sea prudente que los pongas en la misma habitación... apenas conociéndose ya estaban peleando- dijo Horo Horo mirando a Tamao.

_ Esa es la misma razón por la que creo que seria provechoso ponerlos a pasar mas tiempo juntos, después de todo el objetivo del señor Ren al traer aquí a Men, era que su hijo socializara con personas que no fueran pertenecientes al circulo de la familia Tao... ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Tamao mirando a Ren.

_ Si tienes razón... pero claramente recuerdo haberte pedido que nos dieras una habitación donde pudiera dormir con mi hijo.- Ren parecía enfadado.

_ Por mi no hay problema- Men interrumpió zanjando el asunto por lo sano. Había estado escuchando toda la conversación y al parecer los mayores hablaban sin tomar en cuenta su presencia...

Había visto al rubio marcharse con su arranque de ira... y como el nunca había tenido que compartir habitación y siempre se le había dado lo que quisiera, no era capaz de entenderlo, ademas que le caía tan mal... ¿Quién se había creído para gritarle? ¿Qué no le habían enseñado que había que respetar a los invitados?

_ ¿Ven?- dijo Tamao. Dando por zanjado el asunto.

Horo Horo se encogió de hombros.

Y Ren simplemente permaneció con los brazos cruzados mirando a su hijo.

_ ¿Estas seguro de esto Men?- pregunto.

_ Si padre- es la respuesta del peli plata.

_ No quiero que tu y Hana estéis peleando a cada momento como lo hicieron hace un momento... terminarían por dejar la casa en ruinas- dijo Ren.

_ Si padre- es la respuesta de Men. Quien le mantiene la mirada a Ren.

_ Me gustaría saber que es lo que estas pensando- dijo Ren soltando un suspiro.

_ ¿Yo? No estoy pensando en nada en particular padre- dijo Men.

Ren no dijo nada, se sentó y retomo la lectura del periódico... preguntándose que estaría pasando por la mente de su pequeño hijo... pero al menos tenia a otras dos personas para cuidarlo cuando el no estuviera cerca y eso lo tranquilizaba enormemente... después de todo ya tenia suficientes cosas en las cuales pensar.

Hana corría sin tener muy en claro a donde iba... pero alejándose de casa... hasta que finalmente no pudo correr mas y callo sentado a los pies de un gran árbol.

_ ¡Maldita sea dios! ¿Me odias o que?

_ ¿Llamabas?- al escuchar una voz detrás de el, se tenso de inmediato, y al darse la vuelta estaba un chico con una yukata y el cabello largo, como el de una niña. Liso y castaño.

Hana le soltó un puño que el otro atrapo.

_ No creas que con este ataque...- se interrumpió al sentir una patada en su mejilla.

Hana lo contemplo pensativamente... _se parece a papa cuando tenia mi edad..._

_ Tío Hao- dijo mirándolo con sorpresa.

_ ¡No me llames así!- lo miro enojado el castaño- Lo cierto es que ya van demasiadas veces que dices mi nombre en vano... si tanto me odias dímelo en cara... yo no tengo la culpa que vivas en un zoológico sobrepoblado...

_ ¡Si eres dios claro que la tienes!- se empeño el rubio.

_ Vaya que son mediocres los seres humanos...- dijo Hao- Tu vida es una mierda porque tu mismo dejas que lo sea. Mientras mas te quejes y te lamentes de lo que pasa, mas va a pasar... en cambio si te resignas y te enfrentas a las cosas estas en algún momento mejoraran.

Hana no dijo nada pero le mantenía la mirada.

_ De alguna manera soy responsable de ti, Hana Asakura- dijo Hao seriamente- Si vuelves a nombrarme en vano voy a bajar y ahí si que conocerás lo malo...Tengo esta forma porque quiero tenerla, esto es solo una mínima parte de lo que soy ¡el mundo no gira en torno a Asakura Hana! Tengo demasiadas malditas cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo por los berrinches existenciales de un crio.

_ ¡NADIE TE DIJO QUE BAJARAS!-le espeto Hana.

_ ¡BAJE PORQUE SE ME DIO LA MALDITA GANA MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO! Tienes el maldito carácter de tu madre ¡Haces demasiado escándalo como para que pueda concentrarme en algo que no sea tu estridente voz! ¡De vez en cuando deberías escuchar a la naturaleza! ¡O romperte los tímpanos escuchando música todo el día como hace el atolondrado de Yoh! No me interesa... ¡QUIERO ALGO DE MALDITO SILENCIO! ¡¿ENTIENDES LO QUE DIGO?!- a esas alturas el cabello de Hao estaba siendo levantado por una fuerte brisa que arrancaba las hojas del árbol, un viento helado y cortante que azotaba de lleno al rubio.

_ Si, si entiendo- el rubio había caído sentado y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al ver los ojos de su tío...

_ Un escarmiento no te vendría mal.-dijo Hao recuperando su expresión habitual... y luego dando una sonrisa burlona se desapareció y una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer... las energías ya de por si drenadas del rubio terminaron de desvanecerse, sin poder hacer nada mas que apoyarse contra el tronco del árbol.

_ ¡Óyeme muchísimas gracias!- dijo con la voz cargada de sarcasmo, un muy molesto Hana.

 _Es un... lo hizo porque sabe que no tengo a donde ir y que no pienso volver a casa..._

Para aumentar su rabia, Hana lo pudo escuchar reír...

_ Deberías apreciar los regalos de la naturaleza- dice la voz de su tío... ampliada en medio del aire...

Sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por el frio y el agua helada caer en su piel y empapándolo de pies a cabeza se abrazo a si mismo en un vano intento de mantener algo de calor... de nuevo las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos marrones, pero se negaba a darle el gusto a su tío...

 _Vaya Kami-sama pervertido es este... esta loco. Aunque me congele los huesos no pienso regresar a ese lugar..._

_ Pero vaya que eres necio... espero que con esto... aprendas una valiosa lección- dijo Hao... y Hana pudo sentir su presencia desaparecer.

Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, ya estaba calado hasta los huesos y la ropa estaba completamente pegada a su piel... el viento frio lo cortaba... completamente empapado y a la intemperie... cerro los ojos... no iba a llorar... no iba a llorar... ¡Maldita sea como odiaba a todos!... estaba completamente solo... tenia la paz y el silencio que tanto había querido... tenia el tiempo donde solo podía dedicarse a si mismo... pero no lo quería de esta manera... y en esos momentos... sacudido por el viento frio y siendo mojado por la lluvia... se percato de que ni el mismo sabia que era exactamente lo que quería... sabia que había "algo" pero no sabia que era exactamente ese algo...

Sus dientes empezaban a castañear... pero aun a pesar de todo eso... sintió una especie de tranquilidad... y pudo escuchar un sonido... tardo cierto rato en asociar... era un goteo... no supo como podía escucharlo aun en medio de una lluvia, cuando miles de gotas impactaban contra el suelo... ¿Cómo podía escuchar solo una? Pero su cansancio y su frio eran demasiados como para ponerse a pensar en eso...

_ Vaya que esta lloviendo a cantaros- dijo Horo Horo sentado cerca del televisor...- Que extraño si estaba haciendo un sol radiante...

_ Oye Horo Horo... ¿Dónde esta Yoh?- pregunto Ren.

_ No lo he visto desde que llegue- fue la respuesta del peli azul...

_ Hana-dono aun no regresa... debería ir por el- dijo Amidamaru preocupado...

_ Vaya que es un niño muy necio- comenta Ren.

_ Si que lo es no has visto nada... aunque Men no se queda atrás- comento Horo...

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?-Ren salta enojado.

_ Amidamaru... no te preocupes. Lo máximo que puede pasarle a Hana es pescar un resfriado infernal por estar fuera con este clima- dijo Horo mirando la expresión del samurái.

_ Aun a pesar de lo que dice, es mi deber cuidar y proteger a Hana-dono por petición de sus padres... - dijo Amidamaru desapareciendo...

Yoh Asakura estaba haciendo lo que mas amaba... escuchar música calmadamente en su habitación... el día estaba lluvioso y le había arruinado los planes de salir a caminar un poco...

_ ¡Yoh -dono!- la voz de Amidamaru le interrumpió de sus meditaciones...

_ ¿Qué pasa Amidamaru? ¿Le paso algo a Hana?- dijo Yoh apagando la música.

_ Hana-dono salió enojado de la casa hace mucho rato y aun no regresa- es la respuesta del samurái...

_ ¿De nuevo estaba enojado?-pregunto Yoh.- ¿Y ahora porque?

_ Porque tiene que compartir habitación con Men-dono- dijo Amidamaru...

_ ¿Men? ¿Acaso ya ha llegado Ren?- dijo Yoh.

_ Si desde el mediodía- contesto Amidamaru...

_ Ah entiendo...- Yoh suspira- Le dije a Ana que no era buena idea hacer que Hana compartiera su habitación... después de todo esta en la edad conflictiva...

_ Yoh-dono- dijo Amidamaru mirando a la ventana justo cuando un relámpago caía... lo cual no lo ayudo a tranquilizarse.

_ Tranquilo, saldremos a buscarlo... ya veras como esta bien, aunque no te niego que aun debe estar molesto- dijo Yoh con su sonrisa de siempre... tomando el paraguas y saliendo con Amidamaru como compañía...

Sabía que su hijo no debía estar pasando por sus mejores momentos...

_ Pero vaya que llueve a cantaros- comento Horo desanimado.

_ ¿Qué acaso querías salir a algún lado?- pregunto Ren, ya cansado de que el peli azul comentara lo mismo, era demasiado evidente...

_ No, pero es deprimente.- dijo simplemente Horo...

_ Ah Yoh... hasta que por fin te veo la cara- dice Ren.

_ Hola- sonrió Yoh acercándose a su amigo y estrechándole la mano...- Tiempo sin verte...

Un estruendo y un grito se escucharon a la lejanía...

_ ¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS SOLO! ¡¿Qué NO ME ENTIENDES?!

Ren suspiro...

\- Jijiji- Yoh se rio de su manera característica...-Veo que trajiste a tu hijo...

_ Si- contesto Ren mirando hacia donde Men apuntaba a uno de sus dos cuidadores con su lanza y tenia una expresión furiosa.

_ Pero si es igual a ti...- comento Yoh...

_ Si, igual de terrorífico- dijo Horo.

_ ¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Ren toma a su espada Horaiken y mira a Horo con una impresionante aura asesina...

_ Bueno chicos... me tengo que ir- dice Yoh saliendo de allí antes de que comience la función...

Toma su paraguas y se pone sus zapatos en la entrada.

Ya a esas alturas su cuerpo había dejado de intentar calentarse... quedando completamente laxo en el piso... su cabello le cubría la cara... no podía mover el cuerpo... ya no podía sentir las gotas que caían sobre su piel... y que resbalaban hasta dar contra el suelo... aunque si podía escuchar ese mismo goteo... se sentía relajado... como por encima de todo... aunque debería ser todo lo contrario...

_ Hana... ¡Oye Hana! Se que aun estas molesto pero... ¡No ganaras nada pescando un resfriado!

_ ¡Hana-dono!- Amidamaru flotaba sobre la cabeza de Yoh buscando señales del rubio... cuando...

_ ¡Yoh-dono! ¡Lo encontré! Debemos darnos prisa.- Amidamaru va mas rápido e Yoh corre detrás de el...

_ ¡Hana!- grita al ver a su hijo tirado a los pies de un árbol... el cabello rubio cubriéndole el rostro, esta completamente empapado... y su piel muy pálida, en conjunto con su cabello rubio le dan aspecto de ahogado... Yoh llega en cuestión de segundos junto a el... su piel esta tan fría... lo levanta intentando que reaccione, pero por mas que lo llame no reacciona... lo carga y emprende el camino a casa corriendo... solo pensando en que tenia que estar bien...

Cuando llega ni siquiera se preocupa en quitarse los zapatos y entra de un... seguido de Amidamaru...

_ ¿Pero que...?- Horo y Ren que habían estado peleando se detienen en seco al ver a su amigo... Yoh esta empapado y trae a un pálido e inconsciente Hana en sus brazos.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunta Tamao acercándose...

Men que había estado apuntando con la lanza a ese par de buenos para nada... miro hacia la sala y allí estaban todos reunidos... había gran alboroto...

Tamao le toca la frente a Hana...

_ ¡Esta muy frio! Hay que secarlo ahora mismo y cambiarle esas ropas- dice- Llevémoslo a su habitación.

Yoh y Tamao habían entrado en la habitación del rubio... Ren y Horo se habían quedado hablando en el pasillo.

_ Vaya que es necio ese niño- dijo Horo.

_ Quedarse bajo la lluvia hasta desmayarse, a eso le llamo tener carácter- dijo Ren secundando al peli azul.

_ Esperemos que cuando despierte no vaya a tener demasiadas consecuencias...

Desde el cielo...

_ Creo que exagere un poco... bueno, la culpa la tiene ese niño por ser tan cabeza dura... no salió a Yoh en nada...- dijo Hao acostado sobre la nube y mirando a la tierra a través de una pantalla.

Mirando todo el ajetreo que hay en la pensión gracias a la terquedad de cierto rubio... ve como le quitan la ropa empapada... no tiene buen aspecto su sobrino... esta muy pálido... y ademas lo puede sentir... tan cercano a la muerte. Pero si no era de esa manera no podría enseñarle la lección que tanto necesitaba... la misma fortaleza de carácter de Hana podía convertirse en su mayor debilidad.

Por eso debía aprender algo de autocontrol... como relajarse... y esa era la lección que le estaba intentando enseñar...

Ya habían retirado las ropas mojadas y lo habían secado minuciosamente... aunque Hana seguía con ese aspecto pálido, le habían puesto una pijama y lo habían envuelto bien con la manta...

Yoh estaba sentado al costado de la cama y Tamao estaba de pie detrás de el.

_ Lo lamento mucho señor Yoh, de haber sabido que podría ocurrir algo como esto no lo hubiera hecho compartir su habitación.- dijo ella.

_ No te preocupes que no tienes culpa. Solo seguías órdenes- dijo Yoh.

_ Pero aun así me siento tan apenada- Tamao miraba a Hana que estaba acostado en la cama...

_ Tamao... ¿puedes quedarte con el? Tengo que hablar con Ana...- dijo Yoh.

_ Si como usted diga- dijo ella sentándose en la silla que Yoh había dejado vacía.


	2. Chapter 2

La itako Ana estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, revisando los muchos documentos que tenia en el, clasificando que era importante y que no, aun no había sido capaz de salir de su oficina, pero tenia que ponerlo todo en orden.

La puerta se abrió... allí estaba Yoh.

_ ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta... Para que haya entrado sin tocar la puerta tiene que ser algo muy importante.

_ Tenemos que hablar de Hana- dijo Yoh sentándose en una de las dos sillas que estaban ante el escritorio de Ana.

_ Si es por sus arranques ya se le pasara, es un adolescente y como todos seguramente esta atravesando sus momentos- dijo Ana.

_Siempre tienes que restarle importancia- la voz de Yoh sonaba molesta- Por restarle importancia es por lo que llegamos a como estamos ahora... para que lo sepas Hana en estos momentos esta inconsciente después de haberse quedado no se cuanto tiempo bajo la lluvia y todo porque no quería permanecer en casa... antes de irse grito: ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Ya ni mi habitación me pertenece! Me largo de aquí...

_ Le das demasiada importancia- insistió Ana.

_ Y yo creo que tu se la restas- la voz de Yoh se impuso a la de Ana.- Todo este tiempo las cosas se han hecho a tu manera, siempre he cedido ante lo que tu deseas... todo lo que se hace en esta casa es de acuerdo a tu sagrada voluntad... y esa voluntad es la que casi mata a mi hijo.

_ ¡Te recuerdo que también es mi hijo! Y si a esta edad no se le enseña disciplina entonces... ¿Cuándo será?- Ana le ha respondido y los dos están de pie mirándose uno al otro a los ojos.

_ ¡No voy a permitir que sigas con esto Ana!- Yoh la miraba molesto.

_ Quiero ver que vas a hacer para impedírmelo- dijo ella muy tranquila.

_ Quiero el divorcio.- declaro firme... esa sola idea había estado rondándole la cabeza desde hacia unos dos años... pero ese día... después de todo... ese día era que esas tres palabras habían abandonado sus labios.

Ana lo miro... la única muestra que dio de sorpresa fue que sus ojos se ampliaron...

_ ¿Eso quieres?- le pregunta cuando puede tener algo de control.

_ Si, eso quiero- contesta Yoh. _Ya no hay marcha atrás..._ siente como el estomago se le contrae pero a la vez siente alivio.

Desde el cielo...

_ Vaya- los ojos de Hao se abren desmesuradamente al ver aquella escena, le ha gustado la nueva faceta de su hermanito- Nunca imagine que Yoh tuviera tanta fuerza de carácter... y tan atolondrado que siempre aparenta ser... que interesante, esto me agrada... aunque la razón mayoritaria de esto es Hana.

Un plan comienza a fraguarse en la mente del dios... un plan que piensa realizar con solo el simple propósito de divertirse... después de todo obtener a los grandes espíritus y convertirse en shaman King le quito el único interés por el cual se movía en la vida... una vez había conseguido lo que quería... su vida había quedado como suspendida... y aunque no lo admitía conscientemente... ¡lo detestaba!

Tamao estaba sentada mirando a Hana... tenia más aspecto de muerto que de vivo... y aun seguía frió pese a que lo habían envuelto con la manta mas gruesa que habían encontrado... llamaron a la puerta.

_ ¿Cómo esta?- pregunta Horo. Detrás de el viene Ren.

_ Este muy mal- dijo sin ánimo de mentir.

_ ¿Dónde esta Yoh?- pregunta Ren.

_ Ha ido a hablar con la señora Ana- dijo Tamao...

En el salón, el pequeño peli plata hacia rato que había dejado de apalear a esos dos... tenía que mantenerse en silencio por lo que simplemente se había sentado en el sofá y buscaba algo bueno que ver en la televisión... por su mente paso la imagen... aquel rubio odioso en brazos de su padre... tenia un aspecto muy enfermo...

 _Bah, el por necio se lo busca... mira que salir con esta lluvia torrencial... es suicida._

Lo deja en una película de artes marciales vieja...

Aun se siente suspendido... no sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado... pero ya no siente que su espalda esta apoyada sobre lodo... esta en una cama... alguien lo ha envuelto en una gruesa manta... el calor poco a poco comienza a regresar a su cuerpo... pero siente dificultad al respirar... y esa dificultad se intensifica...

Los tres adultos voltean a ver al rubio quien ha comenzado a toser de una manera aterradora... tose y tose tanto que es como si se ahogara...

_ Llamare a una ambulancia- Horo sale despedido...

_ Yo iré por Yoh- Ren sale en la dirección contraria.

Yoh sale de la habitación dejando a Ana sola... cuando va a subir las escaleras... Ren le sale al encuentro...

_ ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta... nota que su amigo venia bastante apurado...

_ Es Hana- dice simplemente Ren.

E Yoh sube las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante.

Desde la sala Men observa todo ese ajetreo desde una posición distante...

 _Ese rubio es un cabeza hueca._

Cuando llega a la habitación. Tamao ha incorporado a un Hana que tiene el mismo aspecto pálido pero que no deja de toser... llevándose las manos a la garganta... como si...

_ ¡No puede respirar!-dice Yoh alarmado... al percatarse de ello...

Los ojos de Hana se abren... se ven cansados... y además hay una chispa de genuino miedo en su mirada...

Tamao al ver que había regresado le deja su lugar inmediatamente, ahora es Yoh quien mantiene incorporado a Hana... sigue sintiéndose frió...

_ Todo va a estar bien- Yoh odia ver el miedo en los ojos de su hijo... siente su propio corazón latir acelerado...

 _No-_ Piensa Hana- _nada va a estar bien... me estoy asfixiando... pero me alegra ver a papa... comienzo a sentir mi cuerpo ligero... mis ojos van a cerrarse... ¡No, no quiero!_

Al intentar respirar de nuevo vuelve a toser... sus ojos se cierran puesto que ya no tiene fuerza para mantenerlos abiertos... lo están arrastrando a la inconsciencia pero el lucha con uñas y dientes para mantenerse consciente...

Siente un dolor atroz en el pecho...

Al oír las sirenas de la ambulancia Men levanta la vista... estaba quedándose dormido pero por obvias razones no podía subir a dormir... Horo salió a abrir la puerta y guió a los paramédicos...

_ ¡Hana! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Hana!- Yoh lo sacude... pero no da resultado... la puerta se abre y eran los paramédicos guiados por Horo, se hace a un lado rápidamente...

_ No esta respirando- dice uno de los paramédicos...- Tiene pulso pero es muy débil, además esta muy frió.

_ Vamos a darle oxigeno- dijo el otro- envuélvelo mejor en la manta...

El paramédico procede a envolverlo en la manta y le ponen la mascarilla con el oxigeno...

El segundo paramédico revuelve en el maletín que han traído y saca un inhalador...

_ Cuando tenga los 15 minutos con la mascarilla usa esto... iré a preparar la camilla por si acaso tenemos que llevárnoslo al hospital.- uno de los paramédicos se retira de la habitación dejando al otro encargado de cuidar de Hana...

El rubio respiraba, pero se notaba que lo hacia trabajosamente... aquello era demasiado para Yoh por lo que no miraba directamente... Ren se hacia una idea... no se imaginaba atravesando la misma situación que Yoh atravesaba en esos momentos... se volvería loco.

_ Vamos, no creo que te haga bien ver todo esto- Ren se lo lleva y se instalan en el pasillo, así Yoh no tiene que ver directamente todo... pero esta cerca por si acaso llega a suceder algo...

Dentro quedaron Horo y Tamao...

_ ¿Dónde esta Ana?- pregunto este a Tamao.

_ Supongo que la señora Ana esta en su oficina- dijo Tamao mirando a la cama donde estaba tendido Hana.

_ ¡Pero si su hijo casi se muere!- dijo Horo incrédulo.

_ Aunque no lo creas, la señora Ana se preocupa por el joven Hana, aunque... ella siempre prefiere la disciplina ante todo, es una madre muy exigente. Y no es muy fácil entenderla. Ni yo misma puedo hacerlo- dijo Tamao.

_ Pues yo tampoco puedo entenderla... esta loca.- dijo Horo mirando a Hana, pese a que no tenia hijos... no podía entender como la itoko podía estar en su oficina en un momento así.

En su oficina... Ana había dejado a un lado los documentos... había demasiadas cosas que pensar en esos momentos como para preocuparse por ellos que habían quedado de nuevo en el escritorio... pensaba en lo que le había dicho Yoh, en la fuerte discusión que habían tenido hacia unos momentos... ¿en que momento su matrimonio había llegado a este punto? No lo sabia... pero cuando Yoh le había dicho la palabra divorcio... fue como si un espejo se rompiera en mil pedazos...

A opinión de ella Yoh siempre era muy consentidor con Hana. Yoh le daba al niño cualquier cosa que pidiera... siempre se la pasaba jugando con el cuando era mas pequeño... hasta el punto que ella no sabia si tenia a dos niños pequeños en casa en lugar de uno solo, muy en el fondo también le divertía observarlos a la distancia... aunque nunca se lo admitía.

Haciendo un rápido recuento, los problemas habían llegado para quedarse cuando Hana había empezado la adolescencia... el niño se había hecho huraño y rebelde... además de malhumorado y desganado a hacer las cosas... tenia una gran energía en su interior que no aprovechaba y sus notas habían bajado en picada... pero a pesar de eso Yoh no se esforzaba por imponerle disciplina... seguía actuando como siempre...

Y sus desacuerdos con Yoh habían crecido... aunque nunca imagino que llegarían a un divorcio...

_ Se mejorara- declaro el paramédico retirando la mascarilla de oxigeno y aplicándole el inhalador al rubio...

_ ¿Esta seguro?- pregunta Tamao.

_ Completamente- responde el paramédico. No es necesario que sea llevado al hospital... aunque por si las dudas les dejare esto... si vuelve a sentir dificultad para respirar es preciso que vayan a consultar a un medico... - dio sus indicaciones.

Tamao simplemente asintió. Y el paramédico abandono la habitación.

_ Se pondrá bien- dijo ella a Yoh.

El castaño sintió un alivio infinito...

Desde el cielo...

_ ufff- suspira- Este niño si que los asusto a todos... pero ni loco dejo que se muera para que venga aquí a joderme la paciencia- se hace una imagen mental de eso...- ¡Afff no lo soportaría ni cinco segundos!

Aunque si que pudo sentir la angustia asfixiante de Yoh, o al menos un eco de la misma, al ser ambos gemelos y ser shamanes además... seria absurdo si no tienen un vínculo demasiado fuerte como para disolverse con la muerte de uno de los dos.

Al ver a su amigo mas calmado y saber que todo se resolvería... Ren se dispuso a ver que era lo que estaba haciendo Men... cuando bajo las escaleras y llego a la sala cual no seria su sorpresa al ver al peli plata dormido en el sofá hecho bolita... seguro que le había dado frió y allí no había nada con que cubrirse... se veía adorable. Se quito la chaqueta y tapándolo con ella se dispuso a dejarlo allí un momento mas... después de todo aun no terminaba de entender donde infiernos iban a dormir... esa casa estaba demasiado sobre poblada...

_ Oye Tamao- Yoh la aborda mientras estaban los dos cuidando de Hana...

_ ¿Si dígame?- dice ella.

_ ¿Cuántas habitaciones hay libres en la pensión? Hay demasiadas como para que todas estén ocupadas- dijo Yoh.

_ Bueno vera es que la señora Ana mantiene las mejores habitaciones desocupadas- dijo Tamao.

_ ¿Las mejores habitaciones?- pregunto Yoh.

_ Si usted sabe que ampliamos la casa... pues las mejores habitaciones son las más grandes, aquellas que tienen los mejores juegos de cuarto, que tienen baño propio y esas cosas... siempre están desocupadas en caso de que un cliente importante venga a la pensión- dijo Tamao.

_ Ya veo... y ¿Cuántas son esas habitaciones?- pregunto Yoh.

_ Son exactamente tres habitaciones- dijo Tamao.

_ Y habiendo tantas habitaciones... Ana estaba poniéndolos a todos a dormir juntos... e incluso estaba haciendo que Hana compartiera su cuarto con Men... - Yoh estaba enfadado- ¿No considero ni por un momento el dárselas a los demás?

_ Bueno...- Tamao recuerda cuando ella misma se lo sugirió... _La itako cruzo los brazos... ¿a los amigos de Yoh? Ni que estuviera loca... seria gratis, además de eso podrían estropear algo de las habitaciones porque se la viven peleando... y si no alquilo habitaciones... ¿de donde vamos a comer?-_ Ella dijo que no. Inmediatamente. Ya la conoce debe hacerse una idea de lo que me dijo.

_ Si creo que si- dijo el- Tamao quiero que me hagas un favor.

_ Lo que usted me pida- dijo ella inmediatamente...

_ Vas a ubicarlos a todos en esas habitaciones, una que sea para Chocolove y Horo Horo... y otra puedes dejarla para Ren y Men- dijo Yoh.

_ Como usted ordene- dijo Tamao.

_ Muchas gracias- dijo el- Ah y además quiero pedirte algo mas...

_ ¿Si?- dijo ella antes de retirarse.

_ ¿Podrías traerme un pijama? Voy a quedarme aquí a cuidar de Hana- dijo el.

_ Si como usted diga- dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

_ Vaya día el que tuvimos hoy- dijo Horo Horo.

_ Pobre Yoh el se llevo la peor parte- comento Chocolove.

_ ¿Quieren bajar la voz?- dice Ren- Van a despertar a Men.

Los otros dos giran al sofá a ver al pequeño peliblanco profundamente dormido.

_ Vaya, se ve lindo cuando duerme- comento Horo.

Tamao bajo las escaleras acercándose al grupo.

_ Les mostrare sus habitaciones- dijo con una sonrisa- Ya sus cosas están allí, espero las encuentren cómodas y cualquier cosa que necesiten, no importa la hora, pueden llamar a recepción... tienen el numero en la mesilla de noche donde esta ubicado el teléfono.

Ren se acerco al sofá levantando a Men y el grupo siguió a Tamao escaleras arriba hacia sus habitaciones.

_ Vaya, si estaban estas habitaciones arriba desocupadas... ¿Por qué Ana nos haría compartir habitación con Hana?- se pregunto Horo.

_ Seguro porque deseaba mantener algunas habitaciones disponibles en caso que le llegaran clientes... en lo que se refiere a negocios... le tengo respeto a esa mujer.- dijo Ren.

_ Vaya... es que... ¿Quién no va a temerle a Ana con ese carácter que se maneja?- dijo Horo- Esa mujer es mas dura que un témpano de hierro.

_ Creo que quisiste decir hielo- dice Chocolove.

_ Oye no insultes... el hielo se derrite o se rompe llegado el momento pero Ana... dios creo que la única vez que la vi. llorar fue cuando Hao le saco el alma del cuerpo a Yoh, en la batalla final del torneo- dijo Horo.

Ren suspiro.

_ Pueden quedarse aquí toda la noche si quieren pero si llegan a despertar a Men les juro que los voy a asesinar- esa mirada dorada cargada de rabia- Buenas noches.

Les pasó por el lado llevando a su hijo en brazos y se encerró en su habitación. Cerró la puerta de una manera que no se escucho ni el más mínimo sonido.

_ Vaya...- Horo lo que hace es murmurar eso... _No ha cambiado nada en lo mas mínimo... aunque... esta nueva faceta, la que muestra con Men, me encanta._

Tamao llama suavemente la puerta...

_ Le traigo lo que me pidió- dijo dejando la ropa en manos de Yoh que se había levantado a abrir la puerta.

_ Muchas gracias Tamao, buenas noches- dijo Yoh sonriéndole.

La mujer se retira a dormir... ya es tarde.

Ana cierra la puerta del despacho y sube las escaleras, la casa esta silenciosa puesto que todos se han marchado a dormir, salvo ella que esta camino a su habitación...cuando llega no le sorprende encontrar la cama hecha y ni el mas mínimo rastro de Yoh, después de esa discusión... debe estar en la habitación de Hana, cuidando de el...

Yoh era un muy buen padre. Pero no sabia aplicar la disciplina necesaria... cambiándose la ropa. Tomo un libro que había estado leyendo y se sentó en la cama a leer un poco...

4 horas después...

Ana cerro el libro y se levanto silenciosamente, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y cerrándola con cuidado, para no hacer ruido y despertar a alguien, cuando había tantas personas en la casa se debía ser cuidadoso al caminar por los pasillos de noche... llego a la habitación de Hana... era imposible no distinguirla porque en ella había un letrero de: Peligro Zona Peligrosa. Que estaba pegado torcido...

Abrió la puerta solo un poco y con mucho cuidado de que no rechinara... Yoh estaba dormido en una de las camas extras en la habitación de Hana... y Hana... se veía muy pálido su niño bajo las sabanas... se acerco sigilosamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama con cuidado de no incomodarlo...

Y le toco la frente.

_ Estas haciendo fiebres altas- murmuro, levantándose con cuidado y yéndose al baño... lleno un pequeño envase plástico con un poco de agua y abriendo una de las gavetas busco un pañuelo...

Humedeciendo el pañuelo lo puso con cuidado en la frente de Hana, apartándole el cabello del rostro... vio algo en la mesilla de noche y lo tomo... para luego llevarse la mano a la boca en caso de que se le escapara un sonido... eso era un inhalador... miro de Hana al inhalador... ¡Asma!... respiro intentando calmarse... tenia que tranquilizarse... Hana se removió un poco pero no despertó. Una hora paso sentada cuidando la fiebre de Hana hasta que esta bajo...

 _Condenadas lágrimas.-_ pensó molesta secándolas para evitar que estas cayeran sobre Hana y lo despertaran. Sentándose en la silla ubicada junto a la cama se dispuso a contemplarlo dormir un tiempo mas... el miedo la había invadido... no podría poner un pie fuera de esa habitación pensando que quizás su hijo podría morir asfixiado... se propuso cuidar su sueño hasta que amaneciera... las estrellas se veían perfectamente a través de la ventana... a veces su mirada vagaba en las estrellas... el reloj digital de la mesilla le informo que eran las 4:30 AM cuando Hana empezó a revolverse de nuevo en la cama... esta vez temblando... tomo el inhalador pensando que quizás no podría respirar pero luego lo pudo escuchar murmurando.

_ No... aléjate de mi... déjame solo...

Al parecer era una pesadilla. Se revolvió un poco mas y cuando quedo claro para Ana que no dejaría de revolverse... lo levanto un poco con mucho cuidado, sentándose en la cama... la cabeza de Hana apoyada en sus piernas...

_ chist... es solo un sueño.- murmura muy bajito... no quiere despertar a Yoh y tampoco a Hana...

_ Mama- por un momento Ana teme que se haya despertado pero... se revuelve un poco y sigue durmiendo.

Hana deja de revolverse y vuelve a quedarse tranquilo en sueños... Ana le revuelve un poco el cabello. Y cuando el sol empieza a salir... deja con cuidado a Hana en la cama y luego dando una ultima mirada, abandona la habitación.

Un madrugador Ryu se dirige a la cocina, pero se topa con alguien a quien no espera encontrarse...

_ Doña Ana.- dice saludándola.

_ Buenos días.- dijo.- Solo quiero asegurarme que prepares el desayuno de Hana y se lo lleven a su habitación... y de almuerzo quiero que prepares su comida favorita... como si fuera su cumpleaños.- dijo Ana...

_ Como usted diga Doña Ana- ella dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras... seguramente iría a arreglarse.

Ryu se apresuro a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de los habitantes de la pensión... pero muy en especial el de cierto rubio...

_ Umm- Yoh se estiro despertando por completo, vio hacia la cama donde Hana aun seguía durmiendo. Pudo ver que sobre la silla estaba un envase de plástico con agua y sumergido en el agua un pañuelo... _Ana_.- pensó...

Se acerco a la cama de Hana, el rubio seguía durmiendo plácidamente... ya con el aspecto de siempre...

Eso lo tranquilizo... acaricio la frente del rubio para luego marchar rumbo a su habitación, tenia que lavarse los dientes, darse un buen baño y vestirse.

Ren despertó apenas el sol le pego en el rostro... Men parpadeo pero luego se cubrió con la almohada...

Ese gesto le extraño a Ren, pues su hijo tenia la costumbre de levantarse tan temprano como el.

_ ¿Men?- lo llama acercándose a la cama y sentándose en el borde.

_ 5 minutos más padre- murmura el peli plata...

_ ¿Te sientes mal?- se preocupa y le toma la temperatura...

_ No... solo tengo sueño- se acurruca mas en las sabanas.

Ren corre las cortinas... _Seguramente ayer uso mucha energía espiritual en su pelea con Hana... lo dejare dormir un poco más..._

Ren se dirige al baño.

Ana baja las escaleras completamente arreglada... y luego entra en su oficina... toma el teléfono.

_ Secundaria técnica elemental- atiende una secretaria...

_ Soy Ana Asakura... estoy llamando para informar que mi hijo Hana no asistirá hoy a la escuela de verano... se encuentra gravemente enfermo...- dijo Ana.

_ ¿Cuántos días faltara?- pregunta la secretaria.

_ Una semana- dijo Ana.

_ Bien, recuerde que en caso de que pierda una evaluación la podrá presentar si trae consigo el récipe medico- dijo la secretaria.

_ Lo tengo presente- dijo Ana. Cortando la comunicación.

_ Ummm que bien dormí- dijo Horo llegando a la planta baja.

Chocolove venia tras el bostezando ligeramente.

_ Claro es que no te oyes como roncas- dijo el.

_ ¡Yo no ronco!- salto enojado el ainu.

_ Si, si roncas- confirmo Ren que en esos momentos venia bajando las escaleras seguido de Men que tenia carita de sueño...

_ ¡Que no!-salto molesto el peli azul.

Men se mordía los labios para no reír...

_ ¿A que viene tanto escándalo?- Yoh baja la escalera en ese momento...

_ ¡Estos dos se han confabulado para decir que yo ronco!- Horo decía muy molesto...

_ ¡Es que es verdad sus ronquidos no dejan dormir!- dijo Chocolove.

_ Bueno...- Yoh no quería estar en el medio de eso...

_ ¡Así que eran sus ronquidos los que no me dejaban dormir!- salto Men.

Horo se puso rojo a lo que Ren miraba a su pequeño hijo... _Con razón tenia sueño esta mañana..._

_ Zanjado el asunto.- declaro Chocolove felizmente...

_ Jijiji- rio Yoh...

_ Pero... pero... ¿en serio ronco?- pregunto el peli azul sin terminar de creérselo.

_ ¡QUE SI!- saltaron a la vez Chocolove y Ren...

Al principio cuando llego a esa casa... a Men le parecía que los mayores se comportaban de manera extraña... pero en estos momentos...

_ Jajajajajaja- se rio sin reservas de ellos... es que eran tan graciosos...

Por más que hubiese querido evitarlo... ya no podía...

Ren miraba a Men reírse...

_ Hasta que serviste para algo Hoto- dijo sonriendo.

_ ¡No me digas así pelo pincho!- salto Horo enojado...

Men miro a su papa y luego a Horo... dejando de reír...

_ ¡Repite eso!- Ren lo miraba con rabia...

_ Justo como antes- Basón había aparecido al verlos discutir...

_ ¿Qué mi papa también actúa como troglodita?- Men los veía gritarse el uno al otro, entre confuso e incrédulo, nunca creyó ver a su padre con esa actitud... era gracioso pero había cierto punto en que se hacia exasperante...

_ Son así de toda la vida- comento Yoh viéndolos a los dos con una sonrisa...

_ ¡¿Quieren madurar y dejar de hacer ruido?!- Ana estaba de pie justo detrás del grupo y los miraba con llamas saliendo de los ojos-Esto es una pensión no un zoológico. ¡Tengan consideración con las demás personas! Me las pagaran si es que han despertado a Hana con sus idioteces- al decir lo ultimo Ana se veía temible...

En ese momento...

_ Permiso por favor- Tamao venia subiendo las escaleras con una bandeja de desayuno... se veía realmente apetecible todo lo que había en la bandeja.

Tamao y Ana desaparecieron escaleras arriba...

_ Tiene razón... Yoh lo lamento- dijo Horo.

_ No hay problema... Hana tiene el sueño muy pesado.- dice Yoh restándole importancia, bueno vamos a desayunar...

Todos fueron al comedor donde había una amplia mesa lo suficientemente grande para todos...era la primera vez que Men se sentaba en una mesa tan bulliciosa... en la mansión Tao todos se sentaban y comían en silencio... pero aquí...

_ Oye Yoh pásame las tostadas- pidió Horo...

_ Umm, Ryu esto esta buenísimo- dijo Yoh a la vez que le pasaba el plato con las tostadas a Horo...

_ Gracias don Yoh- el hombre con el peinado ridículo contesto.

_ ¿Se acabo el café?- pregunto Chocolove.

_ Queda mas en la cocina... iré a buscarlo- el hombre con el peinado ridículo se paro de la mesa y se fue a la cocina...

Men comía en silencio al igual que su padre... pero cuando termino con todo lo de su plato...

_ ¿Padre?- le dice.

_ ¿Si Men?- dice Ren tomando su segunda taza de café...

_ ¿Aquí suelen comer así todos los días?- pregunta.

_ Supongo que si- dijo Ren...

 _Esta gente es rara-_ piensa el peli plata... pero además había algo en el ambiente... algo que lo hacia... diferente... pero... _Diferente si... pero no desagradable. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto._

Un rubio estaba despertando... se sentía como si lo hubiera atropellado un camión... tosió sintiendo la garganta ronca... además de que estaba cansado todavía, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

_ Buenos días joven Hana- Tamao traía una bandeja de desayuno y venia seguida de... su madre...

 _Ay... seguro viene a gritarme... debe estar enojada conmigo._

La mujer deja la bandeja cuidadosamente sobre sus piernas.

_ Cómalo todo ahora que esta caliente. Veo que esta mañana tiene mejor aspecto- comento sonriendo para luego retirarse de la habitación dejando a solas al rubio con su madre...

Un silencio sepulcral se hace en la habitación y Hana siente un retorcijón en el estomago que le impide probar bocado...

_ ¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a comer?- pregunta Ana estudiándolo atentamente...

_ Esto... yo...- el rubio no podía mirarla a la cara.

_ No vengo a regañarte, ni a recriminarte... sin necesidad de cualquier palabra que yo pueda decir, sabes que hiciste una tontería ayer, nos preocupaste mucho a todos... no vuelvas a hacer eso- le levanto el rostro mirándolo a los ojos- ¿De acuerdo?

_ Si mama.- dijo Hana.

_ Ahora come- dijo Ana poniéndose en pie para salir de la habitación...- Puedes comer con calma ya que llame a la escuela... puedes faltar por una semana.

Ana salió de la habitación y Hana comenzó a desayunar... sin creerse haber escapado en esta ocasión sin un regaño monumental...

 _Después de todo de vez en cuando tengo algo de suerte..._

Un pelinegro miraba por la ventana de manera pensativa... suspiro... lo cierto es que mas que por acompañar a su hijo, había acudido a Japón. A esta posada en busca de respuestas... necesitaba cambiar de aire para aclarar la mente y decidir que hacer a continuación puesto que estaba atascado en el camino...

_ Oye Ren- dijo alguien, sobresaltándolo, se trataba de Horo... y al dar una mirada alrededor, estaban solos en esa parte de la sala.- He querido hacerte una pregunta... no era necesario que acompañaras a Men si venia con sus dos cuidadores... entonces... ¿Cuál fue tu verdadera razón para venir a Japón?

 _Demonios... ¿Por qué tiene que conocerme tan bien?_

_ No creo que sea tu asunto- dijo fríamente.

_ Oh vamos. No tienes que ser tan grosero...con decirme que no quieres decirlo es otra cosa- Horo se le acerca peligrosamente...

_ ¡Aléjate!- Ren se hace a un lado...

_ ¿Qué acaso me temes?- pregunta Horo acercándose mas... y Ren descubre que no puede huir mas cuando su espalda da contra la pared...- Esto me trae buenos recuerdos...

Ren se sonroja porque sabe exactamente de cuales recuerdos habla...

_ En serio si no te alejas...- comenzó a decir Ren...

_ ¿Qué me harás?- susurra Horo, sus rostros demasiado cerca uno del otro- ¿Me golpearas como en aquella vez? ¿O me dejaras ir más allá? Quiero averiguarlo...- y el peli azul se lanza por aquellos labios que había anhelado volver a probar después de tanto tiempo...

Yoh salió a caminar al parque era un día bastante soleado... era el mismo parque el cual había corrido al derecho y al revés cuando había hecho los entrenamientos de Ana... se sentó en la banca cerca del dispensador de bebidas... a esperar...

_ Yoh amigo- Manta había llegado antes de lo previsto.

_ Hola Manta, lamento hacerte perder el tiempo, se que estas bastante ocupado- dijo Yoh.

_ No te preocupes. Eres mi amigo y siempre estas por encima de tolo lo que tengo que hacer en la empresa... además me pareció que necesitabas hablar... ¿Qué sucede?- le dice su amigo sentados junto a el...

_ Yo... le pedí el divorcio a Ana.- dijo Yoh.

_ ¡¿Qué tu que?!- Manta no se lo podía creer...


	3. Chapter 3

_ ¿Por qué?- pregunta Manta cuando se recupera de la impresión.

_ Pues supongo que llegue al punto sin retorno, que ya llegue al límite de mi tolerancia...- dijo Yoh- Siempre ha sido todo de acuerdo a como Ana lo quiere y supongo que ya me canse de eso.

_ Es comprensible... pero eso no pasa de la noche a la mañana... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Yoh procede a contarle a Manta sobre la ajetreada noche que pasaron ayer en la posada...

_ No sé qué decir- dijo Manta una vez hubo escuchado toda la historia de su amigo...- Pero si sientes que esta es la decisión correcta... te apoyo Yoh.

_ Muchísimas gracias Manta- dijo sonriéndole a su amigo...

_ No hay de que- dijo su amigo- Puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Solo tienes que decirle a mi secretaria que eres tú y ella me pasara la llamada enseguida...

Yoh observo a su amigo marcharse... suspiro... no que se quejara, después de todo tenia lo que siempre había deseado de joven, una vida tranquila... podía escuchar toda la música que quería... pensaba que Hana era el mejor hijo que podía tener... pero había algo... aunque no sabía muy bien que era ese algo, sabía que había algo que le estaba faltando...

Aunque le gustaría saber que era ese algo...

Horo besaba a Ren de manera desenfrenada. Aprovechando que tenía acorralado al pelinegro contra una de las paredes... vaya que había extrañado tenerlo de esa manera...

Ren se dejaba besar sin oponer resistencia, todas esas sensaciones que recordaba habían regresado impidiéndole resistirse, en esos momentos lo deseaba tanto como Horo... pero al escuchar la voz de Men en la distancia... fue como un clic en su cabeza. Se zafo del peli azul y sin decir nada salió corriendo...

 _No debí dejar que pasara... no estábien..._

Un peli plata estaba de pie sobre un banco para poder llegar al teléfono, su madre había llamado por fin.

_ ¿Cómo están las cosas en Japón Men?- le pregunto su madre.

_ Bien mama... aunque esta gente es muy rara- comento.

_ ¿Rara? ¿Y eso porque?- pregunto su madre.

_ Es que hablan todos a la vez cuando están en la mesa- dijo Men- Y además de ello hay dos señores muy graciosos que se ponen a pelear casi todo el tiempo.

Jeanne se rio...

_ Pórtate bien Men... y trata de no golpear tanto a esos pobres hombres cuyo único trabajo es cuidarte ¿sí?- dijo su madre.

_ Si mama- dijo Men obedientemente...

_ ¿Tu padre está por allí?- pregunta...

_ No lo veo- dice el pequeño mirando a su alrededor.

_ ¿Podrías buscarlo y decirle que necesito hablar con él?- le pide su madre.

Justo en ese momento Men ve a su padre que viene corriendo desde la sala...

_ ¡Padre! Mama está al teléfono- dice Men.

_ ¿Jeanne? ¿Quiere hablar conmigo?- dice Ren deteniéndose junto a su hijo.

Por toda respuesta Men asintió...

Ren tomo el teléfono y Men se fue a la sala seguramente a buscar como pasar el tiempo.

_ Ren... ¿Por qué no esperaste a que regresara?- dijo Jeanne- Quería estar aquí para cuando Men se fuera.

_ Dijiste que regresarías el 27, si esperaba por ti, tenía que esperar al mes siguiente para venir... es de acuerdo a la disponibilidad del piloto... solo podía ese día y tuve que venirme ese día- dijo Ren.

_ Pero si tienen a varios pilotos y muchísimos jets... bien podías esperar por mi si hubieras querido hacerlo- dijo Jeanne.

_ No quiero discutir contigo Jeanne. Mis razones para venirme con ese piloto en particular, es que es el mejor de cuantos tenemos a nuestro servicio y ante todo está la seguridad de Men.- dijo Ren.

Del otro lado de la línea Jeanne suspiro...

_ Si está bien como tú digas- dijo Jeanne- Parece que Men se está divirtiendo mucho... me comento de un par de señores que son muy graciosos... de un hombre con peinado ridículo... me dijo que allá hablaban todos a la vez en la mesa... aunque... de lo único que particularmente se quejo fue de... un rubio troglodita... ¿Se refería a Hana?

Ren tuvo que reírse... y cuando pudo recuperar el aliento dijo.

_ Si supongo que se refería a Hana. El y Men tuvieron un encontronazo apenas se vieron por primera vez.

_ ¡Por dios! Dime que no se lastimaron- dijo Jeanne.

_ No para nada... o al menos Hana no necesita ayuda para lastimarse.- dijo Ren.- Deberías preocuparte porque no rompan nada mientras se pelean... los dos son unos precoces, tienen unos poderes espirituales sorprendentes.

_ De los poderes de Men no tengo ninguna duda- dijo Jeanne.- Y si creo que Ana se molestaría mucho si llegan a romper algo.

_ Le pedí a Men que no peleara con Hana, estoy seguro que me hará caso...-dijo Ren.

_ De acuerdo... regresen pronto...- dijo Jeanne y término la llamada.

Ren se mezo los cabellos... no sabía cómo había sido capaz de hablar con ella después de haberse besado de esa manera con Horo... y no es que le importara mucho lo que Jeanne pensara si se enteraba... su única preocupación en medio de ese embrollo era Men...

Hana se dio un baño luego de desayunar y se vistió con jeans y una camiseta... ya estaba harto de permanecer en su habitación, aun sentía el cuerpo algo entumecido y estaba más cansado que de costumbre... al bajar las escaleras la casa estaba más silenciosa que se costumbre...

_ Me alegra que se haya repuesto un poco, Hana-dono- Amidamaru estaba en esos momentos ante él.

_ No fue gran cosa- dijo Hana restándole importancia... una lluvia no acaba conmigo.

Cuando llego a la sala, allí estaba ese enano odioso sentado en el sofá, sus piernas de piel pálida y diminutas no llegaban a tocar el suelo, tenía la lanza apoyada a su lado... sus ojos se cruzaron un momento, los ojos rubí del peli plata, con sus ojos marrones. Y luego ambos desviaron la mirada, Hana se sentó en uno de los sofás libres y se preguntó dónde estarían los viejos... después de todo la casa era bastante silenciosa sin ellos...

Cuando vio venir al rubio troglodita de lejos... le pareció que era bastante fuerte para conseguir levantarse después de haber llegado a casa en esas condiciones... merecía consideración eso... pero aún se veía un poco paliducho solo se miraron durante un momento... pero Men desvió la mirada hacia el televisor. Por alguna razón se llevaba pésimo con ese chico. Y su padre le había prohibido pelear con él, además de que el rubio estaba enfermo. No sería una lucha justa.

Hana se había equivocado al pensar que el silencio duraría mucho... habían aparecido un par de sujetos vestidos de negro que tenían toda la pinta de ser guardaespaldas o algo por el estilo... el enano al parecer había mandado a comprar algo y cuando abrió la bolsa... revelando un tomo de manga... sus ojos rubí se ensombrecieron...

_ ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta.

_ Lo que usted mando a comprar... Men-sama- dijo el hombre con aquellos lentes oscuros a opinión de Hana tan ridículos.

_ ¿Sabes la diferencia entre el mes pasado y este? ¡Te dije que me trajeras el tomo de este mes!- de nuevo ese enano había tomado la lanza y le había saltado encima a los pobres infelices...

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos...

Hana se llevó la mano a la frente intentando apaciguar el dolor de cabeza...

_ Oye- dijo intentando llamar la atención del condenado mocoso...

Pero era como si no hubiera abierto la boca...

_ ¡OYEME ENANO DEL DEMONIO DEJA DE HACER TANTO ALBOROTO!- grito Hana enojado.

Men se voltea a mirarlo con los ojos rubí centelleando de furia.

_ ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME ENANO RUBIO TROGLODITA!- le espeto.

_ ¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TROGLODITA?!- Hana se levantó de la silla haciendo la posesión de objetos.

_ ¡A TI! ¡NO VEO A NINGUN OTRO TROGLODITA AQUÍ!- Men lo miraba con rabia y los dos caminaban acercándose más uno a otro.

_ ¡ESTA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MALDITO ENANO!- Hana salto a atacar a Men.

_ ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ENANO TU MALDITO INFELIZ!- Men bloqueo el ataque de Hana y empujo con fuerza para quitárselo de encima.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras...

_ Ay por dios- suspira Tamao.

_ Si siguen así van a destruir la casa- comenta la rubia...

_ Si pero es divertido- comenta la pelirroja.

_ Quien iba a decir que un par de críos tendrían esa fuerza- comento la peli azul.

_ Los dos son unos necios- dijo Ren cruzado de brazos. _Y eso que le dije que no se peleara con Hana... pero ese niño... Men está en su derecho de ponerlo en su lugar..._

_ Espero que no se vaya a molestar la señora Ana- comento Tamao.

_ Hablando del rey de Roma y este que se asoma.- dijo Chocolove desde atrás...

Y es que Ana había salido de su despacho... estaba de pie ante los restos de un jarrón...

_ Ay no puede ser- Tamao se ha puesto pálida... mirando de Ana al jarrón y del jarrón a Ana...

_ ¿Qué?- preguntan Horo y Ren a la vez...

_ Ese jarrón fue un regalo de bodas enviado por Kino-sama para la señora Ana... y era un objeto muy valioso para ella- dijo Tamao.

_ Va a arder Troya- Chocolove iba dando pasos hacia atrás muy lentamente en espera del arranque de furia de Ana...

Ana salió de su oficina cuando escucho el estruendo de la porcelana caer al suelo... y al ver el jarrón hecho añicos en el suelo... sintió como si le hubieran estrujado el corazón...

Hana dejo caer la espada, desvaneciéndose su posesión al instante...

_ ¡Lo lamento mucha mama! Yo no quise...- Ana se acercó lentamente al rubio...

Todos los que estaban viendo desde el primer piso estaban expectantes...

_ Estas sangrando- dijo Ana simplemente- Ven.

Hana callado le hizo caso...

_ Tú también estas sangrando... ven- dijo viendo a Men.

Los dos niños la siguieron en silencio a la sala...

Ana examino el corte en la mejilla de Hana, lo desinfecto y luego le puso un parche...

Y luego examino el corte en el dorso de la mano derecha de Men... y luego de desinfectar la herida, la vendo cuidadosamente...

_ ¿Podrían hacerme un favor en el futuro?- dice.

Los dos asienten...

_ No peleen dentro de la casa...- dijo Ana. Para luego mirar hacia las escaleras.

_Tamao- llama.

_ ¡Sí!-la peli rosa se ha puesto tiesa.

_ Encárgate de que limpien esto por favor. Y no quiero que nadie vaya a mi oficina- dijo emprendiendo el camino hacia allá.

_ Enseguida señora Ana.- dijo Tamao saliendo despedida a cumplir con lo que se le encomendó.

Ana se encerró en su despacho...

 _Solo era un jarrón... solo era un tonto jarrón...-_ se decía mientras sentía las lágrimas invadir su rostro... había aguantado hasta llegar allí... pero al parecer no había conseguido contenerlo...

No supo describir lo que había sentido cuando vio ese jarrón convertido en mil astillas...

Y es que... el jarrón y su matrimonio se habían convertido ambos en astillas... todo se convertía en astillas...

Después de que su mama se había marchado... la expresión del rubio se había convertido en una de tristeza... se había sentado en el sofá y tenía la mirada perdida...

_ Hana-dono...- Amidamaru estaba junto a él.

_ Necesito estar solo- es lo que dice Hana.

El samurái asiente y se marcha.

Men sentado en el otro sofá miraba al rubio troglodita... justo en el momento en que ese jarrón cayó al suelo, el rubio había dejado de atacarlo inmediatamente... sentía curiosidad por saber que tan valioso era ese jarrón que causo esa reacción en el chico... después de todo, lo curioso era algo que Men tenía desde nacimiento.

Ante él estaba el rubio troglodita sentado con la mirada perdida y por su expresión parecía que hubiera muerto alguien.

Ve como la señora de cabello color rosado viene con un cepillo y una pala a recoger los restos del jarrón.

Por las escaleras viene bajando su padre, seguido de Horo y Chocolove.

Su padre camina hasta donde esta...

_ Déjame ver- le dice. Y Men extiende la mano derecha... Ana la había vendado con cuidado y podía ver que solo se trataba de un corte largo en el dorso.

Men siguió a su padre tomando la lanza de donde la había dejado, subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación.

_ Recuerdo haberte pedido que no pelearas con Hana- dijo Ren a su hijo mientras subían las escaleras.

_ Me llamo enano- la mirada de rencor en el rostro de Men y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la rabia a Ren se le antojo de muy divertido todo el conjunto.- Odio que me digan así...

_ Si y tú le dijiste rubio troglodita y rompiste el jarrón de su mama- dijo Ren.- No debiste dejarte caer en provocaciones... después de todo está enfermo... me sorprende que aun este en pie.

_ Lo que si le reconozco al troglodita ese es que tiene fuerza- dijo Men.- No creo que vaya a desmayarse o algo por el estilo.

_ ¿No puedes hacer un esfuerzo por al menos no pelear con él?- pregunta Ren luego de que los dos llegaran a su habitación.

_ En serio que lo intento pero... no sé porque detesto tanto a ese troglodita- la cara de Men demuestra desagrado.

Ren suspira... _que se le hace-_ piensa resignado.

Acostado en su cama y mirando al techo Horo estaba recordando el beso que consiguió robarle a Ren más temprano... cuando lo había acorralado, se había sentido justo como antes, por un momento pensó tenerlo justo donde lo quería... pero Ren se zafo de sus brazos y salió corriendo... ¿Cuál había sido la razón?

En eso se devanaba los sesos, pensando en cuál sería el motivo de que Ren hubiera salido corriendo de esa manera... ese beso definitivamente le había indicado que Ren aun sentía algo por el... eso le daba ciertas esperanzas... pero... ¿Por qué había salido corriendo?

Se dedicó a pensar en Ren, en cada uno de sus gestos y actitudes... lo había estudiado atentamente... al parecer el mundo de Ren en estos momentos, giraba en torno a... Men.

Si eso debía ser... ¡allí tenía la respuesta! Ren tenía miedo a afectar a Men si se dejaba llevar, además que Horo tenía sus sospechas. Si Ren hubiera mandado a Men solo con sus cuidadores hubiera podido sentirse tranquilo sin necesidad de acompañar el mismo al menor... pero por alguna razón desconocida para él, Ren había querido acompañar a Men a Japón... no era por ningún viaje de negocios... ¿había sido solo para visitarlos? Tenía sus serias dudas...

¿Había sido entonces para poner distancia entre él y su esposa?

Esa era la más probable de todas las teorías que tenía...

Y era la que de momento consideraba cierta.

Estaba más que decidido a recuperar a Ren, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado... quería recuperarlo a toda costa. Porque solo podía amarlo a él...

Desde el cielo...

_ Vaya que esto es interesante, al parecer esta casa tiene habitantes muy interesantes... voy a divertirme mucho con todos ellos- dijo Hao sonriendo de medio lado, y es que solo faltaban un par de pequeños detalles para poner en marcha su plan y divertirse en grande...

Lo veía todo en primera fila desde el cielo gracias a su pantalla especial... _es hora de que te agradezca por darme lo que siempre quise... Yoh-_ piensa Hao sonriendo de manera burlona.

_ Le debes una disculpa a Hana- dijo una de esas tres mujeres que siempre aparecían de súbito y ya comenzaban a destruirle los nervios a Men.

_ No le debo nada al rubio troglodita ese- dijo Men para luego retomar su lectura...

_ Sabes que si- insistió la mujer mientras arreglaba la otra cama de la habitación.- Aun sigue sentado en la sala, en la misma posición en que estaba cuando tu subiste las escaleras con tu padre.

_ ¡No he hecho nada malo como para deberle una disculpa a ese imbécil! ¡En dado caso a quien le debo la disculpa es a la señora Ana!- dijo Men ya cansado de esa mujer y dispuesto a salir de la habitación para no tener que seguir escuchándola.

_ Él se detuvo justo antes de cortarte- dijo la mujer.- Y el que rompió el jarrón fuiste tú.

Men ya cansado de escuchar a esa mujer se levantó de la cama y abandono la habitación... _¿Quién se cree para darme ordenes?_

Baja las escaleras de mal humor y en el salón. Justo como aquella mujer tan odiosa había dicho, el rubio troglodita seguía sentado exactamente en la misma posición que tenía hace unos 20 minutos... sus ojos enrojecidos delataban que había llorado o había estado cerca de hacerlo... y todo por un jarrón. Ahora no le cabía duda de que había sido un jarrón muy importante...

_ Disculpa.- dijo Men, sintiéndose tonto y sin mirarlo.

Hana levanto la vista, sorprendido...

_ No sirve de nada.- comento finalmente.

_ ¿El qué?- pregunta Men estándose en el otro sofá.

_ El que te disculpes... eso no reparara el jarrón de mama.- dijo Hana- Aunque si me sorprende que hayas venido a disculparte conmigo- admitió.

_ Hay que admitir los errores- dice Men simplemente... dejando sorprendido a Hana...

Yoh entro en la casa y justo ve a Tamao con la pala y el cepillo, en la pala los restos de porcelana se le hacen muy familiares...

_ ¿Cómo se rompió el jarrón?- pregunta.

_ El joven Hana y el joven Men de nuevo tuvieron un desacuerdo- Tamao.

_ ¿Dónde está Ana?- pregunta Yoh.

_ Encerrada en su estudio- dijo Tamao.

_ ¿Le grito mucho a los niños?- pregunta Yoh.

_ No, no lo hizo en lo absoluto, más bien curo sus heridas antes de encerrarse en su oficina- dijo Tamao.

_ ¿Crees que se pueda reparar?- dice Yoh estudiando los pedazos que hay en la pala.

_ Lo dudo mucho, los pedazos son muy pequeños... y aunque se pudiera hacer no quedaría exactamente como antes- dijo Tamao suspirando.

_ Si tienes razón- dijo Yoh...- ¿Y Hana?

_ Se encuentra en el salón...- dijo Tamao.

Yoh emprendió el camino al salón para ver si Hana se encontraba bien, pero se sorprendió al ver que allí estaban los dos chicos sin pelear... aunque Hana se veía algo pálido.

Dio una mirada al pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Ana, no se le ocurría que decirle... y además seguro que a él era la última persona que Ana deseaba ver en esos momentos...

_ Me sorprende que Ana no se haya puesto a gritarles- comento Horo. Refiriéndose a Hana y Men...

_ Pues a mí también- dijo Chocolove- Pensé que iba a ponerse como una furia.

Ren estaba sentado un poco más allá leyendo el periódico. Aunque si estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación de los demás...

_ ¿Tú qué opinas Ren?- pregunto Horo...

 _Es un descarado... ¿Cómo puede hablarme con tanta cotidianeidad? -_ piensa enojado el pelinegro. Pero decide responder.

_ Seguro Ana piensa lo mismo que yo. Que es un caso perdido discutir con ese par de necios- dijo Ren.

_ Si supongo que si... Hana no salió en nada a Yoh... ¿recuerdan a Yoh a los 14? Que simplón- Horo lo dice conteniendo la risa.

_ A veces pensaba que si estaba loco o algo- Ren también lo recordaba- Miren que reírse en plena batalla, nada más a él lo vi. Hacerlo.

_ Yoh siempre se lo ha tomado todo con mucha calma- dijo Chocolove- Eso era antes y aun ahora lo hace...

Los dos se encontraban en una especie de tregua momentánea. Ninguno de metía con el otro, y es que Hana solo sabía darle nombres despectivos al peli plata ahora que lo pensaba. Nunca lo había llamado por su nombre... aunque le enfurecía que el peliblanco le dijera rubio troglodita, recordaba que a sus nueve años no era capaz de decir una palabra como esa... sin embargo el peli plata tenía toda la pinta de ser un sabelotodo. El peli plata buscaba un canal en la televisión, Hana se llevó la mano a la cabeza cuando esta comenzó a dolerle de nueva cuenta... se sentía más cansado que nunca... no debió haber realizado la posesión de objetos...

Men mira de reojo cuando capta un movimiento de parte del rubio y es que el rubio troglodita se ha levantado... ve como se tambalea un poco y además está más pálido que hacia un rato.

Men miro de reojo al rubio troglodita. Estaban en una paz tensa... un acuerdo tácito, él no lo atacaría y el rubio no se veía capaz de atacar a nadie en esos momentos... tenía un aspecto muy pálido y desmejorado, más que en la mañana. Finalmente Hana opto por ir a su habitación a dormir... pero cuando se puso en pie... el mundo se le puso de lado...

Men vio sorprendido como el rubio se desplomaba, sin embargo reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo...

Nunca se imaginó en esa situación...

_ O...oye ¡Basta de bromas!- Men nervioso lo sacudía- Si esto es una broma te juro que te golpeare...

Sin embargo el rubio no reaccionaba. Y Men no creía que eso fuera una broma... miro alrededor y los dos estaban completamente solos en la sala. Nervioso... puso su manita a unos centímetros del rostro del rubio para comprobar si seguía respirando... y se alivió al comprobar que si... ahora solo tenía que conseguir ayuda, pero no le hacía mucha gracia dejarlo solo...

Finalmente se le ocurrió la solución perfecta.

_ Basón- dijo.

_ Dígame señorito- a su lado apareció el imponente espíritu del general.

_ Ve a buscar al señor Yoh.- le pidió.

_ Como usted diga señorito- dijo Basón. Desapareciendo.

 _Rubio tonto... troglodita a la decimotercera potencia... ¿Qué no piensa o qué?-_ piensa enojado el peli plata.

Solo esperaba que Basón se apresurara... no tenía ganas de más impresiones por el día de hoy y el aspecto del rubio no era nada agradable.

Desde el cielo...

Hao se reía sin poder parar...

_ Me cae bien este niño- dice mientras sigue mirando el desarrollo de los hechos... la imagen cambia, hasta mostrar una escena por demás interesante...

Ren estaba en su habitación... revisando los papeles que su abogado le había mandado, los trámites de divorcio... ya se sabía de memoria lo que decía en ese papel... lo había leído unas cinco veces... sacando una pluma firmo en los lugares indicados. Al pensar en Men el corazón se le encogió... no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar su pequeño hijo... aunque rogaba que lo tomara de buena manera... muy en el fondo sabía que esas eran meras esperanzas.

Llamaron a la puerta.

_ ¡Adelante!- respondió teniendo la precaución de guardar los papeles en su maletín... por si acaso era Men.

Pero era cierto peli azul quien entraba y cerraba la puerta.

_ ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- dice Ren entrando en modo defensivo... _¿Qué acaso no tiene vergüenza?_

 ___ Quiero hablar contigo- fue la respuesta de Horo.

_ Pues yo no creo que sea el lugar más adecuado- dijo Ren.

_ ¿Y cuál crees entonces que sea el lugar más apropiado?- dijo Horo apoyándose contra la pared.

 _¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan necio?-_ pensó Ren con fastidio.

_ Vamos a tu habitación entonces- se rindió Ren. Lo que menos quería era que su hijo entrara allí y los encontrara solos.

Horo sonrió por haberse salido con la suya y los dos se encaminaron a su habitación, Chocolove había salido desde hacía rato... no había perdido la costumbre de caminar por la calle... solo él podía encontrarle algo de divertido a caminar de un lado a otro... y más con este clima... ya estaban cerca del invierno y hacia más frió que de costumbre...

_ ¿Estás seguro que Men Tao te pidió que me buscaras a mí y no a su padre?- le pregunto Yoh a Basón mientras bajaba las escaleras.

_ Muy seguro.- es la respuesta del general. Amidamaru viene detrás de Yoh... al llegar a la sala le queda clara la razón de que el peli plata hubiera encomendado a su espíritu el buscarlo.

_ Hasta que finalmente colapso- comento Yoh con una sonrisa de medio lado, inclinándose junto a Hana para levantarlo del suelo.

A Men le sorprendía la tranquilidad que mostraba...

_ Estará bien una vez que despierte... pero esto le pasa únicamente por necio.-dice Yoh para luego suspirar...

Acostando a Hana en el sofá.

_ ¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente?- pregunto Ren cruzándose de brazos.

_ Pues yo creo que sabes que... con esa actitud no vas a evadirme... ya sabes lo persistente que puedo llegar a ser- dijo Horo.

Ren suspiro...

_ Ya sé que no quieres perjudicar a Men... pero él no tiene por qué enterarse...- comenzó a decir Horo.

_ Mi hijo no es ningún tonto. En algún momento tiene que darse cuenta... ya tengo suficientes preocupaciones encima para que te sumes a mi lista... no puede ser... no va a volver a pasar- la voz de Ren sonaba firme y fría.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú lo dices?- dijo Horo empezando a perder la paciencia.

_ Primero está mi hijo. Y si no puedes entender eso. Entonces olvídate de mí- esos ojos dorados brillando intensamente.

_ No he podido olvidarme de ti en 15 años- fue la respuesta de Horo.

Ren siente como sus mejillas se sonrojan... los latidos de su corazón se aceleran... las palabras de Horo haciendo eco en su cabeza... _No he podido olvidarme de ti en 15 años_ intenta recuperar el control.

_ Yo... yo tampoco me he olvidado de ti... pero... las cosas son muy diferentes ahora.- dijo Ren. Apartando la mirada.

Horo está cansado de escuchar esas palabras... se había ido acercando al pelinegro a lo largo de la conversación y cuando volvió a besarlo devorando sus labios... Ren no opuso resistencia pero tampoco le devolvió el beso... al menos al principio...

Ren puede sentir esos labios moverse insistentemente buscando una respuesta de los suyos y a la vez robándole el aliento... su corazón late desenfrenado... allí están todas esas sensaciones que solo había tenido en recuerdos a lo largo de estos años... Horo seguía insistiendo hasta que obtuvo una respuesta de Ren, esos labios suaves y adictivos eran imposibles de olvidar... sintió los brazos de Ren rodeándole el cuello... el pelinegro no opuso resistencia mientras era guiado a la cama en medio del beso. Tampoco dio señales de resistirse cuando Horo comenzó a abrirle la camisa... lo hacía todo lentamente dándole tiempo a Ren de detenerlo si así lo quería... ambos se separaron muy a su pesar cuando el aire se les hizo insuficiente... Horo mirando a esos cautivadores ojos dorados... volvió a besarlo... saboreando esos labios... Horo sintió como las manos del pelinegro comenzaban a zafar uno a uno los botones de su camisa... el mismo ya había desprendido el ultimo botón de la camisa del Ren y contemplaba ese cuerpo perfecto que comenzaba a revelarse ante sus ojos... aun después de 15 años. Su piel seguía siendo tan pálida y suave como siempre... seguía teniendo una muy buena condición física y esos músculos marcados eran una gran prueba de ello...

_ ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto Ren con tono que a Horo se le antojo muy sexy...

_ Me encanta- le confirma Horo pasándole la camisa por los brazos para terminar de sacársela... y luego comenzando a recorrer ese cuello pálido de piel suave que tanto le atraía...

_ Ummm- Ren inclina la cabeza hacia un lado dejando su cuello más expuesto a los labios de Horo que lo recorrían.

Horo recordaba que el cuello era uno de los puntos más sensibles del cuerpo de Ren.

En esos momentos el pelinegro no era capaz de pensar en nada... solo era capaz de sentir... los brazos de Horo lo estrechaban con fuerza, como para no dejarlo escapar... pero no tenía ningunas intenciones de escapar... una fuerte mordida en su cuello lo hizo estremecer por completo y arquear la espalda

_ Ahhhhhhh- gimió el pelinegro... y luego sintió esa lengua lamer justo donde antes había sido mordido...


	4. Chapter 4

Un peli plata había estado buscando a su padre durante una hora y media pero al parecer había salido... la hora de almuerzo en la pensión era a las 2 en punto... cosa que no entendía... ¿Por qué no podía ser a las 12?

Cuando llego a la habitación que compartía con su padre vio que el maletín de su papa estaba tirado en el suelo y los papeles desperdigados por el suelo... los recogieron todos... pero sus ojos cayeron sobre el título de uno...

Un acta de divorcio...

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría... la firma de su padre en el documento... fue lo que termino de confirmárselo... sus padres se divorciaban... en ese momento sintió gran confusión... ¿en qué momento había pasado eso? Sus padres daban la impresión de llevarse bien... ante el siempre actuaban como buenos amigos... Men nunca se imaginó que las cosas estarían tan mal... sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas... ¿Acaso su papa ya no amaba a su mama? ¿Volvería a verla? Dejo caer el documento al piso y salió corriendo, no sabía exactamente a donde... pero bien lejos... quería correr lejos.

_ ¡Señorito!- Basón solo pudo ver como Men salía corriendo de la habitación. Dejando atrás un documento que había sido mojado por un par de lágrimas.

_ Hora de almorzar- dijo Tamao al pie de las escaleras para que todos pudieran escucharla.

Un pequeño peli plata le paso por el lado corriendo y sin mediar palabra se fue hacia la puerta...

Hana también vio como el enano venía desde lo alto de las escaleras corriendo a toda velocidad. Se puso los zapatos en cuestión de segundos y se fue...

_ ¡Men!- Tamao se asomó a la puerta- ¡Regresa Men!

La expresión de preocupación se formó en su rostro.

_ Hay que encontrarlo, podría perderse- dijo ella preocupada...

_ Ya, yo lo haré- dijo Hana... _¿Qué le habrá pasado al enano creído?-_ pensó Hana poniéndose los zapatos...

_ Hana dono lo acompaño- Amidamaru apareció de manera oportuna.

Hana solamente asintió y salió de la casa...

_ Lo encontraremos más rápido si nos dividimos- dijo Hana- Tu ve de ese lado- señalo el camino después de la casa... - si lo encuentras me dices.

Amidamaru asintió.

_ Hana-dono, llámelo por su nombre- le sugiere el samurái.

_ ¿Eh?- dice el rubio sin comprender.

_ Desde que Men-dono y su padre han llegado, usted no le ha dicho por su nombre ni una vez siempre le llama enano- dijo Amidamaru...

_ ¿En serio? No me había fijado- dice Hana sinceramente. Para luego emprender el camino...

_ Oye Men- comienza a llamar Hana- _¿Dónde podrá haberse metido? Se supone que nunca ha salido solo... creo que por eso debo darme más prisa en encontrarlo.-_ pensó Hana.

_ Creo que ya es hora de almorzar- se incorpora Ren.

_ Primero deberíamos bañarnos ¿no crees?- dice Horo.

_ Si tienes razón- dijo Ren y los dos se dirigen al baño... solo espera que esos dos tontos puedan cuidar un rato más de Men. No le agrada pasar mucho rato sin saber del peli plata, porque sabe que con Men no pueden cometerse descuidos.

Y justamente comienza a tener un mal presentimiento.

_ ¿Sucede algo?- pregunta el peli azul notando su turbación.

_ Me preocupa Men- es la respuesta de Ren.

_ Mientras más rápido nos bañemos, más rápido podremos bajar y podrás saber qué hace- lo intento animar Horo llevándolo al baño.

_ Aghhh- Ren se queja cuando intenta levantarse... ha sentido un punzante y desagradable dolor en cierta parte de su anatomía.

_ 15 años son 15 años- comenta el peli azul, para luego levantar a Ren.

El pelinegro se deja llevar cargando al baño...

Men corrió durante un tiempo que se le hizo imposible saber exactamente cuánto... y cuando se detuvo no fue porque quisiera... sino porque una piedra suelta lo había hecho caer... y cuando intento levantarse y seguir... no podía apoyar el pie en el suelo y su rodilla sangraba...

Seguro sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le habían impedido ver la roca, y es que aun mientras corría lloraba...

¿La familia que tanto quería había sido una farsa? Como deseaba ver a su mama en esos momentos... seguía queriendo a su padre... pero le causaba gran tristeza y decepción que no le hubiera dicho nada... y lo hubiera dejado enterarse de esa forma. Ni siquiera se molestó cuando había empezado a llover... se encogió pegando la espalda contra la pared...

Cuando había empezado a llover Hana había aumentado el ritmo... las huellas que estaba seguro pertenecían a Men estaban desapareciendo... pero... era inconfundible. Men estaba sentado en el suelo... su cabello blanco pegado a su piel pálida que se veía aún más pálida gracias a la lluvia...

Men escucho pasos y como alguien decía su nombre. Pero simplemente se limitó a permanecer allí sentado, no podía huir... pero tampoco estaba obligado a contestar.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver al rubio troglodita...

Al ver al chico bajo la lluvia, con sus ojitos enrojecidos... algo se removió en el pecho de Hana...no supo decir exactamente qué fue lo que sintió... _solo es un niñito...-_ piensa.

Se arrodilla ante él y se quita la chaqueta para cubrirlo con ella. Ve el feo raspón en su rodilla. La piel se ve tan frágil como la porcelana y ese raspón se ve más serio de lo que es...

_ Ven regresemos a la pensión... o vas a pescar un resfriado-dice Hana amablemente... no sabe que es lo que le pasa pero sabe que el carácter que se gasta el chico no es nada fácil.

_ No puedo caminar- son las primeras palabras que le dedica Men...

Hana se da la vuelta.

_ Sube, yo te llevare- ese gesto sorprende a Men... pero el pequeño reacciona y se encuentra subiendo y pasando sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Hana. Siente como el mayor pasa sus brazos por la parte interna de sus rodillas levantando su peso y emprende el camino a casa... Men comienza a sentir algo de frió. Pero no tanto como cabría esperar ya que el contacto con el cuerpo de Hana le da algo de calor...

_ ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?- pregunta Men... deseando distraer la mente de los pensamientos tan siniestros que había tenido todo el rato.

_ Me lo pidieron... y además quise hacerlo- responde Hana sinceramente.

_ Pero si tú y yo nos llevamos mal desde que llegue a casa- Men intenta comprenderlo pero no puede...

_ Mi única razón para molestarme contigo fue que me apuntaras con la lanza sin siquiera conocerme- admite Hana- Del resto... no tengo nada en tu contra, ah sí... me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme rubio troglodita. No es que rinda mucho en la escuela pero no soy un troglodita.

_ Mi única razón para detestarte es que siempre me dices enano- responde el peliblanco- Odio que me digan enano.- al decir eso ultimo su voz sonó resentida.

Hana se ríe...

_ Te prometo que no voy a decirte enano... si tú no me molestas- dice. Y justo en ese momento llegaron a la casa... Hana pudo ver a Amidamaru que se regresaba, Tamao abrió la puerta viéndose un poco aliviada... alivio que desapareció un poco al ver la rodilla de Men...

_ Llévalo a su habitación y yo busco el botiquín- dice...

_ ¡Yo no quiero ir allí!- la exclamación del peliblanco deja sorprendidos a Hana y Tamao...

_ Ya, está bien... ¿Te parece la sala?- _¿Por qué no querrá ir a su habitación?-_ piensa el rubio.

_ Es que yo... - Men no quería encontrarse con su padre, no deseaba verlo a la cara... en esos momentos.

_ Bien... ¿Mi habitación?- trata Hana.

_ Si- Men está de acuerdo, al pensar que allí no será encontrado de momento...

_ Mary- Tamao llama a la rubia que estaba pasando en esos momentos.- Quiero que vayas a la habitación de los Tao y busques alguna ropa seca para Men... también busca el botiquín y unas toallas.

La rubia desaparece a cumplir con lo que le han ordenado... Hana se deshace de sus zapatos y Tamao se deshace de los de Men... y luego suben las escaleras...

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa... todos a excepción de Men y Hana...

Ren preocupado porque su hijo no aparecía por ningún lado se dispone a buscarlo pero...

_ Los dos están bien... están con Tamao.- dijo Yoh sonriéndole intentando aligerarle la preocupación.

_ ¿Están los dos con Tamao? ¿Sin pelear?- Horo no puede evitar el preguntarlo.

Yoh se ríe.

_ Si, están los dos con Tamao y sin pelear, les subieron el almuerzo hace un momento.- contesta Yoh.

Ren sin embargo está un poco preocupado por Men... continua comiendo aunque poco, el nudo que siente en el estómago no le deja pasar mucha comida que digamos... _Creo que me siento culpable por ocultarle que su madre y yo nos estamos divorciando... si eso ha de ser.-_ piensa el pelinegro.

Hana deja a Men cuidadosamente sobre la cama... toma algo de ropa de las gavetas y se va a cambiar la ropa mojada al baño...

Men estudia la habitación... esta ordenada... se imaginó todo lo contrario al ver el letrero que estaba colgando afuera. Algo sobre la mesilla de noche, llama su atención, es un inhalador. _¿Tiene asma?-_ se pregunta...- _¿Entonces porque salió a buscarme con esta lluvia?_

Ve salir al rubio del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla. Lo cierto es que tiene frió...

La puerta se abre y es Tamao seguida de Mary... en las manos de la peli rosa está el botiquín...

_ Primero vamos a que te cambies esa ropa mojada- dice.

Hana se da la vuelta a la ventana... para darle privacidad. Escucha como el peliblanco estornuda... el mismo tiene mucho frió.

Men se cambia de ropa sintiéndose un poco mejor... pero aun teniendo frió... seguro es por el aire acondicionado... la casa tenia aire acondicionado en todas las habitaciones...

_ ¡Por dios! Tienes el tobillo muy hinchado... Debe dolerte mucho- dice Tamao... - Mary búscame algo de hielo-la rubia sale de la habitación a buscar lo que le encomendaron...

Tamao decide primero atender el raspón... limpiando la herida con alcohol... Men hace una mueca, luego le pone un parche en la herida... Mary llega con la bolsa de hielo y Tamao la pone cuidadosamente sobre el tobillo del niño... su piel es tan pálida que la hinchazón se destaca más... llaman a la puerta y Hana se va a abrirla... les traen el almuerzo... una bandeja la dejan en las piernas del peliblanco y la otra de la dan al...

_ ¡Qué bien!- Hana se alegra al ver que es su comida favorita...

Men come despacio... lo cierto es que no tiene demasiada hambre... no tiene demasiadas ganas de hacer nada... aun le resuena en la mente lo que leyó esa mañana... el acta de divorcio... ni su padre ni su madre le habían comentado nada al respecto... se enteró solamente porque vio el documento... ¿Cuándo pensaban decirle? ¿Cuándo ya estuvieran divorciados? Sintió un vacío en el pecho... al igual que unas renovadas ganas de llorar. Pero se contuvo. No le gustaba llorar ante los demás... dio una mirada alrededor tratando de distraerse... el rubio comía sentado en la cama del otro lado... comía con un entusiasmo que a Men se le hubiera antojado divertido en otra ocasión... al parecer la comida le gustaba mucho. Se terminó su plato en un tiempo record...

_ Que delicioso- declaro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... para luego decir- ¿No tienes hambre?

El peli plata simplemente negó con la cabeza... apenas y había sido capaz de probar cinco bocados y fue suficiente para él.

_ Si no comes no vas a crecer- insistió Hana...

Ver al peliblanco tan callado y cabizbajo era algo nuevo... descubrió que le gustaba más el Men ruidoso y agresivo, que ese nuevo Men callado y de mirada dolida...

Cuando llevaba unos 15 minutos aplicando la bolsa de hielo, Tamao la retiro y saco el botiquín una crema des inflamatoria... la aplico con cuidado sobre el tobillo del peli plata, deteniéndose si es que Men mostraba algún gesto de dolor... saco una venda y luego de aplicar una buena cantidad de crema, vendo el pie del peli plata... Men parpadeaba... sentía mucho cansancio. Le había llegado de repente y sin razón alguna. Mary reacciono rápido y le quito la bandeja de las piernas pues el peli plata se había quedado dormido... cuando termino de vendarle el pie Tamao lo arropo dejándolo dormir...

_ Creo que puede comer más tarde... pobrecito estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido al instante- comento viendo a Men.

Salieron de la habitación procurando no hacerle ruido a Men para que no se despertara.

Ya había terminado la hora del almuerzo...

Ren estaba un poco más alejado, Horo se acercó a Yoh.

_ Ahora si me vas a decir que pasa... no me creo que esos dos se hayan quedado tan tranquilos con Tamao- dice Horo.

_ Bueno, no se muchos detalles, parece que Men salió corriendo de la casa y Hana fue a buscarlo... deben estar arriba en la habitación de Hana.- contesto Yoh.

Horo solamente asiente... Ren estaba hablando por teléfono en esos momentos.

_ Si me han llegado los papeles Jeanne- dijo.

_ ¿Y Men? ¿Cuándo vamos a decírselo a Men?- dice ella.

_ No lo sé... pero tenemos que estar juntos para decírselo, no creo que vaya a tomárselo muy bien- dijo Ren.

_ Yo tampoco- concordó Jeanne- ¿Crees que ya sospeche algo?

_ No... para Men somos un matrimonio feliz y sin problemas.- dice Ren.

_ Men es un niño muy inteligente, siempre me ha preocupado que se percate- dijo Jeanne algo preocupada.

_ Si, Men es muy inteligente- Ren lo sabía mejor que nadie- Por eso siempre he tenido cuidado de guardar bien los papeles.

_ No le haría nada bien enterarse de manera inadecuada- el tono de voz de Jeanne preocupado.- ¿Quieres que me vaya hoy?

_ Sí, quiero decírselo lo más pronto posible- dice Ren.- Ya no tengo corazón para seguir ocultándoselo.

_ Yo tampoco- le confirma Jeanne.

_ Bueno adiós... tengo que ir a ver qué hace- dice Ren.

_ Estaré allí para las siete- dice Jeanne.

Ren corta la comunicación y ve venir al peli azul.

_ ¿Se lo van a decir?- pregunto Horo.

_ Si, Jeanne tampoco puede ocultárselo por más tiempo... ninguno de los dos puede más con su consciencia- dice Ren.

_ ¿Desde cuándo se lo están ocultando?- quiso saber Horo.

_ Desde hace unos cuatro meses- dice Ren.

_ Eso es mucho tiempo.- dice Horo... conoce a Ren demasiado bien. Ocultarle algo así a su hijo no debía de estar haciéndole nada bien a su consciencia.

Desde el cielo...

Hao bosteza...

_ Vaya que son aburridos... todos ellos sean hecho más imbéciles de lo que eran de jóvenes- dice Hao despectivamente... _Comenzare esta misma noche con lo que tengo planeado para todos ustedes... disfruten de su tan preciada calma unas horas más..._

En sus manos tenía cierta botella muy especial... la sopesaba mientras seguía mirando la pantalla, rodeado por la pureza de las nubes... la máxima entidad del mundo entero comenzaba a odiar aquel blanco... ese blanco tan puro... descubrió que aquello que había deseado por más de 1000 años... no era como lo había imaginado... incluso dios estaba limitado y atado por su propio designio.

Ren sube las escaleras guiado por su amigo Yoh...

_ Esta es la habitación de Hana- dice Yoh deteniéndose ante la puerta.

_ Vaya que tiene gusto para la decoración tu hijo.- dice Ren refiriéndose a ese letrero colgando de la puerta.

Yoh lo que hace es reírse.

Ren abre la puerta entrando en silencio por si su hijo seguía durmiendo... de hecho, la pequeña figura de Men se encontraba acurrucada en la cama con las sabanas hasta los hombros... uno de sus pies había quedado descubierto y estaba vendado... ¿Cómo se había hecho daño su niño?

Escucho la puerta cerrarse suavemente... Yoh lo había dejado a solas...

Ren se sentó en el borde de la cama apartando el cabello de Men de su frente... el cabello de su hijo estaba húmedo y además su piel estaba muy fría... no le agrada nada sentir a su hijo tan frió... puede resfriarse luego... busca con la mirada pero no hay ninguna otra manta con la cual arroparlo... lo levanta en sus brazos para llevárselo a su habitación... en sueños Men se revuelve... pero no despierta, Ren lo levanta con facilidad y abre la puerta de la habitación, en el pasillo lo estaba esperando Horo...

Horo abre la puerta de su habitación y a Ren le extraña ver su portafolio en el piso y todos los papeles regados. Admite que desde que Horo fue a buscarlo a su habitación no había entrado... ¿Se habrían caído en ese momento? Era muy probable que así hubiera sido... se maldijo a sí mismo por ese descuido... ¿Men lo habría visto? La sola idea le acelero el corazón... dejo a su niño sobre la cama, apagando el aire acondicionado... antes de arroparlo estudio con atención sus heridas... ya eran tres... Jeanne se iba a enfadar... el corte en el dorso de la mano... el raspón y la torcedura...

Pero es que... ¡Men y Hana eran unos necios!

Horo se había sentado en su cama y recogía los documentos...

_ Oye Ren... parece que uno de ellos se mojó...- le dice.

_ ¿Cuál de todos?- le pregunta mientras arropa bien a Men.

_ El acta- dice alargándosela cuando se acerca a él.

Ren ve el documento es verdad... aunque apenas y se nota... son pequeñas gotas... como si...

Ren mira al techo y mira alrededor... en el techo no hay goteras, no siendo esa una de las mejores habitaciones de la pensión y no había manera de que el documento se mojara... a menos que... no se hubiera mojado de agua sino de lágrimas...

_ ¡Maldita sea!- la exclamación molesta del pelinegro le toma por sorpresa...

_ Ren no creo que este arruinado las gotas no borraron ninguna palabra...-dice pensando que la molestia del pelinegro es por el documento...

_ Me vale una mierda ese documento- Ren se cubría el rostro con las manos- Lo rompería en mil pedazos si no lo necesitara... ¡Oh Dios Men!

Horo entiende enseguida...

Permanece en silencio junto a un silencioso Ren, no sabe que decir en esos momentos y a la vez sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer por el pelinegro en esos momentos... apenas y puede escucharlos... son sollozos casi inaudibles... pero sollozos al fin y al cabo... lo que no soportaba Horo era ver sufrir a Ren... y esta era la segunda vez que lo veía llorar... las personas como Ren era muy difícil que lloraran... cuando lo hacían es que de verdad estaban sufriendo. Solo atinaba a abrazarlo sintiendo su respiración agitada contra su cuello y las lágrimas mojando su camisa... lo que diera por evitarle a Ren ese sufrimiento...


	5. Chapter 5

Horo no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, Ren llorando y el abrazándolo... pero el pelinegro se separó del abrazo secando su rostro...

Horo no dijo nada... lo dejaba pensar... aunque también estaba mirando a la cama de enfrente donde el pequeño peli plata seguía durmiendo. Acurrucado bajo las sabanas se veía indefenso... adorable era la palabra, de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos... Horo diría que era un niño incapaz de lastimar a alguien...

Ren veía a su hijo dormir... esperando que al menos mientras duerme tuviera un poco de paz... nunca se perdonaría ese descuido... no puede imaginarse cuanto debe estar sufriendo su niño... sabía que Men se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho. Miles de preguntas debían habérsele formado en la mente... y debía de sentirse muy confundido, además de dolido porque le habían ocultado el divorcio... lo que más enfurece a Ren es que no sabrá hasta qué punto afecto todo eso a Men hasta que el peli plata despierte... para ese entonces... _Tendré que estar preparado... -_ Preparado para las cosas que su hijo le diría. Que seguro serian fuertes... aunque lo único que no soportaría escuchar era un Te odio... eso lo mataría...

Ana estaba sentada en su escritorio, la carpeta que revisaba en esos momentos nada tenía que ver con el manejo de la pensión... eran los papeles del divorcio... los había leído atentamente apenas estos habían llegado... recordó ese día... todos los detalles... la discusión que habían tenido ella e Yoh... palabra por palabra. Sacando su pluma, firmo el documento.

Llaman a la puerta de su despacho...

_ Adelante- dice calmadamente... y no le sorprende ver a Tamao.

_ Señora Ana le traigo él te- dice.

_ Tamao... busca a Yoh y a Hana... - le dice- Dile a Yoh que venga... espera unos 10 minutos y luego busca a Hana.

_ Como usted diga señora Ana- dice.

Yoh miraba por la ventana... suspirando. Vaya que los días se habían hecho interminables... desde esa discusión con Ana no se habían cruzado ni una vez, Yoh había mudado todas sus cosas a la tercera habitación, esa que estaba entre las de sus amigos...

Llamaron a la puerta.

_ Señor Yoh, la señora Ana quiere verlo en su oficina- dice Tamao.

Yoh se despega de la ventana, había estado mirando el cielo azul en busca de un poco de calma... y es que en esos días lo que menos había sentido era calma... sentía una especie de agujero que le desvanecía la esperanza... luchaba para no caer en una depresión que ni el mismo entendía las razones, además de sentir una gran inconformidad... tantos sentimientos y sensaciones que no alcanzaba a identificarlas todas y le costaba mucho describirlas.

Bajo las escaleras preguntándose qué era lo que Ana desearía hablar con el...

Hana miraba la ventana a la vez que pensaba, estaba libre del colegio por unos cuantos días... unos cuatro días más sin ir a clases lo cual le encantaba... pero tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar. Había notado el creciente distanciamiento entre sus padres y se había hecho a la idea de que en algún momento le dirían que se divorciaban... su padre siempre cedía ante lo que su madre quería... y su madre... bueno bastaba decir que no había conocido a otra mujer como ella... el tema del divorcio de sus padres no le afectaba, no cambiaría en nada las cosas... pero en lo que si estaba pensando con más insistencia era en Men... si había dicho Men y no enano...

No lo admitiría ni bajo tortura pero le preocupaba un poco el chico... una persona no salía corriendo de esa manera solamente porque le provocara... el mismo que lo había hecho en una ocasión... lo había hecho lleno de rabia y de tristeza... ¿Qué cosa podría haberle pasado a Men para hacer lo mismo?

Le había sido relativamente fácil olvidarse de todo ese desagrado que sentía hacia el peli plata al verlo bajo la lluvia... incluso ahora no conseguía explicar esa sensación tan extraña... le había enternecido... a pesar de que Men era bastante caprichoso, creído y agresivo... cuando dejaba de hacer ruido y amenazarte con su lanza... solo era un niño... un niño como cualquier otro de su edad... aunque con una terquedad abrumadora.- Hana sonrió al pensar eso ultimo- _Es tan necio como yo..._ _Creo que nos parecemos un poco después de todo..._

Ren se sienta en el borde de la cama de Men, quien sigue profundamente dormido le acaricia el cabello que ya está más seco y su piel ha dejado de estar tan fría... se siente incluso algo cálida.

_ Perdóname... Men. ¿Podrás perdonarme?- murmura mientras sigue acariciándole el cabello, las finas hebras plateadas resplandecen ante la luz del sol que se cuela por la ventana... los mechones de cabello son suaves y sedosos...

Men se revuelve entre sueños y su pequeña mano se posa sobre la pierna de su padre. A la vez que siente esa pequeña mano sobre su pierna, siente la frente de Men contra la parte externa de su muslo... aun dormido Men buscaba más contacto... Ren siguió acariciando suavemente el cabello de su hijo... esperando el momento en que este despertara y a la vez rogando que no lo hiciera... Men lo saco de su monologo mental cuando parpadeo abriendo los ojos y luego se apartó tan rápido de él que Ren sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en el pecho...

Men veía a su padre ante el sin terminar de creérselo aun... vuelve a sentir el vacío en el pecho... las ganas de llorar y sobre todo la rabia de que le hayan ocultado algo así...

_ ¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo?- dice sentándose en la cama y sin mirarlo a la cara...

_ Men...- Ren no sabe que decirle.

_ ¡¿Cuándo pensaban decirme?! ¡¿Cuándo ya estuvieran divorciados?! ¡¿Pensaban que nunca me enteraría?!- Men sentía la rabia crecer en su interior y no alcanzaba con gritar para sacarla.

_ ¡Por supuesto que pensábamos decírtelo! ¡Pero queríamos hacerlo los dos juntos!- dice Ren desesperado por la rabia que muestra su hijo en esos momentos.

_ ¿Por qué ahora?- es la pregunta de Men.

_ Desde hace un tiempo hemos estado considerándolo Men.- es la respuesta de Ren.

_ ¿Desde hace cuánto?- le pregunta.

_ Desde hace cuatro meses- responde Ren.

_ ¿Acaso eran tan infelices?- pregunta Men. No lo mira directamente a la cara porque los ojos se le han llenado de lágrimas y no desea dejarlas salir.

_ No Men, Jeanne y yo somos como un par de buenos amigos. Pero pensamos que ya es tiempo de que cada uno haga su vida... después de todo, quise mucho a Jeanne y aun la quiero, pero no la amo.- dijo Ren.

_ ¿Alguna vez la amaste?- pregunto Men.

_ No... siempre la quise mucho, pero no la ame. Ella siempre lo supo. Pero queríamos darte una familia estable... queríamos darte una infancia normal.- dice Ren.

_ ¿Solo se casaron por causa mía?- las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo se le escapan... y es que... ¿Cómo contenerlas si todo esto era tan doloroso?

Al ver llorar a su hijo Ren se sintió peor... pocas eran las veces que había visto llorar a Men, sentía ganas de abrazarlo y sentía que podría ponerse a llorar con el... pero tenían que terminar esta conversación. Además no sabía que tan molesto estaba Men o si iba a dejar que lo abrazara.

_ No Men. Nos casamos antes de que Jeanne quedara embarazada. Tú llegaste solo para aumentar nuestra felicidad. Comprendo que te haya confundido encontrar ese documento... comprendo que pienses que no fue justo el ocultártelo. Puede que quizás veamos menos a Jeanne, aunque si quieres regresar con ella no te lo puedo reprochar. Sin embargo Men, eres una de las pocas personas que puedo decir con honestidad, que te quiero a mi lado.

Men levanto la mirada, sus ojos rubí anegados en lágrimas. Sus mejillas húmedas y un poco sonrojadas.

_ No sabes lo que hubiera dado porque no te enteraras de esa manera- dice Ren.

Men seca sus lágrimas...

_ No quiero que me oculten más nada- dice.

_ No, no lo haré- contesta Ren abrazándolo con fuerza.

Desde su escondite Horo sonríe... le alegra que las cosas no hayan pasado a mayores...

Hana mira hacia la puerta.

_ Joven Hana... su madre quiere verlo en su oficina.- dice la voz de Tamao del otro lado de la puerta.

Hana se pregunta porque... no sabe la razón... pero no ha hecho nada lo suficientemente malo para hacer enfadar a su madre... empieza a bajar las escaleras...

_ ¿Para que querías verme?- pregunta Yoh entrando en la oficina.

_ Aquí están los papeles de divorcio- dijo simplemente Ana- Yo ya firme.- le extiende el lapicero.

Yoh la mira sorprendido pero después reacciona tomando el lapicero que le extienden y firmando el documento.

En ese momento llaman a la puerta...

_ Adelante- dice Ana. Y Hana abre la puerta encontrándose con sus padres juntos en el despacho.

_ Hana- su padre se ve sorprendido de verle pero su madre no se muestra para nada confundida...

Yoh mira a Ana en espera de una aplicación.

_ Hana, tu padre y yo nos estamos divorciando.- declara Ana.

_ ¿Es verdad?- le pregunta a su papa... y este solamente asiente. No puede concebir que Ana se lo haya dicho de esa manera.

_ Si Hana, tu madre y yo nos divorciaremos- dice Yoh, no puede apartar la mirada de su hijo para registrar su reacción.

_ De acuerdo- asiente.

Ana contiene la sonrisa que iba a aparecer en sus labios, Hana ya debía de haberse dado cuenta del distanciamiento entre ella e Yoh, por lo que no se había tomado el divorcio con confusión.

Yoh se sorprende de que Hana se lo tome con tanta naturalidad aunque no lo demuestra, seguramente para su hijo era más que evidente que él y Ana se aproximaban a un divorcio.

_ Eso era todo lo que teníamos que decirte... puedes retirarte si quieres- le dice Ana.

Hana se va de la oficina puesto que no tiene nada que hacer en ella... su padre había puesto una cómica cara de sorpresa cuando él se había tomado lo del divorcio con tanta calma... había tenido que contenerse para no reírse de él.

Men se había quedado en la habitación de la posada, buscando un canal bueno en la televisión, ahora que se había lastimado el tobillo no podía caminar... aún no estaba lo suficientemente repuesto como para intentar cojear al menos...

Aunque estaba cansado de estar encerrado en su habitación.

_ Qué bueno que las cosas no pasaran a mayores- dice Horo.

_ La que no va a estar muy feliz es Jeanne.- comento Ren.

_ Seguro me va a decir que consiento mucho a Men dejándolo hacer lo que se le da en gana y que por eso es que tiene tantas heridas justo ahora... que además siempre fui descuidado y que por eso es que Men se enteró del divorcio de manera inadecuada... si sigo haciendo una lista de lo que me dirá me enfadare antes de tiempo- Ren suspira.

Horo se ríe...

_ Ya no ha de ser tan malo- dijo Horo.

_ Llevo diez años casado con ella. Se perfectamente que tan malo puede ser- dice Ren.

_ Buen punto- admite Horo.

Cuando llegan a la sala está desierta. La casa más silenciosa que de costumbre...

_ Qué raro que la casa esta tan tranquila- comenta Ren.

_ Claro es que Men tiene torcido el tobillo y no puede ponerse a pelear con Hana.-bromeo Horo.

_ Además Ana no ha gritado ni una vez... bueno a excepción de esta mañana en las escaleras- dice Ren.

_ La calma previa a la tormenta- dice Horo más para sí mismo que para Ren...

Justamente en ese momento viene Yoh caminando...

_ Ah hola muchachos- dice.

_ Nunca pensé decir eso pero que silenciosa esta tu casa Yoh- dice Horo.

Yoh solamente se ríe.

_ Supongo que porque los niños no están peleando, Ana está demasiado ocupada y además porque ustedes no se han puesto a discutir... claro que Chocolove no está para hacerlos pelear- dice Yoh.

Horo y Ren lo miran con reproche lo cual hace reír más al castaño... en ese momento llaman a la puerta.

Tamao se apresura a abrirla... y allí estaba una mujer alta de cabello plateado... tenia puesto un vestido gris con la falda amplia que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Enseguida el espíritu de Shamash el dios se presentó a su lado...Jeanne había llegado.

_ Hola a todos- saludo con su voz suave y sosegada.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos.

Jeanne traía una maleta y Ren se apresuró a cargarla por ella.

_ Le preparare una habitación.- dice Tamao subiendo las escaleras.

Jeanne era la viva imagen de Men. Horo al verla pensó en Men, pues el niño había heredado el cabello y los ojos de su madre.

Jeanne se sentó en un sofá de la sala.

_ Men está en la habitación.- dice Ren.

_ De hecho iba a preguntarte donde estaba- dijo Jeanne.

_ Iré por el- dice Ren.

_ ¿Quiere algo de beber?- le pregunta Tamao que ya había regresado.

_ Un poco de agua por favor- pidió Jeanne.

_ Enseguida- respondió Tamao.

_ Men, tu madre llego- anuncio Ren mientras abría la puerta,

Men sonrió... pero cuando intento levantarse...

Una mueca de dolor cruzo su rostro y se volvió a sentar en la cama...

Ren se acercó y lo levanto.

_ Creo que no podrás levantarte por un buen tiempo- dice Ren mientras emprende el camino, Men le pasa los brazos por el cuello sosteniéndose...

Al ver a su madre no puede evitar sonreír... allí estaba sentada ella. En uno de los sofás de la sala, con uno de sus característicos vestidos hasta la rodilla y su cabello largo y sin amarrar.

Ren vio como el rostro de Jeanne se iluminaba apenas dejo a Men en sus piernas.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza...

_ Me alegra mucho verte Men.

_ Yo también quería verte mama- dice Men dejándose envolver en sus brazos, sin el más mínimo reparo. No le importaba si lo veían en esos momentos o no... solo le importaba que volvía a ver a su mama.

_ ¿Lo has pasado bien aquí?- le pregunta Jeanne.

_ Si mama- dice Men.

_ Qué bueno... pero tienes muchas heridas- comenta Jeanne preocupada, tomando la mano de Men que aun esta vendada después del incidente del jarrón... y también se había percatado de su tobillo vendado y del parche en su rodilla. Mientras abrazaba a Men, miraba a Ren con una mirada muy comunicativa... "me debes una buena explicación"

Ren solamente suspiro y Horo se rio... Jeanne paso una media hora escuchando lo que su hijo había hecho en la pensión... (Men omitió mencionarle el incidente en que había salido corriendo de la pensión)

Cuando Ana salió de su oficina Jeanne se disculpó con ella muy humildemente por su jarrón roto.

_ No hay problema- dijo Ana.- Debí haberlo puesto en un lugar más seguro. Además Men no tiene toda la culpa.

Habían dejado a Men sentado en el sofá frente al televisor y el peli plata buscaba algo bueno que ver en la televisión... aunque se estaba resignando a que en televisión se emitía más basura que otra cosa... y además ese par de inútiles ya estaban fregándole la paciencia.

_ ¡MALDITA SEA YA DEJENME SOLO!- explota Men con una venita latiendo en su frente.

Hana suspira, había estado leyendo un tomo de manga sentado en el sofá contrario... pero con la furiosa exclamación del peli plata se había desconcentrado.

_ Men- le dice reuniendo paciencia- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar?

Men mira al rubio... esta de tan mal humor que no le ha caído nada en gracia que lo mandara a callarse... pues si eso había hecho Hana... o mejor dicho el troglodita.

_ No, no se me da la real gana hacerlo- dice Men- Y no creo que sea tu asunto.

 _Que niño este para maleducado y caprichoso-_ piensa Hana suspirando para volver a concentrarse en su manga... intentando tenerle paciencia.

Men se sorprende de que el otro no le haya contestado con algo peor pero definitivamente no se lo dará a entender. Vuelve a intentar buscar algo bueno que ver en la televisión.

30 minutos después...

Hana ya había perdido la poca paciencia que había lograd sacar no sabía de dónde. Pues Men no solo había continuado gritándole a ese par de idiotas que le hacían de sombra... Hana no había podido avanzar de página en todo ese tiempo...

_ ¡YA CALLATE MEN-ZO!- le grito furioso.

Los ojos color rubí de Men lo miraron centelleantes de furia...

_ ¡¿Quién TE CREES PARA LLAMARME ASI?! ¡TROGLODITA DE MIERDA!- le grito muy, pero muy enojado. Tomando su lanza y apretándola hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron aún más blancos... si es que eso era posible.

_ ¡VEN A DECIRMELO AQUÍ ENANO DEL DEMONIO!- reto Hana con la espada en la mano y la posesión de objetos hecha.

Men aferra más fuerte su lanza y mira a Hana hecho una furia... cuando se pone en pie siente un punzante y agudo dolor en su tobillo que le sube por toda la pierna pero aun así no se va a sentar, salta tomando más impulso con la pierna sana y ataca a Hana el cual rechaza su ataque y luego arremete... Men se ve obligado a apoyarse en ambas piernas y siente como las piernas le tiemblan, pero en especial la pierna lastimada.

Hana arremetía al principio con mucha fuerza... pero se daba cuenta de que Men no detenía sus ataques con eficacia... se dio cuenta de sus piernas temblorosas... detuvo su ataque inmediatamente... tuvo que reaccionar rápido pues Men iba a caer al suelo. Soltando la espada y salto para atrapar al peli plata. Lo que no esperaba era perder el equilibrio y caer una vez hubo atrapado a Men, sus manos ocupadas en sostenerlo no pudieron evitar lo que paso a continuación. Los labios de Men quedaron sobre los suyos. Eran muy suaves. Men jadeo por la sorpresa... y además era una sensación rara... se apartaron lo más pronto posible...

_ Vaya pero si están aprendiendo juegos nuevos- dice la rubia.

_ Juegos más interesantes que destruir media casa- segunda la pelirroja.

_ ¡Ya cállense!- salta Hana sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Men no dice nada... acaricia sus labios dudando... su mente llenándose de mil preguntas, siente el rostro sonrojado y no se cree capaz de mirar a Hana a la cara... pero el dolor lo distrae.

Hana ve las manos del peli plata ir a posarse en su tobillo... recuerda que lo había visto hinchado más temprano y se reprocha por haberlo atacado...

_ Oye... ¿estás bien?- pregunta Hana...

Pero no obtiene respuesta del peli plata.

_ Nosotras solo vinimos a ver porque hacían tanto ruido- dice la rubia.

_ Si, la señora Ana no quiere que rompan algo más- dice la pelirroja.

_ Oye Men... ¡Con un demonio contéstame!- dijo Hana ya muy preocupado.

Y se inclinó un poco para ver el rostro del peli plata... Men pugnaba por contestar y a la vez contener las lágrimas... aunque no estaba teniendo mucho éxito que digamos...

_ Serás tonto- dijo Hana para levantarlo del suelo- Si te dolía debías habérmelo dicho desde un principio en lugar de atacar... tienes suerte si no te has fracturado.

Después de pasar un susto con Men y que el peli plata regresara con un vendaje y un par de muletas de la clínica no fue de sorpresa.

_ ¿Te duele mucho?- Jeanne muy preocupada le preguntaba a su hijo...

Flash Back.

Hana lo había levantado del suelo y lo había dejado en el sofá... Men seguía callado... conteniendo sus lágrimas y mordiendo fuertemente sus labios... su pierna no dejaba de temblar... sin decir una palabra, la rubia se había desaparecido en busca de los padres del peli plata.

_ Men- su madre llegaba rápidamente seguida de su padre... los dos se veían preocupados.

_ Su pierna no deja de temblar- Ren se preocupa enseguida.

_ Vamos a llevarlo al hospital.- dice Jeanne.

Los dos salieron rápidamente llevándose a Men. Y cuando habían regresado Men tenía un vendaje mucho más grueso y un par de muletas.

_ ¿Es muy grave?- pregunta Yoh.

_ Un esguince- le dice Ren- Y todo por apoyar el pie con demasiada fuerza.

_ ¿Cuántas semanas tendrá que estar con esas muletas?- pregunta Ana.

_ Como mínimo unas tres, aunque pueden ser seis- dice Ren.

_ Auch. Eso no debe agradarle nada a Men, con lo inquieto que es- dice Horo.

_ Supongo que tendrá que resignarse. El mismo empeoro la situación.- dice Ren, aunque se ve un poco desanimado no luce molesto.

_ Bueno, se acabaron las peleas con Hana- dice Ana.

_ Si creo que si... pero en esta ocasión fue Men quien empezó- dice Yoh- Aunque no importa quién empiece ellos se pelea igual.

_ Sí, pero por eso es que las cosas han llegado a este punto- dice Ana- No podemos permitir que sigan de esa manera. Tienen que acostumbrarse a la mutua compañía... porque llegara el día o en que destruyan la casa o se maten entre sí.

Jeanne la miro preocupada. No le gustaba la forma en que Ana lo había dicho.

A Ren tampoco le agradaba demasiado pero admitía que la rubia tenía razón.

_ Ana no creo que vayan a matarse...- Yoh había dicho.

_ Y yo creo que sí podrían llegar a hacerlo dado el caso, aunque no digo que vayan a hacerlo con intención.- dijo Ana.

_ ¿Qué sugieres entonces?- dice Ren.

_ Pues... creo que debemos sentarnos a tomar él te. Mientras les cuento de mi plan... aunque no estoy seguro de cómo vayan a tomárselo, creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer dada la situación.- dijo Ana.

Y todos la siguieron a la sala... Jeanne se quedó un poco más para ayudar a Men a sentarse...

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo.

_ Quédate tranquilo.

Se fue a la sala. Donde Ana y los demás estaban hablando. En la sala había dos habitaciones... una para tomar él te y la otra para ver la televisión.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Se te zafo un tornillo?- Ren la miraba sin poder creer lo que proponía Ana...

_ Estoy de acuerdo- dice Yoh calmadamente.

_ Yo no, es decir es una locura. Hana se pone como loco cuando tiene que compartir su habitación... y con Men se lleva muy mal- dijo Horo.

_ Por no decir que no se soportan- secundo Ren.

_ Si se dan cuenta de ello. Lo que les hace falta es convivir el uno con el otro por una cantidad más amplia de tiempo, las peleas al principio serán insoportables. Pero con el tiempo van a calmarse. Descubrirán que es mucho más sencillo permanecer calmados que estar matándose el uno al otro. Además de eso. Hana es mayor que Men y no va a perder la paciencia tan fácil. Y menos ahora que Men está lastimado.- dijo Ana.

_ Yo conozco muy bien a Men- dijo Ren- Van a pelearse con todo a pesar de que Men este lastimado. Men no es de aquellos que se detienen. Y no demostrara lo mucho que le duela a pesar de que se esté deshaciendo de dolor. La necedad y el orgullo lo mueven,

_ Hana y el son tan necios como los que más- dice Horo.

_ Ya verán que va a dar resultado- dice Ana- Además no quiero que rompan toda la casa. Si nada más destrozan una habitación será más económico repararla.

_ ¡Ana!- le reprochan los demás.

La rubia suspira.

_ Intentémoslo y verán el resultado.

_ Ya son las 8:00. A las 8:30 es la hora de dormir de Men.- dice Jeanne.

_ Bueno. Mary pasa las cosas de Men a la habitación de Hana- dice Ana, y la rubia se marcha a hacer lo que le han encomendado.

_ Espero que esto funcione- dice Ren no del todo convencido.

_ Yo espero que Men no se lastime- Jeanne se ve muy preocupada.

Yoh y Horo permanecen a un lado... Yoh viendo a Ana con cierto reproche aunque si entiende el razonamiento de la rubia.

_ ¡Está loca Yoh! Tienes que intentar convencerla.- dijo Horo- Tú vas a tener más suerte que cualquiera... es decir... Ana siempre tiene más en cuenta tu opinión.

_ Te equivocas- dice Yoh- Ana siempre hace lo que quiere a la final por más que escuche a los demás... y a mí no debe tener muchas ganas de oírme en estos precisos momentos.

_ Entiendo- Horo se había percatado de la seriedad que tenía el rostro de su amigo Yoh.

_ ¡¿Qué?!- Men no estaba nada feliz de enterarse de la noticia.

Hana sin embargo suspiro. Sabía que había sido idea de su madre.

No dijo nada. Simplemente lo acepto. Sabía que todo aquello era consecuencia de la pelea que había tenido en la tarde con Men. Y al ver el yeso del menor se sentía ligeramente culpable.

Men estaba más allá de la sorpresa y además muy disgustado, se estaba enterando que tenía que compartir habitación con ese troglodita... y no estaba muy feliz con el... al recordar que tenía ese yeso por su culpa solo lo hacía molestarse más. Odiaba tener que tomarse las cosas con calma. Con ese par de muletas no podía pelear... no había manera de que sujetara su lanza y mantuviera el equilibrio solo con una sola pierna. Era la segunda vez que entraba en la habitación del rubio... pero en esta ocasión también era su habitación... su padre y su madre no habían dicho nada en su apoyo... así que tenía que obedecerlos y quedarse allí. Aunque lo detestara.

Hana estaba leyendo sentado en su cama... Men parecía bastante malhumorado y fastidiado. En la habitación de Hana si había televisión pero el rubio rara vez la encendía...

Aunque francamente no sabía qué era lo que pensaba su madre, Men era realmente insoportable cuando se lo proponía y parecía que ese día era uno de sus peores... (Después de enterarse del divorcio de sus padres, torcerse el tobillo, pelear con él y hacerse un esguince y luego enterarse de que debían compartir habitación) Hana mismo admitía que el peli plata debía estar que echaba humo por las orejas. Suspiro...

_ Oye... no deberías quedarte allí sin hacer nada... ¿quieres ver la televisión?

_ No, no creo que haya nada bueno que ver- dijo Men. No entendía a Hana, a veces era amable con él y luego lo insultaba... ya de por si no entendía que era lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio.

Atrapa algo que le lanzan al vuelo...es un tomo de manga.

_ Eso es mejor que estar sin hacer nada- dice Hana continuando con su lectura.

Men no lo admite pero Hana tiene razón, estar allí sentado en la cama sin hacer nada más que contemplar sus alrededores no era algo que fuera muy divertido que digamos.

Men y Hana estaban en la misma habitación sin pelear, solo leyendo, cada uno concentrado en lo suyo, en una tregua momentánea.

_ Creo que Ana no estaba en sus cávales cuando sugirió eso-dijo Horo que estaba sentado junto a Ren,-Es decir tú conoces a Men mejor que nadie, y pues no es que sea el niño más tranquilo del mundo

_ No, ciertamente Men no es del tipo tranquilo- dijo Ren que estaba fumando para calmar los nervios que sentía en esos momentos.

_ No se han puesto a pelear...- observo Horo.

_ Y que no lo hagan. Men ya está muy lastimado y dudo mucho que pueda pelear sin poder usar los dos brazos... pero seguro que encontraría la manera si estaba lo suficientemente motivado para ello.

_ Creo que Hana va a intentar controlarse con todo su autocontrol antes de ponerse a pelear con Men, después de todo porque se pusieron a pelear es que Men tiene un esguince- dice Horo intentando tranquilizarlo.

_ Si es cierto que Hana es mayor que Men, pero sé que mi hijo puede extinguirle la paciencia a cualquiera- dijo Ren.

_ Ah pues... en eso tienes razón.-dijo Horo.- Y Hana no es que tenga mucha paciencia.

_ Hana salió fue a Ana- dijo Ren.- Aunque a veces puede tener las actitudes de Yoh, aunque no se parece ni remotamente a Yoh cuando tenía 14 años.

_ Si en eso tienes razón- dice Horo.

_ ¿Dónde está Chocolove? No lo he visto en todo el día- dice Ren.

_ Dijo que tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer... aunque seguro está buscando a alguien que tenga sentido del humor tan extraño como para reírse de sus bromas desagradables- dijo Horo.

_ Si, seguramente, aunque Tamao si se ríe de ellas... lo mismo que tu hermana Pilika- recordó Ren.

Desde el cielo...

Hao se había pasado el día contemplando la vida diaria de los habitantes de aquella pensión, lo cierto era que o estaban locos o eran unos anormales.

Ese par de críos se estaban peleando hasta por un vaso de agua, y Ana no les había gritado lo cual no acaba de sorprenderlo, el único grito que le había escuchado a Ana había sido en la mañana. Le había gritado a los amigos de Yoh porque estaban haciendo demasiado alboroto en las escaleras, los mocosos habían roto un jarrón y ella solo había curado sus heridas, al parecer con el tiempo la rubia se había ablandado un poco...

Yoh había estado contemplando el cielo y pensando en las musarañas gran parte del día, además de escuchando música.

Y... Hao se rio... sus amigos habían aprovechado un poco más el tiempo. Aunque solo fuera un poco más.

La única travesura que había hecho hasta ahora... de la cual se sentía muy orgulloso, había sido del pequeño incidente en la última pelea de Hana y Men. Había sido solo su voluntad la que había hecho que Hana tropezara cuando fue a atrapar a Men y que ambos se besaran, aunque fuera solo por unos segundos...

Se había divertido bastante.

Aunque tuvo consecuencias para Men.

De solo recordar lo que haría esa misma noche, sentía unas ganas aún más intensas de echarse a reír... solo esa noche tendría al menos un poco de diversión desde que se había convertido en kami.

El poder absoluto era demasiado aburrido cuando no se podía aprovechar al máximo, sabía que nadie en la tierra sería capaz de hacerle frente y derrotarlo. No se conformaba solamente con controlar el destino de cada ser viviente del mas ínfimo al más gigantesco. Simplemente. Para él no era suficiente. Algo faltaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Era de noche y en la pensión no se escuchaba ni un ruido, todos estaban acomodados en sus respectivos cuartos. Jeanne tenía una habitación en los pisos inferiores...

A eso de la medianoche una corriente de aire frió se adentró en la casa. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas pero aun así se adentró. La ventisca fría subió las escaleras rápidamente recorriendo los pasillos desiertos y colándose entre las rendijas de las puertas, aunque...

Yoh Asakura no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, se revolvía y miraba al techo, no tenía idea porque el sueño le rehuía era noche y además tampoco identificaba el origen de esa inquietud que sentía, fue cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

_ Cuanto tiempo sin verte... hermanito.

Yoh se levantó de inmediato, jamás había imaginado volver a escuchar esa voz.

_ ¡Hao!- salto poniéndose en pie aunque no conseguía ver nada.

_ ¿Me buscabas?- Hao estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana abierta de espaldas al vacío.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Para qué has venido?- Yoh no conseguía tranquilizarse se suponía... ¡se suponía que Hao había muerto! Entonces... ¿se había vuelto loco? Después de todo no había sido nada fácil superar el hecho de que había matado a su propio hermano.

_ Siempre tan amable conmigo, pero si he venido a agradecerte que me hayas dado lo que siempre he querido... he venido a agradecerte por convertirme en Shaman King, por haberme matado- dijo Hao, a medida que hablaba se iba acercando más, mirándolo de manera evaluadora- La edad no te ha hecho nada bien, te veías mejor cuando tenías 14 años.

Yoh tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza en esos momentos... ¿Había dicho Shaman King? Pero se percató de la cercanía del rostro de Hao con el suyo, casi tocándose. Y cuando intento retroceder más, su espalda toco contra la pared. Su hermano estaba parado en el medio del aire, no supo exactamente en qué momento los labios de Hao se encontraron con los suyos, no supo porque no se resistió, hubo muchas cosas que Yoh no supo en ese momento. Se estaba besando... ¡Con su hermano! ¡El hermano al que había matado con sus propias manos! Pero por más que su mente le recriminara parecía que esta estaba completamente desconectada de su cuerpo, los labios de Hao eran increíblemente suaves y además... estaban bañados de un líquido dulce, quizás lo más dulce que había probado en su vida. Y luego todo se oscureció,

Hao atrapo a Yoh, que en esos momentos volvía a tener 14 años.

_ No esperaba que me devolviera el beso a la primera, aunque... besas muy bien otouto- lo último lo murmuro al oído de Yoh, levantándolo en sus brazos lo puso en la cama.- Tengo un recorrido que hacer antes de marcharme.

Hao sale de la habitación, recorriendo los pasillos hasta que llega a una habitación, allí encuentra juntos a un pelinegro y un peli azul acurrucados entre las sabanas.

_ Vaya que reinventan el concepto del tiempo perdido.- dice Hao. Para luego destapar la botella y acercarla a los labios de cada chico, regresando ambos a su aspecto de cuando tenían 14 años.

Hao sonríe satisfecho con su obra y luego tiene un último lugar que le gustaría visitar. Cuando llega allí... su sobrino Hana está durmiendo en la cama más pegada a la pared, la cama más cercana la ventana la ocupaba el pequeño peli plata... estos dos necios eran muy divertidos cuando peleaban. Pero Hao, como kami-sama que era, sabía muy bien que esos dos estaban destinados a otra cosa que pelear el resto de sus días.

Abandono la habitación... pero antes se detuvo y esparció lo que al parecer era un polvillo en el aire... conteniendo la risa burlona se convirtió en ventisca fría y abandono aquella casa... aun no podía quedarse allí... pero no faltaba mucho como para que lo hiciera.

Sus labios aun cosquilleaban levemente luego del beso que se habían dado.

 _Pronto probare algo más que sus labios... aunque no me quejo... es el mejor beso que me han dado._

A la mañana siguiente...

-UWAAAAAAAAAH ¡ERES UN NIÑO!- el primer grito se escuchó.

_ ¡CALLATE QUE TU TAMBIEN!- otro grito más...

_ ¡AAAAAAAY! ¡¿Qué ES ESTO?!- el tercer grito.

Tres chicos habían despertado gritando ese día.

Una muy molesta rubia se levantaba escuchando gritos en su casa, lo primero que piensa es... _los niños se han despertado más temprano..._

Se pone una bata y va caminando por el pasillo hasta la habitación de su hijo abriendo la puerta...

_ Hana ¿se puede saber que...?- comienza a decir Ana.

_ Mama, nosotros no hemos hecho nada...- dice Hana que tiene cara soñolienta, y Men que está en la cama de al lado... parpadea intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, no se ven como si hubieran estado peleando a gritos, más bien se ven como si acabaran de despertar.

_ Muy bien, quédense aquí, voy a ver de dónde salió ese ruido.- dice Ana.

Un pelinegro se había despertado con el grito de Horo... aunque la voz de Horo se escuchaba diferente... podía jurar que se escuchaba como cuando tenía 14 años.

Y cuando abrió los ojos fue como volver en el tiempo, allí estaba el Horo de 14 años mirándolo...

Los dos se miraron con sorpresa... no sabían qué demonios era lo que había pasado pero definitivamente no podían arreglarlo porque no sabían cómo había pasado...

Aunque Horo tuvo una idea un poco más creativa, Ren se sorprendió cuando Horo lo beso... pero no se resistió...

_ Ummm. No sé qué sea esto pero me encanta- dice.

_ Creo que este no es momento para esto- dice Ren jadeando por aire...

_ Yo creo que si... tenemos tiempo de sobra...- dijo Horo volviendo a atacar los labios de Ren mientras sus manos recorren aquel cuerpo, justo como antes... Ren de nuevo se encontró completamente a merced del peli azul...

Yoh trato de calmarse cuando se vio con esa apariencia, seguramente tenía que ver con la visita que Hao le había hecho la noche pasada... había dicho que era el shaman King... Era lo mismo decir que Hao era dios... no estaba muy seguro de si era un sueño o una realidad... pero aun sentía el mismo cosquilleo en los labios... recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había pasado anoche, la conversación que ambos habían tenido y además los labios de Hao sobre los suyos, como estos parecían estar bañados en el líquido más dulce y suave que hubiera probado jamás.

Había sentido algo que jamás sintió con ese beso... como si todo su cuerpo quisiera arder... y luego... se desmayó en sus brazos y al despertar. Tenía la forma de un niño, sus pantalones le resbalaban por las piernas y su camisa le quedaba muy grande, más allá de la rodilla... las mangas le llegaban a los codos. La puerta de su habitación se abrió.

_ Yoh...- había empezado a decir... para luego quedarse en la puerta, paralizada, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par... esa mano firmemente aferrada al marco de la puerta.

Yoh la miraba, pocas cosas conseguían sacar de balance a Ana.

_ ¿Cómo paso?- fue la pregunta que consiguió hacer.

_ No tengo la menor idea Ana- contesto Yoh.

Por primera vez en su vida Ana no tenía idea de que era lo que iba a hacer pero definitivamente no podía dejar que su hijo Hana viera a Yoh de esa manera.

Sonrojado y jadeante. Además de cansado, Ren estaba cayendo en la cama, exhausto. Horo los cubrió a los dos con una manta y luego rodeando a Ren con un brazo... momento en el cual llaman a la puerta.

Los dos despiertan completamente, mirándose entre sí... Ren se pone su camisa, la cual le queda enorme en estos momentos y Horo hace lo propio...

Horo se levanta y abre la puerta.

_ Ah ustedes también- dice Ana.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Horo.

_ Yoh también ha sido convertido en niño- informo Ana.

_ ¿Tienen idea de cómo pudo haber pasado algo así?- pregunta Horo.

_ No, justamente en estos momentos estoy muy sorprendida, pero al parecer nada más a ustedes tres les ha ocurrido esto- dice Ana.

Horo mira a Ren que está sentado en la cama.

_ Deberíamos reunirnos todos en un solo lugar y discutir sobre esto- dice Ana.

_ No tenemos ropa que ponernos si no te has dado cuenta, todo nos queda enorme, no pienso salir así y arriesgarme a que Men pueda verme- dice Ren tajantemente.

_ Le pediré a Mary que les traiga algo de la ropa de Hana.- dijo Ana, y vamos a reunirnos en la habitación de Yoh, así tienen pocas probabilidades de toparse con Hana y Men. Ya que ellos duermen en el último piso... donde están las habitaciones de la familia.

Los dos asintieron.

Hana se levantó y fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes preguntándose de donde provenían esas voces que habían gritado despertándolos en la mañana... los únicos chicos en esa pensión eran él y Men... entonces... ¿Quiénes habían gritado esa mañana?

Escucho el sonido de las muletas, se aparta del lavamanos para darle espacio a Men quien se cepilla los dientes apoyándose solamente con una muleta, dejando la otra apoyada en la pared. A Hana le sorprendía la soltura y habilidad del peli plata aun en esa situación pero intentaba en lo posible no estorbarlo. Le había dejado el lavamanos y había entrado en la ducha desvistiéndose dentro de ella una vez hubo cerrado la puerta corredera y dejando la ropa colgada...

Men detestaba ese par de muletas más que nada en el mundo, pero admitía que eran lo único que lo ayudaba a mantenerse en movimiento y ya estaba mejorando en cómo manejarlas. Compartir habitación y baño con Hana estaba más allá de lo que podía manejar... y menos después de "eso" que había pasado ayer. Los labios le habían quedado hormigueando aun a pesar del dolor... escucha la ducha abriéndose... se lava la cara apoyándose en las muletas con cierta dificultad para no caer. Y la ducha se cierra... Hana se seca el cabello con una toalla y tiene otra envuelta en torno al cuerpo. Cuando va a dejar el cepillo en el vaso la muleta se le escapa y pierde el equilibrio. Hana sabe que si no lo atrapa a tiempo Men va a golpearse la cabeza.

En el momento en que esa muleta se le escapaba, Men cierra los ojos haciéndose a la idea. Pero siente unos brazos evitar que se golpee, rodeándolo con fuerza. Men abre los ojos encontrando a Hana ante él, solo tiene puesta la toalla y el cabello rubio mojado y pegado al rostro. Para la mala suerte del rubio la muleta que había quedado apoyada contra la pared le golpea la espalda fuertemente y la fuerza del golpe lo hace caer al suelo, se pone muy rojo cuando siente la rodilla tersa de Men dar con cierta parte de su anatomía... y Men también se sonroja.

_ Lo... lo lamento- tartamudea... y es la primera vez que Hana lo ve tan sonrojado. Se ve muy adorable.

_ No importa...- dice Hana apenas, el dolor de espalda no lo deja...- ¿Estas bien?

_ Si, muchas gracias- dice Men... _pero... ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Tengo la cara incendiada..._

 _Demonios-_ piensa Hana- _¿Por qué tiene que verse tan bien?_

Men no sabe porque lo hace, no se detiene un segundo a cuestionarse, es como si simplemente tuviera que hacerlo...

Pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio que aún lo está rodeando con sus brazos y sus labios se juntan.

Al sentir esos labios contra los suyos, Hana responde automáticamente, afianzándose más al peli plata y besándolo esta vez en serio... los labios de Men son tan increíblemente suaves... - _Este es su primer beso sin lugar a dudas.-_ piensa el rubio, ese pensamiento no hace más que ponerlo feliz, por alguna razón que le resulta realmente desconocida.

Men siente como Hana le roba el aliento y cuando ya no son capaces de respirar más Hana se separa de Men sintiéndose satisfecho al verlo jadear por aire con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ese sonrojo que lo hacía ver tan bien. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, en los ojos rubí de Men se veía la confusión, pero además había un brillo muy notable a ojos de Hana.

Volvió a besar esos labios, se había hecho adicto a su suavidad... para luego bajar en un camino de besos por su barbilla a su cuello...

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasa? No... no puedo decir ni una sola palabra... -_ piensa el peli plata. Men se muerde los labios... puede sentir como su cuerpo entero se estremece por lo que hace el rubio, no termina de entender que es lo que esta pasado, puede sentir el cuerpo de Hana pegado al suyo... la toalla se había deslizado dejando descubierto el pecho del rubio. Sentir las pequeñas manos de Men apoyadas sobre su pecho hace que Hana sienta su piel arder...

_ Vaya... que par de precoces tenemos aquí- los dos chicos se tensaron separándose inmediatamente.

Los dos se desviaban la mirada, Men sentía su rostro ardiendo además que estaba más confundido que nunca... _¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! Y... ¡¿Por qué me gusta tanto que me bese así?! ¡No está bien! No entiendo..._

_ ¡No es tu asunto!- Hana reacciona enojándose- a todas estas... ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

_ Me mandaron para ayudar a Men- dijo simplemente la chica- Pero ya que estaban tan entusiasmados los dejo a solas- les guiña un ojo y luego abandona la habitación.

Men y Hana se quedan un momento más así... pero...

_ Ven vamos te ayudo a levantarte.- dice Hana y cuando se levanta y levanta a Men, el niño se sonroja más puesto que la sabana queda en el suelo y el rubio está completamente desnudo ante él.

Hana también puede sentir su rostro sonrojado... pero no puede soltar al chico y cubrirse porque Men podría caer al suelo. Lo sentó en el retrete y luego volvió a cubrirse...

Men pudo ver... absolutamente todo ese cuerpo. El rubio tenía una muy buena condición física, sus músculos ligeramente marcados en su abdomen, Men odia sentirse de esa manera... siente que si intenta hablar no podrá hacerlo. No sabe exactamente qué es lo que siente, está confundido, aunque muy seguro que si pudiera caminar por sus propios medios... ya se hubiera marchado...

Cuando el otro comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, Men abrió los ojos como platos...

_ ¿Qué... que haces?- pregunto maldiciéndose por tartamudear.

_ No te vas a bañar con la ropa... ¿O sí?- dijo Hana.

_ Yo... yo puedo hacerlo solo- Men tiene las mejillas más rojas que nada.

_ Ah no, no voy a arriesgarme a dejarte solo cuando casi te caes y te rompes la cabeza hace unos momentos- dijo Hana- y ahora que esa maldita loca del demonio se marchó...- lo último lo dijo con la voz cargada de rabia.

_ No tienes que preocuparte por mí- dijo Men desviando la mirada, recordando la escena pasada.

_ Pues sí, si me preocupo.- Hana ya le había quitado la camisa... dejando al descubierto ese torso de blanca piel tan atrayente. El cuerpo de Men estaba en pleno proceso de cambio aunque aún se veía como un cuerpo infantil.

Además puede sentir un ligero temblor en la piel de Men.

_ ¿Tienes frió?- le pregunta, cerrando la puerta.

Men niega con la cabeza. Completamente sonrojado.

Hana piensa que así se ve adorable... Men siempre está gritando o atacándolo pero verlo de esa manera callado y sonrojado sin mirarlo directamente es muy divertido.

 _¡¿Por qué demonios no se puede limitar a dejarme solo y ya?!-_ piensa Men que no está nada feliz con la situación y mucho menos con la sonrisa que cruza el rostro del rubio.

En ese momento más que en ningún otro maldijo su esguince puesto que no podía escapar del rubio, sus muletas estaban bien lejos de su alcance y no podría levantarse sin perder el equilibrio inmediatamente.

_ Bien, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.- dice Hana.

_ No veo de que tengamos que hablar.- dice Men desviando la mirada.

_ Pues de lo que sea que esté pasando con nosotros. No es "normal" que te beses con una persona, y hace unos momentos tú me besaste. No niego que yo también te respondí el beso, para besarse se necesitan dos personas- dice Hana calmadamente.

_ No sé porque insiste en hablar del tema- Men se molesta pero sigue empeñado en evadirlo.

_ Insisto porque es importante y sin importar, cuanto quieras evitarme tenemos que hablar Men- dijo Hana muy seriamente y el peli plata se vio obligado a devolverle la mirada, muy incómodo. Desnudo de la cintura para arriba y siendo consciente de que el rubio estaba completamente desnudo bajo esa toalla que estaba atada a su cintura. Además que tenía a la vista el torso de Hana, y no sabía porque ese simple hecho le hacía difícil mantener la concentración...y cuando el rubio le desabotono el botón del pantalón y le bajo el cierre su incomodidad aumento.

_ ¡Te digo que yo puedo hacerlo solo!- reprocho el peli plata.

_ Si pudieras hacerlo solo no habrían mandado a esa desgraciada mujer a ayudarte y ahora que ella se fue... me toca hacerlo a mí. ¿O es que acaso bajaras sin bañarte?

Men se siente morir...

 _Déjame... déjame solo y vete ya...-_ piensa desesperado.

Hana lo levanta el tiempo suficiente para bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Men resignado a que el rubio no va a dejarlo solo. No quiere demostrarse débil ante el rubio... aunque no le hace ni pizca de gracia estar desnudo ante el rubio...

_ Ummm... como haremos para no mojarte ese yeso- piensa Hana en voz alta.

_ En la ducha hay una silla que metieron especialmente para mí, es plástica. Mama me dijo que me sentara allí y que así tendría menos riesgo de caerme- dijo Men.

_ ¿Y para no mojarte el yeso?- pregunta Hana.

_ Mi mama compro algo- dijo Men señalando a un empaque.

Decía: Protector de plástico para yesos.

Hana rompió el empaque luego de leer las instrucciones. Le puso el protector a la pierna enyesada de Men, esforzándose por ver lo menos posible del cuerpo del niño y a la vez fallando estrepitosamente. La situación era muy complicada. Men no lo miraba a la cara ni una vez y sus mejillas estaban rojas, en conjunto con sus ojos rubí y su cabello color plata, era la imagen más perfecta que el rubio había visto en su vida aunque justo ahora no lo admitirá ni bajo tortura.

Cuando Hana lo levanto del retrete y su cuerpo estuvo en completo contacto con el suyo, solo separados por la toalla, una toalla que se deslizo hacia el suelo por segunda vez en ese día... los dos se sonrojaron y apartaron la mirada. Habían sentido perfectamente eso... Men estaba seguro que su rostro se había puesto más colorado que un tomate. Había sentido como cierta parte de su cuerpo rozaba al rubio. Y a la vez había sentido como cierta parte del cuerpo del rubio rozaba contra la suya y eso solo consiguió hacerle experimentar una sensación rara.

 _¿Por qué maldita sea siempre tienen que pasarme estas cosas con él? ¡Es solo un niño! ¡Me siento como un maldito!-_ piensa Hana a la vez que muerde sus labios para evitar el jadeo. Escucha claramente el pequeño jadeo de Men y eso solo consigue empeorarle las cosas. Haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tiene, deja a Men en la silla del baño. Sabe que el peli plata puede bañarse solo.

_ Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que termines- dijo Hana.

_ No es necesario que te molestes- dijo Men comenzando con su baño un poco más calmado... aunque su corazón aún seguía latiendo a mil por hora...

Hana sonrió. _Apenado se ve adorable._

Men trataba de concentrarse. Podía ver la silueta de Hana sentado en el retrete era muy distractora. El agua fría en su piel le ayudo lo suficiente para concentrarse.

En su habitación encerrado estaba Yoh Asakura. No quería que su hijo Hana lo viera de esa manera podría alterarse. Ren tampoco había visto a Men, el pelinegro estaba muy angustiado... Horo intentaba calmarlo, Yoh se daba cuenta de que había algo entre sus amigos, se alegraba de que hubieran retomado su relación, los había apoyado hacia 14 años, y los apoyaba ahora. Solo que sabía que para Ren era un poco más delicado puesto que ahora tenía que preocuparse por Men.

_ Siempre preocupándote por los demás. Yoh- dijo Hao.

Yoh se sobresaltó.

_ ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto Hao?! - Dijo Yoh- ¡¿Por qué nos convertiste en niños?!

_ Pues porque quería darles una lección.- dijo Hao.

_ Debiste haber considerado nuestra situación. ¡Tenemos hijos ahora! ¡Tenemos que pensar en ellos también!- le reprochaba Yoh.

_ Sus hijos son lo que menos debería preocuparlos ahora, ellos la están pasando mejor que ustedes- dijo Hao.

A medida que hablaba se acercó a Yoh que estaba sentado en la cama. Yoh solo era capaz de contemplarlo. Se veía como cuando estaba vivo, cuando lo tenía ante el de esa manera, no podía pensar que era una alucinación, Hao levanto la barbilla de Yoh para hacer que su hermano lo viera a la cara, para perderse en esos ojos... los ojos de Yoh se abrieron de par en par cuando Hao lo beso, pero de nuevo allí estaba esa especie de energía que Yoh no tenía manera de describir o definir. Que le decía que no era tan malo dejarse llevar, que no era tan malo abrazarlo y dejarse besar además de responder al beso... por lo que simplemente rodeo a su hermano con los brazos, en esos momentos su mente estaba completamente en blanco...

_ Deberías intentar calmarte un poco- dijo Horo que veía a Ren caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación.

_ No te atrevas a pedirme que me calme- Ren le dio una mirada asesina para luego sentarse en la cama y suspirar.

_ Es que llevas así toda la mañana y dando vueltas por toda la habitación no vas a solucionar lo que sea que haya pasado- dijo Horo.

_ Entonces... ¿Cómo vamos a solucionarlo?- le dijo Ren.

_ No tengo la menor idea- dijo Horo derrotado.

_ Y yo simplemente no puedo quedarme aquí esperando que esto se resuelva, tengo que resolverlo antes de que Men pueda verme así, además que va a preguntar, mi hijo no es nada tonto- dijo Ren.

_ Si pero aquí esta Jeanne, creo que ella puede encargarse de que Men no sospeche demasiado o al menos de cuidar del mientras resolvemos este problema ¿no lo crees?- dijo Horo.

Ren simplemente asintió, pero la situación no le agradaba para nada.

Solo podían permanecer encerrados en esa habitación, pero para variar tenían que encontrar la manera de revertirla pronto o se volviera loco. O quizás puede que Men lo encontrara en esa forma, lo que sea que sucediera... aunque rogaba porque no fuera la segunda y su hijo lo encontrara en su forma actual.

Cuando sintió esas manos recorrer descaradamente la piel de su pecho. Fue como si algo hiciera clic en su cabeza y puso sus manos en el pecho de su hermano para apartarlo.

Pero Hao lejos de apartarse lo beso con mucho más entusiasmo, retirando sus manos de donde estaban segundos antes y solo rodeándolo con sus brazos siguió besándolo. Para luego separarse de Yoh que miro a su alrededor... con cara de sorpresa, por no decir que de aturdimiento. Y es que ya no se encontraban en su habitación.

_ ¿Qué lugar es este?- le pregunta a su hermano.

_ Pues este... este ha sido mi hogar desde ese día.- contesto Hao- Creo que es lo que ustedes allá en la tierra llaman el cielo.

_ ¿Y cómo es que yo puedo estar aquí?- dijo Yoh.

_ Pues porque yo quiero que lo estés. Además supongo que si lo intentara con cualquier otra persona no podría hacerlo. Supongo que tiene que ver el hecho de que somos gemelos- dijo Hao.

_ ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunta Yoh mirando a su hermano.

_ Pues porque aquí es muy difícil que alguien nos descubra o nos interrumpa- dijo Hao.

Yoh tuvo que admitir que su hermano tenía la razón...

_ ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mí?- pregunto Yoh, tenía que sacarse todas esas preguntas de adentro, toda esa confusión que iba a enloquecerlo.

Hao pareció pensarlo antes de contestarle.

_ Ni yo mismo lo sé- dijo el peli largo sinceramente sentándose ante su hermano.

Yoh se lleva la mano a la frente... tratando de aplacar ese zumbido en su cabeza.

\- Ni tú mismo sabes lo que quieres de mí... pero... me convertiste en niño, no solamente a mí sino que también a mis amigos. Y además de eso me besas cada que quieres... ¡Yo te mate! Pase todos estos años, pensando que había sido capaz de matar a mi propio hermano.- dijo Yoh.- Yo que nunca me creí capaz de matar a nadie.

_ Lo sé- dijo simplemente Hao.

_ ¿Nunca llegaste a odiarme?- le pregunta Yoh mirándolo a los ojos, moría por conocer esa respuesta.

_ Si, hubo un tiempo en el que te odie- dijo Hao- Pero solo porque habías conseguido ser más fuerte de lo que yo había sido, pero tengo que agradecerte el haber obtenido lo que tanto quise por más de 1000 años, aunque ahora que lo obtuve... creo que estaba obsesionado con algo que ni con todo mi poder puedo manejar.

Yoh miro a su hermano cuando la última frase abandono sus labios.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo puedes controlar?- dice Yoh.

_ Que no puedo perder los estribos a menos que quiera causar un desastre natural allá abajo. O una masacre- dijo Hao refiriéndose a la tierra.

_ Si creo que mantenerte calmado debe ser una de tus prioridades- dijo Yoh, haciéndose una imagen mental.

_ Al convertirme en Dios... parece que renuncio a todo lo demás.- dijo Hao- Pero esos no son precisamente mis deseos.

_ Siempre has sido del tipo que lo quiere todo o nada- confirmo Yoh, sorprendiéndose de conocer tan bien a su hermano.

\- Si en realidad si, nunca fue mi prioridad el calmarme- dijo Hao.- siempre pensé en cómo hacerme más fuerte y conseguir gente tan fuerte como yo para que fueran mis aliados, mi deseo era crear un mundo enteramente de shamanes y ser el dios de ese mundo. Pero ahora me he convertido en dios. En el dios absoluto de todos los humanos... estoy atado de brazos y no puedo destruir la tierra.

_ Si quisieras podrías hacerlo- dijo Yoh convencido de ello- Puedes destruir a todo ser viviente ahora que eres dios.

_ No, no puedo destruir la tierra. Porque ahora... ellos son mis hijos. Todos los seres vivientes ahora... son mi responsabilidad. Ahora que me convertí en dios sé que si los destruyo no beneficiaría a la tierra sino todo lo contrario.- dijo Hao- La sabiduría y el poder que tanto quise... me hicieron ver como seria la tierra que yo quería construir. Y no me agrado.

_ Nunca pensé que podrías decir estas cosas. Nunca pensé que podrías sentir compasión por los seres humanos. Por eso es que ese día me esforcé tanto por detenerte... y te mate.- dijo Yoh.

_ Sé que todo este tiempo has sentido culpa de ello... como dios puedo verlo todo desde aquí arriba ¿sabes? Aunque nunca pueda participar activamente en la tierra... a veces me muero de aburrimiento aquí arriba- dijo Hao.

_ ¿Y es por eso que nos convertiste en niños?- le dijo Yoh

_ Bueno, en realidad solo debería haber convertido en niños a tus amigos, para enseñarles la lección de volver a empezar incluso cuando el tiempo pasa... pero... no pude resistirme a convertirte a ti también- dijo Hao.

_ ¿Y eso porque?- le pregunta Yoh.

_ Es que me gusta más como te ves cuando tienes esta apariencia- dijo Hao- Además me molestaba sentirme como un crió cada vez que te veía.

Yoh tuvo que reírse ante eso.

_ Supongo que era demasiado para tu ego el verme más grande que tu-acepto Yoh.

_ Óyeme gracias por lo que me toca- Hao lo mira con cierto reproche.

_ Aunque debiste pensar en que a Ren y a mí no nos haría mucha gracia estar en esta forma...- dijo Yoh.

_ Dios no hace las cosas teniendo en cuenta la opinión de los mortales pues siempre habrá opiniones opuestas, quizás tú y tu amigo Ren no querían... pero Horo no está muy disgustado con el cambio, de hecho no le importa.- dijo Hao.

_ Pues las cosas han cambiado y no podemos simplemente permanecer en esta forma y dejar de lado todas nuestras responsabilidades- dice Yoh, le molesta que su hermano lo haya transformado en niño solamente porque quiso...

_ Tú y Ren solo han cambiado porque tienen a Hana y Men, pero sin ellos dos... y sin haberse casado con Jeanne y Ana siguen siendo los mismos, solamente que se han dejado ahogar y arrastrar en la trampa del tiempo. Los seres humanos se van convirtiendo en seres superfluos y conformistas cuando el tiempo corre. Simplemente no saben que el tiempo solo fue creado para controlar cuantos hombres caminan en la tierra. El tiempo no tiene relevancia en el modo de vida que escojan.- dice Hao. Sabe que es crucial que lo entiendan porque mientras no lo entiendan no podrán revertir la transformación.

Yoh por más que se esfuerza no entiende.

_ ¡Pues por supuesto que han cambiado! ¡No solamente se trata de mí! ¡Se trata de mi hijo! Y para Ren es igual- dijo Yoh enojado.

_ Ustedes se rompen la cabeza pensando en lo que sus hijos pensaran o sentirán al verlos en esta forma. Pero lo cierto es que ellos tarde o temprano lo aceptaran.- dijo Hao.

_ Lo tomas todo con demasiada facilidad- dijo Yoh cada palabra llena de enojo- justo ahora no importo demasiado, es mas no me interesa lo que pueda llegar a sucederme. Lo único que me interesa es el bienestar de mi hijo.

_ ¡Y ese es justamente el problema!- reprocho Hao comenzaba a enojarse y el ambiente a su alrededor comenzaba a reflejarlo, las nubes ya no eran tan blancas estaban haciéndose grises, la mirada de enfado de Hao, tal como Yoh la recordaba- ¡Ustedes solamente se preocupan por sus hijos! No digo que no se preocupen por ellos... es natural que lo hagan. ¡Pero tampoco deben echarse al abandono! ¡Tienen que aprender que se puede volver a empezar sin importar nada! ¡Lo único que no puede remediarse es la muerte!

_ ¡Men y Hana también saldrán afectados de esta situación! Si esto no fuera a afectarlos a ellos no me importaría en lo más mínimo- dijo Yoh mirándolo furioso.

_ ¡NO LO SABEN!- y para esas alturas ya las nubes eran grises y los relámpagos cruzaban el lugar... el cabello de Hao elevado en la brisa y su mirada furiosa... todo el conjunto era algo escalofriante.- lo cierto es que ni Ren ni tu saben cómo afectara a Hana y Men, y tampoco saben cómo lidiaran con ello. No saben nada... ¡Yo lo es todo! ¡Es ridículo que quieras sermonearme! ¡Sabiendo que yo soy dios! ¡Que nunca me equivoco!- su cuerpo flotando sobre las nubes grises y su cabello arremolinándose... Yoh recuerda las palabras que le hubiera dicho antes su hermano, cuando estaban hablando sin discutir- _Que no puedo perder los estribos a menos que quiera causar un desastre natural allá abajo. O una masacre-_ se repitieron claramente en su cabeza.

_ ¡Hao cálmate por favor!- le dice ya olvidándose de la discusión.

Las manos de su hermano fueron a su cabeza. Yoh no supo porque o que lo forzó a hacerlo, simplemente corrió hasta abrazarlo y lo beso, al principio sin obtener respuesta pero... Hao le respondió el beso abrazándolo con fuerza e Yoh pudo sentir una especie de energía recorrer su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar... demasiado poder. Ya sabía a qué se refería Hao con demasiado poder. Era tanto poder que era imposible para una sola persona el poder controlarlo. Sin perder la cordura.

Sintió como su hermano respondía al beso aferrándose fuertemente a él. Yoh se dejó hacer sintiendo la necesidad de su hermano, ahora entendía un poco. Aunque solo un poco, a su hermano. Hao siempre tenía miedo de perder el control y asimismo la cordura y destruirlo todo. Ese beso era diferente a los dos anteriores en los cuales habían conservado cierto control, en este no había ningún tipo de control. Era muy necesitado, necesitado y apasionado. Y Hao no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando quedo sobre él. Cuando se separaron por falta del aire... Yoh empezó a recorrerle el cuello. Cuando llego a donde el cuello terminaba... deseo recorrer más de ese cuerpo. Y la camisa de su hermano repentinamente desapareció, sin ponerse a pensar demasiado en ello Yoh volvió a besar a su hermano. Recorriendo ese torso con los dedos suavemente, conociendo esa gran extensión de piel... y Hao se dejaba hacer... por primera vez en todos esos años... sintiendo tranquilidad


	7. Chapter 7

_ Parece que Yoh desapareció- comento Horo.

_ Seguro se las arregló para salir de la casa sin que nadie lo viera- dijo Ren restándole importancia- Siempre le gusto pasear un poco.

_ Si pero... estaba como muy difícil salir de la casa.- comento Horo.

_ Ya verán que estará bien. - dijo Ren que seguía mirando por la ventana de la habitación.

_ ¿Ya terminaste?- dijo Hana.

_ Si- dijo Men.

_ Bueno vamos a ayudarte a salir- dijo Hana abriendo la puerta corredera de la ducha.

Men desvió la mirada y sintió a Hana pasar los brazos por debajo de los suyos. Levantándolo.

Luego volvió a sentarlo en el retrete y le dio una toalla a Men. Dándose la vuelta para darle un poco más de privacidad.

Men agradeció el gesto de que el rubio se volteara para darle más privacidad y se secó lo mejor que pudo para luego quitarse el protector de plástico del yeso...

_ ¿Podrías... darme mis muletas?- le pide a Hana. Pues no tiene manera de alcanzarlas. _Maldita sea, odio esto, lo odio... ¡siento mucha vergüenza! ¿Por qué mi voz tiene que temblar tanto? ¡Demonios!_

_ Si no hay problema- dijo el rubio alcanzando las muletas. Men puede ver que la espalda del rubio comienza a amoratarse, seguro en el lugar donde la muleta lo había golpeado.

Hana le alcanza las muletas a Men y Hana lo ayuda a levantarse, le envuelve la toalla en torno a su pequeño cuerpo, manteniendo la mirada fija en su hombro de piel pálida.

Men desvía la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas arder...

_ Haz el favor de no mirarme tanto Asakura.- dice. A esas alturas pensando que en su vida no había sentido más vergüenza que en esos momentos, dependía completamente del rubio...

_ No comiences.- dijo Hana conteniéndose por no mandarlo a la mierda- Bien sabes que no siento ningún entusiasmo por estar aquí pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Y luego el rubio va a la puerta y la mantiene abierta hasta que Men sale del baño.

Y luego cuando los dos llegan a la habitación, Men sin mirar a Hana directamente a la cara y no muy seguro de que es lo que puede hacer... no puede vestirse por sí solo.

Hana hace una mueca, el dolor en su espalda se está haciendo desagradable.

_ Ummm ¿Te duele mucho la espalda?- le pregunta la voz tímida de Men.

_ No, no te preocupes- contesta Hana buscando la ropa y dándose la vuelta. Tenía que cambiarse. Se fue al baño y se vistió lo más rápidamente que pudo... el dolor en su espalda no le dejaba inclinarse demasiado para ponerse los pantalones, ponerse la camisa fue tan sencillo como siempre. Y salió de la habitación para encontrar a Men envuelto en la toalla y sentado en la cama. Al parecer el peli plata no era capaz de vestirse solo...

 _Definitivamente... mi tío me detesta-_ piensa Hana.

...

Definitivamente Men piensa que no puede sentirse más apenado en su vida. Mientras baja las escaleras acompañado de un rubio que al parecer se ha transformado en su niñera... _como si no tuviera suficiente con ese par de trogloditas que me siguen a todos lados... ¡también tiene que hacerlo el!_

En estos momentos está muy enojado con sus padres... aunque... no por eso va a dárselos a entender.

Cuando llegan al comedor todos están sentados alrededor de la mesa, aunque puede ver a tres personas que brillan por su ausencia, no está su padre. Tampoco el padre del rubio, y aquel señor de cabello azul y actitud tan estresante.

Su madre le sonríe y se pone de pie para ayudarlo a sentarse en la silla que esta junto a la suya.

_ Buenos días cariño... ¿Tuviste algún problema?- le pregunta su madre que ha notado el disgusto de su hijo pese a que este no lo exprese.

_ No, ninguno madre- respondió Men, cuando su madre le había hecho esa pregunta sintió que sus mejillas se ponían más rojas que nada cuando recordó TODOS los problemas que tuvo particularmente esa mañana.

Hana se sentó en una silla cercana a la de su madre aunque pudo escuchar perfectamente la conversación entre el peli plata y su mama. Había sonreído al escuchar la respuesta del peli plata pues sabía que había tenido todos los problemas del mundo...

Flash Back.

 _Definitivamente... mi tío me detesta-_ piensa Hana, para luego acercarse al peli plata y decirle.

 ___ Bien vamos a escoger tu ropa. Supongo que vas a necesitar ayuda- dice.

Men no levanta la mirada puesto que no se siente capaz de ver al rubio directamente a la cara. Se levanta y procede a escoger su ropa con ayuda del rubio que le abre las gavetas puesto que él no puede hacerlo por sí mismo.

Cuando Hana ve el contenido de las gavetas piensa...

 _¿Qué este niño tiene afición por los uniformes?_

Todas las prendas en esas gavetas son iguales y Hana podría jurar que son de la misma marca, una camisa blanca. Unos pantalones negros. Medias blancas. Y una chaqueta dorada... y todo eso por cantidades. Dobladas y guardadas en la gaveta una sobre otra. ¿Qué Men no se cansaba de vestir la misma ropa todo el tiempo?

 _Aunque bien que se ve con esa ropa-_ se sorprende pensando el rubio y cuando ese pensamiento cruza su mente le dan ganas de darse de cabezazos contra las paredes, aunque ya tiene suficiente con el dolor de espalda que tiene en esos momentos.

Hana trago grueso, llego el momento de la verdad cuando tendría que usar todo su autocontrol para contener lo que sé que le pasaba cuando tenía cerca al peli plata.

Men sabía que no había salida puesto que necesitaba mucha ayuda... dejo que el rubio le quitara la toalla y le pusiera la ropa interior sus mejillas rojas puesto que en ese momento se moría de la vergüenza. Luego Hana le puso el pantalón.

_ Vas a tener que levantarte un momento- le pide. Y es que había dejado la ropa interior y los pantalones a media pierna.

¿Qué cómo le hacía para controlarse? Realmente no lo sabía, suponía que con solo mirar un punto fijo que no fuera el cuerpo de piel delicada que estaba junto a él. Pero nada podía hacer con esa especie de corrientazo que le recorría los dedos cuando tenía que tocar la blanca piel, aunque fuera solo por unos momentos.

Luego subió el pantalón y lo abrocho... ya el peli plata no necesitaba su ayuda. Dejo las muletas cerca de su cuerpo y se puso la camisa, aun con el sonrojo muy visible en sus mejillas. Luego tomo la chaqueta y se la puso. Tomando las muletas y volviendo a incorporarse, los dos salieron al pasillo sin decirse una sola palabra o mirarse antes de llegar al comedor...

Yoh despierta en medio de las nubes, su hermano Hao estaba profundamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho... el largo cabello de Hao cayendo sobre su espalda es muy suave y sedoso al tacto por lo que Yoh se entretiene jugando con un par de mechones... ahora su mente parece zumbar... los mil y un pensamientos pasan por ella después de lo que ha acabado de pasar... aunque de una cosa esta seguro... esta es una de las mejores experiencias que ha tenido en su vida.

Al ver a Hao durmiendo admitía que su hermano no tenía aspecto de alguien demasiado peligroso, es más Hao se veía muy bien mientras dormía.

Yoh suspiro... acababa de tener sexo con su hermano... eso podía confundir a cualquiera, en especial después de llevar más de 14 años de matrimonio y tener un hijo adolescente... nunca antes había tenido una experiencia ni remotamente parecida a la que había tenido con Hao en el pasado... y estaba seguro de que esto había ocurrido era por tratarse de Hao, solamente por eso... y es que viéndolo dormir en su pecho. No se arrepentía de lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos. Decidió que justamente ahora no deseaba martirizarse con ello. Por lo que volvió a acostarse y cerró los ojos sintiendo la respiración cálida de su hermano contra su piel y su cuerpo contra el suyo...

_ No está en los alrededores de la pensión doña Ana- le informo Ryu- Ya lo hemos estado buscando un buen rato.

_ Yoh es un irresponsable no quiero que Hana vaya a verlo de esa manera- dice Ana enojada...

_ No se preocupe, seguramente Don Yoh no va a dejarse ver tan fácilmente, además no pueden permanecer encerrados toda la vida- dice el hombre para luego retirarse...

Ana suspira, solo podía esperar que Hana no viera a Yoh...

Ren suspiro luego de dar su enésimo paseo en ese reducido espacio. Horo simplemente permanecía sentado en la cama leyendo... al parecer se lo estaba tomando con demasiada calma, como él no tenía un hijo por el cual preocuparse... se preguntó a donde habría ido Yoh...

Miro a Horo con cierto reproche quizás el encierro estaba poniéndolo más irritante, además deseaba saber que era lo que estaba haciendo Men y si es que había preguntado por el...

Mirar por la ventana ya no le era suficiente por lo que ya dándose por vencido abrió la ventana... Horo levanto la vista de lo que estaba leyendo y miro a Ren de manera interrogante, el pelinegro simplemente salto y Horo se levantó de la cama rápidamente para ver a Ren aterrizando limpiamente en el suelo.

_ ¡Oye! Regresa aquí que los niños podrían verte- llamo Horo.

_ No soporto estar en esa bendita habitación más tiempo.- dijo Ren con su mirada dorada resplandeciendo de irritación. - No Soporto tanto tiempo sin hacer absolutamente nada de utilidad.

Horo suspiro buscando paciencia, sabía que el pelinegro era desquiciante cuando estaba en sus días, y estar tanto tiempo encerrado no le hacía nada bien a la personalidad explosiva de Ren.

_ ¿Qué harás si Men llega a verte en esa forma? ¿Cómo vas a explicárselo?- dijo Horo.

_ No soy tan imbécil como para dejar que Men vaya a verme y si permanezco un maldito segundo más en esa habitación viéndote leer voy a volverme loco- dijo Ren.

_ Haz lo que se te pegue la gana grandísimo baka- le recrimina Horo ya perdiendo la paciencia.

_ ¡¿Cómo me dijiste Hoto?! ¡Ven a decírmelo aquí!- Horo siente como su paciencia se va a la mierda... tomando su tabla y realizando la posesión de objetos se deja caer por la ventana.

Ren esquiva la avalancha de hielo.

_ Basón- el espíritu del general viene velozmente y Ren realiza la posesión de objetos con la espada Horaiken.

Men había estado sentado en la sala, y cuando el espíritu de Basón había salido tan deprisa solo pudo pensar en su padre... se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y fue hacia la puerta... abriendo la puerta principal con cierta dificultad... lo deja algo extrañado ver a dos chicos desconocidos peleando, uno de cabello azul y el otro... los ojos de Men se abren desmesuradamente.

_ ¡Tú! ¡DEVUELVEME LA ESPADA DE MI PADRE!- Men estaba muy enfadado mirando a los dos que peleaban y ellos se habían detenido al verlo...

_ Men- ese chico parece conocerlo... Men lo mira más atentamente... lo que termina de hacer clic en la cabeza del peli plata que se queda mirándolo sorprendido...

 _Esto no puede ser posible-_ pensó Men- _el... él es... ¡¿Mi papa?!_

Horo y Ren se habían olvidado de pelear, Ren miraba a Men esperando que su hijo no estuviera tan perturbado con todo esto...

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es que has vuelto a ser un niño?!- grito viéndolo sin poder creérselo...

Ren suspiro... desvaneciendo su posesión de objetos y entrando con su hijo a la casa... le contaría todo lo que había pasado. Horo permaneció atrás dándoles algo de ventaja... si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de detener al pelinegro y Ren hubiera regresado a la habitación en lugar de ponerse los dos a hacer el tonto...

Pero ya estaba hecho y no había manera de dar vuelta atrás...

Yoh volvió a despertar, Hao no había cambiado de posición y seguía durmiendo, seguro había quedado exhausto. Yoh no quería despertarlo pero también quería regresar a casa... sentía el largo cabello de Hao llegarle a las caderas... le hacía un poco de cosquillas. Aunque se sentía suave contra su piel. Cerró los ojos y suspiro... si tan solo hubiera una opción para saber qué era lo que ocurría en casa... quería saber si alguien había ido a su habitación y si ya se habían percatado de su ausencia... la pantalla que estaba al otro lado de la cual Hao le había hablado un poco... comenzó a parpadear... le mostro imágenes de la casa. Horo y Ren estaban peleando en el jardín... y Men abre la puerta.

 _Pobre Ren.-_ piensa.

Ve que Ana había entrado en su habitación y luego salió suspirando y cerrando la puerta de un portazo...

Yoh suspiro cuando regresara definitivamente tendría problemas... tenía que regresar y lo sabía pero no quería dejar a Hao solo... además que si se movía más despertaría a su hermano.

Acostado mirando al techo, Yoh sabía que no podría evitar tomar una decisión por mucho más tiempo. Tanto tiempo libre que enfrentaba no se le hacía muy agradable en esos momentos. Aunque por lo demás se sentía muy cómodo. El cálido cuerpo de Hao contra el suyo, y la suavidad de las nubes en su espalda. Todo aquello se le hacía demasiado agradable, tenía una sensación de pertenencia, de que ese lugar era al que pertenecía.

Y eso lo asustaba, la confusión en su cabeza haciéndose cada vez más grande... cada vez más pesada... tenía que aclarar el desastre interno que tenía...

Suspirando, Yoh se centró en lo que debía hacer a continuación,.. Tomar una decisión.

_ ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando kami-sama?!- salta Men luego de escuchar la historia de su padre- ¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto a la familia? ¿Lo sabe mama?

_ Si lo sé- la voz de Jeanne proveniente de detrás de ellos los sobresalto ligeramente, dado que habían estado tan concentrados en la conversación que no les habían prestado atención a los demás.

Jeanne se sentó junto a ellos, ese día llevaba un vestido rosa pálido que tenía una cinta negra en la cintura... como todos sus vestidos este era de falda amplia y hasta las rodillas.

_ ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos me dijo?- pregunto Men.

\- Pues... porque sabíamos que ibas a alterarte de manera innecesaria, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto para que Ren vuelva a su forma anterior y de nada sirve preocuparnos por ello- dijo Jeanne.- Y tú de hecho estas preocupándote más que Ren por este hecho.

Men no dijo nada pues su madre tenía razón.

_ Lo único que le importaba a tu padre era que tu pudieras ser afectado por esto- dijo Jeanne.

_ Realmente...- Men mira a su padre- No es que me afecte mucho (suspira). Pero dígame si ya saben si hay manera de que regrese a su forma anterior- dice Men alzando una ceja mostrando seriedad en sus palabras.

\- No, no sé cómo hacerlo... si pudiera hacerlo por mí mismo, ya lo hubiera hecho hacía mucho tiempo- dijo Ren.

\- Y entonces... ¿Quién más se convirtió en niño?- pregunto Men sintiendo curiosidad. No podía haber sido únicamente su padre.

\- Yoh y Horo Horo- responde Ren. Ya no piensa ocultarle nada a Men, lo cierto es que lo tomo mejor de lo que él se lo esperaba... una vez más su hijo demostraba que era capaz de ser toda una caja de sorpresas.

_ ¿Me puedes decir cómo es que te hiciste este golpe en la espalda Hana?- le pregunto Ana mientras aplicaba la crema des inflamatoria a lo largo de la espalda de su hijo...

_ Fue un accidente mama, una de las muletas de Men me cayó en la espalda- dijo Hana para luego soltar un pequeño jadeo a causa de que su madre le había presionado un poco más en la zona lastimada.

_ Estaba muy hinchado- dijo Ana algo preocupada.

_ Estaré bien mama- dijo Hana.

_ Quiero que te quedes aquí tranquilo- dijo Ana levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Ya habían pasado dos horas, e Yoh había tomado su decisión, después de lo que le parecieron siglos... tenía que olvidarse de todo aquello. Mientras reinara esa confusión en su mente no era justo o sano que se permitiera salir con alguien más y menos con su hermano, al cual había asesinado a la edad de 14 años...

Analizando sus actos de manera racional... estaba cometiendo una estupidez... sabía que tenían que hablar... que había muchas cosas que tenían que dejar en claro... pero en esos momentos, lo que más deseaba... era regresar a casa.

Y como si pensarlo fuera más que suficiente... allí estaba Yoh, en su habitación justo como en la mañana. Aunque aún estaba desnudo. Por lo que tomo una camiseta y se la puso... en sus 14 año una camiseta le quedaba como una bata. Miro al cielo y sintió tristeza...

Pero justamente ahora... regresar a casa era lo mejor que podía hacer. Para aclarar sus dudas... porque en ese momento tenía demasiadas.

Hao se revolvió ligeramente en las nubes... vaya que se había quedado dormido... antes de abrir los ojos ya sabía que Yoh no se encontraba en ese lugar. Pero... ¿Cómo le había hecho para regresar a la tierra? Aunque esa pregunta quedo en segundo plano, se sentía muy triste. Por una razón que no comprendía... además de eso... _Ni siquiera se quedó aquí para hablar el muy maldito... sino que se largó antes de que yo despertara... ¿Tan poco significo para él? Cuando dijo sentirse tan culpable de haberme matado... pensé que al menos le importaba un poco. Yoh es un maldito mentiroso y caradura..._

Todo a su alrededor había cambiado, el blanco se había transformado en negro, la pantalla que le permitía ver a la tierra se había roto en miles de fragmentos de hielo... pero... podía sentir como las nubes dejaban de ser solidas... y cuando cayó al vacío... lo comprendió... había perdido la mitad de sus poderes... y con solo la mitad, no podía permanecer en el cielo.

Mientras caía sentía el viento agitar su cabello con fuerza y el agua que caía de las nubes empapándolo... cerró los ojos... sabía que cuando tocara la tierra no se haría daño... porque ya estaba muerto. El daño que tenía, no se lo podía hacer cualquiera... cuando cayó en el lago y se hundió... sonrió un poco, el agua siempre le había agradado... era su entorno preferido cuando quería meditar por largo tiempo... cuando quería estar alejado del mundo... y además... dentro del agua podía llorar y nadie nunca sabría que había llorado...

En el fondo del agua, en ese entorno cálido, oculto de la superficie, abrazado a sí mismo y sentado en el fondo del lago, sintió como sus lágrimas se escapaban una tras otra... odiaba aquello... ¡Estaría muchísimo mejor sin sentir nada! Quiero... dormir. Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse y siente el cuerpo pesado... justamente ahora lo quería olvidar todo... olvidaba que era kami-sama, olvidaba que tenía que velar por el mundo y todos los seres que en el habitaban, en la lejana superficie del lago podía ver como las miles de pequeñas gotas se confundían con el agua del lago...con los ojos cerrados y sintiéndose cada vez mejor... solo era consciente de la tierra del fondo contra su espalda, su cabello que se removía con los sutiles movimientos del agua hacían que su cabello se removiera como las algas que estaban a su alrededor, y el único sonido que escuchaba, eran los latidos de su propio corazón...

Mirando por la ventana de la habitación, Yoh vio como el perfecto día soleado se convertía no solo en un día lluvioso sino además en una tormenta, las nubes negras de vez en cuando se iluminaban gracias a los relámpagos, las gotas de lluvia caían como torpedos contra los cristales de la ventana... pero lo que termino de alertarlo...

_ Agh- llevándose la mano inmediatamente al pecho pues había sentido el dolor, como si su corazón estuviera latiendo más lentamente... cayó arrodillado.

 _Hao-_ piensa mirando al cielo.

Luego lo invade una sensación de sueño... y sus ojos se cierran inmediatamente. Allí en el piso donde esta... su cuerpo va a dar contra el suelo con fuerza y se golpea la cabeza. Pero ya estaba dormido por lo que no hay ni un solo gesto de dolor.

Hana mira por la ventana al escuchar las gotas golpear contra los cristales... el cielo se ha convertido en una mezcla de nubes oscuras, relámpagos y la lluvia cae con fuerza contra las ventanas...

 _Parece que alguien está de malhumor-_ pensó Hana,

Este fastidiado de estar en su habitación, se había quedado dormido hasta que la lluvia contra la ventana lo había despertado...

_ ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunta Horo cuando Ren entra en la habitación.

_ Supongo que bien.- dijo Ren.-Men se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperábamos.

_ ¿Esperaban?- pregunto Horo.

_ Si, Jeanne llego justo después de contarle lo que había pasado y me ayudo bastante que ella estuviera allí, creo que eso influyó para que Men se lo tomara con un poco más de calma.- dijo Ren.

_ Me alegro- dijo Horo- Quería... disculparme. Ya sabes por ponerme a pelear contigo en el jardín.

_ No, yo fui quien te provoco, de hecho la culpa de esto la tengo yo mismo, aunque debo verle el lado bueno, lo que me preocupaba ya está resuelto, ahora estoy mucho más tranquilo- dijo Ren.

_ Entonces quien aún no lo sabe es Hana- dijo Horo.

_ No sé qué planean hacer Yoh y Ana al respecto- dijo Ren.

_ ¿Has visto a Hana hoy? El y Men no se han peleado hoy- dijo Horo.

_ Parece que Hana está en su habitación, Ana subió hace unos momentos- dijo Ren.


	8. Chapter 8

Un peli plata estaba en la sala, no eran muchas sus opciones para pasar el rato dado que no podía moverse con la libertad que quisiera... la lluvia que estaba cayendo era realmente torrencial. No se imaginaba a alguien en la calle en esos momentos.

Tenía frio y además... ¿Dónde se había metido el troglodita? Al menos en esos momentos no estaban cerca ese par de inútiles porque en estos momentos sí que conseguirían agotarle la paciencia. En la televisión no había nada bueno que ver... en estos momentos una buena discusión no le vendría mal... pero además había algo en el ambiente, algo que aplanaba el ambiente por completo. Una especie de energía que no era nada positiva.

_ Yoh... despierta Yoh- Ana lo sacudía, cuando había entrado en la habitación a buscar algún rastro de él, lo había encontrado tirado en el suelo al pie de la ventana. Yoh abrió los ojos con dificultad... veía borroso aunque sabía que era Ana la que estaba junto a él. Poco a poco pudo enfocar la vista pero allí estaba esa sensación de nuevo.

_ ¿Dónde estuviste?- pregunto Ana.

Yoh negó con la cabeza. Ella no le pregunto nada más...

_ Dentro de poco va a ser la hora de la cena. En un rato te traerán más ropa.- dijo Ana saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

_ Yoh apareció en su habitación.- dijo Horo que en esos momentos estaba entrando en la habitación.

_ Qué bien- dijo Ren- Quizás haya averiguado algo de cómo podemos regresar a nuestra forma anterior...

_ No lo sé, no sabemos si es que estaba hablando con Hao o no- dijo Horo.

_ Supongo que sí, hay muchas cosas que me hacen creer que estaba con Hao, y estoy seguro que si se lo preguntamos nos lo dirá- dijo Ren.

_ De acuerdo- se limitó a decir Horo.

Cuando llego la ropa a la habitación Yoh se cambió... la lluvia ya había empezado a deprimirlo más de la cuenta, tenía que hablar con Hao... pero en estos momentos no se sentía capaz, por alguna extraña razón... y además podía sentirlo en su interior había algo diferente, algo había cambiado en el...

Cuando salió de su habitación pudo ver a sus amigos que venían caminando por el pasillo hacia él.

_ Yoh.- saludo Horo.

_ Hola muchachos, no nos vemos desde la mañana- saludo Yoh.

\- En realidad queremos hablar contigo.- dijo Horo.

\- ¿Ya has descubierto como podemos volver a nuestra forma original?- dijo Ren sin darse rodeos.

\- No hay manera de que recuperen su forma anterior, al menos no por ahora- dijo Yoh.

\- Estúpido Hao- rumio Ren con rabia.

Yoh lo miro con reproche.

_ No insultes a Hao- es la respuesta y sus amigos lo miran con algo de sorpresa.

_ Nos convirtió en adolescentes simplemente porque quiso hacerlo- dijo Ren enojado con su amigo.

_ Hao es kami- es la respuesta de Yoh- Tiene sus razones para todas las cosas que hace. No simplemente nos transformó porque "quiso hacerlo" nos transformó porque quería enseñarnos una lección y con esa mentalidad no vas a conseguir regresar a tu forma anterior.

Yoh se molestó mucho con su amigo pero se esforzaba por mantenerse tranquilo, odiaba que los demás cuestionaran a Hao y lo insultaran... no se puso a pensar en ese momento porque simplemente tenía que defender a Hao.

_ ¿Por qué te enojas tanto Yoh?- le pregunto Horo en un intento de mantener la paz.

_ Yo...- Yoh no sabía que decir al respecto- ¡Simplemente porque me molesta!- termina para luego salir caminando hacia las escaleras.

_ ¿Qué demonios le pasa?- se preguntó Ren en voz alta.

_ No lo sé, pero para que defienda a Hao definitivamente debe ser algo malo- dijo Horo.

_ Tenemos que averiguar qué fue lo que paso- dijo Ren.

_ Yoh no nos lo dirá y Hao... pues no sé cómo conseguiremos hablar con él, no es como si fuera a aparecer solo porque se lo pidamos... Hao nunca ha sido del tipo educado.- dijo Horo.

_ Y ahora que es kami-sama debe tener el ego por los cielos- rumio Ren.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras Yoh se llevó la mano a la cabeza, esa sensación tan extraña estaba aumentando, justamente ahora escuchaba muchos susurros, eran demasiadas voces en su cabeza al punto que la hacían doler. Cuando pudo entender algo de las voces, eran rezos... podía escuchar a mucha gente rezando, además que podía sentir el pánico en esas palabras, la lluvia caía con fuerza contra el techo de la casa... cuando llego a la sala...

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Men, le extraño que Hana no estuviera por allí... con la lluvia torrencial que estaba cayendo en esos momentos no pensó ni por un segundo en que Hana había salido, sabía que Ana no lo dejaría.

El peli plata tenía pinta de estar muy fastidiado sentado en la sala... y el televisor encendido no parecía distraerlo demasiado.

_ No pareces divertirte mucho.- comento Yoh sentándose en el sofá contrario.

_ No en realidad no- respondió Men estudiándolo con la mirada.

_ Debe ser muy molesto para ti dado que eres una persona muy activa- dijo Yoh.

_ Lo peor de todo es que dependo de las personas para hacer cosas que normalmente haría por mí mismo- dijo Men.

_ ¿Te gustaría recuperarte?- le pregunta Yoh.

_ Más que nada. Pero tengo que esperarme unas semanas más- dijo Men.

_ Si te dijera que puedo curarte ahora... ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?- dice Yoh. No sabe que es lo que lo impulsa a actuar de esa forma... de hecho hay muchas cosas que le gustaría saber en ese preciso momento.

Men finalmente asiente.

Yoh se levanta y posando su mano a cierta distancia de la pierna de Men y se concentra en devolverla a su estado anterior... Men sin embargo puede sentir una calidez en su pierna...

_ Creo que ya puedes probar- dijo Yoh.

Men se incorpora y... no siente dolor al apoyar su pie en el suelo.

_ ¡Estoy curado!- declara sorprendido.- Se lo agradezco- le dice a Yoh.

_ No deberías ser tan formal conmigo- Yoh le sonrió.- Espero que puedas distraerte más ahora que estas curado.

Men asintió e Yoh subió las escaleras, aún faltaban unos 15 minutos para la cena, cuando llego a su habitación ya alguien lo estaba esperando...

Horo estaba sentado en la cama mirando la ventana... aunque no se podía ver mucho a través de ella.

_ Hey- saludo Yoh cerrando la puerta.

_ ¿Por qué te molestaste tanto Yoh?- pregunto Horo.

_ Pues, porque Ren parece estar muy resentido con Hao, y lo cierto es que Hao no nos transformó simplemente porque quisiera hacerlo-dijo Yoh.

_ ¿Hablaste con el esta mañana?- le pregunta Horo.

\- Si hablamos- dijo Yoh.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-pregunto Horo.

\- Dijo que nos había transformado porque quería enseñarnos que el tiempo no había sido creado con el propósito de que los seres vivos temieran su avance o retroceso...- dijo Yoh.

\- ¿Por qué te dijo eso?- pregunto el peli azul... aunque se hacía una idea.

\- Dijo que quería enseñarnos la lección porque la necesitábamos, todos nosotros. Y bueno, para mí no es ningún misterio que aun después de todos estos años seguías amando a Ren... de hecho cuando le reclame a Hao de la misma manera que Ren lo hizo en el pasillo... fue que entendí sus razones, de hecho Hao me las grito muy molesto- dijo Yoh.

\- Pero... ¿Por qué hacerlo tan drástico? Es decir... no muchos pueden decir que han regresado a su apariencia cuando tenían 14 años- dijo Horo.

\- Pues, dijo que era la única manera con nosotros, que éramos unos necios.- dijo Yoh- Y que de esta manera, nos quitaba todas nuestras cadenas, que si lo único que nos ataba era nuestra edad, entonces nos regresaría a la edad en la que teníamos completa libertad de nuestras acciones.

\- Con que esa es su lógica- dijo Horo pensativamente

\- Me dijo muchas cosas...- dijo Yoh.

\- Si supongo que tú tienes razón después de todo, él es kami-sama y él sabe más que nosotros mismos sobre nuestras seguridades e inseguridades- dijo Horo- Y si quería darnos una lección tendremos que aprenderla tarde o temprano.

\- Aunque al menos sí que logro que regresaran el tiempo- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa- Sé que tú y Ren lo han retomado y no puedo más que alegrarme por ustedes... pero Ren... ¿Qué hará con respecto a Jeanne? Y... Men.

\- Jeanne y Ren se han divorciado, de mutuo acuerdo en realidad- dijo Horo- Y Men aún no lo sabe y creo que no es prudente decírselo hasta que tenga una edad para asimilarlo.

\- Men es un chico muy listo se percatara de que algo le están ocultando y sería mucho peor que los encontrara... eh... en una situación comprometedora- dijo Yoh.

\- Si tienes razón.- dijo Horo que no quería ni imaginarse esa posibilidad.

\- ¿Ren sabe que has venido a hablar conmigo?- dijo Yoh.

\- No, vine porque quería saber tus razones, te molestaste demasiado., y te conozco lo suficiente además... yo reaccionaria de esa misma manera si alguien insultara a Ren.-dijo Horo mirando atentamente a su amigo...

Yoh desvió la mirada, sin saber cómo es que Horo se había dado cuenta si él no pensaba decírselo a nadie.

_ Lo defendiste con demasiado apasionamiento- dijo Horo seguramente adivinando los pensamientos que se cruzaron por la mente de Yoh.

Yoh simplemente permaneció callado y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Horo se percató de que algo le pasaba a su amigo.

_ ¿Todo está bien?- pregunta algo preocupado.

Yoh negó con la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pasa?- le pregunto Horo.

Yoh miro a los ojos a su amigo... y se decidió a contárselo todo, tenía que hablar con alguien o se volvería completamente loco.

Media hora después...

_ Nunca pensé que le daría la razón a Hao- fue todo lo que dijo Horo en ese momento.

Yoh lo miro esperando que continuara.

_ Te fuiste antes de que el despertara después de... eso- dijo Horo aun sin terminar de comprenderlo- Puede darse a malas interpretaciones. Como que solo quisiste pasar un buen rato.

_ ¡Yo jamás haría eso!- Yoh salto enojado.

_ Y como yo lo sé no lo dudo- dijo Horo- Pero tú y Hao estuvieron separados durante mucho tiempo... en todo este tiempo... pudieron haber cambiado muchas cosas. Dejando de lado que Hao es tu hermano...

_ ¿Qué?- Yoh se estaba impacientando.

\- Mira como estuviste con Ana desde siempre quizás no entiendas... lo que hiciste no estuvo nada bien- dijo Horo- vamos a planteártelo así, ¿te gustaría tener sexo con una persona y que esta desapareciera mientras duermes? ¿No te sentirías usado?

Yoh se lo medita un tiempo... y luego asiente.

_ Es que... simplemente con Hao no pude pensar se esa manera tan sencilla- dijo Yoh- En ese momento, justo después de todo cuando comencé a pensar. Sentí que no podía permanecer más tiempo allí.

Horo miro a Yoh sin hacerse una idea de lo que era estar en semejante situación... y aun no podía creerse del todo lo que había pasado, de hecho había tenido que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que no pareciera haberle dado una conmoción cerebral...

Es que toda la situación era realmente... inesperada, extraña, compleja... ¿Yoh y Hao? Bueno... al mirar unos cuantos años atrás nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

_ Gracias por escucharme y sobre todo... por decirme todo esto, creo que era lo que necesitaba- dijo Yoh.

_ Oye... disculpa que te pregunte... pero... ¿Qué es lo que harás?- pregunto Horo.

_ Tengo que arreglar las cosas con Hao- dijo Yoh- Y después de eso... nada.

Hana decide levantarse de la cama y bajar las escaleras... el dolor de espalda en gran medida ha disminuido seguro gracias a la crema que su madre le puso en la espalda y a las horas que paso durmiendo en su habitación...

Se pone una camiseta y abre la puerta... cuando llega a las escaleras se cruza con...

_ ¡TU! ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES EN CASA?!- le dice Hana a quien cree que es su tío...

Yoh lo mira sin comprender... la reacción de Hana lo ha tomado por sorpresa.

_ ¿A qué te refieres Hana? esta es mi casa- dice Yoh.

Hana lo estudia un momento con la mirada, había creído que se trataba de su tío Hao...

_ Ah, eres tu papa- dice cayendo en cuenta de ello.

_ ¿A qué te refieres con que soy yo? ¿Has visto a Hao?-le dice Yoh.

_ Si, en realidad lo vi, aunque solo una vez.- dice Hana- Y está loco...

Yoh no quiere preguntarle a Hana porque ha dicho que Hao está loco...

_ Ya es hora de la cena- dijo Tamao al pie de las escaleras y todos los habitantes de la pensión bajaron para reunirse a cenar... aunque faltaba cierta rubia...

_ ¿Dónde está Ana?- pregunta Yoh.

_ La señora Ana está viendo las noticias- dice Tamao.

_ ¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunto Ren.

_ En realidad sí. Muchas cosas. Es como si fuera a ser el fin del mundo.- contesta la peli rosa.

Sin decir nada mas todos comienzan su cena... ven como las ventanas se han empañado y no permiten ver al exterior, la casa cruje como si fuera a convertirse en un montón de astillas... y a veces dirigen miradas preocupadas a las paredes... cuando terminaron de cenar todos se reunieron en la sala, querían ver las noticias...

Inundaciones... tornados, tifones, sismos... atentados terroristas... parecía que se habían desatado todos los males... Yoh miraba a la pantalla y sentía como su corazón se encogía... tantas perdidas...

Ya no podía seguir mirando el televisor, se levantó de la silla y subió las escaleras silenciosamente... tenía que pensar en algo que hacer... había sacado una teoría, él debía tener al menos una parte de los poderes de Hao... al llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta, cerró los ojos concentrándose en Hao... tenía que llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano... y al abrir los ojos supo que no se encontraba en casa, sentía mucho frio, además de la nieve que cubría el suelo, seguía cayendo más del cielo... Yoh se estaba congelando los huesos... pero siguió caminando por aquello que al parecer era el bosque en alguna montaña... y llego al borde de lo que era un lago... estaba completamente congelado... pero sabía, su corazón y todo lo demás, le indicaban que Hao estaba en el fondo del lago...


	9. Chapter 9

Al golpear el hielo Yoh sintió un escalofrió más recorrerle la espalda. El hielo estaba demasiado grueso... seguro que el agua estaba mortalmente fría..., helada... fue invadido por la desesperación...

Deseo que el hielo se convirtiera en mil pedazos... agrietándose el hielo... Yoh quedo de pie sobre un pedazo grande... no lo dudo dos veces, se lanzó al agua, estaba tan fría que estuvo a punto de desmayarse de solo sentirla... concentrándose descendió más... su vista no era muy buena... fue entonces que pudo ver las algas agitándose... entonces vio unas que eran muy finas... resultaron ser cabellos, fue entonces que estuvo ante él, la visión más perturbadora que imagino ver en su vida, en esos momentos se le olvido la frialdad del agua, solo era capaz de ver a Hao... su piel estaba tan pálida, incluso un poco verdosa, se fue al fondo aún más rápido... pasando la mano por la nuca y la parte interna de las rodillas para levantarlo del suelo se impulsó para ir hacia la superficie, llego a la orilla. Hao estaba tan frio... Yoh cerró los ojos deseando regresar a casa...

Se encontró en la sala.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?!- el grito de Horo lo alerta. Cuando abre los ojos está en la sala de la pensión que solo está iluminada por velas.

_ No tengo tiempo para explicar nada- dijo Yoh.

\- ¡Estas completamente empapado y frio!- dijo Horo.

\- Después me preocupo por eso, justamente ahora lo que...- Yoh esta alterado...

\- Dejar de perder el tiempo hablando y llevarlo arriba ahora mismo- dijo Ana que se acercaba en ese momento con una vela.- No hay energía eléctrica y el maldito calentador no funciona.

Yoh levanto a Hao... le asustaba su cuerpo tan frio. Pero como kami-sama... Hao no podía morir. Además, el mismo ya lo había matado una vez... no podía morir dos veces.

Pero...

_ Parece un cadáver, no se mueve, no hay signos de respiración, Yoh...- Ana miraba de Hao a él.

_ Está vivo, no puede simplemente morir dos veces- dijo Yoh.

\- No digo que este muerto todavía- dijo Ana- Pero no tenemos electricidad... y esta tan frio... no hay manera de calentarlo...- dijo Ana.

Yoh cerró los ojos, sabía que podía hacerlo, y al sentir el cuerpo de Hao en sus brazos fue como una presión muda... Ana y Horo se echaron hacia atrás. Y las luces de la casa volvieron a encenderse. Sin mediar una palabra, continuaron el camino hacia los baños de la casa... por el pasillo.

_ ¿Cómo es que las luces ya llegaron?- pregunto Ren que en esos momentos venía desde la habitación.

_ Si es cierto dijeron que había explotado un transformador en...- Jeanne estaba saliendo de otra de las habitaciones.

_ ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!- Yoh emprendió el camino hacia los baños sin ser seguido por nadie pero cuando ya había llegado, Ana llego justo atrás.

_ Tienes que quitarle esas ropas empapadas y luego meterlo en las aguas termales. Buscare algo de ropa para él y para ti- dijo ella saliendo del baño...

Yoh le quito la ropa empapada a Hao, y lo sumergió en las aguas termales hasta los hombros.

_ Eres un tonto... querías morirte congelado- dijo Yoh, él también estaba muriéndose de frio... pero lo único que le interesaba era que Hao abriera los ojos...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Ana dejo una pila en el suelo, dejo ropa y toallas.

Dejando la cabeza de Hao apoyada en el borde de la tina... fue a recoger las toallas... se quitó la ropa mojada y seco su piel, aunque aún seguía sintiendo frio, aún no había respuesta alguna de Hao. Su mejilla se sentía muy fría y dura...

Hao sintió como el agua dejaba de ser fría y congelar su piel a como comenzaba a calentarlo lentamente... además podía reconocer esas manos sosteniendo su cabeza... sabía que se trataba de Yoh, pues conocía muy bien la textura de sus manos. Su corazón empezaba a latir de nuevo, los primeros latidos siempre eran los más dolorosos... esa mano contra su mejilla se sintió más cálida incluso que las aguas termales, pero también muy dolorosa. La presencia de Yoh en si le era muy dolorosa... y vaya que se reprochaba por ello, pero no podía simplemente desvanecer sus sentimientos, tenía que aceptarlos, pues allí estaban y no iban a marcharse. Aunque en esos momentos que no daría por desvanecerlos.

_ Hao- lo llamo la voz de Yoh para que despertara...

Cuando vio que Hao había recuperado algo de color lo llamo para ver si respondía... aunque aparte de un movimiento de parpados... no pudo percatarse de nada más.

_ Hao, despierta- dijo Yoh- Sé que no puedes volver a morir. Además... ¡todo es un desastre! El mundo es un desastre...

Hao siente su cuerpo un poco más repuesto, aunque no del todo, lo cierto es que no puede seguir durmiendo, cuando se era dios... nunca se tenía un descanso... no tenías una vida. En realidad, lo tenías todo y a la vez nada.

Hao abrió los ojos y se incorporó alejándose del contacto de Yoh. Yoh no podía reprocharle nada después de todo, aunque si le dolió el alejamiento.

_ ¿Qué tan mal están las cosas?- pregunto Hao.

_ Muchas muertes- resumió Yoh.

Hao cerró los ojos aun en el agua, concentrándose...

_ Tantas muertes... son demasiadas...- murmura por lo bajo.

_ Podrías empezar por detener los desastres naturales- dijo Yoh.

_ No... no puedo...- Hao se percata de ello- No tengo toda mi fuerza.

_ Tenemos... que hablar- dice Yoh.

_ No creo que tú y yo tengamos nada más que hablar, solo necesito que me regreses mis poderes para poder solucionar esta situación.- dijo Hao fríamente.

_ Si supiera como devolvértelos ya lo habría hecho, ¡no lo soporto! Todas estas voces en mi cabeza. Toda esta energía- dijo Yoh.- No sé cómo lo soportas completo.

_ Aprendiendo a lidiar con ello, después de todo no puedo escapar de lo que soy, tú mismo lo viste... sin un dios el mundo enloquece, y solo la mitad de los poderes de dios no es capaz de mantener la calma.- dijo Hao, vaya en esos momentos se sentía tan cansado.

_ ¿Tú tienes una idea de cómo la mitad de tus poderes llego a mí?- pregunto Yoh.

_ Supongo que cuando nosotros... estuvimos juntos... parte de mis poderes fueron a dar a ti- dijo Hao.

_ Hablando de eso... en realidad no quise herirte... es solo que yo...- Yoh se maldecía por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

_ No quiero hablar de esto, y bien dije que nada tenía que hablar contigo- dijo Hao, estaba de espaldas a Yoh y sus ojos firmemente cerrados pues estallaría si es que una sola de sus lágrimas llegaba a sus mejillas.

_ Pues yo si quiero hablar de esto. Y si no te importara no estarías insistiendo en que no quieres hablar de ello.- dijo Yoh- Yo no me fui porque no me importaras... me fui simplemente porque sentí que era lo más apropiado, en ese momento mi mente era como un torbellino...

\- Dime... ¿era demasiado difícil despertarme?- pregunto Hao simplemente.

\- Pues sí, en ese momento si, ni siquiera sé porque no te desperté. Supongo que te veías muy bien durmiendo... pero por un momento trata de pensarlo desde mi perspectiva. Acababa de despertar después de... tener sexo con mi hermano, el mismo hermano al que mate hace tantos años... ah sí, y también está la cuestión del incesto, fuera de eso, mis preocupaciones son inexistentes- Yoh lo dice con total franqueza.

Hao lo escucha en silencio... y luego no puede evitar reírse, si, dicho de esa manera, Yoh debía haber enfrentado un verdadero pandemónium en su cabeza.

_ Todo esto es absurdo- dijo Hao.

_ Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dice Yoh con una sonrisa para luego rodearlo con los brazos. Había entrado al agua... ya no estaba tan caliente aunque eso no le intereso...Hao pudo sentir su espalda contra el torso de Yoh. Y eso de alguna manera le hizo sentir mucho más vivo. Por lo que busco más contacto.

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me odias?- pregunto Yoh.

_ No, tonto, nunca te odie- dijo Hao, para luego besar esos labios que ya lo habían tentado demasiado... sin ponerse a pensar que en menos de un día... en unas cuantas horas, había quedado prendado de su hermano...

_ Finalmente no entendí que mierda era lo que estaba pasando-dijo Horo.

_ Yo tampoco, aunque supongo que mañana nos enteraremos de todo- dijo Ren.

_ Hao no se veía nada bien.- comento Horo.

_ Bueno, si miras por la ventana las cosas tampoco se ven muy bien.- dijo Ren mirando por la ventana.

La lluvia había amainado un poco...

La lluvia torrencial contra las ventanas no los dejaba dormir, los relámpagos iluminaban la oscuridad constantemente... Men no era capaz de dormir bajo las sabanas y estaba seguro que el rubio tampoco podía dormir... aunque ninguno de los dos empezaba una conversación.

_ Afff esto es inútil no puedo dormir así- dijo Hana luego de intentarlo por unos minutos, sentándose en la cama.

Un par de ojos rubí lo miraban desde la cama de al lado.

_ Está cayendo una tormenta torrencial, incluso la electricidad fallo- comento el rubio- Debe estar de muy malhumor- comento más para sí mismo que para el peli plata.

_ ¿Quién debe estar de malhumor?- pregunto Men.

_ Nadie.- dijo Hana.

_ ¿Tu padre puede curar heridas solo con desearlo?- pregunto Men.

Eso saco a Hana de sus meditaciones.

_ ¿Has visto a mi padre?- le pregunto Hana... _¿él sabe que ellos...? ¿A qué se refiere con que mi padre cura heridas con solo desearlo?_

_ Si lo vi, y también sé que ellos... ya sabes, al parecer regresaron a su infancia- dijo Men, sin ánimos de discutir con Hana.- Kami-sama parece ensañado con ellos.

_ Si realmente lo está- dijo Hana. _No tengo ninguna duda de que ese... está más loco que nadie._

_ Oye... ¿a qué te refieres con que mi padre puede curar heridas con solo desearlo?- dijo Hana.

_ Pues... me curo el esguince.- dijo Men.

_ ¿Bromeas?- Hana no podía creérselo, aunque cuando él había entrado en la habitación el peli plata ya estaba instalado.

_ No sé si tú lo tengas por costumbre Asakura pero yo no bromeo- Men le dice muy serio levantándose de la cama y cruzado de brazos.

_ Ok ok entiendo, mi padre te curo. Está bien... no quiero discutir contigo...- dijo Hana recostándose, la lluvia comenzaba a amainar...

Men lo miro con cierto enfado pero luego le dio la espalda y se acostó a dormir... tenia sueño y no iba a gastar más energías discutiendo con ese troglodita.

Mientras se besaban la energía regresaba a él. Por lo que concentrándose... Hao detuvo el caos. Lo último en desaparecer fue la lluvia torrencial que caía en Tokio.

Se separaron y quedaron mirándose el uno al otro... Hao estudiando los ojos de Yoh en busca de una razón, aunque fuera la más mínima, para desencantarse y dar fin a esto que no entendía del todo, los ojos de Yoh le devolvían la mirada de forma serena... por lo que Hao no encontró razones para alejarse... de hecho tampoco quería.

Sus ojos se cerraron... sentía un penetrante dolor de cabeza y mucho agotamiento... pero allí estaban los brazos de Yoh para recibirlo... Yoh lo atrapo.

_ Parece que estas muy cansado- lo levanta.- Nos vamos a dormir. Mañana continuaremos con la conversación...

La lluvia finalmente se convirtió en una fina llovizna... los ojos de Men se cerraron, estaba muy cansado. Quizás porque había intentado dormir desde hacía mucho tiempo... y ahora que el estruendo había disminuido al fin podía hacerlo. En la cama de al lado, el rubio le había dado la espalda y solo podía ver su cabello. Cerró los ojos y se durmió...

Ren miraba por la ventana... el panorama no era nada alentador.

_ Vaya... realmente que fue una tormenta muy destructiva- comento.

_ Sí, creo que ya sabemos el peligro de hacer enfadar a Hao-dijo Horo.

_ Me pregunto cómo fue que Yoh lo encontró...- dijo Ren pensativamente.

_ Seguro porque lo conoce mejor que nadie, después de todo es su hermano gemelo- dijo Horo.

_ Lo bueno es que al menos ya todo se resolvió.- dijo Ren.

_ Supongo que solo nos queda dormir- dijo Horo conteniendo un bostezo y metiéndose a la cama... Ren ocupo la cama de al lado y al poco tiempo los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos...

Al día siguiente... un peli plata se revuelve en su cama, la razón... alguien ha encendido la luz...

_ Ummm- suspira y luego decidiendo que no es capaz de dormir con esa luz parpadea para despertarse. Hana ha encendido la luz y está en esos momentos revolviendo en el closet. Men lo mira con muchísima rabia.

_ No estas durmiendo completamente solo ¿sabías? ¿Por qué demonios encendiste la luz?- le dice. Tiene sueño aun y es que anoche no durmió lo suficientemente bien.

_ Pues te acostumbras y ya, es mi cuarto y necesitaba encender la luz para buscar algo- Hana lo mira enojado... él tampoco había querido despertarse tan temprano.

_ A mí no me hablas en ese tono Asakura- dijo Men, mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos brillando de reproche- El que comparta habitación contigo es algo que se debe a mis padres... porque si por mi fuera... ¡No me quedaría aquí contigo un minuto más!

_ ¡Allí está la puerta! ¡Lárgate!- le espeto el rubio, entre el sueño y Men gritándole había perdido su paciencia.

_ ¡¿Quién DIABLOS TE CREES PARA CORRERME DE MI HABITACION?! TRGLODITA ¡DEBERIAS APRENDER A DEJAR DORMIR A LOS DEMAS!- Men lo mira con una venita latiendo en su frente...

_ ¡SI TANTAS MALDITAS GANAS TIENES DE DORMIR ALLI ESTA LA MALDITA CAMA! ¡ACUESTATE Y CALLATE!-le grito Hana tan enojado como él.

_ ¡NO PUEDO DORMIR CON ESA MALDITA LUZ ENCENDIDA Y TU REVOLVIENDO EN EL CLOSET GRANDISIMO BAKA!- en esos momentos Men quiere golpearlo.

_ ¡PUES NO ES MI MALDITO PROBLEMA!- Hana apretó los puños y le suelta un puñetazo a la pared para no golpear a Men, aunque el dolor en la mano lo hace sentirse más enojado.

_ Jodete...- dice Men con una calma mucho más amenazadora que los gritos- ¡Por mi puedes irte al infierno!

Se había levantado de la cama y entro al baño dando un portazo.

Hana se había quedado de pie en la puerta del armario... ¿lo había mandado al infierno?

 _Condenado mocoso-_ piensa antes de bajar las escaleras...


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando Hana llega al comedor para la hora de desayunar pocos son los que están sentados en la mesa, entre ellos su madre…

_ Qué bueno que ya estés listo Hana. Creo que de hecho tú y Men despertaron de buen humor esta mañana- la mirada como pedernal de su mama le indico que estaba en problemas.

Hana no dijo nada, sabía que intentar darle excusas a su madre solo empeoraba las cosas, pero no se sentía capaz de comenzar a desayunar como si nada por lo que solo tomo un sorbo de su vaso de jugo de naranja.

_ Iras con Men a hacer las compras- declaro Ana firmemente… su tono, no era de los que aceptaban replicas. Hana en esos momentos sintió ganas de volcar la mesa… nunca pensó sentir tanto enfado… definitivamente no podía seguir comiendo, se levantó de la mesa y se fue del comedor, si permanecía allí no estaba seguro de que era lo próximo que haría… a veces podía llegar a detestar a su madre… pero sabía que el peli plata estaba encerrado en el baño por lo que definitivamente si Men tardaba en bajar su madre le diría que se largara solo.

Encerrado en el baño Men se lavó la cara para ver si de esa manera terminaba de despertar. Estaba muy enojado, ¿Quién demonios se creía ese rubio para despertarlo? Y aparte… ¡correrlo de su propia habitación! Suspiro… al menos ya era capaz de moverse con libertad… porque así sería capaz de darle una paliza cuando quisiera… lo único que le quedaba era darse una ducha y bajar a desayunar, una vez que lo habían despertado no podía conciliar el sueño otra vez…

Yoh despertó apenas la luz del sol comenzó a entrar en la habitación, junto a él, Hao seguía durmiendo profundamente… seguro estaba demasiado exhausto, y es que después de haberse congelado en el fondo de un lago y tener que arreglar el caos reinante en el mundo, no lo dudaba… pero sabía que tenían que seguir conversando. La conversación se había detenido la noche anterior cuando Hao había colapsado de cansancio… pero tenían que seguir en algún momento… Yoh no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Porque allí había algo, un sentimiento muy intenso.

Y quería averiguar hasta donde llegaba todo aquello…

Men bajo las escaleras y llego al comedor… cuando se sentó para desayunar, allí estaban solo algunas personas, aunque entre ellos la madre del rubio…

_ Men- llamo ella.

El peli plata levanto al vista de su desayuno.

_ ¿Te importaría acompañar a Hana a hacer las compras? Una sola persona no puede traer todas las bolsas desde la tienda a la casa y hoy es el día de limpieza en la pensión- dijo Ana.

_ No se preocupe, no tengo ningún problema- dijo Men, aunque internamente… _Diablos… más tiempo de calidad con ese troglodita._

Men suspira y comienza con su desayuno como dios manda, aunque ya no le parece tan delicioso en esos momentos.

_ Suerte chicos y espero que regresen temprano- dijo Tamao que estaba de pie en la puerta principal viéndolos partir, se había percatado de la tensión reinante entre ambos.

_ ¿Segura que fue una buena idea señora Ana?- pregunta Tamao dándole una mirada a la rubia.

_ Sí, estoy completamente segura, ellos seguirán discutiendo mientras no pasen suficiente tiempo entre ellos- dijo Ana.- Además tenemos el permiso de Jeanne.

_ Bueno, tiene razón.- dijo Tamao dando una última mirada a la puerta principal.

_ Muy bien te lo dejare claro niño, no te separes de mí no tengo ganas de tener problemas por causa tuya.- dijo Hana, nada feliz de esto pero sin más opción que aceptarlo.

_ No me hables como si tuviera algún problema cerebral Asakura, se perfectamente lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer, y lo que menos tienes que hacer es preocuparte por mí, de hecho- lo mira- No es que me muriera de ganas de venir contigo.

_ Créeme que lo que menos quiero es ver tu horrible cara- Hana estaba que echaba fuego, apenas estaban empezando a alejarse de la casa y ese maldito enano ya le estaba destrozando los nervios… pero tenía que estar al pendiente del peli plata, no quería ni imaginar si algo le pasara… _Ren Tao sería capaz de matarme...-_ piensa el rubio.

Men mira a su alrededor con cierta curiosidad… puesto que solo había estado con su padre en el auto y además no le gustaba la idea de depender del rubio de alguna manera por lo que estaba memorizando el camino desde la casa… por si acaso se le antojaba regresar antes… pero eso solo lo haría en caso de que el rubio realmente le colmara la paciencia…

Cuando llegan a la tienda…

Men mira sin estar muy seguro de que es lo que está viendo… sin embargo Hana ya conoce estas situaciones.

_ ¡Maldita sea! Hay ofertas…- dice… sabe a qué se enfrenta.

_ ¿No se supone que eso debería ser bueno?- Men lo mira sin comprender.

_ Bueno por un lado, pagare menos. Malo por el otro lado… ¡ese montón de gordas locas se matan entre sí como perros hambrientos y tengo suerte si no me aplastan!- Hana trago grueso.- Espérame aquí- le dijo a Men y se adentró en lo que era muy parecido a una jungla… solo que era, la tienda…

Men se alejó un poco de la puerta, las calles de Japón no lograban distraerlo mucho… después de unos 15 minutos esperando por el rubio, Men se fastidio y decidió caminar un poco… todo fue demasiado rápido, sintió una mano en su boca y un brazo rodearle, alguien lo estaba levantando con facilidad y arrastrándolo a un callejón. Como lo habían tomado por sorpresa lo máximo que pudo hacer fue revolverse, aunque sabía que no lograría soltarse de esa manera. Sintió su espalda dar contra una dura pared… ante él estaba un hombre… Men no tenía duda de que era un delincuente.

_ ¡Dame todo tu dinero niño!- Men hizo una mueca, vaya que tenía un mal aliento de mil demonios, como si nunca se hubiera cepillado los dientes.

_ Ummm… ¿si tanto quiere dinero porque no se busca un trabajo? No tengo ningún dinero que darle- dijo mirándolo- Ah sí, le agradecería que me soltara, tiene muy mal aliento.

Un puñetazo a la pared muy cerca de su rostro… Men no dio a entender ninguna reacción al hombre que estaba frente a él.

_ No juegues con mi paciencia mocoso… ¡dame todo tu dinero o te matare!

_ aff- suspira Men.- ¿Qué parte de que "no tengo dinero" no entiende? Además- lo mira, con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada muy resuelta- Nunca he sentido miedo a la muerte.

Plafff. Una bofetada.

_ La próxima será peor…- le aseguro el hombre.- Dame todo el dinero.

_ Ya le dije que no tengo dinero…- se ríe- Parece que tiene una especie de problema mental…

Eso hace enfadar al hombre ante el… Men ve venir el puño y lo esquiva… ese sujeto le estaba colmando la paciencia, pero como había salido a la tienda… no tenía su lanza. Y además Bason se había quedado charlando con ese espíritu samurái, al parecer los dos se entendían bastante bien.

Tiene que librarse de ese tipo cuanto antes y regresar a la tienda…

Hana había salido de la tienda y ahora no encontraba al peli plata por ningún lado… Hana estaba furioso… _¡ese maldito enano! Lo voy a matar cuando lo encuentre… "No me hables como si tuviera algún problema cerebral Asakura"-_ la imagen mental de Men solo consigue hacerlo enfadar más- _ese enano arrogante no sé cómo lo soportan sus propios padres… ¡no soporto tener que hacer de su niñera! Me va a escuchar._

Comienza a caminar… estando atento alrededor.

 _¿Si fuera un enano con ínfulas de grandeza a dónde diablos me iría?-_ se pregunta Hana… piensa y piensa hasta que da con la respuesta.

 _Seguro adelanto el camino a casa…_ \- piensa Hana, está a punto de pasar ante un callejón por lo que se pone alerta por si algún tipo intenta tomarlo por sorpresa…

_ Aghhh…- Men no ha podido esquivar la patada que lo ha enviado volando contra la pared, siente la sangre agolpársele en la boca antes de escupirla…

_ Te voy a enseñar una lección niño- al verle el rostro Men sabe que va a golpearlo en serio.

Escupe la sangre y le devuelve una mirada desafiante.

_ Ninguna maldita cucaracha pestilente puede enseñarme nada, porque no hay nada que no sepa.

_ ¡Te cerrare esa boca a golpes!- y cuando va a golpearlo.

Zazzzz. Men tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo porque la sorpresa no se refleje en su rostro… el rubio había aparecido de la nada y le dio una patada al tipo que había estado a punto de golpearlo.

_ ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!- el hombre rápidamente se recupera del golpe y se enfrenta a Hana… Men lo mira atentamente… nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

_ Después hablo contigo- le dio una mirada muy molesta a Men para luego enfrentarse al delincuente.- No eres nadie para exigir nada. Maldito abusivo de mierda.

_ A los mocosos de hoy en día no les enseñan a respetar a sus mayores- dice el hombre antes de arremeter contra Hana. El rubio le atrapa el puño y le da otra patada que lo envía volando contra la pared, no conforme se acerca, lo toma del cabello para levantarlo y luego le estampa la cabeza contra el muro una y otra vez mientras le dice.

_ Eres una sabandija de mierda, un abusivo, un cobarde, solo las porquerías como tú se atreven a golpear a los que son más débiles…- Men lo ve como le da una golpiza al tipo y piensa en cierto punto que va a matarlo de los golpes que le está dando en la cabeza, y luego lo suelta contra el piso sin ninguna sutileza…

POV Hana…

 _Cuando llego ante el callejón al fin encontró a Men, aunque no imagino encontrarlo de esa manera, un sujeto lo había pateado y el peli plata había ido a dar contra la pared… pero aun así seguía teniendo esa mirada de desafío. Hana sonrió al escuchar lo que le dijo al hombre… Vaya que Men era un chico necio… aunque seguía enfadado por lo que había hecho, sentía una rabia que le consumía las entrañas, quería patearle el trasero a ese tipo… soltó las bolsas y lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas…_

Después de darle una paliza al tipo ese, el rubio se dio la vuelta para mirar a Men, había un brillo intimidante en esos ojos marrones, aunque Men no se dejó amilanar y le sostenía la mirada.

_ ¿Por qué nunca puedes hacer caso a lo que te dicen? Dime Men… ¿es tan difícil?- dijo Hana, sus ojos marrones eran como pedernales.

_ Pues porque… no me dio la gana de seguir esperándote- dijo Men mirándolo con desafío… _¿Por qué siempre tienen que pasarme este tipo de cosas con él?-_ piensa Men.

_ Pues bien señor arrogancia… dime… ¡¿Qué mierda te hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo?! A ver dime… ¿Habrías encontrado una solución mágica y extraordinaria?- Hana le hablaba con dureza… y es que de necedad solamente no se vive.

_ ¡No lo sé!- Men no se dejaba amilanar y cuando se incorporó el punzante dolor en su abdomen lo hizo jadear.

_ ¡Solo te pedí que me esperaras hasta que saliera de la tienda! ¡No te pedí gran cosa!- Hana estaba muy enojado con él.

_ ¡No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme!- Men estaba perdiendo la paciencia también, pese al punzante dolor que sentía estaba determinado a no dejarse dominar por el rubio.

_ ¡Claro que lo tengo baka! ¡Soy responsable de ti mientras no lleguemos a casa!- Hana se arrodilla para estudiarlo atentamente con la mirada… lo vio escupir sangre y eso no podía ser bueno…

Men se sonroja un poco cuando tiene al rubio tan cerca, y es que habían pasado cosas demasiado raras entre ellos cuando estaban tan cerca… y en efecto cuando el rubio empezó a abrirle la camisa Men se sonrojo muchísimo más.

_ ¿Qué… que haces?- pregunta apenado… y es que… ¡estaban en plena calle!

Hana no contesto, tenía a la vista el pálido abdomen y la zona donde habían golpeado a Men comenzaba a amoratarse de manera desagradable… Hana soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Men miro como comenzaba a formarse el moretón… sentir las manos del rubio sobre su piel le hizo estremecerse ligeramente. Esa sensación que tenía cuando Hana lo tocaba no le parecía nada normal.

 _¡Diablos!-_ pensó Hana- _¿Por qué tiene que tener la piel tan suave?_

Cuando las manos de Hana llegaron a la zona amoratada Men hizo una ligera mueca…

Hana dio una mirada a los extremos del callejón, las bolsas aún seguían cerca de ellos.

_ Bien regresamos a casa- declaro Hana, Men se abotono la camisa, sentía sus mejillas ardiendo…

_ ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Tamao que los esperaba en la puerta.

\- Ofertas- rumio Hana malhumorado, llevaba todas las bolsas.

\- Ummm… te dejare la crema des inflamatoria en la habitación- dijo Tamao.

Hana y Men habían ido todo el camino sin decirse una sola palabra, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos…

Cuando llegan a la habitación Hana ve que Tamao dejo la crema des inflamatoria en la mesa de noche, definitivamente va a necesitarla… Men se va a su cama y se acuesta sacando un tomo de manga y leyéndolo. El moretón no le va a durar para siempre pero le dolía muchísimo en ese momento, ese maldito lo había golpeado con saña.

_ ¿Aun te duele?- le pregunta Hana

_ Si duele, pero no me voy a morir por eso- asegura Men continuando con su lectura e intentando distraerse.

Cuando el rubio se acerca Men deja de lado el tomo de manga mirándolo con la duda reflejada en los ojos.

_ Vamos a ver qué tan mal esta ese golpe- dice el rubio sentándose en su cama. Men se incorpora.

_ Estoy bien- dice sin ganas de abrirse la camisa ante el rubio…

_ Bien, eso lo decido yo, no quiero que tu padre me mate- dijo Hana.- Déjame ver ese golpe.

Men suspiro, aunque prefería eso a que su padre viera el moretón, sabía que se preocuparía mucho y lo que menos quería era eso, por lo que resignado abrió su camisa.

_ Debí haber golpeado más fuerte a ese hijo de puta- el tono resentido de Hana lo hizo sentirse confundido.

Hana estaba viendo el moretón que en esos momentos se veía mucho peor a como se había visto en el callejón y resaltaba por la piel pálida de Men, se veía mucho peor de lo que supuestamente era… _Es una crueldad hacerle eso…-_ piensa indignado…

_ ¿Te duele mucho?- pregunta.

Men niega con la cabeza…

Hana abre la crema y se aplica en las manos para luego, lo más delicadamente posible esparcirla sobre el moretón que se forma en el pálido abdomen de Men…

Men siente dolor pero mordiéndose los labios no deja escapar un solo sonido, puesto que no desea verse débil ante nadie…

_ No sé quién te dijo que tenías que hacerte fuerte ante todos… a mí no me interesa en realidad- Hana le aplicaba la crema con mucho cuidado estando muy atento a los gestos del peli plata.

_ No me hago el fuerte Asakura… las heridas con el tiempo sanan.- Men se había interrumpido al sentir un poco de dolor. Pero luego había continuado con el mismo aplomo…

_ Te haces el fuerte, tu y yo lo sabemos. Creo que nunca había conocido a alguien tan necio como tú, me das buena pelea- lo último lo dijo con una media sonrisa…

Men siente sus mejillas calentarse… _¿Por qué demonios siempre logra que me avergüence?-_ piensa el peli plata enojado consigo mismo…

_ Bueno creo que ya es suficiente- dice Hana cerrando la crema y dejándola en la mesa…

Men se iba a cerrar la camisa cuando…

_ ¿Qué es lo que haces?- las manos del rubio lo detienen.

_ Cerrar mi camisa- dice Men dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva.

_ Espera a que la crema se seque.- le dice Hana.

_ ¿Y dejar que mi padre me vea el moretón?- dice el peli plata retadoramente.

_ Eso debiste haberlo pensando antes de alejarte del sitio donde pedí que me esperaras- dice Hana con reproche.

_ ¡Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes!- salta Men.

_ Mocoso del demonio- rumio el rubio molesto.- ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente necio?! ¡Haces que cualquiera pierda la paciencia!

_ Pues si no te agrada como soy no estás obligado a soportarme- el peli plata se zafo del agarre del rubio.

_ Pues para que te enteres si estoy obligado a soportarte porque si se te olvida… ¡Comparto habitación contigo!- Hana le recalca lo último.

_ La casa es muy grande ¿no?- dice Men mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

_ ¿Me estas echando de mi propia habitación?- Hana lo mira con llamas saliendo de sus ojos marrones.

_ Tómalo como te dé la gana- dijo Men y cuando se iba a acostar…

El rubio le da la vuelta bruscamente y lo estampa contra la pared… la acción le duele pero no lo demuestra.

_ A mí nadie me habla de esa manera… ya me has colmado la paciencia. E-N-A-N-O- le dice.

Men lo mira con rabia.

_ Hana, Troglodita- le dice- Suéltame.

_ No se me da la real gana de soltarte.- le dice Hana, sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro… los ojos marrones de Hana brillando con enfado…

Men al verlo a los ojos sabe que no es como las otras ocasiones en las cuales han peleado y eso lo inquieta… pero está decidido a mantenerse calmado y no darle importancia.

_ Ummm… no se te da la gana de soltarme… entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- le dice Men con una sonrisa de medio lado-¿Mantenernos así toda la tarde?

_ ¿Qué no puedes dejar de ser sarcástico por 5 segundos? Ah ya se… ¡el sarcasmo es algo que tienes desde que naciste!- un puñetazo a la pared justo a su lado le da la sensación de encontrarse de nuevo en ese callejón, pero con aplomo se mantiene tranquilo.

_ Y tú puedes dejar de mantenerme aquí perdiendo el tiempo, si tanto quieres discutir con alguien entonces deberías hacerlo con alguien más- dice Men.- Pues lo que soy yo no pienso darte el gusto.

Hana le levanta el rostro para que lo mire a los ojos.

_ No tienes idea las ganas que tengo de golpearte justo ahora… dime Men… ¿Acaso tu único propósito en la vida es molestar a las personas?- dice Hana.

El peli plata se ríe.

_ No, no molesto a las personas, no pongo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en algo tan inútil como eso, te molestas porque quieres. Ni tú mismo debes entenderte, el que quiera hacerte enfadar no tiene que esforzarse en lo más mínimo.- dijo Men.- Ahora suéltame- dice con más seriedad.

El dolor comienza a hacerse insoportable. Además del moretón le duele la espalda… la presión de las manos del rubio contra sus brazos para mantenerlo contra la pared también empieza a molestarle.

_ Si no lo hago… ¿Qué es lo que harás?- dijo Hana retadoramente, por alguna razón le estaba gustando mantener el control de la situación… y el enfado comienza a pasársele.

Por toda respuesta Men le suelta una patada que el rubio esquiva sin siquiera soltarlo.

_ ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- pregunta Hana, acercándose más y limitando completamente los movimientos del peli plata, se encuentran frente contra frente…

_ ¡Suéltame baka!- le dice Men incomodo por la cercanía.

_ No quiero- lo murmura muy cerca de sus labios justamente antes de besarlo.

Los ojos de Men se abren desmesuradamente por la sorpresa…

 _¿Qué es lo que pretende?-_ piensa Men inmóvil, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Mantiene su boca firmemente cerrada, pero luego siente la lengua del rubio delinear sus labios.

No había podido resistirse, lo cierto es que de cerca Men se veía mucho mejor… desde la primera vez que se había besado con el peli plata le había sorprendido la suavidad de sus labios… antes de besar a Men había tenido un par de experiencias pero… ninguna de ellas se comparaba con besar esos labios…

Men abre la boca siendo incapaz de resistirse por más tiempo… al sentirse más presionado contra la pared emite un pequeño gemido de dolor…

_ Vaya que eres necio…- medio jadea Hana, rodeándolo suavemente con los brazos para apartarlo de la pared.

_ Tú también- es la respuesta que da Men, antes de que el rubio se lance nuevamente por sus labios… en esos momentos no tiene muchas ganas de pensar en lo que están haciendo, es cuando el rubio le pasa la camisa por los brazos para quitársela…

_ ¿Qué… que es lo que haces?- pregunta un poco nervioso con sus mejillas sonrojadas…

 _Diablos se ve adorable…-_ piensa el rubio para luego depositar un beso en la pálida frente.

_ Nada de lo que tengas que asustarte- dice Hana...

Lo levanta teniendo cuidado de no ejercer presión en su espalda… y lo deposita en la cama.

Apartando algunos mechones de cabello plateado del rostro del niño, le encanta ver esas mejillas sonrojadas que lo hacen ver tan adorable… y es que Men bajo toda esa necedad era como cualquier otro niño… solo que mucho más especial.

Men se sonroja mucho más al sentir su cuerpo contra el del rubio, Hana es muy cuidadoso de no apoyar nada de su peso en el peli plata.

_ Te ves muy bien- dice antes de besarlo nuevamente, sus manos recorren lentamente la suave y tersa piel de Men, puede sentir como la piel tiembla al roce con sus dedos…

Men rodea con los brazos al rubio a la vez que siente su piel estremecerse al contacto con sus dedos…

Mientras besa esos labios suaves y algo rojos ya, Hana recorre el torso de Men, teniendo cuidado de no tocar el moretón, hasta que se topa con los pezones del peli plata…

_ Ahh… ¿Qué me haces?- jadea Men contra los labios de Hana… sintiendo su piel ardiendo…

Hana satisfecho con la reacción de Men sigue acosando esos botones rosas con sus dedos, rozándolos apenas para luego pellizcarlos un poco, aunque sin que fuera doloroso…

_ Ahhh…- Men se retorcía bajo su cuerpo…

Hana detuvo sus caricias sobre esa suave piel, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero no quería perder el control de sus acciones, además que pensaba que no estaba bien aprovecharse de esa manera de un niño… la imagen ante él era en cierto modo memorable… las mejillas pálidas de Men estaban sonrojadas, sus labios entre abiertos y jadeantes de aire, aunque ligeramente hinchados. Men abrió sus ojos color rubí observando a Hana.

_ Ya es suficiente- dice Hana con una media sonrisa, dándole un beso en la frente…

Men aun siente el hormigueo en su piel, además de cierta sensación de incomodidad en cierta parte de su anatomía… aunque no es tanta como para causarle dolor. su mente es como un torbellino haciéndose demasiadas preguntas a la vez, aunque sin contar con demasiadas respuestas, sintiendo una intensa confusión y la fuente mayoritaria de esa confusión estaba sentada justo frente al… un rubio de expresivos ojos marrones que era tan necio como el mismo.

_ ¿Qué me hacías?- pregunto Men, que ya casi había recuperado el aliento.

_ Ni yo mismo lo sé muy bien- contesta Hana, mirando a Men a los ojos.

_ No podemos seguir de esta manera- dice Men seriamente- No sé ni que nombre ponerle a esto…

_ Yo menos- dice el rubio.

_ Ummm…- Men está pensando… el recuerdo que cruzo su mente en el momento en que Hana lo había besado cuando estaba contra la pared, sus mejillas sonrojadas por ese pensamiento… _Entonces… Hana y yo somos… ¿novios?_ \- piensa.

Hana observa atentamente a Men, preguntándose qué es lo que está pensando el peli plata para que sus mejillas vuelvan a ponerse de ese adorable tono sonrojado que tanto le agrada…

_ ¿En qué piensas?- quiso saber acariciando su mejilla. No había podido resistirlo… la piel de Men era increíblemente suave.

Men se sonrojo un poco, aunque inclino el rostro contra esa mano, la caricia se sentía agradable.

_ Esto… Hana… las personas que se besan… ¿Son novios?- la pregunta de Men lo ha tomado por sorpresa un poco…

_ Si- responde Hana con una sonrisa.

_ Entonces… ¿Somos novios?- dice Men.

_ Si Men, somos novios.- dice Hana abrazándolo muy suavemente para no lastimarlo. No necesito pensarlo en lo absoluto.

Hao abre los ojos… siente un brazo rodeando su cuerpo. Se encuentra en la habitación de Yoh.

A su lado estaba Yoh durmiendo aun, la luz del sol sobre su piel le recordó que se encontraba en la tierra. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido… permaneciendo acostado junto a Yoh, la cama era cómoda y el cuerpo de Yoh contra el suyo era muy cálido…

Allí tendido junto a Yoh, se sentía muy cómodo. Pero no negaba que tenían que hablar. Tenían que definir qué era lo que tenían, justamente por no definirse era que existía confusión e inseguridad y esas eran sensaciones que no quería sentir, no las había sentido nunca antes y no quería sentirlas ahora…

Yoh comenzaba a revolverse levemente… por lo que Hao supo que estaba despertando, permaneció tranquilamente acostado junto a él.

Ren parpadeo abriendo sus ojos al sentir la luz dándole de lleno en su rostro. No se sentía muy feliz de despertar puesto que aún estaba muy cansado… cierto peli azul lo había hecho desvelarse hasta entrada la madrugada. Sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido y sus ojos cerrarse, le dio la espalda a la ventana, siendo recibido por el pecho del peli azul… sentir la caricia de una de las manos de Horo perdiéndose en su cabello era agradable.

_ Disculpa, se me olvido cerrar la cortina.- dijo mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos…

Ren no contesto… simplemente se dejó arrastrar por el cansancio… incapaz de permanecer despierto mucho tiempo más…

Yoh abrió los ojos encontrándose con la luz radiante del sol… supo que Hao estaba despierto enseguida.

_ Buenos días- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_ Buenos días Yoh- dijo Hao.

_ ¿Llevas mucho rato despierto?- pregunto Yoh.

_ No demasiado- dijo Hao, sin muchas ganas de decirle que había estado despierto durante 15 minutos…

_ ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Yoh algo preocupado.

_ Si, en realidad sí, no podemos seguir más tiempo de esta manera, tenemos que hablar- dijo Hao seriamente- Justamente por no hablar las cosas desde el principio es que paso todo lo que paso… yo no puedo darme el lujo de dejarme llevar como cualquier otra persona…

Yoh sabía a lo que su hermano se refería.

_ Si lo sé, lamento eso- dijo Yoh.

_ Con lamentarlo no podemos hacer nada… Yoh, no puedo regresar al cielo- dijo Hao desviando ligeramente la mirada.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!- le dijo Yoh realmente exaltado.

_ La mitad de mis poderes esta en tu interior, y ahora te pertenecen a ti… lo que te da el equivalente a ser medio dios… sin mis poderes completos no puedo permanecer en el cielo… si no estamos tu y yo juntos en el cielo, ninguno de los dos puede regresar solo- dijo Hao.

_ ¿No hay manera de que puedas recuperar tus poderes? ¡Yo no sé cómo diablos controlar los poderes de un dios!- Yoh lo miraba completamente desesperado.

_ Pues es muy sencillo, todo tiene que ver con tu mente, con desearlo puedes hacer cualquier cosa… es mas no tuviste dificultades en curar a Men Tao- le dijo Hao con una sonrisa burlona.

_ ¡Eso es muy diferente! ¡No viene al caso!- dijo Yoh.

_ Si eso tiene mucho que ver… nadie tiene un manual de cómo ser dios… cuando me convertí en dios tenía 14 años- le dijo Hao.

_ Si y esta es que… ¡Tu tercera vida!- le recuerda Yoh- Fuiste uno de los shamanes más poderosos hace muchísimo tiempo, algo de preparación debías de tener.

Hao le tomo el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

_ ¿Tan poca confianza te tienes a ti mismo?- dijo Hao seriamente- No sabía que mi hermano podía ser tan cobarde… ¡tú me derrotaste! Sin importar cuántas vidas he tenido, cuanto poder tuve… cuan fuerte era… ¡tú me detuviste! No quiero escuchar de ti palabras mediocres… quieras o no… ¡Eres mitad dios! Y yo no voy a estar cumpliendo con tus deberes.

_ Escucha. Yo siempre quise una vida tranquila y definitivamente como dios lo que menos voy a tener es tranquilidad… ¡Tendría muchísimos deberes! Mucha responsabilidad, que estoy seguro que no podría manejar- dice Yoh…

_ No me interesa escuchar excusas mediocres Yoh… - Hao lo miro con sus ojos duros como pedernales- La mitad de mis poderes es tuya ahora, gústate o no eres un dios ahora… no hay nada que pueda hacerse para que yo recupere mis poderes… si sigues actuando como un cobarde quejumbroso… no mereces poseerme.

Y al decir esas palabras, Hao se desvaneció de su lado de la cama.

Yoh suspiro… Hao era bastante duro con las personas cuando pensaba que no se esforzaban lo suficiente.


	11. Chapter 11

Un castaño estaba sentado en el techo de la pensión, el día apenas estaba empezando y la luz del sol era tenue aunque para el que apenas acababa de despertar estaba haciéndose incomoda, cerró los ojos y suspiro, apoyándose en el techo, sentía algo de frio, quizás debió pensar en una prenda más abrigadora que una yukata, pero había perdido la paciencia con Yoh… se suponía que ambos eran gemelos… entonces… ¡¿Por qué demonios Yoh se tomaba las cosas de esa manera?! Recordaba lo mucho que lo había molestado eso durante el torneo de shamanes… pero ahora le molestaba muchísimo más, porque él sabía que las habilidades de Yoh eran el equivalente a las suyas.

Y Hao, no se imaginaba de dónde demonios Yoh había sacado esa actitud.

En la pensión todos se estaban preparando para desayunar… todos salvo un peli largo…

_ Quería agradecerles por su hospitalidad y despedirme de todos ustedes- dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa amable- Sin embargo hoy me marchare de regreso a Inglaterra.

_ Que tengas un buen viaje- es todo lo que dice Ana antes de seguir comiendo…

Men continúa comiendo en silencio aunque siente tristeza. Su mama va a marcharse, es consciente de que serán contadas las ocasiones en las que pueda verla, Hana sentado al otro lado de la mesa se percata de la tristeza del peli plata aun cuando la expresión de Men sigue siendo la misma…

Ren mira preocupado a Men… aunque no hay mucho que pueda decir en la mesa cuando todos están comiendo… se percata además de que su amigo Yoh está demasiado silencioso, más que de costumbre y eso le preocupa un poco, aunque primero que sus amigos se encuentra su hijo… por lo que se propone hablar con Men después del desayuno…

Hao desde el techo puede ver perfectamente a los demás mientras desayunan… el mismo solo está comiendo una manzana… no necesita más nada. Estaba acostumbrado a comer solo lo que podía conseguir…

 _Muy bien… Yoh comenzara tu prueba número uno…_

Al término de la hora del desayuno, todos se fueron en distintas direcciones…

_ Men- llamo suavemente su madre.

El peli plata se detuvo. Y su madre lo abrazo fuertemente apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

_ Voy a extrañarte mucho- dijo su madre dando un beso en su mejilla.

_ Yo también madre- dijo Men… conteniendo sus lágrimas para no hacérselo más difícil a su madre, pues sentía como sus lágrimas le bañaban la chaqueta en su hombro…

_ ¿Vas a visitarme verdad?- dijo su madre…

_ Si madre, iré a visitarte…- dijo Men tomando su mano…

Su madre volvió a besarle la mejilla secándose sus lágrimas le dedico una sonrisa, de las que tanto le gustaba a Men.

_ Espera Yoh- le dijo Ana…

El castaño sorprendido de que la rubia le dirigiera la palabra, se dio la vuelta.

_ Hoy vas a hacer las compras, no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo, y Hana tuvo que ir en los días de oferta, aquí está la lista… te espero en media hora.- dijo Ana y dio media vuelta para irse a su oficina.

Yoh suspiro… se habría negado pero no le agradaba que Ana estuviera mandando a Hana a hacer las compras, y menos cuando era época de ofertas.

Además eso le daría tiempo para pensar a solas, en una casa tan sobre poblada no se podía tener privacidad salvo que estuvieras en tu habitación… pero no sabía si es que Hao había regresado a la habitación y seguramente su hermano no tenía muchos deseos de verlo en esos momentos. La lista de Ana era bastante corta, en algunas ocasiones era tan larga que Yoh pensaba que no había hecho compras en seis meses.

Mientras iba caminando paso ante un edificio bastante alto… sin embargo su vista más aguda ahora, le indico que había alguien al borde del vacío… cuando detallo bien…

_ ¡Hao!- dice incrédulo…

Busca una manera de entrar, pero es un edificio demasiado alto como para que pueda llegar rápido a la azotea por lo que piensa… recuerda las palabras de Hao… cierra los ojos y se concentra en esa azotea, quiere estar en esa azotea. Y al sentir el viento agitarle con fuerza el cabello y abrir los ojos constata de que esta en la azotea… se acerca corriendo…

_ ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!- grita.

La persona ante él se da la vuelta… y la imagen que estaba viendo se desvanece… el largo cabello castaño se convierte en cabello rubio hasta la espalda… la piel se hace más pálida… se encuentra ante una chica que está a punto de caer al precipicio…

_ ¡Oye detente!- dice Yoh tomándole la mano e intentando alejarla del borde. Ella se da la vuelta y lo mira con extrañeza.

_ ¿Quién eres? A fin de cuentas… ¿Por qué te importa si es que salto o no?- dice ella, había estado llorando, su voz y su rostro la delataban…

_ No soy nadie importante, solo que pienso que la vida es demasiado valiosa como para que desees morir- dijo Yoh…

_ No te importa, suéltame y vete.- dice ella volviendo a darle la espalda y viendo al vacío de nuevo…

Yoh suspira… _que necia esta chica… morir no es la solución a cualquiera que sea su problema. Pero tengo que alejarla del borde… a cualquier precio…_

_ ¿Sabes? Solo los cobardes escogen la muerte en lugar de enfrentar sus problemas con valor- dice Yoh.

Ella se voltea, la mirada llena de rabia… se aleja del borde se acerca hasta quedar frente a él.

_ ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para llamarme cobarde?! Eres un infeliz. Tengo mis razones para hacer esto… y no es tu asunto, ¡lárgate y déjame morir tranquila!- le grita la chica muy furiosa… pero luego retrocede asustada, encontrándose perdida en esos ojos… los ojos de Yoh tenían una mirada intimidante y penetrante…

 _Voy a ver todos tus recuerdos…_

Se encontró a si mismo viendo los recuerdos de la chica ante él, sintiendo lo que ella siente… haciendo lo que ella hace, no sabe cuánto tiempo dura este recorrido tan vivido, pero sabe cuál es la manera de evitar que salte al vacío… se arrodilla hasta quedar a su misma altura… pues ella había caído al suelo al momento en que él pudo ver sus recuerdos.

_ Realmente piensas… que todo va a estar bien si saltas al vacío Brooke. ¿Crees que el querría que lo hicieras?- le dice.

Los ojos de ella de un azul acuoso se llenan de lágrimas.

_ Ya no importa ¡Voy a saltar!- grita para no escucharlo. No quiere escuchar lo que le dice… Yoh es consciente de que su alma está al límite…

Extrañamente, sabe que es exactamente lo que debe hacer…concentrando parte de su energía… una neblina dorada atravesó el cuerpo de la chica ante el… y esta desapareció…

Supo que todo estaría bien…

Lo que había hecho era brindarle algo de calidez a su alma… para luego mandarla a un lugar donde pudiera sentirse tranquila y segura…

Luego… desapareció volviendo a aparecer en la acera frente al edificio… en el momento en que volvía a materializarse…

 _Esta fue mi primera prueba Yoh… pudiste salvar un alma… pasaste-_

Yoh miro al cielo, la voz de Hao le había llegado muy clara a su mente… y sintió ganas de reír, claro, muy típico de Hao hacer las cosas de esa manera, ponerte una prueba y que tú la superaras… sin decirte antes.

Pero… _realmente fue muy malo… si hubiera hecho algo mal esa pobre chica estaría muerta…-_ piensa Yoh un poco molesto mientras se va hacia la tienda…

Ren despertó muy lentamente… aún seguía un poco cansado pero nada que no se solucionara con un poco de café…

Al despertar se vio a si mismo solo en la habitación, preguntándose a donde habría ido Horo, se limitó a levantarse e irse a dar un baño para terminar de despertarse.

Al entrar en la habitación, Hana ve a Men mirando por la ventana… entra cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él. La luz del sol creaba reflejos en el cabello color plata de Men… como el peli plata estaba viendo a la ventana, Hana no podía verle a la cara…

Lo abrazo teniendo cuidado de no ejercer demasiada presión en su abdomen, cuando acaricio una de las mejillas… la sintió húmeda, Men había estado llorando…

_ ¿Es por ella?- le pregunto Hana.

Men solamente asintió.

_ Ella dijo que podrías visitarla cuando quisieras, además no es como si fuera a marcharse al fin del mundo- dijo tratando de subirle los ánimos al peli plata.

Men no hablaba, sabía que si lo intentaba… saldrían los sollozos que había estado conteniendo y si había algo que odiaba era llorar… lo detestaba más que nada… y también detestaba que lo vieran llorar…

Hana suspiro… odiaba que Men llorara, no lo había visto hacerlo. Pero el solo saber que estaba llorando le desagradaba…

_ Démosle una mirada a ese moretón… ¿te duele?- quiso saber Hana.

Men negó con la cabeza…

Hana se puso frente a él, y Men enseguida bajo el rostro para que no lo viera, pero tomándolo suavemente por la barbilla le obligo a levantar el rostro.

_ No hay nada que deba avergonzarte sobre llorar, todos hemos llorado alguna vez.- dijo Hana.

Aunque ver ese rostro lleno de lágrimas, las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y los ojos rubí brillantes por las lágrimas que aún no caían, esa expresión se le clavo en el corazón… le limpio suavemente las mejillas, dando un beso en su frente… beso a Men con ternura y lentitud… puesto que no quería que fuera como en las otras ocasiones…

Yoh regreso de la tienda cargado de muchísimas bolsas y dispuesto a tener una muy larga charla con su hermano Hao, estaba enojado por esa idea que se le había ocurrido, esa chica pudo haberse muerto si hubiera cometido un error por más mínimo que este fuera y si había algo que Yoh no soportaba era ese tipo de cosas, y Hao no tenia excusa porque lo había hecho siendo consciente de eso. Sabía que su hermano podía esconderse bastante bien pero estaba más que dispuesto a encontrarlo y como medio kami-sama al menos eso si podía hacerlo, porque recordaba que lo había logrado una vez…

Cuando llego a casa llevo las bolsas a la cocina y luego de eso subió las escaleras hacia su habitación para poder desaparecerse con tranquilidad.

Hao se reía en lo alto del techo… _¿Con que quieres encontrarme Yoh? Pues yo no quiero que me encuentres no tengo ganas de escuchar tus reclamos…-_ concentro su poder en permanecer ir rastreable para su hermano, pudo presentir el momento exacto en que su hermano estaba intentando desaparecer para encontrarlo porque su cabeza comenzó a doler al punto de que grito… llevándose las manos a los ojos puesto que la luz del sol lo estaba lastimando… desapareció del techo y se refugió en las ramas de un árbol cercano. Seguramente como los dos tenían la misma cantidad de poder. Sus voluntades habían chocado. Pero al menos Hao se conformaba con que Yoh no lo encontrara… así podía pensar tranquilamente cual iba a ser la segunda prueba que le pondría a su hermano, serian tres pruebas, la número 3 sería la más complicada… y esa necesitaría demasiada preparación…

Horo entro en la habitación luego de haber bajado por algo de comer, aprovechando que Ana estaba metida en su oficina y no podría reclamarle por ello…

Ren había quedado durmiendo… el pelinegro dormía nueve horas exactas. Era muy pesado con sus horarios de comida y de sueño… aunque así lo quería, Horo no le hacía mucho caso a los horarios, dormía cuando tenía sueño y comía cuando tenía hambre…

Aunque Horo entendía en algo a Ren, los últimos días había conseguido distraerlo un poco con respecto a sus demás ocupaciones, por lo que pensó en darle una vuelta a Men antes de venir, había visto al peli plata dormir por lo que se disponía a regresar a su habitación para darle los buenos días al pelinegro como correspondía… sonrió ante sus pensamientos… y es que… ¿Cómo no pensar en eso?

Hana limpio cuidadosamente a Men y luego lo vistió para dejarlo en la cama y sentarse en la suya… ahora completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, lo que acaba de pasar no estaba para nada en sus planes, y es que toda la situación con Men era demasiado confusa. Cuando había comenzado no le había dado importancia y había pensado que con el tiempo se le pasaría… pero luego de esto sabía que no era algo pasajero, sabía que era algo muy serio… se llevo las manos a la cabeza mesándose los cabellos y se dejo caer en la cama… todo esto estaba resultándole demasiado complicado… Men era muy inteligente, lo sabía. Pero lo que estaban haciendo… estaban sobrepasando los limites… y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían comenzado a ser "novios".

Nadie en la casa estaba enterado, salvo por ese trió de chismosas, se había percatado de la presencia de las mujeres ocultas en el armario y siendo testigos de lo que acababa de pasar, pero estaba seguro que Men se moriría si se entera de que alguien los había visto en esa situación…- otra cosa que también le inquietaba era la facilidad que tenia para leer los pensamientos y sensaciones del peli plata antes de que este las expresara en voz alta… era demasiada coincidencia…

Sabía que a Ren Tao aquello no le caería demasiado en gracia y hasta lo entendía, sabía que lo primero que se pensaría era que él se estaba aprovechando de Men, pero Men tenía una personalidad demasiado fuerte y decidida, sabía que Men no dejaría que nadie se aprovechara de él, pero estaba seguro que para los mayores no sería de esa manera, en lo absoluto…

Suspiro… miro a Men que estaba durmiendo profundamente. Se veía tan tranquilo… tan profundamente tranquilo, ajeno a todo lo demás, se sintió muy tranquilo contemplando a Men mientras dormía, todas sus preocupaciones abandonaron su mente. Pero aun seguían allí, solo que relegadas a ultimo lugar…

No quería seguir sintiéndose tan arrolladoramente culpable… tenía que encontrar una solución, una solución que beneficiara a todos…

Y mirando a Men dormir de esa manera tan tranquila. Supo sin siquiera cuestionarse que el bienestar de Men era prioritario para él.

Cuando Horo entro en la habitación, Ren se estaba secando el cabello, recién salido del baño… la imagen era demasiado tentadora… el marcado pecho de Ren siendo recorrido por algunas gotas de agua que se perdían en su cintura… siendo absorbidas por la toalla…

_ ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome? Cuidado y no te escurra la baba- comento burlonamente el mayor de los Tao.

_ ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel? Yo que pensaba darte los buenos días de una manera adecuada- comento el peli azul acercándose.

_ Ummm… si me das los buenos días de manera adecuada no voy a estar molesto contigo- dijo Ren.

Horo lo rodea con sus brazos y besa su cuello…

_ No puedo permitir que bajes esas escaleras molesto conmigo- murmuro contra su cuello para volverá besar ese mismo lugar…

_ Eres un baka- murmura Ren, a la vez que la toalla que lo cubre cae al suelo…

Men se despierta después de haber dormido durante un buen rato y es que el rubio lo había dejado muy cansado… pero en esos momentos que tenia la mente ociosa, los pensamientos comenzaron a invadirlo… desde que había comenzado esa relación con Hana… muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, esta era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como eso… que sentía ese tipo de aprecio hacia una persona, y estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por Hana no era lo que se sentía por un amigo.

El rubio y él se habían llevado de los mil demonios desde su llegada a la casa de los Asakura, pero justo ahora, la relación que tenían… sabia que eso que Hana y el habían desarrollado era muy fuerte, aunque lo habían hecho en muy poco tiempo, estaba demasiado confundido, sabía que su padre no tomaría aquello muy en gracia… por eso no se lo había dicho aun, pero de continuar aquello su padre tenía que enterarse, nunca le había ocultado nada y no quería comenzar ahora…

Había despertado encontrándose solo en la habitación y ahora comenzaba a preguntarse donde estaba Hana… de solo recordar lo que había pasado antes de que se cayera dormido sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente… aquella había sido la experiencia más placentera de toda su vida…

Sin embargo allí estaba la confusión.

Men suspiro… se hizo la promesa a sí mismo de que si algo malo pasaba… hablaría con su padre. Solo si realmente pasaba algo malo.

Hana había salido a caminar… para despejar un poco la mente y es que no se veía hablando de eso con nadie, no creía que una solución mágica para todos sus problemas fuera a aparecer y estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para no decirle nada de eso a su madre o a su padre… en esos momentos se consideraba un pervertidor de menores… _Estoy seguro que ni siquiera sabe lo que estábamos haciendo… -_ piensa y eso no le ayuda para nada con la culpa que está sintiendo en esos momentos.

Caminando a solas se le hacía mucho más fácil pensar… pero no demasiado… quería encontrar una solución con respecto a esto… no quería que siguiera estando de esta manera, se sentía bien estando con Men, pero… solo los pervertidos le hacían eso a los niños… él había masturbado a Men y más de una vez prácticamente se le había lanzado encima, no conocía mucho de ese nuevo lado que se estaba manifestando justo ahora, pero no le gustaba en lo más mínimo… no le gustaba no tener el completo control de sus acciones… pero es que con Men… ¿Cómo mantener el control de sus acciones? Men era un niño muy lindo… mierda… llegaba a verlo con un cosplay de neko y definitivamente no iba a poder detenerse… no sabía de donde la había salido la idea… pero era algo divertida ahora que pensaba en ella, sabía que Men ni loco se pondría algo como eso… es mas… le dieron ganas de reír al imaginarse lo que diría el peli plata…

Hao suspiro… vaya que los pensamientos de su sobrino eran pesimistas… se estaba complicando demasiado para algo que no era tan complejo, era más que obvio que estaban desarrollando un afecto muy explicito al peli plata… aunque si sabía que a Ren Tao no iba a hacerle muchísima gracia que digamos… pero sabía que no le pondría una mano encima a Hana, si no estuviera seguro de eso, ya estuviera ideando un plan para contener cualquier posible ataque al rubio… pero en esos momentos eso no le preocupaba demasiado. Estaba pensando en la segunda prueba para Yoh…

 _Vaya que Hana es un niño descuidado-_ piensa Hao mientras evita que un auto lo atropelle…- _No debería salir a la calle si va a andar de un lado a otro como un zombi ambulante…_

Una repentina idea cruzo por su cabeza… no podía ser suave con Yoh en estos momentos y ya sabía en qué consistía su tercera prueba, aunque no tenía una idea para la segunda, seguía pensando…

Después de haber caído al suelo y no ser capaz de encontrar a Hao, Yoh se había rendido puesto que sabía que ahora los dos tenían el mismo poder, si Hao no quería ser encontrado igual podía evitarlo… lo había encontrado en aquella ocasión puesto que su hermano había estado congelado en el fondo de un lago.

Pero en esta ocasión en la que Hao estaba consciente no había tenido demasiada suerte que digamos.

*¡*¡*¡*¡*¡*¡*¡*¡*¡*¡*¡*¡*¡*¡*¡

Ya habían pasado un mes completo en esa situación…

Men sabía que a estas alturas algo estaba mal, pero no sabía exactamente qué y deseaba averiguarlo con toda su alma puesto que debía ser algo serio…

Cada vez que se besaban el rubio se contenía antes de que llegaran algo mas… eso lo frustraba bastante, comenzaba a sentir más dudas que antes, lo único que lo hacía sentir seguro era que tenía sus sentimientos claros con respecto a Hana, estaba muy consciente de que quería al rubio…

Desde aquella vez que las cosas se habían ido muchísimo más allá de lo acostumbrado, Hana se había hecho más distante con él. El no le veía nada de malo a lo que habían hecho… sus mejillas se sonrojaron nada mas de recordarlo… de hecho había sido muy placentero.

Además de los problemas con Hana… Men se sentía culpable por no decirle a su padre de esto… por guardarle un secreto… ya casi no hablaban como lo hacían antes, y es que su padre se la pasaba en compañía de ese peli azul, Men ya sospechaba que eran algo más que amigos, aunque la idea no le resultaba demasiado placentera… no le hacía mucha gracia que su padre estuviera saliendo con alguien más, porque muy en el fondo aun guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que sus padres volvieran…

Suspiro… ya no soportaba mas toda esa situación, se había decidido… tenía que hablar con su padre, aunque esperaba que no tuviera una reacción demasiado exagerada, conociéndolo, solo era una esperanza vana.

Era la hora del almuerzo, Hana había bajado primero puesto que Men había estado leyendo un tomo de manga y estaba demasiado distraído como para escucharlo. Llevaba un mes poniendo en práctica la conclusión a la que había llegado después de muchas caminatas, estaba usando todo su autocontrol con Men, no llegaba a mas que un beso, había notado los esfuerzos de Men por romper su autocontrol y eso no le había facilitado mucho las cosas… el estaba decidido a no sobrepasarse con Men…

Pero la ultima vez, Men había estado demasiado cerca de romper su autocontrol…

Había tenido que darse una buena ducha fría…

Sabía que no podría seguir resistiéndolo demasiado tiempo mas y eso solo lo hacía enfadarse consigo mismo por tener una pobre fuerza de voluntad en lo que a Men se refería, y es que el niño era una tentación andante… su tentación particular…

Comenzó a preguntarse porque casi nadie había bajado las escaleras, faltaban Ren Tao, Horo y Men… los demás o ya habían comido o estaban comiendo en ese momento…

Un peli plata caminaba por los pasillos de la pensión, aprovecharía este momento en que Hana estaba abajo para hablar con su padre… cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación…

Sus mejillas se pusieron de un rojo encendido, y es que los ruidos provenientes de dentro de la habitación eran demasiado explícitos…

Men salió de allí más rápido de lo que se hubiera imaginado con las mejillas incendiadas… bajo las escaleras tratando de olvidarse de lo que había escuchado… pero no creía tener demasiada suerte…

Cuando llego al piso inferior todos estaban en la mesa, incluido un Hana que parecía pensativo, se sentó cerca del pero sin llegar a estar juntos, en público ellos mantenían la ilusión de que aun existía cierta rivalidad, había sido un mutuo acuerdo mantenerlo en secreto.

Yoh termino de comer y subió las escaleras, demasiado cansado como para quedarse en la sala…

Además aun estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para quedarse a socializar con los demás… lo que menos quería en estos momentos era eso, tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar… muchas cosas en las cuales tenía que reflexionar, y estaba muy seguro que no había terminado, que Hao le tenía una prueba muchísimo peor que la anterior. Por lo que tenía que estar preparado para lo peor… sabía que su hermano era muy severo en lo que a sus pruebas se refería… así había sido cuando ambos habían participado en el torneo de shamanes y estaba seguro de que así seria ahora, puede que inclusive fuera mucho peor, porque en estos momentos Hao ya tenía lo que quería, las pruebas que en este momento le estaba imponiendo eran para demostrar que realmente merecía poseerle… el mismo Hao lo había dicho la última vez que se habían visto.

Hana había visto de reojo a Men durante todo el almuerzo. Había estado con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y muy callado… se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pensando, pero disfrutaba de contemplar sus mejillas sonrojadas porque lo hacían lucir muy adorable…

Camino hacia la sala y en cuestión de segundos fue alcanzado por el peli plata… Hana se dio la vuelta para encarar a Men y el peli plata lo beso… el rubio se dejo hacer, cuando el aire comenzaba a faltarles se separo de el…

_ ¿En qué pensabas durante el almuerzo?- le pregunto…

Men se sonrojo un poco más.

_ En nada en especial.- dijo Men sin mirarlo al rostro…

_ Si no quieres decirme no te obligare- aseguro Hana besando su mejilla… le encantaba ver a Men de esa forma… y confiaba completamente en el peli plata y no lo creía capaz de mentirle o engañarlo, Men no era esa clase de persona, era transparente como el cristal.

_ Es que… antes de bajar las escaleras yo… escuche algo que no debía- comento el peli plata con sus mejillas sonrojándose aun más…

Hana se hacia una idea de lo que había escuchado el peli plata… Men tenía costumbre de acostarse a las ocho y media, pero a partir de las 10 o las 12, la pensión se llenaba de sonidos nada inocentes… al parecer todos estaban en el plan de aprovechar las noches al máximo… de solo recordarlo sus mejillas también se sonrojaban.

Sabía que Men nunca había escuchado eso, pero el ya se había hecho a la idea, todas las noches era lo mismo… pero al parecer cierto par no se habían esperado hasta la noche…

_ Sí, me hago una idea- dijo Hana besándolo en la mejilla, Men rodeo su cuello con los brazos y beso sus labios de nuevo… Hana lo rodeo con sus brazos levantándolo.

Cierto peli azul baja las escaleras después de una sesión de sexo particularmente agotadora, Ren había quedado en la cama en un estado muy similar a la inconsciencia… el bajaba solamente para conseguir algo de comer pues sabía que quizás el pelinegro se despertara con hambre, pero cuando paso por la sala… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la escena que estaba teniendo lugar ante el… Hana y Men se estaban besando, el pelo gris rodeaba a Hana con los brazos…

No podía creérselo… jamás se hubiera imaginado eso, recordaba que los dos chicos se llevaban fatal… pero al hacer un poco de memoria… _Mierda, como no lo vi antes… se llevaban justo como Ren y yo solíamos llevarnos cuando estábamos en el torneo de Shamanes…_

Ahora supo que ponerlos a dormir en la misma habitación había sido una pésima idea… y además… ¿Cómo demonios iba a decírselo a Ren? Iba a estallar la guerra en esa casa… de eso estaba más que seguro…

Suspiro, se fue a la cocina que era a donde se dirigía en primer lugar, comenzando a pensar en algo… y es que tenía que pensar en algo pronto, odiaba estar en esa situación porque no era capaz de ocultarle a Ren algo así, lo amaba demasiado como para mentirle. Además de que sabía que para Ren lo más valioso en el mundo era Men…

Hana jadeo y se separo del beso…

_ ¿Por qué intentas romper mi autocontrol?- pregunto luego de separarse de Men.

_ ¿Y tu porque te contienes tanto cuando estas en mi presencia?- pregunto Men.

_ No quiero sobrepasarme contigo- fue la respuesta de Hana…

_ Llevas un mes actuando de esta manera… ¿es por esa vez?- dijo Men.

Hana sabía a qué se refería…

Finalmente asintió.


	12. Chapter 12

Después de esa conversación tan franca con Men ambos habían evitado profundizar demasiado en su contacto físico, Hana lo hacia porque no quería sobrepasar su limite, al menos no aun, y Men lo hacia por deferencia a Hana y además de eso tampoco estaba seguro de si quería llegar mas lejos con lo que sea que tenían…

Al menos en la pensión se podía decir que reinaba la paz porque ahora los dos chicos no discutían tanto como antes, de esa manera en que solían hacerlo que prácticamente destruían todo lo que se encontrara a u paso, ya fueran muebles o cualquier otra cosa que estuviera en la habitación.

Yoh estaba en esos momentos en su habitación, desde que Hao había tenido esa discusión con el no se dejaba ver por ningún lado, ninguno de los demás habitantes de la casa sabia de Hao… ni siquiera Ana que era tan intuitiva.

Yoh suspiro, Hao siempre era muy estricto con todos, y el no se salvaba por ser su hermano, y mas recientemente su pareja. Todo lo contrario, Hao esperaba mucho mas de el, Yoh estaba convencido que había salvado a esa chica por pura suerte, sin embargo no estaba seguro de que le fuera lo suficientemente bien en la segunda prueba. Y ni que decir de la tercera, sabía que Hao pondría la tercera prueba muy complicada.

Fue en ese momento cuando paso… sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, su cuerpo entero se estremeció de una manera desagradable, pudo ver imágenes de una familia, una familia que no conocía.

 _Shogo y su hermana Sayo iban en el auto, en la parte trasera, el viaje familiar había llegado y como siempre sus padres iban en carretera camino a casa de la abuela, los dos niños sabían que les esperaban unas cuantas horas en el auto, y cada uno de ellos lo asimilaba de diferente manera, Shogo dormía y Sayo leía sus cuentos. Shogo tenía 7 y Sayo tenia 5._

Y una sombra completamente negra rodeaba el automóvil y a toda la familia, esa niebla oscura tenia forma de dos manos…

Los temblores desagradables se detuvieron… y en esta ocasión. No escucho la voz de Hao.

Pero si sabia que tenia que llegar a esos niños, no podía dejar morir a esos dos niños.

Tenia que usar todo lo que tuviera a mano.

Hao estaba en esos momentos sentado en el techo, contemplando el cielo, sentía su corazón latiendo acelerado. Seguramente Yoh se había alterado con la visión, el también lo había visto, y no pudo llegar en momento mas oportuno, porque había estado pensando que segunda prueba podía darle a Yoh. Dejaría que Yoh salvara a esos niños, ellos eran importantes, por los padres no podía hacer nada, su hora había llegado.

Aunque si le gustaría ver que era lo que Yoh haría… y además tenia sus dudas. A pesar de que Yoh fuera su hermano, no podía confiar en que lo haría perfectamente en todas las pruebas. Y si algo llegara a pasarle a Yoh…

Suspiro y se dedico a detectarlo… lo seguiría muy de cerca pero sin cruzarse en su camino a menos que fuera muy necesario.

Ren miraba por la ventana en esos momentos se había despertado mas temprano y no quería hacerle ruido a Horo por lo que se alisto para salir de la habitación, pero se había entretenido mirando por la ventana. Sabía que Horo se pondría de malhumor si lo despertaba a esa hora. Era un dormilón empedernido.

Por lo que se fue al baño a terminar de alistarse, ese día tendría que bajar el por el desayuno… Horo no daba señales de que fuera a despertar.

Hao salió corriendo detrás de Yoh, había dejado que se aventajara por un par de kilómetros, siendo consciente de que podría alcanzarlo en cualquier momento si es que la cosa llegara a complicarse, su objetivo era probar el coraje de Yoh, pero no que se lastimara en el proceso, de hecho el no lo permitiría, ni por asomo.

Pensó que debía darse un poco mas deprisa, Yoh se había hecho mas rápido de lo que podía haberse imaginado al principio, pero esa era una mejora y por tanto estaba feliz por ello.

Men estaba sentado en el mueble buscando algo interesante que ver en la televisión. Hana estaba estudiando para un examen final y no quería estorbarle al rubio.

Hana tenia ciertas dificultades a la hora de estudiar y estaba mas irritable que de costumbre por lo que cualquier cosa lo pondría de malhumor y el no tenia ganas de discutir… suspirando decidió que en la televisión no había nada interesante que hacer… no se le ocurría en que mas perder el tiempo al menos por unas horas… por lo que se decidió a mirar por la ventana a la espera de que una idea apareciera... en realidad no era algo que le llamara demasiado la atención, pero era mejor ver la ventana que seguir cambiando canales sabiendo que no saldría nada interesante de su búsqueda.

Hana estaba ya cansado de intentar grabarse en la cabeza las palabras del libro, lo cierto era que no quería seguir estudiando y había llegado al punto de quiebre por lo que definitivamente cerro el libro y bajo las escaleras, saldría a caminar para despejarse un poco, seguramente Men había encontrado algo bueno que hacer, sabia que el peli plata había abandonado la habitación para dejarle que se concentrara y agradecía ese gesto de deferencia hacia el, hacia al menos dos semanas que no tenían mas contacto sino que un simple beso y eso estaba bien para el, al menos hasta que supiera como controlarse… no quería sobrepasarse con el chico… no al menos hasta que Men estuviera seguro de que era lo que quería… y que no se sintiera presionado de ninguna manera.

Yoh estaba acercándose cada vez mas y mas al auto, corría como una sombra por lo rápido que iba, sus brazos y piernas con una fuerza sobrenatural fluyendo en ellos no se lastimaban al dar contra los arboles…aunque después de un rato de correr se acostumbro a ello. Sus movimientos se hicieron mucho mas agiles… en una fracción de segundo supo cual seria la razón de la muerte de la familia. Al parecer el padre no había visto el letrero de que el puente estaba en reparación y continuaría con su camino.

 __ Papa, había un letrero- dijo Sayo, dejando de lado su libro._

 __ Sayo, papa esta ocupado manejando´- dijo su madre volteándose ligeramente._

 __ ¡Pero mama, había un letrero!- Sayo quería hacerle entender a su madre que había visto un letrero._

 __ ¡Basta, Sayo, siéntate!- su madre se puso seria._

 _Shogo despertó y miro de su hermana a su madre, sin comprender demasiado bien el motivo de la discusión, y al mirar por la ventana, le pareció ver un pequeño remolino, parpadeo sorprendido y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no había nada._

 _Sayo estaba nerviosa, aferrada al asiento… su madre nunca le gritaba… pero es que su mama tenia que entender que había un letrero… un letrero que decía que el puente estaba en reparación. Y cuando el auto comenzó a caer… supo que debió haber insistido más._

Yoh soltó una maldición cuando vio como el auto se precipitaba al mar de aguas oscuras… por lo que pensó rápidamente en que era lo que podía hacer… se lanzo en pos del auto... sintió el aire retorcer su cuerpo aunque sin dañarlo… soplaba con suavidad… era completamente invisible para los que estaban en el auto e intento abrir una de las puertas… lo hizo con fuerza… era la puerta del lado izquierdo donde estaba sentado el niño mayor… lo tomo en brazos y lo sintió retorcerse y llamar a su mama… cuando intento tomar a la otra niña supo que la situación seria complicada, al parecer se había enredado su vestido con el cinturón de seguridad, en menos de dos minutos el auto quedaría sepultado en el agua… los padres ya habían muerto porque el coche había impactado con rocas filosas.

 _Si ese cinturón desapareciera…_

Solo necesito pensarlo para que desapareciera y tomo a la niña… ella se retorció intentando alcanzar a sus padres tal como su hermano ya lo hacia, ninguno de los dos sabia que era lo que estaba pasando ni como es que habían salido del auto… al momento en que los saco del auto escucho un rugido furioso, algo estaba rugiendo con toda su fuerza…y sintió como una energía negativa intentaba atraerlo de regreso al auto… concentro su energía para saltar, aferrando a los niños, antes de quedar envuelto por el influjo de la energía. Sabía que una vez completamente envuelto por esa energía los niños morirían. Llego a la orilla los niños estaban empapados pero ilesos. Sabía que no tenían ningún tipo de lesión.

Ni interna ni externa…

Decidió que también tenia que borrar los recuerdos de los chicos… habían casas en los alrededores y seguramente alguien habría escuchado el accidente, se limito a dejar a los dos niños al inicio del puente, acostados luego de haberles borrado la memoria.

Miro a los lados con la esperanza de divisar a su hermano, había sentido la presencia de Hao, pero al parecer aun no era tiempo de que Hao se dejara ver por el, Yoh pensó que después de superar la segunda prueba quizás su hermano se dignaría a aparecer.

Pero al parecer Hao aun consideraba eso innecesario, enrumbo a casa cuando supo que alguien saldría… no le agradaba la idea de dejar a dos niños tan pequeños completamente solos.

Cuando Men oyó a alguien bajar por la escalera se dio la vuelta, abandonando su silenciosa vigilia de la ventana.

Y se trataba de Hana.

_ ¿Terminaste de estudiar?- le pregunta.

_ Si veo un libro mas justo ahora lo cortare a la mitad.- declara el rubio.

Men niega con la cabeza pero no dice nada, no entiende porque Hana le tiene fobia al estudio pero tampoco desea profundizar en ese tema.

_ Saldré a caminar un poco- dijo el rubio.

Men simplemente asintió. No le apetecía salir con el rubio en esos momentos, no mientras estuviera de malhumor por lo de los exámenes.

Horo despertó cuando sintió unos labios contra los suyos, no le sorprendió que Ren se hartara de esperar a que terminara de despertarse.

_ Ya es muy tarde- dijo simplemente.

El simplemente suspiro y se incorporo estirándose… no había podido dormir demasiado bien después de lo de anoche. Ren había caído dormido sin remedio, demasiado agotado para mas, pero sin embargo su mente había seguido torturándose sobre lo que había visto al pie de las escaleras, sobre Men… y Hana.

Sabia que seria mejor hablar primero con Yoh que hablar con Ren, porque si de algo se jactaba era de conocer bien a Ren. Y sabia que al pelinegro no le caería nada en gracia que su hijo de 11 años estuviera besándose por ahí con Hana… aunque el no tenia hijos propios se podía hacer una idea de que aquello desataría un desastre en medio de la pensión… y el no quería que Ren se enfureciera por ocultarle algo así.

Se percato de la mirada fija de Ren.

_ ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- le pregunto el pelinegro posando sus manos en sus mejillas para hacer que sus miradas se encontraran.

_Esto… es que… aun tengo mucho sueño- Horo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

_ Ya son las 9, si sigues ahí vegetando en la noche no me dejaras dormir, vamos levántate- dijo Ren, inflexible.

Horo suspiro aliviado en su mente porque en esa ocasión la excusa había sido medianamente creíble, pero tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, al menos hasta que pudiera hablar con su amigo Yoh y ponerlo al corriente.

Hao llego a la casa y decidió que la tercera prueba tenia que ser aquí… supo que Hana estaba por salir… en ese momento reuniendo grandes cantidades de su energía lo congelo todo, los habitantes de la casa habían quedado congelados en un profundo sueño que podría ser eterno… sabia que de permanecer en ese estado hasta la medianoche la pensión junto con todas las personas que estaban en ella dejarían de existir para siempre… sus vidas estaban detenidas… esa era la tercera y ultima prueba, la mas difícil de todas las que le había impuesto a Yoh hasta ese momento y esperaba que su hermano pudiera superarla… en realidad el no dejaría que todos murieran, pero tenia que ser convincente para que su hermano Yoh se esforzara en derrotarle.

 _Lo único que quiero es que no me odie, aunque se que no va a estar nada feliz cuando regrese y vea lo que le tengo preparado._

Yoh llego a casa al cabo de unos 20 minutos, le sorprendía haber conseguido controlar tan pronto sus sentidos tan desarrollados… pero apenas se acerco al camino de entrada de la casa supo que algo malo pasaba, hacia demasiado frio, el viento no soplaba en el jardín como de costumbre y no escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros. Era como si la casa estuviera en una realidad completamente diferente a todo lo que la rodeaba, porque el cielo azul y despejado se cortaba de manera brusca cuando ponías un pie en los terrenos de la pensión, sobre la pensión el cielo era de un desolador negro… negro como la mas completa oscuridad.

Entro corriendo a la casa… cuando estaba en ella normalmente podía sentir la energía vital de todos los que estaban allí, pero en ese momento no pudo sentir nada sino vacio… era como si en la casa no hubiera absolutamente nadie… pero cuando entro por el pasillo hasta llegar al inicio de la sala…

_ ¡Hana! ¡Despierta por favor, Hana!- su hijo esta tendido en el suelo, a los pies de una mesa, seguramente pensaba salir cuando cayo al suelo… Hana no respiraba, tampoco podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, miro alrededor, necesitaba distraerse, alejarse de esa imagen, su hijo no podía estar muerto, su corazón latió aun mas acelerado y pudo sentir como todo su poder fluía descontrolado en sus venas…

Vio una pequeña figura acurrucada a los pies de la ventana… sus cabellos plateados lo delataban, era Men… le costo mucho recordar como se movían los brazos para dejar a Hana en el suelo… y se acerco al pequeño peli plata, tampoco respiraba, no daba señal alguna de vida… ninguno de los dos tenia heridas visibles…

_ No están muertos-esa voz lo hizo voltearse, en lo alto de las escaleras su hermano Hao estaba mirándolo, con una espada del color del fuego en su mano, aquello le trajo recuerdos sobre la ultima batalla del torneo entre shamanes.

_ ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Yoh.

_ Esta casa y todos sus habitantes han sido congelados en medio del tiempo y el espacio, en estos momentos esta casa y todo lo que esta en ella fue sacado de la línea temporal ordinaria, si continúan así hasta media noche… todos serán borrados para siempre. Sus almas y sus cuerpos, sus vidas y sus lazos con cualquier persona desaparecerán sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubieran existido- dijo Hao mientras bajaba las escaleras llegando hasta el ultimo escalón y enfrentando a Yoh con la mirada.

_ ¡Maldición Hao, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos!- Yoh no podía creer que Hao hubiera llegado a esos extremos.

_ Si no me derrotas para antes de medianoche todos desaparecerán Yoh- dijo Hao poniéndose en guardia.

_ ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Yoh.

_ El tiempo para las preguntas se ha terminado- repuso Hao atacándolo.

Yoh lo miro, sorprendido y herido… supo que iba en serio y que tendría que atacarlo, una mirada al rostro de su hijo, le basto para ponerse en guardia, una espada apareciendo en su mano, esta era similar a la de Hao, pero no se dio tiempo de admirarla demasiado, contraataco, tenia que derrotar a Hao para asegurarse de que todos despertaran. No pensaba demasiado mientras peleaba, y Hao esquivaba todos sus ataques con facilidad, Yoh sabia que si pensaba dolería, dolería porque se sentiría traicionado, porque no entendía porque estaba pasando todo esto.

 _Pudiste haber escogido cualquier otra cosa como prueba, podrías haberme pedido que hiciera cualquier otra cosa… ¿Por qué poner en riesgo la vida de mi hijo? ¡¿La vida de todos mis amigos?! ¿Qué es lo que realmente pretendes en realidad? Al hacerme pelear contigo… pelear otra vez contigo…_

Hao se daba cuenta de que Yoh no tenia la mente concentrada en la pelea, evitaba verle a los ojos porque ya tenia suficiente con todo el mar de emociones que tenia en el pecho, todas ellas provenientes de Yoh… no quería ver esos ojos reflejo de los suyos bañados de tristeza… le resultaba absurdamente fácil eludir los ataques de su hermano y contraatacar.

Lo cierto es que su energía estaba toda concentrada en mantener la casa y a sus habitantes de esa manera, sabia que no podría resistir demasiado tiempo mas de hacer cualquier otro hechizo… pero de momento solo estaba utilizando su fuerza física en un combate contra su hermano, eso era todo, y después de tantos años con semejante poder e incluso mucho mas… no era nada complicado para el manejarlo.

En un movimiento se las arreglo para tumbar a Yoh pero su hermano reacciono haciéndolo retroceder, concentrándose un poco mas en la batalla, por lo que Hao sabía que aquello terminaría bien.

Yoh veía a su hermano, fijamente, ahora mas concentrado, no quería pensar en todo el sufrimiento que esto le conllevaría por lo que… se había mantenido en un estado cercado a la ignorancia plena, pero entonces se concentro mas en el combate, tampoco podía darse el lujo de perder contra Hao.

No quería herirlo tampoco, aun lo amaba, pese a esa gran herida que se alimentaba de sus crecientes dudas… por fin dio con la respuesta que buscaba y el baile que habían mantenido hasta ese momento de pasos casi perfectamente coordinados termino en un ultimo y sencillo paso, Hao salto para atacar de frente, esperaba que su hermano lo eludiera pero… la espada se clavo firmemente en el pecho de Yoh. Y su hermano aprovecho ese momento para desarmarlo.

Los ojos de Hao abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, sin poder creer aquello.

_ Te derrote- jadeo Yoh, con esa media sonrisa suya apareciendo en su rostro, aunque la sangre en la comisura de su boca le quitaba al gesto todo lo agradable que podría tener en cualquier otra ocasión.

_ ¡Eres un idiota! Pensé que me esquivarías- Hao saco la espada rápidamente arrodillándose sujetando el cuerpo de su hermano.

_ Jamás seria capaz de levantar la espada contra ti, además sabia que en el momento en que me hirieras bajarías la guardia- dijo Yoh simplemente.

_ ¡Eres un tonto Yoh! Tenias que esquivarme… tenias…- Hao no lo miraba directamente al rostro… porque no quería que le viera a los ojos, no quería. Era la primera vez que perdía el control de si mismo de esa manera tan absoluta…

Y es que tenia una buena razón para ello, una vez que desvaneciera el conjuro que mantenía sobre la casa no podría realizar mas magia, no tendría suficiente fuerza para traerlo de vuelta… además, Yoh no era como cualquier otro ser humano al cual podría salvar o asesinar cuando lo quisiera.

_ No puedes curarme… ¿verdad?- Yoh estaba cada vez mas débil y se le enredaban las palabras, pero se las arreglo para levantar la mano y tocar el rostro de su hermano… sintió sorprendido la humedad de una lagrima contra su mano, una lagrima, solo era una pero al fin y al cabo lo que esa pequeña lagrima significaba le hizo sentir que su corazón se rompía… por haberse atrevido a dudar aunque fuera durante una fracción de segundo de su hermano.

_ No- aquella palabra salió con el tono de siempre.

_ Lastima, realmente no quiero morir- se las arreglo para decir mientras lo sentía todo desvanecerse.

Hao podía sentirlo, como la energía de Yoh iba abandonando su cuerpo y su mente se estaba poniendo en blanco con una rapidez que lo dejaba sin aliento.

No podía dejar que se fuera, aunque después las consecuencias fueran infinitas… aunque tuviera que pagarlo después, sabía que tenía que usar hasta el último gramo de energía que tenia para regresar a Yoh.

Concentrando lo que le quedaba… beso esos labios que tanto le tentaban… estaban fríos y algo rígido… mas evidencia aun de que lo estaba perdiendo, podía sentir la sangre mojar sus rodillas. Cada vez era mas sangre, tanta que no quería mirar a sus pies, no quería pensar en que esa sangre que empapaba sus rodillas pertenecía a la persona que mas quería y que había sido su propia mano la causante de esto.

Al mismo tiempo que besaba esos labios transmitiéndoles todo lo que le quedaba de energía, deshacía el conjuro lanzado sobre la pensión y sus habitantes y desaparecía aferrando a Yoh.

Cuando cayeron en medio de las nubes, Hao no podía abrir los ojos y menos mover su cuerpo por lo que quedo tendido sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. No sentía nada proveniente de Yoh, ni su respiración ni los latidos de su corazón. Pero no pensaba en nada, además de que ya estaba tan cansado que fue arrastrado a la inconsciencia…

 _Yoh…_ pensó mientras su cuerpo, se desconectaba completamente de su mente. Y caía en un sueño profundo después de haber luchado con uñas y dientes para permanecer despierto,

Un rubio estaba levantándose en esos momentos del suelo, algo aturdido, se alarmo al ver sangre en el suelo, una gran cantidad de sangre dio un vistazo alrededor para ver si podía localizar al dueño del rio de sangre, pero la única figura cercana era… Men tirado en el suelo a los pies de la ventana.

Rápidamente se acerco a el, dándole la vuelta con cuidado para no lastimarle en caso de que tuviera heridas graves.

Pero se alivio al comprobar que el chico estaba sano y salvo. Es más, en esos momentos estaba parpadeando para luego verlo con sus ojos color rubí, parecía algo despistado de encontrarse en el suelo.

_ Pero… estaba sentado… en la ventana.- dijo.

_ Bueno, no eres el único, yo desperté en el suelo y estaba seguro de que estaba caminando hacia la puerta principal.- dijo Hana.

Men se incorporo un poco, sintiendo un dolor punzante en la cabeza, seguramente que se había dado contra algo cuando había caído…

_ Oye, se te esta formando un moretón justo aquí-comento Hana posando delicadamente la mano sobre la frente del chico.

 _Genial, no podía salirme en otro lado-_ piensa el peli plata. Cuando intenta ponerse de pie el mundo se le va de un lado.

Si no es porque Hana reacciona rápido, de seguro se hubiera dado un buen porrazo contra la ventana.

_ Creo que el golpe te dejo mareado, te llevo arriba- dijo el rubio levantándolo en brazos con facilidad.

Men se sonrojo violentamente, no había estado tan cerca del chico desde aquella vez… y lo cierto era que se sentía bien, dejando de lado los nervios.

Hana subió las escaleras cargando con Men… no sabia que era lo que había pasado para que todos aparecieran en el suelo… pero definitivamente su tío tenia que ver en eso.

Ren abrió los ojos encontrándose tirado a los pies de la cama, no recordaba haberse levantado de ella por lo que simplemente le sorprendió pero no quería dar muestras de lo contrario. Horo aun seguía durmiendo, por lo que se levanto y le echo un vistazo al reloj, eran al menos las 9:30, le pareció que era muy tarde pero decidió dejar dormir a Horo, por lo que salió de la habitación.

Ya vendría a despertarlo después, si no había despertado a esa hora, definitivamente no despertaría demasiado pronto.

Yoh sentía un peso sobre su cuerpo, luego de sentir los labios de Hao sobre los suyos había sentido un golpe de energía… sabia que era la energía de Hao que intentaba hacerlo despertar, pero era una energía debilitada que le advirtió que su hermano no tenia la fuerza suficiente. Su respiración era pausada y trabajosa, podía escucharlo. Sentía además como se iba quedando dormido de a poco y como su energía y su mente se iban dispersando… sabia que si lo permitía terminaría muriendo. No quería morir… se concentro en mantenerse despierto, concentro toda su energía para abrir los ojos y cerrar la herida. Cuando finalmente pudo hacerlo se sintió muy cansado, pero no lo suficiente para quedarse dormido, se incorporo lentamente, sintiendo el cuerpo de Hao sobre el suyo. Lo sujeto en sus brazos… se encontraban en el cielo, por lo que su hermano había roto el conjuro sobre la casa, los había aparecido a los dos en el cielo y luego le había dado hasta su último gramo de energía… por lo que definitivamente tenia que estar realmente exhausto.

Vio sus mejillas húmedas, al parecer había llorado, Yoh no supo como definir la sensación que lo invadió al ver las mejillas de Hao llenas de lágrimas. Porque nunca se había imaginado que su hermano pudiera llorar, no lo había hecho antes y ahora tampoco, pero al parecer si era capaz.

Mirando la tranquilidad del cielo azul con el cuerpo de Hao en sus brazos Yoh se concentro en la pensión, sintiéndose aliviado al comprobar que todos sus habitantes se encontraban bien.

Sabia que Hao tardaría un tiempo en despertar por lo que no se preocupo demasiado, lo mejor era quedarse en el cielo de momento, no sabia si es que alguien podría ir a buscarlo a su habitación y sabía que Hao no quería ser visto por nadie.

Horo despertó al menos a las 10 de la mañana, pensó que finalmente Ren se había cansado de esperar a que despertara. Seguramente había bajado a desayunar. Se sintió algo aliviado por poder evitar una conversación con Ren porque estaba seguro que el pelinegro se daría cuenta de su malestar y no quería contestar a sus preguntas de momento porque no tenia una mentira convincente preparada, ya había tomado su decisión, hasta que no hablara con Yoh no podía decirle nada a Ren porque no quería que se fuera en contra del rubio.

Sabía que Ren reaccionaria de una manera exagerada y Hana solo era un niño y por más fuerte que fuera no tendría oportunidad contra Ren, no al menos en un combate.

Se fue a dar un baño para intentar despejarse la mente antes de ver a Ren.

El rubio llego a su habitación sin cruzarse con nadie, cuando llegaron dejo a Men sentado en la cama, el peli plata lo miro sin mediar palabra y el tampoco se esforzó en romper el silencio que se había roto, pese a aquel sentimiento de ansiedad que cada vez iba creciendo mas y mas en su interior.

Cuando Hana regreso con el pequeño maletín blanco, aun el silencio seguía entre ellos.

_ Yo lo hago- dijo Men simplemente.

El rubio negó suavemente.

_ No sabrás donde tienes el golpe exactamente.- dijo, sacando la crema y poniéndole un poco en la frente. Men cerró los ojos ante la repentina punzada de dolor pero no dijo nada, la había tenido peor.

_ ¿Recuerdas algo?- pregunto Hana.

Men sabía exactamente a que se refería el rubio pero negó con la cabeza, no recordaba absolutamente nada. Solo que estaba viendo por la ventana y después que estaban en el suelo con un golpe en la cabeza.

Hana suspiro, el tampoco recordaba gran cosa.

_ ¿No deberías tratar de estudiar al menos un poco? Ya después del examen de mañana podrás hacer lo que quieras- dijo Men.

_ Si cuando me pongo a estudiar con ganas no me va demasiado bien, ponerme a estudiar sin ganas seria declarar que quiero dormirme.- dijo Hana simplemente.

Men contenía las ganas de reír que tenia, nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera tanta fobia a los deberes que Hana.

_ Pero es algo que tienes que hacer y después lamentaras no haber aprovechado mejor el tiempo- dijo el peli plata.

Hana simplemente se encogió de hombros, no le quitaría la razón a Men, pero definitivamente no le apetecía estudiar, el simplemente mantenía que no había nacido para morir enterrado entre libros.

Había visto a Men cuando estudiaba y realmente el peli plata se avocaba a ello de manera impresionante y podía permanecer en ello durante horas, en lo que Hana definía una extrema disciplina.

_ No todos tenemos tu disposición y tu disciplina- comento Hana.

Men se sonrojo un poco no sabiendo como tomar el comentario.

_ No seas absurdo Asakura- dijo Men desviando la mirada.

_ No estoy siendo absurdo, solamente digo la verdad- dijo Hana con una sonrisa algo burlona.

_ Como quieras- Men se encogió de hombros sin mostrarse demasiado interesado.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas. Yoh volvió a abrir los ojos. No se había imaginado en su vida que abrir los ojos le supondría tanto alivio y tanta alegría como en ese momento, Hao aun permanecía apoyado sobre su cuerpo por eso lo sostuvo con cuidado mientras se incorporaba, Hao tenia un aspecto pálido y algo cansado. Aun continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

Yoh sabia que Hao no tardaría en despertar. Podía sentirlo y además no paso demasiado tiempo hasta que Hao parpadeo para luego abrir un poco los ojos.

Yoh supo exactamente cuantas sensaciones distintas pasaron por Hao en un solo momento… alivio, alegría y rabia.

Yoh sabia que la rabia se debía más que todo al susto que le había hecho pasar. Antes de que estallara la tormenta, simplemente lo beso, acallando así las posibles protestas que pudiera dar su hermano fueron acalladas entre sus labios, cuando Hao no se resistió al beso, Yoh se lo tomo como señal suficiente para continuar, abriéndose paso en esa cálida boca. Recorriéndola y reclamándola como suya.

Era un beso que parecía interminable porque ninguno de los dos necesitaba respirar… aunque al cabo de un rato se separaron. Mirándose intensamente a los ojos, uno al otro.

_ Jamás vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa- declaro Hao con más fiereza de la necesaria.

Yoh simplemente negó con la cabeza.

_ ¿Me perdonas?- le pregunto.

Hao permaneció callado al menos un momento y luego suspiro, asintiendo.

_ Es imposible que me enoje contigo, creo que conoces que tienes esa cualidad y la aprovechas- dijo Hao arqueando una ceja.

Yoh simplemente tuvo que reírse.

_ Pues en serio no lo pareciera porque… ¡Me has tenido en abstinencia todo este tiempo! Y además me has puesto pruebas realmente duras…- Hao lo interrumpió dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

_ Eso lo hice por tu bien, te guste o no, lo quieras o no, tienes la mitad de mis poderes, no es como si yo supiera que esto podía pasarte, lo importante es que ha pasado y si no te tienes confianza eran ti mismo no importa que tengas la mitad de mis poderes serás verdaderamente incapaz… todo eso lo hice para hacerte fuerte… además, no importa si eres mi hermano, no voy a tener compasión contigo si actúas como un cobarde- dijo Hao seriamente.

Yoh no dudaba de todo lo que Ho le había dicho, porque su hermano era bastante serio cuando se trataba de eso. Del valor y la fortaleza, Hao era bastante fuerte, era una persona excepcional y en sus vidas pasadas también lo había sido, era una persona realmente sabia y todas sus palabras debían ser tomadas en cuenta, el no iba a ponerse a discutir, si Hao lo había considerado necesario… pero había ciertos detalles que le inquietaban…

_ Suéltalo ya- recomendó Hao. Dándole una mirada.

Yoh suspiro, era imposible ocultarle algo a Hao. Por lo que se puso a organizar sus ideas para expresarlas bien en palabras.

_ Me molesto que involucraras a todas esas personas inocentes.- dijo Yoh- A esa chica que iba a saltar al edificio, a esos niños… a mis amigos y a mi familia. Realmente me dolió ¿sabes? Fuiste muy convincente en tu actuación.

Hao asintió, sabía que eso molestaría a Yoh desde antes de que comenzara las pruebas pero sabía que esa era la única manera de que el chico aprendiera. No podía suavizarle las cosas todo el tiempo.

_ Mi objetivo era entrenarte de la mejor manera, dado que insistías en menospreciar tus propias habilidades idee esas tres pruebas con el objetivo de entrenarte.- dijo Hao- sabia que no te agradaría que involucrara a otras personas pero si tu no eras capaz de completar la prueba no le pasaría nada a esas personas, yo intervendría, parece que olvidas que antes de que todo esto pasara yo era el que tenia que cargar con toda esta responsabilidad por mi cuenta, ya supere la época en la que quería exterminar a los humanos, me di cuenta de que sin los humanos, muchas cosas esenciales de la vida en la tierra se perderían para siempre.

Yoh se sintió mas tranquilo después de esas palabras. Porque en medio del combate que habían mantenido en medio de la pensión esas dudas se habían formado en su mente y no podría vivir con ellas.

_ Creo que tienes que bajar a la tierra, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo- Hao lo dijo sin mirar a Yoh, su mirada desenfocada a la lejanía, como hacia siempre que quería darle un vistazo a la gente que habitaba en la tierra. Aunque últimamente se centraba en la pensión y en sus habitantes porque sabia que eran importantes para Yoh.

_Volveré pronto.- murmuro Yoh dándole un beso a Hao y desapareciendo, para aparecer en su habitación.

Y apenas termino de materializarse estaban llamando a su puerta.

Después de vestirse Horo decidió que probaría suerte en la habitación de Yoh, hacia unos cuantos días que nadie lo veía en la casa y como al parecer Yoh solía hacer eso desde mucho antes nadie se preocupaba demasiado.

Y cuando su amigo le abrió la puerta se alegro de encontrarlo.

_ Hola Horo- saludo su amigo con una sonrisa.

_ Hola Yoh, necesitaba hablar contigo- dijo Horo.

Enseguida la expresión del castaño cambio.

_ ¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunta.

_ Mejor entramos antes de que te lo diga- dijo Horo dando una mirada a los lados del pasillo, realmente no quería que Ren se enterara antes de poder hablarlo con su amigo Yoh.

Yoh se sentó en la cama mirando a Horo, estaba comenzando a preocuparse porque esa actitud no era nada común en Horo.

_ Y ¿De que querías hablar?- pregunto Yoh.

_ Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras en estos días, vi a Men y a Han besándose- confeso Horo.

_ ¿Se lo has dicho a Ren?- pregunto Yoh poniéndose mas en guardia.

_ No, no se como se lo tomaría. Pero se que definitivamente armaría un alboroto- dijo Horo- Primero quería contártelo a ti. Se que Ren podría enfadarse al punto de irse contra Hana o algo por el estilo. Odio andar ocultándole las cosas pero en este caso creo que es más sensato…

Yoh asintió dándole a entender a Horo que definitivamente lo más sensato era mantener a Ren al margen de eso, de momento.

Yoh regreso al cielo, pensando que Hao quería evitarse ser el que le diera la noticia, aun no lo asimilaba del todo por lo que iba pensando en lo que había hablado con no tomaba una decisión pero definitivamente en lo que si estaba de acuerdo era en que Ren no se enterara de eso, no quería que se armara un problema.

Hao lo esperaba sentado entre las nubes, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, seguramente contemplando algo…

Cuando se sento a su lado Hao pareció despertar de un trance.

_ ¿Tan rápido fue?-le pregunto.

_ Si en realidad si, de momento quería hablar contigo antes de tomar cualquier decisión.- dijo Yoh.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?- Hao no lo entendía.

_ Siempre me dices que hay ciertas reglas en todo esto y que no podemos simplemente andar haciendo lo que se nos antoje, pero no puedo dejar que Ren se entere de esto y Horo tarde o temprano le dira, ya sea porque quiera hacerlo o no- dijo Yoh.

_ Y a donde quieres llegar es… ¿Qué te permita borrarle la memoria?-contesto Hao.

Yoh asintió.

_ Bueno, claro que puedes hacerlo, pero deja que yo lo haga, no estas demasiado experimentado aun como para hacer eso, ese tipo de acción no requiere nada mas de energía y de la propia voluntad.

Yoh simplemente asintió.

_ Pero ahora estoy demasiado cansado- dijo Hao- No tengo energía y por ahora soy como cualquier mortal.

Yoh asintió.

_ ¿Estas muy cansado?- pregunto Yoh.

_ No, solo estaré sin poderes al menos por unas horas, pero definitivamente no tengo ganas de dormir, no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo, aunque existen excepciones.- declaro.

_ ¿Cuáles excepciones?- pregunto Yoh.

Hao desvía la mirada, cosa bastante rara en el, además del casi imperceptible sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas.

_ Después de estar contigo quedo realmente muerto- fue la confesión.- No se si solo me ocurre a mi.

Yoh también se sonrojo, pero a diferencia de su hermano el estaba seguro que su sonrojo era bastante notorio.

_ Pues si, si fuera por mi me quedaría en la cama hasta el fin del mundo- dijo Yoh.

Hao se rio, su hermano le causaba gracia en aquellos momentos, quedarse en la cama hasta el fin de los días, definitivamente eso le agradaría en muchas ocasiones…

Un penetrante dolor de cabeza se hizo presente.

Hao sabía que no podría permanecer demasiado tiempo mas en el cielo, Yoh sabia lo que su hermano le pediría y antes de expresar su deseo en voz alta, Yoh lo tomo de la mano concentrándose para aparecer nuevamente en la tierra, mas precisamente en la pensión, en la habitación de Yoh.

Hao le dedico una mirada de disculpa.

_ Creo que después de todo si dormiré por algún tiempo- comento Hao cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el sueño… Yoh simplemente permaneció en su compañía…

Jugando con su increíblemente suave cabello castaño.

Había cierta tensión en el ambiente y es que un chico de cabellos negros violáceos estaba mirando a su acompañante de manera asesina, Horo sabía que había llegado el momento de la verdad porque esa mirada increíblemente fiera en los ojos de su Ren le indicaba que el chico no estaba para bromas y que no podría esquivarle el tema fácilmente, las cosas no habían salido bien las veces que había intentado ocultarle cosas a Ren.

_ Y bien, ¿Qué demonios es lo que no puedes decirme? Tengo el presentimiento de que realmente me molestara y mucho.- los ojos dorados de Ren lo estaban sometiendo a un despiadado escrutinio ante el cual cualquier hombre mucho más valiente que el ya estuviera confesando todos sus pecados.

_ ¿Por qué crees… que hay algo que necesite decirte?- balbuceo Horo intentando ganar algo más de tiempo.

_ Simple, solamente cuando no quieres decirme algo es que actúas de esa manera, además si no tienes nada que ocultarme no entiendo porque se corta la voz de esa manera y menos porque estas tan nervioso ante mi presencia, si hay algo que odie en este mundo… es que me oculten las cosas- la mirada de Ren cambio de fiera a una herida, pero rápidamente se recompuso su expresión inescrutable. Continuo hablando con el mismo aplomo que había mostrado instantes antes.- Haz lo que quieras, cambiare de habitación…

Horo lo miro sorprendido, sin saber que decir a eso…

Y Ren se fue sin dar una sola mirada atrás, subiendo las escaleras.

Horo lo miro alejarse, pensando en que definitivamente la había cagado con el y que tendría que arreglar las cosas… si tan solo supiera que lo había molestado de esa manera… Ren era una persona bastante compleja después de todo.

Cierto rubio estaba de nuevo en su habitación, hasta el cuello de tareas, a esas alturas pensaba que no había logrado avanzar gran cosa, pero como seguramente diría Men de encontrarse a su lado, al menos había empezado, que era mas de lo que se podía decir con respecto a el y su persistencia con las tareas.

Men había aprendido que reclamarle y amenazarle no funcionaba con el, los dos eran increíblemente necios e irremediablemente terminarían peleando si es que el peli plata intentaba las tácticas de la violencia… pero Men había recurrido a marcharse de la habitación cuando Hana tenia que estudiar… porque siempre pasaba que el rubio encontraba mas interesante arrancarle gemidos y exclamaciones furiosas al mas joven en lugar de concentrarse en su tarea… suspirando resignado, se puso de nuevo con los problemas de matemáticas, a la larga siempre era capaz de resolverlos. Será que quizás de tanto verlos su cerebro se dignaba a brindarle las respuestas, solo desearía que estas respuestas acudieran a su mente apenas se sentara y no después de que había pasad lo que le parecían siglos sentado en ese escritorio que tanto odiaba… pensaba que la vida se le iría volando haciendo todas esas cosas que detestaba.

Men pensó que su padre quizás había salido, porque había llamado a su puerta y nadie había contestado, ni siquiera ese sujeto de cabello azul que cada vez comenzaba a darle mas espina, porque siempre lo veía junto a su padre, y sabia que su padre no era del tipo excesivamente apegado con las personas, se acordaba que en una ocasión cuando el aun era un chico, había entrado al estudio de su padre sin permiso mientras se escondía de su tía Jun…y lo había visto de pie junto a la ventana, con una mirada completamente diferente a la que normalmente le dedicaba, sus ojos dorados estaban fríos y desenfocados, como si se estuviera entregando exclusivamente a recuerdos que para el eran desconocidos, solamente entonces pensaba que quizás su padre guardaba un secreto que no quería compartir con ellos… aun no había olvidado eso, pero quería y respetaba mucho a su padre y nunca había tenido el atrevimiento de preguntarle algo a la cara… además… ¿Qué le diría? "Padre… ¿acaso hay algo que deberíamos saber? ¿Nos estas ocultando algo?" eso le sonaba irrespetuoso de cualquiera manera que lo formulara…

Hao despertó en la cama de la habitación de Yoh, en la pensión. Finalmente había quedado tan debilitado que no podía permanecer en el cielo ni siquiera en compañía de Yoh, eso no era nada conveniente incluso era hasta peligroso porque Yoh tenia toda la responsabilidad hasta que el se recuperara. No sabia si es que cualquiera podría intentar un ataque, tenia unas cuantas molestias con las cuales lidiar como dios que era, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que las cosas terminarían de la manera en que estaban ahora, pero no tenia demasiadas ganas de decírselo a Yoh porque no sabia como reaccionaria…

Le había echo esas tres pruebas pero aun había ciertas cosas que no podría decirle a su hermano.

Sabía que Yoh se alteraría de saber que había muchos seres que eran más poderosos que los humanos y los shamanes ordinarios que andaban tras el poder de dios.

O al menos la mitad de dicho poder…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, se tenso pensando que podría ser alguien mas, pero era su hermano.

_ Ah, lo lamento- se disculpo Yoh.

_ No, solamente pensé que debería esconderme- pensó Hao.

_ ¿Ya tienes tus poderes?- pregunto Yoh, que venia con una bandeja.

_ No, aun no- contesto Hao.

_ Vaya que gastaste energía- comento Yoh- Para que quedaras como un humano común y corriente…

Hao se encogió de hombros, Yoh dejo la bandeja en las piernas de su hermano y se sentó a su lado, los dos sumiéndose en silencio al Hao empezar su desayuno…

Después de mudar sus cosas a su antigua habitación y organizar las mas indispensables con desgano… Ren bajo las escaleras sin rumbo fijo, perdido en sus pensamientos, era un idiota… ya había aprendido que confiar era algo que no le salía del todo bien, al menos no cuando se trataba de amor… Horo había sido su primer amor… aquel del que no se podía librar, y admitírselo a si mismo era lo más duro que había tenido que enfrentar… después de tanto, tanto tiempo extrañándolo, había tomado una decisión, había apostado y había perdido, lo aceptaría de buen grado. Esa era la mentalidad practica a la que siempre se aferraba, aunque los sentimientos eran algo que no podía domar, al menos no tan bien como podía hacerlo antes de conocer a Yoh y a los demás…antes era tan sencillo para el… controlarlo todo y encerrarlo en el fondo de su mente y su alma, condenándolo todo a permanecer igual ante sus ojos, nada ni nadie le interesaban mas que si mismo y demostrar que era el mas fuerte de todos…

En los tiempos en que dolía el corazón, siempre había deseado aunque fuera por una vez traer de regreso a ese niño, su paseo sin rumbo lo había llevado a la sala, que tenia vista al jardín y a los árboles de cerezo que estaban en el… lo que daría por no sentir nada…

En esos momentos le gustaría…

No entendía su reacción tan desmedida, no entendía porque le lastimaba tanto que el peli azul estuviera ocultándole algo… después de todo, ahora todo era diferente, ninguno de los dos lo había expresado con palabras, pero… los dos se habían hecho la silenciosa promesa de permanecer juntos esta vez, y seria para siempre…

No volverían a separarse, jamás volvería a ser tan idiota. Hacia muchos años quien había dado el paso definitivo de la separación había sido el, al regresar a China para cumplir con los deberes que tenia con la dinastía, debía proporcionar un heredero, una tarea que solamente el podría cumplir, además que si su hermana Jun tenia un niño este tendría el apellido del padre y no el de la familia y eso era inaceptable… además… Jun no tenia planes de casarse- _Enamorarse de su espíritu acompañante, no es algo que escuchemos todos los días…-_ al recordar eso se formaba una media sonrisa en su cara, no entendía como había pasado eso, pero sabia que los sentimientos entre el peleador de artes marciales y su hermana eran tan fuertes como los de cualquier otra pareja…

Además que el no se consideraba en posición de atacar a su hermana o cualquier otra persona…

_ Padre- la voz de su hijo lo saco de sus cavilaciones, había estado tan distraído que le forzó disimular que se había sobresaltado cuando había escuchado la voz.

Se volteo a mirar al peli plata…


	13. Chapter 13

Men se preguntaba en que parte de la casa estaría su padre… después de todo necesitaba hablar con el. Había tratado en su habitación hacia al menos unos 15 minutos sin que alguien respondiera a la puerta, por lo que decidió buscarlo en el resto de la casa. A veces su padre solía usar el estudio de la madre de Hana para terminar algunos asuntos que tenían que ver con administrar el patrimonio de la familia… pero era poco probable que estuviera allí a esas horas.  
Cual no seria su sorpresa al asomarse al jardín por una de las ventanas de la casa y verlo sentado en la rama de un árbol, al parecer estaba meditando algo…  
Suspiro y lo contemplo un poco, sabia que algo debía de estar molestándolo, su padre solía actuar de esa manera cuando algo le estaba pasando por la mente y no lo dejaba en paz… se sentía culpable de ocultarle lo que sea que tuviera con Hana… pero sabia que su padre no estaría nada feliz de saberlo. Y al parecer ese tampoco era el momento adecuado para hacerlo… aunque tampoco quería que se enterara de una manera inadecuada porque podría dificultarles las cosas… aunque de por si sabia que su padre le haría la vida imposible a Hana…

Hao parpadeo, ya sentía como parte de su energía regresaba y además podía presentir el clima que se respiraba en la casa, era bastante agobiante por lo que no supo como se le había pasado por alto a Yoh, pero seguramente no se había centrado demasiado en ello… sabia que a Yoh le faltaba bastante entrenamiento… pero ya iba en dirección correcta, el podía percibirlo todo sin proponérselo, porque tenia sus sentidos completamente abiertos a percepciones, tenia que mantenerse en guardia en todo momento, su cuerpo en medio de las sabanas se sentía cálido y agradablemente adormecido… además sentir el contacto del cuerpo cálido de Yoh a su espalda también se sentía de maravilla no quería despertarlo por lo que se movió con lentitud… para poder ver el rostro de su hermano, Yoh estaba profundamente dormido, no era de extrañar que hubiese quedado exhausto. Recorrió con suavidad su rostro, con caricias cuidadosas para no sobresaltarlo o despertarlo. Suspirando se incorporo y cerro los ojos, dedicando sus sentidos a enterarse de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Negó con la cabeza, sabía que los amigos de Yoh le darían problemas. Siempre lo supo cuando decidió que esos dos tenían que ser pareja… se había dado cuenta incluso a la lejanía de que entre ellos no había lo que se llamaría precisamente "amistad" se retaban demasiado el uno al otro como para que fuera un simple deseo de amistad.  
En cuanto a los menores, avanzaban lentos pero seguros. Men cada vez dejaba atrás la idea de ser tan impenetrable como su padre y dejaba ver pequeños atisbos de su personalidad, según pudo ver en los recuerdos de Hana… y en cuanto al rubio, Hao se rio entre dientes, vaya que lo estaba pasando mal con los exámenes finales, se hubiera reído a carcajadas si Yoh no estuviera durmiendo. Se compadeció un poco de el y decidió brindarle entendimiento suficiente como para que pasara de grado…  
En cuanto a Ana. Estaba infinitamente tranquila. La chica estaba tan tranquila que incluso sorprendía, pero Hao sabía que era gracias a la fase de resignación.  
Su problema mas inmediato era en otro lado lejos de esa casa… sabia que sus poderes no se regenerarían por completo a su estado anterior y que su energía estaba mas debilitada, esperaba que las consecuencias se volcaran hacia el y no hacia Yoh.  
Aunque Yoh tenia su mitad de los poderes completamente intacta, gracias a que el se había centrado en ello, en mantenerlo a salvo. Solo rogaba poder tener la fortaleza suficiente, aunque agradecía un poco de privacidad, al menos de momento puesto que no quería que Yoh compartiera sus temores… sabia que muchas mas preocupaciones se cernirían sobre el…  
_ Necesito que seas fuerte Yoh, necesito que seas muy fuerte…. Y sobre todo, necesito que no me odies.- Hao nunca admitiría ante nadie mas sus temores… y le alegraba que su hermano realmente no pudiera oírlo… que no pudiera escuchar su voz cargada de ansiedad… y que no pudiera ver su rostro.  
Tenia que terminar todos los preparativos. Saldría de esto de una forma u otra  
Ya llegaban por el, de hecho se sintió siendo arrastrado a la inconsciencia, lo ultimo que sus ojos pudieron ver fue como su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse en medio de la cama… desvaneciéndose y siendo arrastrado por el viento, una ventisca que era todo menos común…  
Esa especie de ventisca pareció esparcirse por toda la casa… Ren sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió desde la nuca a la espalda.  
Un mal presentimiento que le invadía, salió de su cuarto al cuarto de Yoh…  
Encontrándose en el pasillo con el peli azul, no le presto demasiada atención, aunque ambos se dirigían a ese mismo lugar, cuando abrieron la puerta del cuarto de Yoh, el chico estaba dormido en la cama, la sabana lo cubría estratégicamente, aunque se adivinaba que bajo su fina tela Yoh estaba completamente desnudo.  
Pero ese mal presentimiento que los había invadido a ambos no podía ser salido de su imaginación…  
Horo se adentro en la habitación y comenzó a buscar a alguien en ella…  
Ren le dedico una mirada inquisitiva… hasta que recordó… pero… ¿Hao?  
¿Yoh y Hao tenían este tipo de relación?  
Pensándolo mas detenidamente no debería de extrañarle porque Yoh siempre estaba ausente la mayoría del tiempo a veces ni a las comidas se presentaba. Todo desde que habían sido transformados en niños otra vez.  
_ No esta aquí- declaro Horo para si mismo.  
Ren se disponía a regresarse a su habitación.  
_ ¿No crees que Yoh esta muy pálido?- pregunta Horo.  
Ren se da la vuelta para estudiar a su amigo atentamente con la mirada. No quiere dar mucho crédito a las palabras del peli azul, su intensión es marcharse de allí lo mas pronto posible, pero si, Yoh estaba muy pálido.  
_ Y además esta ardiendo en fiebre- aseguro Horo después de tocar su frente.  
Ren salió silenciosamente de la habitación en busca de Ana…

Cierto rubio estaba harto de los libros al punto de que abriría la ventana y los lanzaría todos al jardín…. Como disfrutaría al verlos mezclarse en el lodo y quedar completamente inservibles, seguía creyendo que estudiar no era lo suyo, pero no quería tener problemas con su mama… cualquier ser viviente medianamente cuerdo sabría que lo peor que le podría pasar era tener problemas con ella. Todos en esa casa estaban más que al corriente del endemoniado carácter que se gastaba y el más que nadie… aunque las cosas se equilibraban un poco porque su padre intervenía cada tanto para que su madre fuera un poco más permisiva.  
Los exámenes teóricos ya no eran ningún problema para el… pero ahora que se había puesto con las matemáticas no podía soportarlo.  
Finalmente su paciencia llego al límite y lanzo el libro contra las paredes… tenia que tomarse un descanso…  
_ Vaya- la voz de Men se hizo escuchar en el cuarto, el chico abrió la puerta y vio un libro volando por los aires hacia la pared. Estrellándose contra ella con fuerza.  
Hana le dedico una mirada… para luego volver a ver al techo en un intento de relajarse para volver a estudiar nuevamente.

Ya llevaba su tiempo en el jardín… había salido temprano porque estaba mas que cansado de estar encerrado en su habitación todo el tiempo… no le gustaba estar en el mismo lugar que Horo y tampoco quería darle demasiadas oportunidades al chico para que lo consiguiera solo por lo que la única opción que había tenido era la de encerrarse en su dormitorio después de las comidas, cosa que le parecía hasta cierto punto verdaderamente humillante…  
Solo veía a su hijo a la hora de las comidas, al parecer se llevaba muchísimo mejor con Hana y pasaban bastante tiempo los dos. Lo había traído a la pensión justamente para que se relacionara con personas que no pertenecieran únicamente al entorno de la familia Tao por lo que le parecía perfecto eso… Ana había tenido razón de ponerlos a dormir juntos…  
Aunque no se lo diría en voz alta. La rubia no necesitaba que le agrandaran más el ego.  
Aun no podía tomar una decisión por mas que pensaba en ello… y es que tenia bastante tiempo disponible para pensar… las horas pasaban lentamente como arrastrándose… cada minuto y segundo extendido para hacer su vida mas insoportable.  
Era patético, realmente patético.

Despertó en medio de las tinieblas, completamente rodeado por ellas, aunque no consumido, su cuerpo emitía una luz que le recordaba su estatus, era un dios… nunca podría estar completamente sumido en la nada.  
Podía presentir la presencia de alguien mas… sus poderes no estaban tan aletargados como creía pero tenia que hacer un análisis rápido de la situación para saber que era lo que le convenía hacer…  
Pero antes de que pudiera seguir considerándolo.  
_ Ahora los cielos me pertenecen.  
Hao contuvo la risa… incauto al fin.  
_ ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? Te atrape, te traje hasta aquí y ahora los cielos están bajo mi poder.  
_ Te equivocas estas muy lejos de poseer los cielos- dijo calmadamente mientras se sentaba.  
Sea quien fuere su captor comenzaba a desequilibrarse, puesto que Hao sentía como la oscuridad creada a su alrededor se iba haciendo mas y mas débil.  
_ Mientes.  
_ No, no miento. Solo la persona que me derrote es la que tiene derecho a ser dios. Y como nadie me ha derrotado después de que asumí el control de los cielos, sigo siendo dios… alguien me derroto mientras estaba con vida, y esa persona… solamente esa persona es quien puede ser dios en mi lugar si es que llegase a desaparecer. Y aun si me hubieses derrotado, solo contarías con la mitad de los poderes de dios y con eso nunca podrías controlar el cielo.  
Un rugido furioso se escucho y Hao sintió claramente como era dejado solo en ese espacio… muy cuidadosamente comenzó a tantear en su interior. Cada vez más y más profundamente para saber con cuanto poder contaba, con alivio descubrió que era el suficiente para poder salir de allí.  
La energía que lo había aprisionado en esa oscuridad artificial era la de un ángel…  
No le sorprendía que alguno de los muchos ángeles se hubiera revelado. Mas ahora que no estaba en los cielos para imponer el respeto que le debían.  
Era mucho más fácil planear una rebelión contra dios cuando este estaba lejos de los cielos para poder enterarse de los movimientos de los rebeldes. Porque estaba seguro que era más de un ángel, para poder retenerle de esa manera se requería demasiada energía.  
Ya sabia que era lo que podía hacer, e inmediatamente se puso a ello, esa rebelión no era nada para el, más bien se había preocupado demasiado. Esperaba que Yoh se encontrara bien.

Dos días después…

No… no puede ser… tengo que buscar con mas atención… eso es todo- eso era lo que no dejaba de repetirse un castaño, su cuerpo había quedado tendido sobre la cama en una posición mas confortable cuando ya no tuvo fuerzas para continuar sentado… empleaba toda su energía incluso la mas ínfima parte en buscarle… buscaba a Hao en todas partes, una búsqueda que sabia le llevaría mucho tiempo, pero una búsqueda que no abandonaría, su alma viajaba de un plano al otro… intentando tener al menos una noción de donde se encontraba Hao, pero hasta ahora no había tenido suerte alguna… y ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza, porque sabia que la energía de Hao no podría desaparecer tan fácilmente, que tanto poder siempre dejaría un rastro… su corazón aprisionado en hielo estaba a nada de convertirse en grietas, pero seguía buscando, aferrándose a una esperanza vana… efímera y frágil.  
Pero al fin y al cabo era una esperanza.

Su energía se iba desvaneciendo después de una noche entera de permanecer fuera de el… y en ese momento sentía algo, como una especie de imán que lo atraía de vuelta… era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otra sensación, esa sensación de atracción unida a una calidez inexplicable… esa calidez que contenía una mínima parte de la energía de Hao… y provenía de su cuerpo…  
Aferrándose a esa ínfima partícula de energía muy oculta en lo más profundo de su cuerpo… se permitió cerrar los ojos.

Una rubia estaba caminando rápidamente por los pasillos de la pensión, hasta que llego a la habitación, en medio de la cama un castaño estaba tendido, perfectamente inmóvil, con sus ojos cerrados, como si durmiera… su respiración era acompasada y apacible.  
Como si estuviera durmiendo… pero… su palidez.  
_ No hay manera de que reaccione, sin importar que hagamos- declara el peli azul.  
_ Lleva así desde la noche, cuando entramos aquí después de tener ese desagradable escalofrió.- dijo Ren.  
_Esta muy pálido- murmura.  
_ ¿Qué haremos?- pregunta Horo.  
_ Hana no puede verlo de esta manera… pensare en que decirle cuando pregunte por Yoh, aunque últimamente solo lo veíamos a las horas de las comidas así que no creo que pregunte dentro de poco tiempo- dijo Anna.  
_ ¿Vamos a dejarlo de esta manera?- pregunto Horo incrédulo.  
_ No sabemos que hacer para despertarlo- sentencio Ren con frialdad- No sabemos ni siquiera que demonios le pasa… lo mas que podemos hacer es traer un doctor o llevarlo un hospital aunque tengo el presentimiento de que ningún medico va a poder ayudarlo. Y que quien podría ayudarle… no esta cerca y no sabemos donde demonios esta… o si va a dignarse a venir.  
Ren dio una mirada muy hostil hacia los cielos.  
Anna sin embargo estudio el rostro de Yoh… quería confirmarlo. La expresión de su rostro era parecida a aquella ocasión en la batalla final de la pelea de shamanes. Cuando Hao le había robado el alma.  
Pero tampoco se veía mucho mejor, solo una sutil diferencia…  
_ Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí un rato más… solo por si despierta- comento el peli azul.

_ ¿No crees que deberías intentarlo otra vez? Después de todo ya comenzaran tus exámenes finales.- dijo Men.  
Hana suspiro.  
_ No consigo concentrarme… me dan ganas de dormir nada mas leer eso- dijo el rubio.  
_ Quizás es porque la técnica de estudio que estas usando no es la más adecuada para ti- dijo el peli plata.  
_ Una nueva manera de decir que soy un cabeza hueca- dijo el rubio contrariado.  
Men suspiro, buscando paciencia, no quería discutir con el rubio. Lo había visto estos últimos días sufriendo por las tareas… y sin poder grabarse las clases que iban para sus exámenes finales, sabia que discutir con el simplemente haría que se distrajera.  
_ Nadie es cabeza hueca, todas las personas tienen una manera diferente de retener la información, en mi caso funciona mas si las leo en voz alta… además de que no me gusta quedarme sentado en un mismo lugar porque irremediablemente me voy a dormir- dijo el peli plata pensativo- Aunque depende de la materia que vaya a estudiar.  
_ El examen de matemáticas es mañana- dijo el rubio con aspecto de ultratumba.  
_ ¡¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE?!- el peli plata simplemente no se contiene.  
_ Que bueno que ibas a "apoyarme"- dijo el rubio.  
_ Es imposible que si no entiendes nada de los problemas, puedas aprobar el examen que es mañana- dijo el peli plata cruzándose de brazos.  
_ Gracias por darme ánimos, pero estoy seguro de que podre hacerlo, un estúpido examen no puede conmigo- dijo Hana.  
Men suspiro, pero en fin esa era una de las cosas que le agradaba del rubio, que no se rendía.  
_ ¿En que te ayudo?- pregunto el chico, no podía simplemente desentenderse y ya que no podía encender el televisor porque resultaba una distracción, tenia que mantenerse ocupado en algo.  
_ Aquí están las respuestas correctas de los problemas de matemáticas que tengo que resolver para estudiar, son al menos 35, el profesor nos lo dio listo, dijo que si podíamos resolver esto aprobaríamos el examen sin lugar a dudas.- el rubio le alargo unas hojas…- Cuando termine de contestar el problema te diré el resultado y tu me dirás si es el mismo que aparece en la hoja.  
Men asintió, se puso cómodo en su cama con las hojas ante el viendo esos números que le parecían de lo mas fastidiosos.  
Los examinaba a ver si podía entenderlos o al menos darles alguna interpretación y con eso se distrajo mientras que Hana se ponía a intentar resolverlos.

…

Ya iba al menos por el problema 33, sabia que Men seguía despierto, cuando el chico se dormía la cadencia de su respiración era inconfundible, vio la hora, ya eran las 11. La hora de dormir de Men se había pasado por mucho pero no parecía que el chico se hubiera quedado dormido.  
Cuando finalmente termino de resolverlos…  
_ Creo que es hora de comparar- dijo Hana.  
_Hummm- Men le contesto con un sonido para confirmarle que lo escuchaba.  
Comenzaron a comparar…  
_ ¿Men?- Hana se había quedado esperando que el chico le dijera el número correcto en el problema 35.  
Se levanto del escritorio, la imagen ante el era bastante tierna… el chico se había quedado dormido con la mejilla apoyada contra algunas de las hojas… una de sus manos a escasos centímetros del suelo.  
Hana le quito la chaqueta y la camisa blanca porque se veían incomodas para dormir, lo levanto con mucho cuidado y lo acostó en la cama del lado que correspondía para luego arroparlo… encendió el aire acondicionado y apago la luz… para luego dar un beso en la frente del peli plata.  
_ Estoy seguro que aprobare el examen de mañana. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Men- dijo para luego acostarse a dormir, no admitiría ante nadie que lo que mas le gustaba era verlo dormir, porque solo en ese momento se dejaba ver tan adorable… y solamente el podía verlo.

Cierto peli azul había agotado los medios posibles para encontrar al castaño mayor. De hecho se sentía un poco estúpido hablándole a la nada… se había rendido, pensando en que Hao era un desgraciado al que definitivamente mataría cuando lo viera… aunque no estaba seguro de si podría o no hacerlo, porque después de todo Hao había muerto a manos de Yoh hace mucho tiempo en la batalla final del Torneo de Shamanes.

Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco-piensa un peli azul mientras mira otra vez el cristal de la ventana que había ido a cerrar, había estado durmiendo al menos cinco minutos antes cuando de repente la ventana se abrió de sopetón a causa de un viento sumamente fuerte que destrabo el seguro… hasta allí iba todo bien, pero esa figura que lo miraba desde el cristal… eso no iba nada bien.

_ Oh vamos que bastante has gritado mi nombre y bastante que has dicho que me patearías el trasero, ahora que me tienes en el mismo lugar pareciera que te fueras a mear los pantalones- se burlo la figura de Hao Asakura desde el cristal de la ventana…  
_ ¿Cómo se que eres real y que no estoy teniendo ninguna alucinación?- dijo el peli azul retrocediendo lentamente hacia la puerta  
_ A ver… piensas huir porque no estas seguro de que si lo que estas viendo es una alucinación o es real. Se que te peleaste con tu pareja Ren Tao por el hecho de ocultarle de que su hijo de 11 años tiene novio, de hecho es mi sobrino Hana que tiene 14 años y dentro de unos días cumple los 15. Se que tu mayor pasatiempo antes de volver con Ren era….  
_ ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! No necesitas decir todo eso en voz alta- Horo haría lo que fuera porque se callara y Hao solamente pudo reírse a costillas del pobre peli azul.  
_ Muy bien necesito que me escuches con atención y que hagas todo lo que te digo, no es como si me hubiese ido de vacaciones todo este tiempo, de hecho preferiría hablar con Yoh pero no puedo encontrarlo…  
Horo miro a Hao con rabia.  
_ No se a que estas jugando… Yoh esta a un par de habitaciones de aquí… ¡¿Cómo que no puedes encontrarlo?!- le dice.  
_ No puedo sentir su presencia, como si no estuviera vivo- dijo Hao, enojándose por las respuestas que le estaba dando el peli azul.  
_ Eres un desgraciado. Yoh esta mal por tu culpa- Horo le dedicaba una mirada completa de odio.  
_ Deja de hablar como si supieras todo.- una brisa fría se hizo presente en el cuarto, que estaba cargado de una gran tensión.

Hana camino a la escuela no dejaba de pensar en que ese cielo era deprimente, además de que caminaba en tensión, con un permanente escalofrió desde la nuca a la baja espalda. Esa mañana al salir de casa le había extrañado que no estuviera lloviendo con la pinta que tenia el cielo.  
Y cuando llego al colegio el clima era demasiado deprimente. Si en los días normales estaba aburrido, en este día era aburrido y además un poco asfixiante, pero despejando la mente se propuso aprobar su examen… mientras mas rápido terminara mas temprano podría irse a casa.  
Además apenas llegara a casa su madre deseaba hablar con el… seguramente era porque su cumpleaños se acercaba…

Men parpadeo, despertándose bastante cansado… sentía como si no hubiera descansado nada. Hana ya se había marchado a la escuela por lo que pudo ver. A esa hora el sol ya debería estar entrando a raudales a través de las amplias ventanas, pero al ver el cielo solo pudo seguir contemplándolo perplejo.  
El permanente escalofrió que tenia desde la nuca hasta la baja espalda ya había quedado completamente explicado, algo estaba pasando, la idea de que Hana había abandonado la casa con ese cielo de aspecto tan amenazante no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.  
Pero no lo admitirá en voz alta, se fue al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes… al ver la hora supo que era demasiado temprano para darse una ducha con agua fría… (El calentador estaba averiado)  
Se decidió por leer un poco, no sabia si su padre estaba despierto ya… esa sensación de escalofrió en su espalda no era nada agradable, quería preguntar que era lo que estaba pasando. Desde hace un par de días había podido percibirlo, además… se sentía de alguna manera con los sentidos adormecidos.

_ ¿Me llevaras con el o no? No es como si tuviera todo el día precisamente.- dijo Hao desde el cristal de la ventana, dándose la vuelta como para ver a sus espaldas.  
El peli azul asintió secamente.  
Y Hao salió del cristal para luego apoderarse de la sombra del peli azul.  
_ ¿Qué demonios haces?- se sobresalto Horo.  
_ Esconderme- Hao lo dice con sarcasmo, era muy evidente.  
Horo suspira, nunca entenderá como su amigo se había enredado con ese sujeto…  
Caminaba hacia la habitación de Yoh, sin toparse casi con nadie por el pasillo.  
Hao se dedicaba a escudriñar en la mente del peli azul sin que este se diera demasiada cuenta para enterarse de l que había pasado en su ausencia…

_ Ren…  
_ No quiero hablar.- declaro secamente.  
_ ¿Aun sigues enfadado conmigo?- pregunta el peli azul.  
_ No, pero simplemente no quiero hablar- dice el pelinegro.  
Sabían que Yoh estaba pasando por un mal momento, y es que el chico no se había movido ni un milímetro de la posición que había adoptado la noche pasada luego de haberse quedado como paralizado.  
Y aun no sabían que era lo que pasaba, un medico visitaría la pensión dentro de unas horas para hacerle un examen al castaño.  
_ ¡Maldición! Que sensación tan desagradable.- estallo Ren.  
_ Ese permanente escalofrió en la espalda- secundo Horo.  
_ Es como si de un momento a otro el cielo nos fuera a caer encima- dijo Ren dando una mirada por la ventana.  
_ No se como puedes ver ese cielo… yo no lo soporto- dijo Horo.  
_ Quiero ver si el mentado bastardo se digna a aparecer… - dijo Ren- Nunca lo he visto, a excepción de aquella vez.  
_ Cuando Yoh lo traía en brazos y los dos estaban completamente empapados- rememoro Horo.  
_ Si, esa misma- confirmo Ren- Nadie en esta casa lo ha vuelto a ver desde entonces.  
_ A excepción de Yoh- dijo Horo.  
_ No pensé que Hao fuera de los que se escondían- dijo Ren.  
_ Tampoco yo, pero sus razones ha de tener, de hecho Yoh me conto a regañadientes que el y Hao tenían algo- dijo Horo.  
_ A mí nunca me dijo nada, y me imagino que a los demás habitantes de la casa tampoco les dijo nada.- dijo Ren.  
_ Supongo que Hao no quería hacerlo de dominio publico- dijo Horo.  
_ No me nombres a ese infeliz… en estos momentos quiero matarlo… aunque supongo que no se puede ya que ha muerto una vez- dijo Ren.  
_ Si también quiero acabar con el, lo que sea que le este pasando a Yoh es culpa suya.- dijo Horo.  
_ Me gustaría que despertara… así tan quieto se ve como si en serio estuviese muerto.- dijo Ren.

Hana regreso a casa, convencido de que al menos no le había quedado la materia, pero cuando llego algo en el ambiente de la misma le hizo saber que algo estaba pasando, además que no era capaz de ver a su madre o a Tamao por algún lugar, solamente veía a las tres locas que iban de un lado a otro al parecer muy ocupadas, mas ocupadas que de costumbre. Como estaba ansioso por llegar junto al peli plata no le presto demasiada atención al ajetreo, solo iba subiendo las escaleras, feliz de haberse librado de la escuela y de los exámenes al menos por unos 5 días mas… cinco días en los cuales podría aprovechar el tiempo perdido, sabia que Men no se quedaba en la habitación mientras el estudiaba para no serle una distracción… porque el prefería estar inclusive discutiendo con el peli plata que concentrarse en ese montón de tontos libros que tanto detestaba.  
Cuando llego a su habitación Men estaba viendo por la ventana, una expresión algo aliviada cruzo por su rostro al menos una fracción de segundo antes de que este recuperara su aspecto habitual.  
_ Que bueno que ya llegaste, terminaste rápido el examen- comento Men.  
_ Estaba muy sencillo, eran los mismos problemas que mando en la guía, solo que cambiaba las cantidades, se nota que no les gusta esforzarse demasiado- dijo Hana sacudiéndose ligeramente el cabello rubio que estaba empapado, de hecho estaba algo empapado porque había caminado el ultimo tramo a casa en medio de la lluvia.  
_ Espero que hayas salido bien.- dijo el peli plata dedicándole una mirada bastante estricta.  
Hana se rio.  
_ ¿Qué me dará de recompensa, oh gran señorito Tao?- dijo el rubio en tono socarrón.  
Men le dio una mirada asesina.  
_ Una buena patada es lo que te daré como no dejes de molestar- declaro secamente.  
Hana se rio de el. Definitivamente disfrutaba provocar al peli plata.  
Men volteo a ver a la ventana pensando que el rubio disfrutaba con eso mas que con cualquier otra cosa, solo de espaldas a el se permitió liberar esa pequeña sonrisa…  
Cuando siente los brazos de Hana rodearle por la cintura y atraerle a su cuerpo se tenso… pero no se detuvo allí, sintió un suave beso en su cuello.  
_ ¿En serio no me darás nada por aprobar el examen de matemáticas?- murmura contra la suave piel del cuello que comienza a erizarse ante su sola cercanía.  
_ Pídele algo a tus padres si en serio quieres una recompensa- Men se esfuerza porque el tono de su voz suene severo, aunque solo para mantenerle el juego al rubio.  
_ Ummm… no, quiero algo que solo tu puedes darme- dice el rubio para luego hacer que el peli plata le quede mirando de frente, esos orbes rubíes que tanto le llamaban la atención por su expresividad y su hermosura lo contemplaban con atención, mirándose a los ojos como diciéndose mil palabras, se besaron.  
Men se dejo besar, echando los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, no le sorprendió que este lo levantara y lo dejara sobre la cama… cuando ya no podían respirar en medio del beso, sintió como los labios de Hana se volvían a posar en su cuello recorriéndolo lentamente… a la vez que el rubio le quitaba la chaqueta y comenzaba a abrir la camisa.  
_ Ummm… que impaciente eres- dijo Men burlonamente

_ Ah, buenas noches.- saludo el peli azul que había estado mirando por la ventana.  
Ren le dedico un asentimiento educado, no quería dar pie a conversaciones entre ellos…

Horo e puso en pie… Ren siguió contemplando la ventana, pero cuando siente unos brazos rodearle se tensa.  
_ Suéltame- le dice. Aunque no se resiste  
_ No quiero… no se que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me perdones Ren- Horo se negaba a soltarlo, en cambio lo abraza con mas fuerza.  
_ No puedo perdonarte ahora- fue la respuesta del chico- Por favor suéltame.  
_ ¿Por qué?- pregunta el peli azul… quería una respuesta… necesitaba una respuesta, ya estaba mas que cansado de aquel silencioso alejamiento…

Ren se suelta del chico y sale de la habitación rápidamente.

_ ¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación?  
_ Nada, solo quiero hablar.- dijo Horo que no se atrevía a entrar por la mirada que se cargaba el pelinegro en esos momentos.  
_ ¿Cómo abriste la puerta?- Ren mira la susodicha realmente molesto.

_ Congele la cerradura- admitió el peli azul.  
_ Estás loco, pues bien yo no tengo el mínimo deseo de hablar contigo, di de una sola vez lo que sea que vayas a decir porque me estorbas, estaba por irme a dormir.- dijo el chico.  
Horo se sintió dolido de esas palabras pero sabía que Ren era así… y mas cuando estaba herido por lo que definitivamente tenía que solucionar eso, no quería saberse responsable del sufrimiento del pelinegro.  
Pero Ren tampoco se lo ponía fácil.  
_ No voy a dejarme amilanar por el simple hecho de que actúes como un cretino, que no quieras hablar ahora lo entiendo, pero en algún momento tendremos que hacerlo… y cuando suceda quiero tener tu completa atención.  
Horo salió de la habitación

Para ese momento llegaban a la habitación, Horo abrió la puerta y enseguida sintió el peso extra abandonar su cuerpo. Cierra la puerta pero decide quedarse cerca. No confía de todo en el peli largo. Pero sabía que no le haría daño a Yoh…

Hana contemplaba a Men dormir, ya se había librado de los exámenes finales y no tenía ningún compromiso.  
Men había dormido gran parte de la tarde y ahora se había aovillado en la cama dándole la espalda. Hana le aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro… suspiro…  
Ya después de pasadas unas horas en las cuales tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar, finalmente llego a la conclusión de que debía imponerse mucho mas autocontrol… esos impulsos que sentía hacia el peli plata no eran nada inocentes… es mas se cuestionaba a si mismo si Men sabia o no a ciencia cierta que era lo que hacían, sabia que el chico era inteligente pero después de todo solo tenia 11 años.  
Había disfrutado inmensamente de ello… no podía negárselo porque seria estúpido…. Pero lo que no disfrutaba era el estar aprovechándose del peli plata de alguna manera…

Suspirando decidió irse a caminar un poco, así se calmaría lo suficiente para poder dormir tranquilamente esa noche… se le había olvidado ir a hablar con su madre, aunque podría hacerlo mañana…

Hao se materializo para poder sentarse en esa cama nuevamente, Yoh se veía muy pálido. Ya entendía cual había sido la molestia del peli azul con respecto a ayudarlo… aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro de Yoh… se percato además de que algo había cambiado sutilmente en el, había cierta energía que se concentraba en su vientre… aunque no podía saber a ciencia cierta que era…  
Yoh abrió los ojos… sus pupilas lucían algo apagadas. Señal de que había gastado mucha energía, seguramente buscándole.  
El chico parpadeo como para convencerse de si estaba soñando o no. Y paso siguiente Hao se sintió asfixiado por el fuerte abrazo que recibió, que francamente no se lo esperaba. Al menos no con toda esa fuerza.  
_ ¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunto Yoh sin soltarlo.  
_ Es una larga historia…- dijo Hao.  
_Necesito saber- dice Yoh…  
Hao suspira… pero comienza a narrar su historia, acariciando el cabello castaño de su hermano…  
Men despertó encontrándose solo en la habitación, quizás Hana había salido a caminar, Men sabia que esa era una costumbre que el rubio tenia muy arraigada, pero algo muy dentro de el le decía que tenia que mantener una seria charla con el rubio… Hana era la clase de persona que siempre tendía a culparse de las cosas, Men no sabia si era porque los padres del rubio no estuvieron lo suficientemente presentes cuando el chico los necesito, pero lo cierto es que esa era la única cosa que le molestaba del rubio…  
Se dispuso a buscarlo, mientras se vestía pensaba en los posibles lugares en los que el chico podría estar…  
Pensó que primero tendría que buscar en toda la casa y si tenia que salir de la casa para encontrarlo no tenia ningún problema, pero quería solucionar hoy mismo los problemas que tenían el rubio y el.  
Bueno, al menos los que tenían solución inmediata.

Bajo las escaleras en busca del rubio, cuando se vio en la sala sin ningún éxito el rubio debía de haber salido a dar una caminata sin pensárselo demasiado salió a buscarlo, la mayoría de las veces las caminatas de Hana eran en los jardines de la pensión… y no se equivocaba, el rubio estaba sentado en la rama mas gruesa de uno de los arboles con mejor vista al cielo.  
_ Eh Hana ¿Podrías bajar un momento?- llamo al rubio. Hana se sobresalto un poco, seguro sin esperar su llegada. Bajo de la rama dando un salto.  
_ Es tarde ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el rubio.  
_ Lo mismo digo, es algo tarde como para que estés aquí sentado con este frio- comento el peli plata.  
_ Necesitaba pensar un poco y pasar algo de tiempo solo- admitió el rubio, aunque el peli plata no dejo de advertir que el rubio no lo miraba a la cara. Menos a los ojos  
_ ¿Hasta cuando dejaras de actuar como un idiota? Comienzas a cansarme- el peli plata lo dijo claro y sin rodeos.  
Hana levanto la vista sorprendido de las palabras que le había dedicado… su novio.  
_ ¿Por qué me insultas?- le dice, esta tan sorprendido que no puede enfadarse, porque el peli plata siempre que se enfadaba con el le dejaba bien claro cuales eran sus motivos para enfadarse, pero justo en ese momento lo estaba insultando, al parecer de Hana. Lo estaba insultando sin motivo alguno.  
_ Porque no puedo entender porque siempre buscas la manera de torturarte a ti mismo- dijo el peli plata- Y odio cuando se que se trata de mi.  
Hana lo mira sin comprender.  
_ Me he dado cuenta de que después de que estamos juntos… de hacer esas cosas, siempre te pones a pensar- Men lo miro acusadoramente.  
Hana baja la mirada, creía que se había cuidado bastante de no dejarle ver nada a Men, pero al parecer el chico si se había dado cuenta.  
_ Es que yo… - Hana no encontraba palabras.  
_ ¿Te resulto desagradable?- la pregunta lo deja sorprendido.  
_ ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De donde sacas semejante idea?- Hana esta muy sorprendido.  
_ Pues entonces dime que demonios esta pasando, o lo que sea que tengamos se acaba aquí.- dice el chico firmemente. Sus orbes rubíes resplandecían bajo la luz de la luna, como dándole mas fortaleza a sus palabras.  
Hana lo mira, siendo muy consciente de que cuando Men decía algo, no lo decía a la ligera sino que realmente lo cumpliría, y la idea de que el peli plata se alejara de el, le resultaba realmente insoportable.  
Hana decidió que tenía que hablar con Men sobre eso, esperando que el chico no cumpliera con su amenaza de abandonarle.  
_ Es porque me siento culpable… siento que de alguna manera me aprovecho de ti.- dice.  
_ Eso es absurdo- dice Men cruzándose de brazos…  
Hana no dice nada.  
Men suspira, sabe que a el mismo le parece absurda la afirmación del rubio, pero a Hana no debía parecerle lo mismo, porque después de todo el era el que había pasado todo ese tiempo martirizándose por ello.  
_ Debiste habérmelo dicho antes.- dijo Men simplemente- Yo no soy el tipo de persona que deja que los demás se aprovechen de mi… además si no quisiera que pasara algo me negaría, si no hubiera querido que me hicieras todo lo que hasta ahora me has hecho me hubiera resistido, y no te lo hubiera dejado nada fácil.  
Hana sonríe de medio lado, sabe que Men hubiera peleado con toda la fiereza del mundo…  
_ ¿Ves? Tu mismo te has estado torturando por absurdos todo este tiempo… no se si simplemente golpearte por creerme tan idiota o dejarte que me acompañes arriba a dormir… o quizá a hacer algo mas.  
Hana se ríe. Men siempre decía las cosas a su estilo… siempre lo sorprendía, y sabia que no había dos personas como el en el mundo, y que debía considerarse afortunado de tenerle…  
Sin decir nada sigue al peli plata que ya había comenzado el camino hacia la casa… seguramente aun tenia sueño pero se había tomado la molestia de bajar a buscarlo.

A la mañana siguiente…  
El rubio bajaba las escaleras antes de que comenzara el horario activo de la pensión, sabia que no seria posible hablar con su madre una vez que la pensión comenzara el horario de trabajo…  
_ Adelante- la voz de Ana se impuso en la calma  
Hana abrió la puerta del despacho y se acerco hasta el escritorio donde su madre al parecer estaba ordenando unos papeles.  
_ Hana. Te estaba esperando… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de regalo por tus 15 años?  
El rubio ya se lo había pensado bien la noche anterior, ese cumpleaños puede que sea diferente a todos los que había tenido antes…

Men despertó la luz del sol entraba a raudales en la habitación lo que le hacia difícil mantener los ojos abiertos aunque no se lo hacia imposible una vez hubo despertado por completo se percato de la ausencia del rubio… Hana no bajaba tan temprano a menos que fuera a hablar con su madre…

Una vez estuvo listo bajo las escaleras. Y cuando ya estaba llegando al comedor, Hana venia caminando por el pasillo que llevaba al despacho de su madre.  
_ Buenos días- saludo Hana con una sonrisa.  
_ Te levantaste primero que yo- observo Men- ¿Estas enfermo?  
Hana solo pudo reírse… en los primeros tiempos que compartía habitación con Men era una constante pelea con el chico porque siempre se despertaba primero y encendía la luz, acabando así con las horas de sueño a las que Hana estaba acostumbrado.  
_ No, mama quería hablar conmigo y ella solo esta libre antes de que comience el horario de trabajo de la pensión.- dijo Hana.  
_ ¿Sobre que? ¿Acaso reprobaste en algo?- pregunto Men.  
_ No, aun no llegan las notas y espero haberlas pasado todas o estoy seguro que va a asesinarme… en realidad ella quería hablarme sobre mi regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Hana.  
_ ¿Cuándo cumples?- quiso saber Men.  
_ Dentro de dos días- dijo Hana.  
_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste?  
Hana se tomo su tiempo para contestar.  
_ A diferencia de las personas comunes yo nunca espero mis cumpleaños. De niño siempre los pasaba solo y mis padres nunca me prestaron demasiada atención después de que cumplí los 5 años, así que nunca hablo mucho de mis cumpleaños- dijo Hana.  
_ En dos días no es posible que te compre un regalo decente…- protesto Men…  
Hana se rio.  
_ ¿No me preguntaras que es lo que quiero de regalo?- dijo Hana conteniendo la risa ante la protesta de Men…  
Men lo miro con interés, sin expresar la pregunta en voz alta.  
Hana tampoco dijo nada, permanecieron mirándose retadoramente uno al otro… hasta que Men suspirando por la necedad del rubio se rindió…  
_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres de regalo?- le pregunta.  
_ A ti- dice Hana para luego besarlo…  
Men se separa casi de inmediato, previendo que alguien pudo haber bajado las escaleras y haberlos visto.  
_ ¡¿Estas loco?!- le dice en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que Hana lo escuche pero lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie mas se entere de lo que están hablando.  
Hana se ríe.  
_ Además- al decir eso las mejillas de Men se sonrojan un poco- Ya me tienes.  
_ Creo que sabes lo que quiero decir.- murmuro cerca de su oído.  
Y Men sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.  
_ Hummm- eso fue todo lo que salió de boca del peli plata…  
Y la gente comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, se escuchaba los pasos.  
Men asiente y ambos chicos se van al comedor… donde ya estaban al menos 3 personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa.

En su vigilia, el peli azul se había quedado dormido en el pasillo, sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza contra las rodillas, y así fue como lo encontró cierto pelinegro cuando se dignaba a bajar al desayuno… le extraño encontrar a Horo durmiendo en ese lugar, justo junto ala puerta de Yoh…  
¿Será que me estaría esperando?- piensa.  
Debía ser muy incomodo dormir así… una parte de el solo quería seguir su camino y olvidarse de ello. Pero la otra parte insistía en despertarle.  
Finalmente ya cansado de aquella tontería despertó al peli azul de una manera un poco brusca. De hecho se hubiera reído de la cara que tenia al despertar.  
_ ¿Ren?  
_ ¿Qué demonios haces durmiendo en el pasillo? Agradece que te encontré yo y no Ana- dijo el chico, ya mas que dispuesto a irse.  
Horo se incorporo pero en lugar de contestarle pego el oído a la puerta de la habitación de Yoh, cosa que le pareció por demás curiosa al pelinegro…

En el cielo…  
Yoh había escuchado todo lo que su hermano le había contado, sobre la rebelión que un grupo de ángeles había promovido debido a que en el cielo ya no había dios que pudiera controlarles…  
_ ¿Estas seguro que me necesitas aquí?- pregunto Yoh. Nunca se acostumbraría a encontrarse en ese lugar…  
_ Solo será poco tiempo- dice antes de dar un beso en sus labios… al aparecer ambos en el cielo una multitud de pilares de luz se habían manifestado ante ellos… Yoh solo podía ver luz, demasiada luz… aunque Hao le dijo al oído que eso que veía solamente como luz no eran otra cosa sino ángeles… los ángeles estaban dándole la bienvenida a Dios que volvía a los cielos…  
_ Cinco de ustedes han intentado traicionarme- dijo Hao, estaba de pie enfrentando a los ángeles tomando firmemente la mano de Yoh.- Han osado retenerme contra mi voluntad. Esos cinco perderán las alas…  
Yoh pudo ver cinco pilares de luz oscureciéndose paulatinamente.  
_ Vivirán como mortales en la tierra… aprendiendo de su traición.  
Y los cinco pilares terminaron de desvanecerse.  
_ No me hace falta permanecer en los cielos para observarles… espero que lo tengan muy presente cuando vuelvan a intentar algo como lo que hicieron esos cinco- y sin decir nada mas, Hao se concentro en hacerlos volver a la tierra, a pesar de que Yoh era tan hábil como el, no le gustaba hacer uso de sus poderes, prefería actuar lo mas normalmente posible.  
Cuando estaban en el cuarto…  
_ Creo que tu amigo no creerá que estas a salvo hasta que abras la puerta y te vea por si mismo- comento Hao que estaba acostado en la cama viendo al techo.  
Yoh de hecho lo obedeció abriendo la puerta y allí estaba, no solamente Horo sino que también Ren.  
_ Que bueno que ya estas bien- lo abrazo Horo.  
_ Ya basta de monopolizarle, también tiene que pasar tiempo con los demás- dijo Ren mirando a Hao…  
Yoh volteo, su hermano no se había hecho invisible sino que estaba sentado en la cama.  
_ No creo que seas nadie para darme órdenes- dijo tranquilamente.  
_ ¡Óyeme tu!- Ren ya se le iba encima… pero Horo lo sujeto firmemente.  
_ No le des el gusto, es un engreído.- dijo Horo.  
Ren estaba molesto con el peli azul pero tenia que admitir que tenía mucha razón con respecto a lo que Hao quería en esos momentos…  
Yoh solamente miraba de un lado al otro. Y finalmente solo pudo reírse. De esa manera tan característica suya…


	14. Chapter 14

Después del día anterior que había sido una completa locura, podría decirse que se había establecido una tregua silenciosa entre Hao y los amigos de Yoh… una especie de "si no me jodes yo no te jodo" pero a Horo y Ren aun les costaba aceptar al chico como lo que era, la pareja de Yoh.  
Y a Hao no terminaba más que por divertirle. Porque sabia perfectamente cuales eran las razones de la incomodidad de los chicos y no que se los reprochara… después de todo… ¿Qué otra actitud podrían tener contra quien había intentado matarlos en una ocasión?  
Aunque el menos indicado para tener esa actitud era Ren Tao, después de todo se había casado con la doncella Jeanne, la cual había intentado mandarlos a una dimensión alterna junto con Yoh…  
Pero no se pondría a discutir con ellos, intentaría que se llevaran lo mejor posible, eran los mejores amigos de su Yoh… no quería que las cosas entre ellos fueran mas serias de lo que ya eran, porque sabia que el único que saldría afectado de una discusión entre ellos seria Yoh, y no lo consideraba nada justo.  
Además ya eran suficientes parejas peleadas en una sola casa, para sumarle otra… el no quería pelear con Yoh…  
Y menos ahora que no tenia ni idea de que era esa extraña energía tan cálida que provenía de su cuerpo…  
Era infinitamente agradable, una corriente de poder puro, como una especie de mezcla de energías, pero aun así esta energía tenia su matiz de pertenencia, le resultaba familiar, como una especie de mezcla de la energía de Yoh y la suya, pero había un toque que la distinguía…  
En esos momentos contemplaba a Yoh dormir… el día de ayer había sido muy divertido, además de informativo, ya estaba maquinando la manera de que esos dos volvieran a ser pareja, quizás y así dejaban de estar dándole tanta lata.  
Después de todo lo único que tenían que hacer mientras no se centraban el uno en el otro era meterse donde no se les llamaba, suspiro…

POV, Hana  
Allí estaba, se sentía completamente estúpido por toda la gama de sensaciones que lo estaban invadiendo por algo tan falto de importancia… si tan solo ¡dejaran de mirarme!  
Creo que es mi imaginación puesto que cada vez que me doy la vuelta intentando capturar miradas furtivas no conseguía dar con ninguna aunque apenas me concentraba de nuevo en mi labor… podía sentir aquellas miradas fijas atravesando mi espalda… no había pensado que hubiera algo mas molesto que las matemáticas, pero había encontrado mi respuesta, esto era mucho mas molesto que las matemáticas…

Cierto rubio estaba en una farmacia… en un pasillo que estaba casi vacio… solo habían otras tres personas a excepción de el.  
Estaba frente a la estantería donde estaban presentadas las diferentes versiones de pruebas de embarazo, las mil y una variedades de condones, de todas las marcas… y, el lubricante.  
Había muchos, por lo que tenían para todos los gustos, por decir algo, pero para las personas que no tenían experiencia en ese tipo de cosas era bastante difícil. Además de aquella insuperable sensación de incomodidad.  
Finalmente sin soportar las miradas insidiosas decidió pasar se los condones y se centro en los lubricantes, habían de muchas variedades, envases pequeños y medianos… incluso habían un par con aroma a fresa y chocolate, pero eran mas caros que los demás y lógicamente cumplían la misma función… así que… ¿Para que demonios tendría que pagar mas para llevar algo que tenia la misma función?  
¡Demonios!- el pobre rubio estaba a punto de jalarse el cabello de la frustración.

Yoh despertó repentinamente, alguien se estaba riendo a carcajadas en su habitación. Y cuando pudo enfocar la mirada…  
Hao se estaba riendo a carcajadas de algo, aunque Yoh no acertaba a entender que era lo gracioso.  
_ ¿De que te ríes?- pregunto aun tallándose los ojos porque no conseguía abrirlos del todo y veía borroso.  
Hao tardo un poco en parar de reír. Para recuperar la respiración y centrarse en su hermano.  
_ De nada.- le dice a la vez que le da un beso en la mejilla.  
Yoh lo mira con cara de "si, te lo creo"  
No creo que este demasiado feliz de saber que es lo que esta haciendo su hijo justo ahora- pensó Hao.  
_ Las personas no se ríen de nada- dice Yoh, que ya estaba completamente despierto- Aunque seguramente debió ser muy divertido- su risa característica consigue que Hao se le una.  
_ Si, definitivamente lo es, aunque puede que en algún momento te lo diga- dice, para luego sellar sus labios con un beso.

Men estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para escoger que le compraría al rubio de regalo de cumpleaños. Hana no era el tipo de persona a la que fuera fácil escogerle un presente, y no porque lo tuviera todo con solo extender la mano, la dificultad residía más que todo en que amaba al rubio y cualquier cosa que había en las tiendas de ese enorme centro comercial le parecía demasiado consumista.  
Ya llevaba al menos unos 20 minutos esperando por Hana en una pequeña cafetería, el rubio había entrado a una farmacia, había dicho que su madre le había mandado a comprar un par de cosas.  
Faltaba al menos un día para el cumpleaños del rubio y no podía decidirse por un regalo, realmente se sentía muy frustrado.  
Suspirando, decidió dejarlo al menos de momento… ya se le ocurriría algo… tenia que ocurrírsele algo.

Era una de las pocas horas al día en las que disponía del despacho de la pensión, Ana había salido hacia al menos unas dos horas con aspecto realmente malgeniado, no pudo dejar de pensar en que compadecía profundamente al desafortunado mortal que se la topara en el camino.  
Llevaba un buen tiempo con unos documentos referentes a unas acciones de la empresa que tenían que enajenar…  
Cuando la puerta de despacho se abre, creyendo que es Ana que ya esta de regreso se dispone a abandonar el lugar pero…  
_ ¿No has visto mi tabla?- Horo le habla desde la puerta, mira a la habitación, seguramente buscando la mencionada tabla.  
_ No, y dudo mucho que este aquí, si me disculpas estoy ocupado- dice, con toda la intensión de que el chico se vaya y lo deje trabajar, la cercanía de Horo no lo iba a dejar concentrarse en gran cosa. Pero con una mirada de reojo a la puerta constato que el chico no se iría demasiado pronto, el peli azul había optado por ignorarle y buscar en el despacho…  
Resignado se sentó en la silla del escritorio y dejo que el chico siguiera con su recuento del mobiliario de la habitación mientras no dejaba de parlotear.  
_ He buscado en toda la casa así que la única habitación que me queda por revisar es esta y si no esta aquí no se donde mas podría estar… ¿estas seguro que no la has visto? Ya les he preguntado a todos y dicen que no la han visto…  
Ren se aguantaba las ganas de reírse… aunque había un punto en que el constante parloteo del peli azul mareaba…  
Cuando estaba a punto de echarlo de una manera nada amable, la puerta del despacho se cerro de un solo portazo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento salida a parecer de la nada había cerrado la puerta.  
_ ¿Qué demonios…?- Horo había dejado de parlotear mientras revolvía todo en el despacho y ahora se acercaba a la puerta.  
Intentando abrirla con todas sus fuerzas.  
_ ¡Nos quedamos encerrados!- volteo a mirar a Ren.  
Ren lo miro… incrédulo.  
_ ¡Maldita sea!- la exclamación furiosa del mayor de los Tao pudo haberse escuchado en toda la ciudad… estaba realmente furioso… y sabia perfectamente quien era el responsable de eso…

Hao reia de su ocurrencia… la tan buscada tabla estaba escondida bajo la cama de la habitación, Yoh había ido a tomar una ducha, y siempre se tardaba al menos una media hora. Reia a tal punto que las lagrimas le rodaban por las mejillas… y sentía que le dolían las costillas pero aun asi no dejaba de reir… era divertido… esos dos pasarían un buen tiempo de calidad a solas, se encargaría de que nadie los encontrara al menos hasta que arreglaran parte de sus diferencias…  
La furia del mayor de los Tao le parecía increíblemente graciosa… además de la sarta de insultos que iban dirigidos a su persona.

Horo se había quedado encogido contra la pared contraria… y dejaba que Ren despotricara bien lejitos (xd hahahahahahahahahahaha, XD)

Cuando finalmente el pelinegro pareció quedarse sin energía y se hundió en una butaca…  
Horo lentamente se acerco aunque aun manteniendo una distancia más o menos prudencial…  
_ Cuando atrape a ese maldito payaso infernal… a ese… Yo… YO VOY A BARRER EL PISO CON EL.  
_ No creo que ganes demasiado haciendo eso- dijo Horo para luego suspirar. Llevaban al menos media hora allí encerrados y le sorprendía que con la sarta de insultos que Ren había gritado a los cuatro vientos nadie hubiese acudido a abrirles la puerta… eso le confirmaba que el responsable de ese encierro había sido Hao. A regañadientes reconocía que debía agradecerle y aprovechar el tiempo a solas que tendría con Ren al quedar los dos encerrados en el despacho.  
_ Se perfectamente que ese desgraciado es capaz de oír todas y cada una de mis palabras. ¡¿Me escuchas imbécil?! ¡Muy gracioso encerrarnos aquí! ¡A diferencia tuya tengo demasiadas ocupaciones y no ando perdiendo el tiempo pensando en como joderle la vida a los demás! ¡Cuando salga de aquí te vas a enterar! ¡Me las vas a pagar!...

Esto va para largo- piensa Horo mientras se pone cómodo, quizás aproveche de dormir un poquito, después de todo la cosa no era con el.

Yoh salió del baño… sabia que Hao se estaba riendo de algo, desde temprano había estado riéndose bastante, por lo que sabia que una maldad tenia que estar haciendo, solo rogaba que no fuera con Ren, porque estaba mas que seguro que se matarían entre si sin mucho pensárselo.  
Y de hecho cuando entro en la habitación encontró a su hermano riéndose con ganas… tan concentrado estaba en lo que fuera que lo divirtiera que…  
Se escucho un sonido sordo cuando Hao cayo de la cama… pero eso no le impedía seguirse riendo… se incorporo y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Yoh.

Iban de regreso a casa, la salida al centro comercial había resultado un poco interesante, aunque no habían hecho más que caminar un poco y tomarse algo en una pequeña cafetería.  
Pero no habían necesitado más para pasarlo bien.  
_ ¿Qué te regalaran tus padres?- pregunto Men, para a menos romper el silencio, y además quizás de esa manera podría hacerse una idea de que comprarle.  
_ Mis padres siempre me regalan cualquier cosa que pida, depende si mi madre considera que lo merezco o no- dijo Hana.  
_ ¿Cuál será el regalo de este año?- pregunto el peli plata, Hana sonrió…  
_ Se queda en secreto por ahora.  
Men desvió la mirada. Fastidiado. Vaya rubio para poner las cosas difíciles.  
Iban a la altura de ese callejón, el mismo callejón en el cual habían intentado asaltarlo hacia tiempo, cada vez que pasaban por ahí, Hana veía al lado. Como al pendiente por si algo pudiera pasar con sus sentidos de defensa activados.  
Aunque en esta ocasión si paso algo…  
Men sintió como alguien lo tomo de la cintura, demasiado aprisa para que pudiera hacer algo, con una fuerza ineludible, de un fuerte tirón.  
Cuando Hana volteo ya el hombre estaba a mucha distancia de el… Men luchaba para liberarse aunque no lo iba a conseguir… se notaba.  
_ Suéltalo ahora mismo infeliz- Hana estaba molesto. Ahora lamentaba haber dejado su espada.  
_ No, lo matare lentamente, aunque vivirá un tiempo mas, el tiempo que me tarde en encontrar a su maldito padre, ya que la puta de su madre no se encuentra en la ciudad, lo se muy bien.- el hombre miraba al peli plata con un odio intrínseco.  
Hana cargo contra el hombre, no tenia armas aunque no le importaba demasiado.  
Solo quería que soltara a Men, y que lo soltara ya.  
Una patada lo envió volando hacia la pared de ladrillo del callejón, posicionándose amortiguo el golpe con sus piernas, dándose impulso para ir hacia atrás, como el hombre tenia los brazos ocupados sosteniendo a Men no pudo defenderse de la llave que hizo Hana a su cuello…  
Como lo pensó el rubio, el hombre soltó a Men para luchar contra el y pudo liberarse de su agarre, lanzándolo al suelo. El golpe contra el asfalto fue seco. Sintió la sangre acudir a su boca… y resbalar por la comisura… tambaleándose se levanto… y se puso en guardia.  
La pelea duro al menos por 20 minutos, a pesar de todos los golpes el rubio seguía levantándose, en el callejón no se veía señal de nadie mas. No veía a Men, pero al menos no estaba en manos de ese hombre, no había nadie más en ese callejón sino ellos.  
Men se había liberado del agarre del hombre. Y en el proceso había sacado un arma… después de asegurarse que no había nadie más en el callejón. Se horrorizo al ver el aspecto del rubio, la sangre en la comisura de su boca no era buena señal. Y la tierra en su ropa, suponía que había caído al suelo unas cuantas ocasiones. Aunque observo con satisfacción que el maldito tenía peor aspecto que Hana… su mirada y la de Hana se encontraron. Y Men lanzo el arma que había logrado tomar del cinturón del hombre, sin vacilar, Hana la atrapo al vuelo… y tres disparos se escucharon en el callejón.  
Al momento siguiente Hana cayó arrodillado. Exhausto.  
_ No se si hubiera podido resistir mucho mas.- admite- Al menos ya esta muerto el muy infeliz.  
_ Estas herido- comenta el peli plata.  
_ Nada con lo que no pueda lidiar- dice Hana con una media sonrisa, aunque la sangre en la comisura de su labio no ayuda demasiado a tranquilizar a Men.  
_ Vamos tenemos que ir a casa- dice, ayudando a Hana a levantarse.  
_ No quiero que mama me vea así, seguro armara un escándalo, tengo un botiquín en mi cuarto, solo tendríamos que entrar sin que nadie nos viera.- dijo Hana.  
_ Déjamelo a mi- dijo Men simplemente. Después de todo el entrenamiento que había recibido, entrar a una casa sin ser advertido no seria nada para el.  
_ Estoy seguro que lo harás bien- fue la respuesta del rubio.  
Los dos emprendieron el camino a casa Hana apoyándose en Men.

Horo parpadeo… alguien lo había sacudido y teniendo en cuenta la situación tenía que ser Ren, y cuando enfoco la mirada… unos orbes dorados lo estaban mirando.  
_ Te vas a lastimar si sigues durmiendo de esa manera- es lo que dice el chico para luego alejarse de nuevo.  
_ No-quiso gritar el peli azul- No te alejes.  
_ Parece que no vamos a salir de aquí en un futuro cercano- la molestia del pelinegro estaba mas que acentuada en su expresión y en el tono de su voz.  
_ Ese imbécil- murmuro Horo por lo bajo. Cierto que quería hablar con Ren, pero tampoco quería estar encerrado con el chico si es que iban a estar de esa manera.  
Ren miro a Horo, algo sorprendido, el peli azul se había tomado muy calmadamente todo el asunto del encierro, bueno… mas calmadamente que el.  
Y ahora no parecía muy calmado que digamos...  
_ Creo que por como pinta tendremos que dormir aquí- repuso Ren, dando una mirada a la habitación, era un despacho excelente pero la única opción que tenían para dormir era hacerlo en las butacas…  
Horo se encogió de hombros, no podía dormir de pie… y dormir en el piso no se le hacia un suplicio demasiado grande que digamos.  
_ ¿Dormirás en el piso?- Ren pensaba que era mas cómodo intentarlo en las sillas.  
_ Si me quedo sentado no podre dormirme nunca.- dijo Horo. Ya se había acomodado en el suelo…  
Ren se encogió de hombros, no era su problema.

_ ¿Y los encerraste en el despacho?- dijo Yoh con tono de reproche.  
Hao se encogió de hombros.  
_ No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Yoh.  
_ ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?- pregunto Hao.  
_ Créeme los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, puedes dejarlos encerrados al menos durante 3 días mas sin que comiencen a tener alguna platica significativa.- dijo Yoh.  
_ Si, llevan un buen tiempo allí y todo lo que he escuchado son insultos hacia mi- comento el peli largo encogiéndose de hombros.  
_ ¿De eso era de lo que te estabas riendo?- pregunto Yoh.  
Hao asintió. No era completamente mentira después de todo.  
_ Solo puedo hacerme una idea de las cosas que habrán dicho- Yoh hizo una mueca.  
Hao se rio.  
_ No, en realidad solo era tu amigo Ren…- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.  
_ Demonios, va a estar realmente furioso cuando salga de ahí.- Yoh suspiro…  
Hao estaba de acuerdo con su hermano, después de todo podía saber perfectamente que era lo que estaba pasando en el despacho…  
_ Que raro que Ana no esta furiosa diciendo que no puede abrir su despacho- dijo Yoh.  
_Bueno, aproveche que no estaría hoy en casa para planearlo todo- reconoció Hao.  
_ Espero que no regrese porque seguro que se enfadara cuando vea el desastre que hay en su despacho, porque Ren con lo furioso que esta va a dejarlo todo como si hubiera pasado un terremoto- comento Yoh.  
_ Yo me encargare que nada este fuera de su sitio para cuando ella llegue- tranquilizo Hao… eso no era nada para el.

Ya llevaban al menos 3 horas encerrados en el despacho, cada quien por su lado… Ren se negaba a entablar conversación con Horo, y este después de intentar entablar conversación por un rato se canso y decidió ignorar a su compañero de encierro.  
Pero cuando Ren tomo su lanza…  
Horo lo miro sorprendido, se aparto de donde antes había estado acostado… porque estaba en la línea de fuego…  
_ Ana va a matarte- fue lo que dijo mientras se apartaba.  
_ No me importa, le comprare una puerta nueva, pagare la mano de obra y lo que sea necesario- Ren ya se había cansado de esperar a que Hao se le pegara la gana de terminar con ese juego infantil de una vez por todas.  
Posicionado… se lanzo contra la puerta, y salió despedido, como si una especie de campo de fuerza protegiera la puerta…  
Cayó de espalda sobre el escritorio. La lanza salió despedida y quedo clavada en el suelo… todo paso como en cámara lenta, aunque en realidad fueron solo unos escasos segundos.  
_ ¡REN!- Horo corrió hacia el chico, había quedado tendido en el escritorio. Y la gran mayoría de las cosas que estaban allí habían sido lanzadas al suelo…  
Horo llego junto a el, esquivando la lanza clavada en el suelo que aun se sacudía levemente.  
El pelinegro había quedado tendido en el escritorio cuan largo era… y no se movía…  
_ ¡Maldita sea Ren! ¡Contéstame!- le dice, sabe que no es demasiado prudente moverle…  
_ Sigo vivo- murmuro el chico… aunque no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por incorporarse.  
_ ¡Eres un imbécil, Hao!- Horo furioso miraba hacia arriba, sabiendo que el maldito estaba escuchando todo lo que decía…  
_ ¿Puedes levantarte?- dice centrándose en Ren…  
_ No estoy muy seguro…- contesta Ren… tiene la vista borrosa, y siente un dolor penetrante en toda la espalda… el impacto contra el escritorio había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle sin aliento. Había chocado contra la computadora, el teclado, las cornetas y el monitor estaban en el suelo, el monitor estaba averiado y unas cuantas teclas se le habían salido al teclado, un par de adornos habían salido volando al suelo y se habían vuelto pedacitos…  
Ren se incorporo poco a poco, pero aun asi no pudo evitar la mueca de dolor que surco su rostro.  
Horo le ofreció la mano… en otras circunstancias la hubiera rechazado, pero estaba demasiado adolorido como para ponerse a rechazar la ayuda que le ofrecían.  
Cuando estuvo incorporado. Horo no perdió demasiado tiempo, antes que Ren pudiera siquiera decir algo, retiro la camiseta, lo suficiente para poder ver la espalda, la piel pálida estaba comenzando a amoratarse… por la magnitud del moretón abarcaría la gran parte de la espalda.  
Quiso soltar una maldición.  
Definitivamente golpearía a Hao cuando lo viera… ni por muy Dios que fuera se iba a librar de el.  
_ Se te esta formando un moretón en la espalda- dijo Horo para luego poner la camiseta en su sitio.  
_ No es de extrañar- Ren se esforzaba porque su voz no le delatara, pero agradecía estar de espaldas a Horo…  
_ No creo que sea recomendable que te apoyes en algún lado… - comento el peli azul. Recorría con la mirada una habitación en busca de algo que pudiera usar para tratar el golpe… pero al parecer Ana no guardaba el botiquín en el despacho.  
Entre los dos se había formado un incomodo silencio que no se rompería fácilmente…

Hao sentía la mirada de reproche sobre el. Pero no podía decir nada al respecto… el golpe que se había dado Ren Tao contra el escritorio había sido digno de aparecer en una película, le asalto la idea de verlo de nuevo en cámara lenta, quizás reírse un poco, pero tendría que ser cuando estuviese seguro que Yoh no lo descubriría, porque justo ahora no estaba demasiado contento.  
_ Creí que querías que el y Horo hablaran, no que se lastimaran- dijo Yoh.  
_ No es mi culpa que se haya puesto troglodita y haya querido tumbar la puerta… debió imaginar que no se los dejaría tan sencillo- dijo Hao encogiéndose de hombros.  
Yoh suspiro…  
_ Eres increíble.  
_ Si suelen decirme eso…  
La respuesta fue un golpe en el brazo no tan amistoso de parte de su hermano.  
_ Idiota- rumio Yoh.  
Hao lo miro un poco sorprendido, su Yoh no solía ponerse tan hostil.  
_ Mira su espalda- fue lo que dijo en respuesta.  
Un gran moretón empezaba a formarse a lo largo y ancho de la espalda de Ren…  
Hao no dijo nada. Se limitaron a seguir observando…

Estaba mas cerca de la inconsciencia que de otra cosa, el dolor era soportable. Después de todo estaba acostumbrado a lesionarse, y por lo menos no se había roto un hueso en esa ocasión… estaba mas preocupado por lo que estaría haciendo su hijo… y por estar a solas en una misma habitación con Horo.  
El peli azul se había tomado las atribuciones de cuidarle… aunque en las condiciones en las que estaba no es como si se fuera a poner a pelear con el… seria imposible que el mismo pudiera tratar las heridas de su espalda y en las cercanías no había nadie mas salvo el chico… pero aun así…  
_ ¿Qué haces?- Ren se tensa inmediatamente aunque eso le provoca una intensa punzada de dolor en la espalda.  
Escucha que Horo suspira.  
_ Tengo que curarte el golpe- explica.  
_ Cuidado donde pones las manos- responde el pelinegro a la defensiva.  
_ No soy esa clase de persona- el reproche es mas claro que el agua en el tono de voz del peli azul.  
_ Perdona que no crea demasiado en tu palabra- al escuchar el sonido del puñetazo a la pared, Ren pensó que quizás se había pasado de la raya, pero no se iba a retractar ahora que al fin se lo había sacado de adentro.

_ Eres un grandísimo imbécil.- es la respuesta del peli azul, que decide ignorarlo… al menos en su mente, porque su corazón se retorció bruscamente. No tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos por lo que simplemente se mantenía ocupado esparciendo el ungüento en la espalda del pelinegro.

Ren permanecía en silencio, después de que Horo le insultara, el silencio entre ambos se había hecho mucho más pesado e insidioso, sentía las manos de Horo en su espalda lo cual no era precisamente una ayuda para mantener la objetividad, aunque al menos sabia que el peli azul no podía verle el rostro, era un consuelo, aunque mínimo.  
Horo se aparto.

_ No te des la vuelta hasta que se seque la crema, como comprenderás no puedo bajarte la camisa ahora- dijo para caminar al otro lado de la habitación y acostarse de espaldas a él, mirando a la pared…

POV Horo.  
Perdona que no crea demasiado en tu palabra  
Esas palabras se repetían en mi cabeza. Como un mantra, un mantra siniestro que hacía que mi corazón latiera de manera errática… que hacía que me ardieran los ojos, pero me negaba a llorar, no dejaría escapar una lágrima.  
En estos momentos estaba enojado. Muy enojado, a pesar de que lo amaba con toda mi alma. Ren estaba actuando como un verdadero imbécil, estaba imposible. Si no quería mas nada conmigo… ¡¿Por qué no me lo decía de una maldita vez?! Me tenía en esa espera, esperando a que el Gran Señor Tao decidiera que era lo que quería… viviendo en la incertidumbre… y en el dolor, pensando todas las noches al dormir y todos los días al despertar el temor de que Ren volviera a desaparecer, que regresara a China y esta vez no volviera. Como siempre, toda mi vida giraba en torno a su capricho, a su decisión, odiaba eso, realmente lo odiaba. Pero a la vez no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. El amor suele ser de esa manera, no se escoge a quien amaremos con todo nuestro corazón… pero siempre llega un momento en que resulta demasiado… ¿Cuándo seria ese momento para mí?  
Recordaba perfectamente esos 14 años que había pasado sin Ren… oh claro que si, las discotecas, la música a alto volumen resonando, las drogas, las bebidas. Los muchos y muchas con los que había pasado noches enteras… tratando de sacarse el fantasma de Ren, de su cuerpo, de su alma, de su corazón…  
Como solía pasar incluso días en las drogas… tan drogado y borracho que no era dueño de sí mismo y siempre despertaba en lugares a los cuales no recordaba haber ido, todo por el dolor… todo, inclusive las discotecas. Todo eso era el trasfondo de la soledad.  
Cuantas lagrimas… cuantas lagrimas había derramado y no por eso el había regresado… y cuando regreso… cuando Ren regreso… todo se había terminado.  
No quería volver a eso, pero tampoco quería seguir de esta manera… y de solo pensar en eso, ya las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos otra vez…

_ Mierda- murmuro Hao.  
Yoh sin embargo… miraba a la nada, a la pared de enfrente… y sus ojos se cristalizaban…  
_ ¿Qué… que es lo que pasa?- jadeo, cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas… lloraba sin saber la razón… y sentía su corazón latir muy rápido…  
Hao lo miro sorprendido…  
_ ¿Yoh?- le pregunta, no muy emociones ajenas estaban haciendo un eco en su hermano…  
_ No puedo… dejar de llorar- responde el chico… y es que secaba las lagrimas solo para abrirle el camino a unas nuevas… se notaba su sorpresa, pero su mirada también estaba cargada de dolor… mucho dolor.  
Hao no quería seguir viéndole esa expresión por lo que lo abraza… siente las cálidas lagrimas caer en su hombro y empapar su ropa…

Ren estaba cansado, como en un letargo, a pesar de estar acostado en el piso se está quedando dormido poco a poco, pero un intenso sentimiento de culpa le oprime el corazón, además sabe que Horo está enojado por lo que le dijo, por más que intenta ignorar esos pensamientos y el vacio en su pecho… suspira… y se levanta… pero al levantarse y despertarse por completo es capaz de escuchar los pequeños sonidos que antes le habían pasado inadvertidos…  
Sollozos disimulados… ahora se siente como un maldito, a pesar de que también había llorado a causa del peli azul, sabía que no era muy fácil hacer llorar a Horo… era una persona que siempre estaba alegre y veía las cosas con positivismo y llenaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor del mismo positivismo.  
No intento acercarse sino que fue caminando hacia él.  
Y poso su mano en la espalda… enseguida los sonidos se detuvieron.  
_ Déjame- la voz salió controlada aunque sabía que estaba llorando.  
_ Lo siento…- dijo.  
_ No te disculpes, eso es justamente lo que querías decir. No vale la pena que te retractes a estas alturas- repuso el peli azul.  
_ Ambos somos unos idiotas- dice Ren para revolver un poco el cabello del chico, aunque sin intentar ver a su rostro. Sabía que eso no le ayudaría demasiado en ese momento, no hacia ningún gesto de acercarse al chico, solo dejaba su mano posada en su cabello… revolviéndolo un poco.  
_ Habla por ti- responde el chico.  
_ Si soy un grandísimo idiota… por no decirte de frente que lo que me molesta es la posibilidad de que puedas volver a ocultarme algo.- dijo Ren.  
Horo no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio.  
_ Creí que te había dejado claro que te amo más que a nada en este mundo- murmuro el peli azul.  
Después de esas palabras Ren si se sintió verdaderamente mal.  
_ Perdona por ser tan tonto- dice, mientras sigue jugando con ese cabello azul que tanto le gusta.  
_ Me enamore de un tonto-es la respuesta del peli azul.  
Ren se ríe… Horo no se esfuerza en disimular que está enojado.  
_ Me enamore de un tonto, pero yo soy mucho más tonto- dice luego…  
El tono que tiene es de amargura, un tono que a Ren no le agrada demasiado.  
_ ¿Sabes? En realidad son muchas las cosas que te he ocultado… te las contare hoy… y después, eres libre de decidir si me abandonaras o le darás otra oportunidad a este idiota.  
Ren asiente…  
Y el chico comienza su relato…  
Al terminar, Ren tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y seguía jugando con el cabello azul de Horo. Después de escuchar la historia se sentía realmente mal… Horo había tenido unos años muy negros desde que él se había marchado… lo había pasado realmente mal.  
Y ahora seguía pasándolo mal gracias por él, era una persona abominable por lo que le había hecho a Horo, no lo merecía.

Yoh seguía llorando, Hao sabía que era a causa de la empatía… pero aun así no le agradaba, y además le sorprendía el grado de empatía que tenía su hermano… al punto de que las emociones ajenas hacían eco en el.  
_ Vamos Yoh, trata de que ya no te afecte.- dijo Hao mientras cerraba la ventana para dejar de ver a la pareja, quizás de esa manera sus emociones dejaran de alcanzar a Yoh.  
Pero no había tenido demasiado efecto que digamos, al menos Yoh se había calmado un poco, pero aun tenía la mirada triste.  
Si creo que ya están listos- piensa Hao, a la vez que abre la puerta y prepara todo para darles un pequeño regalo.

No le sorprendió demasiado que la puerta se abriera, tal como se había cerrado, la puerta se abrió. Las cosas habían quedado más que claras entre ellos dos después de todo el tiempo que habían permanecido encerrados. Y después de todas las cosas que se habían dicho en medio de ese silencio, Ren había descubierto que no sabia tanto de Horo como el creía saberlo, y que se había estado ahogando por fantasmas todo este tiempo. Y que lo que había pasado no era culpa de nadie mas que de el, por no confiar mas en el peli azul.  
Y Horo se había sacado de adentro todas esas cosas que jamás pensó ser capaz de decirle a Ren. Tantas cosas que pensó que se llevaría a la tumba. Ya podría mirar a Ren a los ojos mucho mas tranquilo, sin sentir el peso de la culpa por todas esas confesiones que hasta ahora había omitido.  
El silencio entre ambos se había hecho algo inquebrantable. Ninguno de los dos lo rompía, no hacían falta más palabras y después de todo son esos momentos de silencio

Muero cada día esperando por ti. No estés asustado, te amo, por un millón de años. Te amare por un millón de años más…

Se habían quedado en sus sitios desde que la puerta se abrió, Horo se fijo en que el moretón que estaba a lo largo de la espalda de Ren comenzaba a desaparecer, al igual que la crema que había usado para tratarle y el botiquín, la computadora y las cosas que se habían caído y arruinado del escritorio de Ana regresaron a su lugar de antes. Como si nada hubiese pasado, la lanza estaba sobre el suelo y el hueco que había dejado en el piso de madera había desaparecido.  
Todo había pasado muy rápido y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de eso.  
Se miraron, la expresión de uno reflejaba la sorpresa del otro. Y comenzaron a reír.  
_ Te curo y arreglo todo en menos de 3 minutos- dijo Horo sorprendido.  
_ Es de temer- estuvo de acuerdo Ren.  
_ Después de todo es dios- Horo se encoge de hombros, esa es su típica manera de lidiar con las cosas que no podía solucionar.

_ ¿Decías?- preguntaba Hao a Yoh con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
Yoh no dijo nada simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
_ No puedo creer que conozcas a mis amigos mejor de lo que yo los conozco- dijo Yoh, sorprendido.  
_ Bueno, no es conocerlos mejor de lo que tú los conoces, porque no creo poder llevarme tan bien con ellos. Solamente comprendo mejor sus subconscientes y con eso puedo trabajar- dijo Hao.  
_ Explícame mejor- Yoh no había comprendido.  
_ Las personas muestran al mundo su parte consciente, su personalidad, actúan de una manera en especifico, cada quien tiene su manera de desenvolverse ante una determinada situación y por supuesto cada quien tiene su propia manera de lidiar con su vida y con sus problemas personales, con las relaciones que mantiene con sus familiares y amigos cercanos. Pero en todo momento las personas son capaces de tomar decisiones. Todo lo que dije anteriormente es el lado externo de las personas. Pero el subconsciente que es el lado interno es esa parte de la persona en la cual no hay defensas de ningún tipo, se manifiesta mas que todo cuando duermen, en sus sueños las personas se permiten ser completamente como son, no hay deberes o convencionalismos sociales que valgan. Cuando puedo ver en el subconsciente de las personas puedo saberlo todo, que es lo mejor para esa persona en particular… y como debería proceder para poder solucionar el problema, cuando solo conoces lo que la persona quiere que conozcas no podrás solucionarlo del todo.  
_ Eso me suena a invadir la privacidad- comento Yoh.  
_ No es como si pudiera evitarlo, se exactamente que esta pensando o sintiendo cualquier persona, que es lo que pasara, también se lo que ya paso y las consecuencias que traerá, hay muy pocas cosas que yo no sepa… he tenido tiempo de sobra para conocer este mundo y ahora que soy mitad Dios conozco mas de lo que sabia antes. Y no es como si fuera a andar divulgándolo por allí o publicándolo, no soy del tipo de humillar a los demás de esa manera. Me desenvuelvo mejor con los golpes- se encogió de hombros e Yoh suspiro.  
_ Hablando se entienden las personas- se empecino.  
_ Como tú digas- Hao sabia que en casos se daba de la manera en que a Yoh le gustaba pero en otros casos las cosas no terminaban tan bien.

La hora de la cena seria al menos dentro de media hora… Ren se sorprendió de constatar la hora cuando salieron del estudio de Ana, pero seguramente había sido obra de Hao, no estaba muy seguro de que tan implicado estaría Yoh en todo el asunto, pero ya se le habían pasado las ganas de golpear a Hao, de hecho se había olvidado de eso.  
Luego de salir del despacho cada uno se había ido por su lado, no porque siguieran molestos, sino porque cada uno quería un poco de tiempo a solas… Ren entendía que Horo necesitara meditar un poco, después de todo lo que le había contado no podía reprochárselo, le había revelado cosas de las que no era demasiado fácil hablar.  
Y cuando mencionaba lo de abandonarlo era verdad, Horo no le había contado esas cosas por temor a que el lo abandonara… solo ahora que tenia toda la información podía comprender por los momentos que había pasado el peli azul… y no hacia mas que culparse a si mismo, pero en esos momentos no pudo actuar de manera racional, solo conocía el dolor en el pecho, la tristeza que le causaba que Horo le estuviera ocultando algo, justo como en aquella ocasión, hace 14 años antes de que regresara a China.

Flash Back Ren  
Ese día había salido en busca de Horo, porque cuando lo había buscado en la casa no lo había encontrado e Yoh no sabia a donde se había marchado… no era muy normal que digamos que el chico se marchara solo sin decirle a donde iría, al menos no desde esa discusión que habían tenido la vez que Horo se había desaparecido desde la mañana y no había llamado… lo había buscado hasta debajo de las piedras con el corazón acelerado y oprimido y los ojos cristalizados, angustiado aunque no se lo admitiría ni a su sombra, yeso era lo que lo había puesto de peor humor… desde ese momento habían pactado que si uno de los dos marcharía y regresaría tarde tenia que decirle al otro donde iba y llamar de vez en cuando si fuera posible.  
No era un buen momento de la relación, por mas que ambos pusieran su mejor esfuerzo, las peleas estaban a la orden del día… se decían cosas horribles.  
Fue cuando se le ocurrió buscarlo en aquella calle en la cual lo había encontrado en una ocasión… fumando, Horo había tomado ese mal hábito. Y esa era una de las muchas razones por las que discutían siempre, Ren lo reprochaba cuando Horo despedía un olor a cigarrillo.  
Fue cuando lo vio saliendo… de una especie de deposito… estaba bien oculto tras un poste… pero pudo ver perfectamente como alguien salía apresuradamente detrás de el. Una chica. La cual le rodeaba los brazos con su cuello y luego lo besaba… después la chica saco algo de su bolsillo, una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Tomo uno para ella y le tendió el otro a Horo, que lo acepto, saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y encendió los dos cigarrillos, luego se alejo tranquilamente por la calle, fumando.  
No había necesitado ver más… ¿verdad?  
Regreso rápidamente a casa, en una carrera veloz y desenfrenada, encontrando la casa vacía… lo agradeció infinitamente. Hizo sus maletas atropelladamente, ni siquiera doblo la ropa, solamente la metió en las maletas y lo que no entraba lo fue dejando atrás.  
Encontró un par de hojas de papel.  
En una garabateo un "Lo siento" para Yoh…  
Y en la otra… "No quiero saber nada de ti, nunca mas".  
Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, estaba dolido, y furioso además.  
Furioso porque lloraba por alguien que no lo merecía… pero ya no mas, se acabarían las peleas con Horo, se acabarían todos los momentos, tanto los buenos como los malos.  
Que lo pasara bien con la chica de los cigarrillos.  
Ya no había mas nada para el, se había acabado todo…  
Se había acabado todo, se marcharía de regreso a China de donde nunca debió haber salido… así quizás no lo hubiera conocido y no hubiera conocido lo que era ese sufrimiento, que no podía compararse a cualquier otro que hubiese vivido antes.  
Tomo sus maletas y las dos notas, dejo una en la recamara de su amigo, y otra en la habitación que el y el peli azul compartían.  
Salió de aquella casa sin dar una sola mirada atrás, con las maletas a cuestas y el corazón destrozado.

Vaya recuerdos que habían acudido a su mente, hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en eso, era un recuerdo que desechaba automáticamente apenas lo sentía venir, era algo que se negaba a ver y que bloqueaba en lo mas profundo de su mete, no quería dejarlo salir, porque no quería llorar, porque no quería sentir como el corazón se le trancaba.  
No quería sufrir por alguien que durante todos esos años pensó que no valía la pena.  
Aunque nunca había dejado de amarlo, no se lo admitía a si mismo… y cuando había regresado, cuando se habían reencontrado, le había costado demasiado tener un autocontrol, pensó que quizás con los años… con los años podría alejarse de el, y cortar ese vinculo limpiamente. Pero solo bastaron unos pocos días en su compañía, en la misma casa para hacerle caer otra vez.  
Lo amaba sin remedio, pero también era cierto que lo lastimaba, que lo había lastimado todos estos años, y que lo seguía lastimando incluso ahora… y aunque Horo no lo intuyera, también le lastimaba.  
¿Cómo podían amarse de esa manera entonces?  
Si se lastimaban uno al otro, ya fuera con o sin intensión, se dejaban heridas tan dolorosas, pero se amaban de una manera que no atendía razonamientos.  
¡Que complejos son los sentimientos!  
Suspiro, todos esos pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza… eran dolorosos, pero no podía dejar de tenerlos.  
Mas que nada en ese momento, deseo poder ser capaz de querer al peli azul sin tantas complicaciones.

Yoh se había quedado dormido hacia unos minutos, había llorado lo suficiente ese día, Hao odiaba ver esos ojos, reflejo de los suyos anegados en lágrimas… lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas sin que pudiera detenerlas.  
Hao no comprendía mejor que Yoh como es que había desarrollado una empatía tan severa… como es que las emociones ajenas se reproducían en el de esa manera tan intensa.  
Aun dormido Yoh seguía llorando, lo sabia porque podía sentir las lagrimas mojar su piel… Yoh se había quedado dormido en sus brazos… ninguno de sus esfuerzos le resultaba para calmarlo…  
Ni siquiera el cerrar la pantalla funcionaba.  
El sufrimiento de Yoh era al peor castigo que pudieran concebir para el. Siglos de vida, muchas experiencias, no todas ellas precisamente buenas. Pero la peor de todas era ver llorar a Yoh, había descubierto que eso era lo que mas le desagradaba en el mundo.  
Sentirlo llorando. Porque aun dormido podía sentir las lágrimas…. Y aun dormido de vez en cuando sollozaba…  
Aunque sabia que no era más que cosa de una empatía… no había manera de que dejara de sentir ese vacio en el pecho… odiaba todo lo que causara sufrimiento a Yoh.

Hao suspiro, ya había tenido suficiente… tenia que detener eso.  
Dejando a Yoh acostado en la cama salió de la habitación, en forma de niebla…

En una habitación al norte de la pensión estaba el peli azul, pensativo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, mal hábito que aun mantenía…  
Cuando sintió un viento frio entrando en su habitación.  
_ Creo que deberías ir justo ahora a hablar con alguien- una voz detrás de el le dio un susto que casi lo hace caer por la ventana.  
_ ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso estas loco?- le suelta Horo a un Hao que esta muy tranquilo de pie apoyado contra la pared.  
_ No, te estoy haciendo un favor.- dijo Hao- Deberías ir ahora mismo.  
Horo apaga el cigarro contra el alfeizar de la ventanilla.  
Cuando se va a dar la vuelta, Hao ha desaparecido de su habitación, suspira, decide darle una vuelta a Ren. Después de todo lo que habían hablado había sido un acuerdo tácito que cada uno fuera por su lado para calmarse un poco… quizás y no era nada y Hao solo tenia ganas de bromear con alguien, solo que se veía demasiado serio como para andar bromeando.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Ren comenzó a pensar en una excusa razonable… pero lo descarto, la puerta estaba abierta y simplemente entro… el pelinegro estaba de espaldas a el, viendo por la ventana, sentado en el alfeizar.  
Supo enseguida que algo andaba mal, más bien fue instintivo. Se acerco al pelinegro y lo abrazo… este se tenso por un segundo.  
_ Hueles a cigarro- dijo, en su voz no había ningún tono de reproche, eso ya era algo…  
_ Y tu has estado llorando- comento el peli azul cuando una de sus manos se poso en la húmeda y fría mejilla de Ren.  
El pelinegro no hizo nada por negarlo y tampoco se aparto de el, cosa que Horo encontró algo extraña, dado el carácter habitual de Ren.  
_ Consecuencias de recordar viejos tiempos- dijo el pelinegro.  
_ ¿Qué recordabas? Si se puede saber claro… no es como si quisiera meterme en tu vida privada… es solo- Horo había preguntado y apenas la pregunta había abandonado sus labios recordó que a Ren no le agradaba que lo interrogaran.  
_ ¿Curiosidad?- completo Ren- Recordaba el día que me fui de la pensión, hace 14 años.  
Horo sintió que su corazón se detenía, al recordar ese día, como había llegado a casa y solo había encontrado una nota con una frase… solamente eso y Ren había desaparecido, se había desvanecido del mapa.  
_ ¿Por qué te fuiste?- pregunto. Y es que deseaba conocer esa respuesta. Esa simple respuesta le había mantenido despierto a lo largo de 14 años durante muchas noches.  
_ En esos tiempos tu y yo peleábamos por cualquier idiotez, por mas que pusiera mi mejor esfuerzo en las cosas, no parecía que fuéramos a mejorar. Pasabas mas y mas tiempo fuera de la pensión… no querías decirme nunca a donde ibas… y cuando regresabas oliendo a cigarrillo y comenzaban nuestras peleas solo deseaba que todo terminara… fue un día que saliste sin decir ni siquiera que te ibas, te fuiste antes de que despertara. Te busque… y te conseguí, estabas saliendo de esa especie de galpón que había en un callejón… fue cuando una chica vino detrás de ti y te estampo un beso… en ese momento fue cuando pensé que ya había tenido mas que suficiente, pero me quede, vi como ella te ofrecía un cigarrillo y tomaba uno para ella.  
Horo recordó… ese día…  
No pudo evitarlo, se rio, el alivio lo invadió a cantaros. No pudo evitarlo por más que se esforzó, Ren volteo a mirarlo…  
_ ¿Qué mierda es tan gracioso?- el chico se había enojado.  
Horo suspiro, así era el Ren de siempre después de todo.  
_ Esa chica era mi hermana- dijo Horo.  
Ren lo miro con una ceja arqueada.  
_ Creí que tu hermana tenia el cabello azul- comento.  
_Por esa época tenia el cabello teñido de negro, según ella necesitaba variar un poco, y seguro no pudiste reconocerla con el maquillaje que se traía puesto, de hecho a mi también me costo encontrarla. Toda vestida de negro y demás…- comento el peli azul.  
Ren hizo memoria y si, la chica a la que había visto saltar sobre Horo estaba vestida completamente de negro.  
Ren no dijo nada, se dedico a contemplar al peli azul estudiándolo atentamente en busca de una cosa que desmintiera lo que estaba diciéndole en esos momentos… no podía creérselo ni el mismo, y Horo lo que hacia era reír… cosa que irritaba a Ren ya que no podía comprender que demonios era tan divertido.  
_ Todos estos años me torture a mi mismo, buscando una razón… algo que me explicara porque te habías ido de esa manera, de la noche a la mañana, recordaba cada momento juntos con sumo detalle, pensaba en eso a cada momento, era mi obsesión todos los días recordar todo lo que hacíamos, incluso nuestras peleas juntos, estaba buscando la "falla imperdonable" por decirlo de esa manera… el error que había hecho que te marcharas de mi lado, y ahora comprendo que no fue un error mío… bueno al menos no como yo creía.  
_ Explícate- fue lo que dijo el pelinegro.  
_ Por ese tiempo andábamos muy mal, discutíamos por todo y es cierto que huía de casa porque no quería seguir peleando contigo… fue en ese tiempo que mi hermana me busco, seguía aquí en Tokio cosa que me sorprendió porque pensé que había regresado a casa. Me lleve una impresión muy fuerte al verla… pero ella quería ayuda. Por ese tiempo ella estaba saliendo con un chico de esos que se visten de negro… y ella me pidió ayuda. Más bien quería darle celos… pero como no confiaba lo suficiente en nadie más… no conocía a nadie aquí a quien pedírselo… me lo pidió a mí.  
_ ¿Hiciste de novio de tu propia hermana?- Ren no podía ni imaginarse lo bizarro que era eso.  
_ Solo la llevaba a esos sitios donde suele reunirse esa gente vestida de negro… la tomaba de la mano y ella me besaba en la mejilla… ella era la que siempre olía a cigarrillo y en una que otra ocasión se fumaba uno, y también como en los sitios a los que íbamos casi todos los habituales fumaban salíamos apestando a cigarrillo. Y cuando llegaba a casa tú me reclamabas de mi mal hábito. Ese día causalmente nos encontramos con ese chico en el mismo sitio al que íbamos a entrar… ella me beso de la nada… aunque solo fue un momento… y luego me ofreció un cigarrillo… pero todo era para hacer el teatro por decirlo de esa manera.  
Ren veía aquellas escenas pasar ante sus ojos ahora, encajándolas con las palabras que Horo le estaba diciendo en estos momentos… realmente todo le parecía demasiado absurdo ahora que lo pensaba.  
_ Demonios- dice. Sin poder terminar de creérselo completamente.  
Horo solo se ríe mientras mira por la ventana.  
_ No sabes lo mucho que me alivia… no hice nada malo como para que te alejaras de mi- dijo el chico.  
_ Fui un completo idiota- murmura el pelinegro.  
_ Como dije antes, me enamore de un idiota…- dijo el peli azul. Dándole un beso en la mejilla que hace sonrojar al pelinegro.  
_ Baka.  
Horo se ríe. Si definitivamente ya habían arreglado las cosas como se debía.

_ Muy bien, creo que todos están comiendo a esta hora, por eso no hay nadie en la entrada, tendremos 10 minutos para llegar a la habitación- deduce Men con solo dar un vistazo por la ventana.  
Abrieron la puerta.  
Men la cerró bien y luego ayudo al rubio a subir las escaleras. Hana caminaba con algo de trabajo…  
_ Espero que el botiquín que guardes en tu cuarto este bien dotado- comento el peli plata.  
_ Si de hecho lo esta. Soy de temperamento fuerte, y la mayoría de las veces las cosas se resuelven a los golpes- comento el rubio simplemente.  
_ Bien, no quiero preguntar- dijo Men… el también tenia mal carácter y terminaba peleando con la gente.  
Llegaron a la habitación y Men dejo al rubio en la cama.  
_ Al menos no te dio en el rostro- dijo Men.  
_ Al menos pude mandarlo al otro mundo- responde el rubio.  
Men abre la gaveta de la mesa de noche que Hana le indica, dentro esta un botiquín… en efecto muy bien dotado.  
El rubio se incorpora haciendo una mueca y se desprende de la camisa. Tenía al menos tres moretones bien formados en el área del abdomen.  
_ Demonios- Men estaba enojado… Hana lo estudio con curiosidad.  
_ Esto no es nada- le dice.  
_ Si claro, mejor acuéstate y mas vale que te quedes quieto- dice el peli plata. Revuelve un poco en el botiquín sacando la crema para los golpes.  
Comienza a aplicarla con cuidado, pero aun así Hana jadea un poco…  
_ Y aun así me dices que no es nada- dijo Men.  
Hana no dice nada. Se concentra más en evitar que algún sonido escape de su boca.  
_ No iba a dejar que te llevara y ya.- dice el rubio, cuando esta seguro que ningún sonido de dolor escapara de sus labios.  
_ Tampoco me refiero a eso… Podrías haber evitado que ese maldito te golpeara tanto.- dijo el peli plata con reproche.  
_ Ya paso, y además no es nada, simples golpes que se curaran con un poco de tiempo- dijo Hana.  
_ Deja de decir que no fue nada- dice Men mientras cierra la crema… Tú también te enfadaste cuando ese sujeto me dio una patada, en esa ocasión en que me estaban asaltando.  
_ ¡Por supuesto que me enfade! Lastima que no pude matar al muy hijo de puta- dijo Hana, de solo recordarlo la furia ardía en el como lava.  
_ Pues es así como me siento justamente ahora- dijo el peli plata para luego empezar a vendar la zona de los moretones, más que todo para que la crema pudiera actuar mejor. Trataba de no ajustarlas demasiado porque podría incomodar a Hana.  
Después de eso Hana no dijo nada, después de todo comprendía lo que le había dicho Men a la perfección.  
_ Creo que ya esta listo… disculpa, después de todo fue culpa mía, oíste lo que dijo esto fue mas que todo porque soy un Tao, si no hubieras estado conmigo no te hubiera pasado nada.  
_ Me alegro de haber estado contigo… eres muy importante para mi. Y me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de defenderte- dijo Hana apartándole un par de mechones plateados del rostro.  
Percatándose de que las mejillas del chico estaban sonrojadas.  
_ No digas esas cosas…- dice el chico… aunque su mirada en ningún momento se encuentra con la de Hana.  
_ No hay nada que me prohíba decirlas, y se las estoy diciendo a la única persona que tiene que escucharlas- dijo, antes de besar al peli plata, tomándolo por sorpresa.  
Su corazón latía muy rápido. Algo le decía que ese era uno de los momentos que podrían calificarse de inolvidables…  
El beso se hizo cada vez mas apasionado… Men se encontró con la espalda apoyada en la cama. Compartían el sabor ferroso de la sangre que no se había secado del todo en la comisura de la boca del rubio.  
Fue cuando finalmente la necesidad de aire los separo…  
_ Amo cuando te sonrojas- comento el rubio para dar un beso en una de las sonrojadas mejillas del peli plata, haciendo que el sonrojo aumente.  
_ Baka.- murmura Men…  
Hana se ríe suavemente contra su cuello antes de empezar un juego de mordidas y besos…  
Que en poco tiempo consigue arrancarle jadeos al peli plata.  
_ Estas herido- le advierte al rubio… sus brazos se afianzan mas en su espalda al sentir una mordida particularmente excitante en su cuello.  
_ Son solo rasguños, ya te lo dije, es la verdad. Y gracias a ti se curaran muy rápido- dice contra su cuello para luego dar el ultimo beso contra su piel.  
Hana comienza a abrir poco a poco su camisa, depositando un beso en su piel a cada botón que quita…

Cuando se aseguro de que Yoh estaba profundamente dormido Hao salió de la habitación, en medio del pasillo se convirtió en neblina, era mas fácil viajar por la casa de esa manera. Ya no era ningún secreto que vivía allí, pero aun así no le gustaba toparse con los demás habitantes de la casa. No se ponía a pensar largo y tendido en ello solamente sabia que no quería topárselos en el camino.  
Cuando llega a la habitación a la cual se dirigía pasa por la rendija debajo de la puerta, en medio de la cama están dormidos los dos chicos. El peli azul había tomado el lado más cercano a la ventana y rodeaba la cintura del mayor de los Tao posesivamente.  
Sacando el frasco que había preparado previamente se acerco silenciosamente. Y le dio de beber al pelinegro… el peli azul se revolvió un poco y esa fue la señal de Hao, debía marcharse. Salió por la ventana abierta para regresar a su habitación… sabia que se armenia una buena… pero a la larga lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor. Y ya se lo agradecerían… tenia muchas ganas de reír… podía ver el futuro como si fuera algo que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Quizás lo mejor era pasar un tiempo en el cielo… ya vería como convencer a su Yoh, sabia que no le costaría demasiado.  
No pudo evitarlo y salió al jardín para poder reír a sus anchas. Estaba resultando tan divertido como lo había supuesto e incluso mas…  
Da una mirada a la casa. Había crecido bastante. Le habían añadido muchas habitaciones y complejos, más que una pensión parecía un hotel tradicional.  
Podría quedarme aquí para siempre- piensa algo sorprendido de si mismo.  
Y es cierto, podría quedarse allí para siempre, esa casa le era mucho más cálida que una eternidad rodeado de nubes…

Horo despertó cuando sintió una corriente de aire frio en la habitación, con cuidado de no despertar a Ren se sentó en la cama. La ventana estaba abierta, he allí la explicación de que sintiera frio.  
Recordaba haberla cerrado pero en fin… pudo haberse equivocado después de todo.  
Ahora que Ren estaba dormido podía pensar con un poco mas de calma.  
Después de todo habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día, no le agradaba tener que agradecerle tantas cosas a Hao… aun no estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía hacia el hermano de su amigo… Hao era demasiado enigmático.  
Yoh era la única persona que podía comprenderlo plenamente. Además Yoh era la clase de persona a la cual no se podía detestar… si había alguien a quien se agradecía tener de amigo era a Yoh.  
El peli azul no le tenia demasiada confianza al mayor de los Asakura… temía que pudiera lastimar a su amigo. Por eso siempre estaba en guardia cuando se trataba de el.  
Pero por Yoh ambos se esforzaban en mantener una tregua.  
Suspiro, ahora que había despertado tardaría un poco en dormirse.  
Se dedico a contemplar a Ren que a diferencia suya estaba profundamente dormido…  
Quizás era su imaginación pero bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana Ren tenia un aspecto casi místico, su piel pálida resplandecía tenuemente. Y en su cabello se creaban reflejos gracias a la luz.  
A pesar de que no confiaba en Hao y no le agradaba demasiado, le estaba agradecido.  
Porque gracias a el había arreglado sus problemas con Ren.  
Quien se hubiera imaginado que por eso te habías marchado- pensó Horo- eres un verdadero baka… si te hubieras quedado te hubiese sacado de dudas… eres mas frágil de lo que cualquiera podría pensar.  
Le dio un beso en los labios para disponerse a intentar dormirse nuevamente… intentaría llevar las cosas en paz por el bien de Yoh y como muestra de agradecimiento al peli largo por haberles ayudado a Ren y el… aunque sabia que su novio seria harina de otro costal…  
Ren era todo un necio.  
Pero así y todo lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.  
Una vida sin Ren era el infierno…  
Ya lo había vivido y lo sabia con creces, y ahora que volvían a estar juntos lucharía por el. No lo dejaría marchar otra vez, seria capaz de perseguirlo hasta el fin del mundo.


	15. Chapter 15

Ya era demasiado para una sola semana… después de buscarle una respuesta por todos los medios que conoce, Hao no ha dado con una respuesta que sea razonable, puede que sea la primera vez desde que se convirtió en dios que se ha quedado sin una respuesta.

Y como le enfadaba, por todos los demonios, si se supone que eres Dios, eres el ser mas poderoso en el universo y no debería escapársete nada. Has visto y conoces absolutamente de todo lo que ocurre bajo el sol. Solo por decirlo de ese modo.

Y ¡No tiene la respuesta a esa pregunta!

Por más que trata de calmarse esta de pésimo humor, Yoh se ha dado cuenta porque ya le ha preguntado que es lo que le disgusta. Pero no necesita que su hermano comparta su malestar.

Porque ya tiene mas que suficiente con su propio malestar.

Y esa pregunta que se hacia Hao, noche y día, era el porque de la empatía que había desarrollado su hermano, además esa energía que sentía en Yoh, era demasiado sutil casi que mezclada con la suya, pero Hao podía percibirla perfectamente, una concentración de energía que al parecer había mezclado la energía de Yoh y la suya.

Suspiro, ya había perdido suficiente tiempo en eso, además que tenia que seguir en sus esfuerzos de convencer a Yoh al menos de pasar una temporada en el cielo...

_ ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?- es lo que pregunta su hermano después de que Hao le hubiera expresado su petición.

_ Es necesario, no quiero que suceda lo de la última vez, que a cualquier idiota se le ocurra que es más poderoso que yo y que puede orquestar una rebelión, que en todo caso a quienes va a afectar va a ser a los humanos.- responde Hao.

_ ¿Tiene que ser precisamente ahora? Es que no me agrada demasiado ese sitio- Al verle, Hao sabe que no será demasiado fácil y que con mucho lograra que se quede al menos unos 3 días.

_No te obligare si no quieres ir, pero tendría que ir yo solo entonces.- dijo Hao.

Yoh suspira, pero toma su mano, y los dos desaparecen de la habitación de la pensión…

Un rubio estaba despertando, las ocho de la mañana. Era algo tarde aunque no podía reprochárselo, después de anoche, había quedado realmente cansado.

Dio una mirada, a su lado estaba Men, profundamente dormido, el chico solía levantarse muy temprano en la mañana, de 5 a 5:30. Motivo de discusión entre ambos aun ahora.

Estaba tendido, muy cerca de su cuerpo aunque sin llegar a rozarle.

Dándole una mirada a las sabanas sabia que tendría que ver que hacia con ellas… aunque hasta ahora eso no había sido un gran problema, después de todo esas tres locas que trabajaban en la pensión bien podían ser útiles de vez en cuando.

Hana había despertado porque la luz del sol entraba a raudales, se apresuro a cerrar un poco más las persianas de modo que la claridad entraba un poco, aunque no como hacia unos momentos.

Por su respiración Men estaba profundamente dormido. Ya que estaba despierto, Hana se fue a bañar, quizás podría subir el desayuno. El día de su cumpleaños apenas empezaba… pero este seria muy diferente a los últimos.

Estaba de muy buen humor ese día.

_ ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Horo finalmente, cuando se percata de la inquietud de su novio, porque Ren no ha probado bocado.

_ Men no ha bajado a desayunar- dice.

_ Tampoco Hana, no veo que a Ana le preocupe demasiado- dijo Horo.

_ Men siempre se levanta temprano- dice Ren- A menos que este enfermo.

_ Pasaremos por su cuarto cuando volvamos arriba. Seguro que esta bien y te estas preocupando demasiado- dice Horo intentando tranquilizarle un poco.

Y Ren desea creerle, desesperadamente.

En el cielo Yoh se siente un poco mejor, aunque no le agrada nada el blanco inmaculado de las nubes, y la falta completa de sonidos y color, lo tolera bastante bien cuando esta en compañía de Hao.

Además en el cielo hay un aspecto positivo que no se esperaba: Deja de sentir los sentimientos ajenos y estos dejan de afectarle.

La preocupación de Ren estaba acabando con el…

No le ha dicho nada a Hao, porque sabe que hay algo que le molesta últimamente, pero si aun no se lo ha dicho es que sus razones tendrá, Yoh no piensa presionarlo, se ha sentido algo enfermo en estos últimos días aunque no es algo que deba tener importancia.

Si se sintiera realmente mal no se lo ocultaría, pero si… por ahora se sentía bastante bien, los síntomas habían quedado en el pasado.

Hana salió del baño… el padre de Men subiría dentro de poco. Porque el chico siempre salía temprano de la habitación. Se vistió rápidamente, su cabello húmedo salpicaba y por muy su cumpleaños que fuera, igual tenía que limpiar su cuarto.

Se acerco a la cama, Men se había dado la vuelta hacia la ventana. Su respiración no seguía siendo tan pausada… seguramente despertaría pronto… le aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro y lo arropo mejor… justo cuando estaban tocando a la puerta.

Horo cumplió con su palabra, después de que terminaron de desayunar, apenas subieron las escaleras y Ren llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Hana.

El rubio la abrió, por su apariencia estaba saliendo de la ducha.

_ Buenos días- saludo, se hizo a un lado.

Ren entro a la habitación, Horo se quedo en la puerta, dándole una mirada a Hana, estudiándolo atentamente, hasta que el rubio sintió cierta incomodidad. Pero le mantuvo la mirada.

Horo finalmente suspiro.

Ren se acerco a la cama, Men estaba dormido… al tocarle la frente no estaba caliente, al parecer solo le había dado por dormir un poco mas de lo acostumbrado… pero nunca dejaría de preocuparse.

Satisfecho con su examen, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta al salir.

Cuando se fueron Hana respiro más aliviado, el peli azul lo miraba de una manera que le ponía nervioso, era como si estuviera en busca de algo… al menos un indicio.

Pensando que era una tontería y recomponiéndose, bajo las escaleras en busca del desayuno, Men no tardaría demasiado en despertar.

_ ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?- Yoh ya no podía ignorarlo, y puesto que su hermano no pensaba decirle nada al parecer, tuvo que preguntarlo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, estaban los dos sentados en medio de la nada, de las blancas nubes. Y el silencio.

Hao suspiro, definitivamente pasar tiempo a solas en el cielo era ventajoso y desventajoso.

A partes iguales.

_ Me he estado preguntado, todos estos días sobre la empatía que desarrollaste, no le encuentro una explicación lógica, al menos no al grado de empatía que tienes, como Dios eres capaz de saber lo que piensa y siente cada ser viviente… y no debe suponerte demasiado trabajo tomar las mejores decisiones para ellos basándote en sus almas. Pero tu grado de empatía es demasiado alto, sientes su sufrimiento y su alegría como si fuera la tuya. Y eso no es precisamente bueno.

Yoh comprendió, lo decía por el asunto del encierro de Ren y Horo, había llorado lo suficiente ese día para toda una vida. Fue uno de los peores días. Tanto sufrimiento que pese a saber en lo mas hondo de su mente que no era suyo, lo hacia sufrir como si lo fuera.

También se preguntaba porque sus sentimientos se habían vuelto locos de repente… le parecía desagradable, porque el era una persona que no quería dejarse llevar por las emociones negativas y disfrutar de la vida al máximo. Y ahora se veía embargado por las penas ajenas.

Aunque también era capaz de sentir claramente la molestia de su hermano, debajo de la cual se ocultaba un sentimiento de angustia.

_ Hao… ¿Me dirás que es lo que te preocupa?

_ No encontrarle una respuesta a lo que te está pasando, nunca me han gustado las cosas de las cuales no sé nada al respecto, y que se trate de ti no me esta ayudando precisamente a mantener la cordura y la imparcialidad- dijo Hao.

Yoh poso su mano en su hombro.

_ Seria absurdo pedirte que no te preocupes porque se que no dejaras de hacerlo… pero no quiero dejar que esto nos afecte mas de lo que ya lo hace- dijo el chico, dedicándole su característica sonrisa, en una muestra de fortaleza, porque Hao sabía que lo que menos quería su hermano en esos momentos era sonreír… pero eso era Yoh… la luz dentro de la oscuridad…

Una persona tan única que Hao había quedado completamente prendado de el. Porque en todos los siglos que había vivido nunca conoció a alguien que le hiciera sentir la tercera parte de las cosas que Yoh le hacia sentir… fue por aquellos labios suaves y tentadores… besándolo al principio con ternura pero luego con voracidad. Yoh tenía razón, no podían dejarse afectar más por la situación.

Un peli plata estaba despertando en esos momentos… la luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana abierta, pero lo que mas le ayudo a despertarse fueron las sutiles caricias que estaba recibiendo… primero en su mejilla, y luego sintió como le apartaban los mechones de su frente…

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, porque sentía los parpados infinitamente pesados, pero el tacto de la mano que lo acariciaba lo reconocería donde fuese.

Era Hana.

Y cuando pudo enfocar la vista no se equivoco, era el rubio quien lo estaba despertando… aun sentía el cuerpo cansado y algo agarrotado… tenia frio pese que habían apagado el aire acondicionado. Eso siempre era inevitable, pero el frio mezclado al agarrotamiento que tenia en el cuerpo le hacia casi que virtualmente imposible levantarse de la cama.

_ ¿Qué hora es?- pregunta, escucha su voz adormilada- le sorprendería que Hana fuese capaz de entenderla.

_ Son las 9:30 de la mañana, pensé en despertarte… como a las 8 vino tu padre a ver si es que estabas enfermo o algo por el estilo- dijo el rubio.

Eso lo despertó enseguida.

_ Tranquilo, se fue luego de tomarte la temperatura…- dijo Hana.

_ Tengo mucho sueño.- murmura el peli plata…

Hana beso su frente.

_ Si fuera por mi te dejara dormir todo el dia… te ves demasiado adorable así- confeso.- Pero si no bajas a almorzar tampoco vas a preocupar mas de la cuenta a tu padre.

Men suspiro, sabía que Hana tenía razón.

_ ¿Te puedes levantar?- pregunto el rubio.

Men negó con la cabeza.

Hana incorporo al chico, asegurándose de que estuviera bien envuelto en las sabanas. Cargar con el peso de Men no le era complicado. Lo llevo al baño y abrió la ducha.

Cuando el agua estaba tibia, le despojo de las sabanas, la pijama y luego lo metió bajo el chorro… lo cual pareció devolverle a la vida… un siseo lo alerto… reacciono a tiempo para atrapar al chico.

_ ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta preocupado.

_ Duele.- jadeo Men…

Lo que se paso por su mente fue que pudo haberlo lastimado, pese a que había procedido con mucho cuidado la noche anterior y había tomado todas las previsiones imaginadas.

Al no encontrarse de pie el dolor disminuía al menos un poco, mientras había estado acostado no lo había sentido con demasiada intensidad. Pero puede que estar de pie o sentado no fuera una proeza tan sencilla.

Se percato de la preocupación del rubio…

_ No es nada. Solo me tomo por sorpresa.- dijo el chico… estaba convencido que si lo dejaba, Hana se culparía mas de la cuenta y esa no era la idea.

Después de todo había sido su espontanea decisión hacer lo que hizo. Y había estado más que preparado a afrontar las consecuencias.

Sin mencionar que había sido el mejor y mas intenso momento de su corta vida… y no había hecho mas que reafirmarle que lo que sentía por Hana era algo demasiado fuerte como para desaparecer así como así.

Tomando por sorpresa a Hana le rodeo con los brazos atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y besándolo…

_ ¿Crees que de aquí a las 12:00 se te pase un poco el dolor?- quiso saber el rubio, cuando los dos se separaron.

Men asintió… no necesitaba que Hana compartiera su malestar…. Y sabía perfectamente que se haría mas soportable pero no desaparecería. Le seria incomodo mantenerse sentado así que tenia que terminar de comer rápido, esperaba que eso no levantara demasiadas sospechas… su padre ya se había preocupado porque había faltado al desayuno…

Lo que le faltaba era que su madre viniera a la pensión preocupada por su supuesta enfermedad.

Yoh tenia demasiado sueño, se había visto asaltado por el de improviso y no fue como si pudiera hacer demasiado para contrarrestarlo. Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Hao, se durmió solamente con sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y como sus manos jugaban un poco con su cabello, el cielo le inquietaba en realidad. Era demasiado blanco, demasiado silencioso. Y no se le olvidaban aquellos días que había pasado alejado de Hao… ¿Qué si esta vez intentaban secuestrarle a él?

Pero dormir en brazos de Hao era algo que le brindaba seguridad. Por lo que no tardo demasiado en abandonarse al sueño. Sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de su hermano, y escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Ren estaba de nuevo en el despacho revisando los papeles. La mesa del desayuno había estado mas vacía que de costumbre, Yoh casi nunca bajaba porque a Hao no le gustaba dejarse ver demasiado por los habitantes de la casa. Era como si siempre estuviera jugando a las escondidas.

Y Hana y Men habían desayunado en la habitación.

Ya había ido a comprobar el mismo que su hijo no estaba enfermo, pero no descartaba que pudiera enfermarse de un momento a otro. Después de todo Men siempre se levantaba temprano, y tenía una rutina de entrenamiento, que al menos el dia de hoy no había seguido.

Su estancia en la pensión se había prolongado más tiempo del que pensó que lo haría, y ahora tenia que trabajar lo que pudiera para no atrasarse demasiado… ya la opción de regresar a China no era una viable.

Extrañaría demasiado a Horo, y pensaba que aun no era el momento de proponerle algo como eso.

No iba a proponerle a Horo que abandonara su vida simplemente para regresar junto a él a China, en cierto modo era egoísta.

Y desde que los dos estaban juntos no pasaba demasiado tiempo en el despacho, solo dedicaba tiempo a los documentos mas importantes. Porque cuando estaba trabajando extrañaba la compañía de Horo y se encontraba distrayéndose si apartaba la vista del documento aunque fueran al menos unos segundos.

Firmo al menos 6 documentos. Después de leerlos minuciosamente, el resto los enviaría a China para que su hermana pudiera encargarse de ellos, o uno de sus padres. Pero no quería sobrecargarse de trabajo.

Hana había intuido el peligro y se mantenía algo alejado. Porque Men estaba enojado, oh si… todo porque caminaba raro, y cada paso que conseguía dar le hacia sentir una punzada nada agradable en cierta parte de su anatomía.

Al cabo de al menos 15 minutos fue capaz de caminar con cierta normalidad. Aunque aun seguía sintiendo esas nada agradables punzadas… había tenido que respirar bien profundo para relajarse un poco.

Aunque lejos de enojarse con Hana, estaba enojado pensando en las miradas que le darían como saliera de esa habitación caminando como lo hacia hace unos momentos… sus mejillas de súbito se enrojecieron al recordar algunas escenas de la noche anterior.

¡Dios! Definitivamente alguien tenía que haberlos escuchado. Si antes pensaba que no tenia control absoluto de si mismo cuando estaba con Hana. Ahora estaba plenamente convencido.

Hana lo miro con curiosidad desde su posición en la cama contraria, había estado leyendo algo de manga.

Men se percato de la mirada por lo que intento controlarse a si mismo, no quería hacer nada al menos de momento, no después de lo que habían estado haciendo anoche y las constantes punzadas en su parte baja.

Hana no comento nada, pero la media sonrisa que le dedico definitivamente era indicador de que se hacia una idea de lo que estaba cruzando por su mente, cosa que no ayudo a Men en lo mas mínimo a calmarse, todo lo contrario.

_ Troglodita.- le dijo para luego darle la espalda y acostarse en la cama a leer un libro. No iba a ponérsela fácil, no señor.

Definitivamente la variación de energía era ya demasiado amplia como para poder disimularla… podía sentirla, aquella calidez que definitivamente no se extendía solamente al cuerpo de su hermano en sus brazos, sino también al aire que lo rodeaba.

Había algo que hacia que Yoh se viera… resplandeciente. Que su cuerpo se sintiera más cálido y frágil de lo que nunca se había sentido antes.

Además Yoh dormía mas de lo acostumbrado, claro que en el cielo no había nada que hacer y Hao consideraba velar el sueño de Yoh su actividad interesante en medio de aquella monotonía que se vivía en lo alto de las nubes.

La razón de su presencia era afirmar el mando que tenia sobre los ángeles. Y todos los seres vivos.

Pero en medio del cielo, rodeados de la pureza de las nubes y de vez en cuando el azul del cielo, todo mezclado con los rayos del sol.

Hao pensaba aun en la razón de que la energía de su hermano se dispersara de esa manera y dejara esa energía dulce y cálida en el aire, para él era más que evidente, pero no sabia si para alguien mas lo seria… la prueba la tendría cuando regresaran a la tierra. Porque Yoh estaba cansado de permanecer allí.

" _Ya he dormido lo suficiente para tres vidas"-_ le había comentado en una ocasión y Hao solamente había podido reír, porque para que alguien como Yoh estuviera cansado de dormir hacían falta demasiadas horas de sueño… incluso mas de las que un oso podía soportar en periodo de hibernación.

Yoh estaba dormido de nuevo, ya hacia al menos una media hora…

Suspiro… su tiempo en el cielo se agotaba, tendría que soportar solo unos días más.

Fue cuando noto que alguien se acercaba, y teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde se encontraban. Era un ángel.

Uno de los más ancianos. Por ello todos los demás le tenían respeto, y Hao también. Porque ese era un ser sabio que estaba en el cielo mucho antes de que él hubiera sido reconocido como Dios.

_ Señor- la mujer de cabellos plateados e infinita belleza se inclino ante ellos, su energía de una estampa impresionante. Cálida y había un olor como a azahar que la rodeaba y que se hacia mas notorio con cualquiera de sus movimientos o gestos.

_ ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita Filien?- pregunto Hao.

_ Extenderle mis felicitaciones por supuesto, señor.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa que rivalizaba en luminosidad con el mismo sol.- Y ofrecerme a ser guardián de vuestros herederos.

A Hao le tomo mas de dos segundos procesar lo que la mujer le había dicho… 1, 2, 3…

_ ¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto, convencido que quizás la somnolencia le había hecho escuchar mal.

_ Le felicite por el venidero nacimiento de sus herederos y me ofrecí a custodiarlos.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Repitiéndolo un poco más lento de lo que lo había dicho antes.

_ ¿Herederos?- pregunto Hao… no lo procesaba… definitivamente aquello tenia que ser una buena broma…

¡¿Herederos?! ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¡Si los dos eran hombres!

El arcángel frente a él debió averiguar parte de su conflicto interno y sonriéndole con algo de condescendencia le comenzó a explicar.

_ Normalmente no seria posible… pero las personas que están en contacto con los cielos finalmente ya no conocen barreras. Con solo quererlo pueden tener lo que sea que anhelen…. Y también lo que no se les hubiese pasado por la cabeza. En este tipo de casos, es el amor entre las dos personas lo que hace posible que estas tengan hijos, cuando según las leyes restrictivas de la tierra debería ser categóricamente imposible. Todo esto que se llaman "milagros" no es más que los efectos de la energía del cielo, los efectos del mismo aire que en estos momentos nos rodea.

Hao escucho aquella explicación, aun negándose a creer que esa era la respuesta que había estado buscando durante días sobre los síntomas de su hermano…

_ Puede que le tome un tiempo aceptarlo, después de todo lleva relativamente poco tiempo en los cielos y no ha visto casi nada de lo que suele suceder…

Hao la miro… ya que ante él estaban todas las respuestas que pudiera pensar…

_ ¿Cómo es posible si técnicamente él y yo ya estamos muertos?- pregunto.

_ No. El único que esta muerto de ustedes dos, es usted, lleva exactamente 14 años de esa manera, pero el señor Yoh no llego a morir, según yo recuerdo, él estuvo muy cerca de morir pero en el ultimo momento al escucharle llamándole, el señor Yoh volvió a la vida y no se dejo arrastrar por la muerte, así que técnicamente nunca ha muerto. Por ello es que es posible que suceda lo que esta pasando en estos momentos. Y como usted es Dios no se aplican las barreras estándares, quiere decir que el hecho de que uno de ustedes este vivo y el otro este muerto no los separa, porque los dos son Dios. Cada uno tiene la mitad de los poderes que mantienen al mundo tal como es en estos momentos.- explico la mujer con paciencia, y con un tono de voz lento que le permitiera al peli largo captarlo al vuelo, porque Hao estaba teniendo dificultades para asimilar ciertas cosas.

_ Si se supone que yo debería saberlo todo…- dice por lo bajo luego de recuperarse.

_ Señor, lo sabe todo, aunque lo sabe todo de la tierra y las criaturas que allí habitan, conoce hasta el mas ínfimo detalle. A eso se refieren las escrituras al decir que lo sabe todo. Pero con respecto al cielo… eso es un conocimiento que va adquiriendo poco a poco. Con el tiempo que lleve siendo dios. Y comandando a los ángeles.- dijo la mujer.

Hao miro a Yoh, que aun seguía durmiendo apaciblemente, aunque debería estar despierto después de todo el ruido que habían hecho.

Le costaba creerlo, le costaba siquiera imaginar que aquello pudiera pasar porque contradecía lo que conocía.

_ No se porque le cuesta tanto aceptarlo si estaba pensando hacer que algo parecido sucediera en la tierra- dijo la mujer con una media sonrisa.

Hao no dice nada, aparta un mechón de cabello del rostro de Yoh antes de que lo haga estornudar… conoce tan bien al chico que puede saberlo antes de que suceda.

_ Aun dejo en pie mi oferta, no es que tenga demasiadas simpatías entre el Consejo de Ángeles… y el joven Yoh es quien corre mas peligro.- dijo la mujer.

_ Si, se perfectamente que el Consejo esta esperando la oportunidad para librarse de mi, si no lo han hecho es por….

_ La Clausula del Torneo de los Shamanes- completo la mujer- Aun no pueden reanudar el Torneo, porque alrededor del mundo los shamanes aun no han alcanzado las habilidades necesarias para competir. Y se espera que puedan acudir nuevos shamanes a la convocatoria, ya que quedo establecido que los que participaron en la antigua convocatoria no eran aptos para el puesto y justo ahora tienen una ventaja sobre los shamanes que aun se encuentran en entrenamiento.

_ Y quieren esperar a que todo este mas nivelado para poder empezar con todo…y así sacarme del camino- dijo Hao.

_ Por ello es que no les agradara demasiado la noticia de que espera herederos.- dijo la mujer- Tampoco les agrado demasiado la noticia de que sus poderes se dividieran en dos partes y hubiera alguien mas a quien tener que sacar del camino llegado el momento del nuevo Torneo de los Shamanes.

Hao suspiro… ahora que las cosas eran mas complicadas de lo que imagino, necesitaba saber con quien contaba, necesitaba construir su ejercito y mas que nada, tenia que proteger a Yoh.

Era la hora del almuerzo, convencido de que tenia que aferrarse a todo el temple que pudiera reunir, Men se levanto de la cama y se encamino a la puerta de la habitación, tenia que disimular lo mejor posible, aunque como tenia ganas de matar a Hana en esos momentos, ya que las consecuencias de ese momento no hacían mas que aumentar…

El rubio estaba algo extraño y había abandonado el cuarto antes de tiempo.

Quizás había salido a buscar a su padre…. Ya que estaba convencido que no había ido en busca de su madre, mas bien le gustaba esconderse de ella porque siempre que ella lo buscaba era para reclamarle algo y esa mujer tenia un carácter de los mil demonios, aunque Men nunca se había visto expuesto a el, por la actitud que asumía Hana, sabia que quizás nunca querría estar en el mismo cuarto que ella cuando estaba furiosa.

Pese a lo que Horo había dicho esa mañana. El estaba preocupado… se alivio bastante cuando vio a su hijo bajar las escaleras, parecía que algo le molestaba pero en fin. Se veía bastante saludable, el que no bajaba era Yoh. Ya era al menos el quinto dia que comían sin él. Seguro que Hao se lo había llevado a algún lado, le molestaba la completa falta de desconfianza de Yoh… confiaba en Hao plena y absolutamente y no se molestaba en decirles a él o a Horo a donde demonios se iban a ir… al menos para saberlo y no andar partiéndose la cabeza sobre eso.

Ana dio una última mirada en las escaleras… y luego anuncio que comenzarían a comer.

_ ¿Cuándo regresamos?- pregunto Yoh, somnoliento como últimamente estaba. Hao ya sospechaba que era su estado natural.

_ No se, ¿Hay algo que quieras mencionarme?- pregunto Hao. Lo estudiaba con atención, un embarazo no pasaba sin pena ni gloria e Yoh tendría que tener algunos síntomas, aunque también existía la opción de que no se percatara de ellos.

Yoh lo estudio con la mirada, conocía bien a Hao… no quería hablarle de aquellos síntomas que a su vista no eran cosa que tuviera demasiada importancia.

Pero en fin, Hao se había percatado y ya no quería discutir con el gracias a cosas sin sentido.

_ Solo que creo que dormir tanto no puede considerarse normal, estoy enfermo creo, pero no es algo que deba preocuparte- dice.

_ No, es algo que debe preocuparme y mucho, mas de lo que te imaginas, porque no estas simplemente enfermo. Pero primero quiero que me prometas que te lo vas a tomar con calma- dijo Hao.

Yoh lo miro tratando de descifrar que era lo que quería decirle.

_ Yoh… estas embarazado.- dijo.

Yoh lo miro, en efecto demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo, simplemente paralizado.

_ ¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunta cuando recupera el aire suficiente para hablarle a su hermano y que su voz no suene estrangulada, su mano posada muy cerca de su vientre pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

_ Porque ahora no hay nada imposible para ti o para mi.- dijo Hao mirándolo a los ojos- Yo tampoco lo creía, pero… es innegable.

Y ahora que se lo decían de frente, Yoh no podía creer como es que había podido hacerse el tonto todo ese tiempo, porque era más que obvio, que se sintiera tan cansado, que sintiera aquellas nauseas y que de súbito comenzaran a disgustarle determinados olores.

_ Ahora más que nunca corremos peligro, tú corres peligro.- dijo Hao- Por lo que voy a tener que tomar unas cuantas medidas y más que nunca necesito tu apoyo.

Yoh lo miro, Hao se lo estaba advirtiendo de una vez, por lo que algunas de esas decisiones estaba seguro que no le agradarían demasiado pero… todo fuera por apoyar a su hermano y proteger a su bebe… aunque… aun no podía creerse que estaba esperando un bebe…era algo que se escapaba de toda la lógica, de todo lo que le habían enseñado y todo lo que había aprendido, pero desde que Hao había llegado a su vida, todo se había puesto de cabeza… y no que le agradara… pero definitivamente ya no podría vivir sin él, así que aceptaba que su vida ahora estaba lejos de tranquila y era una especie de montaña rusa con interminables curvas, que incluso podría ponerse de cabeza… de esas en las que te aterrorizas cuando comienza el recorrido, pero que una vez que le encuentras el gusto mueres por repetir la experiencia.

_ Ya que estas advertido, quiero que conozcas a alguien, que será quien se encargue de protegerte, porque créeme que ahora necesitas custodia- dijo Hao.- Ella es el arcángel Filien.

Yoh observo a la mujer con mucha curiosidad, era hermosísima, su cabello de un rubio platinado caía a sus pies, sus alas eran similares a una armadura, resplandecían ante la luz del sol, se veían duras y suaves a la vez, de una manera completamente imposible, pero ahora Yoh no creía que hubiese cosas imposibles.

No después de aceptar aquella idea descabellada, de que en su interior estaba formándose una vida… o puede que más de una, porque algo le decía que no era solamente un bebe.

Aquella mujer, que resplandecía en cada parte, se arrodillo ante ellos, su cabello rubio platinado demostrando ser extremadamente suave.

_ Excelencia, juro protegerle de todo mal, a usted y sus herederos, así sea a costa de mis alas, mi espada es ahora para su exclusiva protección, y puede disponer completamente de ella, con esto renuncio a cualquier derecho a replica que antes pudiera poseer.- dijo la mujer en un tono de voz que sonó como a campanillas… Yoh no había escuchado una voz tan bonita, aunque antes tampoco había sido capaz de ver a los ángeles, y ahora que podía ver perfectamente a esta mujer, sabía que su dominio sobre los poderes que tenía estaba aumentando.

_ Yo debo quedarme aquí- informo Hao, con una expresión disgustada.

Yoh lo miro, la idea de regresar a la tierra sin él, se le hacia infinitamente desagradable. De repente el aire no quería entrar en sus pulmones.

_ Debo hacerlo- dijo Hao tomando su mano.- Ahora mas que nunca querrán separarnos, querrán asesinarnos, a ti, a mi, a los niños que esperas… tengo que saber con quien puedo contar, a quien puedo confiarle la seguridad de lo que es mas valioso para mi.

Yoh le miro, intentando mantener la calma.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunta. Quizá con un límite, con un tiempo que contar, que vigilar minuciosamente… quizá la espera se hiciese más sencilla.

_ No lo se, lo lamento Yoh- dijo.

_ Debemos partir ahora señor, a esta hora es imposible distinguir quien desciende a la tierra- dijo la mujer. Desplegando sus brillantes alas.

_ Si, creo que es lo mas sensato Filien.- dijo Hao. Dando un beso en la mejilla de Yoh, soltando su mano.

Yoh quiso aferrarla. Pero no pudo, con ternura y con cuidado, pero a la vez con mucha fuerza, aquella mujer llamada Filien le tomo en sus brazos, en medio de un abrazo ineludible.

Se lanzaron en picado hacia la tierra, Yoh pudo ver los edificios, la gente en las calles, los autos, los animales, los negocios.

Pudo ver como la pensión se acercaba cada vez más… y luego su habitación, en lugar de impactar contra el techo… lo atravesaron.

Yoh quedo posado en su cama. Y aquel arcángel del nombre Filien, resplandeció por un momento con mucha fuerza, antes de que sus alas desaparecieran, en la tierra su piel y cabello no brillaban y sus ojos infinitamente penetrantes en el cielo, eran de un color azul acuoso.

Poseía una especie de belleza álfica…

Pero ciertamente era menos impactante que en el cielo.

_ Es preferible si las personas que habitan en esta casa ignoran mi presencia, o mi propósito, pero siempre estaré con usted, Excelencia- dijo la mujer, haciéndose invisible, pero Yoh sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba.

Ahora sentía mucho sueño… desde el momento en que se había separado de Hao… sentía un cansancio que rivalizaba con cualquier otro que hubiera sentido antes. Además… aquella sensación de vacio que ahora lo acompañaba… cerro los ojos, solo quería que Hao regresara pronto.

Acomodándose más cómodamente en la cama, seguramente dormir le haría bien.

Desde la mañana su madre había estado algo extraña, por lo que había ido discretamente a su oficina a averiguar que era lo que la molestaba… esperaba que no fueran sus notas…

Y cuando llego, y reviso el sobre. No pudo sino suspirar aliviado, eran mejores que las del año pasado, infinitamente mejores.

Por eso su madre no le había dicho nada…

Con una sonrisa relajada, abandono la oficina, feliz de no tener que esconderse de su madre.

Aunque si no era con él la rabia tenia que ser con algún otro desafortunado habitante de la casa, como su padre no estaba… quizás fuera con él.

_ Esta tarde iré a su habitación.- dijo Horo- No se a veces se quedan ahí por días enteros y no bajan. Después de todo con solo mover la mano Hao hace que aparezca cualquier cosa, y es una habitación con baño. Perfectamente pueden vivir en su feliz mundo solitario y olvidarse que la gente existe.

Ren ya se había resignado por lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros, ya tenia suficiente con sus negocios, con Men, como para pensar en algo mas, Yoh era su amigo y le preocupaba, pero ya estaba bastante grandecito para cuidarse por si mismo. Y además tenía un hijo, en algún momento tenia que dejar de estar viviendo la vida feliz y regresar a ver por Hana… ¿verdad?

Si es que su hijo le importaba, y conociendo a Yoh como creía conocerlo, estaba seguro que regresaría en algún momento.

No supo cuantas horas exactas durmió, pero si despertó nuevamente cuando los rayos del sol entraron en la habitación, cosquilleándole los parpados.

Cuando abrió los ojos en la habitación vacía, volvió a golpearle la ausencia de Hao.

Pero decidido a no decaer se levanto y fue al baño a arreglarse. Cuando Hao regresara no quería que lo encontrara deprimido o simplemente durmiendo más de lo que necesitaba.

Bien había dicho en el cielo que había dormido lo suficiente para tres vidas. Por ello se reprochaba cuando sentía sueño nuevamente.

Porque simplemente tenia que haber un limite a eso…

No solamente necesitaba dormir, sino también comer, hacer un poco de ejercicio, salir a tomar el sol y pasar algún tiempo con sus amigos, que de hecho los extrañaba. Esa era parte de su renuencia a dirigirse al cielo, sabia que allí estaría lejos de todos sus seres queridos.

Solo tenía a Hao. A veces le asustaba que estuviera centrando su mundo únicamente en torno a Hao… sabia por aquella ocasión en la que había desaparecido… que la angustia de perderlo iba a acabar con él.

Un sentimiento tan fuerte, pero a la vez tan complejo, lo asustaba mas allá de lo inimaginable, pero cuando estaba con Hao, cuando estaba en sus brazos, ese temor se convertía en una parte insignificante de sus pensamientos, como si no estuviese allí, pero estaba… completamente cubierto por una cortina negra y gruesa, ese era un pensamiento que solo salía cuando estaba completamente solo… como los monstruos a los que los niños pequeños solían ver en sus armarios o debajo de sus camas… los temores que no les dejaban cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad…. Porque veían en cada sombra algo amenazante.

Suspiro… definitivamente bajar y contagiarse de los demás le haría bien, simplemente sentarse en la sala un rato y ver el ir y venir de los habitantes de la casa y de los huéspedes de la pensión, de los empleados… si, definitivamente algo de interacción con algunas personas le haría muy bien.

Y estaba comenzando a sentir hambre, todos esos días en el cielo no había sido necesario comer o beber. Pero ahora que volvía a la tierra seguramente esos días sin comer o beber le harían mella…

Aunque dormir… eso lo había hecho bastante en medio de la comodidad del cielo, en los brazos de Hao.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras nuevamente camino a su habitación…

_ ¡Yoh!- su amigo venia bajando las escaleras, tenía una expresión algo somnolienta.

_ Horo, hola.- saludo Yoh.

_ Tenias días que no dabas la cara… deberías decirle a Hao que te deje ver la luz de vez en cuando.- dijo su amigo, acercándose- Aunque te ves bastante bien.

Yoh rio un poco.

_ ¿No desayunaran con los demás?- pregunto algo extrañado al ver que su amigo llevaba una bandeja.

_ No, Ren se siente un poco mal. Seguro es por el estrés. Y además Ana nos dijo que desocupáramos el comedor esta mañana por no se que cosas, así que todos los que vivimos aquí hemos tenido que buscar el desayuno en la cocina.

_ Bueno, creo que iré también a buscar el mío- dijo el chico mientras seguía bajando.

_De acuerdo, si quieres puedes venir a desayunar con nosotros- dijo Horo- Ren esta algo enfadado contigo, pero se le pasara al ver que estas de nuevo en casa.

Yoh sonrió, se imaginaba a su amigo armándole un buen lio apenas entrara en esa habitación.

Pero seria divertido por lo que bajo las escaleras con un nuevo entusiasmo y se encamino a la cocina.

Ya mas tarde al almuerzo podría ver a su hijo.

Hao contemplaba malhumorado la distancia, odiaba tener que permanecer lejos de Yoh, pero sabia que era lo mejor al menos de tiempo, y que el arcángel que le protegía podría mantenerle a salvo de cualquier mal, no por nada le había confiado a sus tesoros mas valiosos.

Estaba averiguando quienes eran los ángeles leales a él, y quienes eran los leales al Consejo, el Consejo estaba establecido desde hacia muchos milenios, lo habían creado como una medida para proteger al cielo cuando se quedaba sin un líder.

Mas que todo gracias a que nadie hubiese sido capaz de ganar la ultima pelea del Torneo de los Shamanes y salir con vida para ocupar el puesto reservado al vencedor.

Y técnicamente él no había vencido, había muerto, pero… por sus poderes y por su sabiduría había sido considerado vencedor…. Por el Consejo. Y por tanto también por los Grandes Espíritus.

Los mismos que lo habían puesto en su trono ahora querían quitárselo, pero no se conformarían solo con quitarle sus poderes sino con matarlo, a él y a Yoh y a sus hijos. Porque ellos siempre realizaban las cosas "limpiamente".

Hao no lo dejaría tan fácil… como señor de los cielos técnicamente todos tenían que obedecerle, incluido el Consejo.

No quería hacer movimientos bruscos porque podría delatar sus intenciones, sus intenciones eran desmantelar el Consejo y detener cualquier amenaza contra Yoh o contra su familia, a costa incluso de su propia vida, con Filien protegiendo a Yoh en la Tierra, lo único que debía preocuparle era cuidar que las cosas en el cielo no se exaltaran.

Aunque moría por hacer las cosas más rápido, sabía que no debía apresurarlas…

Sabia que tenia que ser mejor estratega que un puñado de arcángeles que le superaban en edad y en experiencia, al menos en lo que al cielo se refería, ya lo había aprendido gracias a Filien… pero tenia que creer en el mismo, tenia que creer que seria capaz de ganar, porque sino definitivamente iba a perder. Y por Yoh tenia que ganar. Por Yoh y por la promesa de una familia, tenia que ganarles a ese montón de arcángeles. Y si había llegado a ser dios, tenia que ser capaz de hacerlo.

Solo que la idea de permanecer lejos de Yoh por demasiado tiempo era agotadora… por no decir que era… dolorosa.

Y sabia que para Yoh debía ser lo mismo… pero lo único que podía hacer para mantenerlo a salvo era ocultarlo, en esos momentos nadie en los cielos conocía su ubicación, al igual que nadie sabia nada sobre Filien.

Eso había creado cierto revuelo en el Consejo, pero Hao se mostraba inflexible en revelar la información.

Cada noche antes de dormir, cerraba los ojos, para sentir la energía de Yoh, a muchos kilómetros debajo de él, en la Tierra….

Pero claro que podía sentirla.

Porque esa energía, el latido de ese corazón, cada bocanada de aire, cada palabra o cada gesto suyo, se habían convertido en la razón de su vida.

En la razón por la cual se encontraba allí…

Ya no lo cuestionaba mas, desde el momento en que había decidido permanecer a su lado, Yoh se había convertido en la razón de su vida… por mas cursi que pudiera sonar, pero admitirlo no le causaba ninguna especie de conflicto… hace mucho tiempo creyó odiarlo.

Después pensó que el alma de Yoh le era necesaria para obtener un poder mas allá de la imaginación, para completar sus poderes que a su parecer estaban incompletos.

Pero en ese segundo que su cuerpo estuvo en contacto con la espada de luz que Yoh sostenía, la espada dorada en que había transformado su posesión… supo que Yoh nunca estuvo destinado solamente a complementarle… que iba mucho mas allá de eso.

Yoh era su luz, esa era la simple respuesta.

Y él defendería su luz a costa de lo que fuese. Y contra quien fuera.

Rendido en sus brazos, no comenzó a resistirse sino hasta que el rubio quiso despojarle de su camisa.

_ No quiero hacer nada- dijo el chico seriamente, plantando sus manos en el pecho de Hana.

El rubio entendió el mensaje a la primera pero hizo una mueca.

_ Oh vamos…- protesta.

_ No y he dicho que no- dijo Men dándose la vuelta, Hana se incorporo y se tendió a su lado.

_ No me digas que no lo disfrutaste-dijo el rubio mientras miraba al techo.

_ Si pero ese no es el punto aquí- dijo el chico, que había sacado un tomo de manga e intentaba concentrarse en la lectura, sin demasiado éxito, pero determinado a no continuar con la conversación que estaba manteniendo en esos momentos.

_ Entonces… ¿Cuál es el punto?- quiso saber Hana.

_ ¡No puedo caminar bien por tu maldita culpa!- estallo el peli plata furioso. Y es que le costaba disimular aquella incomodidad. A duras penas lo conseguía pero siempre que podía saltarse una comida en conjunto con los demás habitantes de la pensión lo hacia feliz, porque de esa manera no tendría que estar disimulando ante nadie.

_ Yo no te amenace para que aceptaras- dijo el rubio, en el mismo tono que había empleado antes, al parecer nada afectado por la furia de su acompañante- Y en ese momento creo recordar que no te molestaba demasiado.

Las mejillas del peli plata se colorearon de un furioso sonrojo. Mientras que desviaba la mirada.

_ Maldito troglodita- soltó, como si lo escupiera, y dándole la espalda al rubio, dio por terminada la conversación.

Hana se reía en silencio, no queriendo exaltar mas los ánimos… le había dejado con las ganas, al menos había conseguido vengarse un poco, y si había algo que le gustaba era hacer sonrojar al peli plata. El sonrojo le sentaba bien… aunque realmente extrañaba tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, sentir la calidez de su piel contra la suya… suspiro. Definitivamente tenia que desviar la línea de pensamiento para que no acabara en ese camino, a menos que quisiera tomar una ducha de agua fría.

No sabía cuantos días podría aguantar… pero estaba claro que Men le daría pelea.

En una cama matrimonial estaban sentados tres chicos. Un pelinegro había regañado a su amigo al menos una media hora, hasta que finalmente lo dejo por la paz y se concentro en su desayuno.

Yoh reía un poco…

_ Estas loco- mascullo el pelinegro.

_ Oh vamos, es Yoh-dijo Horo. Como si eso pudiera explicarlo todo, y de hecho lo explicaba.

Hacia unos días Horo se había estado aburriendo bastante y estaba un poco malhumorado, pero ahora su humor volvía a ser el de siempre… Ren ocultaba su sonrisa lo mejor que podía… le alegraba que su pareja estuviera de mejor humor ahora… aunque fuera a costa de gastarle bromas a él en compañía de Yoh.

Y es que no pararon en todo el desayuno…

_ ¡Mierda! Maduren ¿quieren?- soltó. Ya mas que harto. Después de tenerlos bromeándole alrededor mas de dos horas seguidas.

_ Oh vamos no te enojes… creí que tenias sentido del humor- dijo Yoh.

_ Oh pero claro que lo tiene… cuando él no es el blanco de las bromas sino quien que las hace- la sonrisa picara de Horo estaba de vuelta.

Ren le lanzo una mirada mortífera.

_ Ven y dímelo de cerca Hoto.- dijo en un tono serio.

_ Que solo te diviertes cuando eres tú que le gasta bromas a alguien mas.- dijo muy cerca de su rostro, sus labios a milímetros.

_ Baka- fue la respuesta, seguida de un fuerte almohadazo que fue acompañado por la risa de Yoh, luego se inicio una pelea de almohadas.

Aunque curiosamente los almohadazos destinados a Yoh siempre fallaban, ya fuera porque el atacante tropezaba. O porque la almohada inexplicablemente se volvía en su contra… la favorita de Ren fue cuando Horo se fue de una al suelo en lugar de golpear a Yoh como se proponía.

_ No vale, estas haciendo trampa utilizando tus poderes de "Dios" contra nosotros- dijo Horo señalando a su risueño amigo con un dedo acusador.

Y es que Yoh aun reía gracias a la caída de su amigo, reía hasta que unas lagrimillas comenzaban a asomar en sus ojos.

Pero se las seco y se incorporo un poco para enfrentar a su malhumorado amigo…

_ No, de verdad que no soy yo- comento.

Un gesto que no le paso desapercibido al pelinegro fue como inconscientemente la mano de Yoh se posaba en su vientre.

_ ¿Te sientes mal del estomago?- le pregunta Horo, quien también se ha dado cuenta del gesto.

Yoh enseguida retira la mano como si se la hubiera quemado.

_ No, me duele después de reírme tanto- dijo con una sonrisa burlona viendo a Horo.

_ Serás…- rumio el peli azul alzando el puño en su dirección.

Pero fue interrumpido por Yoh y Ren que se habían echado a reír a costa suya.

_ Ahora soy payaso- bufo el pobre peli azul. Mientras los dos chicos seguían riéndose a carcajadas.

_ No, no eres un payaso, es solo que eres muy gracioso- comento Yoh luego de que la risa se calmara, porque de verdad ya le dolía de tanto reírse y notaba cierta incomodidad. Atribuida a su condición. No quería decirles a sus amigos nada al respecto. Pero en compañía de Hao… al menos como un apoyo. La idea de enfrentar solo a sus mejores amigos y explicar que esperaba bebes de la persona que casi los había matado en una ocasión… si alguien le hubiera dicho en el pasado que aquello iba a sucederle, le habría pagado una buena temporada en algún psiquiátrico.

Pero ahora en su vida no había lugar para imposibles….

_ No trates de suavizarlo- dijo Horo- Son dos contra uno, pero lo dejare pasar si me compensan.

_ ¿Con que?- quiso saber Ren.

Una mirada entre ambos fue suficiente para que Yoh lo comprendiera.

_ Oh de acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo me voy de aquí, no quiero ser testigo- comento con una sonrisa.

Los dos estallaron en risas.

_ Oh vamos no es como si fuéramos un par de hormonas ambulantes, podemos esperar hasta la noche- dijo Ren.

_ Si es verdad. Además tengo que cobrármelas por lo que hiciste hace un rato- dijo Horo- Porque estoy seguro que fue trampa.

Y pasaron el resto del dia de esa manera… bromeando entre ellos, como siempre, las cosas nunca cambiaban entre buenos amigos.

Y es que después de más de 14 años de conocerse… no habían cambiado en nada.

Seguían siendo los mismos.

De esa manera, enfrentar a la eternidad, se hacia algo muy fácil….

Ya habían pasado al menos cinco días desde su cumpleaños, cinco días de nulo contacto.

Y lo cierto era que el rubio comenzaba a impacientarse. El peli plata le salía con calabazas y habían vuelto a aquellos tiempos en los que sus discusiones acababan en peleas en toda regla… al menos en esta ocasión no le habían roto alguna otra cosa a su madre.

Había visto que su padre había regresado, se veía diferente, y además a donde quiera que su padre fuera… siempre llevaba una especie de silueta tras él, que era tan inseparable como su sombra. Y de su tío que estaba completamente loco… de ese ni rastros. Sabia que había algo entre ese y su padre, porque no entendía de que otra manera podrían pasar tanto tiempo juntos cuando según tenia entendido, y según lo que siempre le habían dicho, ellos habían sido enemigos en el Torneo de los Shamanes hacia mas de 14 años… y su tío había intentado matar a su padre, lo cual había finalizado con su padre matando a su tío.

Desde siempre había sabido que su familia era muy interesante.

Después de todo era la gran casa Asakura. Todos muy reconocidos, en el área del shamanismo muchas gracias…. Y como él era único heredero…

Sabía de sobra la historia familiar. Y sabia que era lo que había ocurrido en el Torneo hacia mucho tiempo…

Y también sabía que su madre se había encargado personalmente de educar a la que seria su esposa.

El pensaba confrontarlos a todos…. Claro que si, solo que quería hablarlo con Men, ya que no habían hablado demasiado de ello y siempre que habían hablado era para reforzar que debían mantener todo lo que había entre ellos en el más estricto de los secretos, porque Men no deseaba que su padre se enterara…

 _"_ _Seria capaz de matarte. Y luego nos regresaríamos a China. Si algo es seguro es que nunca me dejaría regresar"._

Esas habían sido sus exactas palabras.

Y como no conocía demasiado al mayor de los Tao, mejor tomar en serio las advertencias de su único hijo. Aunque debía de haber una manera para ir preparando el terreno, por la forma como Horo le había estudiado cuando fueron a su habitación esa mañana… el peli azul tenia que saber algo con respecto a ellos, quizás los había visto en alguna ocasión, y era mas que notorio que no le había dicho nada a Ren Tao… pero… ¿Por qué razón? ¿Acaso temería que su pareja se marchara a China por eso? Porque no le veía otra razón… y si, era más que consciente de que esos dos eran pareja, porque pasaban demasiado tiempo, juntos e incluso compartían habitación.

Men se estaba haciendo a la idea, pero después de lo que había escuchado en una ocasión… Hana no sabia porque el chico insistía en dudarlo… y en seguir pensando que quizás las cosas entre sus padres se resolverían.

Ese era un tema que a Men no le gustaba tocar, porque al chico le dolía, y lo cierto era que extrañaba mucho a su madre, y que cada vez que tenía oportunidad, la llamaba por teléfono. La mantenía al corriente de casi todas sus actividades… (Excepto lo que tenia con el rubio).

Suspiro… las cosas no podían seguir así, tenía un plan e iba a ponerlo en marcha… sino dejaría de llamarse Hana Asakura.

Y él era bastante persistente cuando se trataba de algo que quería… más cuando se trataba de cierto peli plata de impactantes ojos color rubí.

Definitivamente no se rendiría.

La luz del sol entraba a raudales en la habitación, aunque eso no fue lo que le despertó, sino las nauseas… esas desgarradoras ganas de ir al baño a que su pobre estomago expulsara la cena. Era una mierda… ahora entendía porque Ana había estado de un malhumor peor que el mismísimo infierno cuando estaba embarazada de Hana… y sumada a las nauseas… la debilidad, sentía brazos y piernas temblorosos, la vista la tenia borrosa.

Y si esto era solamente el principio no sabio si seria capaz de resistir…

Estaba comenzando a asustarse, mientras había estado en compañía de Hao no había tenido síntomas desagradables que pudieran ser alarmantes… ahora que Hao no estaba, los síntomas se manifestaban con toda su potencia. Anunciándose con bombos y platillos. Síntomas que hacían las veces de letreros de neón, porque eran los síntomas de toda típica embarazada.

Se las arreglo para llegar al baño de una pieza y sin chocar contra los muebles o las paredes… (Aunque su equilibrio se había ido de vacaciones junto con su fuerza)

Pudo sentir todo el tiempo a su espalda la presencia de Filien, que permanecía silenciosa… eso le brindo cierto consuelo, al menos para saber que no estaba completamente solo y aunque permaneciera silenciosa, la mujer siempre permanecía a su lado.

Cuando se las arreglo para inclinarse ante la tasa del inodoro, sintió que unas manos suaves y frías al tacto le apartaban el cabello para que pudiera maniobrar con más comodidad…

Sintió energía condensándose en la habitación para luego centrarse en él, y al menos las nauseas se desvanecieron, aunque la sensación de debilidad persistía, Yoh tenia el presentimiento que solamente la presencia de Hao podría desvanecer aquella debilidad.

_ Creo que debería permanecer en cama al menos unos minutos mas.- recomendó la mujer, su voz seguía sonando como a campanillas pero con una cualidad menos etérea que en el cielo.

Yoh podría haber discutido, pero ni para eso se sentía con fuerzas, así que solamente asintió y apenas su cabeza toco la almohada, se quedo profundamente dormido… mientras el arcángel incansable vigilaba el sueño de su señor y tenia su espada preparada para defenderle.

Las cosas habían mejorado un poco… aunque aun podía respirarse el ambiente de tensión en la casa gracias al reciente malhumor de Ana. Si bien ya no tenia esa atmosfera de calma antes de la tormenta, tampoco la de tormenta inminente.

Por razones que solo la rubia conocía, había pasado de la calma a la furia, y luego a la calma nuevamente.

Los habitantes de la casa estaban mas que habituados a su carácter, y sus empleados ni se diga, sin embargo no todo con ella era fácil. Por suerte los huéspedes lograban que Ana domara su carácter lo suficiente como para que los empleados salieran vivos de la pensión después de haber cometido algún error.

Casi nadie estaba a esas horas en los pasillos, salvo los empleados y una silenciosa y severa Ana, que iba de un lado a otro asegurándose que todo estuviera al punto. Y dando una que otra instrucción, en algunos casos un buen regaño. Tanto los huéspedes, como los demás habitantes de la pensión seguían durmiendo… o al menos aun nadie había abandonado sus respectivas habitaciones…

En el jardín, sentado en aquella rama de árbol que había sido silenciosa compañera y testigo de muchos de sus momentos de soledad, un rubio estaba cómodamente instalado, dando una mirada al cielo azul y despejado, a las espumosas nubes blancas… y podía ver por las ventanas de la casa como los empleados trajinaban de un lado para otro, la cocina estaba en el primer piso… pero eso no le impedía escuchar el tarareo algo desafinado del cocinero, Ryu.

Hana con todos los años que llevaba escuchándolo tararear nunca supo identificar de que canción se trataba, lo que si sabia era que le desagradaba.

El hombre siempre estaba de buen humor… y en sus peores épocas de amargura, (cuando solía estar contra todo y todos en esa casa) el personaje le resultaba muy desagradable. Siempre diciendo que lo comprendía, sin embargo siempre defendiendo a sus padres a capa y espada… Hana estaba seguro en ese entonces… (Y aun lo estaba) ese tipo tenia una especie de devoción por su madre.

Y teniendo en cuenta que era uno de los pocos a los que su madre trataba mas "suavemente" Hana no lo dudaba.

Suspiro… se había despertado de madrugada, vaya a saber porque…

No quiso despertar a Men, por lo que se limito a ponerse algo de ropa, lavarse la cara y los dientes, y abandonar la habitación. Lo mas silenciosamente que pudo.

Y sus pasos lo llevaron al árbol del jardín…

Lo que no esperaba… era que alguien le silbara para que bajara del árbol.

De la impresión casi se cae, escudriñando el jardín que a primera vista estaba desierto, diviso a Horo a alguna distancia del árbol donde se encontraba.

Primero fue confusión… pero después supo que lo que sea que iba a decirle era importante.

Bajo y fue a su encuentro, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura.

Cuando bajo y se encontró con la mirada seria que pocas veces podía verse en ese rostro, supo que había acertado al pensar que Horo le diría algo importante.

_ Pensé que no podría encontrarte a solas. Pero creo que este es el momento propicio y no volverá a darse con demasiada facilidad- dijo el peli azul.

Hana permaneció en silencio, esperando…

_ Se lo que esta pasando entre tu y Men, no se hasta donde ha llegado, pero se que es algo mucho mas serio que andar peleándose y destruyendo media pensión.- dijo Horo.

Hana se lo esperaba, aunque no le impacto menos la noticia.

Aquello era malo porque Horo en cualquier momento podría decirlo a Ren Tao y entonces… ¿Qué pasaría con Men?

Sabia que el chico no quería que su padre se enterara, al menos no todavía, aunque también intuía el gran sentimiento de culpabilidad que le causaba mantenerle oculta la verdad a su padre.

Hana solamente lo miro a los ojos, aguantando el escrutinio del mayor, aunque aparentaban la misma edad sabia que el peli azul era mayor que el.

_ No puedo seguir ocultándole esto a Ren, cuando es bastante claro que es algo que le concierne. Pero tampoco quiero decirle sin haberles puesto en sobre aviso, en especial a ti, porque no se de que manera pueda reaccionar.- dijo el peli azul.

_ ¿Qué harás si después de enterarse quiere regresar a China?- dijo el rubio, agarrándose a la ultima idea que le paso por la mente.

_ Yo lo apoyare en la decisión que tome, porque a mi no me concierne involucrarme en esto, no es mi hijo de apenas 11 años el que esta enamorado de un chico que le lleva tres años- dijo Horo.

Hana permaneció mirando gravemente al hombre ante el.

_ Tal como tu tienes que decirle a Ren Tao, yo no quiero presionar a Men para que le cuente a su padre de lo que esta pasando entre nosotros. Es obvio que tendrá que decirle en algún momento, nunca ha sido nuestra intensión mantenerlo en secreto para siempre.- dijo el rubio, ya con eso estaba dispuesto a marcharse para poder hablar con el peli plata.

Pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

_ No quiero que me odies.- dijo el peli azul.

Hana se encogió de hombros. En estos momentos no podía simplemente darse la vuelta y tranquilizar al hombre.

_ Buenas noches- dijo el rubio, marchándose.

Horo solo fue capaz de ver como se alejaba en dirección a la casa, no podía seguir soportando la situación era realmente difícil.

Aunque sabía que seguramente se aproximaban tiempos difíciles, que seguramente lo que estaba a punto de hacer, desataría una tormenta en la casa. Y seguramente más de uno tendría que ponerse a cubierto.

Suspiro, no podía hacer nada para arreglar las cosas con el rubio en estos momentos.

Estaba despierto bajo las sabanas, se despertó repentinamente cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta de la habitación cerrándose, sabia que era la puerta que daba al pasillo y no la del baño porque había entrado un haz de luz en el momento en que habían abierto la puerta, quizás Hana tenia problemas para dormir y no quiso despertarlo…

Aunque quería que el rubio regresara, no lo admitiría en voz alta, porque solo de pensarlo sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero no podía dormir si no estaba junto a Hana, ambos dormían en camas separadas. La puerta se abrió. Supo que se trataba de Hana, antes incluso de que un cuerpo cálido se deslizara bajo sus cobijas y unos brazos lo rodearan con fuerza.

Sabia que algo lo estaba molestando, por lo que se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse con esos ojos color chocolate, que tenían una mirada imposible de descifrar en estos momentos.

_ Y bien… ¿Qué es?- dijo, fingiendo no estar interesado.

El rubio lo miro con sorpresa y algo de desconcierto.

_ ¿el que?- pregunto.

_ Lo que sea que te esté molestando- dijo el chico, no estaba dispuesto a tenerle demasiada paciencia, estaba cansado, y le desagradaba que algo (aunque fuera una cosa insignificante) estuviera molestando a _su_ rubio.

Hana desvió la mirada, lo cual no era muy común. Pero respiro profundo antes de enfrentarse a los ojos color rubí que lo miraban como queriendo descifrar sus pensamientos.

_ Estaba en el jardín, me desperté por una pesadilla. Fue cuando me encontré con Horo… y estuvimos hablando un rato… el… lo sabe Men, de alguna manera sabe de nosotros. Al parecer debió de habernos visto, o nos escucho. Y me advirtió que se lo diría a tu padre.

El cambio en el peli plata, fue palpable, su piel que de por si estaba pálida, ahora estaba mas allá de lo pálido. Con un aspecto enfermizo. Sus ojos color rubí estaban llenos de una emoción que el rubio no pudo identificar. Solo fue capaz de permanecer allí, abrazándole en silencio, esperando a que el chico hablara, acariciando suavemente su espalda, y sintiéndose impotente.

_ Tengo que decirle antes de que él lo haga- resolvió entonces el peli plata. Sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Hana.

_ Si, sé que igual se pondrá furioso, que quizás quiera que regresemos a China en el primer vuelo o algo parecido, pero quiero ser yo quien se lo diga, quiero enfrentarlo.- dijo el peli plata, haciendo sentir al rubio orgulloso de lo valiente que era su amor…

_ Entonces será como tu digas- dijo el rubio, depositando un beso en la frente del chico. Envolviéndolo aun más si era posible. Era posible que ninguno de los dos volviera a dormir… que se quedaran despiertos hasta el amanecer, en esa… la última noche que tenían, para estar juntos.

Porque mañana… iba a estallar una tormenta.


	16. Chapter 16

Amanecía, los rayos del sol se colaban suavemente a través de la ventana, alguien había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior… Ren Tao estaba abriendo sus ojos, como siempre solía levantarse temprano…

Pero ese día alguien se había levantado primero que el…

_ ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? ¿Te sientes mal?- dijo Ren preocupado, porque Horo siempre solía dormir hasta al menos las 8 de la mañana y apenas estaba amaneciendo a juzgar por el color del cielo.

_ No, tranquilo, solamente estoy pensando. Me desperté hace un buen rato y no he podido volverme a dormir- dijo Horo, dándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ren lo estudio con la mirada al menos un tiempo mas antes de encogerse de hombros.

Se fue al baño sin hacer más comentarios, Horo sabia que de momento se había librado de algún interrogatorio. Pero estaba decidido, Ren tenía que enterarse hoy, porque no quería seguir sintiendo ese peso de culpabilidad en lo profundo de su alma. No podía seguir ocultándole algo así, no quería perderlo otra vez a causa de todo esto. Sabía que para Ren habían cambiado las prioridades desde el momento en que Men había llegado a su vida, que en esos momentos el chico era lo más importante para Ren…

Y a el no le gustaría que le ocultaran ese tipo de información… solo rogaba porque Ren no le tomara algún resentimiento por haber callado todo este tiempo, ese era uno de sus mas grandes temores, ya había pasado 14 años sin el, había conocido el abismo que seria su vida en la ausencia de Ren, no quería volver a sentirlo, no quería volver a afrontarlo como una realidad, haría lo que fuera para no perder a Ren una segunda vez.

Men estaba mirando a la cama donde Hana dormía, había cerrado las cortinas para que la luz del sol no molestara al rubio más de lo necesario. Era muy temprano aun para que empezaran a servir el desayuno, y el estaba despierto al menos desde las 4 de la mañana, seguía pensando, dándole vueltas a todo, sabia que de hoy no pasaba que su padre se enterara de sus sentimientos hacia Hana, y tenia un miedo tan profundo, se lo admitía, era un vacio en medio de su pecho, no soportaría estar lejos del rubio. Sabia que su padre tenia la facultad de separarlos, solamente tenia que regresar a China, el no seria capaz de desobedecer a su padre, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de abandonar a Hana.

Suspiro…hablaría con el, lo haría después del desayuno, no iba a postergarlo mas, los Tao no eran cobardes, tenia que tener el valor de afrontarlo, por el mismo, por su padre, por Hana, por el futuro que pudieran tener…

Iba a luchar hasta últimas consecuencias, porque no deseaba separarse de Hana, nunca.

Yoh despertó, sintiendo cierta dificultad para respirar, un enorme vacio en el pecho se le había instalado para no marcharse, al menos no demasiado pronto. Jadeo un poco en busca de aire, enseguida sintió la mano cálida y fuerte del arcángel en su hombro…

_ Respire profundo, es solo empatía, en la casa se respira un aire de tensión desde la madrugada- dijo ella con dulzura.

Yoh obedeció a la mujer, y enseguida se sintió un poco mejor…

Lo que sea que fuera a suceder en la casa, tenia que tomar parte para evitar que se armara un buen lio en ella… aunque ya se hacia una idea de que era lo que ocurría, a juzgar de quienes provenían los sentimientos que lo habían alertado. Tenia que actuar rápido por el bien de Hana.

Se levanto y fue directo al baño… las nauseas matutinas no perdonan…

El desayuno fue algo silencioso, puesto que al menos la mitad de los que integraban la mesa permanecían en silencio. Ren estaba estudiando a Horo con la mirada, Horo permanecía silencioso y se veía algo reflexivo mientras comía su desayuno sin el entusiasmo de siempre, Men estaba comiendo en silencio como siempre, pero Ren podía apostar que había algo que estaba molestando a su hijo, moría por saber que era. Pero ya el se lo contaría…

No hacia falta presionarle. Confiaba plenamente en su hijo. A quien quizás tendría que presionar para que le dijera que demonios era lo que sucedía…

Cuando el desayuno termino y se disponía a instalarse en el despacho al menos por media hora…

_ Padre… necesito hablar contigo.

Ren asintió. Se encamino a su habitación, donde sabia que podrían hablar a solas…

Horo se quedo en la sala. Mirando como padre e hijo subían las escaleras… Hana también se quedo abajo, se sentó en la sala y estaba mirando hacia la ventana, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

_ ¿Le dirá?- pregunto Horo, después de un largo y pesado silencio. Sin soportar más la incomodidad.

El rubio asintió, y luego volvió a su silenciosa vigilancia a través de la ventana.

Horo se encogió de hombros, era obvio que no le sacaría una sola silaba a Hana. Aunque no estaba seguro si el chico sentía algún resentimiento o rencor hacia el… no obstante el chico no le dirigía ni siquiera una mirada.

No había visto a Yoh desde la hora del desayuno… esperaba que estuviera cerca para cuando las cosas con Ren estallaran, necesitaría algo de apoyo para detenerlo.

Porque sabia que no se tomaría la noticia con tranquilidad…

_ Bien, sentémonos- dijo Ren, sentándose en frente de Men, esperando que su hijo comenzara a hablar.

Men, mientras tanto, buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Pero se encontró con que no había ninguna manera de hacérselo llegar sin que su padre tuviese la misma reacción, sin importar la forma en que se lo contara, su padre se alteraría. Se enfurecería.

_ Amo a Hana Asakura- dijo Men.

Ren se quedo de una pieza, pensando que quizás lo había escuchado mal…

Pero…

_ ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- pregunta. Tratando de convencerse de que había escuchado mal la primera vez que su hijo había expresado sus palabras.

_ Amo a Hana Asakura, padre.- repitió Men, en el mismo tono, sin bajar la mirada, sus ojos rubíes brillando con un sentimiento imposible de identificar, pero con gran intensidad.

Ren estaba seguro ahora, de que no había escuchado mal, pero no podía creerlo… simplemente… no podía ser posible. Allí estaba ante el, con solo 11 años, diciéndole que amaba a alguien, ¡al hijo de su amigo, para ser mas exactos!

Se llevo la mano a la cabeza…intentando recomponerse… tenia que pensar con calma. No podía actuar impulsivamente, ya había aprendido que para ciertas cosas actuar de manera impulsiva lo que hacia era complicarlas aun mas.

_ ¿Qué vas a saber de amor, Men? Apenas tienes 11 años. Además, creí que le detestabas, ¡peleaban hasta 5 veces al día!

Muy en sus adentros, el peli plata sintió cierto alivio, su padre no había estallado… no estaba furioso y no estaba rompiendo los muebles… aunque, no era momento de declararse vencedor… sabia que la situación podía cambiar en cualquier momento, estaba navegando aguas desconocidas.

_ Quizás no sepa nada, aunque creo que la edad no es algo que importe demasiado en esto, lo que importa es comprenderlo, saber diferenciarlo. Y a veces, diferenciarlo, aceptarlo, es algo que puede costar demasiado.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para el mayor de los Tao… ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? Habían muchas emociones entremezcladas en el: dolor, miedo, sorpresa… mezclado con una intensa preocupación que le carcomía, todo parecía un torbellino.

No supo en que momento, su pequeño Men, había madurado lo suficiente para darle semejante respuesta. Fue una respuesta que desarmo todas sus posibles replicas… una respuesta muy madura, y muy centrada… no obstante, no podía rendirse sin luchar, no tan fácilmente… al verlo sentado frente a el, aun podía recordar cuando apenas era un pequeño bebe… ¿Por qué los hijos tenían que crecer tan rápido? Y peor aun… ¿Por qué a veces los padres podían ser tan ciegos?

Porque tenía que ser una gran ceguera de su parte, el no haberse dado cuenta, de todo lo que su pequeño había madurado, en un tiempo tan relativamente corto.

Aunque sentía que era demasiado para un solo día…

Tenia que asegurarse de una cosa…

_ ¿Hasta donde han llegado?- pregunta, estudiando muy atentamente a su hijo.

Ahora es Men, quien no parece comprender…

_ ¿Padre?

_ Ya debes haberle dicho de esto…a Hana. ¿O me equivoco?- dice Ren.

Men solamente asiente.

El silencio entre ellos duro al menos un momento, un enfrentamiento de miradas, rubí contra oro…

_ Me corresponde- fue la respuesta de Men, después del concurso de miradas.

_ ¿Te importa si hablo con el?- dice Ren.

_ ¿Sobre que?- pregunta Men, sintiendo un ligero escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

_ Quiero saber cuales son sus intensiones contigo- dijo Ren.

_ Estoy seguro de que son las mejores- dice Men, manteniendo la mirada a su padre.

_ Quiero escucharlo de el, además… cualquier medida que pueda tomar, es insuficiente, nunca nada será bastante, para proteger a mi tesoro mas valioso.- dijo, sentándose junto al peli plata, quien sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

Apreció la mano de su padre, despeinando su cabello… sin embargo no dijo nada. Solo a el, se lo permitía.

Le tomo un poco por sorpresa verse atraído por su padre en un fuerte abrazo.

_ No entiendo porque tienes que ser tan prematuro… no se como demonios voy a decirle esto a tu madre sin que quiera matarme- suspira.

Men sonríe, contra el pecho de su padre.

_ No vayas a asustarlo, padre- dijo Men, sabia que su padre podía resultar intimidante. Y lo que menos quería era que el rubio le tomara temor a su padre.

_ Solo quiero saber cuales son sus intensiones contigo… además… quiero dejarle claros un par de puntos…

Men sabia que el rubio no se libraría de una charla con su padre, pero dejando de lado todo, había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, estaba preparado para afrontar una odisea… se sintió un poco avergonzado de si mismo por esperar una reacción agresiva de su padre… aunque estaba por verse que diría su madre de todo este asunto, no la había olvidado ni por un momento.

_ No tiene que hablar conmigo hoy, pero si en alguno de estos días…- dijo Ren.

Men simplemente asintió. Y salió de la habitación para ir al encuentro de su rubio, seguramente le estaba esperando en algún lugar de la casa.

Cuando vio a Men llegar escaleras abajo… Horo dejo salir un suspiro, aunque no sabia que era lo que le esperaba arriba, al menos estaba segura que Ren no le haría daño al heredero de los Asakura… al menos no de momento.

Winter winds have gone and faded  
I told the skies of thoughts of gray

El sol se estaba elevando sobre las blancas y espumosas nubes, el viento sin embargo era helado, muy lejano de ser cálido, en el cielo se respiraba aquella inmensa tensión. Los vientos del invierno se acercaban, hasta un niño podría predecirlo… la armadura dorada que llevaba en esos momentos… resplandecía a la luz de los pálidos rayos del sol, que se encontraban ocultos tras las nubes ligeramente grises, ese era el único preludio del invierno en el cielo.

Los ángeles apiñados a su alrededor eran numerosos. Si... no podía negar que eran bastantes, todos ellos con sus armaduras y sus armas dispuestos a la lucha… aunque muchos eran jóvenes. Tenía al menos a tres de los mayores de su parte, miembros del consejo, tal como lo era el arcángel que en esos momentos custodiaba a Yoh en la tierra. Le consolaba saber que al menos parte del consejo no estaba a favor de quitarle su posición.

Pensó en Yoh…

Rogando que estuviera a salvo en la Tierra…

Veía por la ventana, aun era demasiado temprano para que sirvieran el almuerzo, quizás aun estaban preparándolo.

Sabia que Ryu no se daba abasto el solo para todas las tareas que Ana le imponía como cocinero y era tan extremadamente cuidadoso y exigente con su comida que no aceptaría que contrataran a cualquiera para asistirle. E Yoh sabia que Ana no contrataría a un asistente de chef profesional porque no quería tener gastos que consideraba "innecesarios"

Tears upon my pillow laying  
a child lost to pain

Un mal presentimiento se estaba asentando en su cabeza. En su pecho…

Sabía que algo debía estar teniendo lugar en los cielos. Quizás el motivo por el cual Hao lo había hecho evacuar a la tierra y esconder sus poderes… acaricio su vientre distraídamente, pues sabia que eso que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos no era precisamente lo mas aconsejable en su estado… recordaba cuando Ana había estado embarazada de Hana… y había luchado por no enojarla y que los demás no la enojaran… fue una de las épocas mas agotadoras de su existencia, pero al ver al pequeño rubio llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, supo que valió la pena…

Miro al cielo una vez mas… las nubes grises, definitivamente se estaban haciendo mas grises, había un ambiente de profunda pesadez… algo raro en el aire… que causaba desasosiego… como si una gran batalla estuviera a punto de desarrollarse… y el se sentía invadido por la desesperación, por tener que estar allí sentado, esperando.

I pray for better days

No supo en que momento esa lagrima se le escapo y rodo por sus mejillas… desesperado como estaba… no sabía como seguir conteniéndolas, porque sentía sus ojos llenos de ellas, lo que daría por estar allí… porque saberse solamente sentado y a salvo mientras el estaba en peligro… no iba a solucionar las cosas. Aunque también entendía a Hao, que quisiera mantenerlos a salvo, porque si se presentaba en la batalla, no solo su vida peligraría, sino también la de sus hijos… porque ya estaba mas que seguro que eran dos energías las que estaban en su interior…

Sintió la presencia del arcángel posarse a su lado… a la vez que una explosión de energía proveniente del cielo rompía la tranquilidad.

 _Debe tranquilizarse… su energía…_

Pero Yoh no podía tranquilizarse, porque lo sentía, era una energía poderosa que se iba directamente hacia el.

A ultima hora, el arcángel que debía protegerle, se puso entre el y la ventana…

Su cuerpo se vio cubierto por una armadura dorada, algo similar a una red de luz se interpuso en el camino del intruso… atrapándolo inevitablemente, revelando a un ángel. Era uno joven a juzgar por su apariencia.

Estallo una tormenta, repentina… pero poderosa, eso solo quería decir una cosa. La batalla había comenzado.

Lift me up  
Lead me from this place

_Debo ir- repuso mirando al cielo… no era una petición, era una orden, dicha con todo el carácter que nunca utilizaba, pero sin embargo poseía.

El arcángel de cabellos dorados se arrodillo ante el.

_ Como desee, mi lord- repuso.

Y levantándolo tan cuidadosamente como si al menor descuido pudiera romperse…

Emprendió el vuelo a una velocidad alucinante. Sus alas brillando con intensidad. La lluvia que caía era torrencial, los relámpagos cortaban el cielo sin minutos de diferencia… uno tras otro. En el lugar menos esperado, esquivarlos era un acto casi imposible, el estruendo de los truenos era estremecedor…pero sabia que se encontraba a salvo de ellos y que jamás podrían tocarle…

Cuando llegaron a los cielos, parecía que hubiese estallado algo mu similar al fin del mundo, se veían ángeles de ambos bandos peleando, los ángeles que estaban aliados al concejo tenían armaduras de plata con el escudo del Consejo de los Cielos. Los ángeles que estaban de parte de Hao, tenían armaduras doradas, la mayoría de ellos eran jóvenes, pero eran guiados por ángeles mas especializados.

Rápidamente ellos se vieron involucrados en la batalla, su protectora era aterradoramente hábil. Sosteniéndole con un solo brazo, peleaba hábilmente con el brazo izquierdo… sus alas de vez en cuando hacían función de escudo para que el no tuviera que recibir los golpes… por primera vez fue consciente de la fuerza descomunal que los ángeles poseían. Ella arrojaba con gran fuerza a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino abria el paso con solo la fuerza y la habilidad, arreglándoselas para cargar con el a cuestas.

Levántame  
Llévame de este lugar

En el ardor de la batalla, lo sintió, un llamado, definitivamente era la energía de Yoh, y aquella energía que había aprendido a reconocer como la energía de sus hijos… ¡MALDICION!

Yoh estaba allí, en plena batalla… ¿podrían haber burlado al arcángel que lo cuidaba y secuestrarlo?

Era probable…

Su energía se magnifico, el aura rodeándole como no lo había hecho desde que la batalla había comenzado… las alas de la armadura que llevaba se desplegaron y lo elevaron sobre los combatientes… mas de uno de los del ejercito contrario voló a su encuentro, pero los de su propio ejercito se alzaron para protegerlo, dando comienzo a las batallas por aire, el los esquivaba con destreza, escudriñando el campo de batalla con una atención detallista…

Uno de los generales del ejercito del Consejo se le atravesó en el camino, por estar concentrado e el campo de batalla no lo vio, y este tuvo la oportunidad de asestarle un golpe que lo envió volando a las nubes… se levanto de un salto, sacudiéndose con ímpetu los restos de nube en su armadura y viéndolo con un odio rallando en lo infernal…

Ese llamado que antes sintiera, se intensifico, y volteándose se encontró con la mirada de Yoh, quien estaba seguro, en brazos del arcángel que le protegía… mientras ella peleaba con un soldado del ejercito enemigo.

Sin mediar palabra un relámpago particularmente poderoso inmovilizo al enemigo de la mujer, la cual se volteo a mirar a Hao, que en esos momentos ya levantaba el vuelo para enfrentar al maldito que lo había tirado…

Rising up, I changed before your eyes

Yoh lo veía con preocupación. El aura que lo rodeaba era la de una furia, la furia que advertía que no se metieran en su camino a menos que desearan morir, los movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, ambos tiraban a matar, tanto Hao como su adversario, un arcángel de cabellos rubios rojizos…

Ambos salían despedidos en distintas direcciones pero se reencontraban en medio del aire, con furia. Fiereza, una rabia intrínseca en sus movimientos. Hao peleaba con insistencia, pero algo preocupaba a Yoh, sabía que Hao era fuerte, que podía confiar en su fuerza… pero…

Lo supo cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba… fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el vientre para sacarle el aire. Eso le dolía… en medio del dolor y el aturdimiento, con la mirada borrosa… vio como Hao caía al suelo… la sonrisa malvada de una mujer a la cual reconoció como miembro del consejo, que tenia los ojos clavados en el, y al parecer estaba usando su energía para hechizarlo.

Sabía que si derrotaban a Hao, el Consejo ganaría…

No podía dejarse vencer… cansado, sin aire, debilitado, no le importaba… pensó que jamás podría volar… pero las alas de la armadura dorada que llevaba, se desplegaron elevándolo al cielo. Todo el que intentaba acercarse para detenerlo, quedaba atrapado en una red de luz.

Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor del cuerpo de su hermano, fue cuando se percato de que esa red de luz que lo había protegido del ataque… salía de sus propios brazos… aparte de la falta de aire, sintió dolor… se dio cuenta del porque… esa mujer a la que había visto… estaba uniendo sus manos, cada vez mas. Como si aplastara algo entre ellas.

Su energía estaba cada vez mas descontrolada… se dio cuenta de la herida en el costado de Hao… por donde la sangre escapaba, sumado a ese robo de energía, no le extrañaba que se hubiese desmayado.

Pero tenia que hacer un último esfuerzo.

Cuando Hao y el estuvieron a salvo en medio de las nubes… extendió ambos brazos a los lados… reuniendo lo que quedaba de su poder y luchando contra la energía externa… que intentaba sofocar y absorber la suya.

Out of darkness, standing in the light

 _"_ _¡Conviértete en mis cadenas… las cadenas de la justicia, que aten a aquellos que han comenzado esta Guerra!"_

Sintió un dolor atroz en sus muñecas y pudo ver la sangre saliendo de ellas, a la vez que caía de rodillas…

Un temor atroz invadiéndolo a la vez que la luz se escapaba poco a poco de sus ojos… pero aun así no quería rendirse, sentía cerca del suyo el cuerpo de Hao, la sangre era tibia y seguía saliendo de su herida…

Rising up, I changed before your eyes

 _"_ _Lo sintió cuando caía… la calidez de su abrazo, que se sentía tan protector, a pesar de aquella sensación tan intensa de ahogo, que mezclada a la sangre que salía de mi herida… me nublaba la vista me hacia completamente inútil, me hacia indefenso, al punto de depender de mi ángel… por completo._

 _Sabia que tenia que estar poniéndose en peligro para haber podido salvarme de caer en medio del campo de batalla… pero por mas que le ordenaba fieramente a mi cuerpo que volviera a moverse, mis músculos se quejaban a gritos y no conseguía mas que un intenso dolor de cabeza al tratar de concentrarme… alguien estaba robando mi energía…_ ** _Nos_** _lastimaban, porque estaba seguro que también estaban lastimando a Yoh… A_ ** _mi_** _Yoh, y eso no lo iba a permitir…"_

 _Fue cuando escuche el llamado aun con mas fuerza… desesperado… tenia que abrir los ojos, y hacer un ultimo esfuerzo, por alcanzarle…_

I'm rising up, I'm moving on  
Give me strength to carry on  
I feel the light upon my face

Abriendo los ojos pudo verlo… como las cadenas de luz salían de sus muñecas…

Extendió su mano… buscando tocarle, alcanzarle.

Cuando sus manos se encontraron, una gran explosión de energía se hizo presente en el campo… como una explosión atómica… la energía de ambos completamente libre y elevada hasta el máximo…

My broken wings will never fly  
Lift me up and justify  
I'm standing up, I'm standing out  
I feel the warmth come crashing down

Las cadenas de luz se envolvieron en los principales instigadores de la guerra… tirándolos al suelo, los pocos que aun quedaban de pie, en ambos ejércitos, se arrodillaron con las cabezas inclinadas, hacia sus dioses.

Lentamente, la mirada de Hao pudo enfocarse de nuevo, Yoh y el, estaban de hecho en medio del campo de batalla, la mayoría de los hombres que habían estado peleando estaban caídos en medio de las nubes, las cuales habían sido rociadas con un liquido plateado que Yoh había aprendido a reconocer como la sangre de un ángel…

I'm rising up, I'm moving on  
Give me strength to carry on  
I feel the light upon my face  
I hear the angels' words of grace  
My broken wings will never fly

El odiaba ver ese tipo de cosas, por lo que sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados…horrorizado vio las muñecas de su hermano, sangrando profusamente… concentrándose cerro las heridas… se sentía a punto de caer desmayado… pero… supo que si caía, nadie podría sostener a Yoh. Cayó arrodillado con el cálido cuerpo de Yoh entre sus brazos…

_ Yoh…- susurro- contra su pálida frente- Eres consciente de que te dije que no vinieras. ¿Verdad?

_ No podía simplemente quedarme sentado… mientras tú… morías- dijo Yoh. Algo trabajosamente… y es que… con horror, Hao se dio cuenta de que no solo sus muñecas sangraban… de entre sus piernas, también salía sangre… al darse cuenta de eso… vio como los ojos de su hermano se cristalizaban…

_ No- susurro… su voz exhausta, pero ahora sonaba… rota.

No soportaba escucharlo así.

Heaven hoped you'd come and change me  
Out of that, just make me whole  
Lift me up and recreate me  
And help me overcome myself  
Lead me from hell

Su energía estaba agonizando, el tampoco se encontraba en la mejor de las condiciones, pero no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar morir lo mas valioso para el.

Se concentro en la energía restante… centrándola en Yoh… el sangrado entre sus piernas se detuvo, su vista había pasado de borrosa… a pésima. Sintió otra mano posándose sobre la suya. Su mano libre inmediatamente aferro la espada y aunque no podía ver, si podía sentir. Estaba mas que dispuesto a atacar pero…

_ No planeo haceros daño, majestad. Planeo salvar a vuestros herederos.

Era ella… el arcángel que había cuidado de Yoh…

Su energía se unió a la de Hao…

Y el castaño no tardo en colapsar… cayendo junto a Yoh… sentía la calidez de su pecho… y su respiración, que era lenta…

Creyó que Yoh estaba desmayado… pero al sentir su brazo, rodeándole… supo que su hermano se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el.

Let your love be mercy on my face

En la sala estaban reunidos todos los habitantes de la pensión, al menos los que no pagaban hospedaje y eran amigos de la familia…

Horo y Ren miraban por la ventana… la tormenta que estaba cayendo era una que se había establecido contra todo pronostico del clima… los truenos hacían que mas de uno se sobresaltara y los relámpagos habían asustado tanto a la población que se había suspendido el servicio eléctrico por temor a que este pudiera atraer alguno de ellos a un lugar poblado.

Horo le había confirmado a Ren… que Yoh no se encontraba en la pensión, por lo que estaban mas que convencidos de que aquello tenia que ver con el y con Hao, solo podían rogar que su amigo estuviera bien.

Un poco mas en la distancia, estaban Men y Hana. El rubio estaba en la otra ventana… acompañado de un silencioso Men, que se preguntaba en que estaría pensando el rubio… pero que también miraba al cielo con preocupación contenida, no lo admitirá ni en voz alta pero esa tormenta lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Cuando un trueno particularmente fuerte se escucho, no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda, estuvo seguro que hasta el suelo tembló un poco.

El suelo comenzó a temblar todos se asustaron… inmediatamente Hana lanzo al peli plata al suelo, Men no tuvo tiempo para replicar cuando comenzaron a caerse los adornos de las mesas. Hana rápidamente cubrió a Men cuando de la mesa cercana comenzaron a volar los adornos de porcelana… y la lámpara también se cayó.

_ ¡Men!- su padre grito preocupado al ver la lámpara cayendo hacia los dos chicos…

Hana sabía que no podría esquivarla…abrazo firmemente al peli plata… sirviéndole de escudo con su propio cuerpo… los ojos rubí de Men se abrieron al máximo cuando comprendió las intensiones del chico.

_ ¡Estas loco! ¡No lo hagas!

Pero en ese mismo momento un jarrón cayo sobre la espalda del rubio, era uno pesado pero gracias a la fuerza del impacto cayo sobre su espalda.

Apretó los dientes por el dolor, y se preparo para cualquier otra cosa que fuera a caer… por suerte la lámpara cayo lejos de ellos… Men podía sentir la sangre corriendo por el costado del rubio, seguramente provenía de su espalda, de donde el jarrón se impacto con la fuerza suficiente para convertirse en pedazos.

El temblor se detuvo, la tormenta paso a ser una simple lluvia, los relámpagos y truenos fueron descendiendo en intensidad… hasta desaparecer.

Se escucharon pasos veloces… los que se encontraban en la sala apenas y se estaban incorporando, aunque no se movían, temerosos a que pudiera haber otro temblor…

Ana entro en la sala, lo único que revelaba su estado de animo era la rapidez de sus pasos, fue cuando vio a Hana… el chico seguía consciente, se veía bien, pese a que la cantidad de sangre empapando su camiseta y goteando al suelo era mas o menos considerable.

Ya la gente comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, ella se inclino rápidamente junto a su hijo y lo hizo tenderse en el sofá de tres puestos después de quitarle la camisa ensangrentada… la espalda estaba cruzada por pequeños arañazos irregulares, seguramente fragmentos del jarrón que habían quedado incrustados en su camisa y que luego habían ido a dar contra su piel.

La única herida que tenia el peli plata era un pequeño corte en su rodilla.

Hana le sonrió un poco, sabia perfectamente lo que Men estaba pensando… pudo ver el temor por un segundo en esas pupilas rubí… pero ahora estaba furioso.

A opinión del rubio, esa era la expresión que mas encajaba con el, la expresión que tenia en su rostro el día que lo había conocido y le había apuntado con la lanza.

Sabia que la furia se debía a la preocupación, porque aunque el chico no lo admitiera, sabia que estaba preocupado por el.

Por eso le sonrió, para aliviar al menos un poco su preocupación.

_ ¡Grandísimo Troglodita!- dice el peli plata furioso- ¿Te gusta lastimarte acaso?

Ren, desde la distancia, observaba algo sorprendido a su hijo… lo conocía muy bien… el alivio lo había hecho enojarse… había muchas emociones que supo identificar en el, pero no pudo seguir con su examen, porque el peli plata se sentó en el sofá de enfrente…

En ese momento, fue que dejo de llover, y ese aire opresivo… se desvaneció por completo.

Borrosa, así podía definir su vista… pero se acordó de algo apenas la consciencia regreso a el… ¡Sus bebes!

Rápidamente, lo mas que pudo, poso su mano sobre su vientre que aun seguía plano… la respuesta de energía le llego al momento, se encontraban bien.

Sintió una mano apartándole el cabello del rostro.

_ Ya comenzaba a pensar que no despertarías…- la voz de Hao se escucho…- Y eso que técnicamente estoy peor que tu…

Yoh se incorporo lentamente, del pecho de su hermano, que era donde había estado apoyado en su sueño.

_ Ganamos la guerra… pero aun tenemos que aplicar las penas- dijo Hao.

A Yoh tampoco le gustaba demasiado esa parte del trabajo, pro no podía negar que su hermano tenía razón al aplicar castigos para los que habían comenzado todo esto.

_ Puedo despojarles de sus alas y mandarlos al infierno… puedo despojarlos de sus poderes, sus alas, mandarlos a la tierra como almas en pena condenadas a vagar eternamente sin derecho a renacer… o puedo enviarlos al vacio eterno- dijo Hao- ¿Cuál te suena mejor?

_ El vacio eterno- dijo Yoh.

Hao sonrió de medio lado.

_ Esa es una muy buena elección.- aprobó.

Yoh pudo ver el palpable terror entre los dirigentes del ejército enemigo, que permanecían apresados ante ellos por los hombres del ejército de Hao.

_ Como han escuchado su castigo será ser enviados al vacio infinito. Donde no hay nada, solo la infinita y completa oscuridad, condenados a dejarse arrastrar en un universo completamente vacio. Donde no tienen sentidos, ni vista, ni oído, ni tacto, ni gusto, tampoco magia, no es como si vayan a necesitarlo… condenados solamente a permanecer a la deriva por el resto de la eternidad. Su castigo, el más abominable de los concebidos en las altas condenas… y es una pena que será inmutable. No podrá ser cambiada por nadie.

Los más dignos apenas y temblaron… pero otros simplemente se arrojaron al suelo a pesar de sus ataduras, suplicando, culpando a otros de sus acciones…

Humillándose, aunque de Hao no obtendrían nada en lo absoluto.

El castaño le dio una mirada a su hermano Yoh, con el funcionaban mejor las suplicas, pero su hermano tenia una expresión inescrutable muy similar a la suya…

Hao extendió su brazo, para tomar su mano… y de esa manera, elevando su energía y su hermano elevando también la suya… enviaron a los dirigentes del ejército contrario a vagar para toda la eternidad en el vacio oscuro.

Yoh se veía muy agotado, Hao a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie, pero se las arreglo para envolver a su hermano en su abrazo y ayudarlo a levantarse de las nubes donde estaba sentado, encaminándose ambos a su residencia. Demasiado cansados como para poder regresar a la tierra, además Hao sabia que no solo consistía en ganar la batalla, sino en restablecer el orden del cielo y seleccionar a nuevos miembros para el Consejo, ya que unos cuantos habían terminado vagando en el vacio eterno.

Le sorprendió que Yoh no sintiera clemencia.

_ Pude leer su mentes- dijo Yoh, como respuesta a su pregunta no expresada en voz alta- Sabia que estaban llenos de odio hacia ti, por alguna extraña razón y que lo que querían era una nueva oportunidad para hacer lo que hicieron ahora, pero en esa ocasión no estaba tan seguro si podíamos ganarles, no podía simplemente arriesgarme a dejarlos libres… por la seguridad de ellos, no puedo tomar riesgos- su mano posada en su plano vientre.- Enviaron a un ángel a la tierra, seguramente a deshacerse de mi o a secuestrarme para poder ganarte… son unos idiotas, me subestimaron bastante para creer que iba a dejarme capturar.

Hao lo miro sorprendido.

_ ¿Cómo te encontraron?- pregunto.

_ Supongo que tu energía estaba demasiado descontrolada y descontrolo también a la mía- dijo Yoh, ya habían llegado a su casa en medio de los cielos, que no era mas que un templo de mucha magnificencia en el que rara vez pasaban mas que un par de horas, pero justo en ese momento solo les importaba llegar a una cama mullida donde dormir… pero...

_ Espera. Primero hay que darse un baño- dijo Yoh- No se tu. Pero no tengo ganas de dormir sintiendo la sangre en mi cuerpo…- la mueca de su hermano al decir eso… disolvió todas las replicas que pudiera tener al respecto, sabia que a su hermanito no le agradaba la sangre, no le agradaban las batallas. Y seguramente le había afectado más de lo que aparentaba.

Por lo que asintió y los dos fueron como pudieron al baño…

Despojándose de las ropas, puesto que las armaduras habían desaparecido de sus cuerpos apenas la batalla había concluido.

Hao no supo cuan cansado estaba hasta que su cuerpo desnudo entro en la tina de agua caliente… solo gracias a que estaba apoyado en el cálido pecho de Yoh, fue que no se hundió.

Yoh rio un poco, el también estaba exhausto… que daría por dejarse caer, justo como Hao lo había hecho, pero sabia que su hermano había llevado mas peso de la batalla de lo que el había llevado, y eso sumado a la preocupación por el... debía haberlo dejado muerto.

Había golpes en esa cálida piel, seguramente tardarían mas en curarse porque su energía estaba en niveles muy bajos justo en ese momento.

Recorrió su piel con cuidado de no causarle dolor en los golpes… enjabonándola para llevarse los residuos que la batalla pudiera haber dejado en el…

Lo que mas tenia signos de la reciente batalla era el largo cabello de Hao, normalmente suave y liso, estaba pegajoso… el liquido plateado en el, revelaba que estaba embadurnado en sangre… se dedico primero a desenredarlo con sus dedos, cuidando de no jalárselo porque sabia que eso lo ponía de malhumor. Luego, con un peine delgado que parecía de oro… lo paso suavemente por las hebras, despegando la sangre a su paso.

Posándolo en la orilla de la tina, asegurándose que no se deslizara y pudiera caer bajo el agua… se dedico a lavarse a si mismo… lo hizo rápido. Porque tenia sueño y a ese paso el que se quedaría dormido en la amplia tina mas similar a una piscina pequeña… seria el.

Una vez estuvieron vendadas y limpias las heridas de su espalda, el rubio fue llevado a su habitación… en la sala habían quedado algunas chicas de la pensión limpiando el desastre de porcelana que habían dejado los adornos rotos…

Hana estaba a punto de quedarse dormido… miro a la cama junto a la suya, donde estaba el peli plata, que miraba al techo… con una expresión inescrutable.

_ ¿Vas a estar enojado para toda la vida?- quiso saber…

_ Baka… aun no entiendo cual es tu sentido del peligro- mascullo el peli plata dándose la vuelta para poder mirar a la expresión cansada del rubio.

Hana rio un poco.

_ La normal- respondió.

_ Tengo serias dudas de eso- dijo Men.

_ No iba a dejar que ese jarrón te cayera encima, mejor a mí que a ti- dijo Hana.

Las mejillas del peli plata se sonrojaron fuertemente ante eso… en una reacción que había aprendido a detestar.

Pero al escuchar la risa del rubio… pensó… al menos por un momento, que no era tan malo.

_ Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- dijo al dejar de reír.

_ Troglodita- dijo dándole la espalda.

Hana volvió a reírse… pero se quedo dormido al cabo de unos momentos.

_ ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Horo finalmente, cuando el y Ren estuvieron en su habitación.

_ Hablo conmigo, me dijo que lo ama- dijo Ren.

_ ¿Qué harás al respecto?- pregunta el peli azul.

_ No es como si pudiera hacer demasiado- suspiro el mayor de los Tao.

Horo lo miro, esperando que se explicara…

_ Algo en sus ojos, en la forma en que me lo dijo, las palabras que escogió para decírmelo… simplemente no puedo creer haber estado tan ciego para no darme cuenta de todo lo que había madurado.- dijo Ren.

_ Suele pasar- comento Horo encogiéndose de hombros.

_ No se porque tiene que ser tan condenadamente precoz.- dijo Ren.

A lo que Horo tuvo que reír.

_ Lo vigilare de cerca, pero no interferiré a menos que sea estrictamente necesario- dijo.

_ No pensaras asustar a Hana… ¿verdad?- dijo Horo.

_ Lo cierto es que si… no he olvidado que Yoh embarazo a Ana a los 15… ¡Tenia las jodidas hormonas alborotadas! No quiero que le ponga una sola mano encima a Men… ¡Solo tiene 11 años!

Horo se rio ante la reacción de Ren.

_ ¡No le encuentro lo gracioso!- salto furioso el mayor de los Tao.

_ Ya, ya tienes razón no es gracioso- dijo Horo alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

_ Me imagino que hablaras con Yoh cuando regrese- dijo Horo.

_ Claro, también tiene derecho a saberlo, después de todo no es nada mas algo que le concierne a mi hijo.- dijo Ren.- Pero el solo será el encargado de decírselo a Ana… yo tengo que ver como demonios se lo voy a decir a Jeanne.

_ ¿Cómo crees que reaccione?- pregunto Horo, al ver la expresión que había puesto Ren…

_ Se volverá jodidamente loca- dijo Ren.- Creo que mejor le digo por teléfono y me desaparezco unos días.

Horo lo miro, estupefacto.

_ ¿Tan mal crees que reaccione?

_ Ella querrá arrancarme la cabeza a mi, me culpara por no vigilarle bien y dejar que se le metieran ideas estúpidas a la cabeza… y a Men… pues estoy casi seguro que aplicara su método de siempre… el que menos debe preocuparse es el.

_ Yo te protegeré- dijo Horo en son de broma.

_ Si claro, cuando la veas querrás huir de ella a la menor oportunidad… no creas que me case con ella por su carácter dulce precisamente- dijo Ren.

Horo se rio… aunque internamente no lo encontraba nada gracioso.


	17. Chapter 17

En ese momento el mayor de los Tao, se encontraba ante el teléfono…

_ ¿Qué sucede Ren?- pregunto Jeanne, del otro lado de la línea.

_ Bueno… tengo que decirte algo, no creo que vaya a agradarte en lo más mínimo, pero tengo que decírtelo: Men se ha enamorado.

Paso un rato, en el cual no se escucho nada en lo absoluto.

_ ¿Qué?- Jeanne lo ha dicho en un tono de voz sorprendido, y al cabo de unos segundos- Creo que he escuchado mal lo que me has dicho.

_ No, no has escuchado mal. Men se ha enamorado. Ha hablado conmigo y me lo ha dicho con las palabras mas maduras que le he escuchado jamás. No he encontrado manera de negarme a permitírselo.

_ ¡¿ESTAS MALDITAMENTE LOCO O QUE?! ¡SOLO TIENE 11 AÑOS!- Jeanne se había transformado en una fiera. Como siempre se mantenía calmada pero cuando se trataba de Men y ella pensaba que su hijo estaba siendo amenazado de alguna manera, se convertía en toda una tigresa con dientes de sable.

_ Solo cumplo con decírtelo. Si quieres puedes venir. Se te agradece actuar civilizadamente.- dijo, colgando.

No iba a calarse sus gritos por teléfono. Si había una cosa que el divorcio le traía y de la cual se sentía infinitamente agradecido, era que no tenía que seguir dialogando con ella cuando se ponía de esa manera.

Si Men había podido convencerle a el. Sabía que no tendría problemas con Jeanne.

_ Por la cara que traes no es como si te hubiera ido muy bien- comento un peli azul que estaba apoyado contra la pared de la sala, había estado cerca de Ren todo el rato que el chico había estado hablando por teléfono.

_ Se ha puesto jodidamente loca, creo que me dejara daño permanente en el tímpano.- comento con un suspiro.

_ Si, hasta acá la he escuchado. Quien se lo creyera después de verla toda educada.- dijo Horo, que realmente había sentido algo de miedo por un momento.

_ Por eso te digo, no me case con ella por su dulzura precisamente- dijo Ren. Los dos emprendieron el camino escaleras arriba.

_ Siempre he querido preguntártelo, supongo que ahora que hablamos de esto es un buen momento. ¿Por qué la escogiste precisamente a ella? No se me ha olvidado que estaba más que dispuesta a mandarnos a todos a quien sabe donde infiernos en el Torneo de los Shamanes.- dijo Horo.

_ Si, lo recuerdo, abrió un portal con la ayuda de su espíritu acompañante el dios ese que no recuerdo como se llama… - dijo Ren.

_ Entonces… ¿Por qué ella?

_Después del Torneo de los Shamanes no tenía gran cosa que hacer, por eso me puse de lleno a encargarme de los asuntos de las empresas de padre, al igual que mi hermana, ella se encargaba de eventos organizados para fines sociales: dar donaciones y construir sitios para albergar personas sin hogar y ese tipo de cosas. En uno de sus viajes, padre me exigió que la acompañara porque el lugar según el, era demasiado peligroso para que Jun fuera sola. Íbamos a ir a Cuba. Es una isla bastante lejana que ha estado bajo una dictadura desde hace mucho tiempo. La verdad es que no se que clase de asunto teníamos en un sitio como ese. Hacia un calor infernal, a mi opinión los pordioseros y mendigos de esta ciudad lucen mucho mejor que la gente de aquel lugar…

Y mientras caminábamos por la calle, pasamos frente a una iglesia que se veía bastante vieja. Estaba a nada de caerse. Mi hermana dijo que nosotros colaboraríamos para que la remodelaran. Haríamos una inversión.

Fue cuando la vi, ella estaba de pie en la entrada de la Iglesia. Con un vestido de falda amplia y una sombrilla. Con ella estaba el sujeto desagradable de lentes. Nos miramos fijamente, yo con desagrado y ella… bueno. Con remordimiento.

Los días que pasamos en Cuba ella nos invito a Jun y a mí a almorzar, se disculpo por todas las molestias que pudo habernos causado.

Después de que la Iglesia estuviera terminada, ella y mi hermana solían escribirse. Puede decirse que a partir de ese momento fue que ella entro en nuestras vidas, a mi padre le agradaba porque es bastante poderosa pese a su apariencia inofensiva y compasiva.

Y mi madre y hermana estaban completamente encantadas con sus modales.

_ Básicamente te casaste con ella después de que se gano a tu familia- dijo Horo.

_ Podría decirse que fue de esa manera. Aunque se caso conmigo sin que ese sujeto rubio estuviese muy de acuerdo- dijo Ren, recordándolo.

_ ¿Marco? Creí que ese sujeto besaba el suelo que Jeanne pisaba, de hecho me extraño que no estuviera con ella cuando vino a pasar unos días con nosotros- dijo Horo.

_ Bueno, no es como si no le hablara, sigue trabajando para ella. Al parecer encargándose de administrar sus empresas mientras ella vive tranquilamente.- dijo Ren.

_ A mi que ese esta enamorado de ella, mira que obedecerla tan ciegamente- dijo Horo.

_ Yo nunca lo supe, de hecho nunca le preste demasiada atención, las pocas veces que lo vi, me miraba como si quisiera matarme. Seguro por haberme metido bajo las faldas de su amada Jeanne.- lo dijo con hastió.

Horo lo miro sorprendido… ese lenguaje no era demasiado habitual que digamos.

_ Siempre quise partirle la cara- comento Ren- Supongo que entra en la lista de cosas que quise hacer en algún momento y nunca podre llevar a cabo.

_ Si a ti te odia… ¿Cómo es con Men?

_ Lo adora totalmente. Cuando Men iba con Jeanne en sus viajes de negocios mi hijo siempre regresaba con un regalo de ese sujeto- dijo Ren.

Horo no comento nada, se notaba que a Ren no le agradaba demasiado el tema.

_ ¿Vendrá?

_ Si, ni lo dudes, tengo que poner en sobre aviso a Men, y que el vea como le explica a… Hana que Jeanne seria capaz de matarlo si se le cruza apenas llegue- dijo Ren.

Horo noto la vacilación de Ren al decir el nombre del hijo de su amigo… solo esperaba que Ren pudiera tomarle aprecio al rubio antes de que hubiese verdaderos problema en la casa.

Sentía que era una especie de calma antes de que estallara una tormenta. Solo esperaba estar equivocándose, deseo que Yoh regresara pronto.

Yoh dormía en los brazos de su hermano, cuando sintió su movimiento súbito.

Abrió sus ojos con algo de trabajo, intentando enfocarlos en su rostro. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, vio que Hao tenía unas buenas dificultades para contener la risa.

_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- murmuro. Puesto que aun estaba muy cansado.

_ Lo lamento, no quería despertarte- dijo besándolo en la frente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

_ Bien… creo que no quiero dormir en unas cuantas horas, pero se que si me descuido me quedare dormido.- Yoh dijo eso con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Ahora dime que es tan gracioso antes de que me vuelva a dormir.

_ Creo que tu hijo tendrá algunos problemas dentro de poco- dijo Hao.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?- Yoh se despertó aun mas con esas palabras- ¿Qué le pasara a Hana?

Hao lo abrazo suavemente.

_ Jeanne se ha enterado, Ren se lo ha dicho y esta furiosa, en estos momentos esta buscando el avión más próximo a Japón.- dijo Hao.

_ Retrásala- pidió Yoh.

_ No le pondrá una mano encima. No lo permitiré- aseguro Hao.

Eso tranquilizo un poco a Yoh.

_ Contigo y con Ana cuidándolo, creo que estará lo suficientemente seguro- dijo Yoh, recostándose en el pecho de su hermano.

_ Podremos regresar en algún momento a la tierra. Cuando mis poderes se recuperen lo suficiente y pueda ejercer cierto control desde la pensión- dijo Hao.

_ Los demás deben pensar que me desvanecí. Creo que desde que regresaste no me ven en la casa- dijo Yoh.

Hao rio un poco.

_ Tendrán que acostumbrarse porque me perteneces solamente a mi.- dijo Hao, dándole un beso para robar el aliento.

Yoh no opuso mayor resistencia… de momento sabia que no volvería a dormirse.

Un peli plata miraba pensativo por la ventana. Estaba así desde que su padre había llegado para hablar con el.

_ Men… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto Hana, ya cansado de que su novio estuviera tan silencioso. Ese era un lado en el que solo indicaba problemas.

_ Mi madre viene de visita- mascullo el chico, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

_ ¿Y eso que tiene? Pensé que te alegraría- dijo Hana.

_ No entiendes, ella ya lo sabe. Y seguramente va a armar un drama por esto- dijo Men apartando la mirada de la ventana y fijándola en las orbes marrones del rubio.

Hana trago grueso. Si había temido a la reacción del padre de Men. ¿Qué dejaría su madre?

_ Si, haces bien en tenerle miedo a mi madre- dijo Men.- Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer cuando llegue es esconderte.

_ ¡Yo no me escondo de nadie!- dijo el rubio.

_ No tengo nada contra esa actitud pero no es lo más prudente con mi madre- dijo Men- ¡TE VAS A ESCONDER DE ELLA Y ES LO ULTIMO DE ESTA CONVERSACION!

Hana lo miro con algo de desafío.

_ Dame una buena razón.- dijo.

_ Tengo que hablar con ella a solas. Tal como hice con mi padre, a mi no me va a hacer nada. Pero a ti… no se si pueda controlarse.

_ Se defenderme.- dijo Hana.

_ No estamos negociando- dijo Men.

_ No soy débil.- dijo Hana.

_ No estoy diciendo que lo seas. Te estoy diciendo que me dejes tratar a mí con mi madre y que no intervengas. Tal como tú tienes que tratar con la tuya.- dijo Men.

Eso fue un golpe bajo, el rubio no había hablado con su madre aun, al menos no de manera oficial. Porque ya todos en la casa lo sabían. Su padre y el padre de Men estaban más que enterados. Y no que anduvieran besándose por toda la casa pero ya era de dominio publico que ellos mantenían una relación.

Solo que el había evitado tocar el tema con su madre.

Hana lo miro enojado. Y salió de la habitación.

Men suspiro, no quería discutir con el chico, pero como siempre Hana era un cabeza dura. Cuando se empecinaba en algo no se rendía.

Solo que Men no podía permitir que el rubio saliera lastimado por culpa de su madre. El la adoraba. Pero estaba dispuesto a todo por mantener a Hana a salvo.

Un furibundo rubio salió de la habitación, no pateaba todo a su paso porque sabía que a su madre no le agradaría nada que le hiciera destrozo en sus amados muebles.

Eran los mismos muebles que habían estado allí desde antes que el naciera. Y se veían como nuevos. Su madre se negaba a cambiarlos.

Men definitivamente lo subestimaba. O lo creía demasiado débil. Ya le demostraría que no les tenía miedo a sus padres.

Había enfrentado a Ren Tao, también enfrentaría a Jeanne.

No le tenía miedo a ninguno de los dos. Más bien odiaba ver la expresión de Men cuando se preocupaba por ellos. Por lo que pudieran pensar, decir o hacer.

Solo quería que su novio dejara de preocuparse tanto por esas cosas.

Si sus padres verdaderamente lo querían, entonces querrían verlo feliz.

Dejarían de estar haciéndole eso, angustiándolo.

A su parecer… aquello era un obstáculo.

Le molestaba que Men actuara como si fuera débil y quisiera protegerlo de todo.

El podía defenderse solo, tal como Men lo hacia. Sabia que si adoptaba una actitud medianamente parecida a la que Men tenia hacia el… el peli plata lo asesinaría… ¿Por qué no podía aplicar esa táctica también?

Muy fácil, era incapaz de lastimar al peli plata, ni siquiera podía pelear en serio con el en las pocas veces que habían intentado entrenar juntos.

Men le había reprochado a los gritos en aquellas ocasiones, le había dicho que si no iba a pelear en serio entonces que no los hiciera a los dos perder el tiempo.

Suspiro, su cabeza era un hervidero que iba y venia de un pensamiento al otro sin que viniera a concierto. Quizás tenía que tomarse un tiempo para permanecer solo. Lo que le había causado molestia era que Men lo dejara de lado. Quería demostrarle al peli plata que estaría allí para apoyarlo, no quería que enfrentara solo a su madre. Tal como no había querido que enfrentara solo a su padre. Porque el también quería protegerle. Y Men no se dejaba proteger. Insistía en protegerle a el.

Aquello estaba acabando con sus malditos nervios. Pero algo en lo profundo le decía que lo mejor… de momento. Era darle un tiempo solo a su novio.

Men lo que quería era que se alejara, pues bien, se alejaría.

Hao rechino los dientes, vaya manía de complicarlo todo. Aunque intento tranquilizarse. Yoh estaba durmiendo en sus brazos. Y no quería despertarlo de nueva cuenta. El embarazo le había dado por dormir. Prefería eso a las nauseas y los dolores desagradables.

Definitivamente la vida de las personas en la pensión era de lo más enredada y vista desde una perspectiva externa… pues resultaba complicada y agobiante.

Siempre había algo interesante que estaba ocurriendo o ya había ocurrido.

Actualmente: Jeanne estaba en camino a casa y Men había peleado con Hana gracias al temor de que su madre lastimara al rubio. Y el rubio en medio de su frustración había resuelto alejarse.

Hao sabia que esa no era una opción. Tanta jodida determinación de mierda y su sobrino no la utilizaba. Ese era uno de los momentos en los que el rubio le recordaba a Yoh.

Al parecer padre e hijo tenían una especialidad que no conocían: Hacerlo desquiciar de frustración.

Se había sentido infinitamente frustrado mientras vigilaba a Yoh a lo largo de su vida, para ver como progresaban sus poderes y a su parecer no había progresado lo suficiente.

Y ahora se frustraba viendo como Hana iba a ponerla una y mil veces. Primero en aquella ocasión cuando estaba teniendo su momento de "rebelde sin causa" y había permanecido bajo la lluvia helada a fuerza de pura necedad. Y ahora que se alejaba de su novio cuando mas lo necesitaba este.

Pero tenia que dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Si intervenía todo el tiempo no podrían aprender de sus experiencias.

A la hora del almuerzo, Ren miraba atentamente a ambos lados de la mesa, era habitual que Hana y Men se sentaran juntos. Pero ellos… se habían sentado en lados opuestos.

Horo dirigía su atención a su novio, y también a los más jóvenes.

Sabia que si Hana lastimaba a Men de alguna manera… Ren iba a batir el piso con el.

Yoh había escogido uno de los peores momentos para desaparecerse. Hao debía estar mas que enterado de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué demonios no hacia algo para evitar que estallara la guerra en la casa?

Era un idiota que disfrutaba de tenerlos todo el tiempo en situaciones desagradables.

_ Mierda.

Ren se dio la vuelta para mirar a Horo con extrañeza… el peli azul se había llevado la mano a la cabeza.

_ ¿Pasa algo?

_ Me duele la cabeza- fue todo lo que dijo el chico, para tomar un vaso de agua.

Ren volvió a su examen de los dos más jóvenes. Aunque le daba miradas preocupadas a su novio de vez en cuando.

Cuando llego a la habitación que ambos compartían… se sorprendió de ver al rubio empacando algunas cosas en un bolso.

Sin embargo no dijo nada.

Cuando Hana termino de empacar se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Men, el peli plata estaba sentado en la cama que le correspondía, no decía nada y tenia la mirada centrada en un libro.

Tomando el bolso, Hana lo dejo solo en la habitación.

Y solo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, fue que Men mostro su verdadera preocupación. Pensó que la discusión que habían tenido se resolvería, que el rubio simplemente cedería y listo.

Pero al parecer se había confiado demasiado. No tenía tiempo para eso.

Tenia que pensar en lo que haría cuando su madre llegara, conociéndola llegaría en esa misma semana.

_ Lo lamento, pero no hay vuelos disponibles- la voz de aquella mujer sonaba fría. Y ella estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mantener su educación.

_ Tomare cualquier asiento, no importa que no sea en primera clase, pero es un asunto muy importante que no puedo posponer- insistió.

_ Como ya le he dicho. No hay asientos. No hay vuelos- la mujer de la línea aérea estaba tomando un tono de irritación, y Jeanne estaba ardiendo en furia.

Le cerró el teléfono.

Era al menos la tercera maldita aerolínea a la que llamaba. Y no había vuelos.

Pero tenia que llegar allí lo antes posible, por su hijo tenia que llegar.

No podía seguir dejándolo en manos de Ren y esperar que cuidara bien de el. Después de esa llamada que le había hecho, se había dado cuenta de cual era su error.

Y lo corregiría, el infierno que lo haría, para corregirlo, tenia que traerse a su hijo con ella.

Hao suspiro, después de todo si había tenido que intervenir, se había visto obligado a dejar a Jeanne sin opciones para ir a Japón. Ella iba a arruinarlo todo si dejaba que llegara a Japón antes de que las cosas se resolvieran.

Sabía que no tenía que intervenir en eso, solo en mantener a Jeanne alejada.

_ Men- la voz de su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos, había estado sentado, mirando a través de la ventana. Seguramente había estado tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta del momento en que su padre entro en la habitación.

Se había limitado a permanecer sentado allí, preguntándose que era lo que tenia que hacer ahora.

El peli plata se volteo para ver a su padre.

_ Lo lamento padre, no te escuche- dijo el chico bajando del alfeizar de la ventana. Y acercándose a Ren.

El lo miraba seriamente. Estudiándolo atentamente. Esas orbes doradas parecían tener rayos x. en esos momentos el peli plata solo quería estar solo.

_ Dime que es lo que esta pasando- dijo Ren.

_ ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Men. Sabia perfectamente de lo que hablaba. Pero quería ganar un poco de tiempo.

_ Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.- dijo Ren, molesto porque su hijo intentara esa táctica con el.

_ Solo hemos discutido, ya lo resolveremos- dijo. Levantando la mirada, enfrentándose rubí contra dorado.

_ ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que tu madre vendrá?- pregunto Ren.

Men simplemente asintió.

_ ¿Quieres hablar de eso?- pregunto.

Men negó con la cabeza.

_ Sabes que cuando me necesites solo tienes que ir a buscarme- dijo Ren, para luego salir de la habitación, no quería estar encima de su hijo, ya le había demostrado que era lo suficientemente maduro.

_ ¿Cómo fue?- pregunto Horo, que se había quedado esperando a su novio en la habitación, sabia que no podía intervenir cuando se trataba de Men. Ren aun no estaba preparado para dejar que su hijo conociera de aquello.

_ Tengo ganas de matar a ese rubio- fue la respuesta de Ren, al recordar a su hijo. Odiaba verlo sufrir de esa manera, sabia que estaba pasándolo mal, y saber que no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo estaba partiéndole los nervios.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió un abrazo. Horo lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Ren se quedo paralizado un momento, pero luego devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y Horo vio la pregunta en esos ojos dorados.

_ Necesitabas un abrazo. Se que no lo debes estar pasando bien. Aunque no puedo hacerme una idea.- dijo Horo.

Ren no dijo nada. Agradecía infinitamente ese apoyo, porque lo necesitaba para mantenerse fuerte, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta ni bajo tortura.

Se dejo guiar hacia la cama por Horo y solo permanecieron allí, en silencio por un tiempo que ninguno de los dos determino…

Yoh abría los ojos de nueva cuenta, era imposible decir de que manera transcurría el tiempo en el cielo, al menos allá en la tierra sabia a que hora se despertaba. Pero lo que no cambiaba era que Hao lo sostenía en sus brazos.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- pregunto algo aturdido. Ya estaba comenzando a frustrarse.

_ No importa cuanto duermas, lo que importa es que estés bien.- dijo Hao, apartando su cabello del rostro.- Agradece que te diera por dormir y no tienes un montón de síntomas desagradables, porque créeme esto es nada para lo que podrías estar pasando.

_ Con ese tipo de comentarios no es como si me alentaras a tener más hijos contigo- dijo Yoh frunciendo el entrecejo.

Hao se rio.

_ Dormiste desde la hora del almuerzo y ya es pasada la hora de la cena- dijo Hao.

_ Demonios.

Hao lo miro sorprendido de que dijera algo como eso.

_ Ya estoy cansado de dormir- dijo Yoh.

_ ¿Quieres que te mantenga despierto?- pregunto Hao, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Las mejillas de Yoh se sonrojaron.

Hao no lo dejo hablar, le beso de manera posesiva y apasionada robándole el aliento y haciéndole jadear. No se detuvo allí. Ambos podían besarse el tiempo que quisieran sin temor a quedar sin aire… Yoh rodeo el cuello de Hao con sus brazos y Hao lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo con delicadeza. No era necesario espiar para saber que estaban completamente solos. Nadie los molestaba a menos que estuviera pasando algo muy grave. Y la Tierra estaba relativamente en paz desde que ellos ganaron la batalla.

Yoh sintió una mano traviesa colarse a través de su ropa mientras Hao devoraba su cuello, el a su vez se había deshecho de la camisa de su hermano y sus manos paseaban por la espalda, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo… su vientre de apenas dos meses recién cumplidos solo era una curva poco advertida… Hao cuidaba no apoyar su peso en el.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha una peli plata abordaba el jet privado que el presidente de su empresa le había conseguido. Definitivamente ¿Quién necesitaba las malditas aerolíneas? Antes cuando viajaba usando los jets de los Tao no tenía que preocuparse por ellas.

Llegaría a Japón en poco tiempo y pondría las cosas en orden.

Un rubio se había instalado en el piso inferior, en una de las habitaciones que estaban destinadas a las personas que trabajaban en la pensión, eran las únicas que siempre estaban libres, porque la pensión se mantenía con solo 5 empleados. Y había al menos unas 15 habitaciones.

Le había dejado su habitación a Men porque se imaginaba lo complicado que seria que fuera a dormir con su padre…

La habitación era pequeña. Solo una cama. Y un baúl que estaba destinado a que la gente guardara sus cosas. Una única bombilla alumbraba la penumbra del lugar. Las paredes eran de un color claro cercano a la familia del blanco. En fin parecía una habitación de convento o una celda de prisión.

Pero el chico así lo prefería, era mejor estar aquí que permanecer en su habitación junto a Men. Podía sentirse la tensión en el aire.

Odiaba estar peleado con el peli plata pero tampoco le gustaba andar rogándole.

Suspiro… aquello era una verdadera mierda.

_ Creí que querías saber que tu madre viene en camino, ya encontró un vuelo- dijo Ren, a través de la puerta, y es que Men no le abría.

_ Si, gracias padre- la voz se escuchaba normal, pero aun así no le disipaba las dudas a Ren.

Horo estaba un poco más allá, observándolo todo. Odiaba ver mal a Ren, pero sabia que no había nada que pudiera hacer en medio de ese lio, y Ren tampoco podía hacer nada. Era un problema que le correspondía resolver a Men y a Hana.

Llamaban a la puerta, cosa que sorprendió a Hana. Nadie sabia que el estaba allí, esa era una de las muchas habitaciones desocupadas.

Respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta. Existía la gran posibilidad de que fuera su madre. Y no se equivocaba.

Ella estaba de pie con su expresión inescrutable de siempre.

_ Me dijeron que te vieron caminando hasta aquí con un bolso.- dijo.

Hana le devolvía la mirada.

_ Me alegra ver que has recuperado el sentido común- dijo ella.

Hana la miro interrogante.

_ ¿Crees que no se que has estado tonteando con ese niño? Es mi pensión, me entero de todo lo que pasa bajo este techo. Y he estado esperando que tuvieras la suficiente decencia de decírmelo- el tono de su madre era duro.- Pero eso ya no importa. Sea cual sea la razón por la cual has venido a parar a este sitio me demuestra que ya se ha resuelto.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Hana, encontrando su voz.

_ Es imposible que ustedes dos hayan tenido algo serio.- dijo Ana.

_ Para mí si es serio madre. Y te agradecería que comenzaras a respetarle.- Hana la miro seriamente, no iba a retroceder.

La bofetada, aunque no se la espero venir… no demostró en absoluto gesto de dolor alguno.

_ ¡Tienes deberes que cumplir con esta familia! ¡¿Qué crees que tu padre y yo escogimos con quien casarnos?!- dijo ella, furiosa.- ¡No quiero escuchar mas sobre esta tontería!

_ ¡Pues vas a seguir escuchando te guste o no! ¡Mira a donde los llevo no escoger con quien casarse! No es como si fueran muy felices luego de divorciarse- respondió el rubio con el mismo tono que ella, cerrándole la puerta.

_ Hana Asakura abre la puerta en este instante- su voz se escuchaba intimidante. Pero no iba a ceder.

_ Ya hemos hablado suficiente madre. Si gustas me voy a dormir. Ya te he dejado claro que no estoy tonteando con Men. Lamento no haber ido a hablar contigo como es debido.

Ella insistió pero Hana no abrió la puerta, y aun no quería llegar a los extremos de abrir la puerta. Además… ¿Qué haría una vez abierta? Ya no era un chiquillo al cual podía corregir con unos cuantos golpes o un castigo severo.

Y la última vez que había tratado de imponérsele habían terminado llamando una ambulancia. Sin contar además su divorcio.

Parpadeo. Se había quedado dormido, Yoh aun no se despertaba y estaba apoyado contra su pecho por lo que no se movió… ¡Rayos! El momento de distracción le había salido caro, Jeanne iba camino a Japón, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Solo podía proteger a Hana de cualquier daño físico…

Un peli plata se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana, contemplando el jardín. Ya se había convencido de que Hana había estado empacando ropa para cambiarse de habitación… y ahora su padre le avisaba que su madre venia de camino a Japón.

No se sentía listo para enfrentarla… y… ¿quería enfrentarla?

La realidad era que no.

Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a irse con ella y estaba seguro que ella querría llevárselo.

Y para completar había discutido con Hana.

¿Acaso atraía la mala suerte ese día?

No iba a perseguir al rubio para rogarle que regresara. El regresaría cuando considerara que tenía que hacerlo. Podía esperarlo. Y así era mejor, si Hana no se cruzaba con su madre hasta que se calmara. Mucho mejor.

Un peli azul abrazaba a su novio, que a esas alturas ya se había quedado dormido… le había dado una pastilla para dormir triturada en su café… era la única manera de mantenerlo tranquilo. No tardaría mucho hasta que Ren quisiera ir en busca de Hana, y no precisamente para conversar.

El mismo deseaba ir a darle un buen coscorrón. Pero eso no era asunto suyo.

Dejando a Ren en la cama se dispuso a ir por algún postre a la cocina.

_ ¿Escuchaste la discusión de la señora Ana con su hijo?- dijo una de las mucamas que pasaban por el pasillo, el se quedo inmóvil para poder escuchar, porque le convenía.

_ Si, esta furiosa. Espero que se le pase pronto, las que vamos a pagar los platos rotos somos nosotras. Ya sabes como se pone cuando esta de malhumor- dijo la otra, que estaba bien cercana a llorar.

_ Cállate, no sea que se cumpla lo que estas diciendo- la otra negó con la cabeza.

Las mujeres siguieron su camino y Horo continuo su descenso hacia la cocina… definitivamente no era su imaginación, la tensión se cortaba en el aire.

¿Hana había discutido con Ana? Bueno definitivamente Yoh y Hao habían escogido un muy buen momento para ausentarse de la pensión… lo decía mas por Yoh que por Hao…

Yoh parpadeo enfocando la mirada en Hao. El se encontraba un poco más alejado, seguramente discutiendo algunos asuntos con un arcángel. Seguro que se había alejado para dejarlo dormir. Pero el ya estaba mas que cansado de dormir…

Además tenía un presentimiento que no le estaba agradando nada.

Cuando su hermano se acerco.

_ ¿Podemos regresar a la tierra?- pregunto.

_ No es conveniente.- dijo Hao.

_ Algo esta pasando- dijo Yoh mirándolo con seriedad- Dime que es lo que esta pasando.

_ No pude detener a Jeanne por mas tiempo- dijo Hao, mirándolo a los ojos.- Pero te aseguro que no le pondrá una mano encima a Hana.

Yoh sabia que Hao no le estaba mintiendo, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse y lo que estaba sintiendo no le gustaba nada, era como si se estuvieran juntando todas las cosas malas… y se estuvieran conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Además también había una fuerte sensación de impotencia, de frustración, de enojo… un coctel de emociones puramente negativas.

Habían pasado al menos dos días, dos días en los cuales no se había cruzado a Hana para nada, al parecer el rubio se estaba quedando en otro lugar o estaba evitando encontrárselo a toda costa. Había escuchado de su padre, que ya su madre había llegado a Japón y en estos momentos venia en camino a la pensión.

No había dormido gran cosa pensando en que le diría… buscando como responder a cualquier cosa con la que le pudiera salir.

Sabía que su padre estaba allí para apoyarlo. Y eso le brindaba al menos un poco de seguridad. Alguien en quien apoyarse en medio de la oscuridad que comenzaba a abrumarlo.

No salía de la habitación, se dedicaba a mirar largo tiempo a través de la ventana. Meditando.

No lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero le buscaba explicación a la conducta de Hana. A la vez sentía que el avance del reloj era cada vez más rápido.

Que la esfera brillante del reloj de pared le estaba mirando de manera burlona.

Todo se estaba gestando para que finalmente se rindiera y estallara.

La puerta de la pensión se abrió de par en par, cuando una decidida peli plata entro, con una valija de mano roja, irradiaba una energía que disuadía a cualquier ser viviente de acercársele. Sus ojos color rubí resplandecían como nunca lo hacían, con furia…

Ella que era tan tranquila y pacifica en esos momentos se había convertido en toda una fiera.

En la sala, con toda la frialdad del mundo, Ren Tao se encontraba leyendo el periódico.

Lo aparto de la mirada cuando escucho los pasos de quien sabia, era Jeanne.

_ Ren- saludo fríamente.

El le dedico un asentimiento, los dos mirándose, dorado y rubí enfrentándose.

Ella con furia, el con… indiferencia. Y una frialdad digna de un Tao.

_ ¿Dónde esta Men?- pregunto.

_ Supongo que esta en su habitación- contesto.

_ ¿Sabia que vendría?- dijo ella.

_ Si, se lo dije justo después de hablar por teléfono contigo- dijo el.

Allí termino el intercambio, Jeanne había llegado a la pensión sin invitación. Pero eso le importaba un pimiento justo ahora.

Apoyada contra la pared de la sala. Cierta rubia la observaba con una expresión mortífera. ¿Quién demonios se creía esa para invadir su casa?

Últimamente nadie la respetaba, pero eso era ridículo. Era SU pensión.

Solo esperaba que se largara. De ninguna manera iba a aceptar que se quedara.

El silencio fue interrumpido, por el firme sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, fue una sensación de nervios, pero a la vez de alivio.

Alivio porque alguien finalmente interrumpía ese silencio que lo estaba consumiendo.

Y nervios porque sabia de sobra de quien se trataba. Y al abrir la puerta su madre estaba allí, con su bolso de viaje rojo y el rostro algo sonrojado, inequívoca señal de que no se había quedado tranquila ni un minuto apenas bajo del avión.

_ Madre- saluda. Le alegra verla, aunque sabe que ella no viene simplemente de visita.

Ella se inclina para abrazarlo, agradeció ese cálido contacto, sorprendido de lo mucho que lo había necesitado, no se había dado cuenta de cuanta falta le hacia hasta que se encontró rodeado por los brazos de su madre.

_ Te extrañe tanto, mi niño- dijo ella con su tono de siempre.

_ Yo también, madre- dijo. Al tiempo que ambos se separaban.

_ ¿Puedo pasar?- dice ella.

Men asiente…

Se aparta de su camino ella entra en la habitación y se sienta en una de las dos camas, dejando su bolso de viaje a su lado. Se sienta junto a ella.

_ Me imagino que ya sabes que no he venido simplemente de visita… he venido a pedirte… que te mudes un tiempo conmigo- dijo Jeanne, no deseaba confrontar a su hijo. Si no le quedaba de otra lo haría… pero quería hacer las cosas de la manera pacifica.

_ Madre, yo también te he extrañado mucho pero justo ahora no quiero mudarme contigo- dijo el, viéndola a los ojos.

_ ¿Por qué?- pregunta ella.

_ Me gusta vivir aquí- es la respuesta que da.

_ Si es por tu padre, el no tiene ningún inconveniente en que vengas a vivir una temporada conmigo…- comenzó a decir ella.

_ No es solo por mi padre, me gustaría quedarme.- responde el a su vez.

_ Lo se- dijo ella, al parecer cansada de dar rodeos- Se porque quieres quedarte… pero dime…

Detrás de la puerta, un pelinegro se encontraba escuchando atentamente a la conversación, tenía un mal presentimiento y no deseaba que Men pasara más dificultades.

Por ello escuchaba atentamente. Si tenía que intervenir, sin duda alguna lo haría.

El tiempo tras esa puerta se le hizo eterno, sabía que Jeanne era paciente. De hecho estaba intentando convencer a Men de que se mudara con ella, sin presionar demasiado, y sin mencionar a Hana en ningún momento.

Y su hijo se negaba de plano.

La paciencia de ambos se debilito al cabo de un par de horas de encontrarse en esa discusión.

_ ¿Lo prefieres a el antes que a tu propia madre? ¡Eso no es amor, Men! En dado caso, ¿Dónde esta? Porque no lo he visto desde que puse un pie en esta casa.

_ No dije que lo prefiera-señalo apretando un poco su puño- Pero no me puedes poner a elegir cuando no veo ningún punto de comparación- Sentía la mirada de su madre sobre el, ahora que lo pensaba… era la primera vez que debatía algo así-Y tu tampoco deberías tenerlo, madre.- Mordió su labio inferior algo irritado, no tenia las mínimas ganas de continuar con esa conversación- Por que he es posible que a ninguno de los dos nos agrade la respuesta, así como tampoco puedes decirme si lo consideras "amor" o no- susurro.

_ Te diré que es lo que veo, veo como mi hijo se engaña a si mismo pensando que un completo extraño puede quererlo, si no hay punto de comparación entre el amor que yo te tengo y el que tu dices que ese chico te tiene… entonces… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Yo solamente quiero tu bien. ¡Nadie me garantiza que ese chico quiera lo mismo!

_ Hana no es un completo extraño-frunció un poco el ceño, no podía negarlo, eso le había dolido… por que de alguna manera no esperaba que su madre reaccionara de esa manera- Yo no soy un inútil que necesita que los demás tomen sus decisiones… mucho menos si no entiendes lo que trato de decir- desvió la mirada a algún punto imaginario de la habitación, era cierto que mas de una vez había tenido grandes desacuerdos con el rubio, pero el siempre había sabido como manejarlos, quizás no tenia la edad pero comprendía en donde se encontraba… entonces ¿porque se empeñaban en decirle que no? Y tratarlo como si fuera un idiota. – Si Hana quisiera hacerme algún daño… en el peor de los casos lo enfrentaría, antes de irme y dejar todo como un cobarde… si no entiendes eso… entonces esta conversación no va para ningún lado madre…- Se quedo quieto por un par de segundos, mientras miraba hacia abajo dejando que sus cabellos cubrieran sus ojos… no el creía lo que estaba a punto de decir- Por que no tengo la mas mínima intención de irme… al menos no por ahora.

Ella lo miraba, como escondía sus ojos con su cabello.

¿Estaría ocultando las lágrimas? No, al menos no lo creía. Porque su hijo era muy fuerte. Le lastimaba tener que estar manteniendo esa discusión, porque realmente lo quería. Y justamente porque lo quería y temía por el, era que estaba haciendo todo eso.

_ No he dicho que no seas capaz para enfrentar tus propios desafíos, es solo que…- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- Nunca dejaras de ser mi bebe. Y estoy dispuesta a todo por evitarte daño… aunque creo que justo ahora… yo soy la que te lo esta ocasionando…

Y en ese punto abandono la habitación, pudo escuchar sus pasos a lo largo del pasillo, muy seguro de que estaba llorando o cercana a llorar. Porque su voz se había escuchado quebradiza…

El mismo tenía la vista borrosa debido a las lágrimas. Mordía sus labios para no dejar salir ni un sonido. Precisamente lo que le faltaba. ¡Estúpidas lagrimas! ¡Estúpido Hana!

Ahora lo único que quería era estar solo, hizo su camino hasta la cama como mejor pudo, gracias a la vista borrosa chocaba con alguna otra cosa en la habitación. No quería llorar, pero era obvio que no conseguiría reprimirlo, llevaba todo ese rato intentándolo. Se hizo un ovillo y lo dejo salir, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible…

Jeanne había abandonado la habitación a toda velocidad, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, Ren solo puso verla, al parecer ella no lo había visto.

La preocupación le atenazaba el corazón, ¿Men estaría bien?

Abrió la puerta lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, en la cama mas cercana a la ventana, la pequeña figura de Men se encontraba aovillada, los movimientos casi imperceptibles de su espalda eran inconfundibles.

Estaba llorando.

La furia lo invadió. No era nada fácil hacer llorar a su hijo, pero Jeanne lo había conseguido, se sentó en la cama e inmediatamente el chico se tenso, quedándose inmóvil.

_ Soy yo- dijo, posando su mano en el suave cabello plateado de su hijo…

El permanecía silencioso, no le gustaba llorar delante de los demás, consideraba que llorar era una debilidad, Ren intento hacerlo que volteara, pero el chico permanecía firme…

_ Esta bien- dijo- No mirare…

Solo de esa manera Men cedió lo suficiente para dejarse abrazar, escondiendo el rostro de su vista, pero aun así podía sentir su camisa húmeda gracias a las lágrimas.

Era un llanto silencioso porque el chico se negaba a emitir el más mínimo sonido, eso lo hizo sonreír un poco. Pero a pesar de eso estaba cargado de furia.

Jeanne y el iban a tener una buena charla. Y luego iría a aclararle las neuronas a ese rubio de mierda.

Lejos de calmarse… el llanto del peli plata se intensificaba, a pesar de que seguía siendo silencioso. Los estremecimientos de los sollozos reprimidos se hacían más fuertes. Solo atinaba a permanecer allí con el, sin darle una sola mirada a su rostro, solo abrazándolo con fuerza y sintiendo su camisa ser empapada por las lagrimas.

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo. Cuando el cuerpo de Men se fue aflojando en sus brazos, supo que se había quedado dormido. No deseaba dejarlo solo, por lo que lo levanto en sus brazos. A Horo no le importaría que solo por hoy, se centrara en el.

Jeanne había abandonado la pensión entre lágrimas, la discusión con su hijo había sido desgarradora.

Sabia que de momento, tenia la batalla perdida, no podría llevárselo y tendría suerte si es que el quería verla después del día de hoy.

Se había dejado llevar por la rabia. Y por la impulsividad.

Horo entro en la habitación, encontrándose con un cuadro poco común, Ren estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo un libro, y junto a el, hecho un ovillo y profundamente dormido estaba Men, a simple vista notabas que había estado llorando por el sonrojo aun permanente en su cara y los caminos de lagrimas.

No dijo nada, en silencio fue a sentarse junto a su amado pelinegro y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

Sabia que Ren estaba furioso, pero con ese sencillo gesto le demostraba que lo apoyaría en cualquier cosa que el decidiera.

Y además, también le molestaba que alguien lo hubiera hecho llorar.

En el poco tiempo de convivir con el chico, sabia que era muy fuerte.

Para haberlo hecho llorar tenían que haberlo lastimando demasiado.

Hao estaba profundamente disgustado, las nubes se habían hecho grises y los truenos retumbaban en las grandes ciudades y los poblados pequeños.

Los relámpagos cruzaban el cielo. Y los vientos arrancaban arboles y señales de las carreteras.

Todo aquello… por el cuerpo tembloroso en sus brazos.

Yoh había comenzado a sentirse mal… una presión en el pecho… todo aquello a razón de lo que estaba pasando en esa condenada pensión.

Y ahora. Finalmente la situación en esa mierda de sitio había terminado de estallar, dejando como resultado a Yoh llorando en sus brazos.

Esa empatía que Yoh había desarrollado como resultado de su embarazo era más fuerte con aquellas personas a las que Yoh conocía…

Sin embargo cuando se trataba del resto del mundo, era atenuada, cosa que Hao agradecía infinitamente.

_ Discúlpame… Hao- se las arreglo para decir entre sollozos.

El simplemente negó y lo abrazo con más fuerza.

Sabía que no había manera de ayudarlo a menos que arreglara la situación.

Que ese no era el sufrimiento de Yoh sino el de alguien más, pero aun así odiaba ver su rostro surcado por las lágrimas.

_ Arreglare esto, de cualquier manera- le prometió…

Luego concentrando su energía, lo hizo dormir.

No soportaba seguir viendo como sufría.

Un rubio se encontraba en su habitación, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien, pese a la gran tormenta eléctrica que en esos momentos azotaba la ciudad. Sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien con Men… pero se había prometido darle su propio espacio.

Y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo, Men le había dicho que no quería que se topara con su madre, pues bien le cumpliría. Jeanne no tenía nada que hacer en la sección de los empleados.

Tener tanto tiempo libre definitivamente no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

Pero no podía hacer gran cosa para mejorarlo, solo le quedaba sobrevivir de la mejor manera que podía, incluso ahora aprovechaba la compañía de las tres psicópatas…

Todo para cambiar un poco el aburrimiento.

_ Me vas a decir por las buenas o por las malas donde demonios esta tu idolatrada Jeanne.- dijo Ren, quien en esos momentos estaba al teléfono con el presidente de las compañías de Jeanne. Nada más ni nada menos que Marco.

_ No lo se, y si lo supiera no es una información que le otorgaría- dijo el muy maldito con su tono frio y sínico de siempre que a Ren tanto le disgustaba.

_ Mira maldito de los infiernos, ella y yo estuvimos casados, TENEMOS UN HIJO así que si es asunto mío donde demonios esta. Tengo asuntos muy importantes que discutir con Jeanne, asuntos sobre nuestro hijo. Y si colaboras o no me vale una mierda. Solo quiero evitarme tener que ir destruyendo todos los malditos hoteles de Tokio para encontrarla. Y si me lo propongo infeliz, podría arruinar tu desgraciada compañía, dejar a tu amada Jeanne en la quiebra. No amenazo en vano.

_ No tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer- dijo Marco, en ese tono tan frio de siempre.- Nuestra compañía es una tan poderosa como lo es la compañía Tao.

Y se corto la comunicación.

Lo que Ren no llego a saber, es que en New York, en la oficina del Presidente Marco, de Industrias Renascence, una fuerte onda de viento se hizo sentir. Las bombillas y las ventanas estallaron en pedacitos.

Quedando todo como si un pequeño ciclón hubiera pasado por allí.

 _Esta en el hotel Bombai. Al este de la ciudad-_ dijo una voz muy familiar en su cabeza- _No quiero destrozos, ni heridos. No quiero tener que limpiar un desastre luego._

No podía creer que Hao lo estuviera ayudando.

 _¿Por qué intervienes?_

 _Es asunto mío, lo se todo. Si no lo solucionas rápido, intervendré yo. Y no será agradable. Para que te hagas una idea dale un vistazo a la ventana._

Cuando se asomo a la ventana y vio la tormenta eléctrica, definitivamente fue impresionante. Al menos ya tenía lo que quería, se apresto a salir, dejando a Men dormido en su cama.

Tenía algo que hacer antes de salir a hablar con Jeanne.

Hana salió a la cocina en busca de un bocadillo, le había pegado el hambre de manera repentina, sabia que Ryu y Tamao habían salido a hacer las compras.

No iba a toparse con nadie por lo que su incursión fue rápida…

Por eso cuando encontró a un visitante sorpresa en su habitación casi se le cae el plato de las manos.

Ren Tao estaba sentado en su cama, con una expresión realmente fría… por no decir helada. Se notaba que no estaba allí por una visita social.

_ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto Ren.

_ El que debería preguntar eso… soy yo.- se las arreglo para decir, plantándose ante Ren sin retroceder ni un segundo.

Una cualidad, que Ren aprecio, al menos un poco. Pero aun seguía furioso con ese mocoso imbécil.

Las lagrimas de su hijo, se lo recordaban.

_ Me refiero a que haces en una habitación como esta, que esta claro que es para los empleados, en lugar de permanecer en tu propia habitación. ¿Acaso la compañía de mi hijo te resulta tan desagradable?- dijo Ren, su tono haciéndose cada vez mas duro conforme las palabras salían…

_ Yo… ¡Eso no le concierne!- estallo el rubio.

_ Te equivocas- lo dijo con una calma letal. Sus ojos dorados resplandeciendo de una manera escalofriante, pero a pesar de eso seguía plantado, dispuesto a hacerle frente sin importar nada.- Me concierne y mucho.

Hana no lo vio venir, pero el golpe consiguió sacarle el aire… y lo dejo privado de dolor por un segundo, luego se levanto tambaleante y sosteniéndose el costado en el cual había impactado el puño de Ren.

Hana no dijo nada, era obvio que no lo escucharía y no había venido a conversar.

_ ¡¿No vas a decir nada en tu defensa?! Eh!- Ren se acerco furioso, estampo otro puño que Hana atrapo en el acto, pero no pudo librarse de la patada.

Cayó al suelo directamente.

El golpe lo dejo inmóvil y mareado, cuando reacciono, Ren Tao estaba sobre el, levantándolo por la camisa hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, la fiera mirada dorada, con la suya.

_ La única razón por la que no te mato en este momento es Men- dijo Ren, con una sequedad escalofriante.- Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a golpearte.

Y después de decir eso sintió un cruel rodillazo a sus costillas.

Estaba seguro de tener al menos dos de ellas rotas. Y es que cada vez le costaba mas respirar. Y la rodilla haciendo presión justo sobre sus costillas lastimadas le estaba causando mucho dolor.

No decía nada, primero que no podía, lo único que saldría de su boca si es que la abría eran gemidos de dolor, le costaba respirar, la vista se le estaba haciendo borrosa, pero ni aun de esa manera pedía clemencia.

Aunque si estaba preocupado, Ren Tao estaba furioso, eso solo quería decir una cosa, algo le pasaba a Men.

¿Seria culpa suya?

Podía sentir la sangre en la comisura de sus labios, el sabor ferroso le anegaba la boca. Le costaba ver a Ren Tao a los ojos.

Pero si podía sentir toda la furia dirigida hacia el. Seguramente por Men…

Le increpaba de algo, pero no lo escuchaba muy bien, un zumbido se había instalado en sus oídos y le hacia imposible distinguir cualquier otro sonido, al igual que su vista le jugaba la mala pasada de ponerse cada vez mas borrosa.

Ren se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba del todo bien porque el chico no le decía ni una sola palabra. Retiro la rodilla de donde estaba haciendo presión en sus costillas, las cuales sabía que estaban rotas. Vio que estaba poniéndose pálido y además la sangre en la comisura de sus labios…

Se le había pasado la mano con los golpes.

Por lo pronto debía dejar de hacerle presión en las costillas. Lo incorporo cuidadosamente y lo poso en la cama. Estaba furioso con el crio, pero era el hijo de su mejor amigo y reconocía que se le había pasado la mano al solo verlo. Además que no había hecho gran cosa por devolverle los golpes, solo por defenderse.

Sorprendido vio como la sangre de las comisuras de su boca se desvanecía.

 _Estuviste a punto de matarlo-_ la voz enojada de Hao en su cabeza fue la explicación a que las heridas y moratones comenzaran a curarse solas…

Hana sorprendido, parpadeo y pudo enfocar la vista, ya no le dolían las costillas, pero los demás golpes si le dolían.

_ Ahora, me vas a decir porque abandonaste la habitación, y te sugiero que comiences a hablar antes de que se me agote la paciencia- dijo Ren, que estaba sentado del otro lado de la cama, mirándolo fijamente, la furia en su mirada seguía allí, pero… algo atenuada, como escondida bajo la superficie.

_ Para darle a Men algo de despacio, estábamos discutiendo, sobre la llegada de su madre- dijo.

_ ¿Mi hijo te dio a entender que quería que te marcharas de la habitación?- dijo Ren con un tono cargado de escepticismo.

_ No, pero sentí que de cierta manera tenia que darle su propio espacio. Además me dijo que no quería su madre me viera- dijo Hana.

Ren se lo pensó por un momento…

_ Quiero que me cuentes la discusión, palabra por palabra, como mejor la recuerdes- no fue una petición, fue una orden.

A Hana le daban ganas de mandarlo a algún sitio muy productivo, pero lo detuvo el hecho de que era el padre de Men, y esa furia solo significaba preocupación.

Hana hizo memoria y luego le conto la discusión, palabra por palabra como el la recordaba.

_ No me extraña que se haya enfadado.- comento Ren al final.- Men es el tipo de persona que no acepta ayuda ajena para resolver sus problemas, prefiere resolverlos el solo, que la gente intente protegerlo le molesta. Piensa que lo creen incapaz o que es un idiota. No es un niño ordinario. Al menos no en ese aspecto. El no te agradecerá que quieras protegerlo. Te agradecerá que lo apoyes. Lo que te quiso decir fue que quería tener una conversación a solas con su madre. Tal como la tuvo conmigo. Men ama a su madre, y discutió con ella a causa tuya… aun a pesar de que lo dejaste solo. Eso habla mucho de cuanto te quiere, y a ti no se te ocurre mejor idea que dejarlo solo.

Dicho de esa manera, Hana tuvo que admitir que no había tenido la mejor de las ideas, que debió haber entendido mejor a Men y haberlo apoyado.

Sin embargo… le preocupaba que hubiera discutido con su madre…

_ No creo que este enojado contigo- dijo Ren, levantándose de la cama y abandonando la habitación.- Quiero que te quede claro algo niño. No te perdonare la vida una segunda vez. Por Men y por Yoh, es que sigues respirando en este momento.

Hana solo pudo verlo marcharse…

Para luego, comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

Había tomado un taxi y estaba camino al hotel Bombai. Cuando llego constato que era un hotel descante, no era uno d estrellas pero tampoco ce veía excesivamente descuidado, era una muestra de la premura de Jeanne por realizar el viaje, ella normalmente reservaba en hoteles de 5 estrellas, pero conseguir una reservación en un lugar como ese no era demasiado fácil.

Sabía el número de la habitación gracias a Hao… ¿Quién lo diría?

Subió las escaleras… definitivamente Jeanne y el iban a aclarar los puntos.

No iba a permitir que ella lastimara a Men, más de lo que lo había hecho.

Horo había quedado encargado de Men, el chico se había quedado profundamente dormido y apenas se movía en la cama, solo durmiendo podía verse tan adorable. Sabia que Ren en esos momentos era un peligro potencial para la humanidad.

Todo eso por el pequeño que en esos momentos dormía en la cama, ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando en la casa… el nunca había tenido hijos propios, nunca había podido sentir ni una mínima parte del cariño que sentía por Ren reflejado en otra persona, el solo pensamiento de intentar algo con otra persona le hacia sentir culpabilidad, una tremenda ansiedad. Le hacia sentir que estaba traicionando a Ren.

Por el solo hecho de que Men era hijo de Ren, Horo ya lo adoraba.

Pero si sentía cierta curiosidad por como seria tener un hijo propio, sabia que como Ren era hombre y el también, era algo mas que imposible.

Se había conformado con que seria de esa manera, amaba tanto a Ren que no le importaba a lo que tuviera que renunciar con tal de permanecer con el.

Ya llevaba al menos una hora en la habitación haciéndole compañía al peli plata.

Había estado llorando desde el mismo momento al que llego a su habitación en el hotel, sabia que había fracasado convenciendo a su hijo de que se marchara con ella, además sabia que le había dado un golpe bajo.

Pero lo hacia porque temía por el.

Por ello cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación, al principio no pudo escucharlo, cuando llamaron por segunda vez, con más fuerza… curiosa, se levanto secándose las lágrimas y abrió la puerta, encontrándose frente a frente con un enfurecido Ren.

_ Jeanne- saludo con una voz fría… muy fría.

Ella simplemente se aparto para dejarlo pasar.

Su presencia solo tenía una justificación: Men.

_ Espero que estés satisfecha- le espeto con furia.

Ella lo miro, estaba enfadada porque le estuviera hablando de esa manera, además de triste por la discusión que había mantenido con Men, así que no estaba muy de buenas como para lidiar con el.

_ ¡Déjate de rodeos y dime que demonios es lo que haces aquí!-no le importo el tono de voz, no le importaron las palabras que empleo.

_ ¡Estoy aquí por mi hijo! ¡Eres una idiota! ¡¿Tenias que llegar a los extremos de hacerlo llorar, Jeanne?!- le espeto furioso.

_ ¿Hacerlo… llorar?- eso la dejo fría… porque su niño rara vez solía llorar. Por no decir que Men lo consideraba como una muestra de debilidad y realmente lo odiaba.

_ Si Jeanne, hacerlo llorar.- dijo Ren- Nunca creí que fueras a llegar a esos extremos.

_ ¡Solo hice lo que pensé que era mejor para el! ¡Has perdido el juicio para permitir algo como eso! – le espeto Jeanne, igual de furiosa que el.

_ ¡No he perdido mi juicio! La que lo ha perdido por completo eres tu. No podía entrarte en esa cabeza tan hueca tuya que tu hijo se enamorara. ¡El es fuerte y puede defenderse solo! ¡No puedo creer que le hayas siquiera insinuado que escogiera entre tu y Hana!

_ ¡Y yo no puedo entender que me desafié a causa de ese chico!- grito ella.

_ ¡Lo presionaste sin piedad! ¡Al final eres una maldita egoísta!- le grito.

_ ¡No te permito que me hables así!- le grito ella, lanzando una bofetada que nunca llego a tocar el rostro del mayor de los Tao, quien simplemente le atrapo el brazo.

_ ¡Y yo no te permito que amenaces la felicidad de mi hijo!- grito el.

_ ¡También es MI hijo!- le espeto ella.

_ ¡Pues entonces madura y deja de pensar solamente en ti! ¡Déjalo crecer y no te interpongas en su camino! ¡¿Acaso quieres hacer que te odie?!

_ ¡Men jamás seria capaz de odiarme!

_ ¡Pues déjame decirte que vas por muy buen camino para eso!- le dijo.

Y se marcho.

No seguiría perdiendo el tiempo con ella, justo en ese momento, Men le necesitaba.

Ya había dicho lo que había querido decir, por más que deseara golpearla y matarla en ese momento, ella era la madre de Men. Había sido su esposa. Y si la lastimaba también afectaría a su hijo.

La conversación que habían tenido hoy, lo había lastimado porque el la quería… y ella lo había presionado de la peor manera.

Hao suspiro… jugando un poco con el cabello de Yoh que dormía en su regazo… estaba rondando los tres meses y la curva de su vientre comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mas notoria… había tenido hijos en sus vidas pasadas… eso era cierto. Pero esto era diferente.

Disfrutaba de tener a Yoh durmiendo en sus brazos. Se veía inocente, además de la calidez que desprendía…

Era imposible sentirse solo, triste o decaído en su presencia.

Beso sus labios por un breve instante… lo mantendría dormido hasta que pasara la tormenta. Porque no quería verlo llorar de nuevo, no se hacia responsable de lo que ocurriría si eso llegaba a pasar…

Un peli plata parpadeo, empezando a despertar se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, reconoció el lugar como la habitación de su padre, y sentado en una butaca que estaba dispuesta del otro lado de la cama, estaba el peli azul que ya sospechaba tenia una especie de relación con su padre.

_ Ummm… ¿Qué hago aquí?- dice, mientras su visión se aclara mas. Siente la vista cansada, quizá por haber llorado.

_ Ren te trajo hace dos horas- respondió, dejando de lado su libro.

_ ¿Y donde esta ahora?- pregunto Men.

_ Salió- contesto Horo- No se a donde.

Men asintió, se incorporo en la cama. Dispuesto a marcharse de regreso a su habitación.

No perdía la ligera esperanza de encontrarse con Hana.

No se había topado al rubio desde que este había abandonado la habitación.

Y después de esa discusión con su madre, aunque no lo admitiera ni bajo tortura, moría por verlo.

No quería estar solo, pero tampoco deseaba quedarse en compañía de alguien a quien no conocía demasiado bien, por más que su padre le tuviera confianza.

_ ¿Ya vienes de regreso a casa?- Horo hablaba por celular. En su habitación.

_ Si, ya he terminado de hablar con Jeanne. ¿Cómo esta Men?- dijo Ren.

_ Ya ha despertado, se acaba de marchar de la habitación. Se veía algo decaído… supongo que se iría a su habitación.- dijo Horo.

_ Cuando llegue intentare hablar con el…- Ren se escuchaba preocupado… pero…

_ Creo que lo mejor es que le des un poco de tiempo para que se aclare- dijo Horo- No te digo que no hables con el, solo espera un poco.

_ No lo se… ¿Qué tan decaído lo viste?

_ Muy serio… se veía algo pensativo- dijo Horo.

_ Bien, gracias- y la comunicación se cortó.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió cuando estaba arreglando sus cosas, se dio la vuelta y era Men… al ver sus ojos algo enrojecidos supo que algo no estaba bien.

Dejo lo que tenia en las manos sobre la cama inmediatamente.

_ ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- dice, deteniéndose ante el.

_ No estaba llorando. Y lo que sea que me pase no es asunto tuyo.- No sabia porque estaba reaccionando así, después de todo había deseado volver a verlo desde que se fue de la habitación, pero la rabia le aumentaba en oleadas…

A diferencia de lo que estaba esperando…

_ Lo lamento.

_ ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo, seguro de no haber escuchado bien lo que el rubio le había dicho.

_ Dije que lo siento. Soy un idiota. No supe interpretar correctamente lo que necesitabas de mi en ese momento y la salida mas fácil fue irme y dejarte solo cuando necesitabas mi apoyo.- dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Enfrentándose sus ojos marrones con las orbes rubí de Men.

La rabia disminuyo, pero aun seguía allí. Se había sentido tan solo…

_ No importa- dijo finalmente…

_ ¡Claro que importa…!- se sorprendió cuando se vio interrumpido por unos finos labios posados sobre los suyos.

_ No quiero discutir.- es lo que dice el chico.

Y Hana se encoge de hombros, al final a veces es mejor callar las cosas.

Fue el turno de Men para ser tomando por sorpresa cuando se vio atrapado en un abrazo posesivo. Y luego en un beso fogoso, pero a la vez gentil.

Y se dejo llevar por el rubio, contestándole. Sorprendido de lo necesitado que estaba del contacto.

Le echo los brazos al cuello y a la vez sintió como el lo levantaba. Caminaba algunos pasos hasta dejarlo en la cama, todo mientras seguían besándose.

De besar sus labios, Hana pasó a recorrer su cuello, a la vez que le iba despojando de la camisa… botón por botón.

Los dos estaban tan centrados uno en el otro, que no vieron como la puerta se cerraba sola suavemente y sin hacer ruido, y de igual forma se pasaba el cerrojo. Hana solo podía concentrarse en esa cálida, tersa y nívea piel que recorría con los labios, de vez en cuando daba pequeñas mordidas… en especial en los pequeños pezones que se erguían ante sus atenciones, veía con deleite como el peli plata se mordía los labios y aun así escapaban pequeños gemidos y jadeos debido a sus acciones.

Cuando Hana se separo un poco de su cuerpo, Men le levanto la camiseta, con la intensión de sacársela, pero su torso estaba surcado de golpes. Unos cuantos moratones. Recorrió uno que se veía particularmente doloroso con las yemas de los dedos…

_ Ummm… por eso te dije que no conviene hacer enfadar a mis padres- murmuro, no le gustaba ver la piel de Hana surcada de moratones.

_ No tiene importancia- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Si la tiene- dijo Men, en tono serio, pero lejos de detenerse, termino de despojarle de la camiseta, el rubio no dijo nada, curioso de ver que era lo que haría el peli plata.

Se dejo hacer cuando Men le beso, también cuando hizo que se tendiera en la cama.

Recorrió su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta la cintura, con sumo cuidado para no causarle mas dolor del que ya debía sentir en cada uno de los moretones, se notaba que su padre lo había golpeado con toda saña y sin piedad. _Hana, baka- pensó- No te defendiste._

Continuo con lo que hacia, despojando al rubio de sus pantalones, a la vez que Hana hacia lo mismo con el.

Bajo la fina tela de la ropa interior del rubio, se adivinaba erección dispuesta…

Sentía como Hana daba suaves caricias en su espalda. Lo miraba como estudiando sus acciones, solo dejándose hacer.

Despojo a Hana de su ropa interior… quedando descubierta su erección.

Lo besa, a la vez que recorre su erección con caricias lentas… a la vez que muerde suavemente sus labios durante el beso…

Sus caricias van centrándose en la punta de la erección del rubio…

Cuando rompen el beso, no le cabe la menor duda de que es lo que quiere hacer a continuación. Desciende hasta encontrarse cada a cara con aquella erección y antes de que Hana pudiera preguntar que era lo que estaba haciendo, da una ligera lamida en la punta… observando satisfecho como el cuerpo del rubio es recorrido por un estremecimiento. Sigue con su exploración… pequeñas lamidas, donde quería y cuando quería… sus manos jugueteando con los testículos un poco mas abajo… a la vez que no perdía vista del rostro del rubio.

Hana jadeaba… aquello no se lo hubiese imaginado, lo había tomado por sorpresa… los movimientos del peli plata, eran algo vacilantes, pero no por eso dejaban de ser placenteros. Como una sensación nueva y nunca antes experimentada.

Por otro lado, Men se divertía ocasionando nuevas reacciones en el rubio, hizo un ligero cambio en sus lamidas… lamio desde la base a la punta y luego de la punta a la base… tomándose su tiempo… y cuando volvió a llegar a la punta, se centro en ella, recorriéndola de manera circular…

Hana apretaba la sabana en un esfuerzo de quedarse quieto… mordía sus labios en un intento de que sus gemidos no fueran escandalosos. Recordaba lo que el rubio le había hecho… y lo reproducía, aunque a veces se guiaba por presentimientos que la mayoría de los casos resultaban acertados…

Hana luchaba por mantenerse quieto… pero su cuerpo estaba tembloroso… fue cuando sintió la punta de su miembro ser envuelta en la cálida boca el peli plata… y como este chupaba a la vez que su lengua jugaba a hacer círculos.

La espalda de Hana se arqueo… sintió como mas de su intimidad era alojada por aquella boca. Men lo tenia a su merced… chupaba y lamia según su capricho, arrancándole gemidos cada vez mas altos… se sentía mas y mas cerca del final… sus ojos firmemente cerrados

_ Men…- jadeo en advertencia- Voy a… voy a…

Tiro suavemente de su cabello, para apartarlo de su erección, se sentía cada vez mas y mas cerca del final… dando una ultima lamida… el chico se aparto, contemplando su obra…

Sonrojado, sudoroso y jadeante, Hana lo miraba, con ojos brillantes.

Luego se lanzo por los labios de Men… a la vez que lo volvía a tender en la cama sin que este hiciera demasiada resistencia… lo despojo de la ropa interior, dejando al aire la erección del chico. Casi tan dispuesta como la suya. Goteando un poco la punta… quería todo de aquel cuerpo… y lo tendría todo…

Mordisqueo la piel pálida del cuello… y recorrió su cuerpo una vez mas… en un camino que solamente el conocía… se sabia los puntos sensibles de ese cuerpo, de memoria… acoso uno de los botones rosas con sus dedos, apenas tocándolo y al otro con la lengua… y los dientes…

Men se dejaba hacer… sentía sus pezones húmedos siendo acosados por el aire frio… y al rubio bajar hasta llegar a su cintura… de un movimiento, sintió su erección siendo engullida… rodeada por la cálida boca de Hana, que comenzó a subir y bajar… lamiéndolo y mordiendo de una manera suave y casi imperceptible como si quisiera devorárselo… temblaba. Y los gemidos se le escaparon sin que pudiera hacer mucho por contenerlos. Como suspiros… sus manos firmes en el cabello rubio y suave…. Tan súbito como comenzó, el rubio se aparto de su extensión, dio un suave beso, en cada uno de sus muslos, y le hizo darse la vuelta. Sintió sus suaves caricias en la espalda… solo pudo permanecer a la expectativa, preguntándose que era lo que le haría a continuación… sintió las manos del rubio posarse en sus nalgas, separándolas… y una lamida… ahí mismo, entre ellas, lo cual hizo que un estremecimiento feroz lo recorriera… no le dio tiempo de recuperarse cuando ya lo lamia por una segunda vez… su lengua cada vez centrándose mas y mas en su sensible entrada… humedeciéndola. Llego el momento en que esa lengua solo se centraba en recorrer aquella sensible zona, en círculos juguetones… fue cuando se aparto, y dejo escapar un jadeo, que lo hizo gemir por la sensación del aire frio en esa zona tan sensible. La siguiente acción le arranco un gemido cercano a un grito, pues el rubio lamio y chupo esa zona a su antojo… el cuerpo del peli plata temblaba a tal grado que no entendía como es que no le fallaban brazos y piernas… la lengua de Hana se abrió paso lentamente en su cuerpo… insuficiente para el deseo que su dueño le había causado… la movía en círculos, la sacaba y la metía… sentía que se iba a morir de placer… su rostro enterrado en la almohada para que no lo escucharan gritar… ¡Gritaba!

Fue en ese momento que el rubio retiro su lengua e introdujo el primero de tres dedos… lo preparaba cuidadosamente… tomándose su tiempo pese a que sentía dolor por la necesidad de terminar. Con su mano libre masturbaba a Men… cuando lo sentía demasiado cerca del final, ejercía presión en la base de su erección y se detenía al menos por unos momentos…

Cuando considero que ya era suficiente, esparció lubricante en su dolorosa erección… posicionándola adecuadamente.

Empujo hasta que entro la mitad… solo escuchaba pequeños gemidos provenientes de Men… a la vez que sentía su cálido interior, estrecharle de manera placentera… salió un poco, para entrar completamente esta vez.

Quedándose inmóvil al menos por un momento…

A Men ya no le salía un sonido, no era por el dolor… sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, tembloroso y algo aletargado…

_ Muévete ya…- fue mas un suspiro que otra cosa, a Hana le costo escucharle…

Pero no se hizo rogar…

A esas alturas ninguno de los dos estaba para juegos, las embestidas fueron rápidas, y fuertes, la cama crujía, en la habitación solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, y la gama de gemidos, jadeos y suspiros que ambos chicos emitían…

Ambos chicos estallaron simultáneamente, el placer del momento fue tan intenso que se quedaron paralizados por un tiempo indefinido, recuperando el aliento, los latidos de sus corazones, serenándose…

Hana salió con sumo cuidado del interior de Men… del cansancio se le cerraban los ojos, Men ya se había quedado dormido, profundamente dormido.

Y el solo pudo manejar, echar una cobija sobre ambos, antes de quedarse dormido también.

Ren entro en la casa, subió las escaleras, haciendo caso a las palabras de Horo se fue directamente a la habitación, ya después hablaría con Men.

Solo esperaba que la charla que había tenido con ese rubio cabeza dura, hubiese servido de algo.

_ ¿Cómo te fue con Jeanne?- pregunto Horo apenas Ren entro en la habitación.

_ Pues le dije todo lo que quería decirle- dijo Ren.- Aunque no se si es que ella haya entendido nada de lo que le dije.

_ Al menos te lo sacaste de la mente- dijo Horo.

_ Solo espero que esto no afecte a Men de manera definitiva- dijo Ren, la preocupación representada en su rostro.

_ Yo también.- dijo Horo, pues sabia que si aquello llegaba a pasar, Ren sufriría tanto o más que Men.

Yoh parpadeo, se había quedado dormido tan de repente en esa ocasión que simplemente… no se acordaba de en que momento había sido, ante el, Hao estaba teniendo una conversación con dos ángeles del consejo.

Al parecer no se había percatado de que había despertado, por lo que se limito a permanecer tranquilo, a la vez que pasaba su mano casi inconscientemente por su vientre… enseguida una respuesta cálida de sus pequeños le hizo sonreír.

Fue cuando Hao se volteo, y le sonrió.

_ ¿Dormiste bien?- pregunta.

_ Si, solo que me quede dormido tan rápido que no lo recuerdo- dijo Yoh.

_ Pues tómalo como que necesitabas un descanso- dijo dando un beso en su mejilla. A la vez que también acariciaba un poco el vientre de su hermano y sentía la habitual respuesta de energía.

_ ¿Ha pasado algo en la tierra mientras estaba dormido?- pregunto Yoh, recordando como había estado llorando gracias a alguna emoción proveniente de los habitantes de la pensión.

_ No, todo esta bien.- dijo Hao.

Yoh lo miro con algo de sospecha, sabia que algo no le estaba diciendo, pero sabia que si algo extremadamente malo le hubiera pasado a Hana, Hao no se lo ocultaría, por lo cual se conformaba con eso.

_ Quiero bajar dentro de poco- dijo Yoh.

_ Veré que puedo hacer por eso- dijo Hao, sinceramente.

Yoh, conforme con la respuesta, se limito a apoyarse en su hombro… a pesar de lo que había dormido, se sentía algo cansado todavía.

Cosa que le resultaba por demás de irritante, pero cuando tuviera a sus bebes en los brazos, bien valdría la pena.


	18. Chapter 18

Definitivamente no sabía que más podía salir mal. Su casa se había convertido en una especie de plaza pública. Todos entraban, salían, se quedaban, se iban. Sin consultarle. Sin escucharla, sin tomarla en cuenta.

Como si ella no existiera o a nadie le importara.

Yoh aparecía y desaparecía como por arte de magia. Su hijo se había "enamorado" del heredero de los Tao… iba a enloquecer.

Desde que Yoh le había pedido el divorcio su vida se había convertido en una montaña rusa de mal gusto. Había días en los que simplemente quería salir corriendo y renunciar, tomarse unas buenas vacaciones lejos de todos.

Pero lo cierto era que no le apetecía estar sola.

Además, no quería alejarse más de Hana. La distancia emocional era grande. No quería sumarle una distancia física.

Cuando el teléfono de su oficina sonó, ya sabia quien era, desde antes de levantar el aparato para contestar.

_ ¿Ahora entiende porque me rehusé?- la voz de su discípula numero uno, estaba al otro lado de la línea.

_ Como siempre, tus habilidades para predecir el futuro, son infalibles- dijo.

_ Lamento que haya tenido que ser de esta manera. Pero no se preocupe. La familia Asakura no acabara con el joven Hana, puedo ver cuatro nuevos herederos- dijo ella.

_ ¿Cuatro?- Ana se quedo paralizada. ¿Cuatro bebes? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

_ El futuro esta muy nublado. No puedo ver mas, solo se con certeza que cuatro nuevos Asakura abrirán sus ojos a este mundo antes de que se cumplan los seis años contando desde este día- dijo la chica.

_ Buen trabajo- dijo Ana, la chica no tenia la culpa de que su vida personal se hubiera convertido en una mierda. Pero nunca la verían vencida, no por nada había sido escogida como la prometida del heredero de los Asakura…

Se quedaría. Ya lo había decidido.

Horo despertó cuando sintió el peso de Ren abandonar la cama bruscamente, el chico había salido disparado como un corredor profesional en una carrera eliminatoria de las olimpiadas, directamente al baño.

Desde que había comenzado todo aquel asunto de la llegada de Jeanne. El chico tenia estas nauseas, tan molestas. Todas las mañanas.

A Horo empezaba a preocuparle que algo pudiera estar mal con su salud. Pero Ren, necio hasta lo indecible (como todo un señor Tao, pues ya hace tiempo había dejado de ser señorito) se negaba a ir al medico, alegando que se encontraba bien y que esas nauseas se pasarían de un momento a otro.

Podía escucharlo devolver su cena en el baño… y eso le quitaba el hambre y le aumentaba la preocupación.

Haciendo las sabanas a un lado, se levanto y se encamino al baño, la imagen le recibió, Ren inclinado contra la tasa del excusado, vomitando, su cuerpo se estremecía gracias a las arcadas. Y algunos cabellos se le habían pegado a la frente gracias al sudor. Tomo una toalla de las del aparador y la humedeció un poco con el agua del grifo, para luego arrodillarse junto al pelinegro y pasarla por su frente… era la poca ayuda que le podía brindar… y eso lo hacia sentirse aun mas impotente.

Cuando Ren dejo de vomitar, se las arreglo para darle una mirada al peli azul. Su rostro embargado de preocupación le hacia sentir culpable…

Se había negado a ir al medico porque había pensado que era una tontería sin importancia. Pero lo cierto es que ya eran demasiados días con ese "dulce despertar" y no quería sumar más a la lista…

_ Prométeme que aceptaras ir a un medico. Eso no es normal Ren- dijo Horo. Mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse con lentitud y cuidado, si lo incorporaba muy deprisa, Ren volvería a marearse e inclinarse sobre el excusado, solo que esta vez no tendría nada que devolver.

El solamente se las arreglo para asentir, se lavo la cara y luego cepillo concienzudamente sus dientes y uso algo de enjuague bucal. El olor a vomito era uno muy evidente por lo que no quería que alguien mas tuviera sospechas. Y sobre todo no quería preocupar a Men. Cuando el chico ya debía tener bastantes cosas en las que pensar.

La noche anterior, cuando había llamado a la puerta no le había contestado y eso lo había dejado con una preocupación aun mas fuerte que la que ya tenia antes.

Por ahora no podía hacer mucho… por lo que se dispuso a arreglarse para bajar las escaleras, si tenia suerte, podría estudiar atentamente a su hijo a la hora del desayuno y si era de tener otra "charla" con el rubio, la tendría.

Hao contemplaba todo con cierta sonrisa socarrona. Había dado resultado, lo cierto es que había comenzado a tener sus dudas, pero cuando observo el cuadro de síntomas, definitivamente era indudable que se trataba de un embarazo.

Sabía que ardería Troya, por el carácter que se gastaba el Tao.

Pero… sabia también que su elección había sido la mas acertada, porque después de todo… el era Dios y los conocía a todos ellos mejor de lo que ellos mismos pensaban conocerse.

Sabia que a Horo le encantaría tener un niño… y que a Ren, aunque al principio no le agradara… Terminaría por hacerse a la idea.

Contemplo a Yoh durmiendo en sus brazos, su otouto le había pedido que fueran a la tierra, pero el no deseaba aparecerse por allí, al menos de momento, la idea de dejar que Yoh fuera solo no le agradaba del todo.

Sabia que Ren Tao no lastimaría a Yoh… pero nunca podía saberlo con entera certeza.

El pelinegro no iba a ser muy civilizado que digamos cuando se enterara de que era lo que estaba causando sus síntomas… y sabia que se venia una fuerte pelea.

A Yoh no le hacia bien estar rodeado de esa clase de situaciones en este preciso momento, pero el no iba a prohibirle nada.

Apartándole el cabello del rostro… suspiro.

No le quedaba de otra que quedarse en el cielo, al margen de ese problema, su presencia solamente conseguiría exaltar los ánimos de una manera que no resultaría del todo favorable, ya sin que el estuviera presente, el lio que se avecinaba iba a ser igual o peor que el que se acababa de resolver.

¡Esa condenada pensión daba más problemas que cualquier otro lugar del mundo!

Y vaya que sabia de lo que estaba hablando.

Hana despertó cuando los rayos del sol se abrieron paso a través de la ventana, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y los rayos del sol, despiadados se habían colado en la habitación, al darle una mirada al reloj, supo que el desayuno era en una hora.

Sentía el cuerpo entumido y los ojos se le cerraban… estaba muy cansado, pero también muy satisfecho. Se habían quedado dormidos en las sabanas pegajosas. La incomoda sensación estaba colándose en su modorra… y le atenazaba para que se levantara, era una batalla entre el deseo de sentirse limpio y el cansancio que acosaba su cuerpo después de una noche como la que había tenido ayer.

Un pequeño sonido de disgusto escapado de los labios de Men, le dio la respuesta.

Sintiéndose mas dormido que despierto, Hana apago el aire acondicionado, su

Cuerpo desnudo tiembla de frio… envuelve a Men en la sabana pegajosa, al menos hasta llegar al baño.

Allí, abre el grifo de la bañera… para que el agua caliente la llene, mientras se sienta en el retrete… Men sigue profundamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, sin embargo la ligera expresión de molestia predomina en su rostro.

Y es que normalmente las energías les daban al menos para limpiarse un poco e irse a dormir a la cama que estuviera limpia.

Pero la otra noche había sido tan… intensa.

Que los dejo instantáneamente fuera de combate.

Se aseguro de que al gua de la tina estuviera lo suficientemente caliente, y despojo a Men de la sabana pegajosa, para sumergirlo en la tina. Era lo suficientemente grande para que entraran los dos, se sentó de espaldas a Men, quedando la cabeza del peli plata apoyada en su hombro.

El chico seguía durmiendo, apenas si había cambiado la expresión de ligera incomodidad de su rostro, por una completamente relajada.

Era un baño rápido, mas por necesidad que por otra cosa, además, no quería quedarse dormido en la tina.

Limpio a Men, procedió a darse una limpieza rápida, el único pensamiento en su mente era el de regresar a la cama, estaba que se caía del sueño.

Seco al peli plata y lo envolvió en una toalla, secándose rápidamente, lo levanto del suelo. Había dejado algo de ropa en la cama para los dos.

Cuando termino de vestir a Men con un pijama sencillo y lo dejo en la cama limpia, llamaron a la puerta…

Imaginándose de quien se trataba, la abrió…

Sin embargo se quedo sorprendido al ver a Horo allí.

El peli azul sin embargo se adentro en la habitación como si Hana le hubiera dado permiso de entrar, la única razón por la que el rubio no le grito por abusivo, fue que no quería despertar a Men.

De hecho Horo se acerco a la cama donde había dejado a Men después de ponerle el pijama.

Luego se volteo para estudiarlo a el con la mirada, parecía a rayos x… Hana no sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que estaba buscando, lo que si sabia es que ese escrutinio no le agradaba y que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

El peli azul finalmente suspiro.

_ Tienes una pinta fatal, yo que tu me iría a dormir al menos un par de horas mas.- dijo a la final.

Hana lo miro con el ceño fruncido…

_ Yo me encargo de que Ren no pase por aquí… con solo ver esas sabanas, seria tu sentencia de muerte.- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Y es que las sabanas de la cama en la que habían estado durmiendo estaban manchadas y pegajosas.

Hana suspiro… dormir no estaba en su horario justo ahora, tenia que encargarse de esas sabanas.

Por lo que rápidamente las quito y busco unas nuevas del fondo del armario para ponerlas. Luego busco algo de ropa… para cambiarse el pijama. Sintiéndose muy cansado, como si recién hubiera cumplido 90 años. Sin embargo no era idiota, no tenía ganas de mantener otra charla con el mayor de los Tao. Seguro saldría peor parado en esta ocasión, si es que tenía la suerte de sobrevivir.

Esa mañana en el cielo había sido muy tranquila, Yoh había despertado temprano, a diferencia de los días anteriores y el y Hao desayunaban contemplando el ambiente a su alrededor.

Ellos estaban ubicados en lo más alto del cielo… y desde allí podían observar a los ángeles de todas las clases en sus diversos trabajos.

_ ¿Me acompañas a la tierra?- pregunto Yoh.

_ No es conveniente que se me vea por ahí al menos de momento.- dijo Hao- Pero si quieres ir no seré yo quien te lo impida.

Yoh suspiro… Hao sabia a que a su hermano no le agradaba la idea de marcharse sin el, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Esa casa era un gallinero y su presencia allí solo serviría para alterar más los ánimos.

Yoh se resigno a que tendría que bajar solo, pero sabia que Hao debía tener un motivo oculto para no desear bajar a la tierra, mas allá de su excusa de querer mantener vigilados a los ángeles.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?- le pregunta.

Hao sorprendido, logra disimularlo en cierta medida cuando voltea a ver a su hermano.

_ ¿A que te refieres?- le dice, haciéndose el que no comprende nada de lo que esta hablando.

_ Simple… nos devolviste a Ren, Horo y a mi a la apariencia que teníamos cuando participamos en el torneo de shamanes… y Ren quería asesinarte. Y ahora… debiste haber hecho algo mas y no quieres bajar porque sabes que apenas te vean se va a armar un buen lio. – demonios, lo había adivinado absolutamente todo… Hao aun no terminaba de explicarse de donde le provino a su hermano semejante golpe de lucidez.

Hao miraba a Yoh… disimulando en gran medida su sorpresa, pero ya que su hermano lo había descubierto de esa manera… no podía mentirle.

Y cuando termino de contarle todo…

Yoh se quedo paralizado de la impresión…

3, 2, 1.

_ ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?

_ ¿Por qué? Solo cumplí con mi deber- dijo calmadamente.

_ ¡Los hombres no se embarazan! – le espeto Yoh.

_ Pues tengo a uno sentado junto a mí en estos precisos momentos- dijo Hao.

_ ¡Eso no cuenta y lo sabes! No soy lo que puede llamarse un hombre normal, ya no- dijo Yoh.

_ Podría decirse que tus amigos tampoco, no desde que les di a beber la formula que los devolvió a los 14 años- dijo Hao.

_ ¿Me estas diciendo que es un efecto secundario?- dijo Yoh esforzándose en comprenderlo.

_ Algo así. Además a la larga es algo que los hará felices, más bien deberían agradecerme el regalo. Sabes que los conozco a todos mejor de lo que se conocen a si mismos. Y te recuerdo que desde el momento en que tu y yo comenzamos a estar juntos… ellos dejaron atrás cualquier traza de normalidad que pudieran haber conservado- dijo Hao.

Cuando Hao lo expuso de esa manera a Yoh no le quedo más remedio que darle la razón, pero algo si sabía con certeza: Los días de tranquilidad en la pensión se habían terminado.

Se iba a estallar un pandemónium…

Solo esperaba ser capaz de solucionar la situación sin salir lastimado en el proceso… su empatía era algo que no se debía tomar a la ligera.

Ren estaba sentado en su habitación leyendo un libro, quería ir a ver como estaba Men, pero Horo no lo dejaba salir de la cama después de haber vomitado en la mañana.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso al peli azul.

_ ¿Qué tal esta?- pregunto ansioso.

_ Hana me abrió la puerta, Men esta dormido.- le informo.

_ Al menos ese rubio cabeza hueca ya recupero el buen juicio- mascullo Ren.

Horo tuvo que reírse.

_ No seas tan cruel con el chico- pidió entre risas.

_ Lo deje vivo, eso cuenta como puntos a favor de mi compasión.- fue la respuesta de Ren.

_ ¿Te has sentido mal?- le pregunta Horo, preocupado.

_ No, de hecho me gustaría levantarme de aquí y empezar mi día, creo recordar que Jun me había enviado unos documentos que necesitaba que le firmara… pero aun no me han llegado…

La charla fue interrumpida por alguien llamando a la puerta.

Horo, algo confundido fue a abrir, cual no seria su sorpresa cuando…

_ ¡Yoh!- la impresión lo dejo inmóvil y solo acertó a ver a su amigo sorprendido.

_ Oh vamos, ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma.- el castaño se reía, de su manera característica cuando se adentro en la habitación. Ren se percato de algo que a Horo le había pasado inadvertido…

_ ¿Estas enfermo Ren?- le pregunta Yoh.

_ No es nada serio, solo que alguien tiende a exagerar- dijo, dándole una mirada a Horo.

El peli azul suspiro, no se molestaría… después de todo la convivencia con alguien como Ren se basaba en la paciencia.

Yoh se había percatado de la mirada de Ren, sabia que no podría mentir sobre lo obvio… por lo que…

_ Tengo algo que quiero contarles… - comenzó a decir…

3, 2, 1

_ ¡¿Qué?!- los dos estallaron a la vez sin poderlo creer.

_ Dije que seria algo difícil de entender- se defendió Yoh.

_ No es solamente difícil de entender, desafía todas las leyes de la naturaleza. ¡Los hombres no pueden tener bebes!- dijo Horo.

A Yoh le estaba resultando difícil… pero tenia que hacer que ambos lo aceptaran… de esa manera ambos podrían asimilar más fácil lo que verdaderamente tenía que decirles.

_ Yo no soy precisamente un hombre común y corriente. Ahora soy mitad Dios…Y ustedes tampoco califican en "normales" Hao les dio una formula mágica especial para regresarlos a los 14 años… a ustedes y a mi. Las propiedades de esa formula tienen efectos secundarios desconocidos. Pero uno de ellos es que las personas que la beben, dejan de ser seres humanos ordinarios. Hao cree que es capaz de dar como resultado esto- dice, posando su mano apenas un poco sobre su evidentemente abultado vientre.

Ren permanecía muy silencioso. Tan silencioso que Yoh y Horo comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos.

Horo comenzaba a sospechar algo… pero eran demasiadas cosas para asimilar y aun no terminaba de comprenderlo del todo.

Sin embargo, Ren si lo había comprendido… y poco a poco la estupefacción le estaba dando paso a una increíble furia que comenzaba a brotar a la superficie.

Yoh y Horo fueron contemplando como la mirada dorada de Ren resplandecía con una furia asesina…

_ ¡ESE MALDITO DEGENERADO DE MIERDA!- rugió.

Y Horo instintivamente se encogió en su sitio, que era el más cercano al del Tao.

_ ¡BAJA Y DAME LA CARA MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!- rugía como un poseso mirando al techo, como si de alguna manera pudiera ver a Hao en el- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para jugar con la vida de las personas?! ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡TE MATARE! ¡¿ME ESTAS OYENDO BASTARDO?! ¡Seguro te parece todo malditamente gracioso! ¡PARA MI NO LO ES, CHALADO DE MIERDA! ¡No se como es que un cabron de tu calaña puede ser Dios! ¡POR ESO ES QUE EL MUNDO ES UNA MIERDA!

_ Esto… Ren… No puedes matarlo, ya esta muerto. Yo lo mate, ¿Recuerdas?- Yoh permanecía sentado en la cama junto a Horo y los dos veían como el pelinegro despotricaba furioso contra Hao. Yoh a su vez podía escuchar como su hermano estaba revolcándose de la risa… a cada maldición de Ren, Hao reía mas fuerte… al punto que Yoh estaba teniendo dificultades para contener las ganas de reír, su empatía con Hao era muy fuerte… pero por el bien de su amigo y mas que todo, de los bebes. Se contuvo de reírse, porque podría hacer enfurecer aun más a Ren.

Horo miraba a Ren sin comprender el motivo de su furia… pero tan repentina como estallo, el pelinegro cayo sentado en una silla cercana…

_ ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Horo, el pobre aun no entendía.

_ Te diré que es lo que esta pasando- la voz de Ren salió con una calma…. Que resulto mucho mas aterradora que sus exclamaciones furiosas de hace un rato… justo ahora, parecía asesino en potencia- De alguna manera que solo el maldito desgraciado de Hao conoce, estoy embarazado. Espero un niño. Lo cual para las leyes de la naturaleza es algo ABSOLUTAMENTE IMPOSIBLE.- y allí estaba otra vez ese tono furioso.

Horo sin embargo, estaba teniendo dificultades para asimilarlo.

¿Un hijo? ¿Suyo y de Ren? ¿Era eso posible de alguna manera?

Salió de su ensimismamiento, obviamente Ren no estaba NADA feliz con la idea.

_ ¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que le explique esto a Men?! ¡A mi familia! Ese maldito… ese infeliz.- de despotricar, Ren había pasado a destrozar el mobiliario de su habitación. Todo lo que fuera de porcelana termino en el suelo convertido en mil pedacitos, lanzo almohadas, cojines, bolsos, maletines, lo que encontrara en su camino, pateo las sillas, las mesas.

Yoh suspiro, no lo encontraba divertido en lo mas mínimo, Hao se desternillaba de risa en el cielo, Horo tenia sentimientos encontrados y Ren… furia, confusión, miedo… definitivamente todas esas emociones juntas no le harían mucho bien que digamos, allí no podía hacer nada. Por lo que se levanto y se marcho a su habitación, le había entrado sueño.

Solo acertó a quedarse allí… no sabia que decir al respecto. Perdido en sus pensamientos, sentado en la cama, que era una de las pocas cosas que habían quedado intactas en la habitación.

_ Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición…- a cada palabra que salía de su boca, sus puños iban a dar contra la pared, no importaba cuantas cosas destrozara, cuando golpeara la pared, lo que hiciera, no importaba. No podía sacarse semejante rabia de encima.

Su cuerpo temblaba de la pura impotencia. Y seguía asestándole furiosos golpes a la pared. No le importo cuando sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar… pero de alguna manera tenia que sacarse toda esa rabia, esa frustración e impotencia, la desesperación y el miedo que le invadían.

Cuando ya estaba llegando a su habitación decidió que debía regresar a la de Ren y Horo, porque algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Un peli plata fue despertando lentamente, por un escándalo que se escuchaba a lo lejos que sonaba amortiguado… pero igual era un sonido demasiado fuerte para que pudiera seguir durmiendo, en ese momento el rubio estaba entrando en la habitación con el desayuno.

_ ¿Sabes que es eso?- pregunta adormilado.

_ No- dice Hana- De hecho es raro que mi mama no haya subido a ver que demonios es ese alboroto. Ella no es precisamente una amante del ruido.

En ese instante una voz inconfundible se hizo escuchar.

Men abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Por qué estaría furioso su padre? Y es que debía estar mas allá del umbral para hacer semejante escándalo.

De momento no era buena idea acercarse, solo desear que estuviera bien.

Hana no hizo ningún comentario a lo largo del desayuno, pero le daba miradas de reojo al peli plata de vez en cuando, en especial cuando los sonidos amortiguados de la distancia retumbaban con más fuerza. Pero Men en ningún momento cambio la expresión.

Horo hacia rato que había reaccionado de su ensimismamiento, sentía ganas de detener a Ren, pero sabía que en esos precisos momentos no era lo más pertinente. No a menos que quisiera recibir un buen puñetazo. La habitación estaba a tal grado de destrucción que no sabia que arreglar primero…

Se le encogió el corazón al ver la mancha de sangre que se había formado en la pared, donde los puños de Ren impactaban con fuerza…

Cuando pareció que al chico le faltaron las fuerzas y se iba a ir directamente al suelo, Horo estuvo allí para atraparlo, al mismo instante que la puerta se abría dándole paso a Yoh.

En un movimiento de sus manos, la habitación paso a estar como antes de que Ren la hubiera destrozado.

Ren había quedado en un estado cercano a la inconsciencia… habían sido demasiadas emociones. Además de toda la fuerza que había empleado destrozando la habitación y golpeando la pared.

Al verle los nudillos sintió un escalofrió, estaban en carne viva. Debían doler demasiado aunque Ren no hacia ni un gesto.

Horo se las arreglo para llevar al chico a la cama.

_Iré a buscar un botiquín. – dice, saliendo rápido de la habitación.

No le ha dado tiempo a Yoh de nada. Podía curar esas heridas con solo desearlo, pero algo en su interior le decía que era mejor no hacerlo, al menos mientras esas heridas permanecieran. Sabía que Ren no andaría destrozando cosas.

Las emociones de Ren eran como un vendaval. Eran más que todo el motivo por el cual había regresado.

_ Esto no puede estar pasando- su voz era tan baja que apenas y podía escucharla.

_ Pues esta pasando- dijo- No es el fin del mundo, todo va a estar bien.

_ Es fácil decirlo- fue la respuesta- ¿Por qué Yoh? Simplemente ¿no podía dejar las cosas como estaban? Y no me digas que no podía, porque se perfectamente que hace lo que se le pega la gana sin que haya algo que se lo impida.

Yoh no supo que contestar a eso.

Por lo que simplemente se limito a encogerse de hombros.

Sabia perfectamente que Horo los estaba escuchando, porque podía sentir sus emociones.

Había conseguido el botiquín rápidamente gracias a que se había topado con una de las trabajadoras de la pensión y esta se lo había facilitado casi que de inmediato, pero cuando había llegado no había podido evitar escucharlo todo tras la puerta… y las palabras de Ren fueron como cuchillos.

¿Tan despreciable le parecía la idea?

Haciendo a un lado todo eso… y dando su mejor esfuerzo para que pareciera que no había escuchado la conversación, además no era nada fácil asimilar lo que estaba pasando. En especial para Ren que era el más afectado. Por lo que tenia que centrarse única y exclusivamente en el. Y en evitar que se hiciera un daño irreversible.

_ Yo lo hare- dijo Yoh, dándole una sonrisa y tomando el botiquín.

Horo no dijo nada. Se sentó junto a Ren del otro lado de la cama… con cuidado para no lastimarlo tomo su mano, entre toda la sangre podía verse lo lastimados que habían quedado sus nudillos y dedos, lo que evidenciaba que había golpeado esa pared con toda su alma.

Ren estaba más dormido que despierto, por lo que no tardo demasiado en cerrar sus ojos de manera definitiva, aunque aun en sueños su expresión no era demasiado sosegada.

Yoh y Horo hablaban en susurros para no perturbarlo.

_ No puedo decir que me fue bien al decírselo, al menos no lastimo a nadie. Aunque hubiera preferido que no se lastimara a si mismo- había terminado de vendar sus manos y las había dejado cuidadosamente apoyadas sobre su vientre para que no hubiera riesgo de que se las lastimara ante un movimiento brusco.

_ Creo que fue la mejor reacción que pudiste obtener de el.- fue la respuesta de Horo.

_ Supongo que tienes razón, tu lo conoces mas que yo- Yoh suspiro.- Pero espero que pueda tranquilizarse un poco o esto podría afectar al bebe. Después de todo este no es un embarazo común y es de mas riesgos.

A Horo le estaba costando hacerse a la idea… pero si le preocupaban las palabras de Yoh.

Era mucho con lo que lidiar. Y el también tenia su buena parte de cosas que enfrentar. Y por Ren, tenia que tener la fortaleza suficiente.

_ No lo dejes solo. Se que escuchaste lo que dijo. Y se que te lastimo, pero quiero que sepas que en este momento el puede decir cosas que realmente no siente…

_ Se perfectamente lo que dijo, Yoh. Y si esto va a ser motivo de sufrimiento para el, es mejor dejarlo de esta manera. Ahora, dile a ese maldito que baje.- Horo sonaba feroz, como casi nunca y sus ojos resplandecían con una mirada furiosa.

Yoh suspiro, e hizo lo que su amigo le pedía.

_ No lo hará- dijo Yoh, al cabo de un momento.

_ Es un cobarde.- dijo Horo.

_ _No, no lo soy- la voz de Hao se escucho en la habitación- Pero no creo necesario enfrentarme a todo aquel que cuestione mis decisiones. Tengo millones de esos todos los días, cada minuto, segundo…_

_ Yoh… ¿Cómo soportas a ese cabron?- el peli azul estaba mas allá del umbral de la simple "furia".

_ Porque lo amo. Lo mismo podría decirse de Ren- dijo Yoh- Es mi amigo pero no es como si fuera la persona más manejable del mundo.

Horo no dijo nada. Era obvio que Yoh tenia razón, el mayor de los Tao se gastaba un carácter de los mil demonios, en eso no iba a mentir.

_ Se que podrás con esto.- dijo Yoh- Además, por mas que odies a Hao, se que el también lo sabe.- dijo Yoh.

Horo no dijo nada, solo concentrado en Ren.

_ El se hará a la idea- aseguro Yoh- No será fácil, pero se hará a la idea.

_ Al menos espero que sea uno solo- Horo rio un poco, para alivio de Yoh- No me imagino si es que llegan a ser dos. Es mas… creo que Hao escarmentara un poco cuando esos dos lo vuelvan loco.

Yoh se rio con ganas.

_ No sabia que fueras tan vengativo- dijo entre risas.

_ Ya me conoces- el peli azul se encogió de hombros.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo y no vio ni a su padre ni a Usui, Men comenzó a preguntarse que era lo que estaba pasando. La mesa ese día estaba silenciosa.

Suspiro. Si fuera algo realmente serio ya lo sabría. Además su padre podía cuidarse solo. Entonces, ¿Por qué tenia ese mal presentimiento?

_ ¿En que piensas?- Hana lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando se dirigió a el.

Tan distraído estaba que no escucho lo que el rubio le quería decir.

_ Te estaba preguntando que era lo que estabas pensado- dijo Hana al ver que el chico se le había quedado mirando.

_ En nada en especial- responde Men.

Hana se encoge de hombros.

_ Tengo que salir a buscar mi horario de clases, ¿quieres venir?- le dice.

_ No, tengo otras cosas que hacer.- dijo.

_ Vale, nos vemos luego entonces…- dice el rubio.

_ ¿Te vas a ir tan temprano?- le pregunta.

_ Si, mientras más temprano me valla, mas rápido regresare- dijo Hana, encaminándose a la entrada.

Finalmente estaba camino a su habitación, había quedado preocupado por sus amigos pero no era como si pudiera hacer demasiado por ellos. Además que ya le estaban entrando ganas de dormir y lo mas seguro es que se hubiera quedado dormido al lado de Ren.

Quizá mas tarde cuando despertara (porque sabia que iba a despertar tarde) pasaría un rato con ellos, esperaba que a Ren se le hubiera bajado la rabia, al menos lo suficiente para que dejara de hacer destrozos. Lo mas probable era que no lo hiciera, después de todo se había deshecho las manos contra la pared.

Respiro hondo, estaba molesto con Hao, y eso sumado a todo el coctel de emociones provenientes de sus amigos, estaba afectándolo.

Lo más posible era que si tenía a su hermano cerca, lo agarrara por el cuello.

Esa no era una decisión muy sensata que se dijera, después de todo era el padre de sus bebes.

Si Horo lo encontraba, esa ya era otra historia. No diría ni una sola palabra para defenderlo.

No quería pelearse con sus amigos, y tampoco quería darle la espalda a Hao.

En fin, que situación tan problemática en la que estaba metido.

Suspiro. Y continuo su camino, sentía tanto sueño que si seguía de esa manera se quedaría dormido en pleno pasillo.

_ Pero valla que aire de monotonía tan insoportable que se esta respirando en esa casa- mascullo el peli largo, que contemplaba todo muy aburrido. Hasta sueño tenia.

Lo mas divertido que se dijera, era ver a Ren Tao maldiciéndolo y destrozando la habitación. Nadie mas estaba haciendo algo interesante, y ni siquiera para ir a ver a Yoh, porque sabia que su hermano estaba molesto con el. Y además se había ido a dormir.

Cuando se disponía a dar un paseo, algo lo detuvo.

Un sutil cambio en el aire, que quería decir que cosas interesantes se aproximaban, con una renovada sonrisa burlona, se sentó ante la pantalla.

Un rubio caminaba veloz, maldiciendo entre dientes no haberse llevado un paraguas cuando salió de su casa, estaba calado hasta los huesos mientras hacia su camino rápidamente entre el mar de personas que abarrotaban las calles.

Sin embargo, tenía que ir. Era mejor ir a recoger el horario el primer día que empezaban a repartirlos, de esa manera si tenía problemas con alguno de los profesores (si alguno de ellos era un hijo de puta) podía tener más posibilidades de cambiarse de aula.

Los cupos con los profesores que tenían buen carácter, eran los que siempre se acababan primero. Y como el no tenia paciencia con esos desgraciados que disfrutaban humillando a los estudiantes, quería evitarse problemas. No tenía las más mínimas ganas de perder alguna tarde en detención.

Cuando llego y vio la fila. Suspiro, sabia que iba a ser de esa manera, pero al menos había llegado temprano. Y dejaría de mojarse.

Se detuvo ante el ultimo en la fila y saco sus audífonos y su mp3, era un milagro que siguiera funcionando después de todas las veces que se había mojado, las veces que se le había caído… etc.

Tenía una sensación extraña desde antes de haber salido de casa, una que no se le iba. Y en ese lugar, de pie bajo la fría luz de las bombillas de luz blanca, en la fila para recoger su horario… solo aumento su desasosiego.

Era como si alguien lo estuviera observando, alguien que además deseaba que el supiera de su presencia.

Una especie de llamado descarado… que estaba consiguiendo crisparle los nervios, además su mente daba vueltas ¿Quién seria? ¿Qué querría de el?

Quizá tendría un poco de acción antes de llegar a casa.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, en medio de la habitación en penumbras, sentía las manos muy adoloridas y por un segundo que solo duro un parpadeo, se encontró perplejo. Pero luego recordó todos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar ese día.

Miro la habitación juraría que había destrozado todo lo que podía en ella.

Y miro sus manos, vendadas, recordaba haber golpeado la pared con todas sus ganas, el charco de sangre en la pared de color crema, que se hacia cada vez mas grande a medida que la furia de sus puños aumentaba.

Pero los destrozos, la sangre, todo había desaparecido como que nunca hubiera pasado.

El peli azul que estaba sentado del otro lado de la habitación. Al principio creyó que se había quedado dormido en la silla, pero cuando Horo volteo a verlo…

Supo que estaba despierto, y que algo no estaba del todo bien, además de su pequeño inconveniente…

Se llevo la mano al vientre inconscientemente, no podía terminar de creérselo. Aquello desafiaba todo lo que sabia, todo aquello que le habían enseñado, quizá aquello no terminara de ser una locura en algún momento.

Desde que había regresado a la pensión su vida se había convertido en una interminable sucesión de rarezas, había hecho cosas las cuales no hubiera hecho un año atrás.

Solo permanecieron mirándose uno al otro. Ren intentando descifrar lo que le decían esos ojos, demasiado sorprendido de lo que veía en ellos, además… ¡Eran azules! Tan azules como su cabello.

_ ¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunta Horo, mientras se acerca, tomando su mano libre que estaba sobre las sabanas.

No se había percatado de que sus vendas estaban manchadas de rojo, lo mas probable era que mientras dormía hubiera apretado las manos… lo cierto era que si le dolían pero estaba acostumbrado al dolor.

Solamente asintió, no encontrando la voz y sintiendo la garganta adolorida, seguramente de todas las maldiciones que le había gritado al malnacido de Hao…

Si lo llegara a tener enfrente…

Lo mataría a golpes.

Horo no dijo nada mas a partir de eso, tomo su mano y se dedico a revisarla. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, con mucho cuidado, seguramente para no lastimarle.

Quería preguntarle porque tenía los ojos azules, quería preguntarle que era lo que estaba mal. Pero su voz había decidido irse de vacaciones, al menos de momento, no había manera en que pudiera forzar un solo sonido de su garganta.

No le gustaba ver a Horo de esa manera. El no era una persona que se entristeciera fácilmente, de hecho una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de el. Era que siempre estaba bromeando con todos… (Aunque no lo admitiera y siempre actuara como si le disgustara) lo cierto es que disfrutaba bastante con sus disparates, al menos cuando estaba de humor.

Un rubio iba camino a casa, refunfuñando sobre secretarias obsoletas que hacían perder el tiempo. Aunque al menos su horario era mejor de lo que había sido el año pasado y para eso valía la pena todo el estrés del día, porque se ahorraba más estrés en el transcurso del año. Había dejado de llover pero igual tenía frio, las ropas que llevaba estaban completamente empapadas.

Esperaba que no le diera un resfriado como consecuencia.

Una de esas tardes lluviosas que eran dignas de ser filmadas en una película deprimente, la lluvia caía de sobre la ciudad como una cortina que se llevaba los pensamientos positivos y dejaba únicamente el tedio, eso era lo que el rubio leía en las caras de las personas que veía al caminar…

Aunque además de la lluvia había algo mas en el aire que no le gustaba del todo.

Y había aprendido durante su entrenamiento a que siempre tenia que confiar en sus instintos, estos le decían que algo no estaba bien…

Calado hasta los huesos seguía caminando… no había podido encontrar un bus porque al parecer la ruta a su casa estaba colapsada, no le quedaba mas que irse caminando…

El camino se le hacia ahora infinitamente largo…

Fue en esos momentos que llego ante un edificio que lucia bastante descuidado…

No supo que lo llamo a traspasar la cerca deshecha y adentrarse en ese jardín que desde hacia años debía estar abandonado…

_ Tu eres a quien he estado esperando- dijo el pelinegro que estaba apoyado contra la cerca, de manera que podía decirse casual.

_ No se quien demonios eres, pero seas quien seas has escogido el día equivocado para cabrearme. En serio te lo digo- repuso el rubio. Calado hasta los huesos y enfadado por no haber encontrado un maldito autobús.

_ ¿Estas de malhumor?- dijo en tono que a Hana le sonó como a burla.

El rubio no necesito mas para perder los papeles… se lanzo a atacar al pelinegro, pero fue repelido gracias a que el chico lo bloqueo en el último momento. Lo había hecho con mucha destreza, lo cual revelaba que era un shaman con ciertas habilidades. Estudio con mas atención a ese pelinegro se aspecto enfermizo y ropa formal. ¡Lo había bloqueado con un paraguas! El chico le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado.

_ ¿Ha sido suficiente para ti?

Hana le dedico una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa sarcástica.

_ Ni en un millón de años- le replico, lanzándose nuevamente al ataque.

A pesar de su complexión delgada y su aspecto enfermizo ese pelinegro no era alguien a quien se pudiera tomar a la ligera. Y menos su espíritu acompañante. Era un espadachín de ropas negras y cabello rubio claro, con aspecto algo desequilibrado. Seguro que en sus días había sido un destacado asesino.

Llego un momento en que las fuerzas del pelinegro le fallaron debido a los constantes ataques que Hana le daba. En cierto punto el rubio se sintió hasta agradecido con el pelinegro porque había sido una buena pelea y se le había desvanecido el malhumor.

Con un golpe final, en el que reunió todo su poder le dio fin a la pelea. El pelinegro quedo tendido en el piso. Antes de llegar a la salida de ese jardín descuidado se dio la vuelta para darle una mirada… ¿Se le había pasado la mano al atacarle?

Suspiro, no tenia teléfono móvil y en las cercanías no había taquillas telefónicas. La más cercana estaba a una considerable distancia y estaba cayendo un aguacero…

Y cuando estornudo supo que a pesar de que tomara precauciones al llegar a casa, iba a pescar un resfriado.

Mascullo un par de maldiciones, se devolvió hacia donde había quedado tendido su contrincante y se las arreglo para llevarlo hasta donde estaba un pequeño cobertizo y apoyarlo contra la pared, al menos allí no se mojaría.

Era todo lo que podía hacer por el.

Ya iba con retraso a casa… y de verdad se estaba congelando. ¿Cuál era el afán de su tío con la lluvia?

Realmente estaba comenzando a odiarla.

Hao se rio entre dientes… el que Hana odiara la lluvia le parecía lo mas factible después de las malas experiencias que había tenido gracias a ella.

Pero en lo que a el respectaba no podía odiar ninguna expresión de la naturaleza.

Se dedico a estudiar a ese chico de cabello negro al que Hana había derrotado, uno de sus descendientes… Yohane.

No quería interferir en esos asuntos, de momento no lo veía necesario… ¿Quiénes se creían ellos para pensarse "interpretes" de su voluntad?

Ahora su voluntad se cumplía sin necesidad de que alguien actuara…

Suspiro… ahora es que le venían dolores de cabeza y mejor aprendía a tomárselo con más calma…

Como cosa rara, en realidad sumamente extraña, era un día tranquilo en la pensión, no se escuchaban los gritos de la rubia mayor a las pobres camareras, no se escuchaban discusiones a grito pelado, los pobres muebles estaban intactos… y de hecho no se veía casi a nadie transitar por los pasillos.

Men comenzaba a pensar que se encontraba en otra casa que tenía la misma decoración que la pensión…

Fue en ese momento que se topo de frente con la madre de Hana… ella iba directa a la puerta principal por lo que o no le vio o fingió no verlo…

El peli plata se inclinaba más a pensar que era la segunda. Nunca había hablado con ella salvo en aquella ocasión en la que ella los había mandado a Hana y a el a hacer las compras.

Opto por irse a sentar en la sala a leer un libro que llevaba bajo el brazo, la idea de alterar el silencio encendiendo en televisor le resultaba poco grata…

No quería causar molestias, y quizá ese silencio sepulcral se debía a un motivo en especial.

No pudo evitar percatarse de lo que estaba pasando en la puerta principal dado que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala que daba justo al pasillo de entrada, una chica rubia que tendría la edad de Hana estaba llegando, llevaba un vestido negro, pañoleta roja, y un rosario alrededor del cuello.

Y unas botas algo particulares, que no le iban para nada con el vestido.

Y parecía conocer muy bien a la madre de Hana.

Estudio con algo de interés a las mujeres, aunque intentaba disimularlo porque le parecía de pésima educación quedarse mirando a la gente cuando era obvio que lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo no era asunto suyo.

Fue cuando su mirada y la de la rubia se encontraron. Ella lo miro un segundo más con cierto interés y luego desvió la mirada para atender a su interlocutora.

Al parecer su llegada no había caído de sorpresa.

Una de las camareras llego rápidamente y tomo el equipaje de la chica, la cual despidiéndose respetuosamente de Ana, siguió a la camarera, camino a su habitación.

Despertó… mirando al techo de la habitación, de un color marfil cálido… y supo que había recuperado la voz, por el pequeño sonido que emitió al estirarse.

Trato de no moverse demasiado… para no incomodar a Horo.

Aunque con sorpresa se percato de que el peli azul ya no se encontraba en su lado de la cama…

Sus manos aun dolían mucho, aunque al menos las vendas no estaban manchadas de sangre.

Lo encontró, sentado en la silla junto a la ventana, leyendo un libro…

No era la primera vez que lo encontraba de esa manera, por la expresión de sus ojos, lo que sea que le molestara, seguía molestándole.

Y ya que había recuperado la voz, no quiera seguir torturándose con esa duda.

_ ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?- pregunto.

Horo se sobresalto al escuchar su voz, por lo que Ren infirió que el peli azul no se había dado cuenta de que se había despertado.

Dejando el libro a un lado después de recuperarse del sobresalto, Horo suspiro.

_ Ni yo mismo lo se- respondió…

Ren no se tragaba esa excusa por completo. Aunque no parecía como si le estuviera mintiendo…

Aquello era una maldita pesadilla…

 _¿Vas a seguir en ese plan?- la voz socarrona de Hao se escucho en su cabeza…_

Horo se acercaba a la cama y Ren estaba seguro que no había escuchado la voz de Hao… porque si lo hubiera hecho habría comenzado a decirle de todo.

 __Debiste haberte quedado muerto cuando Yoh te gano en esa pelea. Ahora no me dejas estar en paz ni en mis pensamientos-_ pensó con todo el rencor posible, dirigido exclusivamente a el.

 _Como dije antes, a la larga, me lo agradeceréis.-_ el retintín burlón del tono de Hao estaba consiguiendo volver loco al peli azul.

Horo se sentó a su lado…

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se encogió de hombros…

_ Bien- se limito a contestar.

_ ¿Lo suficientemente bien como para decidir que hacer?

_ No lo creo- admitió Ren sinceramente.

_ Cualquiera que se la decisión que tomes te apoyo- cuanto le costo forzar esas palabras.

Ren se limito a asentir. Algo le decía que en esa situación mejor se mantenía en silencio…

Miro sus manos, aun le dolían por lo que era muy pronto para quitarse las vendas, y lo mas seguro es que si salía de la habitación con las manos así se ganaría que le hicieran preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a responder.

Ya llevaba media hora en la sala, le parecía extraño no haber visto ni al peli azul ni a su padre. A la madre de Hana la había visto al menos dos veces, no haber visto a su padre se le hacia muy extraño… casi nunca se le veía por la casa de un tiempo hasta ahora…

La puerta se abrió a la vez que se escuchaba el sonido de un estornudo y una conversación o mejor dicho discusión entre el rubio y su espíritu acompañante.

_ Le dije que era mejor esperar a que pasara un autobús- decía el samurái.

_ ¡Y yo te hice caso y llevaba media hora en la malparida parada! ¡Que se jodan los autobuses!- y a esta frase le siguió otro estornudo.

Men tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse de su novio.

Venia empapado de pies a cabeza y con clara pinta de que se había pescado un resfriado, además de la mirada realmente homicida que se cargaba el rubio en esos momentos. Una cosa era segura… estaba muy… MUY cabreado.

_ Ummm… - Men se resigno a que no iba a poder seguir leyendo en paz por lo que cerró el libro con resignación.

_ ¿Se puede saber porque hay tanto escándalo?- se escucho la voz de una chica, cargada de frialdad y sarcasmo. A la vez que se escuchaban pasos bajando las escaleras- Hasta un camionero borracho tiene mas delicadeza que tu.

El rubio, muy enfadado se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a quien bajaba por las escaleras y le iba a decir por donde podía meterse sus palabras cuando…

_ ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU EN MI CASA?!- Ese grito se escucho hasta en Croacia, los pulmones del rubio se superaron a si mismos en esa ocasión. En la calle mas de una persona miro hacia los lados sobresaltada, una ancianita haciendo el crucigrama casi se cae de la silla con riesgo de romperse la cadera, una clase de preescolar se puso a llorar asustada para horror de su maestra que no se daba abasto con todos esos niños… un carro se fue derechito contra un poste. En la pensión las puertas de los huéspedes se abrían y los ocupantes de las habitaciones salían a los pasillos, preguntándose unos a otros de donde procedía semejante ruido.

En el despacho de la pensión, Ana suspiro.

Su hijo al fin había llegado a la casa y con el… el maldito escándalo que no la dejaría trabajar.

_ Esa no es forma de tratar a las visitas- la rubia bajo la escalera y camino la mar de tranquila hacia el chico…

Men no se perdía detalle desde su posición en el sofá aunque tenía su expresión de indiferencia bien puesta.

_ Eso no responde que demonios haces tu en mi casa- dijo el. Sin ceder ni un ápice.

_ Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu maldito asunto, en lo que a mi respecta si te mueres en este momento tampoco me interesaría. Y ni se te ocurra que he venido desde tan lejos para aguantarte.- dijo la chica, era muy parecida a su madre (Como no si era su mejor bruja… ejem… digo discípula.)- Solo me he tomado la molestia de bajar desde mi habitación porque tu "encantadora" voz no me deja dormir…

_ Esta es mi casa y puedo gritar en ella cuantas veces se me de la desgraciada gana y ni tu ni nadie van a venir a decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer…- se interrumpió cuando fue incapaz de contener un estornudo.

Y la chica se aparto con asco.

_ No tientes tu suerte. Si peleáramos en este momento barrería el piso contigo. Ahora… ¿Vas a callarte o no?- soltó ella.

_ Vete al infierno- espeto el rubio… tenia ganas de subir a cambiarse a su habitación, rodeando a la chica para subir las escaleras no vio venir el golpe… pero el peli plata si que lo vio venir.

La rubia se sacudió para liberar su mano del agarre del peli plata.

_ ¿Y tu porque demonios te metes donde no te llaman?- le espeto ella furiosa, después de que Men la soltara.

El peli plata le dio su mirada despectiva al mas puro estilo Tao.

_ No dejo que nadie toque lo mío. Y que te quede bien claro, que con este troglodita solo discuto yo. Si tienes ganas de conservar tus extremidades. **No lo toques** – las ultimas tres palabras revestidas de un tono realmente temible.

Hana se había dado la vuelta desde que la rubia había hablado… y no podía más que mirar a su novio con la satisfacción a flor de piel…

A pesar de que se estaba temblando de frio y estaba dejando un rastro húmedo por el suelo no se movía para seguir observando el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

La chica soltó una risa sarcástica…

_Ya veo que algunos tienen mal gusto- dijo simplemente. Con los brazos cruzados y sonrisa despectiva.

_ Ummm- el menor de los Tao le dedica una mirada que parece decir "rubia cabeza hueca"- Como si me interesara tu opinión, además teniendo en cuenta que de no haber aparecido yo te hubieras tenido que casar con el, podríamos decir que deberías estar eternamente agradecida conmigo.

Le dio la espalda a la chica cuya única expresión de sorpresa era que sus ojos se habían abierto un poco mas, del resto se había quedado muda…

_ Mira que eres troglodita. Si querías que se jodieran los autobuses perfecto. Bien podías haber tomado un taxi.- le recrimino a Hana, ignorando olímpicamente a la chica- Ya veras si me contagias ese resfriado infernal que te has pescado.- añadió en tono de clara advertencia.

Los dos subían las escaleras dejando atrás a la rubia.

_ Condenado enano de mierda.- rumio la chica, con un brillo vengativo en los ojos.

A mucha distancia, sobre las nubes, alguien se reía con muchas ganas, se limpiaba constantemente las pequeñas lagrimillas de risa que le surgían…

_ El heredero de los Tao ha sacado las garras- consiguió decir entre risas, a su hermano Yoh que despertaba algo aturdido por el sonido de la risa contagiosa de su hermano.

_ Por favor dime que el y Hana no están peleando- casi rogo. Se imaginaba el pollo que iba a montar Ana en la casa y ya sentía el tamaño dolor de cabeza que le seguiría a ese acontecimiento.

_ Que va… Men ha mandado a paseo a la ex prometida de tu hijo- es la respuesta de Hao- Y lo ha hecho con mucho estilo…

Ante eso se volvió a reír con ganas.

Al escuchar el grito del rubio a Horo le había picado la curiosidad, Ren casi se había tropezado en el baño…

 _Que chico tan escandaloso este…-_ pensó con fastidio. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que esa casa siempre parecía un zoológico o un circo debido al escándalo… no tenía porque sorprenderse. El rubio era escandaloso porque había sido criado en un sitio tan escandaloso como el.

Horo salió de la habitación para enterarse de que era lo que estaba pasando, al parecer el grito provenía de la planta baja, se acerco a la baranda de las escaleras desde las cuales se podía ver hacia abajo sin que las personas que allí se encontraban pudieran distinguir los rostros de sus observadores…

Una chica rubia de la misma edad que Hana estaba ante el, el chico estaba empapado de pies a cabeza…

Se quedo a ver lo suficiente para reírse con ganas… y cuando los chicos empezaron a subir las escaleras se perdió a toda velocidad a su habitación…

No quería toparse en el camino de Hana cuando estaba de tan mala leche… y Men tampoco es que estuviera muy calmado.

El castaño estaba tranquilamente reclinado en la terraza de su habitación dándole una mirada al cielo… suspiro. Finalmente había tenido que bajar sin Hao. Otra vez.

No iba a marcharse de la pensión, se estaba acercando la Navidad.

Y por lo que estaba comenzando a pensar… Hao no iba a bajar en un tiempo muy cercano.

No le gustaba permanecer alejado de el. Pero tampoco quería pasar la navidad lejos de su hijo.

¿Qué hacer?

Al menos nadie lo estaba presionando, de momento.

A pesar de estar empapado de pies a cabeza, y soltar estornudos de vez en cuando, Hana ya no estaba de malhumor, de hecho se podría decir que estaba como en una nube.

La razón: Men le había defendido…

Había mandado a Ana a paseo. Por momentos como esos es que el chico deseaba comprar una cámara de video.

Aunque pensándolo bien con las tres chifladas pervertidas merodeando de un lado al otro… seguro deberían haber tomado alguna foto del momento estelar del día… o mejor, lo habían grabado.

A Hana no le terminaba de quedar claro cuales eran las obligaciones de esas tres, porque era obvio que estaban tan fastidiadas que siempre estaban enteradas al 100 de la vida de las demás personas. (Incluyendo la suya y la de Men)

Y eso le trajo a la mente un pensamiento que lo hizo maldecir en voz alta.

Mil veces mierda.

Anoche no había tomado las previsiones que solía tomar siempre… todo había sido demasiado rápido. Solo esperaba, mas bien rogaba… que no se hubieran escondido en algún lugar de la habitación a grabar o a tomar fotos… solo pensarlo sintió ganas de desaparecer…

Hao lo estaba pasando en grande contemplando a los habitantes de la pensión, y aun tenía la sonrisa burlona por la discusión que habían tenido los jóvenes de la casa.

Aunque lo cierto era que extrañaba la compañía de Yoh, le quedaba claro que no era conveniente que se dejara ver por la casa en esos momentos, no porque sintiera temor de lo que pudieran hacerle Usui y el mayor de los Tao, sino porque temía lo que pudiera hacerle el a ellos si es que su genio se salía de control.

La fecha que se acercaba, Navidad. No era tiempo para grandes catástrofes y desastres naturales. Y seguro que si perdía los papeles los que mas lo pagarían serian las pobres personas.

Además estaba el pequeño asunto de la empatía que sentía su hermano.

Estaba volcando parte de su energía en reducírsela. En esa casa si que había un coctel de emociones potente: Men aun bullía de furia, pero también estaba preocupado por Hana, en cambio el rubio estaba como en una nube, Ana 1era estaba… frustrada. Ana la ex prometida del rubio estaba que bullía de furia, como la lava de un volcán. Usui estaba furioso en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero lo suyo era mas como una furia congelante que otra cosa. Y tenía un solo objetivo claro, partirle la cara a si llegaba a verlo… y en cuanto al mayor de los Tao, eran demasiadas emociones para describirlas todas juntas.

Se rio con ganas del ultimo pensamiento de Hana, que de hecho no estaba nada lejano a la verdad, las tres camareras de la pensión, en ese momento estaban en la habitación que compartían, con las cintas de video que habían rodado, tanto de la discusión de los tres jóvenes… como… de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en la habitación del rubio.

Considero por un segundo la idea de dejar la cinta por ahí… pero lo descarto al imaginarse la reacción del menor de los Tao. Seguramente reduciría la casa a un montón de astillitas y a esas tres, a un montón de carne irreconocible. Y no se sentía con ánimos de limpiar desastres. Y si esa cinta llegaba a manos del mayor de los Tao, bien podía decirle adiós a Japón y prepararse para las horas de trabajo extras que tendría…

Cuando el ruido se apaciguo, una enfurecida Ana se levanto de su silla, su mirada brillando con un resplandor asesino. Sacando de su cajón dos figuras de papel… concentrando poder y recitando un conjuro.

Dos enormes demonios tomaron forma ante ella.

Dando sus instrucciones encabezo hacia el salón. Sentándose tranquilamente en una silla cercana a la ventana.

Ya su tolerancia se había ido a la mierda. Si no iban a dejarla trabajar en las cuentas con el maldito ruido que tenían, al menos la dejarían trabajar en otras cosas que eran tan importantes como las mismas cuentas.

Y ellos iban a echarle una mano, a menos que quisieran irse a vivir debajo de un puente, porque en lo que a ella respectaba quería que todo el mundo se fuera de su casa.

Dándose una ducha caliente que consiguió reducir en gran medida los estornudos, fue cuando escucho un estruendo, alguien llamaba a la puerta, o mejor dicho la derrumbaba…

Tomando velozmente una toalla, secándose como mejor podía y poniéndose los pantalones salió del baño.

Men tenía su lanza en la mano y apuntaba a la puerta. Se apresuro a imitarlo… ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando?

La puerta cedió, con un estruendo aun más atronador, la gravilla formo una nube de polvo, pero aun así fueron perfectamente capaces de vislumbrar a un demonio que se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación.

Hana deshizo la posesión. Y avanzo…

Men lo miro, sin deshacer su posesión y en guardia, lo siguió.

No entendía bien que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero al parecer Hana si lo entendía.

Había estado leyendo un libro… sus manos no le dejaban muchas opciones, la convivencia en la habitación era silenciosa, Ren se limitaba a pasar el tiempo de cualquier manera que pudiera… y las horas, minutos y segundos transcurrían con una lentitud desquiciante a su parecer, como que lo hacían para disgustarle, Horo en el otro extremo de la habitación también leía…

De vez en cuando le preguntaba como se sentía. Si quería que le cambiara las vendas… pero… el silencio que pesaba entre ellos estaba haciéndose insoportable para Ren, no podría soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Se iba a volver loco.

Además, aun no había tomado una decisión concerniente a "su pequeño problema".

Se sentía en un callejón sin salida y a veces tenia ganas de quedarse en la cama, arroparse hasta por encima de la cabeza y permanecer allí dos semanas.

Fue cuando el estruendo interrumpió el silencio, como si de alguna manera la silenciosa suplica de Ren. De que "algo" rompiera ese mutismo entre el y Horo, se había cumplido.

El peli azul prácticamente salto de la cama. Tomando su tabla. Ren tomo su espada pero…

_ Quédate allí- el tono de Horo no era una petición. Y no fue capaz de negarse a obedecer, dejando de lado que no podía aferrar firmemente la espada sin sentir una punzada de dolor en la mano… su brazo temblaba ligeramente.

Abriendo la puerta antes de que la derrumbaran… Horo constato que era un demonio de color rojo… que le parecía conocido de alguna parte…

_ Es uno de los demonios de Ana- la voz de Ren, calmada. Contesto a su pregunta.

_ Esa condenada mujer esta loca, no tenia necesidad de enviarnos a uno de sus demonios a que nos destrozara la puerta, con decirme que bajara tenia mas que suficiente.- despotrico el peli azul.

_ No es una invitación civilizada- dijo Ren, estudiando al demonio con atención- Lo envió a que viniera a buscarnos y que nos llevara abajo a cualquier medio. Y por la energía que irradia, no creo que seamos capaces de destruirlo con nuestra posesión de objetos.

_ ¿Quieres decir que…?

_ Bajemos las escaleras a ver que es lo que quiere- dijo, avanzando hacia el demonio, seguido de un reticente Horo que con el enfado que se cargaba… nadie seria capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

A medida que hacían su camino escaleras abajo, algunas figurillas de porcelana estallaban después de congelarse. Ren temblaba ligeramente de frio… la cercanía de Horo siempre lo producía… y en los últimos tiempos había aumentado hasta limites insospechados… le estaba costando demasiado controlarse para no comenzar a temblar como una hoja…

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan débil? ¡Maldito fuera Hao y sus malditas ideas!

El sonido de porcelana quebrándose a sus espaldas le hacia pensar que Horo estaba tan furioso que no podía graduar y controlar sus poderes, y con su posesión de objetos hecha, el frio era realmente insoportable.

Horo se había percatado de eso, por ello permanecía alejado de Ren en la habitación, cuando era de día, de noche… trataba de graduar sus poderes para que no lo afectaran, no tenia ni puta idea de que era lo que estaba pasando… porque con posesión o sin ella. Podía congelar las cosas.

Queriéndolo o no… ¿Seria algún efecto secundario de lo que sea que les dio Hao para regresarlos a sus 14 años?

Lo mas seguro era que así fuera…

Y eso, sumado a lo de Ren, solo aumentaba los deseos que sentía de partirle la cara a golpes a ese infeliz…

Percatándose del temblor del cuerpo de Ren, Horo se alejo un poco, maldiciendo de nuevo a Hao y a sus inventos locos…

Pero el pelinegro alargo su mano y aferro la del peli azul, acercándolo de nuevo. Esa mirada dorada no daba lugar a dudas, por alguna razón Ren también estaba furioso, aunque bajo esa furia se escondía algo más.

Esos días que habían permanecido en la habitación, Horo se había dedicado a estudiarlo atentamente… a pesar de que el silencio entre ambos era pesado e hiriente, no salía de la habitación y tampoco rompía la tranquilidad. Se limitaba a permanecer allí, a la espera de que Ren tomara su decisión.

Sintiendo que las horas, los minutos y segundos se arrastraban mas lento que nunca solo para molestarle.

Lo cierto era que estaba a punto de estallar.

Finalmente llegaron al salón, encontrándose a Hana, Men y al demonio azul, Ana estaba sentada en una butaca, despidiendo puñales por la mirada, y a su lado se encontraba Tamao, silenciosa y con la libreta que llevaba para realizar el control de la pensión.

_ Bien- dijo Ana, al ver que ya todos los que había mandado a buscar estaban en la sala.

_ ¿Para que nos has hecho bajar?- el tono de Horo era realmente hostil- Podías haberte ahorrado mandar a tus demonios a buscarnos.

Ana le dedico una mirada aun mas mortífera que la que tenia momentos atrás…

Lo cierto era que apenas bajar las escaleras, Hana se había percatado de que su madre estaba de un humor de perros sumamente peligroso, por lo que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato. Y había tragado grueso ante las palabras del peli azul pensando que quizá harían enfadar más a su madre.

_ Visto que lo único que hacen ustedes cuatro es pelear y espantarme a los huéspedes. He pensado que podían hacer algo útil para ahorrarme todo el dinero que tendría que gastar por las fechas corrientes- dijo ella.

_ ¿Cuánto quieres?- Ren la corto por lo sano, no tenia ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

_ Necesito mas de 2.500 dólares, teniendo en cuenta pagar la mano de obra por la pintura… la misma pintura, reemplazar los adornos de navidad que estén estropeados y pagar la mano de obra de los decoradores. Tengo mucho que pagar, y menos huéspedes a los que cobrar.- la rubia los miraba sumamente enfadada.

Ren, que admitía que probablemente el escándalo que había montado en su habitación gracias a su "problema" podía haber causado que parte de los huéspedes se fueran… no tenía reparos en pagar eso. Y si se libraba de esa faena de trabajo mucho mejor.

_ ¿Efectivo o lo deposito a tu cuenta?- pregunto Ren.

_ Efectivo- dijo la rubia.

Ren asintió.

_ Me voy a hablar al banco.

_ Puedes hacerlo de mi oficina.- dijo la rubia tranquilamente.

Ren se encamino a la susodicha… y cierto peli azul iba a seguirlo cuando…

_ ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?- dijo la rubia en un tono peligroso.

Horo la miro impasible. Y un par de adornos de porcelana estallaron por el frio.

_ A tu oficina- respondió.

_ Aun no he terminado de hablar.

_ No me interesa lo que sea que tengas que decir.

Allí, Hana pensó que era más prudente ponerse a cubierto.

Tomando el brazo de Men, lo aparto un poco. La confrontación de su madre y Horo era inminente.

Y cuando la pelea comenzó, lo que podía decir el rubio, era que no se estaban conteniendo en lo mas mínimo. Los demonios de su madre lanzaban ataques a diestro y siniestro. El demonio de fuego lanzaba llamaradas y una lámpara y dos butacas fueron victimas de ellas. El demonio de hielo lanzaba miles de fragmentos de hielo que se clavaban en las paredes y los cuadros y donde fuera posible clavarse.

Horo esquivaba los ataques de fuego… y los ataques de hielo solo servían para aumentar su fuerza. Hana había subido las escaleras seguido por Men, el menor de los Tao contemplaba la pelea con ligero interés.

El peli azul era bastante hábil y fuerte.

Cuando estaba llamando al banco, escucho el estruendo que provenía de la sala, que solo significaba que se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea y por la vibración de la energía, era una pelea de dos personas con grandes habilidades. Suspiro, pensando que después de todo 2.500 dólares no eran suficientes. Apenas arreglo la transferencia de 5000 dólares y acordó mandarlos a recoger en estos días.

Luego salió de la oficina de Ana a toda prisa y llego a la sala, le alivio comprobar que Men ya no se encontraba allí, pero la sala parecía un campo de batalla, completamente destrozaba, fragmentos de madera, cristal, pedazos de tela, plumones… y en el medio de eso, Horo y Ana estaban peleando como si fuera de vida o muerte.

Definitivamente habían enloquecido.

Pensando que tenía que detener esa locura, busco con la mirada su espada… la había tomado en la mano al salir de la habitación, la vio volar por los aires hacia el, Men se la había lanzado desde lo alto de las escaleras, seguramente intuyendo que era lo que su padre estaba buscando.

Sin hacerse esperar Basan salió volando hacia su señor, y Ren realizo la posesión de objetos, y salto, en el mismo momento en que uno de los ataques de Ana iba a dar en el blanco y de hacerlo, Horo saldría muy herido.

Saltando entre ellos antes de que se alcanzaran con sus ataques, expandió su poder espiritual al máximo, y la onda expansiva lanzo a cada uno de los contrincantes contra un extremo opuesto del salón.

Cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayo arrodillado al suelo, odio a Hao aun con mas fuerzas si eso cabía… la posesión se deshizo en el acto sin que el pudiera hacer mucho por evitarlo, y sus brazos temblorosos apenas le sostenían de caerse al suelo.

Horo se olvido de pelear cuando vio a Ren arrodillado en medio del salón. Al principio pensó que un ataque de Ana había conseguido alcanzarle… pero al ver a Ren supo que había sido el quien los había lanzado a ambos a extremos opuestos del salón. Sus brazos temblorosos y su posesión deshecha le advirtieron de su debilidad. Porque no era cosa de Ren quedar en medio de una pelea completamente indefenso.

Corrió hacia el para ayudarlo a incorporarse… justo a tiempo porque las fuerzas le fallaron y se hubiera ido al suelo de no ser por el.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al peli plata que bajaba las escaleras como una centella acercándose a el.

Seguramente estaba tan preocupado como lo estaba el mismo Horo.

Algunas gotas de sangre manchaban el suelo y es que al aferrar su espada se había reabierto las heridas que tenia en las manos.

Men había visto el desarrollo de la pelea y cuando su padre reapareció en el pasillo lo vio pálido, además esas vendas en sus manos le hacían preguntarse que era lo que había pasado para que se hiciera de esa manera.

Le lanzo su espada al ver que estaba buscándola, antes de que Hana se lo llevara escaleras arriba se las había arreglado para subir la espada de su padre y alejarla del campo de fuego, después de todo era un tesoro familiar muy valioso que se transmitía de generación en generación al líder de la familia.

Y si le pasaba algo a la espada sabía que su padre no estaría nada feliz.

Pero cuando había expandido sus poderes para separar a Usui y a la madre de Hana, se había dado cuenta de que algo marchaba mal casi de inmediato.

¿Por qué su padre estaba tan débil? En el pasado esa simple expansión de energía no habría provocado que callera arrodillado en el suelo y que su posesión se desvaneciera por completo y casi de inmediato.

Había bajado las escaleras corriendo antes de que Hana pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo solo pudo seguirlo.

Llego cuando Usui levantaba a su padre en brazos, las heridas de sus manos se habían reabierto y algunas gotas manchaban más el suelo que estaba lleno de todo tipo de residuos de cosas que antes habían sido muebles, cojines o parte de la pared.

Men no había pensado en que su padre pudiera ponerse aun mas pálido de lo que lo había visto al bajar las escaleras.

Pero se había puesto más pálido. Y de cerca podía verle el comienzo de unas ojeras violáceas.

Horo no sabia que decirle a Men, por lo que opto por permanecer en silencio y subir las escaleras con el chico detrás. No había preguntado nada, aun.

Hana también los seguía, más que todo por acompañar al peli plata. Los destrozos en la sala eran cuantiosos. No había quedado nada en condiciones medianamente aceptables, debía comprar muebles, y mas decoración, además de los adornos de navidad.

Definitivamente los gastos se habían aumentado.

Ana, incorporándose de donde había caído y encabezando a su habitación, estaba sacando cálculos de cuanto le costaría reparar los daños… pero realmente se le habían volado los tapones. Y le había servido para drenar un poco toda la rabia y la frustración que había tenido encima.

Después de todo tenia que agradecer eso, con sus reticencias.

Pero no se librarían de dar una mano en la remodelación y la decoración, por supuesto que no.

Puede que a Ren Tao lo perdonara, pero solo porque pagaría parte de la remodelación.

Pero los otros no se iban a librar de eso, definitivamente no.

La silenciosa comitiva llego a la habitación que compartían Ren y Horo.

El segundo poso con delicadeza a Ren en la cama. No tenia fiebre ni nada, por lo que se fue derecho al baño a buscar nuevas vendas para sus manos, porque las otras habían quedado empapadas con sangre.

Silencioso y sintiéndose fuera de lugar, Hana se sentó en la silla cercana a la ventana. Contemplaba a Men de reojo para constatar que estuviese bien, pero el chico solo tenia ojos para su padre.

Parecía creer que a fuerza de miradas podría saber que era lo que había pasado.

Hana sabia que allí no pintaba nada, en esos momentos Men estaba completamente centrado en su padre, pero no se pensaba mover de allí. No iba a cometer dos veces el error de dejarle solo.

Si Men quisiera que se marchara, se lo hubiera dicho desde hacia un buen rato, y sin ningún tipo de inhibición.

Se había enterado de todo, pese a que había decidido permanecer en su habitación.

Definitivamente los ánimos en la casa estaban demasiado exaltados si hasta Ana se había puesto a pelear destrozando su propio salón.

La preocupación por Ren sin embargo era algo que no se le iba a marchar muy pronto.

Pese a que Hao le aseguraba que no estaba lastimado de seriedad, era su amigo y seria muy extraño no preocuparse por el.

Lo único que podía hacer de momento, era librarse de un problema menor, Ana.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras encaminada a la habitación de sus amigos.

Yoh estaba seguro que Horo no tendría reparos de asesinarla en esos momentos, no le cabía duda de que lo haría apenas la rubia abriera la boca.

Le salió al paso cuando estuvo en el pasillo…

_ No vayas.- le dice.

_ Voy a ir, no se van a salvar de colaborar a arreglar la sala. Después de todas las veces que la han destruido…

_ ¿Tu también vas a ayudar en la remodelación?- contraataco Yoh- Pintando y moviendo los muebles- añadió al ver que la rubia abría la boca.

_ También tengo deberes- salió ella por la tangente.

_ Joderle la vida a ellos- fue lo que dijo Yoh, sin cuidar demasiado el lenguaje.

Y la rubia lo miro con un ligero gesto de sorpresa, solo perceptible por sus ojos.

_ No es el momento- insistió- Además con el dinero que Ren depositara en tu cuenta tendrás de sobra. Para los materiales y pagarle a los obreros, además de los muebles y aun te quedara una buena parte. Eso debería ser suficiente para que los dejaras a todos en paz.

Y se devolvió a su habitación, Horo no quería compañía. Suficiente tenía con que Men y Hana estuvieran allí. No hacia falta nadie mas.

Y el en esos momentos también estaba de un humor extraño. No quería estar cerca de nadie.

Tal como hacia un momento los ánimos estaban exaltados para una pelea, la casa se sentía apagada y en ella flotaban sentimientos encontrados, que mezclados con su propio coctel personal. Ya era bastante.

Si no lo amara con todo lo que tenia, el también querría matar a Hao.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la gente que vivía en esa casa?

Joder que estaban todos completamente locos.

Eso era lo que pensaba cierta rubia, que desde que había llegado solo escuchaba ruido. Cada uno más estridente que el anterior.

Y por supuesto, el estelar del día se repetía en su mente cuando pensaba que podía permanecer en paz y tranquilidad…

 _Maldito enano de los infiernos-_ pensaba enfurecida.

Peo no era como si pudiera hacer demasiado en esos momentos para pelear con el.

Y además, era la casa de su maestra. No quería hacerla enfurecer.

Puede que ese montón de idiotas le faltaran el respeto continuamente, pero ella jamás lo haría.

Resignada a que no podía dormir, pensó en algo útil que hacer mientras se hacia el silencio…

Su paseo por la habitación la llevo hasta la ventana, y vio como un chico de cabello negro y ropas oscuras miraba hacia la casa. Pero al parecer se percato de que lo estaban viendo, porque se retiro rápidamente.

Sospechando inmediatamente de el, Ana tomo nota de su apariencia para percatarse si es que volvía a aparecer.

Un pelilargo deambulaba los pasillos de la pensión, invisible e intangible para todos sus habitantes, la casa se había quedado en silencio hacia unos momentos, y podía escuchar a gusto los pensamientos de todos ellos sin tener que aderezarlos con el ruido.

Eso era una ventaja y una desventaja.

La ventaja era, que podía indagar más profundamente en las mentes de todos y así tener material para sus futuros trabajos. Y desventaja, porque su hermano podía presentirlo a la perfección. Después de todo, los dos eran iguales en poder.

De Yoh no se podía esconder como lo hacia del resto del mundo.

Iba en camino a la habitación de las mucamas.

A librarse de ese video.

Mientras Yoh estuviera en esa casa, le gustaría evitar los eventos altamente peligrosos. Y el motivo de que se escondiera de todos los habitantes era precisamente ese.

Despertó lentamente y sintiéndose verdaderamente mal, como cuando se despertaba después de una noche de fiesta particularmente movida.

Sentía el pañuelo húmedo en la cabeza, que le aliviaba la fiebre.

Una mano se posó en su frente, seguro para retirar el pañuelo, parpadeo intentando enfocar la vista.

Solo recordaba el duelo entre Ana y Horo, como había intervenido y luego… todo se puso completamente negro.

Debía haberse desmayado. Eso lo hizo molestar casi de inmediato.

Odiaba ser débil, a lo largo de toda su vida siempre había entrenado, exigiéndose el máximo a sí mismo. Y ahora era tan débil que no era capaz de realizar su posesión de objetos sin desmayarse.

Definitivamente si Hao se le ponía al alcance lo mataría de una manera bastante dolorosa, lenta y desagradable.

No se concebía a sí mismo como su mejor amigo había sido capaz de enamorarse de ese tremendo gilipollas.

Pero al parecer era la temporada de las cosas imposibles. Todo había comenzado cuando se enteraron de que Hao era dios. Luego cuando el, Yoh y Horo volvieron a sus 14 años por simple capricho de Hao.

Yoh se había enamorado de Hao y cuando ellos se habían percatado de ello se habían quedado aturdidos puesto que era algo que no se esperaban.

Y ahora, para finalizar y ponerle la cereza al pastel.

Yoh y el estaban embarazados. De alguna manera que solo Hao conocía la respuesta. Ambos estaban desafiando a las leyes de la naturaleza.

Sus vidas se habían puesto de cabeza en todos los sentidos gracias a la llegada de Hao.

Ahora… sabía que su hijo le demandaría una explicación. La pequeña mano que tenía sobre su frente, apartándole el cabello de la piel húmeda se sentía realmente reconfortante.

Cuando su vista se le aclaro, pudo distinguir los rubíes de su hijo estudiándolo atentamente.

_ Qué bueno que ya despertaste-dijo Horo que en esos momentos estaba entrando en la habitación, se veía muy aliviado.

_Estoy bien-aseguro Ren. No quería que se sintieran preocupados por él.

Aunque sabía que su hijo no tendría suficiente con esa afirmación.

De ahora en adelante tenía que proceder con más cuidado.

Aún no había tomado una decisión con respecto a su otro asunto…

A ese bebe que estaba creciendo en su interior, sabía que a cada hora, minuto o segundo que pasaba… esa vida crecía más en su interior.

Había considerado todas las opciones que se le habían pasado por la mente.

Pero a la final ninguna le resolvería el problema.

La única opción que tenía, pero la que se negaba a aceptar… era:

Dejar que todo siguiera su curso…

Pero… a esa opción se formaban dos interrogantes.

¿Qué le diría a su familia? ¿Qué pensaría Men al respecto?

Para ninguna de esas dos interrogantes tenia respuesta.

Y cada vez que veía a Horo, tan silencioso y a la vez tan atento con él.

Seguro a la espera de que decidiera…

Cada vez que lo veía a su lado, sentía que le faltaba el aire a la sola idea de deshacerse de ese bebe.

No era capaz de matar a un bebe. Menos al hijo de Horo.

Él era capaz de todo por el bienestar de Men. Y estaba seguro de que Horo haría todo por ese bebe… y a fin de cuentas también era su hijo.

Ya era obvio que no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

Y la presencia de Men, atento y silencioso. Pareció influirle aún más en la decisión que había tomado.

Tendría al niño. Pero eso no quería decir que no iba a matar al desgraciado de Hao cuando se lo topara en cualquier lugar… si es que Horo no lo hacía por él.

Horo lo saco de sus elucubraciones cuando se acercó a él, con una bandeja.

_ No quiero que dejes nada-dijo.

Pensó en replicar, pero seguramente ya le había ocasionado demasiados dolores de cabeza para un solo día. Con una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa empezó a comer ante la atenta mirada de Horo y Men.

Cuando sintió la presencia de su hermano en la casa, casi no lo podía creer. Hao se había negado a descender con el a la pensión. ¿Qué clase de asunto podía haberlo hecho cambiar de idea?

Curioso como el solo, Yoh abandono la habitación y recorrió los pasillos de la pensión para acudir al encuentro de su hermano.

Después de que su padre asegurara que se encontraba perfectamente y cortara todo intento de interrogatorio por parte de el o del peli azul… finalmente había decidido abandonar la habitación y dejarlos a solas.

Hana lo acompañaba al parecer perdido en sus pensamientos. Y el no deseaba interrogarlo, si era algo que debía saber, ya se enteraría luego.


	19. Chapter 19

Asomada a la ventana contemplaba el jardín, era como si estuviera buscando algo, aunque ni ella misma sabía que demonios era lo que buscaba.

Hacia un rato leía una novela que dejo de leer el libro que trajo de casa.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Allí estaba de nuevo ese chico de cabello y ropas completamente negras.

Cuando lo vio la primera vez decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Pero ya era la segunda vez que lo veía rondando, por lo que decidió decirle a su maestra al respecto.

La noche anterior salió bastante tarde de la habitación de su padre.

Estaba bastante preocupado y no se marcho sino hasta que su padre se durmió.

El no quería decir nada sobre lo que paso. Por mas que tratara de preguntarle.

Su padre siempre le desvió el tema.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco… siempre fue de esa manera.

No le gustaba que lo contradijeran y se tomaba a la ligera sus propios problemas o heridas en la medida que no afectaran a nadie mas en la familia.

Y ahora que sus padres se habían separado… no lo reconocería en voz alta pero estaba preocupado.

Le alegraba que Hana no lo hubiera dejado solo.

A pesar de que no se lo dijo en voz alta, el rubio lo entendió a la perfección.

Con eso se dio cuenta que habían avanzado un paso mas. Y no podía estar de mejor humor.

Pero eso se enturbiaba un poco gracias a la preocupación que sentía por su padre.

Una mano en su hombro y una sonrisa por parte del rubio, le reconfortaron al menos un poco.

Decidió sacarlo de su mente, por un momento, tenía que concentrarse en sus tareas. Sabía perfectamente que a su padre no le gustaría que sus calificaciones bajaran. Y a él mismo la idea le parecía desagradable.

Abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol le dio de lleno en el rostro. La pereza lo invadía… era muy tentadora la idea de volverse a dormir. Pero no podía permitírselo. Tenia una rutina que cumplir y no permitiría que aquello se interpusiera entre el y sus deberes.

Ya había pasado demasiados días sin hacer nada.

Mantener su mente ociosa demostró no ser la mejor opción para aclararse y tomar una decisión.

De lo que si era consciente, sus ganas de golpear a Hao hasta hartarse no se habían disminuido ni un poco.

_ Tienes una llamada- la voz de Horo lo saco de sus elucubraciones sin sentido, el chico se acercaba a la cama con el teléfono.

Ren lo tomo.

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Hermano, eres tu?- la voz sorprendida de su hermana Jun se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

 _"Perfecto"_ – pensó el mayor de los Tao.

_ Si hermana, soy yo- repuso- Hay muchas cosas que tendría que explicarte, pero no creo que por teléfono sea la mejor manera.

_ Ya lo creo que si. Siento que es una especie de deja vu. Suenas igual a como cuando tenias 14 años. Me iré a Japón apenas pueda. Saludos a Men. Llevare unos cuantos documentos muy importantes.

Su hermana corto la comunicación y Ren le alargo el teléfono a Horo que se había quedado al pie de la cama.

_ Creo que cuando te vea se va a morir de la impresión.- bromeo el peli azul. Y muy a su pesar Ren sonrió, aunque no estaba de muy buen humor que se diga.

Yoh se encerró en su habitación antes de demandarle a su hermano que bajara.

Hao se tardo apenas un minuto para materializarse ante el, sentado en la cama.

_ ¿Llamabas?

_ ¿Qué hacías en la pensión? Si Ren llega a encontrarte no necesito advertirte del lio que se va a armar- le increpo Yoh molesto.

_ No creo que sea peor al lio que armaron Ana y tu amigo el de cabello azul- Yoh se puso más serio aun.

_ No te cuesta nada llamarlo por su nombre.- le amonesto.

_ No me apetece mostrar un ápice de respeto por alguien que maldice mi nombre cada que se le antoja. Y si es que siguen respirando es gracias mayormente a que son tus amigos.

_ Eres un jodido buscapleitos, todo este lio comenzó a causa tuya, no quieras venir a lavarte las manos después de todo el lio que se ha montado.

A veces su hermano le sacaba de quicio. Actuaba como un niño.

_ No me dejare ver por nadie, que tu te enteres de mi presencia es mas que todo a que tienes la mitad de mis poderes, eres mi hermano gemelo y además esperas a mis hijos. Pero… ¿Qué manera tienen los demás de detectar mi presencia?

Y ante eso no tuvo argumento para prohibirle que campara a sus anchas por la pensión.

_ Me aburro terriblemente allá arriba.- dijo su hermano. Y como para acentuar sus palabras a duras penas y pudo contener un bostezo descomunal.

Yoh hizo grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír. Su hermano no lo tomaba en serio cuando le decía las cosas, mucho menos cuando sonreía mientras le estaba reprendiendo.

_ No vaya a ser que por andar aquí abajo vagando estalle otra rebelión de ángeles allá arriba.- le recordó Yoh.

_ Tu si que sabes ser un verdadero aguafiestas- dijo Hao, suspirando y echándose sobre la cama.- Cuando tenias 14 me caías mejor.

_ Mentira- dijo Yoh sonriendo muy a su pesar- por ese tiempo alguien a quien tengo al frente estaba muy ansioso porque dejara de tomarme las cosas como un juego. Y creo que ahora los papeles se han intercambiado.

Hao lo miro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_ A veces extraño a mi hermanito simplón al que tenía que estar vigilando constantemente- comento Hao como quien no quiere la cosa.

Yoh decidió seguirle el juego.

_ Y yo extraño al hermano mayor que me dio una paliza durante la pelea final del Torneo de Shamanes.

Hao se puso serio de repente y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yoh se vio envuelto en un beso fogoso y posesivo que lo dejo sin aire y de no ser por el firme abrazo de su hermano mayor, se hubiese ido de bruces al suelo.

_ Yo no- declaro Hao a escasa distancia de sus labios para volverlo a besar.

El seguro de la puerta se paso con un sonido leve…

Yoh solo tuvo una cosa tuvo clara antes de que todos sus pensamientos se fueran de vacaciones.

No iba a salir de allí en un buen rato.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, el rubio se topo de frente con su invitada indeseada. O mejor dicho, con la invitada de su madre.

_ ¿A dónde fue tu guardaespaldas?- fue el comentario mordaz de la chica.

Hana opto por ignorarla. Se sentía muy mal como para estar haciéndole caso a una estúpida.

Sin embargo debió saber que la chica no lo dejaría marcharse así como si nada.

Y cuando la rubia lo tomo del brazo para evitar su retirada tuvo que aferrarse a todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir para no golpearla.

Por más ganas que tuviera de hacerlo, no iba a ir por allí golpeando mujeres.

_ Suéltame.- le dijo.

_ No se me da la gana.

Hana dio un tirón para soltarse de ella y continúo su camino a la cocina.

Rumiando todo el camino sobre "molestias".

No veía la hora que esa perra del demonio se marchara de su casa, pero era consciente que tendría que aguantar su presencia hasta que su madre considerara conveniente.

Solo esperaba que no se volviera a hacer una escena entre Men y ella, porque en esta ocasión seria el quien la pusiera en su sitio.

El viento revolvía su cabello y ya se hacia rato que se canso de acomodarlo, solo dejaba que el aire jugara con el a su antojo.

Al menos no le tapaba demasiado la vista.

Sentado en la rama de un árbol cercano tenía una muy buena vista de la pensión de los Asakura.

El edificio era tradicional, de los que ya casi no quedaban. Y a pesar de que por fuera se veía bastante tranquilo sabia que esa casa era todo menos pacifica.

Llevaba al menos una semana montando guardia. Esperaba a Hana Asakura porque estaba decidido a pedirle una revancha.

Los primeros días se permitía acercarse más a la casa. Pero cuando una chica lo descubrió, decidió que era mas seguro esconderse para no levantar sospechas. No deseaba llamar la atención sobre su presencia en esa zona.

Tan distraído estaba contemplando la casa…

_ Baja de allí.

Del sobresalto casi se cae de la rama del árbol, lo cual seguramente hubiese terminado en una muerte segura, con el corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho, afirma su agarre y mira hacia abajo para encontrarse con la misma chica rubia que lo descubrió hacia unos días.

Tenía las manos en las caderas y lo veía amenazante.

Estaba de malas. Eso lo podía decir con solo verle la cara.

 _Si cambiara esa cara seguro que seria muy atractiva –_ se atrevió a pensar el pelinegro, mientras bajaba de la rama de un salto.

Después de todo no valía la pena ocultarse si ya había sido descubierto.

_ ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?- dijo ella, ni bien se termino de acomodar.

El solo se dedico a mirarla. No estaba dispuesto a darle ninguna explicación. ¿Quién demonios se creía ella para hablarle así?

_ Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo- contesto en un tono igual o mas grosero que el de ella.

_ Yo no soy quien anda espiando las casas de los demás desde los arboles- declaro ella con un deje de socarronería.

_ No veo en que te afecta.- es la respuesta mordaz que le brinda.

_ Mientras este viviendo aquí me afecta cualquier cosa que se planee contra los que viven en esta casa- contesto ella.- Y si no quieres que te patee el trasero mejor comienzas a dar una buena explicación.

_ A mi nadie me da ordenes- repuso, sacudiendo una mancha de su pantalón negro y mirándola con toda la dignidad que pudor reunir.

_ Si fuiste tan descuidado como para dejarte descubrir te mereces eso y más- declaro ella. Estudiando sus uñas como si verle a el no fuera algo que le mereciera el esfuerzo.

 _Maldita_ \- pensó el pelinegro con resentimiento.

En cambio la rubia lo contemplaba con una expresión socarrona, las manos en la cintura… muy segura de si misma.

El deseo de cambiarle esa expresión de suficiencia invadió al pelinegro con una virulencia extrema.

Sumamente fastidiado el pelinegro trataba de contener las nauseas pensando en cualquier cosa para distraer la mente, pero parecía que mientras mas se esforzaba por distraerse… mas presentes se hacían las muy malditas.

Sabia que era a causa del olor del limpiador que estaba usando en el pasillo una de las empleadas, por lo que le tocaba quedarse tranquilo y esperar a que se terminara la limpieza.

No le apetecía dar un paseo por la pensión (andar dando lastima por los pasillos, mas bien).

Claro que eso jamás se lo admitiría en voz alta.

Horo lo trataba como un inválido, le subía la comida, lo ayudaba a levantarse cuando tenía que ir al baño, y lo auxiliaba a incorporarse en la cama a la hora de las comidas.

Lo que mas le jodia era que necesitaba de esa ayuda y no podía reclamarle al peli azul por tratarlo como si fuera débil…

Porque en esos momentos _era_ débil.

Reconocerlo le costaba, demonios si no.

Una peli verde subía en esos momentos a un avión privado de su familia, acompañada de su siempre fiel espíritu acompañante en dirección a Japón, estaba ansiosa por ver a su sobrino, de hecho le llevaba un regalo.

Y también tenia mucha curiosidad por ver a su hermano, después de terminar la comunicación pensó que sin duda eran imaginaciones suyas haber escucharlo la voz de su hermano como si volviese a tener 14 años…

Eso era imposible… ¿verdad?

Sin embargo no podía dejar de darle vueltas a eso, desde que converso con Ren, además… acababa de divorciarse y estaba un poco preocupada por la estabilidad de su familia.

Su viaje a Japón no seria una visita corta precisamente, su padre bien que podía hacerse cargo de los asuntos familiares en China. Lo hizo perfectamente por un buen tiempo antes de que ellos fuesen capaces de hacerse responsables.

_ ¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Jun Tao?- como siempre Lee Brus Long era muy intuitivo.

_ Si, me preocupa mi familia.- le contesto. Después de todo el era en quien más podía confiar, además de su única compañía aparte de los de su propia familia.

_ Ellos son fuertes, seguro estarán bien.

_ Eso espero, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme demasiado, será que aun tengo el complejo de hermana mayor sobreprotectora.

_ Eso no es malo, después de todo son las personas importantes para ti.

_ Solo espero que mi preocupación sea infundada.

_ Ya veras que si, Jun Tao- le tranquilizo el peleador con una sonrisa.

El peli azul suspiro intentando mantenerse calmado, después de todo Ren era una persona de carácter difícil y estaba embarazado. Definitivamente una mala mezcla.

Pero así con pésimo carácter y todo, lo amaba. Por lo que le tocaba bañarse en paciencia.

Cuidaba devotamente del pelinegro, y rogaba que Hao se le pusiera a mira para caerle a golpes. ¡Por todos los demonios! Esa clase de cosa no se hacia sin consultarle a la gente.

Ren no pidió estar embarazado, y el, ciertamente no pidió un hijo.

No se sentía capaz de semejante responsabilidad, y no era un secreto el efecto negativo que tenia en Ren.

Pero… tenia tiempo de sobra para pensar en la situación, sentía un vacio en el pecho permanente desde que toda aquella realidad empezó. Y cada día cuando contemplaba lo débil que estaba Ren… simplemente la situación estaba sobrepasándolo.

Una cosa era segura, no se iba a dar el lujo de dejarse caer.

Tenia que ser fuerte por Ren.

El pelinegro aun no tomaba una decisión al respecto, pero cuando la tomara, el la apoyaría sin importar nada mas.

No podía comprender a Ren en esos momentos por lo que no podía darse el lujo de juzgarlo o ponerle impedimentos una vez que se decidiera por un curso de acción.

Pero eso no significaba que fuese a dolerle menos si es que la decisión de Ren no era favorable para la criatura.

Había muchas cosas que tener en consideración, si a el no le hacia gracia pensar en deshacerse de la criatura… a Ren tampoco debía de hacérsela.

Pero si aun así decidía que lo mejor era que esa criatura no viniese al mundo, era su deber permanecer a su lado.

Un fuerte ruido proveniente del jardín lo saco de sus elucubraciones, se fue lo mas rápido que pudo a una de las ventanas para ver que era lo que estaba pasando…

La pelea empezó casi desde el segundo en que la rubia termino de reírse. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

Peleaba con toda la mala leche que tenia acumulada desde la derrota sufrida a manos de Hana…

La joven era demasiado rápida, además que empleaba más de un espíritu en su posesión. ¿Cuántos espíritus controlaba?

Pero que lo mataran si es que no estaba disfrutando de esa pelea.

A diferencia de la pelea que sostuvo con Hana, una en la que imperaba el deber, en esta ocasión estaba peleando porque a el se le daba la regalada gana de hacerlo.

No tenia la carga de estar cumpliendo los deseos de alguien más.

La somnolencia lo invadió apenas alcanzo la cima. Su cuerpo cayo pesadamente a la cama y poco después sintió a su hermano retirarse de su interior y tenderse a su lado.

Estaba a punto de quedarse profundamente dormido cuando una sutil caricia en su frente le hizo espabilarse.

_ Me sorprende que puedas dormir con el alboroto que hay en esta casa- Hao sonaba profundamente fastidiado y el no pudo mas que reírse. Sabía a lo que su hermano se refería.

_ Supongo que es porque estoy acostumbrado, además no me parece desagradable.- contesto.

Hao se encogió de hombros en un gesto muy suyo, no parecía tener intenciones de marcharse pronto, se veía cansado…

_ No voy a poder dormir jamás- se quejo por lo bajo.

A lo que Yoh tuvo que reírse, su hermano no le dejo demasiadas alternativas. No sabia como siendo gemelos podían ser tan benditamente diferentes.

Hao tenia el sueño muy ligero, sin importar que tan cansado estuviese, en cambio Yoh podía seguir durmiendo así hubiese una estampida de toros en sus narices.

Quizá el que Hao no pudiera dormir con ruido se debía a su vida pasada siendo un guerrero apache.

Yoh se compadeció un poco de su hermano, después de todo el que tenia el peso de los deberes era Hao, por lo que concentrando solo un poco de su energía, le dio a su cansado hermano el pequeño empujón que necesitaba para finalmente quedar dormido.

Le despejo el rostro de sus largos mechones de cabello y lo contemplo por un momento antes de que el cansancio volviera a hacerle mella.

Desde la ventana, no solamente Horo contemplaba la pelea, Chocolove se le unió casi a los 2 minutos y luego llegaron las camareras de la pensión, que siempre estaban en todas partes…

La única que faltaba por contemplar aquello era Ana, pero la rubia estaba demasiado ocupada con lo que se refería a remodelar la pensión como para estar viendo la pelea de un par de niños.

 _De la oscuridad provenía, de la oscuridad se alimentaba._

 _Los hechos en la superficie lejos de estar en sus planes, aun así le beneficiaban._

 _Después de todo, un buen combate era entretenido en un mundo tan aburrido como el que se estaba viviendo en presente._

 _Demasiada paz en un mundo patético repleto de humanos inservibles._

 _Hacia mucho tiempo que cometió el error de depositar las esperanzas en un combatiente del Torneo de Shamanes. Pero por supuesto que no era uno cualquiera… después de todo para cargar con las esperanzas de un ser oscuro y milenario como el… tenia que ser bastante fuerte y lleno de crueldad._

 _Pero… Hao Asakura resulto poco más que una decepción._

 _Lejos de construir la tierra soñada donde solo habitasen shamanes… dejo el mundo tal y como estaba…_

 _¿Qué demonios paso con esos fantásticos ideales que el muchacho ostentaba?_

 _No podía dejar de preguntárselo al principio, pero ahora le daba lo mismo._

 _Cobraría fuerza y se encargaría de construir esa tierra con la que soñaba, pero primero tenia que sembrar la destrucción._

 _Y a quien pensaba destruir primero era a Hao Asakura. Y a todos aquellos que fueran importantes para el._

 _Porque hasta en eso había cambiado._

 _Tenía muchas razones para llevar a cabo lo que pensaba hacer… Pero si tenia que ser sincero… lo hacia porque estaba aburrido, llevaba mucho tiempo estando aburrido._

 _Y esa monotonía en que el mundo estaba sumido no hacia más que exasperarle en cierta forma._

Abrió los ojos de repente, como si le hubiesen soplado en la oreja para despertarlo. Al menos esa era la impresión que le daría a quien lo estuviese observando.

Hao se incorporo con pereza en la cama, le gustaría seguir durmiendo pero el deber llamaba… al darse la vuelta para darle una ultima mirada al rostro durmiente de su hermano, supo quienes lo habían despertado.

_ Vaya que son inquietos.- comento bajito, posando la mano en el vientre abultado de su hermano…

Sabia que ya no podría volver a dormir, por lo que fastidiado se incorporo, poniéndose su capa, (por mas invisible que fuera no iba a andar desnudo por media casa)

Tenía un pendiente antes de poder regresar junto a su hermano, el tiempo que tenia para pasar en la tierra junto a Yoh era limitado.

Sin embargo esa sutil llamada de auxilio debía ser atendida a la brevedad posible.

La somnolencia era tan irritante, pero no podía hacer nada para salir de ella. Sus ojos pasaban mas tiempo cerrados que abiertos, ya no importaba si había ruido a su alrededor, si la luz se colaba por la ventana, y luchar para mantener los ojos abiertos… le cansaba muchísimo mas.

Llego al punto que no podía mover ni los parpados… sabia que Horo estaba muy preocupado. Siempre fue bueno leyéndolo, (Horo era un libro abierto) el peli azul estaba desesperado por que acudieran a un medico y si aun no lo hacia era porque Ren a pesar de encontrarse en ese estado se las arreglaba para imponerse en lo que le involucraba. No tenia ganas de ser tratado como un fenómeno de feria.

Los hombres no se embarazaban y si no es que mataban al medico de la impresión al contemplar algo naturalmente imposible… seguramente serian perseguidos por un montón de curiosos y ambiciosos.

Y Ren no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con eso. Mucho menos a exponer a esa pobre criatura que no tenía culpa de nada y era completamente inocente de lo que su presencia generaba.

Cuando escucho la puerta abriéndose, pensó que era Horo… pero pronto salió de su error al escuchar una voz familiar… la voz del desgraciado que era culpable de ese embrollo.

_ ¿Estas despierto?

_ Maldito infeliz- se las arreglo para decir.

_ No estas tan mal como pensaba si tienes energía para insultarme.- la voz tenía un tono socarrón.

_ No tienes idea de cómo deseo partirte la cara- mascullo el pelinegro.

_ ¿Así me saludas después de todos estos años? Vaya que necesitan una clase de buenos modales.

_ Me sabe a mierda lo que pienses de mí.

Hao suspiro, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Y tuvo que contener la risa al constatar el nerviosismo que el pelinegro sentía por su acción.

_ Si quisiera hacerte daño, lo hubiese hecho hace muchísimo tiempo- dijo Hao- Mi intención no es esa, y en realidad vine porque alguien pidió mi ayuda.

Y ante eso… Ren se las arreglo para abrir los ojos y mirarlo pidiéndole una explicación.

Pero al parecer Hao no estaba dispuesto a darle ninguna.

Todas las señales de alarma se encendieron cuando vio como Hao posaba su mano a escasa distancia de su vientre pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

Ese gesto le robo una sonrisa casi imperceptible al peli largo.

Por mucho que se hubiese quejado a un principio el pelinegro protegería a ese bebe. No podía dejarlo en mejores manos.

La somnolencia empezó a desaparecer, lo mismo que la debilidad exagerada que lo aquejaba, ahora podía incorporarse en la cama, de hecho… se sentía como un roble.

Pudo detallar mejor la figura a su lado, y la luz que emanaba.

Eso despejo cualquier sentimiento de temor que pudiera tener al respecto, aunque el tipo seguía pareciéndole un pesado… tenia la misma expresión de Yoh.

Era absurdo en cierta manera (después de todo eran hermanos gemelos) pero antes, por mas que fueran dos gotas de agua salvo por el largo del cabello y la vestimenta. Podrían decir que Yoh era luz y Hao era oscuridad.

Pero ahora, el mito quedaba desmentido de alguna manera, la primera vez que conoció a Hao, le pareció que era un sujeto desagradable, y durante la pelea final en el Torneo de Shamanes. El tipo le pareció la encarnación misma del demonio.

La vida podía ser irónica en muchas maneras, concluyo.

No tuvo mucho tiempo mas para reflexionar, porque Hao se levanto de la cama, y tan intempestivamente como llego, desapareció dejándolo a solas.

Una fastidiada rubia cerró bruscamente la carpeta que hasta hacia momentos estaba revisando. La asustada empleada que se encontraba en el despacho no pudo más que rogarle a todas las deidades que recordaba que el aparente malhumor de su jefa no fuese por su culpa.

_ ¿Señora Ana?- reunió el valor para hablarle con voz trémula.

_ Ve a la habitación 319 y dile a la chica que encuentres allí que quiero que venga a mi oficina ahora mismo- dijo la rubia en su tono de siempre, ignorante al malestar que le causo a la empleada.

La muchacha, mas que aliviada salió del despacho mas veloz que alma que lleva el diablo.

Cansada (aunque eso no disminuyo su determinación) la peli verde avanzo con paso decidido al auto que la esperaba. Con las prisas estuvo a punto de dejar el equipaje, y eso que no andaba precisamente ligera de valijas.

Por suerte el personal de su familia era bastante eficiente en todos los aspectos (incluido ese) si era sincera la preocupación por su hermano no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. La invadió repentinamente cuando llegaba a casa de uno de sus viajes de negocios.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaron Ren y Jeanne antes de que su hermano partiera a Japón con Men. Después de todo su sobrino era un niño muy inteligente para su edad, y que odiaba las mentiras por sobre todas las cosas.

Ella no deseaba ni imaginar que era lo que pasaría si es que Men llegaba a enterarse del divorcio de sus padres de manera inadecuada.

El aguijonazo de preocupación que la invadió estaba directamente relacionado con su hermano, su instinto protector inmediatamente entro en guardia.

Solo se relajo un poco cuando el auto emprendió la marcha.

Le costo levantarse a pesar de que se sentía bien, sus piernas temblorosas tardaron en estar aptas para soportar su peso.

Salir de la cama fue una bendición como sentir un peso abrumador abandonar sus hombros, una leve sonrisa instalándose en sus labios. Su malhumor difuminándose, fue en ese momento que le dio la razón a Horo.

Su irritabilidad se debía en gran medida a estar confinado en una cama las 24 horas al día, los 7 días de la semana… el era una persona muy activa que no gustaba de permanecer sin hacer nada por mas de una hora. Y estar relegado a una cama, encerrado entre cuatro paredes lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Hizo una mueca al pensar que le debía su tan ansiada libertad a Hao…

 _Al mismo cabron que comenzó todo este problema en primer lugar-_ pensó con cierto resentimiento. Aunque admitía que por el momento mas valía una tregua.

Un sonido interrumpió sus elucubraciones, tardo al menos una fracción de segundo en percatarse de que era su estomago, se sonrojo furiosamente y decidió que lo primero era bajar a buscar algo de comer.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de pelear los dos críos en el jardín, Horo se dio cuenta de que paso al menos 20 minutos en la escalera como todo un curioso. ¡Ren lo iba a matar!

_ ¿Qué haces aquí parado?

 _Hablando del rey de Roma y este que se asoma-_ pensó el pobre peli azul cuando se recupero de la impresión. Lo que menos se esperaba era toparse con Ren…

 _Un momento…_

_ ¡¿Qué demonios haces fuera de la cama?!- un peli azul lo señalaba casi que acusadoramente.

Ren solo atino a mirarlo mientras contenía las ganas de reírse en su cara… pero vaya que le estaba costando.

_ Es obvio que si estoy fuera de la cama es porque me siento mejor. Además estaba cansado de estar encerrado y tengo hambre.- hablaba mientras bajaba las escaleras sin dejarle al peli azul tiempo de reacción.

El chico finalmente suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa siguiendo a su pelinegro, escaleras abajo.

La preocupación seguía allí pero estaba relegada al fondo de su mente.

Ren parecía sentirse mejor y estaba de muy buen humor a diferencia de toda la semana anterior. Por ello tuvo que agradecer (aunque con reticencia) a Hao.

Bajo las escaleras detrás del chico en dirección al comedor.

Morateado pero feliz, el pelinegro regreso a su posición de vigía. Después de todo su razón para estar en esa casa era su revancha pendiente con Hana Asakura, no quería que su hermana interfiriera en ello pero sabia que nada podía hacer al respecto.

 _No se porque las mujeres se cargan ese carácter-_ pensó el pobre chico.

Y es que su hermana era bastante similar a la chica rubia con la que recién sostuvo un combate.

Pensó con cierta satisfacción que a pesar de que la rubia era bastante pagada de si misma, el la igualaba en fuerza.

Hizo una mueca cuando una punzada de dolor en su frente se hizo presente. Seguramente le saldría otro moratón en la cara.

 _Al menos ella no quedo mucho mejor._

Cuando llego a su habitación, ansiosa por darse una ducha y tal vez dormir un rato, cual no seria su sorpresa que una empleada de la pensión llamo a la puerta y le informo que su maestra deseaba hablar con ella.

Nada satisfecha con tener que recorrer la casa de nueva cuenta y con ese aspecto, la rubia se resigno a su destino y deshizo el camino para luego enrumbar al despacho de su mentora.

Llamo ligeramente a la puerta e ingreso en la habitación después de obtener la respuesta afirmativa.

La rubia mayor la recibió con la ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados.

_ Realmente no me puedo creer que te hayas peleado. ¿Con quien ha sido?- fue el recibimiento.

_ Con un intruso, no tengo idea de que quería.- dijo la chica.

_ Al menos es un alivio que no haya sido con Hana. Aunque por como van, no creo que tarden mucho en destrozar media pensión- dijo la rubia mayor, con cierta resignación.

_ Es un completo grosero.- fue la justificación que dio la mas joven.

A su pesar Ana tuvo que reír. Demonios que la generación de relevo estaba resultando tener más carácter que la suya.

Ella solo se preocupo por Yoh desde que la escogieron como su esposa. Pero por más brillante que fuese su alumna se le notaba a la legua que su hijo Hana le importaba un demonio, la chica no ocultaba que despreciaba al rubio pese a que este fue escogido para ser su futuro esposo.

Claro que eso quedo cancelado debido al noviazgo de su hijo con el heredero de los Tao.

_ No voy a decir que no tengas razón… quizás si dejaras de provocarle cada vez que lo ves por los pasillos- comento la rubia como quien no quiere la cosa.

Y ante eso su alumna desvió la mirada.

La chica no dijo nada, pero Ana no lo necesito. Aquello era muy sencillo de deducir. La joven estaba resentida, después de todo su "prometido" le fue infiel desde antes de conocerla. Y para rematar con un chiquillo.

Porque por más que Men Tao estuviese bastante desarrollado para su edad, no dejaba de ser un chiquillo.

_ Bueno, eso era todo. Si vuelves a cruzarte con este intruso no dudes en luchar contra el. Necesito saber que es lo que busca en mi pensión. Lo que menos quiero son más problemas de los que ya tengo que manejar.

La chica asintió y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Ansiosa por subir las escaleras a tomar ese tan necesitado baño.

Su visión se hacia cada vez mas borrosa encerrado en su habitación completamente solo intentaba buscarle algo de sentido a su libro de Historia.

Llevaba al menos diez minutos varado en la misma página porque su visión estaba borrosa y la somnolencia le estaba ganando la partida.

Sin faltar a la verdad se sentía fatal. Su cuerpo estaba débil y tembloroso. Tenía mucho frio pese a que la calefacción estaba encendida.

No tenía apetito pero en cambio le dio por tomar demasiada agua. Al extremo que le dejaron una jarra para el solo en la mesilla de noche junto a su cama.

Men le dirigía miradas preocupadas de reojo… Hana sabia que el chico también estaba preocupado por su padre, por ello hacia al menos una media hora le aseguro a su novio que estaría bien y le pidió que fuera a hacerle compañía a su padre.

Con sus reticencias el peli plata se retiro de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ya plenamente resignado a que no podría hacer nada, el rubio cerró el libro de historia y se incorporo con mucho esfuerzo de la silla del escritorio. Sin embargo las piernas no le respondieron y se fue de bruces al suelo sin poder hacer mucho antes de caer salvo posar las manos entre su rostro y el duro suelo.

Para el momento en que su cabeza dio contra la madera, Hana Asakura estaba inconsciente.

El pelinegro soltó un largo suspiro cuando vio el comedor completamente vacio, y eso que faltaba poco tiempo para la hora de almorzar.

Tenía tanta hambre… ¡¿Dónde demonios estaban todos?!

El almuerzo no se serviría hasta que todos llegaran al comedor. Era una medida que la rubia de los infiernos (Ana) tomaba para ahorrar dinero.

Estaba tan hambriento que le daría la mitad de su fortuna al que le pusiera algo de comer delante.

Y al parecer sus suplicas fueron escuchadas porque una bandeja fue dejada ante el… dirigió una mirada interrogante a Horo antes de destaparla.

_ Es el desayuno- le explico- A estas alturas debe estar frio… - lo ultimo lo dijo un poco avergonzado.

Horo se sentó a su lado y tuvo que contener la sorpresa ante la forma voraz del pelinegro de devorar el desayuno…

Fastidiado, el peli plata recorría la pensión esperando que su novio terminara de estudiar, el término con sus tareas desde el día anterior pero sabia que el rubio era un caso perdido en lo que a deberes se refería.

Y si el estaba en la habitación estaba seguro que lo que menos pensaría Hana en esos momentos seria estudiar.

Se sonrojo ligeramente al pensar en eso. _Rubio pervertido._

Le dio un vistazo al reloj y dando un suspiro se encamino a la habitación, ya era casi la hora de almorzar y del rubio ni sus luces.

Lo más probable era que estuviese dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el libro.

_ Hana- llamo a la vez que abría la puerta- Ya es hora de almorzar así que vine a buscar…

Se interrumpió cuando vio al rubio tirado en el suelo, fueron demasiadas cosas que pasaron por su cabeza en una infinidad de segundo.

Se quedo paralizado por lo que parecieron horas, pero apenas pasaron dos minutos antes de arrodillarse junto al rubio, algo inseguro de cómo proceder y con la preocupación como una gran presión en el pecho, comprobó la respiración del rubio. Era trabajosa.

Y posándole una mano en la frente, la tuvo que retirar casi que de inmediato por la intensa fiebre.

No quería dejarlo solo pero no tenia demasiadas opciones.

Tenia que salir a buscar ayuda.

Pero… ¿a quien?

Cuando finalmente pensaba que podía dormir tranquilo los agitados pensamientos del menor de los Tao lo alcanzaron.

Y decidió hacerse cargo del problema antes de que Yoh se diera cuenta y se preocupara innecesariamente.

Le pareció un poro extraño no haberse percatado antes de la enfermedad del rubio, pero teniendo en cuenta sus actividades previas a lo largo del día no es como si pudiese decir que estaba concentrado.

Suspiro y se levanto, antes de que le diera más flojera.

Tomo su capa y emprendió el camino a la habitación del rubio.

 _Con una media sonrisa en su retorcido rostro lleno de maldad, contemplaba la columna de oscuridad que estaba ante su improvisado trono. En la cual podía verse la imagen de un muchacho rubio sumido en la inconsciencia. Un pequeño comienzo a su plan. Porque estaba seguro que conseguiría llamar la atención con lo que acababa de hacer._

Subió las escaleras velozmente sin importarle los reproches que Horo le hiciera, no sabia que pasaba. Pero algo andaba mal.

Podía sentirlo.

Su primer pensamiento en esos momentos era encontrar a su hijo, asegurarse que se encontraba a salvo.

Sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado, apuro el paso para alcanzar la habitación de su hijo.

Cuando llego hasta el pasillo de la habitación del rubio, encontró a Men que se dirigía velozmente a las escaleras pero se detuvo al verle. La expresión del chico era inescrutable, pero en su mirada se podía leer el miedo, tenia que darle crédito porque el mocoso sabia como controlarse a si mismo.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos hiciera algún movimiento se escucharon pasos apresurados.

_ ¡Justo a ti quería verte, infeliz!- la voz furiosa de Ren Tao resonó en el pasillo lo mismo que su apresurado acercamiento al castaño de pelo largo.

Horo quiso detener al pelinegro, pero Ren fue más rápido y se lanzo directo al frente.

El peli azul estaba seguro que Ren no conseguiría asestar un golpe a Hao…

Pero cual no seria su sorpresa cuando el puño del mayor de los Tao, acertó en el pómulo del peli largo.

Ren se quedo paralizado ahí mismo de la impresión, no pensó que seria tan sencillo golpear a Hao, sin embargo su puño acababa de impactar en el rostro del peli largo sin mayores dificultades y aun no recibía una respuesta…

Lo estudio con la mirada, esperando su reacción.

Horo contenía la respiración, estudiando al peli largo…

Men se reprocho a si mismo quedarse contemplando la escena sin moverse.

¡Que Hana estaba inconsciente, joder!

El pensamiento lo hizo salir de su torpe ensimismamiento y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Tenia que buscar a la madre del rubio.

Sabía que la mujer no le tenía ninguna estima, pero en esos momentos tendrían que dejar de lado su desprecio mutuo.

Un desmayo no era cosa de juego…

 _Rubio troglodita. ¡Debiste avisar si es que te sentías tan mal!_

Respirando hondo, se preparo para tener paciencia con la madre de su novio.

El tiempo de alguna manera se congelo en ese pasillo de la pensión, los tres individuos completamente inmóviles. Ren sin creerse del todo que consiguió golpear a Hao, y mirando su puño estupefacto. Horo, sin creerse lo que acababa de ver y… nervioso por lo que podría pasar a continuación.

Y Hao, solo estaba allí inmóvil, con los puños bien apretados y su largo cabello cubriendo su rostro, por lo que era imposible saber que demonios era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Si, definitivamente una situación para descolocarle los nervios a cualquiera. ¿Verdad?

Finalmente, el mundo pareció retomar su marcha lentamente.

Hao, ignorando plenamente a los otros dos, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hana.

Parecía que el peli largo aun funcionaba a cámara lenta, los otros dos se miraron entre ellos, idénticas expresiones de perplejidad en sus rostros.

Ren decidió que era mejor ir a buscar a su hijo, pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, el brazo de Horo lo retuvo.

Se dio la vuelta para ver que sucedía… y solo pudo quedarse de piedra.

Hao estaba arrodillado junto a un rubio inconsciente, que en realidad tenia muy mala pinta.

Dejando de lado sus deseos de matar a Hao, se adentro en la habitación, después de todo era el hijo de su mejor amigo el que estaba desmayado en el suelo… y a regañadientes tuvo que reconocer, _el novio_ de su hijo.

El auto fue disminuyendo la marcha a medida que se acercaban a una inmensa casa tradicional japonesa con un cartel en su muro exterior que la identificaba como una pensión.

Ella había ido a la casa de Yoh, pero hacia más de una década desde eso y ciertamente la casa tenía pinta de estar cayéndose en ruinas.

Ahora, completamente arreglada estaba irreconocible.

Bajo del auto, seguida de Lee Brus Long, que amablemente cargaba con sus tres valijas, y cuando emprendía el camino a la entrada de forma decidida, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Cual no seria su sorpresa al reconocer el nombre de quien la llamaba.

Llego al despacho y llamo a la puerta.

Cuando escucho la respuesta afirmativa, se adentro en la oficina.

La rubia estaba leyendo documentos en su escritorio, sin dedicar ni una sola mirada a su dirección. No le sorprendía su actitud, después de todo era lo menos que esperaba de ella.

_ Encontré a Hana desmayado en el suelo- dijo. Decidió ser rápido y sin anestesia. Después de todo no quería permanecer mas tiempo lejos del rubio y sabia que con esa mujer era mejor decir las cosas de una sola vez.

Ana dejo los documentos en el escritorio. El único indicio de su inquietud, fue la fugaz mirada de preocupación que dejo entrever antes de recomponer su mascara por completo.

No le dedico ni una palabra al peli plata cuando paso por su lado a paso veloz y decidido.

El la siguió a su distancia. Quería estar cerca de Hana, pero era consciente que a la madre del rubio no le agradaba mucho la relación que ambos mantenían. Y si quería llevar la fiesta en paz con ella lo mejor era darle su espacio.

Además…- se dijo a si mismo- Hana era fuerte.

No tenía el caso que armara un drama. No quería dar un espectáculo lamentable.

Pronto tendría al rubio sacándole de sus casillas... y haciéndolo reír (muy a su pesar)

Arrodillado ante el rubio, no dejaba de preguntarse como demonios había pasado esto.

Era consciente de la presencia de los dos mejores amigos de Yoh a su lado, y también de que Ana se acercaba, seguramente avisada por Men Tao.

Levanto al chico del suelo… o más valdría decir, levanto el cuerpo del suelo.

Porque de una cosa estaba seguro, el alma de Hana Asakura no se encontraba en ese cuerpo.

Y aquello, le traía recuerdos de hace 14 años.

Malditos recuerdos de la final del Torneo de los Shamanes, cuando el le había hecho eso a su hermano.

Pero… ¡¿Quién demonios se robo el alma del chico?!

Y… ¿Cómo lo habían hecho sin que el se diera cuenta?

Mirando el rostro pálido se sintió culpable una vez mas por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo…

Cuando Yoh se enterara de esto…

_ ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- la pregunta proveniente de Ren Tao rompió el silencio reinante en la habitación.

_ No lo se- se encontró a si mismo respondiendo. A fin de cuentas esa era una de las cosas que Yoh mas quería. Que se llevara relativamente bien con sus amigos.

_ No lo creo. _Tienes_ que saber que es lo que pasa. Eres dios- allí intervenía el peli azul.

_ Hay cosas que escapan incluso de mi control-suspiro intentando descubrir cual seria el mejor curso de acción.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Ana, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. Su mirada paso de Hana a Hao y en un tiempo relativamente record, la mujer tenia agarrado al peli largo de la camisa.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mi hijo?!- siseo furiosa.

Horo se encontró a si mismo tragando grueso inconscientemente, después de todo Ana era temible cuando estaba enfadada.

Pero en estos momentos inspiraba terror.

_ Le han robado el alma. No he sido yo. Y no se quien pudo haberlo hecho- respondió Hao, tranquilamente. Como si la mujer no lo estuviese agarrando por la camisa con una mirada asesina.

_ ¿Pretendes que te crea?- escupió despectivamente la rubia. Afianzando su agarre de la camisa.

_ Eso queda a criterio tuyo. Jamás haría algo que lastimase a Yoh.- respondió Hao, liberándose del agarre de la mujer con relativa facilidad. Dedicándole una mirada mas al rubio, en busca de algún indicio que le brindara alguna pista.

_ No tuviste ningún reparo en lastimarlo 14 años atrás- replico la rubia con tono envenenado, acercándose a la cama donde descansaba el rubio.

Hao no se molesto en contestar. Sabía que su relación con Ana nunca podría llegar a ser cordial. La mujer le guardaría resentimiento toda la vida y no que pudiera culparla. Después de todo la entendía.

Entender a las personas y en gran medida perdonar sus acciones venia con el paquete de ser Dios.

Y en la mente de Ana, estaba grabado a fuego el recuerdo de la batalla final, cuando el robo el alma de Yoh. El conflicto de emociones que sintió cuando pensó que lo había perdido.

Porque ya para ese entonces ella estaba embarazada de Yoh.

Pero el se enteraría de eso mucho después.

Cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras para ir a la habitación que compartía con Hana, se escucho el timbre.

Suspirando se encamino a abrir la puerta.

No estaba de humor para atender a nadie por lo que rogo internamente que no fuese un cliente.

Ni bien termino de abrir la puerta, unos brazos lo rodearon fuertemente y sintió una familiar fragancia invadir sus fosas nasales, por otro lado el suave cabello verde que rozaba la punta de su nariz, era inconfundible.

_ ¡Te he extrañado tanto, Men! ¡No tienes idea las ganas que tenia de veros a ti y a Ren!- su tía Jun, le dedico una brillante sonrisa, detrás de ella venia Lee Brus Long cargando con el equipaje.

Pasada la sorpresa de verla ante el cuando la hacia en China.

Le devolvió la tenue sonrisa.

La peli verde se adentro en la casa, seguida de Lee Brus Long, examinaba todo a su alrededor con curiosidad.

_ ¿Donde se encuentran todos?- inquirió la peli verde con curiosidad.- Les he llegado de sorpresa, pero me gustaría saludarlos. Además, no quisiera ser una molestia y si no puedo quedarme aquí tendría que buscar un hotel.

_ Todos están arriba- acoto el peli plata.

_ ¿Tardaran mucho en bajar?- inquirió la peli verde. No le parecía de muy buena educación andar merodeando en las casas que no eran suyas.

_ Si- contesto el chico.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente una vez mas, Y Hao no se sorprendió de ver a Yoh en el umbral. Pálido y con expresión preocupada.

_ Hao ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hijo?- pregunta, acercándose a los demás que estaban alrededor de la cama del rubio.

_ Alguien ha robado su alma- contesto Hao, cediéndole su lugar a su hermano.

 _Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi mente, el tiempo se había detenido para mí cuando esas palabras brotaron de los labios de mi hermano, mi corazón latía aceleradamente y escuchaba un permanente zumbido en mis orejas._

 _Después de todo, yo me hacia una idea de lo que se sentía cuando tu alma era extraída de tu cuerpo de una manera alternativa a la muerte._

 _Y no quería eso para nadie, mucho menos para mi único hijo._

Cuando Yoh comenzó a caer, Hao reacciono a tiempo para atraparlo.

En medio de esa habitación rodeado de miradas acusadoras, lo único que le importaba, lo mas preciado para el, se encontraba en sus brazos en ese momento. Yoh no emitía el mas mínimo sonido pero Hao lo sabia… después de todo las lagrimas de su hermano empapaban su camisa.

Esas mismas lágrimas que le hacían sentir como un maldito miserable.

¡Era Dios! Por todos los demonios… ¿Cómo se las habían arreglado para robar esa alma en su presencia?

Las lágrimas de su hermano en su pecho eran un recordatorio mudo de su incompetencia.

¿Es que acaso siempre iba a acabar lastimándolo?

Sentir las miradas clavadas en su espalda tampoco lo estaba ayudando mucho que digamos.

Y solamente porque Yoh lo necesitaba es que no se dejaba perder los nervios.

Suspiro… podía sentir dos presencias mas acercándose a la habitación.

_ No se que decirte en este momento. De hecho, creo que podríamos decir que es mi culpa, porque esto paso por mis descuidos, pero… ¿sirve de algo decirte que pienso traerlo de vuelta?- dio un leve beso en su frente. Y lo estrecho con un poco mas de fuerza, ignorando las miradas clavadas en ellos.

Para su alivio, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Escucho los leves pasos hacia la cama, y cuando levanto la vista, Men Tao estaba sentado al borde de la cama de Hana. Y en el umbral de la habitación, estaba Jun Tao, seguida de su espíritu acompañante.

La peli verde estaba paralizada por la impresión.

Y es que estar en esa habitación era como volver al pasado. Su hermano, Yoh y Horo regresaron de una manera misteriosa a sus 14 años. A excepción de Ana que se encontraba sentada en una silla al otro lado de la habitación. Su expresión era inescrutable.

_ Her… hermana.- reacciono Ren, finalmente sorprendido.- No te esperaba todavía.

_ Adelante el vuelo- contesto la peli verde, tomando algo de aplomo, y luego añadió en un gesto que abarco toda la habitación.- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?

_ Es una larga historia- dijo finalmente la persona menos esperada en la habitación, Ana se estaba levantando de la silla y se encaminaba a la peli verde.

_ Tengo tiempo de escucharla, solo tendría que hacer una llamada para reservar el hotel…- dijo la peli verde.

_ Tenemos espacio en la casa- corto Ana- Podemos hablar en mi despacho si quieres.

Horo miraba la escena sorprendido… se le notaba en el rostro. Ren en cambio, lo contemplaba en silencio y de vez en cuando dedicaba miradas a su hijo que no se despegaba del cuerpo del rubio.

La expresión del chico era inescrutable. Pero Ren estaba seguro, se atrevía a jurar que su hijo estaba pasándola muy mal en esos momentos.

Le tomo su tiempo, pero finalmente recupero la compostura, a fuerza de pensar en su hijo. Y además, llorar no arreglaría nada.

Se sonrojo levemente al pensar que todo el mundo le contemplo en ese momento de debilidad.

 _Pero no es nada_ – se dijo- _Al lado de lo que ha hecho Hao, lo mío no es nada._

A Yoh le constaba que su hermano tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para olvidarse de la presencia de todos los demás y ofrecerle el consuelo que necesitaba.

Levanto la vista poco a poco, parpadeando para aclararla. Y le fue notorio el casi imperceptible sonrojo de su hermano.

Hao también se percato de su movimiento porque le cedió el espacio que necesitaba para terminar de incorporarse.

Incluso le sirvió de punto de apoyo.

Le tomo todo su esfuerzo dedicarle una leve sonrisa a Hao, pero aun así lo hizo… no supo como fue el resultado final, pero no debió ser muy bueno porque Hao le acaricio levemente el rostro. Con la preocupación reflejada en su mirada.

_ Te prometo que voy a traerlo de vuelta. Cueste lo que cueste- le dijo su hermano, sin dejar de verle directamente a los ojos.

Yoh asintió…

_ Solo… Trata de no tardar demasiado ¿si?- le pidió.

Le frustraba no ser capaz de ir el mismo en busca de quien había hecho eso, pero no podía ser tan egoísta como para poner en riesgo la seguridad de sus bebes… y estaba consciente de que seria mas un estorbo que una ayuda.

Mas hacia quedándose en la pensión, al pendiente del cuerpo de Hana.

Después de todo si el cuerpo del rubio no era conservado adecuadamente no serviría de nada traer de regreso su alma.

_ Tratare- aseguro su hermano, posando su mano momentáneamente en el abultado vientre del menor, para luego compartir un beso apasionado. Sin reparar en nada.

_ Al menos… trata de estar presente para cuando estos dos nazcan- dijo Yoh, con su sonrisa de siempre. O al menos una bien cercana a esta.

Y con ese recuerdo bien tatuado en su mente, Hao se desvaneció.

Men estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Contemplando atentamente al rubio tendido en ella. Al parecer lo que le pasaba era serio.

Allí sentado en silencio, tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados. La palidez del rostro del rubio estaba descolocándolo. Además… en todo el rato que llevaba sentado allí, el chico no se movía ni un ápice.

Tenía más aspecto de… muerto.

El solo pensamiento hizo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran a un punto de no retorno. No sabía si es que ya se encontraba solo en la habitación o si aun quedaba alguien.

No tenía ojos para nadie más, sino para el rubio.

Su pecho no se movía… un momento… ¡¿NO ESTABA RESPIRANDO?!

Se le escapo un jadeo. Y casi inmediatamente sintió una mano posarse en su hombro por lo que instintivamente se aparto del contacto. Y volteo para enfrentarse directamente con el peli azul que se la pasaba con su padre.

_ No esta muerto- se limito a decirle el peli azul.

_ No esta respirando. ¿Cómo puede seguir vivo de esa manera?- solo podía pensar en obtener esa respuesta. Esa era su prioridad principal por el momento.

Si el peli azul se sorprendió por no ser llamado "Baka" no lo demostró en lo absoluto.

_ Le han robado el alma- explico.

Un golpe de comprensión lo azoto… pero eso no lo hizo sentir mucho mejor. Como miembro de la familia Tao que era, bien que sabía lo que podía pasarle a un cuerpo sin alma. O para que se robaba el alma de una persona.

Sus manos se cerraron en firmes puños. No podía permitir que eso pasara.

Hizo un rápido escaneo de la habitación, a parte del peli azul, el padre del rubio se encontraba sentado al otro lado de la cama. Eran solamente ellos tres. ¿Dónde estaba su padre?

Para su descontento sus pensamientos debieron reflejarse en su expresión porque el peli azul no dudo en contestarle.

_ Ren ha bajado al despacho de Ana para recibir a Jun.- le informo.- Y me pidió…

Men no tenia que ser adivino para saber cual era la petición que le hizo su padre al peli azul.

_ Puedo cuidarme yo solo, baka. No voy a hacer ninguna tontería.- y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que le dedico al peli azul antes de volver a centrar su atención en el rubio.

Escucho pasos y luego la puerta se cerro con un sonido casi imperceptible.

En el despacho de Ana.

La rubia desde su escritorio estudiaba atentamente con la mirada a los hermanos Tao, Jun contemplaba a Ren sin salir de su asombro… se le notaba que tenia demasiadas preguntas y no sabia por cual de ellas empezar…

_ ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a tus manos?- pregunto finalmente la peli verde para romper el silencio.

_ La tome contra las paredes de mi habitación, estaba demasiado molesto como para simplemente respirar hondo y calmarme, por eso comencé a romper cosas- contesto el pelinegro.

Jun suspiro, esa actitud no era propia de su hermano desde que tenía los 14 años… y además de las muchas preguntas que tenía se le paso por la cabeza… ¿Habia vuelto a los 14 también en actitud?

Ren pareció leerle el pensamiento porque le dedico una mirada de reproche al mas puro estilo Tao para luego decirle.

_ Sigo siendo el mismo, hermana.

_ Bueno, creo que tienen pendiente una historia bastante larga que contar. Y me disculparan pero no tengo demasiada paciencia en estos momentos, les dejo el despacho.- dijo Ana, levantándose de la silla y abandonando la habitación.

Ren se sentó en la silla que la rubia acababa de abandonar e invito a su hermana sentarse ante el con un gesto.

Cuando iba llegando al despacho, puede ver a la madre del rubio abandonándolo y caminando en sentido contrario al suyo.

Ellos nunca se llevaron bien, menos desde que ella descubrió el tipo de relación que existía entre el y Hana. Pero necesitaba respuestas y ella era la única que podía dárselas de momento.

Yoh regreso a su habitación cuando comprendió que por mas que permaneciera en la habitación de su hijo, su mera presencia no iba a cambiar el hecho de que el alma del chico fue robada, sumándole a eso que sentía mucho cansancio por su embarazo. Decidió que tenia que descansar al menos una hora antes de volver a su vigilancia.

Tenia una responsabilidad con Hana, se preocupaba por el rubio pero también tenia que pensar en esos bebes que aun no nacían, después de todo también eran sus hijos.

Y Hao le aseguro antes de marcharse que conseguiría traer de vuelta el alma de su hijo.

Yoh sabia de primera mano que cuando su hermano empeñaba su palabra en algo, siempre lo cumplía.

¿Quién mejor para conocerlo que su propio gemelo?

Apenas abandono la pensión ascendió a los cielos nuevamente, encerrándose en su cámara privada. Esa a la que ni siquiera su hermano tuvo oportunidad de entrar. Se trataba de una especie de habitación que era específicamente para meditar. Gracias a la susodicha cámara, todos sus antecesores podían conocer hasta el más profundo detalle de un alma en específico.

El pensaba utilizar los poderes de esa cámara para rastrear al rubio.

Le llenaba de frustración ser incapaz de encontrar al responsable con su simple poder.

Hasta ahora no había nada que no pudiese hacer con sus poderes.

Se topo con el primer obstáculo. ¿De que demonios le servían los poderes de Dios si no era capaz de encontrar a su sobrino?

Daría todo lo que tenia en esos momentos por encontrar al rubio, para ahorrarle el sufrimiento a Yoh. Pero quien sea que hubiese hecho esto no se conformaría simplemente con sus poderes. De alguna manera Hao lo sabía.

Y no era como si fuese a entregar tranquilamente los poderes que el e Yoh poseían. Después de todo no era simplemente poder. Eran responsables de todas las formas de vida en la Tierra. Tenían que mantener el equilibrio del mundo y responder a las oraciones de millones de personas de todas las razas e idiomas.

Su intuición de Dios le dictaba que se acercaban tiempos duros.

Pero sin importar que pensaba honrar la promesa que le hizo a su hermano. Encontraría a Hana así fuera lo último que hiciese.

Profundamente fastidiada, llego un momento en que ya ni se sintió capaz de tolerar la presencia. Se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados y toda la mala leche que tenia acumulada. Después de todo, razones para estar de pésimo humor le sobraban.

_ ¿Hasta cuando planeas seguirme?- pregunto, con un filo asesino en su mirada.

_ Hasta que me escuche- repuso el peli plata con una mirada igual de desafiante que la de la rubia y sin dejarse amilanar por ella en lo más mínimo.

_ No tengo porque escuchar lo que tengas que decir, además en estos momentos estoy muy ocupada como para perder el tiempo contigo- espeto la rubia, marchando al otro lado del pasillo.

Pero los pasos que se escuchaban detrás de los suyos le confirmaron que el chico no pensaba rendirse.

Ya se lo demostró de sobra, después de todo llevaba al menos tres horas persiguiéndola a lo largo de la casa.

Y muy a su pesar la rubia tuvo que reconocer que la insistencia del chico era de su agrado. Al menos esa característica del chico le gustaba.

_ Si te escucho. ¿Me dejaras en paz?- repuso ella, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al menor de los Tao.

Por toda respuesta el chico le dedico un asentimiento.

La rubia se cruzo de brazos pero espero pacientemente a que el peli plata le hablara.

_ ¿Es cierto que le han robado el alma?- pregunta.

Por toda respuesta, la rubia asiente.

_ Pero… ¿Cómo nos las arreglaremos para conservar su cuerpo?- dijo el chico.

_ De eso me encargo yo- fue la respuesta de la rubia.

_ ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- la determinación en esa mirada también obtuvo su renuente aprobación… pero no estaba lista para dar su brazo a torcer.

_ Por ahora, nada en lo absoluto.

_ ¿Quién esta a cargo de buscar su alma?

_ Eso, debes preguntárselo a Yoh, no a mí- dijo ella- Y ahora, tengo cosas que hacer.

Y se marcho sin dar tiempo a que el chico la retuviera.

 _Profundamente satisfecho por lo logrado, le dedico una mirada a su trofeo temporal. Después de todo no era tan iluso para pensar que podría retenerlo por mucho tiempo. Pero si seria el suficiente para pensar en cual seria su verdadera acción._

 _Era un alma fuerte, puesto que para mantenerla dominada tenia que ejercer bastante presión con sus poderes para mantenerlo adormecido._

 _Rebuscaba en sus recuerdos en busca de material para su posible venganza._

 ** _Me interesa llamar más tu atención… y hasta ahora, lo estoy consiguiendo._**


	20. Chapter 20

La casa estaba silenciosa, antinaturalmente tranquila.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos a excepción de algunas personas del servicio que realizaban las labores cuidándose de no hacer ruido, no queriendo ser notados en lo absoluto porque su jefa estaba de un humor muy extraño y no querían ser el blanco de uno de sus espontáneos e inexplicables ataques de ira.

La situación en la casa seria insostenible de no ser porque siempre cuando la señora se enfadaba, aparecía el señor Yoh para lidiar con ella.

Los silenciosos empleados sabían que en esa casa ocurrían cosas que estaban más allá de la comprensión, o al menos los empleados que eran personas comunes y corrientes, aprendieron rápidamente que se encontraban en un lugar donde las personas "especiales" eran la mayoría.

Pronto se extendió por la casa la noticia de que el joven Hana estaba en una especie de "coma".

La rutina en la casa era muy sencilla. La señora Ana recorría la casa dos veces por día en busca de cualquier cosa fuera de lugar y si acaso la encontraba el responsable de ese descuido se libraba del despido solo por gracia divina.

(Y gracias a la ayuda de Yoh)

Cierto pelinegro se encontraba sentado en su tan habitual rama del árbol en el jardín trasero de la pensión Asakura, se dio cuenta del cambio de aire casi de inmediato por lo que se propuso averiguar que era lo que pasaba. Silencioso se introdujo en la gran casa. Para el era sencillo pasar de ser percibido y ahora que la casa estaba prácticamente desierta en sus pasillos a excepción del personal de limpieza… pues eso le facilitaba demasiado su tarea.

Aunque su principal objeto era averiguar el motivo por el cual la rutina en la casa había cambiado tanto.

Sin embargo no podía evitar su deseo de saber de cierta rubia. _Como si quisiera saber de esa oxigenada odiosa. Mas bien debería estar feliz de no verla.-_ piensa el chico.

Cuando escucha una puerta abriéndose el chico hace un rápido examen del pasillo, su única opción es salir hacia el techo por la ventana. Sin perder tiempo abrió la ventana y salió al techo.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente alejado de la pensión, cerró los ojos y se concentro para hacerse indetectable. Ocultando su presencia incluso de su hermano Yoh. Antes de partir tuvo una larga charla con el. Le dejo un mechón de su cabello y le explico que si algo llegaba a pasar, este comenzaría a arder. Mientras el mechón permaneciera intacto, era señal de que se encontraba bien.

Delante de Yoh se contuvo de dejar salir todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

El era Dios, o al menos ahora lo era en parte. Desde la pelea final del torneo de shamanes, Hao no sabía lo que era sentir confusión, o miedo. Porque se convirtió en una entidad que trascendía a los humanos y shamanes. Poseía todo conocimiento, por eso es que dejo de conocer lo que era el miedo, la confusión, la angustia.

Todas esas emociones que incluso en sus vidas anteriores no habían dado ni la más mínima señal.

Era un poco irónico que después de obtener lo que quiso durante tanto tiempo… conociera los sentimientos que desde un principio creyó que estaban negados para el.

Ahora comprendía que era lo que Yoh sintió a lo largo de todo el Torneo de Shamanes, e incluso durante toda su vida.

En esos momentos que los idiotas chiquillos del pueblo lo molestaban, aislándolo y llamándolo hijo del demonio. Las miles de horas que pasaba contemplando el cielo. Escuchando música y pensando en cualquiera cosa. Y cuando era mas joven… todo el resentimiento que tenia contra las personas, contra ese "rebaño" de ovejas estúpidas que solo se seguían las unas a las otras sin aceptar o registrar en su sistema, las características que hacían únicos a los individuos.

Contemplando el cielo con gesto ausente… trataba de recomponerse a si mismo para tomar el mejor curso de acción, su mente formaba mil y un planes, pero no sabia por cual comenzar.

_ Descenderé a los infiernos- mascullo el chico en voz baja.

Esa era su primera opción. Después de todo, una de las pocas cosas en las que los humanos tenían razón, era en la eterna rivalidad entre Dios y el Diablo.

Le esperaba una larga lucha.

Además, riesgosa. Pero por Yoh era capaz de hacer eso y más.

Por no volver a ver sus lágrimas cayendo.

Después de una charla en el despacho que pareció eterna, Ren comenzó a sentirse muy cansado. A pesar de que últimamente estaba recuperando la salud, su estado actual no le permitía dar todo de si. Las actividades que antes hacia ya no le eran posibles de realizar.

Ya estaba comenzando a aceptar la idea, pero aun no tenia ni puta idea de cómo iba a decírselo a su hijo.

Y eso lo estaba matando.

Jun no le había ayudado precisamente a quedar mas tranquilo, porque una vez se le explico todo lo que pasaba en la casa… la primera pregunta que le hizo fue: _¿Qué es lo que sabe Men sobre tu embarazo?_

Si ya de antes estaba teniendo dificultades para decidir cuando le diría a Men sobre ese asunto, ahora con todo el asunto del robo del alma de Hana, no estaba seguro de cómo proceder.

En especial porque su hijo debía estar pasándola muy mal en esos momentos. El no deseaba estar en su lugar.

Y lo peor era saber que no podía hacer nada para evitarle todo lo que debía estar sintiendo.

No tenía manera de quitarle el sufrimiento o al menos de aligerárselo.

Sentir una lágrima en su mejilla fue la guinda al postre.

Enojado la seco con mas brusquedad de la debida.

 _Ahora entiendo a Jeanne, malditas hormonas._

Una peli plata contemplaba el paisaje en la distancia, el sonido de la tetera la saco de sus elucubraciones y apresuro el paso a la cocina para apagarla.

Sus días transcurrían en una tranquilidad rallando a lo aburrido.

No podía concentrarse en sus empresas o en los múltiples negocios que estaban en proceso.

Se sentía un poco culpable por abusar de ese modo de la buena voluntad que Marco le seguía teniendo, aun a pesar de todo lo que paso a causa suya. Allí seguía el rubio siendo prácticamente la única ayuda que tenia…

Ella no sabia como es que Marco aun seguía a su lado aun a pesar de todas sus equivocaciones.

Porque tuvo muchas de ellas a lo largo de los años.

Pero la más reciente era la que más le dolía.

Y la estupidez más grande que hizo en todos esos años.

¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su propio hijo?

Ahora que tenia tanto tiempo libre para pensar en lo que paso entre ella y Men, supo que su actitud fue poca más que ridícula. Además de injusta.

¿Cómo pudo pedirle que escogiera entre ese rubio y ella?

Detestaba a ese mocoso. Lo odiaba porque se atrevió a poner los ojos en su único hijo. En su tesoro más valioso. ¿Por qué Dios se lo arrebato siendo tan joven?

Ella estaba muy consciente que algún día su hijo haría su vida lejos de Ren y de ella. Pero… ¡Maldita sea, tenia 12 años!

Y ese despreciable mocoso con las condenadas hormonas en revolución tenia que fijarse justamente en su hijo.

Mientras bebía su te y tenia la mirada perdida en el paisaje, su mente no dejaba de perderse en los hubieras y en los quizás.

Aunque la aplastante realidad no tardaba en acallar todas las alternativas que su mente arrepentida e inquieta le presentaba.

Y de alguna manera el sonido del teléfono la salvo de seguir torturándose a si misma.

_ Buenos días- le saludo del otro lado la voz de Lyzerg Diethel, el asistente de Marco- El señor Marco me ha pedido que le entregue unos balances, le llamo para saber a que hora puede recibirme.

_ Puedes venir cuando quieras Lyzerg- dijo amablemente. No se sentía del todo cómoda con ese chico, no porque le diera una mala impresión, sino porque se sentía como un despojo de ser humano al recordar como se aprovecharon de la confusión y el deseo de venganza que sentía el peli verde, apartándolo de sus amigos e incluso de su espíritu acompañante.

_ Entonces, voy saliendo a su casa, me disculpo por las molestias causadas- y esa fue la despedida, en tono educado. Pero ella detectaba cierta frialdad en el.

Porque a diferencia de Marco, el si le guardaba cierto recelo.

No como que pudiera culparlo.

Jun no terminaba de asimilar todo aquello que escucho en el despacho de Ana, y es que no era nada fácil de procesar.

Por otro lado a pesar de las circunstancias tan extrañas de su llegada, estaba feliz de tener otro sobrino, y el hecho de que fuese su hermano quien estaba embarazado le hacia sentir aun mas ternura y alegría por el hecho.

Aunque era consciente que a Ren no debía hacerle mucha gracia que se diga.

Y otro problema que estaba terminando con su hermano era… como le dirían de todo esto a Men.

No obstante una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza le decía que quizá estaban haciendo un escándalo de todo aquello.

Eso esperaba.

Porque sinceramente no creía ser de mucha ayuda en esa situación. Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer en esa casa como apoyo para su hermano. Porque cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer por Ren, por mínima que fuera, no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerla.

Estaba dispuesta a todo por su hermano y su sobrino.

Desde que Hao se marchara, Yoh quedo sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Encerrado en su habitación sin ganas de hablar con nadie.

La preocupación por su hijo latente y sin abandonarlo ni un segundo.

Tampoco la preocupación por Hao.

En su mano giraba distraídamente el mechón de cabello que su hermano le dejara antes de irse…

Por ahora, ese mechón de pelo y los bebes que llevaba en el vientre eran lo único que tenia de el.

Era consciente que ese coctel de emociones negativas no le hacían bien a sus hijos pero no podía simplemente contenerlas o desaparecerlas.

Y sumada a su propia preocupación, le llegaban claramente los sentimientos de todos los habitantes de la casa.

Y si había alguien en la pensión que estaba pasándola peor que el mismo o Ana, ese era el hijo de su amigo Ren.

El chico ocultaba sus sentimientos con esa muralla que tenia, tan similar a la de Ren cuando lo conoció hacia años… pero a diferencia de Ren que siempre tenia la mirada cargada de resentimiento y de una oscuridad que no lo abandonaba ni aun en sus momentos de alegría…

La mirada de Men era más expresiva y si de verdad te concentrabas podías encontrar sin problema el sentimiento que se escondía en ella.

Y desde que tenía la mitad de los poderes de Hao le era absurdamente fácil saber todo lo que necesitaba e incluso más, sobre las demás personas.

Una sensación rara lo saco de sus elucubraciones, sabia que sus hijos aun eran demasiado pequeños como para patear, pero eso no impedía que sintiera cierto movimiento en el interior de su vientre.

Hao creía que aquello se debía más que todo a los poderes que el tenia.

Porque cuando pasaban tiempo juntos y Hao rozaba su vientre, ya fuera casualmente o de manera intencional, Yoh experimentaba la misma sensación solo que en mayor medida.

 _Solo espero que regreses pronto, Hao. Y que no te pase nada malo._

Siguió contemplando la distancia a través de la ventana de su habitación, podría esperar por Hao el tiempo que su hermano considerara pertinente.

Llevaba al menos una media hora en el balcón, contemplando el cielo gris y el jardín de la pensión con gesto ausente.

Soltó el enésimo suspiro sin poder contenérselo.

Las cosas en la casa realmente eran una mierda desde lo que le paso al rubio, porque ciertamente nadie se lo esperaba. La pesadez y el silencio de la pensión eran más insoportables que nunca. Y aunque lo lamentaba por su amigo Yoh. El también tenía sus problemas en ese preciso momento y eran ellos los que le tenían sumido en ese estado de profunda frustración, por no decir otra cosa.

Ren no le trataba mal, de hecho no le trataba de ninguna manera.

Se trataban casi como desconocidos. Si las cosas seguían así estaba seguro que lo que sea que tenían se acabaría. Y después de tanto tiempo esperando no estaba dispuesto a volverlo a perder.

Ahora que Jeanne estaba fuera de su camino y le constaba que las cosas entre ella y Ren nunca se resolverían no estaba dispuesto a volver a perderle.

Y se suponía que en el tiempo que llevaba pensando en las musarañas debía de idear algo que le ayudara a resolver la situación pero al parecer estaba en tiempo de escases de buenas ideas.

Un callejón sin salida que su propia mente ponía en su camino una y otra vez de la forma más burlona y cruel que se pudiera imaginar.

¡Por todos los demonios! Necesitaba hacer algo si no quería perder al amor de su vida.

_ Lamento interrumpir- le interrumpió una voz.

Y de no ser por sus condenadamente buenos reflejos se hubiese caído de la terraza debido a la impresión.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para increparle al inesperado visitante su falta de tacto, cerró la boca.

Se trataba de la hermana mayor de su amor.

Jun se veía preocupada. Tenía los brazos cruzados y como siguiera apretándose las uñas de esa manera sobre la piel, se haría sangre.

_ No hay problema.- repuso cuando se recupero completamente del susto- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- añadió.

_ En realidad quería hablar contigo… sobre mi hermano Ren- repuso la mujer, sentándose a su lado.

_ Te escucho- replico Horo.

_ Estoy preocupada, dejando de lado toda esta situación que es realmente una locura. Jamás he visto a Ren tan perdido. Ni siquiera cuando se revelo a nuestro padre.

El también pensó en eso, pero ahora que ella se lo confirmaba no le cabía la menor duda que las cosas puede que estuvieran peor de lo que el se supuso.

_ No tengo idea de que hacer en realidad- le admitió, de todas maneras si no se lo decía a ella, no se lo podría decir a nadie.

_ Yo tampoco- le admitió ella- Aunque creo que lo primero que deberían pensar es en decirle a Men que tendrá un hermanito o hermanita antes que se entere de una manera que no es la más correcta. Se que no es el mejor momento para mi sobrino. Pero hay cosas que no pueden postergarse. Y ciertamente el embarazo de mi hermano va a ser imposible de esconder en unas semanas.

Horo suspiro, ciertamente le parecía que en vez de disminuir los problemas aumentaran.

Culparía a Hao de no ser porque le constaba que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

_ Por ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es en resolver las cosas con el. Ojala y solo estuviera enfadado conmigo, eso puedo resolverlo mas fácil, no sabes lo que me cuesta admitir que no puedo resolver esto.

_ Se que encontraras la manera, porque después de todo mi hermano te eligió por algo- le animo Jun, incorporándose.

Ya habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que se instalo en la silenciosa habitación con un libro en el regazo. De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada de las amarillentas páginas del libro para escrutar el rostro pálido del rubio. Sabía que con el pasar de los días el aspecto desmejorado se acrecentaría. Pero no podía hacer nada con toda la preocupación que sentía. Esa no se marcharía por más que se esforzara por enmascararla en presencia ajena.

No tenía cabeza para nada mas que no fuera ese chico rubio.

Aunque no por eso era idiota, se presentía que pasaba algo en la casa de lo cual no estaba enterado, que le estaban ocultando algo. Y le constaba que sus presentimientos siempre estaban acertados.

Rogaba por equivocarse porque no resistiría otro golpe. No se sentía capaz de aguantar algo más.

La espiral descendente comenzó cuando su madre le quiso forzar a elegir entre ella y Hana, no soportaría perder también a su padre.

No estaba dispuesto a aguantar que lo engañaran. El sabor amargo de descubrir que te estaban mintiendo no se lo deseaba a nadie. Y que fueran sus propios padres los que le hicieran eso, solo se lo empeoraba.

Suspiro. Definitivamente no podría concentrarse en el libro como este se merecía, no mientras su cabeza fuese un hervidero.

Con un suspiro mas de resignación que de otra cosa, Lyzerg Diethel bajo del taxi, cruzo rápidamente la calle y se abrió paso en el elegante vestíbulo del exclusivo edificio de apartamentos donde residía Jeanne.

Si le dejaban a escoger el no quería estar cerca de esa mujer mas tiempo del necesario. No podía definirse a si mismo si la odiaba o no.

Aunque le quedaba claro que la peli plata siempre seria una persona importante para Marco.

Y justamente por eso es que era incapaz de lastimarla. Al menos de manera intencionada.

No podía quejarse de que le tocara llevarle los documentos a la mujer, después de todo fue un favor que Marco le encargo y no podía negarle nada al rubio.

Tanto tiempo después del Torneo de los Shamanes aun no sanaban del todo sus heridas. No le gustaba comentarlo con nadie. Después de todo cuando recién todo "termino" solo se esforzaba por hacerse una nueva vida y olvidar su pasado.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que paso no lo logro del todo, aunque no quería echar por borda sus esfuerzos y por eso evitaba a Jeanne, porque ella era un recuerdo viviente de los errores que cometió y de lo fácil de manipular que fue en su adolescencia… y además le recordaba la duda mas oscura de su corazón…

Esa se resumía en una sola pregunta.

¿Aun seguiría siendo tan fácil de manipular?

Sacudió la cabeza librándose de sus siniestros desvaríos, no tenia tiempo para andarlo perdiendo, estaba allí haciéndole un favor a Marco, y en calidad de su asistente.

No podía permitirse distracciones con respecto a sus asuntos personales y tampoco quería permitírselas.

Reanudo el paso con más vigor del que tuvo antes y decidió subir las escaleras, esa actividad le exigía más concentración que simplemente entrar en el ascensor.

Jadeaba cansado, su respiración agitada y sus movimientos torpes que emulaban a un reloj a punto de detenerse definitivamente, apenas eran muestra de su verdadero cansancio.

Después de sostener una de las batallas mas agotadoras que haya librado jamás. Descubrió que ir a ese sitio no le sirvió de nada en lo absoluto, que lo que estaba buscando no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Que de hecho nunca se encontró allí.

Y eso era un verdadero coñazo.

¿Dónde mas podía buscar?

¡Menudo rollo!

¿De que le valía ser llamado "Dios" si alguien estaba burlándose de el en sus narices?

No sabía como demonios se las arreglo para robar un alma en su presencia pero no estaba dispuesto a que siguieran viéndole la cara de idiota.

Y menos a costa del sufrimiento de Yoh.

No era tan hipócrita como para decir que el crio le importaba a ese grado.

Le importaba porque era valioso para Yoh.

Incapaz de postergar el asunto por más tiempo, un malhumorado Ren Tao decidió que ya no podía aguantar el antojo por más tiempo…

Desde todo el rollo de su embarazo (el cual aun no se terminaba de creer) sus síntomas se estaban haciendo mas notorios día con día. Entre ellos esos inexplicables antojos que debían ser saciados sin importar cuanta era la insistencia del chico en ignorarlos.

Al salir al pasillo y emprender el camino hacia las escaleras el silencio en la casa no hizo mas que dejarle una clara sensación de incomodidad.

Mas de la que ya sentía por estar bajando las escaleras con la clara intención de asaltar la cocina para comer mantequilla de maní y mostaza.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente… y ¡PLAF!

Sobándose por el dolor que le ocasiono la caída, levanto la mirada para toparse de frente con cierto peli azul.

_ ¡Ren! ¡Lo lamento! ¿Estas bien?- el chico no tardo en arrodillarse a su lado.

_ Si- contesto Ren en voz casi inaudible _Malditas hormonas_ \- pensó el pobre chico una vez más. ¡Que vergüenza! Alguien le descubrió en sus andadas a la cocina.

_ Tu cabello- dijo de repente el peli azul mirándolo un poco sorprendido. Ren en cambio lo miraba sin entender, ya olvidándose de la vergüenza que le embargaba hacia unos instantes.

_ ¿Qué tiene mi cabello?- le pregunto.

_ Ve y míralo por ti mismo.- comento el peli azul, ayudándole a levantarse del suelo y caminando los dos hacia un espejo que casualmente estaba cerca.

_ Regreso a la normalidad- comento el pelinegro, tomando un luminoso mechón y estudiándolo atentamente.

Si era sincero consigo mismo en lo menos que pensaba era en regresar a la normalidad, pero ahora no estaba seguro de querer volver a su figura original.

_ ¡Ren!- Horo le sacudió ligeramente el hombro- ¿Estas bien?- insistió.

Y tenía motivos para preocuparse, las mejillas pálidas de Ren estaban rojas como tomates. Esa era la reacción de solo imaginarse a si mismo con su figura adulta y un prominente vientre… definitivamente no quería eso…

Una mano en su frente lo saco de sus elucubraciones.

_ No, no tienes fiebre- comentaba Horo para si mismo.

_ Estoy bien- le recalco a Horo- Solo iba a la cocina.

_ ¿No acabamos de almorzar?- pregunto Horo algo confundido.

_ Intenta explicarle eso a tu hijo- comento el pelinegro burlonamente- Tengo un inexplicable antojo de comer mantequilla de maní y mostaza dulce.

Horo no pudo reprimir la ligera expresión de asco que atravesó su cara.

_ ¿Eso es saludable?- cuestiono.

_ No lo se- Ren se encogió de hombros.- Pero es lo que quiero comer y si no lo hago, me pondré de muy malhumor.

Horo se rio entre dientes ante eso.

_ Te acompaño, en realidad te buscaba- dijo el peli azul cuando ambos emprendían el camino a la cocina.

El silencio entre ambos era pesado, ninguno quería romperlo porque no sabían exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando, era como avanzar a ciegas en la oscuridad.

 _El tiempo parecía flotar a su alrededor, el y todo lo demás._

 _¿Cómo explicar las cosas cuando ni el mismo era consciente de ellas?_

 _¡Si estaba suspendido en la nada!_

 _Recordaba que había alguien, era muy importante y por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender del todo, tenia que regresar a un sitio del cual tenia imágenes vagas en su mente, y cada vez eran mas escasas._

 _Todo era tan raro… le daba la impresión de que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado pero por más que forzaba su mente no podía recordar en donde se suponía que tenia que estar._

 _No recordaba a ese alguien tan importante que no quería hacer esperar._

 _No sabía que era aquello que extrañaba al punto que ya no quería respirar…_

 _Si es que podía respirar en ese lugar donde se encontraba. Los colores fluctuaban, no estaba apoyado en un suelo, no sabia donde comenzaba o terminaba ese espacio._

 _Si le constaba que estaba sumergido en algún lugar._

 _No sabia como llego a ese sitio en primer lugar y no estaba cerca de saber como salir._

 _Además tenia el gran inconveniente que no podía recordar a donde debía regresar._

 _¡Era frustrante!_

 _Un rostro… era el único que podía seguir viendo claramente._

 ** _Men._**

 _Ese alguien tan importante, se llama Men._

 _Y a donde tengo que regresar, es a donde el esta._

Levanto la cabeza escudriñando la lejanía, estaba seguro de haber escuchado la leve voz del subconsciente de Hana.

Pero ahora no podía situarla. Eso quería decir que quien fuera que lo tuviera retenido se percato de su despertar y volvió a adormecerlo.

Ese leve descuido le bastaba.

Ya logro al menos hacerse una idea de la posición, pero no le hacia muy feliz tener que volver a ese sitio, después de todo, allí se llevo a cabo la batalla final del Torneo de los Shamanes.

Aquella donde murió y finalmente consiguió convertirse en Dios.

Ese sitio le traía muchos recuerdos encontrados. Pero apretando firmemente los dientes se decidió. No podía irse inmediatamente porque estaba muy cansado.

Después de todo acababa de sostener una buena batalla en el infierno y no era una hazaña precisamente fácil.

Recuperaría su fuerza en veinticuatro horas más.

 _Otro día que te hare esperar Yoh._

No importaba cuanto se tardara no tenia pensado darse por vencido.

Aquello ocurrió en gran medida gracias a que se confió y no estuvo atento a si alguien deseaba atacarlo. Pero jamás se imagino que fueran a atacar a Hana.

Aunque aquello tenía lógica.

Lo importante después de todo era llamar su atención.

Y lo habían logrado. Quien quiera que hubiese hecho aquello iba a conocerlo cuando se enfurecía. Cada lágrima que Yoh derramara, las horas de preocupación que pasaba… todo eso se lo cobraría al muy maldito infeliz.

En esa pelea no estaba escatimando nada.

_ ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?- de nuevo la rubia presumida e insoportable le encontró.

¿Es que ya perdió el talento para esconderse o ella era buena rastreadora?

_ Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te importa- dijo el chico de manera hostil.

_ Me importa porque vivo en este sitio.- dijo la chica bastante molesta.

No iba a admitirlo pero ese chico tenía una capacidad única para hacerla enojar, incluso más que el maldito enano peli blanco.

Pero en aquellos días casi ni se lo topaba porque el chico no salía del cuarto de Hana para nada, se pasaba el día allí, ya fuera con un libro o simplemente sentado contemplando la lejanía.

Compadecía un poco al chico pero eso no hacia que le agradara más.

Solo lo veía a la hora de la comida. El chico comía lo más rápido posible y luego se marchaba.

La casa cayo en ese silencio de ultratumba desde que el alma de Hana fue robada.

Se entero de que alguien se había ido a buscarla pero no sabia a ciencia cierta quien era.

Como no veía al señor Yoh desde que todo aquello paso, supuso que fue el.

_ Yo solo estoy aquí porque quiero enfrentarme a ese rubio cabeza hueca, voy a esperar hasta que ese cobarde venga a enfrentarme.

_ En dado caso vas a tener que esperar mucho. El alma de Hana fue robada- dijo la chica con los brazos cruzados contemplando el cielo.

Solo volteo cuando sintió la mirada sorprendida del pelinegro sobre ella.

Le dedico una sonrisa burlona al chico.

_ ¿Cómo que su alma fue robada?- inquirió el pobre, con cara de estar sacudido por la noticia.

_ Como lo oyes, un día simplemente paso. Lo encontró el chico Tao, tendido en su habitación. Luego de eso la casa quedo así, tan silenciosa que escuchas hasta a una rata en la cocina desde la segunda planta.- se fue deslizando hacia el suelo sentándose a una escasa distancia del pelinegro.

El espacio en esa pequeña terraza no era mucho, de hecho el sitio estaba pensado para una sola persona y que entraran los dos allí ya de por si era un milagro.

La rubia solía salir a ese sitio muy a menudo porque estaba muy cerca de su habitación y así podía perderse en sus pensamientos y tomar un poco de aire fresco sin tener que toparse con alguien más.

No se sentía con ganas de ser sociable en ese sitio, dejando de lado que allí la mayoría eran empleados y los "miembros de la familia" estaban cada quien en lo suyo.

Más de una vez se cuestiono si debería volver a casa con su padre. Pero después de todo allá en casa también seria lo mismo en cierta manera.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba últimamente? ¿Era su imaginación o en esa casa se respiraba pesimismo puro?

El ambiente en el lugar era agobiante, no sabia si es que era debido solamente a las circunstancias actuales, pero le parecía que si permanecía mucho tiempo dentro de la casa saldría loca… o le entrarían unas ganas locas de llorar.

_ Oye… - no se esperaba que el pelinegro la llamara por lo que dio un pequeño bote en su sitio.

Escuchar la risita del pelinegro la hizo molestar y lo fulmino con una mirada asesina.

_ ¿Qué?- dijo, cansada de que el chico se riera a costillas y con ganas de patearle el trasero y sacarlo de SU balcón.

_ Nada, solo quería saber si querías salir de aquí- comento el como quien no quiere la cosa.

Y la rubia lo miro como si estuviera perdiendo el juicio.

 _¿Acaso me esta invitando a salir?-_ pensó ella e involuntariamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con eso?- dijo, un poco mas hostil de lo que intentaba.

_ Que no se te pase ni por un momento la idea de que me interesas.- la respuesta del pelinegro fue mas cortante que la suya.- Supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme porque no es como si ese idiota fuera a despertar por mi presencia.

Ante la mirada atenta de Ana, el pelinegro abandono el lugar saltando por el borde de la terraza.

Después de retirarse de aquella casa, la misteriosa e inexplicable sensación de pesadez que sentía desde hacia tiempo simplemente desapareció, como cuando le es quitado un peso de encima.

Inclusive su molestia disminuyo en gran medida, por no decir que desapareció.

Aquello en definitiva era extraño.

 _En mayor lio me fui a meter-_ pensó el pelinegro con renuente resignación.

_ Al final, tu amabilidad será recompensada- leyó el menor de los Tao en voz alta, cerrando el libro y dedicándole una mirada al rubio tendido en la cama.

Solía pasar el rato en la habitación, no le gustaba abandonarla mucho rato porque aun tenia la esperanza de que aquellos ojos color chocolate volvieran a mirarle.

Por algún motivo que no podía explicarse cuando abandonaba la habitación le invadía una inexplicable ansiedad que no le abandonaría sino hasta regresar.

Solo bajaba las escaleras a la hora de las comidas y lo hacia mas por su padre que por el mismo. Sabia que con aquello estaba preocupándole, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo pese a que cargaba con la culpabilidad al recordar la mirada llena de inquietud que su padre solía dirigirle.

Encerrado en la habitación que compartía con el rubio eran pocas las visitas que solía recibir. Por eso le extraño escuchar el inequívoco sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

Cuando abrió se encontró de frente con una de las pocas empleadas de la pensión que tenia el teléfono en la mano.

_ Lamento molestarlo señor, tiene una llamada- le informo la mujer.

_ ¿De parte?- quiso saber.

_ Dice que es su madre- respondió la mujer.

_ No tomare la llamada. Le agradezco mucho. En un futuro si la misma persona vuelve a llamar dígale que no me encuentro.

Después de decir aquello, el peli plata cerró la puerta, volvió a su lugar al lado de la cama y deseo más que antes que el rubio despertara.

Mirando por la ventana al cielo nublado, Yoh sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Deseaba que Hao regresara y la preocupación por su hijo lo estaba matando, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir el movimiento de sus bebes, dio una suave caricia tratando de tranquilizarlos antes de que trastocaran algún órgano interno con uno de sus golpes.

Toda aquella ansiedad que sentía no era buena para ellos en lo absoluto pero no podía hacer nada por deshacerse de ella.

Aun no terminaba de creerse que dos bebes estaban en su interior, que crecían y se alimentaban de el.

A pesar de que cargaba el peso extra y sentía sus movimientos. Todos estos días no hizo gran cosa sino mirar por la ventana y concentrarse con fuerza si es que acaso podía sentir algo que le indicara donde se encontraba Hao y si ya había encontrado a Hana.

Era cuando sus bebes pateaban, como hacia un momento, que le invadía la culpa al pensar que estaba haciéndoles daño.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mas era su desesperación. Y su único deseo era que Hao regresara a casa y Hana abriera sus ojos.

Media hora, ese era el tiempo que llevaba sin reaccionar.

Sentada contemplando el frio paisaje de Londres, no cambio la posición ni un ápice desde que su hijo se negó a tomar la llamada. Pudo escuchar perfectamente cada palabra de Men y se le clavaron como puñaladas directamente al corazón. Más que nunca deseo poder retroceder el tiempo y jamás haberse metido con el rubio.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía vivir sabiendo que su hijo la odiaba?

No lo sabía y no quería tener que averiguarlo.

Estaba segura de que no lo resistiría.

 _Cuando aquella pelea termino, de alguna manera también se me acabo el mundo._

 _De cierto modo sabia que el nunca regresaría, pero aun así insistí en esperarle sentada en aquella roca alta en busca de la mínima señal suya. Odiando profundamente al causante de todo aquello, a Yoh Asakura._

 _Claro hasta que "el" apareció para abrirle los ojos. Para contarle que quien una vez fue todo en su mundo le había abandonado a su suerte. Y eso no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle._

 _Cobraría su tan merecida venganza._

 _Después de todo lo que paso con esa persona._

 _¿Cómo es que fue capaz de traicionarle de esa manera tan cruel?_

Cansada de aquella situación en general, Jun Tao contemplaba el paisaje desde la terraza de uno de los hoteles de su familia en Tokio.

En la casa Asakura se respiraba una pesadez antinatural. Aquella especie de energía que invadía el lugar de alguna manera conseguía robar las fuerzas y los sentimientos positivos de todos los que habitaran el lugar.

Ella se vio obligada a salir y entrar de la casa constantemente puesto que estaba encargada de los negocios familiares. Por eso se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien cuando regresaba a la casa.

Tenia que sacarlos a todos de allí, lo que necesitaba era una buena excusa.

Estaba segura de que Ana particularmente seria la persona más difícil de convencer. Después de todo aquella no era solo su casa, también era su sustento.

Necesitaba iniciar los preparativos pertinentes. Ya luego vería como sacar a todos de allí.

En espacial por el bienestar de su futuro sobrino y sobrina.

Porque estaba segura que de seguir encerrado en aquel lugar, Ren podría tener complicaciones en su embarazo.

Aun no informaba de nada de aquello a la familia pero sabía que sus padres no tardarían en ponerse en contacto con ellos.

Desde que En mejoro su carácter y les permitió a sus hijos cierto grado de "libertad" Ran cambio su carácter drásticamente. De estar completamente desligada de sus actividades, paso a ser una madre muy presente en cada aspecto, llamando cada semana para saber de ellos, ahora llamaba cada mes y hablaba con ella.

Y Jun no se sentía capaz de mentirle a su madre por más tiempo, Ran Tao era una mujer demasiado intuitiva e inteligente y Jun estaba segura que de tener que ver a su madre cara a casa nadie seria capaz de mentirle. Ni siquiera el mejor actor del mundo.

Después de todo no por nada En Tao la había elegido como esposa entre una buena lista de mujeres de alta fortuna.

Sintiéndose infinitamente culpable pero ciertamente sin salida, Jun Tao levanto su teléfono.

Cierto pelinegro estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un tazón en sus manos lleno de mantequilla de maní mezclada con mostaza dulce, a su lado un no muy convencido Horo contemplaba el potaje con algo de preocupación pero no se atrevía a intentar quitárselo, estaba seguro que Ren le arrancaría la cabeza si intentaba tocar ese tazón,

Ryu estaba unos pasos mas allá con un gran chichón surgiendo de su cabeza, el fue el primer infortunado infeliz que intento despojar al pelinegro de su raro postre.

La luz que entraba a través de las ventanas de la cocina creaba hermosos reflejos en la larga melena lisa de Ren.

Y Horo contemplaba aquello, extasiado.

Cuando fueron transformados a su antigua forma, lo único que extraño del Ren adulto fue su largo y sedoso cabello negro que le caía a la espalda.

_ Ren- le llamo Horo.

El pelinegro tardo en voltear a mirarle, pero lo hizo.

_ ¿Si?- pregunto el chico, mirándolo con curiosidad.

_ ¿Quieres salir un rato?- pregunto Horo, tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible. No supo porque pero el repentino impulso de salir de la casa le invadió, y siempre le hacia caso a su instinto porque usualmente le libraba de los problemas.

Ren hizo una mueca de desagrado que a Horo le hubiese provocado la risa de ser otras las circunstancias.

_ Sabes que no quiero salir por ahí.

_ Pero estar encerrado todo el tiempo tampoco va a ayudarte. Si no salimos ahora que puedes, después cuando quieras hacerlo no vas a poder- le dijo Horo, usando todas las técnicas de persuasión que se conocía.

Ren pareció pensárselo en serio. Horo cruzaba los dedos a la espalda para que aceptara.

A la vez que preparaba los posibles argumentos a utilizar en caso de que el pelinegro le respondiera con una negativa.

_ ¿Podremos regresar cuando yo quiera?- pregunto Ren.

_ Si- le aseguro Horo sin pensárselo.

_ Entonces vámonos- dijo el chico.- Solo tengo que subir a buscar algunas cosas.

Casi que actuando en piloto automático, Jeanne firmo los documentos que Marco le envió. Lyzerg permaneció en silencio sentado a su lado organizando los documentos que Jeanne terminaba de firmar, hacia unos momentos se sintió profundamente incomodo porque fue testigo de un momento privado.

Jeanne le pidió unos momentos para hablar por teléfono. Y por lo poco que pudo escuchar, la persona a la que había llamado no quiso atenderla.

La peli plata regreso con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas y permanecieron en un perfecto silencio.

El peli verde no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para preguntar que paso, por lo que se limito a quedarse en silencio y mantener la mirada en cualquier lado menos en la silenciosa mujer que estaba sentada a pocos metros de el.

Si Marco estuviera allí, el estaba seguro que encontraría la manera de lidiar con aquella situación.

Su teléfono sonó y el nombre de Marco brillo en la pantalla, era como si le hubiese invocado con la mente. Se excuso con la mujer, aunque no supo si es que ella le presto atención. Se alejo un poco y contesto la llamada.

Perdió la cuenta de cuanto tiempo paso sentado allí en medio de la oscuridad, con el libro en el regazo y sin separar la mirada de la apenas distinguible silueta del rubio. Sus ojos estaban empañados con lágrimas que se rehusaba a dejar salir. Ellas llegaron sin que pudiera hacer nada para sofocarlas pero no estaba dispuesto a permitirles correr por sus mejillas.

La soledad se cernía sobre el como una cortina de plomo sobre sus hombros, y más que nunca extrañaba a Hana.

Eran demasiadas cosas que tener en mente en ese momento y sentía que se derrumbaría. ¿Era posible caer hecho pedazos?

Quizá estaba exagerando pero eso era lo que sentía.

Que cuando se rindiera, terminaría convertido en pequeños pedazos imposibles de juntar nuevamente.

Yoh tenia dificultades para contener las lagrimas que asomaban a sus ojos, alguna se le escapaba y la limpiaba enseguida con gesto molesto. Realmente compadecía al menor de los Tao y compartía su preocupación.

Sabía que algo más estaba molestando al chico, y que tenía que ver con Jeanne, su madre.

Pero sus poderes estaban débiles desde hacia un tiempo y cada vez le costaba mas saber de las cosas o intuirlas.

Sentía somnolencia y además se sentía indefenso.

Y la abrumadora certeza de que no eran solo sus poderes los que estaban debilitándose no le dejaba dormir tranquilo.

La preocupación por Hana lo acompañaba de día y de noche. Y ahora tenia que añadirle la inquietud que comenzaba a sentir por Hao.

Pese a que le constaba que su hermano podía cuidarse solo (Nadie derroto a Hao a excepción suya)

No podía evitar sentirse de esa manera porque no sabia nada de Hao desde hacia un buen tiempo y su hermano solía comunicarse al menos cada cuatro horas.

Y el miedo que le invadía era más fuerte.

Quizá fuera una tontería, pero Yoh muchas veces deseaba que Hao no fuera Dios. De esa manera podría entretenerse al menos rezando para que su hermano regresara pronto a casa.

Deseaba salir de casa a dar un paseo para despejar la mente pero cada que se hacia el firme propósito de salir de la casa, se sentía tan cansado que se le era imposible abandonar la cama. Le constaba que algo raro pasaba. Pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto hasta que Hao regresara.

Y eso no hacia mas sino reforzarle el sentimiento de inutilidad que cargaba desde que el alma de Hana fue robada.

Caminaba por la ciudad profundamente fastidiado, al menos sentía que podía respirar con más tranquilidad y estaba de mucho mejor humor desde que abandono la casa Asakura. Esa casa estaba maldita a su parecer y no regresaría por allí hasta que no tuviera plena certeza de que Hana estaba recuperado.

La derrota del rubio era una espinita constante en su orgullo que no lo dejaba en paz. Además por alguna razón que el no alcanzaba a comprender, su padre estaba ansioso por derrotar a los Asakura.

Esa era la idea con la que los crio a el y a su hermana.

A la final no sabía si es que se enfrento al rubio por deseo propio o por el deseo de su padre.

Y eso, sobraba decir que le estaba poniendo de los nervios

Y para completar la ecuación aparecía esa desquiciante chica que parecía ser peor que una maldición. Era entrometida como el demonio, sarcástica como el infierno, se gastaba un carácter de mil demonios, Yohane estaba seguro que si fuera por el jamás se casaría con una fiera como esa.

Todo el tiempo que el rubio tardaría en recuperarse de aquella situación, el lo tenia libre.

Después de todo su padre no le dio otra orden sino luchar contra el heredero de los Asakura.

La única opción que tenia era la de entrenar para aprovechar el tiempo, quizá iría a casa a visitar a su hermana…

No tenía muchas ganas de ver a su padre, pero después de todo no se podía pedir mucho.

Amaba a su hermana y si para pasar tiempo con ella también tenía que aguantar la inoportuna presencia de su padre, pues que remedio, le tocaría.

 _Algo interrumpía su tranquilidad, esa especie de sensación que le atenazo de un momento a otro, desvaneció su sopor y esa especie de relajación en la que se encontraba, de un momento a otro era importante, por no mencionar imperativo, que llegara a donde se encontraba ese chico de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos._

 _Se revelo contra aquella energía que pretendía adormecerlo y mantenerlo en el interior cálido del agua rodeado de imágenes, se revelo contra aquella sensación de pertenencia y familiaridad. Porque por mas agradable que le pareciese hasta el momento, ahora le parecía una prisión. Y todo porque tenia la arrolladora certeza, de que el chico de cabello plateado…_ _ **Men**_

 _Le necesitaba._

 _Lucho con una fuerza que no sabia que tenia, todo a su alrededor se hizo blanco y resplandecía de manera cegadora, aunque extrañamente eso no lastimo sus ojos._

 _Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo. Se sintió libre, ligero como el viento y se elevo rápido, las imágenes se sucedían ante el a una velocidad vertiginosa, y en determinado momento se sintió caer a gran velocidad, la intensa preocupación por el peli plata y la sensación de ser perseguido eran las dos cosas de las cuales tenia certeza._

La presencia de Hana se hizo más fuerte lo que le dio la certeza a Hao de que el rubio consiguió escapar de donde sea que lo tenían retenido. Con una media sonrisa de satisfacción llego a un lugar que se le hizo infinitamente familiar. Era donde Opacho quedo sentada, esperándolo luego de su derrota en la batalla final del Torneo de Shamanes.

En las montañas aledañas había muchas cuevas por lo que seguramente en una de esas cuevas era donde se ocultaba su enemigo y cuando se disponía a explorar el lugar, una flecha paso silbando muy cerca de su cabeza, clavándose en el suelo a sus espaldas. Arrancándole un buen mechón de cabello.

Apenas y le presto atención al dolor.

Dirigió la mirada al lugar de donde surgió la flecha, y se encontró con una silueta esbelta y delgada. Inmediatamente supo que se trataba de una chica joven, llevaba un improvisado vestido hecho con una tela de color naranja, unas sencillas sandalias… y su cabello… era un afro.

No podía dudarlo ni por un momento, era ella.

Al fin la tenía en frente después de ese día en el que repentinamente desapareció.

El arco en su mano indicaba que ella era quien le había disparado.

Y constatar ese hecho le produjo mas daño que el que la flecha pudiese haberle causado.

_ Opacho.

Eso pareció enfurecerla, pues sus ojos brillaron con un rencor que hablaba de años de soledad y dolor.

_ No te atrevas a decir mi nombre.- dijo ella, y cargando el arco, volvió a disparar.

Hao no pudo hacer más que esquivarlo, pues se sentía incapaz de reaccionar al ataque. No a ella, jamás seria capaz de hacerle eso.

Pese a que era mucho más fuerte que ella, y que podría acabar con eso en un santiamén, sabía que aquello no seria lo más adecuado.

No por nada llego a la posición que ahora ostentaba, sabia que tenia que dejar que ella desahogara su rabia.

Al menos tenía la satisfacción, de que Hana ya estaba de vuelta en casa.

A la final, el mocoso no necesito de su ayuda para escapar.

Sintió un intenso y lacerante dolor en el hombro, como sus huesos se troceaban gracias a la flecha que desgarro su piel, la punta le atravesó de lado a lado la sangre tibia baño su brazo derecho que quedo completamente inutilizado.

Pese a que podía curarse en un santiamén si así lo quería, decidió hacer caso omiso de la herida.

Y aquello pareció enfurecer mas a Opacho quien aumento la saña de sus ataques, la chica realizo una perfecta posesión de objetos que le hizo sentir orgulloso, las flechas ya no eran de madera sino que eran de luz, muchas eran las que se clavaban en el suelo o en los arboles que lo rodeaban.

No supo cuanto tiempo se encontró allí, recibiendo y esquivando flechas. Se sentía muy débil y los ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse, en todo ese tiempo, ninguno intercambio palabra.

_ ¡Jamás te lo perdonare!- le grito la chica, furiosa.

_ ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de abandonarme?!

_ ¡Creía en ti y me dejaste sola!

A todos y cada uno de esos reproches Hao no respondía. De vez en cuando ella dejaba de dispararle y lo golpeaba con una fuerza increíble para su delgado cuerpo, y con increíble saña.

Estaba en el límite de su capacidad, de un momento a otro perdería la consciencia pero no por eso dejaba traslucir su debilidad.

Ya le fallo una vez, no volvería a decepcionarla otra vez.

Y si lo que ella necesitaba era golpearlo y dispararle, allí permanecería hasta que ella se cansara de golpearle.

Y mientras ella le miraba con odio, el la contemplaba tranquilamente, admirando lo fuerte que era, lo mucho que creció. Y sintiéndose culpable por no haber cumplido con su promesa.

Una fracción de segundo antes que sus ojos finalmente se cerraran, la imagen de la pequeña niña arrebujada en su capa fue la última que paso por su mente.

Fue repentino, Yoh sintió la energía de Hao ser cortada bruscamente. Sintiendo el corazón latirle desenfrenado se concentro en encontrar la energía de Hao, por mas leve que esta fuera. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Sintió la humedad de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Tenia que encontrarlo.

Pero sin importar que tanto se concentraba en rastrear su energía no era capaz de hacerlo. Además pudo sentir perfectamente como su propia energía comenzaba a reducirse drásticamente y no solo temió por Hao sino también por sus bebes.

Antes de caer inconsciente al suelo, Yoh Asakura fue presa de la más absoluta e inevitable desesperación.

Ninguno de los dos quiso comentarlo pero aquella extraña pesadez que sentían mientras se encontraban en la casa se desvaneció apenas salieron a la calle. La palidez de Ren ya no tenía un aspecto poco saludable. El tráfico estaba imposible pero encontraban alguna especie de placer contemplando los edificios y las personas que iban de un lado al otro en las aceras…

_ No lo entiendo.-

Horo volteo a mirar a Ren, interrogante.

_ No entiendo que es lo que pasa en la casa. Pero creo que no me hará muy bien regresar allí.- y mientras lo decía, una de sus manos permanecía suavemente apoyada en su vientre plano.

Los ojos dorados de Ren se clavaron en los de Horo.

_ La idea de salir de la casa. ¿Fue tuya o alguien te sugirió que lo hicieras?

_ Tu hermana Jun fue la de la idea. De hecho quiere convencer a todos los demás que lo mejor que podemos hacer es abandonar la casa, pero no cree que sea muy sencillo. Por lo menos a Ana habrá que ponerse muy creativo para convencerla.

_ Debí imaginarlo- comento el pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Y pretendías convencerme durante la salida para marcharme de la casa?

Horo no dijo nada para negarlo o afirmarlo. Ren no se veía molesto por ello y no quería que las cosas se dieran para discutir. Por lo que tenia que ser cauto con sus palabras.

_ Yo solo dejare esa casa si mi hijo viene conmigo. Pero jamás podría pedirle que se marchara conmigo, se de sobra lo que me respondería y no quiero hacerle daño.

El argumento de Ren era valido pero Horo tenía su buena razón para querer que Ren abandonara esa casa.

_ Nuestra única opción es que Ana acepte voluntariamente dejar la casa y eso pasara cuando el infierno se congele- dijo Horo, no sin cierto sarcasmo en la voz.

Ren tuvo que reír a eso.

_ Si fue mi hermana la que comenzó con todo este plan estoy seguro que ella buscara una buena idea para solucionar ese problema. Pero mientras tanto no quiero dejar solo a mi hijo.

Horo supo que eso era todo lo que hablarían sobre ese asunto, el gesto firme en el rostro de Ren se lo dejo bien en claro.

Al menos consiguió que el pelinegro abandonara la casa al menos por un rato para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Y en apariencia le había hecho muy bien.

En medio de todo aquel caos, se sintió repentinamente reconfortado, lo que tanto anhelaba le fue concedido pues sentía la presencia de Hana en aquella habitación, por mas extraño que aquello pudiera sonar, simplemente era una cuestión de instinto que trascendía la lógica.

Dio una mirada a la cama y el cuerpo del rubio seguía tendido allí. A primera vista todo seguía igual…

Pero si dabas una mirada mas profunda te percatabas de cómo le volvió un poco de color a la mejillas y los sutiles movimientos que hacia su pecho al respirar.

Casi salto del suelo cuando se percato de lo último, acercándose velozmente junto a la cama, a tan escasa distancia que podía sentir el aliento del rubio.

Por fin.

Todo el cansancio acumulado de aquellos días que paso incansable al lado de la cama comenzaron a pasarle factura, pero el alivio por tener al rubio de vuelta era mucho más fuerte que nada.

Con cuidado para no incomodar al rubio se acostó a su lado.

El cuerpo que sentía tan frio hacia una escasa hora, era cálido.

En medio de la cama suave y mullida con el cuerpo cálido de Hana contra el suyo, el menor de los Tao se entrego al sueño mas profundo que haya tenido.

 _Por fin._

 _Cobro la venganza por la que tanto clamaba desde que podía recordarlo. Desde que quedo completamente sola esperando el regreso que nunca se produciría._

 _Cuando todo termino, emprendió el camino hacia su hogar invariable._

 _Aquella montaña donde quedo esperando hacia ya tanto tiempo, cuando termino la batalla final del Torneo entre Shamanes._

 _Pero cuando llego a la cueva donde solía dormir… no importaba como se acomodara entre su improvisado lecho de mantas. No podía conciliar el sueño._

 _Los recuerdos de su más tierna infancia regresaban a atormentarla._

 _Por supuesto, eran las memorias del tiempo que paso con el._

 _Su sonrisa amable y sus infinitas explicaciones, toda esa paciencia que le tenia._

 _La consideración con que la trataba. Algo que su propia gente mas hizo, después de todo si hubiese sido por su tribu su vida hubiese acabado la misma noche en que vino al mundo._

 _Profundamente frustrada, dejo a un lado las mantas de su lecho, que esa noche le parecía mas duro que cualquier otra._

 _Y emprendió el camino de regreso al lugar donde todo comenzó._

 _Donde lo había dejado._

 _Consciente de que no podría dormir en paz mientras le tuviera tan cerca._

 _Después de todo, quizá hubiese sido mejor no volver a verlo jamás._

El silencio y la monotonía de la casa estaban llegando a un punto crítico, encerrada en su estudio con los balances mensuales de la pensión, cierta rubia estaba que se mesaba los cabellos y lanzaba las cosas contra las paredes. Y es que no era para menos.

La clientela descendió bastante en el último mes. Al menos en un 50%.

Y si seguía de esa manera tendría que recortar personal puesto que no podría cubrir todos los gastos y no estaba dispuesta a poner de los fondos privados de la familia.

Ese dinero… era para Hana.

Trataba de no pensar mucho en que su único hijo se encontraba en tan penosa situación, solo le quedaba confiar en Dios (ese imbécil de Hao)

Lo odiaba más que a nada en la faz de la tierra. Pero sabia que en esos momentos la vida de su hijo dependía completamente de el.

Pese a lo que todos pudieran pensar ella se encontraba muy enterada de lo que sucedía en la casa. Escuchaba las habladurías de los empleados cuando estos se sentían en suficiente confianza como para chismear.

Pocas eran las vueltas que pudo darle a su hijo los días anteriores, el menor de los Tao se había autoproclamado el cuidador de Hana, permanecía el día en la habitación y solo la abandonaba a la hora de las comidas, solía leer en voz alta pasajes de algún libro.

Se encargaba de todo, desde asear a Hana, hasta cambiarle el pijama por otro. Cepillaba su cabello al menos una vez al día. Y sus dientes, en la mañana y en la noche.

Toda esta experiencia le hizo entender, de una vez por todas que su hijo no pudo haberse enamorado de una mejor persona.

Tenia la certeza de que de ser necesario, Men podría cuidar muy bien de Hana. De hecho lo estaba haciendo magníficamente. Cuando iba en las noches a verlo, no encontraba nada que hacer puesto que todo estaba hecho, y dejo de acudir muy a su pesar porque temía despertar al peli plata.

Apenas Hana despertara estaba dispuesta a dar una aceptación completa a la relación de esos dos, puesto que se dio cuenta que tratar de separarlos era como contener el agua en sus manos.

Era imposible que su discípula llegara a querer a Hana de la manera en que lo hacia el menor de los Tao. Y algo en su interior le decía que nadie más podría hacerlo.

Dejando a un lado las estadísticas y balances que estaba estudiando atentamente hacia unos momentos decidió que ya era suficiente de momento, su mente comenzó a divagar en asuntos de todo tipo menos en los laborales.

Sintiéndose infinitamente culpable, Jun Tao ordeno que prepararan su auto, su lado Lee permanecía brindándole un apoyo silencioso, había momentos como ese en que no encontraba nada que decir para consolar a Jun. Y solo podía permanecer a su lado a la espera de que ella le pidiera lo que sea que necesitara.

Porque su único consuelo en situaciones como esas, era que sin importar cual fuera la situación siempre le resultaría de utilidad a Jun.

_ Esta es una de las peores cosas que haya tenido que hacer, pero no puede ser de otra manera. Jamás abandonaran esa casa a menos que se vean obligados por circunstancias de fuerza mayor.

 _En medio de la oscuridad se las arreglo para acomodarle en su lecho improvisado, con mas brusquedad de la debida para con una persona herida._

 _Pero sabia que eso no lo mataría, después de todo era bastante fuerte y ella aun seguía resentida con el, pese a que no podía dormir tranquila con la idea de dejarlo abandonado a su suerte en medio del desierto._

 _Quizá en el fondo aun era la pequeña niñita que solía seguirlo a todos lados. Esa que era incapaz de abandonarlo._

 _Y eso le enfurecía. Porque el si que fue capaz de dejarla sola durante muchos años._

 _Sin que le pesara en la maldita conciencia._

 _Las mantas de su lecho improvisado casi estaban rojas._

 _Algo estaba mal… el era Dios ¿verdad?_

 _Entonces… ¿Por qué sus heridas no se curaban solas?_

 _Tratando de no entrar en pánico, (diciéndose a si misma que era absurdo que se hubiese regresado a buscarle)_

 _Comenzó a deshacer sus ropas, o mejor dicho los harapos que le cubrían. Necesitaba ver las heridas en todo su esplendor._

Escondidos a la sombra, dos hombres esperaban el momento indicado para cumplir con el trabajo que se les encomendara.

Cual no seria su sorpresa que aparentemente por arte de magia, una pequeña llama surgió en un arbusto del jardín trasero y comenzó a extenderse, como avivada por ráfagas de viento invisibles.

Un mal presentimiento hizo que el menor de los Tao despertara en medio de la noche, sin embargo no quería levantarse, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho cálido de Hana… sentir el movimiento que causaba su respiración nunca le pareció mas fascinante.

Sabia que tomaría tiempo para que el chico despertara y que habría que ver si es que se vería afectado por aquella experiencia en el futuro, pero lo principal era que ya lo tenia de vuelta.

Se sintió un poco mal por no avisarle de inmediato a los demás, pero… quería estar a solas con el pese a que el rubio solo dormía.

Sabia que aquello era una idiotez, pero después de todo quería tiempo a solas con el…

Y tenia el miedo absurdo (jamás lo admitiría a nadie, ni siquiera al propio Hana) temía que si se iba, dejándolo solo en la habitación, volvería a encontrar su cuerpo frio e inmóvil en la cama…

Y sinceramente no lo soportaría una segunda vez, muchas gracias.

Ya con una sola fue mas que suficiente para el.

Una espaciosa limusina negra se detenía en el camino de tierra que llevaba a la pensión, en ella, una peli verde muy ansiosa se encontraba al pendiente esperando el informe de los hombres que había contratado, sintiéndose infinitamente culpable por tener que hacer aquello.

Paso como en un segundo, todo a su alrededor pareció congelarse, incluso Lee Brus Long pareció quedar como congelado.

Una silueta borrosa tomaba forma lentamente ante ella, el débil fuego a punto de extenderse dio lugar a un rostro… ¿Yoh? Pero al detallarle mejor…

No, debía ser Hao.

_ Gracias.

Y tan repentinamente como apareció, desapareció. Todo volvió a marchar justo desde el momento en que se detuvo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y ella escuchaba la voz del estupefacto hombre, diciéndole que el incendio fue iniciado por alguien más.

No lo admitió en voz alta, pero aquello le quito un enorme peso de encima, el saber que ya no era la responsable de aquello le dejaba con la conciencia tranquila. La hacia sentir mucho mas ligera.

 **La oscuridad cada vez se hacia mas presente, aquello le recordaba mucho a ese momento en que creyó que todo había terminado, en la batalla final del Torneo de Shamanes cuando Yoh, sin saberlo, le concedió aquello que mas quería.**

 **Las heridas pese a que eran muchas, apenas y le pasaban por la mente, lo que más le dolía era todo el rencor que ella le tenía.**

 **Si al menos haciéndole todo aquello, conseguía al menos aplacar un poco de todo ese rencor que ella le reunió con el pasar de los años, bien que valía la pena todo el esfuerzo.**

 **Su energía estuvo siendo drenada desde que puso un pie en ese desierto. Lo supo desde su llegada, pero al verla de pie ante el no fue capaz de irse.**

 **No podía dejarla otra vez.**

 **Sin embargo de solo recordar a Yoh se sintió como un infeliz. De esa no iba a librarse y bien que lo sabia. Solo esperaba que su hermano estuviera bien…**

 **Deseo poder verle una última vez, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado maltrecho…**

 **En medio de su adormecimiento una repentina y abominable idea estallo como si de fuegos artificiales se tratara.**

 **¿Y si todo aquello no hubiese sido sino una distracción?**

 **Entonces… ¿El verdadero objetivo era… atacar a Yoh?**

 **Ella regreso, pudo sentirla y eso lo saco de sus sombrías reflexiones, pese a que no olvido a Yoh ni un segundo.**

 **Deseo poder hablarle. Pero se encontró con la ingrata sorpresa de que su cuerpo estaba en el límite y de que ya no le respondería. De hecho, permanecer en el, estaba robándole la ultima llama de energía que tenia…**

 **Si la conclusión a la que llego hace momentos era cierta, debía aprovechar cada segundo… y otra vez debía dejarla sola.**

 **Cuando apareció en la casa, fue obvio para el que la energía en el lugar era pesada y que desde hacia un tiempo le había sido lanzado un maleficio. Al lugar y a todos los que allí se encontraren.**

 **También se percato de las intenciones de Jun Tao, de su culpabilidad, pero también de su determinación.**

 **Se sintió agradecido con ella, y decidió comenzar el incendio el mismo… apenas una pequeña llama en un arbusto del jardín trasero.**

 **Aquella acción casi consumió su energía por completo, aparecerse ante ella y agradecerle, le costo otro tanto…**

 **Sabía que no le quedaba tiempo, quizá un minuto a lo sumo.**

 **Y debía aprovecharlo bien, aunque le dolía saber… que tendría que enfrentarse a el… y que quizá nunca regresaría.**

 **50 segundos…**

 **Se apareció en la habitación que compartían, lo encontró dormido, sentado precariamente en el alfeizar de la ventana, seguro estuvo viendo las estrellas…**

 **30 segundos…**

 **Le dio un suave beso en la frente, poso su mano en su prominente vientre, percatándose que estaba ligeramente mas grande que cuando se fue.**

 ** _¿Sabes?_**

 **20 segundos…**

 ** _Después de todo… creo que seria muy mal padre._**

 **10 segundos…**

 **Aquellos ojos reflejo de los suyos se abrieron, llenándose de lagrimas… No dejaba de sorprenderlo, pues su hermano de alguna manera lo intuía…**

 **9 segundos…**

 ** _Lo siento…_**

 **8 segundos…**

 **El trato de alcanzarle, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no era capaz de tocarle.**

 **7 segundos…**

 **No me dejes.**

 **Se encontró a si mismo negándose, con todo su pesar. Y pudo contemplar la desolación creciendo en esos ojos, no lo soportaba.**

 **Su figura comenzaba a desvanecerse más notoriamente.**

 **6 segundos…**

 ** _Te amo… Y lo lamento tanto…_**

 **5 segundos…**

 **¡Por favor Hao! ¡NO NOS DEJES!**

 **Le recordó, que era peor su abandono en sus momentos… pero… ¡Maldita sea! Realmente no deseaba irse.**

 **4 segundos…**

 **Se derrumbaría, lo sabia… por primera vez, sentía desesperación en sus últimos momentos… por primera vez pasaban por su mente todas las cosas que no fue capaz de hacer…**

 **Y supo que tenia que hacer algo mas, pese a que tuviera que renunciar a sus últimos segundos con el…**

 **3 segundos…**

 **Ella lo miro, sorprendida e incapaz de creerlo, miraba de su cuerpo ensangrentado, a el, paralizada.**

 **Tanto así que no se alejo cuando se acerco hacia ella.**

 **2 segundos…**

 **Se arrodillo ante ella, sorprendido al sentir las lagrimas resbalar por su mejilla intangible…**

 **Beso su frente…**

 **El tiempo se escapaba como el viento…**

 ** _Lo siento mucho._**

 **Y con esas palabras, se desvaneció de la faz de la Tierra.**


	21. Chapter 21

El incendio tan repentino como inexplicable que puso fin a una de las posadas más antiguas de Tokio salió en una primera plana del periódico local. ¿La razón?

El fuego que destruyo la antigua construcción de madera, seguía ardiendo.

Sin importar cuánta agua o extintor le echaran los anonadados bomberos.

Las personas de todas partes de la ciudad, acudían al lugar curiosas, formándose para verlo.

En una banca de madera cercana, podía observarse a un chico de cabello castaño, mirada triste y perdida.

Se veía casi que completamente mezclado con el paisaje y era habitual verlo allí.

Algunos llegaban a pensar que pasaba todo el tiempo allí. Y ciertamente no había manera de apartarlo del lugar.

Cuando detallabas su mirada podía llegar a partirte el corazón.

Estaba envuelto por una gruesa manta de retazos, mullida y abrigada, con las piernas encogidas contra su pecho, observaba el fuego como si estuviera esperando algo.

La noticia de aquel acontecimiento recorrió todo Japón, conocida como "La posada del Fuego Indeleble"

A pesar de que muchos expertos rogaron a la dueña del lugar para estudiar el fenómeno, la mujer se mostró impasible y dijo que no vendería el terreno y que no quería curiosos merodeando.

Le tomo al menos una semana a la decidida rubia desalojar el lugar y mandar a construir un muro que rodeara lo que antes fue su propiedad.

Y en las paredes del muro se estampo el sello de la influyente e intimidante familia Tao.

Eso hizo que muchos curiosos dieran media vuelta y se marcharan del lugar. Asustados de las represalias de ser pescados espiando.

_ Yoh- la rubia se acercó a la banca donde estaba sentado el chico de cabello castaño. Llevando una bandeja en sus manos. Debía hacer que comiera algo.

Llevaba al menos cuatro días sentado en esa banca sin dar señales de moverse.

Para su sorpresa, cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de distancia, Yoh extendió la mano a la manzana que estaba en la bandeja y sin mediar palabra empezó a comérsela.

Pensó que lo tendría más difícil para lidiar con el castaño… se recordaba a si misma hace tantos años atrás, en la pelea final del torneo de los shamanes cuando pensó que él había muerto a manos de Hao.

No pudo menos que comprenderlo. Pero la gran diferencia en esa situación era que Hao no regreso de la muerte mágicamente.

_ Yoh, el no volverá por más que lo esperes aquí.- fue duro forzarse a decirle esas palabras pero debía hacerlo.- Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué no dejas de mirar el fuego?

_ Estoy pensando- fue la sorpresiva respuesta.- Porque quiero entenderlo. Y creo que ya lo hice.

Y antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle algo más, el chico se levantó, algo tambaleante y camino en dirección al pequeño pilar de fuego que aún se mantenía ardiendo. Justo a los pies del magnífico árbol de cerezo.

Y para su horror, se adentró en el fuego.

¿Qué lugar era aquel? Era pregunta recorría la mente del castaño como una especie de mantra.

Sabía que estuvo antes en ese sitio pero no era capaz de decir cuando, o durante cuánto tiempo.

Ofrecía una sensación de relajación e ingravidez, como si los problemas no existieran, era tan tentadora la idea de dejarse llevar por aquella sensación…

Sin embargo algo muy en el fondo de su mente le decía que tenía que combatir con la idea de hacer eso, que debía permanecer consciente en la medida que le fuera posible…

Si de algo tenia certeza, era de que alguien muy importante estaba esperando su regreso.

Para aferrarse a su consciencia y distraerse en medio de ese inmenso vacío, comenzó a distraer la mente… tratando de establecer a que sensación se asemejaba esta que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Rebusco en sus memorias hasta que finalmente pudo encontrar una semejanza.

Estaba sumergido en alguna especie de pozo. Porque el agua a su alrededor estaba calmada y sin ninguna ondulación.

Y era anormalmente cálida.

Sin embargo, conozco algo que es más cálido que esto.

Ese repentino pensamiento que cruzo su mente le dio más determinación a permanecer consciente y aferrado a sus recuerdos, después de todo… no quería perder aquello que lo complementaba más de lo que cualquier cosa lo hizo jamás.

Quizá, eso tan cálido que recordaba, era la respuesta a su búsqueda. Esa que le llevo tres reencarnaciones.

Después de eso, solo pudo quedarse arrodillada en el suelo arenoso de aquella caverna, sin poder creérselo.

¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?

Un aluvión de preguntas inundaba su mente y pensaba que aquello simplemente no podía ser posible. Le dio una mirada más al cuerpo junto a ella.

Si no supiera que estaba muerto, diría que simplemente estaba durmiendo, se veía tan diminuto e indefenso.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que ella lo viera como un protector.

Ahora ella era más alta que él, y estaba segura de que inclusive podría cargarlo si se lo propusiera.

Ya pasaron unas cuantas horas desde que la imagen translucida del que fuera su proveedor en la infancia, se le apareciera en espíritu y le dijera cuanto lo sentía.

Las dos mitades se su inconsciente se encontraban en una encarnizada lucha desde entonces. ¿Debería perdonarlo o no?

Su parte más resentida le decía que era hora de largarse de allí, dejar atrás esa cueva y el cadáver.

Sin embargo, una voz en el fondo de su cabeza, que le recordaba mucho a la voz que tenia de niña. Era muy insistente y le decía que debía permanecer allí.

Esa lucha interior estaba volviéndola loca.

…

Ya habían pasado al menos unos cuatro días y sabía que tenía que tomar una maldita decisión, aquello iba a terminar por acabar con ella a menos que se sobrepusiera. Y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Era la noche del cuarto día, cuando algo paso.

El cielo nocturno normalmente oscuro e imperturbable a parte de la propia luna y alguna estrella ocasional, estaba siendo recorrido por un resplandor que ella confundió con una estrella fugaz.

Sin dudar ni un segundo pidió su deseo, ese que estuvo formulado en su mente.

Se dio cuenta de que la luz en el interior de la cabaña se hacía más fuerte, al punto de que no le permitía abrir los ojos.

Sintió un toque infinitamente suave en su rostro. Eso la obligo a sobreponerse y abrir los ojos para enfrentar a su inesperado y luminoso visitante.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando se topó de frente… con un arcángel.

Sus luminosas alas de fuego blanco estaban encogidas en ese espacio tan reducido, una de ellas tocaba ligeramente el rostro pálido y ensangrentado del cadáver que reposaba en el suelo arenoso.

_ Vine en repuesta a tu deseo.- comento la criatura- Tus pecados no han sido del todo perdonados pero tienes por delante una misión que ayudara a borrarlos.

Ella miro a la criatura sin comprender, a la espera de que se explicara mejor.

_ Debes llevarlo ante el pilar de fuego indeleble.- dijo, señalando el cuerpo sus pies.

Y tan repentinamente como apareció, la criatura desapareció.

Dejando atrás a una confundida chica que no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar a llevar a cabo "su misión".

La suite real del hotel Tao estaba sumida en el más hermético silencio, ninguno de los que estaban allí presentes se dignaba a decir ni media palabra después de escuchar el relato de la rubia.

_ ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer entonces?- fue Horo quien pregunto.

_ Nada- repuso Ren, sorpresivamente.

_ ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- estallo el peli azul- ¡No podemos abandonarlo!

_ ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer por él?- fue la sencilla respuesta del mayor de los Tao, manteniendo el tono de voz calmado, como si estuvieran hablando sobre el clima.

Y con esa sencilla pregunta dejo a Horo sin argumentos, no se le ocurría nada que pudieran hacer por su amigo… y ciertamente no deseaba estar en su lugar, no sabía que haría de encontrarse en esa situación.

_ No pueden hacer nada para aliviar su dolor. Pero tampoco pueden dejarlo solo- repuso alguien a sus espaldas.

Todos se tensaron.

De alguna manera Hana consiguió escuchar la conversación que sostenían los mayores y sostenía una postura más sensata que cualquiera de ellos. El rubio tenía su abrigo en la mano y era obvio que se preparaba para salir. Detrás de él, Men lo acompañaba silenciosamente.

Jun se levantó de su asiento acercándose a los más jóvenes.

_ ¿Quieren que los lleve? Llegaran más rápido que si se van a pie.

El rubio asintió sin añadir nada más y espero a que la mujer saliera en compañía de Lee Brus Long antes de seguirle.

Men dio una mirada a su padre antes de seguir al rubio rápidamente.

_ No término de entender a quién de los dos se parece más, si a don Yoh o a doña Ana- el comentario de Ryu fue el que rompió el silencio reinante en la habitación.

_ Hana es mucho más determinado que Yoh. Pero ciertamente no se parece en nada a mí. Solo en la apariencia- comento Ana quien aparto la mirada del libro que sostenía en sus manos para responderle a Ryu.

Terminando de acomodar sus valijas, cierta peli plata se levantó de su asiento y salió por la puerta, no llevando más que dos sencillas valijas.

Atrás encima de su cama quedo una nota.

Para Marco.

Tenía suficiente dinero en efectivo y en su cuenta bancaria personal, por lo que estaría bien. Y ciertamente necesitaba un cambio de aire.

La rubia caminaba silenciosamente por las calles. Todavía no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que paso desde hacía una semana. En especial lo que se refería a ese fuego que no dejaba de arder.

Ciertamente nunca vio algo como eso, ni siquiera en la aldea de los apaches.

Pensando en su hogar muchos recuerdos acudieron en bandada a su mente y deseo regresar. Después de todo no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

Obviamente su "compromiso" con Hana Asakura quedaba anulado desde que el rubio escogiera al heredero de los Tao como su pareja.

Y técnicamente no tenía ninguna otra razón que esa para estar lejos de casa, ahora que no tenía que casarse con el rubio era libre de regresar a su aldea, con su padre y sus amigos.

Pero para su sorpresa el pensamiento de irse de aquel lugar no se le antojaba.

Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venia caminando frente a ella en el sentido contrario e inevitablemente chocaron de frente.

Levantando la vista se encontró con la persona a la que menos se esperaba ver cuando decidió salir a dar un paseo.

Frente a ella estaba Yohane Asakura.

_ Fíjate por donde caminas mujer demonio.- siseo el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía sus normalmente inmaculados pantalones negros.

Nunca ha soportado ensuciarse- pensó la chica. Sorprendiéndose de lo bien que conocía al pelinegro frente a ella.

_ Podría decir lo mismo, cuervo- repuso ella con tono de burla.

Enseguida los ojos de él resplandecieron con molestia.

Pero a diferencia de las otras veces se limitó a recoger la bolsa que llevaba y reemprender su camino.

_ Qué raro que el cuervo no tenga ganas de graznar el día de hoy- comento ella como quien no quiere la cosa, esperando obtener alguna reacción del pelinegro.

Después de todo ya que se lo encontró de esa manera tan casual quería aprovechar todo lo que podía dicho encuentro. Y si había una cosa que le encantaba era hacer rabiar al aparentemente estoico chico.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres? Ese intento nada sutil por molestarme debe ser por algo- respondió el chico, no teniendo éxito en ocultar su molestia.

_ Nada en realidad, solo que hacerte molestar me divierte

Observar la expresión desencajada del pelinegro ante sus palabras fue suficiente para que la rubia se echara a reír a carcajadas.

_ ¿Disculpa?- se las arregló para decir el pelinegro, aun estupefacto.

_ Lo que oíste.- dijo la rubia sin muchas ganas de repetirlo- Y si buscas a Hana para pelear debo decirte que justo ahora eso es en lo que menos está pensando. Te recomendaría que lo dejaras tranquilo de momento.

El pelinegro asintió para dar a entender que la escucho y luego siguió su camino, aun preguntándose a que se debía la extraña actitud de la rubia.

¿Acaso se volvió loca?

Quien sabía.

La limusina negra se detuvo en la verja que separaba las ruinas de la pensión de la calle y protegía el pilar de fuego de las miradas indiscretas de la gente.

Jun observo a los dos chicos en silencio, estaba algo preocupada pero no encontró manera de convencer a Hana de regresar al hotel. Y al final se dijo que la postura que asumió al traerlos fue la más acertada.

Al menos de esa manera se aseguraba de que ambos llegaban a salvo a su destino.

_ ¿Quieres que nos quedemos a esperarlos?- quiso saber Lee.

_ Lo mejor será que los dejemos solos.- repuso ella, algo renuente y con un suspiro de resignación le ordeno al conductor que pusiera en marcha el vehículo.

El pequeño y destartalado helicóptero aterrizo en el suelo arenoso. Aquella nave no era nada a lo que Jeanne estuviera acostumbrada pero se imaginó que de haber buscado una nave más novedosa, Marco se enteraría de sus planes y no podía permitírselo de momento.

No supo porque sintió la urgencia de volver tan de repente a la Aldea de los Apaches.

Pero no pudo contenerse a sí misma. Era como si algo la estuviese llamando al lugar inevitablemente por lo que simplemente se permitió el capricho.

Después de todo estaba completamente sola en el mundo. Era una mujer divorciada y no sabía si su único hijo alguna vez perdonaría la estupidez que cometió.

Por ello de alguna manera era libre de correr cuantos riesgos existieran.

No que le gustara. Pero así eran las cosas.

Como se lo espero, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y frente a ella estaban dos apaches en posición de pelea.

_ No he venido a hacerles daño- aseguro Jeanne levantando las manos al aire en señal de rendición.

_ Perdona que guardemos recelo a quien fue la líder de los soldados X- comento uno de ellos sin quitarle la mirada de encima- Aun no se nos olvida que fueron responsables de los asesinatos de muchos participantes del torneo.

_ Basta Kalem- regaño el mayor de los dos. Y ella lo reconoció ligeramente, aunque no recordaba su nombre.

El hombre percatándose de la mirada que le daba la mujer, se presentó.

_ Soy Silver, fui oficial en el torneo de los shamanes. ¿Qué te trae a nuestra aldea?

_ ¿Me creyera usted, Silver, si le dijera que no tengo la menor idea de porque decidí regresar a este lugar?- repuso ella con una sonrisa amable.

El joven Kalem le dio una mirada recelosa.

_ En ese caso. Supongo que no le molestara permanecer atentamente vigilada. ¿Verdad?- pregunto el hombre.

_ En lo más mínimo- contesto ella.

_ En ese caso, bienvenida a la Aldea Apache- repuso el hombre mayor. Con una leve sonrisa.- Kalem. Ayuda a nuestra invitada a llevar su equipaje.

Algo renuente, el joven apache se acercó y tomo las maletas que Jeanne le ofreció con amabilidad.

Después de aquella visita, la chica paso tiempo, sentada en la misma posición, pensativa, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió un plan.

…

El poblado más cercano era la aldea apache, de tener alguna opción no se hubiese encaminado a ese lugar, porque estaba más que consciente del rencor que esas personas debían tenerle a Hao. Y aparecerse en ese lugar llevándolo a cuestas no era una idea muy prudente. Pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Le sorprendía su capacidad para cargar con tan pesada carga a través del desierto y seguir avanzando. Estaba segura que aquello tenía algo que ver con la extraña visita que recibió en la cueva.

Se detuvo cuando diviso un pequeño oasis, estuvo con la boca arenosa por un buen trecho y ahora tenía ocasión de darse un buen baño.

Pensó en lavar un poco la sangre seca del cuerpo de Hao, pero luego considero que aquello le haría daño a sus heridas. Por lo que primero debía verificar en qué estado se encontraban las susodichas antes de hacer otra cosa.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa que por más exhaustivamente que reviso el cuerpo más delgado, no encontró ni una de las heridas que le propino en la pelea que tuvieron.

Solo había lodo y sangre seca sobre su piel.

Ni siquiera le quedaron marcas visibles.

Debí suponerlo, después de todo, esta persona se convirtió en Dios.

Lo limpio de la sangre y el lodo y emprendió su camino después de tomar un baño en el oasis y saciarse de agua. No sabía cuándo volvería a encontrar un lugar como ese antes de llegar a la aldea de los apaches.

Su lógica era: Un pilar de fuego que no se apagaba era algo que llamaría la atención de cualquier persona y que indudablemente recorrería el mundo siendo noticia.

En cualquier poblado cercano debían de estar advertidos de su existencia, y pese a que estaban aislados de las personas, la aldea apache no dejaba de ser un poblado.

Por lo que no era del todo inútil albergar esperanzas de que ellos pudieran brindarle información sobre ese pilar de fuego.

Al menos decirle donde estaba para que ella se las arreglará y pudiese llegar a él.

Desde el momento en que entro a ese pilar, se sintió como suspendido en el tiempo y espacio. Eran demasiadas sensaciones para ser descritas. Pero la más intensa de ellas era esa de encontrarse en suspensión. Para ser un pilar de fuego no se sentía como si quemara, sino más bien como si lo acobijara.

Después de todo, ese fuego provenía de él.

Por eso, Yoh estaba seguro en que no lo lastimaría. Y tenía toda la razón.

De alguna manera encontrarse allí adentro le aligero el dolor.

Ese que sintió desde que la presencia de Hao se desvaneció de la faz de la tierra.

Nunca se imaginó que podía sentirse tan vacío, solo y desamparado como en ese momento.

Fue con mucho, la peor noche de toda su vida.

Mientras la pensión se incendiaba las personas huían del lugar, Yoh pudo verlo todo desde los brazos del bombero que lo saco de su habitación.

Y se dio cuenta de algo que las demás personas estaban demasiado ocupadas como para advertir.

El fuego no lastimaba a las personas sino que se encargaba de destruir todo lo demás.

Como si de alguna manera las llamas color carmesí estuvieran vivas. Estaban siendo controladas por algo externo que les dio consciencia propia.

Después de ser sometido a una revisión médica y que el bombero lo declarara ileso, se le permitió alejarse de la ambulancia, y él se sentó en ese banco de madera, con vista directa al pilar de fuego que nadie podía apagar sin importar cuanto lo intentaran.

Le tomo cuatro días comprenderlo, pero cuando finalmente supo que ese pilar era la voluntad de Hao, decidió adentrarse en él.

Y francamente no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Aquello era como ser envuelto por los brazos de su hermano. Podía sentir su presencia rodeándolo. Y se abandonó a un sueño tranquilo, y necesario.

Después de todo no se permitía a si mismo cerrar los ojos desde ese fatídico día.

Estaba tan quebrado, que no podía pensar en los demás.

Mas candado de lo que alguna vez se sintió.

Y su único alivio, era ese cálido fuego.

…

Desde que llegaran a lo que antes fue su casa, el rubio se sentó junto al pilar de fuego, sin quitarle la mirada y siendo consciente de la silenciosa compañía que su novio le brindaba. Y de verdad lo agradecía.

Porque en esos momentos eso era lo que necesitaba.

_ Oye Men…

El peli plata volteo a mirar a su novio atentamente.

_ ¿Si?- animo al rubio para que continuara.

_ ¿Crees que soy egoísta?

Ante la pregunta, el peli plata arqueo la ceja e iba a preguntarle al rubio a que se refería cuando… lo comprendió.

Supo que tenía que pensarse muy bien la respuesta.

_ No, no lo eres- le aseguro recostándose en el hombro del rubio.

_ Es solo que… me siento tan mal, alegrándome de no estar en su lugar.- contesto el rubio, acariciando los suaves cabellos plateados.

_ Yo tampoco, si te soy sincero- comento a su vez el peli plata, poniéndose más cómodo, después de todo siempre que podía trataba de estar a gusto. Y era mucho más cómodo estar sentado en las piernas del rubio con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, que estar sentado en la tierra entre las raíces de ese inmenso árbol.

Desde que Hana despertara, raras eran las ocasiones en que se separaba de su lado. Y siempre que estaban a solas y sabía que no era observado por alguien más, no perdía ocasión de colocarse de esa manera…

Si había alguien que podía entender al menos un poco lo que Yoh estaba pasando, ese sin duda era el…

Pero en su caso hubo una ligera diferencia.

A él le constaba que Hana no estaba muerto. Y que en algún momento conseguirían rescatar el alma del rubio.

Un ligero temblor recorrió la espalda del más joven, y se aferró con más fuerza a su acompañante. Solo a él, se mostraría de esa forma.

Hace rato que optaron por abrir la ventana, pese a que el clima era lluvioso y el paisaje que se observaba era de alguna manera deprimente. Ren estaba acomodado en la silla más cercana y su largo cabello negro estaba sobre uno de sus hombros.

Si por él fuera se sentaría de una vez en el alfeizar, pero era consciente de que en la condición en la que se encontraba aquello no sería lo más sensato. Ya se estaba haciendo cada vez más a la idea de que su hijo crecía en su interior, sin embargo no podía negar que estaba asustado (y realmente lo odiaba). La prueba más evidente de que Hao murió, fue el que él y Horo comenzaran a crecer lentamente, justo ahora el aparentaba 17 años.

Y… ¿Si la muerte de Hao afectaba a su hijo?

Después de todo aquel embarazo era posible gracias a que ese mañoso castaño así lo quiso. Sus poderes fueron los que de alguna manera lo causaron.

Le constaba que Horo también tenía esa preocupación porque desde el día del incendio se hizo sobre protector como el infierno, y no es como si pudiera culparlo. Después de todo estaban hablando de su primer hijo.

Era por eso que no quería hablar con él sobre sus temores. Y tampoco sobre su extremo cansancio.

Últimamente le daba por dormir todo el día, no tenía energías para nada. Ni siquiera le provocaba leer un libro. Básicamente sus días se reducían a comer y dormir. Tenía suerte los días en los que podía permanecer despierto por lo menos una hora para hablar con su hijo o encargarse de los pocos deberes que su hermana le dejara.

De tanto dormir, no le daba tiempo para pensar, justo como lo hacía ahora, se mantenía despierto a fuerza de voluntad, empujando la somnolencia con determinación al fondo de su mente, y esforzándose por no bostezar.

Su vientre pronto comenzaría a ser visible y por ello tenía que hablar con Men. Cuanto antes.

Pero… ¿Cómo lo haría?

Suspiro.

…

Paso un buen tiempo desde que Jun saliera a dejar a los chicos en las ruinas de la pensión.

No le hacía mucha gracia que su hijo estuviese solo por ahí, pero no tuvo corazón para pedirle que se quedara, él sabía que de estar en lugar del peli plata hubiese desobedecido sin pensar.

Un poco más lejos Horo se encontraba reclinado en un sofá buscando algún programa con el cual perder el tiempo en la televisión.

Ya el sueño era demasiado como para ser contenido, trato de ponerse de pie y no supo en qué momento cayó de bruces al suelo, solo tuvo tiempo de poner las manos de por medio para no golpearse.

_ ¡Ren!- Horo salto del sofá y se acercó a toda velocidad. Se apresuró a ayudarlo (prácticamente levantarlo del piso)

_ Estoy bien- se apresuró a contestar- Solamente tropecé.

_ Me hubieses dicho que necesitabas ayuda- reprocho ligeramente el peli azul.

_ No quiero ser un completo inútil, al menos no más de lo que ya soy.- cada palabra cargada con la inmensa frustración que el chico sentía.

Horo no dijo nada, pero el cambio en su expresión no pasó desapercibido para Ren. Por eso el pelinegro se dejó cargar en silencio.

Limitándose a sostenerse un poco

…

Sin comprender porque fue atraída a la aldea de los apaches, la peli plata permanecía en compañía de los dos que la recibieran al momento de su llegada. Eso no la molestaba, era una consecuencia más de sus decisiones erróneas cuando era joven.

Si había una lección que aprendió cuando todo lo del torneo de shamanes termino, fue que el radicalismo siempre generaba malos resultados.

Y justamente por esa tendencia que tenía a ser radical era que su hijo no quería ni hablarle por teléfono. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Justo ahora estaban a las afueras de la aldea, enfrentando el inmenso desierto que la rodeaba, con la luz del sol reflejándose en la arena y el calor a la orden del día, pero el paisaje tenía su belleza.

Algo en su sencillez le ofrecía un extraño confort a la vez que le traía fatídicos recuerdos del pasado.

Cuando comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la aldea, se sintió satisfecha al ser dejada a solas por los dos hombres.

Confiaba en que no se perdería, aunque por si a las dudas estaba bastante atenta a lo que dejaba atrás.

Y por si fuera poco los recuerdos de hacía 14 años seguían claros en su mente como grabados al carbón. Las montañas de más allá eran donde ella y sus soldados acorralaron a Yoh y sus amigos cuando planeaban mandarlos a otra dimensión con ayuda de sus poderes y los de su espíritu.

Y junto a esas montañas agrupadas se extendía el desierto plano e impenetrable capaz de matar hasta al hombre más fuerte de hambre y de sed.

Era por eso que esos alrededores solo eran habitados por los de la tribu apache que aprendieron a subsistir en esas condiciones.

Ella misma pasaría un mal trago si se perdía allí, si es que lograba vivir para contar la experiencia.

La manera más segura de recorrer semejante desierto para todos aquellos que no fueran lugareños era a través del aire. Por eso Hao y su grupo nunca tuvieron problemas en el Torneo de los Shamanes.

Además de que Hao mismo fue en una de sus vidas pasadas un miembro de la tribu de los apaches, contaba con la protección de una de las esencias más poderosas de toda la tierra.

El Espíritu del Fuego era lo suficientemente colosal para cargar con el shaman y su sequito.

Jeanne suspiro, no sabía porque últimamente pensaba tan a menudo en Hao Asakura a quien hacía 14 años odiaba a muerte, justo ahora no sabía a dónde se fue todo su odio, simplemente el castaño había dejado de provocarle sensación alguna.

Quizá era absurdo compararse a sí misma en la actualidad con lo que fue en el pasado, pero era algo que ella solía hacer muy a menudo, si no para regresar a sus viejas andanzas, al menos para reconocer lo mucho que creció desde ese entonces.

Se adentro todavía más en el desierto si eso era posible. Mirando a su alrededor y estudiando el paisaje, lo que sea que la atrajo a ese lugar se encontraba realmente cercano.

Como si le estuviera bailando descaradamente en la frente diciéndole "aquí estoy".

Era un poco frustrante que sin importar a donde mirara no pudiera distinguir sino las dunas de arena, las lejanas montañas y algún que otro cactus.

Cuando ya se disponía a regresar a la aldea porque no soportaba más el intenso calor, pudo ver una silueta a lo lejos, acercándose.

Eso tiene que ser- pensó la mujer, caminando en esa dirección.

Ignorando la intensa luz del sol que la cegaba, arrastrando la falda del conjunto que le fue facilitado por una amable mujer que se presento como Azalea.

Era una ropa algo más pesada que las prendas que ella solía usar, pero para estar en un lugar de clima tan árido como aquel, era definitivamente perfecto, mantenía su delicada piel lejos del sol y la tierra reseca.

A medida que seguía caminando le fue más clara la silueta que se acercaba, y también se percató de que quien quiera que fuera, no quería ser visto desde la aldea de los apaches y se mantenía caminando a la sombra de una gran montaña.

Cuando llego a una distancia casi inexistente, se encontró con una chica de piel morena y cabello a lo afro, vestida con una especie de toga color rojo y brazaletes dorados en sus brazos, las argollas doradas a juego en sus orejas. La chica, llevaba a cuestas a alguien de largo cabello castaño.

Enseguida, la jovencita se puso en guardia, como si pensara luchar con ella.

A lo que Jeanne se apresuró a levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

_ No pienso hacerte daño, solo me dio curiosidad ver a alguien caminando por aquí y me acerque por si querías ayuda.- explico.

La mirada cautelosa en el rostro de la jovencita no desapareció, ni siquiera por su postura o las palabras que le dirigiera.

_ ¿Cómo puedo creer en quien fue la líder de los soldados X?- cuestiono la muchacha a la defensiva, asegurando su carga y retrocediendo, sin dejar de observar a Jeanne atentamente.

La peli plata estaba sorprendida y no dejaba de estudiar a la chiquilla buscando saber cómo es que ella la reconocía. Después de todo era una chica bastante joven y era poco probable que hubiese participado en el Torneo de los Shamanes, y por su actitud era obvio que no vivía en la aldea de los apaches.

Entonces… ¿Cómo es que sabía sobre su pasado?

_ ¿Cómo es que sabes…?- empezó a cuestionar la mujer, dirigiéndole miradas sorprendidas a la chica.

_ Yo estuve aquí, hace 14 años. Soy Opacho.

Y el recuerdo del pequeño que seguía a Hao a todos lados regreso a su cabeza, claro, ahora quedaba más que aclarado que era una chica.

Estudiando más atentamente la figura que Opacho llevaba a cuestas, una certeza la invadió.

_ Es Hao a quien llevas a cuestas. ¿Verdad?

Y ante aquello la chica se quedó paralizada, para luego ponerse a la defensiva.

_ ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?- espeto.

_ Este es el peor lugar en el que Hao Asakura puede encontrarse, los apaches no van a perdonarlo jamás, seguro que lo ven, querrán matarlo o encerrarlo de por vida.

Jeanne dio una mirada hacia atrás, asegurándose de que nadie le siguió, para luego volver a mirar a la chica.

_ Voy a sacarlos de aquí- le aseguro.

A lo que Opacho levanto la vista, aun desconfiando y aferrando aún más al inconsciente castaño.

_ ¿No será este otro truco para matarlo? En el pasado estabas empeñada en acabar con él.

_ Si hubiese querido atacarlos tu llevabas las de perder. Ciertamente no tienes otra opción, estaré esperándoles aquí al atardecer junto con mi helicóptero. Trata de no dejarte atrapar y tomar una decisión para entonces.

Y sin decir nada, la peli plata regreso por donde había venido, sin saber que la guiaba a actuar de esa forma, pero con la certeza de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.


	22. Chapter 22

_Fue como una explosión, donde todos los rincones crearon un resplandor…_

 _En cierta forma sonó absurdo, pero así era. Cada una de sus fases era una revelación, las heridas y momentos que perdió, confirmaron que el tiempo no se puede detener._

 _El fuego de su alma se consumió al completo, como una vela al apagarse, no tenia cohesión que la conservara en la tierra._

 _La fisura en tiempo y espacio se hizo más grande._

 _Una figura más, quedo atrapada en medio de la tempestad que le arrastraba al comienzo._

 _El chico rubio miraba a su alrededor, claramente sin ser consciente del peligro que corría. Pese a que su existencia cansada estaba siendo más obligada que otra cosa; hizo un esfuerzo final._

 _Extendió su mano, sorprendido de lo transparente que era. Aferrando la mano del mocoso y arrastrándolo hacia la sima del viento, donde los espíritus convergían y el espacio se mezclaba con el tiempo._

 _La única forma de salvar al chico era dejarle allí, pese a que eso cambiaria los acontecimientos en la tierra, quizá de manera permanente._

 _Pero eso era preferible antes de causarle mas dolor, mientras algo de el existiera en el mundo, Yoh no perdería una cosa mas._

 _Los mismos recuerdos del chico se borrarían y el tiempo daría marcha atrás._

 _…_

 ** _En efecto, el tiempo esta fluyendo sin poder detenerlo, tal vez te atrapo y ya no podrás escapar._**

 ** _El tiempo y el espacio se desfiguraban a su alrededor, ya era imposible decir si se mantenía la línea temporal._**

 ** _El pasado, presente y futuro ya no tenían importancia, porque todos los eventos se sucedían unos a otros sin orden ni concierto, todo porque dos almas quedaron mezcladas en la vorágine… dos almas que se suponía, aun no debían estar allí._**

 **…**

La oscuridad, se encontraba rodeado por la más completa sombra, no era algo que encontrase inusual o a lo que no estuviese habituado con anterioridad.

Sin duda no se trababa de una suspensión, después de tener acceso a todo lo que este mundo tenia que ofrecer y mucho mas allá, conocer la libertad completa sin restricción alguna era una sensación que no se podía abandonar una vez que la conocías.

Era embriagante y siempre querías más de ella.

Un pájaro siempre quiere volar por la extensión de cielo azul, ser libre en medio del viento y las voces de los Grandes Espíritus. Un alma que no conocía de regulaciones o indeseadas tribulaciones. El único momento en que un pájaro cedía su libertad era para formar un nido. Y después que los pichones lo abandonaran… volvería a volar una vez más.

Un alma tan libre como esa y a la vez tan sencilla solo podía provenir de la naturaleza. Esa era su sutil belleza que solo hablaba a los que estaban dispuestos a escucharla, quienes provenían de ella y cuyo mas ansiado deseo era regresar a su centro.

Donde todo se fusionaba, contorsionándose en torbellinos de luz y color. El sitio donde los primeros dioses sostenían los debates que iniciaron la tierra y los más antiguos espíritus se posaban a su diestra.

Comparado con ese lugar… que insignificante parecía entonces la aldea de los Apaches y lo que en un tiempo se pensó, la más grande fuente de poder de todos los shamanes.

Y pese a la perfección que le rodeaba, su sueño de tantas lunas hecho realidad… le invadía una tristeza que le deshacía sin piedad.

…

Todo se deshacía en borrones, una sensación difícil de explicar o incluso situar… donde se encontraba se sentía cálido, como una manta que le envolvía y le protegía de lo que no quería ver. No se quería mover. Su mente adormecida pedía un deseo en susurros que no le dejaba compartir, y en medio de su pecho su corazón latía… cada vez más lentamente. Como si se apagase.

Imágenes borrosas pasaban por su mente, no del todo coherentes.

En ellas solo había una constante… pero no tenia nada que ver con la imagen en si, mas bien era una sensación, una figura borrosa en las imágenes que le hacia sentir seguro, que de alguna manera le transmitía que todo estaría bien. Y cuando la oscuridad se cernía a su alrededor y dejaba de sentirle, sentía una desesperación mas allá del dolor.

Deseaba algo sin saberlo, llamaba a alguien sin poder recordarlo… y algo le decía que su mundo se derrumbaría.

…

No prestaba verdadera atención al profesor, después de todo nunca fue muy devoto en clases y al menos en esta ocasión si tenia una excusa valida para no dar un pepino por ellas.

Su mente seguía desviándose al pilar de fuego en donde antes se encontraba la pensión, el inmenso pilar de fuego donde se encontraba su padre. De alguna manera sabia que se encontraba bien, por lo menos no estaba muerto.

Sin embargo regreso bruscamente a la realidad cuando un visitante inesperado entro al salón de clases.

Cierta rubia a la que no soportaba, estaba de pie junto al profesor frente a la clase. Resaltaba increíblemente entre los demás y ciertamente no había forma de que se tratase de otra persona.

Alumi Niumbirch estaba en su salón de clases, y por lo que podía comprender. Era para quedarse.

Mil veces maldita sea.

…

La luz entraba a la habitación suavemente a través de las cortinas blancas, le daba cierto aire dulce al mobiliario que de otro modo hubiese resultado recio.

Después de todo era la suite de lujo de uno de los hoteles de la familia Tao. Horo aun recordaba cuando Jun los llevo a ese lugar luego de que la pensión se incendiara. Los empleados los recibieron como si se tratara de realeza. Enseguida los ubicaron en el ultimo piso donde se encontraban las mejores habitaciones, sin que se terminaran de instalar se presentaron dos miembros del staff con carritos de servicio llenos de comida que estaba tan buena como aquella que se comieron en la casa principal de los Tao hace ya tanto tiempo.

Pese a que nadie tenía mucha hambre, algunos aceptaron un que otro bocadillo.

En su caso… solo se preocupo por llevar a Ren a una cama lo más pronto posible.

El pelinegro tenía una palidez cadavérica y pese a que su orgullo no le permitía aceptar su ayuda, de vez en cuando Ren se aferraba a su mano con más fuerza, como si fuese a caer. Todo en su postura transmitía cansancio.

Y emanaba tanta fragilidad… como si una brisa demasiado fuerte pudiese tumbarlo.

Horo estaba seguro que el no fue el único en percatarse de ello, pero le agradecía enormemente a los demás que no remarcaran en ello. Seguramente porque sabían de sobra cual seria la reacción del Tao.

Lo que le dio mayor pista de que algo estaba terriblemente mal, fue el momento en que la puerta de la habitación se cerro y solo quedaron el y Ren… tuvo que reaccionar rápido para cargarlo, estaba cubierto en sudor frio y temblaba un poco, no tenia fiebre pero eso no ayudaba a tranquilizarle en lo mas mínimo. Lo que sea que estuviese pasándole a Ren tenia que ver con toda la situación.

Los demás no tardarían en preguntar si todo estaba bien, el verdadero problema era Men, era cosa segura que Ren resistió tanto fue para no preocupar a su hijo.

Men ni siquiera sabia que iba a tener un hermano si al caso iban. Y a Horo le constaba que eso era algo que perseguía a Ren a todas horas, la inminente conversación que debía tener con su hijo.

Ren se removió un poco en sueños y Horo se acomodo mejor para no molestarle.

El pelinegro descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, la luz del sol creaba reflejos en su cabello. Lejos de mejorar, la palidez parecía acentuarse. Era frustrante saber que no podía hacer nada en aquella situación.

En esta ocasión era la batalla de Ren.

Debía confiar en que la fuerza del pelinegro seria suficiente para ganar esta pasada.

Abrazándolo con un poco mas de fuerza, acomodo la sabana para que cubriera mejor su cuerpo, intentando no decirse una vez mas lo frágil que parecía el pelinegro, trato de distraerse en los reflejos de su cabello, en esos momentos, le gustaría escuchar la voz tranquila de Yoh asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

Pero… era demasiado pedir. Además Yoh...

El tenia su propia ración de problemas con la cual lidiar y Horo ciertamente no quería estar en su lugar.

…

La habitación estaba increíblemente silenciosa para estar llena de tanta gente. En la esquina contraria su tía estaba en el escritorio de la habitación atendiendo los asuntos más importantes de la familia. A su derecha Brus Long estaba inmóvil, solo tenia ojos para ella. Siempre fue así, desde que Men podía recordar y tenia la sutil sospecha de era así incluso antes de que naciera. Había algo en todo esto que le molestaba, se suponía que hacer ese papeleo era trabajo de su padre pero desde hacia unos días todo lo estaba haciendo su tía. Algo no le estaban diciendo y que le excluyeran solo le molestaba. No era ningún mocoso al que tuviesen que ocultarle las cosas. ¿Qué más querían para creerle de una vez?

Ya les demostró en muchas ocasiones y de todas las maneras en las que pudo pensar que podía valerse por si mismo y que lo que se le viniera lo enfrentaría. Simplemente no era algo que estuviese en su familia lo de dejar los deberes inconclusos. Sea cual fuera el deber, tenia que ser completado. Claro que a el siempre le dejaban con los estudios y nunca con algo "peligroso".

En Japón no tenia tutor privado, aunque eso no era excusa para que abandonara, todos los días se aseguraba de dedicarle unas tres horas a estudiar todo lo que pudiera. Antes de dejar la casa familiar en China se acordó que no se llevaría a su tutor porque solo estaría fuera por un par de meses. Y ese par de meses se habían convertido en casi un año.

Estaba seguro que dentro de poco, su padre insistiría en que su tutor viniera a Japón con ellos. Y pese a que la mejora en sus estudios seria notoria (e inmediata) eso significaría que tendría menos tiempo para pasar con Hana y una pequeña parte de el se sentía bastante irritada por eso.

Decidiendo que su mente estaba demasiado dispersa, el menor ahogo un suspiro y se levanto de su lugar de estudio, quizá una caminata serviría.

…

Estaba mas allá del umbral ¡¿Quién demonios se creía esa maldita loca?! Haber dicho lo que dijo, en el lugar en que lo hizo, la gente que la escucho.

¡Mil demonios!

Sin mediar palabra Hana se levanto de la silla y abandono el salón de clases, era consciente de que Yohane lo seguía y a la distancia podía escuchar al profesor gritarles que volvieran al salón en medio de los silbidos y burlas de esos imbéciles a los que tenia que aguantar todos los días.

¡¿A quien demonios se le ocurre decir que esta comprometido en la secundaria?!

 ** _Ni que fuera la ultima persona que quedara en la tierra-_** pensó el rubio con furia.

_ ¡Hana! ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?- Yohane al fin lo alcanzo.

_ A donde sea, después de todo ya me quería ir.

_ Es muy temprano para regresar…- comenzó a decir el pelinegro.

_ ¿Siempre tienes que decir lo obvio? Por supuesto que no pensaba regresar a casa aun.- repuso el rubio, sin querer ni imaginarse lo que haría Mama Tamao de saber que se escapo las clases otra vez.

_ ¿Entonces, a donde…?

_ Hay un nuevo centro comercial cerca de donde estaba la posada. Podemos pasar el rato allí.- sugirió el Asakura una vez estuvieron fuera del colegio.

_ ¿Centro… que?- Yohane lo veía como si no pudiera comprenderlo y Hana no se lo podía creer.

 ** _No me digan que no tiene ni puta idea que es un centro comercial_**

_ ¿No sabes lo que es un centro comercial?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza a la vez que lo seguía.

Tomo todo el esfuerzo del mundo que Hana no se mesara los cabellos, sin embargo no pudo contener del todo la sorpresa que se expreso en su rostro.

 ** _Realmente… la infancia de este tipo debió ser bien aburrida._**

Con una súbita determinación, tomo la mano del pelinegro y apresuro el paso, arrastrando al pobre chico con el.

_ ¡Hana! ¡Me vas a sacar el brazo!- se quejaba el pobre chico, y es que su brazo sano estaba siendo sometido a demasiada presión.

_ ¡Cuando lleguemos me lo agradecerás!-

…

Contemplaba el paisaje casi desierto que rodeaba la pequeña aldea escondida entre los enormes peñascos de tierra seca.

En realidad aun no comprendía que le había llevado a ese lugar. Después de todo, ¿Quién comprendía la mente de un moribundo?

La media sonrisa de sus labios era una mezcla de tristeza y agria resignación. Todo lo que alguna vez tuvo le fue arrebatado porque nunca le perteneció de verdad. Incluso aquello que más amaba.

Nada le quedaba salvo… enmendar algunos errores del pasado para tener un pacifico descanso en el futuro. Y la ironía de esos pensamientos estaba a punto de acabar con ella.

Los apaches no habían hecho mayor lio por su presencia, pero ella podía percibir como estaban recelosos y no le quitaban el ojo de encima. De hecho escapárseles por una hora el día anterior tomo todo su ingenio. En su condición no estaba como para eso, y de hecho le estaba pasando factura.

Tan repentino como siempre, la avalancha en su interior se anunciaba, apartándose a toda velocidad del alfeizar de la ventana de piedra y corriendo al sencillo baño, el impactante rojo de la sangre contra el lavabo la saludo una vez mas, la palidez de su piel parecía cadavérica en contraste con el rojo de su sangre.

 _¿Así voy a acabar? Bien. No puedo decir que no me lo merezca._

Se apresuro a desaparecer todos los rastros una vez la sangre dejo de manar de su boca. No necesitaba que nadie se enterara de su desgracia personal. No quería que la vieran derrotada.

 _Solo unos días más… solo necesito unos días más._

 _…_

Algo no estaba bien. Eso podía decir. Mientras caminaba por las calles con Hana no apartaba la mirada de la retaguardia, de vez en cuando atisbando a los edificios. Porque estaba cien por ciento seguro que alguien los estaba observando.

Era una persona que enmascaraba muy bien su presencia, un par de veces Yohane se rezago un poco solo para poder situar su ubicación, no hubo suerte porque siempre que eso pasaba Hana se regresaba y lo jalaba del brazo sano con toda la fuerza que tenia. Todo el camino el rubio comentaba sobre lo que encontrarían en el sitio a donde se dirigían y su incredulidad ante el hecho de que una persona de su edad nunca hubiese visitado un centro comercial. Pese a lo curioso que estaba por la nueva experiencia, Yohane no podía relajarse del todo. Algo muy en lo profundo le decía que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar.

…

¿A dónde se metieron esos dos? Era la pregunta que se repetía en la cabeza de cierta rubia y a medida que transcurría el tiempo y no los encontraba estaba lista para matar, cuando les pusiera las manos encima, los iba a asesinar.

Si tan solo pudiera escapar de sus deberes…

 _No quiero seguir atada a este idiota, y sobre todo cuando tengo la batalla perdida._

 _…_

Muy renuente, Yohane tuvo que admitir que Hana tenía razón. Apenas pusieron el pie en ese lugar llamado centro comercial el rubio tuvo que aplicar todo su ingenio para no perderlo de vista. Es que simplemente eran demasiadas cosas nuevas para el. Todos los colores, el ruido, la gente. Demasiadas cosas que atraían su atención y despertaban su curiosidad. Era un contraste rudo con su infancia en lo profundo de la montaña, en el templo solo con su hermana y un padre al que siempre rogaba no tener que ver. Pese a que era en cierta manera intimidante no podía negar que su deseo por conocer todo aquello superaba con creces las reservas que pudiese tener.

Aunque ninguno cargaba la gran cosa de dinero, de momento se conformaba con ver.

Pero por más que trataba de ignorarlo, aquella sensación de ser observado lo seguía molestando. Por alguna gracia ridícula, se sentía como si estuviese en una granja de hormigas y el mismo fuese uno de los diminutos insectos siendo estudiado, si no es que manipulado.

Y esa sensación no le gustaba para nada.

Por ello dirigía miradas insistentes hacia el lugar en donde podía sentir presente a aquel observador silencioso.

Hana sin embargo cuando notaba sus retrasos, tomaba su brazo sano con firmeza.

Cuando llegaron a la escalera mecánica, Yohane lamento no haber estado al pendiente de lo que le rodeaba. Su hermana, rodeada de un grupo de matones, les estaba esperando en la cima. Algo no estaba bien. Porque Luka no actuaria de esa manera.

…

Aquella situación ciertamente era insostenible, lejos de mejorar la condición de Ren empeoraba cada vez mas. Esta semana llegaron al punto en que el peli negro tuvo que ser conectado a maquinas que monitorearan su respiración y su corazón.

Sus ojos dorados se cerraron para no volver a abrirse y la angustia estaba consumiendo a Horo lentamente, la impotencia le invadía a niveles que nunca creyó posible aguantar. No tenia caso nada mas, el dolor que estaba en medio de su pecho, se había hecho su compañero de todos los días. Y pese a que sabía que las lagrimas no servían de nada, eso no impedía que se escaparan unas cuantas.

El cabello negro de Ren hacia pleno contraste con su piel increíblemente pálida. Las cortinas malva de la habitación estaban en su sitio y no dejaban que la luz del sol entrara en el recinto. Así se lo había pedido Ren antes de cerrar los ojos, hacia dos días.

Horo estaba seguro que al día siguiente enfrentaría alguna clase de pregunta por parte de Men. El chico no era tonto y ya se suponía que algo no estaba del todo bien con su padre. Pese a que su relación no era muy cercana, el peli plata acudía a el por respuestas si es que no veía otra opción.

Y tenia que pensar en algo que decirle…

La situación por momentos le superaba. Tenia que cuidar de demasiadas cosas. Pero no podía rendirse, por Ren, debía permanecer firme.

…

Yosuke observaba divertido los acontecimientos que tenían lugar bajo sus pies. El y Yabisu contemplaban todo desde la última planta del centro comercial. ¿Qué se iban a imaginar los insignificantes plebeyos que el los vigilaba?

Su mirada no se separaba de dos plebeyos en particular… ese par aunque eran plenamente intrascendentes como cualquier otro, tenían cierta categoría en comparación con las larvas que no podían ver a los espíritus.

Y uno de ellos en específico tenía algo que le interesaba poseer.

El pelinegro por un momento pensó que aquello se reduciría a solo obsérvalos e intentar no aburrirse demasiado… hasta que capto la mirada de Yohane Asakura enfrentándose directamente a la suya. Y sintió como el latido de su corazón se aceleraba. ¡Nadie podía verlos!

Ese desafío en la mirada del chico en cierta manera creo una pequeña revuelta en su interior. Logro algo que Yosuke pensaba hasta ese momento imposible: Capturar su interés.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no seria la última vez que vería a Yohane Asakura.

Y no precisamente por la pelea en si.

…

Pese a la calidez que le rodeaba en los últimos días, una frialdad comenzaba a abrirse campo en su escudo del mundo seguro…

El nudo comenzaba a formarse en su pecho, el vacio se apoderaba del lugar de su corazón… podía sentir la calma del aire exterior a la vez que su frialdad. En su silencio solo el nombre de su hermano se repetía. Cada murmullo que escapaba de sus labios era el recordatorio de una promesa que no pudo ser cumplida.

No pudo retenerle a su lado, sin embargo no podía seguirlo a donde se marcho. Y eso estaba matándolo.

El pleno movimiento en su vientre fue motivación suficiente para cambiar de rumbo sus pensamientos, era suficiente con que sufriera su ausencia como un dolor sordo al respirar y en cada latido de su corazón… por lo menos la mente… sus pensamientos, al menos eso debía mantenerlo en paz. Por el bienestar de sus bebes.

Lo único de Hao que realmente le quedaba.

Pese a que no podía comunicarse con su hermano y no podía sentir su energía, sabia que Hao seguía existiendo, en el plano mas alto donde el no podía alcanzarlo, y aunque no hacia las cosas mas fáciles, ayudaba un poco.

¿Cómo si no, su hijo pudo regresar a salvo?

Hao era el único individuo con el poder y conocimiento que estaría dispuesto a ayudar a Hana. Los anteriores dioses no tenían motivo para hacerlo. Y pese a que su "certeza" se basaba solo en conjeturas eso era lo que tenia para aferrarse a alguna esperanza y no pensaba dejarlo ir.

…

Algo no estaba bien. Eso y poco mas era lo que podía decir Men Tao, por el aspecto que tenia el cielo y la sensación de desasosiego que sentía desde que abandonara el hotel. Su plan era pasar por la escuela de Hana, pese a que se cansaba de decirle al rubio que no debía saltarse las clases, eso no le impedía ir a la escuela en su busca cuando estaba inquieto. Y ese día decir que estaba "inquieto" era decir poco.

Algo con respecto a su padre le estaban ocultando, y no haberle visto por un bien tiempo solo ayudaba a confirmar sus sospechas. Y sumándole a eso que no estaba presintiendo nada bueno, era una receta para el desastre.

Al llegar a la escuela, sin haber tenido ningún contratiempo, la campana sonó indicando el final de las clases, y como si el cielo tomara aquello como anuncio, empezó a caer una lluvia torrencial. Los estudiantes que salían se quedaban refugiados en el amplio toldo del patio. Algunos se encaminaban a casa con sus impermeables y paraguas.

Aunque la mayoría prefirió quedarse antes de encaminarse a casa. Y Men esperaba que Hana estuviese entre los que quedaron… sin embargo un escaneo de la multitud le demostró que se equivocaba. En ningún momento vio a Hana salir del edificio. Tampoco estaba ese idiota de Yohane. A donde quiera que estuviesen, estaban juntos.

No pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción cuando se encontró con la imagen de una furiosa Alumi entre el resto de los estudiantes.

Claro, la complacencia le duro hasta que su mirada y la de ella se encontraron.

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien y cuando ella empezó a correr bajo la lluvia, Men la siguió sin pensárselo dos veces.

…

La situación era mala, eso y mas podía decir Yohane, ya quedo plenamente olvidada la presencia que los observaba en la distancia.

Su hermana se encontraba ante ellos en el fin de la escalera mecánica, con un grupo de lo que no podían ser otra cosa que matones, el mas grande ellos se encontraba justo al lado de Luka, y a su opinión tenia el corte de cabello mas ridículo que le hubiese visto, y le recordaba bastante al cabello de Ryu.

Había algo raro en su hermana mayor. Ella nunca seria capaz de lastimarle, sin embargo parecía dispuesta a hacerlo si es que intervenía en lo que sea que estuviese pasando.

_ ¿Recuerdas lo que me hiciste el otro día?- dijo el tipo que estaba detrás de Luka, sin quitar la mirada de Hana, era obvia la rabia que el sujeto tenia, y era bastante intimidante sin necesidad de la espada de madera que el tipo sostenía.- Bueno, no estoy aquí por eso. Escuche que has molestado a Luka.

_ ¿Qué?- fue todo lo que repuso el rubio.

_ No soporto a los bravucones. ¿Ves? No pienso contenerme hoy.

Esto estaba mal, tenía que detenerlos como fuese posible. Ese presentimiento que tenia desde temprano comenzaba a justificarse.

_ ¡Espera! ¿No habíamos acordado una tregua con Hana hasta que la batalla comenzara?- interrumpió Yohane.

_ Eso es correcto Yohane- contesto Luka en un tono nada habitual en ella.- Y prometo que no pondré un solo dedo en el. Pero si el llegase a morir en un accidente, no seria nuestra culpa ¿o si?

Sus ojos se ampliaron en entendimiento y no necesito mayores indicaciones para saber que el rubio estaba en un gran problema. Y de hecho… le preocupaba su hermana, algo en ella no estaba bien. Esta no era una actitud propia de ella.

_ No me defiendas Yohane, no perderé sin importar cuantos de ellos me enfrenten- repuso Hana.

Cuando Hana intento hacer su posesión y Amidamaru no se presento, la situación cambio de mala a catastrófica. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

_ Llámalo lo que quieras, es inútil. ¡Mira! He encontrado algo que querrás ver- Luka definitivamente sonaba satisfecha de si misma, en un tono cargado de una dulzura venenosa que provocaba escalofríos a Yohane.

Y si, la situación no pintaba nada bien para ellos. Pese a que su hermana nunca dio señales de querer atacarle, era lo suficientemente malo que estuviese atacando a Hana, y sin poder pelear para ayudar al rubio, las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

Una vez más, el pelinegro tuvo un encuentro cercano con la impotencia.

Si continuaban así, serian íntimos amigos.

…

Los acontecimientos en el centro comercial se hacían cada vez más interesantes, era divertido como un shaman sin su espíritu acompañante era equiparado a un niño indefenso. La golpiza que le estaban dando al rubio no le generaba demasiado interés, en cambio estaba más que ocupado con las expresiones que cruzaban el rostro del pelinegro. Y se encontró identificándolas todas, como en una especie de juego que le parecía interesante, a su lado, Yabisu no mostraba el menor interés en aquello. Todo el trabajo recaía en manos de Yosuke, asegurarse de esperar el momento perfecto para intervenir y llevarse su presa.

Siempre era así, y Yosuke no estaba por la labor de quejarse, después de todo, le debía demasiado a Yabisu y haría cualquier cosa que el quisiera. Así eran las cosas.

Cuando pensó que el heredero de la rama principal de los Asakura estaba completamente vencido, lo que paso a continuación le dejo con la mirada pegada a lo que sucedía abajo. Las cosas tomaron un giro muy interesante.

…

En medio del desierto cuando el sol ya estaba ocultándose detrás del horizonte, el vapor que ascendía de la arena comenzaba a dispersarse para dar paso a las frías noches de la zona.

La chica permanecía oculta en una hondonada, a escasa distancia del lugar pactado. Su carga se encontraba a su lado en la arena. El largo cabello castaño tenía reflejos interesantes, era un detalle que recordaba desde su niñez, pero ahora cuando su poseedor estaba tan silencioso, podía recorrer las finas hebras con los dedos. Ese había sido su pasatiempo favorito desde que todo aquello comenzó, trenzar los delicados mechones y desenredarlos. Cuando se formaban nudos y se ensuciaba con la arena, se encontraba a si misma limpiándolo casi por instinto.

Si no supiera mejor, diría que estaba profundamente dormido.

Claro que ella misma se encargo de matar su forma física y meterse en este lio ella solita, muchas gracias.

Un sonido comenzaba a acercarse desde la distancia, era el inconfundible sonido de las turbinas de un helicóptero. La arena se levantaba en la distancia y el viento la arrastraba hasta su posición.

A sus espaldas se acercaba el helicóptero y frente a ella, una figura encapuchada se acercaba desde la dirección en la que se encontraban las ruinas de la aldea apache.

Con la respiración contenida en su pecho y la daga firmemente aferrada en su mano, estaba preparada para llevar a cabo su posesión de objetos y vender su vida bien costosa antes de dejar que alguien pusiera las manos encima del cuerpo de Hao.

Pese a que estaba en guardia, atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera presentarse. Algo en el fondo le decía que no tenía porque temer ataque alguno.

Cuando la figura encapuchada se detuvo justo frente a su escondite, se despojo de su capa, revelando una cabellera plateada y facciones con aspecto demacrado. En comparación al día anterior, ciertamente se produjo una desmejora considerable. No era asunto suyo preguntar, y le costo un buen autocontrol mantener la boca cerrada y preocuparse de lo suyo.

Levantando su carga y observando atenta lo que le rodeaba, se acerco al helicóptero con la silenciosa figura de Jeanne como escolta. La mujer mantenía su posesión de objetos, no era ni de cerca tan poderosa como debería ser pero serviría para ahuyentar enemigos hasta que el helicóptero abandonara ese lugar con ellos a bordo.

Sin embargo, con gran sorpresa constato que la mujer no subiría con ella al helicóptero. Y ninguno de los silenciosos tripulantes respondería alguna de sus preguntas. Tampoco se molesto en formularlas.

Lo importante era alcanzar su destino, por más dios que fuese Hao… algunas cosas simplemente no pueden ser postergadas.

…

En donde se encontraba el tiempo no transcurría a la misma velocidad, pero de algo estaba mas que seguro, la sensación opresiva en medio de su pecho comenzaba a disiparse, el manto cálido a su alrededor no hacia mas que fortalecerse. Aunque con ese aumento en la calidez, se sentía adormecido y cada vez más bloqueado en su percepción del mundo exterior. En ese placido estado de la relajación mas cercana al plano superior… sentía que era importante aferrarse a la realidad por alguna razón.

Pero simplemente era tan placentero… tan tentador. Ya no sentiría mas dolor si tan solo cerraba los ojos y seguía adelante.

Una voz insistente casi al fondo de su mente, insistía en que se mantuviese firme en su posición. Algunas voces que no lograba situar acudían a su mente, como finos hilos que lo mantenían firme y le impedían abandonar por completo la realidad.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo…

…

Estaba inmovilizado dentro de su propio cuerpo, por momentos recobraba la consciencia solo para encontrarse tendido en la cama, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado como laminas de cemento. No era capaz siquiera de abrir los ojos, la más tenue de las luces le molestaba aunque tuviese los parpados firmemente cerrados.

Se sentía tan patéticamente débil, impotente. Un completo inútil que no era más que una vergüenza para la dinastía. No tenía una sola gota de poder espiritual. Estaba casi al nivel de un humano. ¿A donde demonios iba todo su poder?

Además, ¿Por qué se sentía como si el tiempo se le estuviese terminando?

Su cuerpo estaba dolorido. Paralizado y dolorido no era precisamente una buena combinación, y dejando de lado todo el malestar físico y aunque no lo admitiría nunca, estaba aterrorizado.

La certeza de no saber nada. Estar a la deriva en un completo estado de debilidad, no le sentaba bien a alguien que desde la mas tierna edad fue entrenado para ser invencible.

No era capaz de sentir la presencia de los espíritus desde hacia unas horas, lo único que lo mantenía medianamente aferrado a la cordura, era sentir la presencia de Horo en la habitación.

El peli azul no abandona el lugar. Pese a que la energía a su alrededor se tornaba cada vez mas pesada, algo estaba tomando lugar en otro sitio. Estaba seguro que todos los demás también podían percibirlo, no pensaba abandonar a Ren. Si algo se presentaba en este lugar estaba seguro en sus habilidades para protegerle. No podía decir lo mismo si le dejaba al cuidado de los demás.

Aunque por supuesto no compartía esas ideas en voz alta. Más que todo porque Jun haría que Lee Brus Long le diera una paliza, si es que ella misma no le pateaba el trasero.

No había de donde provenía su propia actitud, porque el mismo no le encontraba lógica alguna, no era una cuestión de confianza.

Simplemente, quería estar allí.

…

El rubio se incorporo, después de aquella golpiza era algo imposible, pero tenían que tener en cuenta de quien se trataba. Un heredero de la familia Asakura, el único hijo de Yoh Asakura y Ana I.

Si alguien tenía una resistencia envidiable, sin lugar a dudas era este chico.

Su rostro estaba ensangrentado, pero eran sus ojos los que advertían que algo interesante estaba por ocurrir.

Todo el aburrimiento experimentado por Yosuke se desvaneció como por arte de magia, encontrándose a si mismo con los ojos pegados a los eventos que se desarrollaban por debajo de el.

Si Yabisu se percato de algo, no lo dejo entrever. Después de todo, la pequeña pirámide solo se interesaba por un aspecto de Yosuke, y ese era el dinero.

Nada más.

Volviendo a los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban por debajo de ambos, el rubio estaba rodeado por pequeñas bolas de energía… pequeños demonios. ¡Que manera de pelear! Aprovechando el polvo y la suciedad, junto a los pensamientos frívolos y codiciosos de todos los humanos que abarrotaban aquel lugar a diario. No podía ponerse en duda que era el hijo de Ana. Por supuesto la chica de cabello negro, el títere de Yabisu para ser más exactos; no se iba a quedar tranquila.

Arranco la sombrilla de la mano de su hermano y contraataco. Desapareciendo a todos los pequeños demonios con un gran resplandor.

La voz de Hana, o mejor dicho una muy parecida y bastante escalofriante soltó dos palabras.

 ** _Demonios… fuera._**

Demonios de mayor tamaño se hicieron notar en el espacio que le rodeaba. Como bestias. Pronto uno mucho más grande que los demás, ataco directamente la posesión de la pelinegra y fue hacia donde ella, su hermano y el bravucón se encontraban. Pronto aquella pandilla de punks inútiles comenzó a correr dejando atrás a los otros tres.

El demonio de la Montaña Osore, ese era el mas grande de todos.

Los hermanos pronto entablaron una conversación, el menor de ellos exigiendo respuestas apresuradamente, su hermana completamente enfrascada en la pelea y con una expresión tan desquiciada que únicamente la de Hana le superaba.

Todo el tiempo, el rubio repitiendo esas dos palabras como si fuesen una especie de mantra…

Ante los ojos anonadados de los espectadores, en especial de los dos en el campo de batalla. Las partes de los demonios que habían sido derrotados comenzaron a formarse. Creando un demonio de mayor tamaño que el de la Montaña Osore, y mil veces mas escalofriante.

Una estructura de tinieblas completamente translucida con dos cuernos. Pura energía oscura. Una oscuridad profunda que lo cubría todo.

Por supuesto, Luka no se daría por vencida y continuo la pelea, pero el demonio probo ser un oponente suficiente, mucho más poderoso de lo que ella pensaba en su estado enloquecido.

Atrapo la posesión de la pelinegra en sus inmensas garras, comiéndola. Hasta el núcleo.

Apenas eso ocurrió, la chica cayo inconsciente al suelo. Las voces que emanaban del demonio y la oscuridad que lo conformaba no iban a desaparecer, pronto centraron su atención en los que quedaban en pie.

Siempre repitiendo una sola palabra **_Muere_**

Atrapo al pelinegro en una de sus garras, pronto su consciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse, estaba claro para el que no seria un oponente para aquella criatura y no había nadie más que pudiese…

…

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, aquello simplemente no debería estar pasando.

Aquella pelea que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos desafiaba todo lo que alguna vez aprendió, y de hecho… no podía asociar a aquella figura en medio del caos… ¿Realmente ese era Hana?

Cuando siguió a la rubia, no pensaba que se encontraría con algo como aquello.

Se suponía que debería hacer algo, su cuerpo sin embargo se negaba a moverse y no era capaz de hacerlo. El ambiente en aquel sitio cada vez más pesado.

Nunca en su corta vida experimento algo semejante. ¿Aquello era miedo?

¡No podía ser! Y menos… menos… el de todas las personas.

Cuando el demonio atrapo a Yohane en su garra, desvió la mirada.

Aterrizando casualmente en la rubia, ella al parecer tenia una idea de lo que estaba pasando… aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para traerle de regreso a la realidad. Era SU novio. Se suponía que debía hacer algo para ayudarlo, no entrar en una crisis de pánico.

Pronto al pánico y la impotencia se sumo otra sensación que no estaba seguro de reconocer.

_ ¡ESTE NO ERES TU, IDIOTA!- grito, con toda su fuerza, justo cuando la rubia remonto el vuelo con una especie de arma en su mano.

Todo paso rápido, ella disparo y el inmenso demonio desapareció. Ella… le había disparado a Hana en la cabeza. Y un pequeño charco de sangre comenzaba a crecer bajo su cuerpo, manchando las baldosas del centro comercial.

Aun… su cuerpo no podía moverse.

Aquello no debería estar pasando.

Las palabras de ella… no tenían ningún sentido para el. Era como si las escuchara a mucha distancia y estuviesen alteradas por estática.

La ultima imagen nítida a sus ojos, era el cuerpo de Hana. Porque no había ninguna duda. Estaba muerto.

…

Cuando la batalla finalmente termino… Yohane se encontró de pie en medio del caos. Aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ella… ¿Realmente disparo a Hana en la cabeza?

Un golpe seco de algo cayendo contra el suelo, le hizo desviar la mirada.

Una cabellera blanca muy característica atraía la luz… Men estaba en el suelo a escasa distancia de Hana. Su propia hermana estaba desmayada cerca de el. Y Alumi… contestaba por lo menos parte de las preguntas que bullían en su cabeza.

Hana… murió cuando era un bebe. Conoció a su ancestro, el actual dios Hao, en el otro lado. Y a cambio de resucitarle… le fue dada esa habilidad que presencio momentos antes, gracias a la cual casi pierde la vida. Los demonios fueron sellados en su interior. Y ella, Alumi, fue entrenada para controlar esos demonios en caso de que estos se salieran de control. Y aquello solo ocurriría cuando la vida de Hana se viese amenazada. Como de hecho paso. Ella podía controlar a los demonios con la ayuda de unos granos especiales de su tribu, que podían controlar y purificar el mal.

Los restos de la posesión de Luka estaban en el suelo, todos lo miraban atentamente luego de que Alumi lo pidiera.

Cuando se desvaneció sin dejar rastro alguno, incluido el misterioso núcleo del que hablara Luka… fue que se dieron cuenta, alguien estuvo entre ellos todo el tiempo. Una duda estaba carcomiéndose a Yohane ¿Quién podía detener el tiempo y borrar los recuerdos, a parte de Dios?

La sola idea de que existiese alguien así… lo aterrorizaba.

Mas teniendo en cuenta, que por como se presentaba la situación. Esas personas eran sus enemigos.

Y por supuesto, Yosuke y Yabisu hacia rato que los habían dejado atrás.

…

Una vez el helicóptero remonto el vuelo, la pelea tomo lugar en medio del desierto, lo que quedaba de la aldea de los apaches no era para ser tomado a la ligera. No dudaron ni un momento en atacarla. Lo hicieron con todas sus fuerzas. Sin guardar nada. Sin dudarlo su poder con el paso de los años no disminuyo ni un poco.

En ellos ciertamente reinaba el resentimiento.

La destrucción de su aldea un recuerdo muy vivo, las ruinas de lo que una vez fue… convirtiéndose en el combustible de su voluntad. De sus ataques.

Y por supuesto, ella era débil.

Se estaba muriendo y no representaba amenaza alguna para ellos.

Fue una pelea corta, y lamentable. La más patética de su existencia. Por ello… vaya manera de terminar.

Aquí quedaba Jeanne Iron Maiden, abandonada a su suerte después de haber sido derrotada por lo que quedaba de los Apaches.

Sin duda decidieron dejarla en el desierto, el se ocuparía de matarla.

Lo último que enfocaron sus ojos… fue un grupo de siluetas que se acercaban.

No eran los Apaches, pero sus ojos borrosos no pudieron decirle mas, antes de cerrarse por ultima vez.


	23. Chapter 23

Se incorporó con lentitud, la consciencia le volvía a paso lento, por alguna extraña razón se sentía aletargado. Y eso, sumado a la certeza de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, le hizo abrir los ojos.

Al aclarar la vista, se encontró tendido en la grama. Alumi estaba sentada a su lado, leyendo un libro como si no tuviese otra preocupación en el mundo. Yohane estaba un poco más allá, y solo con detallar su expresión podías decir que algo estaba mal. Y allí fue cuando sus ojos cayeron en lo que estaba a poca distancia de Alumi.

El cadáver de Hana.

_No quiero tener que dormirte otra vez- repuso Alumi, cerrando su libro y dirigiéndole una mirada exasperada.

Era difícil describir como se sentía en esos momentos, seguía respirando, su corazón latía. Pero no podía mover un músculo. De repente le faltó el aliento, esto no podía estar pasando. ¿En qué momento llegaron a esa realidad alterna?

El cadáver solo estaba allí, tendido, podría pasar por uno de los tantos lapsos de pereza en los que Hana se quedaba dormido donde le pareciera. Pero la gran mancha carmesí en su camiseta… la expresión vacía de su rostro. Eran elementos de convicción que probaban lo que se negaba a creer. Estaba muerto.

Y aceptar aquello, suponía el corto circuito completo de su cuerpo.

Se negaba a aceptarlo. El, Men Tao, se negaba a aceptar que Hana Asakura estuviese muerto.

La idea de acercarse donde estaba tendido el rubio y sacudirlo hasta dislocarle el cuello parecía una excelente idea.

Por ello el golpe en su rostro le tomo completamente por sorpresa. Podía sentir su mejilla enrojeciéndose por el impacto y de hecho, lo tumbó al suelo.

De ser otras las circunstancias se hubiese levantado de inmediato para devolver el golpe.

_ Aun no está muerto. Y esta actitud tuya no va a ayudar en nada a resolver las cosas. Tenemos una pelea por delante, quizá igual o peor que el Torneo de los Shamanes. Y todos tenemos que estar en nuestra máxima capacidad.- repuso Alumi, su tono era inexpresivo, casi como una lección recitada en clases por alguno de sus muchos tutores.

Yohane se incorporo y esa fue la única advertencia a la presencia de alguien más.

_ Tenemos que meterlo en un congelador- repuso Alumi, gesticulando a Hana- Su cuerpo no puede estar en malas condiciones para cuando regresé. Estamos trabajando contra el tiempo, y estamos por nuestra cuenta. Yohane y tú pueden llevarlo de regreso a donde solía estar la pensión, el granero quedo intacto, hay un congelador allí que está en perfectas condiciones y lo suficientemente grande como para él.

Men se incorporó y tomó un brazo de Hana, mientras que Yohane tomaba el otro. Ya después se desquitaría por esa bofetada que le dio Alumi, por ahora lo importante era Hana.

…

Opacho se reclinó contra el vidrio de la ventanilla, los eventos de hace unas horas seguían reproduciéndose en su mente sin pausa. Como una película defectuosa, a su lado, su preciada carga parecía estar durmiendo. En la avioneta solo estaba el personal de cabina. Por ello no tenía que preocuparse por las preguntas, aunque no era tan ilusa como para pensar que no tendría que lidiar con ellas. Si no recordaba mal, Iron Maiden siempre estaba con un sujeto rubio cuando era niña. Y él querría saber sobre ella.

Llegado ese momento, ¿Qué explicación le daría?

No podía permitir que Hao fuese encontrado por sus enemigos hasta que estuviese plenamente recuperado. Querrían matarlo, sin importar que fuera el Shaman King. El mismo Dios.

Era irónico que el ser más poderoso del mundo, en teoría estaba indefenso y en manos de quien solía ser como su propia hija. Alguien de quien nuca se espero una traición. Y por eso estaban en aquella situación en primer lugar.

Aun después de todo esto, ella seguía preguntándose porque en ningún momento Hao se defendió en la pelea.

Podía ver como se acercaban a tierra y eso la tenia tensa, sus manos cerradas firmemente alrededor de la empuñadura de su arma. Dando una última mirada a su silencioso acompañante, se preparo una vez más para lo que le esperaba.

Sus órdenes eran claras y pensaba cumplirlas.

…

Congelado, cada superficie del lugar estaba cubierta de una capa delgada de hielo que era como la escarcha, el papel tapiz agrietado hablaba de mejores tiempos, en medio de la oscuridad ningún sonido se hacía conocido, dos siluetas estaban ocultas en medio de todo. Una de ellas tendida en una cama, la otra, en una silla apoyada contra la única ventana. La figura tendida en la cama podía pasar por una mujer a simple vista, gran parte de ello se debía a su estomago abultado, y a sus facciones. Parecía estar durmiendo, cosa que era desmentida por el color enfermizo que tenia.

_ Ren- musito el peli azul, con la voz quebrada. Mantener su posesión por tanto tiempo estaba desgastándole, pero no iba a rendirse. Menos después de haberlo comprendido. Si no ocurría un milagro y Hao regresaba, entonces, tanto Ren como su hijo no nato estaban condenados.

Y por supuesto el pequeño hecho de que el hijo de Ren no estaba enterado de todo esto.

En el aire se respiraba una tensión que estaba a punto de estallar, peor que la llamada calma antes de la tormenta.

La puerta a la habitación se abrió dando paso a Jun que tenía el rostro lleno de preocupación.

_ ¿Qué sucede?- inquirió Horo, sin apartar la vista de Ren.

_ Tenemos problemas, ha comenzado. La Flower of Maize.

Rayos. Eso realmente acaparo su atención.

_ ¡¿Cómo dices?!

_ Y ese no es el único problema, al parecer. Cada equipo que va a participar está compuesto en su mayoría por shamanes que no participaron en el Torneo, Hana y Men están entre los seleccionados.- Jun parecía lista para arrancar su cabello, y Horo no la culpaba, si Ren estuviese enterado…

_ Ahora sería un buen momento para que ese maldito bastardo se digne a aparecer otra vez.- masculló Horo, sus manos cerrándose en puños… si tan solo estuvieran cerradas alrededor del cuello de _esa_ persona.

_ No deberías hablar de esa manera- repuso Jun.- Es Dios, aunque estemos en medio de esta nueva batalla, hasta que no se defina un ganador, el sigue siendo Dios. Y si quisiera hacerle daño a mi hermano, Ren ya estaría muerto.

A Jun le costó mucho no echarse hacia atrás ante esos ojos fríos del color del mismo hielo, estando en una habitación inundada de su poder y verlo de esa forma, podía entender como su hermano se sintió atraído en primer lugar, después de todo, siendo tan fuerte, era lógico que Ren buscase a alguien similar.

_ Me cuesta respetarlo cuando me encuentro en esta situación por culpa suya. Y el muy maldito decide desaparecer.- todo aquello lo dijo casi en un gruñido que a Jun le recordó el de un lobo.

_ Ren es fuerte, y estoy segura que en medio de este caos, él regresará.-dijo Jun, con la intención de aplacar en algo toda esa ira que consumía al peli azul. Todo ese odio no podía ser saludable.

_ Si Ren sigue vivo en este momento es por mi O.S. su poder está casi agotado. No le queda furyoku en absoluto. Si por algún motivo fuese a deshacerse mi poder, ese sería su fin. Si eso no es suficiente para desear asesinar a Hao, entonces no se que lo sea- repuso Horo.

_ Todo esto se resolverá- repuso ella, posando una mano en el hombro del peli azul, porque detrás de toda esa ira solo estaba un hombre desesperado por proteger la familia que estaba empezando a formar.- Mientras Ren despierta, protegeré a Men. Necesitas re direccionar toda esa ira. A Ren no le hace bien. Y al bebé tampoco.

Y con eso, abandonó la habitación dando una última mirada a su hermano.

…

 _Qué hermoso_ \- pensó, al contemplar las figuras que se formaban en el hielo. Eran tan preciosas que no quería tocarlas, por el temor a que el calor que conservaba las derritiera, que obras de arte.

Por eso y muchas cosas más, la naturaleza era hermosa. A pesar de su fascinación con la nieve, solo pudo verla de cerca un par de veces, siendo alguien que fue criado en casa y siempre entrenando para ser fuerte, nunca hubo tiempo para que disfrutara de cosas como jugar en la nieve. Por eso, estar en medio de ese lugar y tener la oportunidad, era un regalo maravilloso.

Y era un regalo que pensaba aprovechar al máximo. Por ello, Ren Tao se permitió hacer todo lo que pasará por su imaginación. Puede que pasarán horas o solo minutos, eso nunca lo supo con certeza. Era una montaña hermosa, con un bosque en el que no se observaba intervención humana, ni siquiera en su forma más mínima. Estaba en el corazón de un grupo de montañas. Y los pinos eran tan altos que Ren estaba seguro que de trepar alguno, podría ver más allá de las montañas.

Pese a que aquello parecía sacado de un sueño, algo parecía faltar en esa visión. El azul del cielo le recordaba a alguien, concretamente, el cabello de esa persona era de ese tono de azul. La nieve, la superficie del lago congelado. Y ese trozo de madera que se parecía a una tabla.

Sea quien fuere esa persona, es alguien importante.

Alguien con quien tenía que regresar, a como dé lugar.

Y fue así que empezó a caminar, tratando de no perderse en lo que le rodeaba, era algo bastante difícil porque aquello era un espectáculo de la naturaleza en su forma simple y por tanto, hermosa.

Mientras más distancia recorría, la sensación de hallarse perdido se acrecentaba. Y el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en la distancia recorrida.

Pensó que no podría seguir caminando, cuando un brillo a la distancia llamo su atención, se trataba de una cabellera plateada que se agitaba en la brisa helada de la montaña. La persona lo enfrentaba directamente ahora, Iron Maiden Jeanne le devolvió la mirada, estaba de vuelta a su apariencia en el Torneo de Shamanes y tenía una expresión severa en su rostro.

_Nunca pensé que fueses alguien tan débil.- repuso ella, palabras tan severas como esas no encajaban del todo con su apariencia delicada, acentuada por el paisaje que les rodeaba.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pese a lo que le molestaban esas palabras, Ren no podía obligarse a si mismo demostrar el enfado que sentía. Era importante permanecer calmado, la razón escapaba a su conocimiento pero no por eso ignoraría sus instintos.

_ Estas ocultándote en medio de este mundo creado por tu mente en lugar de permanecer en el mundo real. Dejaste a Men por su cuenta. Y me pregunto ¿Cómo podrás cuidar de este nuevo hijo si no haces un buen trabajo con el que tienes?

¿Nuevo hijo? ¿De qué…?

Allí, los recuerdos regresaron como un torbellino, era como ver una película cuyas escenas fueron mezcladas al azar y puesta a toda velocidad.

La pensión, Horo, el regreso de Hao… el embarazo.

Con los recuerdos también llego el frío, como si recuperar su memoria fuese un interruptor que reactivase su sensibilidad, comenzó a sentir el frío que hasta hacia poco no se manifestó.

_ ¿No vas a responderme? ¡Que inusual! El gran Ren Tao se quedo sin palabras. ¿Acaso tengo razón?- repuso ella, bajando de un salto de la gran roca donde estaba apoyada para verle directamente al rostro, a escasa distancia uno del otro.

_ No, no la tienes- repuso Ren, con convicción, pese a la somnolencia que comenzaba a aquejarle.

_ Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ No lo sé- respondió Ren, sin apartarle la mirada.

_ ¡Nunca pensé que llegaría este día!- dijo Jeanne, algo sobre ella comenzaba a parecer extraño. Fuera de lugar.

_ No eres real- eso lo dijo con un poco mas de fuerza, viendo directamente a aquellos ojos, los mismos que su hijo heredo.

_ ¿Piensas atacarme de esa forma?

_ Nunca fuiste malévola, o al menos no a está edad. Y aún después de los años, necesitabas una provocación para asumir esta actitud.- respondió Ren.

Una sonrisa benevolente ocupó el rostro de la figura, haciéndose un poco traslúcida.

_ Sabía que podrías hacerlo. Me ha costado mucho llegar hasta ti. Tengo poco tiempo. Flower of Maize ha comenzado, y como cabeza de la familia Tao debes saber lo que esto significa. Debes cuidar de Men. Ninguno de nosotros puede participar en esta pelea. Pero nadie dijo nada acerca de protegerse unos a otros.

Ren la contemplaba sin encontrar palabra… ¿Acaso?

Ella comenzaba a desvanecerse, si no se lo decía ahora, quizá nunca lo sabría.

_ ¡Jeanne! ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! ¡Jeanne!

_ No vale la pena saberlo- fue la respuesta, y ella se desvaneció.

El frío en el bosque aumento, si es que aquello era posible.

Aun en medio de la calidez algo se sentía extraño, como si el mundo agradable que le rodeaba fuese una burda imitación de algo que quería… algo valioso.

Y cuando su mente trataba de escapar al adormecimiento le invadía el dolor, era uno atroz, en medio del pecho como si repentinamente fuese hueco.

Lo que sea que necesitará con tanta desesperación no se encontraba en este lugar y eso lo convertía en una prisión. Una vez se formo esa certeza, su mente un poco mas despierta estudiaba las alternativas para escapar…

 _¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?_ \- cuestiono una voz, que por alguna razón le parecía familiar, y en medio de la nada que lo rodeaba, una figura comenzaba a formarse del aire. Un niño con aspecto descuidado y su cabello cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro. Descalzó y con ferocidad en la mirada, aquella que hablaba de un odio muy grande para contenerse en su pequeño cuerpo.

 **No tengo una razón** \- se encontró respondiendo, a las demandas de aquella figura. Si tan solo su mente aletargada le permitiese recordar.

 _¿Qué hay de_ _mamá_ _? Los humanos son despreciables, se supone que todo lo que hemos trabajado ha sido por ella._ \- era claro ahora, la expresión en el rostro del niño estaba llena de reproche.

¿Qué podía responder a eso? Era verdad. Fue lo primero que reconoció como la gran verdad del universo, aquello que le hizo fijar sus metas. Un mundo solo de shamanes. ¿Por qué entonces no estaba satisfecho?

 _Si no vas a cumplirlo, entonces ¡hazte a un lado! Y déjame cumplir con lo que he querido hacer durante todos estos años._

 _ **No**_

Fue una respuesta cargada de vehemencia, tanto que le sorprendió aun después de haberla dicho, pero era un hecho. No importaba que entendiera o no la razón. No iba a hacerse a un lado.

En medio del silencio, un sonido se manifestó. Constante y aun más cálido que aquella luminosidad en la que se encontraba, hablaba de muchas cosas a la vez como para ser ignorado, era un sonido que lo hacía sentir… _en casa._

¿Cómo podía describir algo como aquello en palabras?

A la vez que se sentía envuelto por aquello, buscaba en su mente algo que explicará ese fenómeno, que le diera un nombre a ese sonido.

Era… un corazón latiendo. Constantemente. Pero para llegar a esa conclusión lo comparó con todos los sonidos imaginables, desde el aleteo de un pájaro hasta el de un tambor ceremonial. Ese sonido transmitía en todo y en nada, una sensación que creyó perdida desde su primera vida, al fin, después de tantos siglos sabía lo que era volver a estar completo.

Y se sentía… _de maravilla._

Del otro lado, el niño lo contemplaba con sus ojos amplios, todo rastro de rencor fue erradicado de sus orbes oscuros, hasta que se convirtieron en lo que debían ser los ojos de un niño cualquiera.

Pasos tenues se acercaban hasta ellos.

Una mujer, con el cabello rubio que se le hacía tan familiar, venía a buscar al niño, pues le extendió la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro, y lo llamó, aunque a esa distancia no pudo escuchar su voz. Si vio la sonrisa que cruzo el rostro del pequeño al aceptar la mano que se le ofrecía. Así las dos siluetas desaparecieron en medio de un remolino de hojas secas.

…

Todos caminaban en silencio, Men y Yohane trataban de no contemplar su carga. Pero desde hacía rato Luka tenía una sensación de que algo no estaba del todo en orden, no lo comentaba porque primero quería descubrir que era lo que estaba _mal._

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alumi supo que no era la única.

_ Rayos- mascullo la rubia.

_ ¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber Ryuji, quien estaba bastante silencioso desde lo del centro comercial, y no que alguien lo culpara. Después de todo el chico se creía responsable de haber matado a Hana, pero con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos…

_ Hay algo que no está del todo bien. Esta es la primera vez que Hana entra en modo Setsubun, no hay razón para que muera ya que no invoco a los demonios por fines egoístas, estaba en legítimo peligro de muerte.- todo eso lo decía la rubia mientras cavilaba.

_ Pero, eso no cambia que ahora este muerto- repuso Yohane.

_ Y de hecho, falta alguien. Si mal no recuerdo, había hablado con otro de los miembros de nuestro equipo para la F.O.M pero… los detalles son borrosos.- repuso Alumi.

_ ¿Crees que esto esté relacionado con lo que paso en el centro comercial?- inquirió Luka.

_ Sin duda alguna, esos sujetos ya demostraron que podían controlar el tiempo a su antojo, entonces no me sorprende que ellos hayan hecho esto. Seguramente adelantaron los acontecimientos, con la personalidad que tiene Hana y sin Amidamaru, era lógico que invocara a los demonios ante la menor provocación, a nuestro enemigo le conviene quitarlo del camino ya que es el líder de Team Hao.

_ Eso nos deja como al principio, pero creo que no está mal suponer que debemos esperar un ataque de parte del enemigo.- repuso Men, no hacía falta decir que la sed de sangre brillaba en sus ojos, y el color de los mismos solo acentuaba el efecto perturbador de su ira.

_ Nuestra misión es mantener el cuerpo de Hana a salvo, porque sin duda alguna regresara. Y no lo olviden, es muy difícil por no decir imposible resucitar a una persona cuando su cuerpo está en mal estado.- dijo Alumi.- Una vez que lo pongan en el refrigerador, asegúrense de sacarlo apenas despierte. Sería un desastre si muriese de hipotermia. Supongo que con todo esto van a saltarse las clases, como sea, ya voy tarde. Aprovechen este tiempo para entrenar y conocerse un poco. Después de todo, nunca sabremos cuando atacara el enemigo.

_ ¡Woah! ¡Sorprendente!- exclamo una voz, sobresaltándolos a todos. Men apunto su lanza al recién llegado.

Un chico con el cabello de un rojo brillante en una parte y azul en la otra, con pecas y piel pálida. Los ánimos estaban un poco caldeados.

_ Relájense, no hay porque ponerse agresivos. Soy parte del equipo, me llamo Gakko Ibuki.- repuso el pelirrojo. Men aún lo estudiaba con sospecha, manteniendo su lanza en posición, al menos el cuerpo de Hana ya estaba en el congelador, si este chico era un enemigo, esa era una ventaja, aunque fuera pequeña.

Yohane estaba ocupado contemplando la doncella de hierro que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, tanta era su curiosidad que la abrió para contemplar su interior.

Men iba a reclamarle cuando se dio cuenta de algo, esa no era la original.

_ Es una falsa- repuso Men- Esa no es la doncella de hierro de mi madre.

Y apenas dijo eso, el, Yohane y Gakko saltaron del camino de un ataque particularmente vicioso. Era… un Golem.

Para ser más precisos…

_ ¡Redseb! ¡Seyrarm! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¡Exijo una explicación!- Ryu estaba llegando en ese momento, su posesión de objetos lista para usar. Tamao estaba un poco más atrás, contemplándolo todo con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro, miraba alrededor como buscando algo, a Hana.

Un hombre y una mujer estaban de pie, entre ellos estaba una chica de cabello negro, pecas y piel pálida, con un atuendo bastante ridículo… sus ojos se ampliaron al reconocer la presencia que estaba junto a la chica… _en espíritu._

_ Lo lamento Ryu-san pero esta Black Maiden, es importante- repuso el hombre, que al parecer era Redseb. No que a Men le importara mucho. Por primera vez, quería _matar_ y que fuera algo doloroso mas allá de toda barrera, estaba listo para usar todo lo que aprendió, y hacer que esa maldita lamentará haber nacido.

Se lanzó a ella con todo, esa sonrisa que tenía en el rostro sumado a todo lo demás, le hizo desear esparcir su sangre en el suelo con saña… pero… _mamá_ \- pensó, al recordar precisamente quien era el espíritu acompañante.

Y todo empeoró cuando, sacó la Iron Mask.

 _Lastimar… mami… O.S_

Las palabras eran socarronas, seguramente para provocarlo, como si necesitará más provocación para desear matarla. Su corazón latía acelerado.

Y al minuto siguiente en medio de su ataque, todo lo que sintió fue dolor. Un abrazo de metal, todas las espinas de la doncella se clavaron en su piel desgarrándola sin piedad.

 _Con que así es como se siente, ser atacado con la técnica de_ _mamá_ _. Lo siento…_

Todo se paralizó en el momento en que Men quedó en el suelo cubierto en una piscina de su propia sangre, Yohane solo podía contemplarlo, sin podérselo creer. Sabía de primera mano que tan poderoso era el menor de los Tao, por ello, que alguien lo derrotará con aparente facilidad era… aterrador.

No escuchó muy bien que decían los tres atacantes, pero al parecer la pelinegra estaba recriminando algo.

_ Muy bien, creo que ya fue suficiente, a alguien le importaría decirme ¿Por qué sacaron esa antigüedad del granero? ¿Qué hacen en las ruinas?- Tamao dijo esto como si solo estuviese hablando del clima, con una expresión apacible. Pero todo el que la conocía sabia que aquella era solamente la calma antes de la tormenta.

_ Bueno, verá …- comenzó a decir Yohane, no muy seguro de por dónde empezar.

_ No estaba preguntándote Yohane- repuso Tamao, sonriéndole, de repente, Kanna, Matty y Mary aparecieron detrás de ella.- Es una suerte que estuviésemos pasando por aquí. Ustedes tres, llévense a Men de aquí, pidan ayuda al doctor Fausto para tratar sus heridas en el hotel. Yo me encargare de esto.

_ ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que no quiero sangre por aquí? Aunque esto este en ruinas planeo reconstruirlo. Redseb, Seyrarm, esta familia ha hecho mucho por ustedes, no puedo entregarles el Golem. ¿Por qué no nos acompañan al hotel y discutimos esto con algo de té? Incluso aunque esto significa que seremos enemigos a partir de ahora, Team Yaabisu.

…

Decir que todo era un caos es decir poco. Jun Tao no sabía que decir o que hacer, cuando las tres trabajadoras de Tamao entraron en la habitación del hotel con su sobrino en estado crítico y cubierto de sangre, todo lo que pudo pensar fue en lo inútil que se sentía, y en cómo sería capaz de enfrentar a su hermano luego de permitir que algo como esto que le ocurriese a su valioso heredero.

Las mujeres pronto pusieron manos a la obra, con todo lo que pudiesen necesitar a mano, Jun solo podía esperar consumida por la ansiedad. Cuando trato de comunicarse con Jeanne nadie pudo darle razón de ella, si marcaba a su número personal estaba fuera de servicio.

Y Ren… justo ahora estaba igual o peor que Men. Y no valía la pena preocupar a la familia en China hasta no saber con certeza que era lo que iba a ocurrir.

…

 _No pude derrotarlo, al final, ya sea el real o una sombra creada por_ _ **ese**_ _sujeto, nunca puedo vencerlo, ¿Qué es lo que me falta? No pienso rendirme, porque algún día voy a barrer el piso con ese tipo. No sé a cuál de los dos odio más. Uno porque es un maldito bastardo despreocupado que me abandono cuando era pequeño para irse a viajar para vaya a saber que, y el otro es un bastardo manipulador que disfruta distorsionar las vidas de todos, como si fuese un maldito tablero de ajedrez y todos fuésemos piezas descartables, ¡Que demonios!_

 _Y en_ _cuánto_ _a_ _mamá_ _… bueno, me elige una esposa y la entrena sin que yo lo sepa y me entero de ello cuando tengo catorce años y sin mucho derecho a réplica, y muero cuando ella me dispara a la cabeza un grano de café. ¿Puede ser más loco?_

 _Teniendo en cuenta la clase de Dios que tiene este mundo, supongo que mientras más cercana sea tu relación con_ _él_ _, tu vida será una mezcla de carnaval, zoológico o hospital psiquiátrico._

 _Era irónico que a los 14 ya hubiese muerto dos veces (contando esta) pero teniendo una familia como_ _los Asakura_ _…_

 _Pensándolo de esa manera, haber muerto dos veces, tener una prometida, haberse enamorado de un chico de 11 años, poder convocar demonios a voluntad, ser el sobrino de dios… no era un prontuario que pudiese alardear cualquiera._

 _Allí, en medio de la isla en la que_ _acabó_ _luego de la derrota que sufrió a manos de su "padre" le daba vueltas a las palabras que le dirigieron._

 _¿Por qué peleaba? ¿Hay que tener una razón?_

 _Si hay que tener un motivo para pelear, ¿era necesario para todo lo demás?_

 _Nada tenía sentido, la isla, el_ _ejército_ _, los aviones de combate que parecían hechos de papel, estos soldados muertos de ambos bandos que a su parecer estaban dando la "vida" sin sentido, como si la tirasen a la basura. Suicidas, no importaba que estos hombres creyesen que eran héroes de guerra, eran suicidas._

 _El sujeto de las cartas, ese que jugó con su memoria, borrando sus recuerdos ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Quién más sabia? ¿Por qué nadie le dijo nada? Cuanta frustración y confusión juntas. ¿Cómo salir de este reino de Asura? ¡No hay tiempo para perder!_

 _Por cierto… ¡Maldito Sakurai! Le había disparado en la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Estaba loco? Era una persona completamente distinta en ese condenado avión. Ganarse un disparo en la cabeza por detenerlo de cometer una idiotez. Si hubiese sido un soldado del barco quien estaba en su campo de tiro… pero no… tenía que ser el tipo de las cartas, a todas estas ¡¿Quién demonios se creía?! Se atrevería a decir que lo odiaba tanto o más que a su tío y a su padre._

 _Hana nunca tuvo amigos, no en la escuela o mientras crecía, solo tenía a los que estaban en la pensión, ni siquiera a sus padres. Ahora, suponía que podía llamar a Yohane su amigo, pero… ¿este tipo? Hana no sabía mucho sobre amistad pero no se suponía que hicieras amigos basado en lo que podías obtener de ellos ¿verdad?_

…

Despertó porque alguien lo llamaba insistentemente, a ese punto era imposible que siguiese en medio de su estupor, el sonido que lo arrullaba quedaba completamente ahogado gracias a esa voz demandante, una que no escuchaba desde hace un buen tiempo. Cuando abrió los ojos, alguien estaba de pie ante el gran pilar de fuego en medio de donde solía estar la pensión, era inconfundible, con largo cabello negro y una capa de los apaches, Silver resultaba una visión imponente.

_ ¡Su alteza! ¡Despierte!- repuso el hombre, una vez más.

_ ¿Su alteza?- inquirió Yoh, algo torpe por el sueño.

_ No hay tiempo para que lo explique. ¡Debe venir conmigo ahora mismo! ¡Aquí corre peligro!- ahora que lo decía, Silver tenía hecha su posesión de objetos y daba miradas furtivas a su alrededor.- Flower of Maize ha comenzado y en ausencia del Shaman King está completamente indefenso, debo llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Para Yoh, era como si todo estuviese pasando demasiado rápido. En el pasado no tenía motivos para desconfiar de Silver, era deber de los apaches proteger al Shaman King, pero no tenía a Amidamaru y tenía que pensar en la seguridad de sus hijos también, la de los gemelos y… Hana… pero… ¡¿Por qué no podía sentir el furyoku de Hana?!

_ ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!

_ Lo llevare con él, si viene conmigo- repuso Silver.

Sin pensarlo, Yoh acepto la mano que le ofrecía el oficial. Todo a su alrededor dio paso a un lugar que no pensó ver tan pronto, el trono de piedra en medio del espacio en blanco estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Lo único nuevo era la presencia de los oficiales apaches alrededor del mismo.

_ Buen trabajo Silver- repuso Goldva desde su posición.

_ ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- repuso Yoh, al no ver a Hana en ninguna parte.

_ Podrá verlo si se concentra lo suficiente y ocupa su asiento en el trono de piedra- instruyo Goldva.

Yoh se apresuró a ocupar el trono, quedando paralizado ante la ráfaga de poder que el mismo despedía, como si estuviese dándole la bienvenida o algo por el estilo.

Y luego, pudo verlo _todo._

…

La situación en la habitación era algo tensa, teniendo en cuenta que Jun estaba a punto de hacerse sangre en las palmas de las manos por la fuerza con que estaban cerrados sus puños. Allí sentados frente a ellos como si nada hubiese pasado estaban los integrantes de Team Yabisu, los mismos que hirieron a Men y que al parecer asesinaron a Jeanne.

Por un lado era bueno que Ren no se encontrase en condiciones porque sin duda alguna hubiese llevado esto al siguiente nivel y lo que menos necesitaban es que uno de los cinco guerreros de la S.F desatara su poder.

El chico, Redseb, acababa de sugerir que desmantelasen el Team Hao, asegurándonos a todos que no seriamos capaces de enfrentarlos, en realidad lo único que nos retenía de iniciar una pelea era el Shugen de Tamao, Ryu aún no se recuperaba del golpe recibido por el espíritu.

Por eso, cuando Horo entro en la habitación la tensión se disparó a niveles insospechados, su cabello azul celeste brillaba y algunas trazas de blanco podían verse en sus hebras, sus ojos eran aterradores, con el azul celeste y el blanco entremezclado que tomaban cuando hacia su posesión. Todo en su postura hablaba de ataque.

_Creo que podemos dar por terminada esta reunión- dijo, con una sonrisa algo inquietante en el rostro, su mirada fijada en la tan llamada Black Maiden.

_ Otro anciano.-repuso la pelinegra con su mueca repugnante, esa que todos en la habitación detestaban.

Presintiendo el peligro, Seyrarm se apresuro a tomarla del brazo y dirigirse a la puerta junto a Redseb.

_ Sea entonces, a partir de este momento seremos enemigos, y creo que no tengo que explicar lo que esto significa- repuso Tamao.

Y sin dar una mirada atrás, los hermanos abandonaron la habitación llevándose junto a ellos a una reticente Black Maiden.

_ ¿No crees que fuiste un poco radical?- repuso Ana, desde su posición junto a la ventana, apartándose el largo cabello rubio de los hombros.

_ Odio a los mocosos arrogantes-escupió Horo.

Nadie se sentía particularmente valiente como para apuntarle que justo ahora el también aparentaba ser un mocoso.

_ No puedo garantizar que Ren no los asesine si llega a cruzárselos de nuevo.- repuso el peli celeste, dando una mirada cargada de odio a la puerta. Nunca fue fan de Iron Maiden pero la mujer fue la esposa de Ren y madre de su único hijo, por ello no vengar su muerte sería un acto insensible. Aunque estaba consciente que Ren preferiría destazarlos con sus propias manos, más después de enterarse lo que le ocurrió a Men gracias a Black Maiden.

En una esquina de la habitación, Luka y Yohane estaban en silencio, contemplando la situación. En cuánto a Ryuji Ichihara… estaba junto a un inconsciente Ryu, contemplándolo como si fuese Cristo reencarnado, no entraba en sí de la alegría al estar junto a su ídolo. Aunque de vez en cuando dirigía miradas a Tamao, era lo suficientemente sabio para mantener su distancia, pese a que no lo demostrará, la peli rosa estaba muy enojada.

_ ¿Dónde está Hana?- repuso Horo, notando su ausencia.

_ En G.S, su cuerpo está en un congelador ahora. Lo pusimos en el primer cuarto a la derecha.

Por toda respuesta, Horo arqueo una ceja. Bien, si Yoh estuviese aquí, no estaría nada feliz, y en cuanto a Ana, si eso no era ser imperturbable entonces no sabía que era. La rubia estaba sentada junto a la ventana con su atención en una novela. Una maleta pequeña estaba junto a ella.

Sin tiempo que perder para dilucidar qué era lo que estaba pasando, Horo regreso a la habitación que compartía con Ren, después de todo su prioridad era mantener su posesión de objetos el tiempo suficiente hasta que todo este desastre pudiera aclararse. ¡Vaya navidad tendrían!

…

Desde que regresaron al hotel, Yohane estaba en silencio, tenía demasiado en mente para que fuese de otra manera, hasta que no se concretaran sus sospechas no le diría nada a Luka y mucho menos a los demás. Del otro lado Alumi y Gakko estaban sentados, al parecer discutiendo.

Desde antes de lo que ocurrió en el centro comercial, era consciente de alguien vigilando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, de vez en cuando le pareció sentir una mirada penetrante fija en el. Y al darse la vuelta se encontraba con un ojo gigante enfocado en ellos. Nadie más podía verlo, solo él. Y no saber la razón para ello le inquietaba tanto como todo lo demás. En una ocasión, en lugar del ojo se encontró con un chico, de cabello negro que usaba traje. Algo en el le llamaba la atención, no era una característica en especifico sino, un todo.

Quería saber, si hay algo que odiaba, era no saber las cosas. Y eso justamente era lo que se repetía a lo largo de su vida, pero no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados esta vez.

Para entender lo que estaba pasando, debía empezar con Hana, porque al parecer el chico del traje estaba interesado en el. Yohane no quería analizar como eso le hacía sentir, era algo que no entendía, y no le gustaba. Hana era su primer amigo. Entonces ¿Por qué lo detestaba justo ahora? Es como si quisiera algo que Hana tenia, desesperadamente.

Nunca tuvo que lidiar con emociones tan complicadas, y es por ello que extrañaba la serenidad que tuvo al crecer, esa que brindaba estar aislado de todo y todos ¡Era tan fácil vivir así! Y la belleza de ello también era su gran maldición. Vivir sin emociones, ocultó del mundo.

No terminaba de decidir que le gustaba más, ir a la escuela por primera vez era emocionante, dejando de lado que su familia no tenía dinero para los uniformes y cosas por el estilo. Disfrutar de algo que la mayoría de las personas daban por sentado, luego de conocer el otro lado del espejo, no lo cambiaría por nada.

_ ¿Yohane?- su hermana lo miraba algo preocupada y algunos le daban miradas de soslayo.

_ ¿Hermana?- inquirió el pelinegro, saliendo de su lapsus.

_ Estábamos decidiendo que íbamos a cenar, si Ryu- san cocinaría algo para nosotros o si lo pediríamos del servicio a la habitación- explicó Luka- solo faltas tú.

Yohane se sonrojó un poco ante su descuido.

_ Ehm… cualquier cosa que decidan está bien para mí- repuso el pelinegro.

_ Bien, eso lo define entonces, Ryu puedes tomar un descanso hoy- repuso Tamao, levantando el teléfono y ordenando la cena. Era en esos momentos que se aliviaban al tener estadía gratis en el hotel.

Si no fuese de esa forma, justo ahora hubiesen gastado una pequeña fortuna en toda la comida.

Con toda la discreción de la que fue capaz, Yohane se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, averiguaría que demonios estaba pasando así fuese lo último que hiciese. Todo estaba relacionado con ese chico del traje. Algo se lo decía. Y si algo aprendió en su infancia, todos esos años aislado de la sociedad, era hacer caso a sus instintos.

Desde que abandonaron el centro comercial no podía sentir esa mirada penetrante enfocada en ellos. Y ya que sospechaba que la atención de esos sujetos estaba centrada en Hana era lógico que ahora se encontrasen en la G.S con el rubio. Eso reducía su campo de sospechosos ampliamente, ese chico del tranje, si es que estaba involucrado claro esta, contaba con la ayuda de un Dios y el principal sospechoso en la lista de Yohane era Yabisu, después de todo si alguno de los G8 tenía razones fundadas para odiar a su antepasado, ese era el Dios que creo el mundo actual.

Aunque saberlo le hacía sentir un poco mejor, eso no aumentaba su seguridad.

Flower of Maize era una pelea de Dioses. Los otros equipos (si había más de uno) no se detendrían ante nada para derrotar a sus oponentes.

Ocupó su asiento al lado del congelador donde estaba Hana, su vista pérdida en el cielo nocturno y la luna que resplandecía a lo alto.

Sólo quedaba esperar, para que Hana despertará, para que el enemigo hiciera su próximo movimiento, para averiguar el nombre del chico de cabello negro.

Marco estaba de pie en la pista, el jet personal de Jeanne venía aterrizando y ella no estaba a bordo. Estaba muerta, si lo que decía Jun Tao era cierto. Todo era un desastre. Jeanne muerta, su hijo herido, ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba Ren Tao?! Desde que se casaron nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso, estaba claro que el heredero de los Tao nunca apreció el regalo de la vida que Jeanne le devolvió durante la S.F. A su lado, Lyzerg no dejaba de darle miradas de soslayo, era el único que se atrevía acercársele en estos momentos. Quién quiera que estuviese en ese avión tendría que darle respuesta sobre el paradero de Jeanne, pese a que no podía sentir su furyoku no estaba dispuesto a matar la pequeña esperanza que tenía, de encontrarla con vida.

Por ello. Cuándo el avión aterrizó sin pasajeros... Estuvo a punto de matar al piloto. El hombre balbuceaba acerca de una chica de piel morena que recogieron a las afueras de una aldea y llevaba consigo a un chico inconsciente, pero nada sobre Jeanne. Excepto que la abandonaron en ese lugar.

_¿Que quieres hacer?-inquirió Lyzerg.

_Encuentren a esa chica así sea debajo de las piedras. Ella es quién puede decir dónde está Jeanne. Y cuando la encuentren, tráiganla ante mí - una vez dicho eso, Marco dio media vuelta y se marchó, tenia una compañía que administrar.

Una vez Lyzerg le aseguró al piloto que no sería despedido y tuvo su declaración de los acontecimientos, subió al avión con su péndulo en busca de alguna pista.

Todo lo que quedaba era una brillante pluma blanca. Muy larga para pertenecer a un pájaro. Suave y sedosa.

¿Qué demonios...?

 _Bueno chicos. Hasta aquí llegamos por este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir está historia y por sus comentarios. Créanme los leo todos._

 _Feliz Navidad_ _Y nos veremos en año nuevo dónde hare lo posible por tenerles el próximo capítulo_

 _C.B.D_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hola, Me ha tomado mas tiempo del que crei posible tener esto listo. Pero como siempre lo dije, no voy a dejar una historia mia sin final_

 _Por las reglas del sitio, no puedo publicar las escenas de lemon, tengo una cuenta en Amor Yaoi: Luna Kaze no Kizu, son bienvenidos a revisar alla los capitulos completos._

 _Gracias a los que hasta ahora, siguen conmigo_

 _CBD_

* * *

Lyzerg no estaba muy seguro de que reacción tomar con todo esto, perdieron contacto con Jeanne desde hacía un tiempo y si bien eso hacía que Marco se pusiera frenético, nunca llegaba a este punto. Ahora que no podían contactar con Ren las cosas escalaron a un nuevo nivel, Marco estaba listo para matar. Y el peli verde no quería apresurarse con su reacción, una cosa era segura, no estaba feliz con nada de esto. Llevaba un tiempo que no visitaba a sus amigos, su único contacto era por teléfono. Marco absorbía todo su tiempo al igual que la compañía, y ahora que el hombre no le prestaba atención… nada lo retenía en la compañía. Si quería, podía regresar a Londres y trabajar como detective. El nombre de su familia aun era muy reconocido a pesar de que nadie continuaba con la tradición familiar.

Pero la idea de haber pasado todos esos años en una relación simplemente para tirarlo todo por la borda no ayudaba para nada a Lyzerg.

Indeciso y cargado de preocupaciones, el peli verde hacia su camino hacia donde recordaba se encontraba la pensión, solo para encontrarse con una cerca algo carbonizada, un cobertizo y un pilar de fuego que subía hasta el cielo.

¿Qué demonios…?

Bien, hora de usar sus habilidades de detective para averiguar qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando aquí.

…

Todo era un desastre. Eso era lo que pensaba Yoh desde su lugar en lo profundo de los Grandes Espíritus, en su trono de piedra. Ese que debería estar ocupando Hao pero por circunstancias del destino ahora le correspondía. Como el segundo mejor en la ronda final de la Shaman Fight era su puesto legitimo. Pero no quería ocuparlo. Todo lo que pedía era que su hermano regresara y todo este desastre se aclarase.

Los reyes anteriores estaban en contra de Hao y convocaron la F.O.M, y en medio de todo esto estaba Yoh. La silla de Dios no podía quedar vacía y como lo más cercano al Shaman King actual, los Apaches recurrieron a él. Los que fueran oficiales del Torneo ahora estaban custodiándolo desde su puesto, ¿la razón?

El Dios anterior, Yaabisu. El mismo que creó el mundo como lo conocemos actualmente, con todas sus perversiones y su consumismo salvaje. Con la obsesión por el dinero como su motor principal y un desdén hacia la conservación ambiental. Ahora que Yoh sabía a quién responsabilizar por todo lo malo en el mundo, le era difícil esconder su desagrado.

Nada de esto podía hacerle bien a su embarazo, menos completar Hana estaba muerto y en medio de los Grandes Espíritus en un reino de Asura reservado a almas afines. No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a que su hijo estaba atrapado con oficiales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Si pudiese revivirlo y ya, lo hubiese hecho. En la primera oportunidad en que Hana murió, Hao lo revivió con una técnica prohibida y con ciertas condiciones. En esta ocasión eso no aplicaría, Hana tenía que descubrir su camino por sí mismo. Y de esta aventura aprendería.

Yoh se sentía tan impotente, tenía que observar todo lo que sucedía sin intervenir activamente en nada. Sus amigos y familia estaban en riesgo. Y mientras se desarrollara la F.O.M estaba atado por completo. Los poderes de Dios le pertenecían, si. Pero también a los otros, a los que estuvieron en el puesto de Shaman King antes que su hermano, y era allí donde residía el problema.

_ Todo va a salir bien, Yoh- le aseguro Silver, desde su posición a su derecha, a la izquierda estaba Kalim. Y los demás oficiales los rodeaban, incluyendo a la misma Goldva.

_ Eso espero- repuso Yoh, con una mano posada en su vientre y la otra aferrada al reposabrazos del trono de piedra, observando todo lo que pasaba en la tierra.

…

Escapar de la pista fue todo un desafío para Opacho, quien no se equivoco al esperar lo peor al momento de su llegada. El sujeto a quien recordaba de la Shaman Fight estaba allí, junto al chico Diethel, el mismo que en su momento estuvo obsesionado con asesinar a Hao.

No le quedo más remedio que recurrir a la ayuda que le fue ofrecida por el arcángel, llamarlo para que los sacara del helicóptero antes de que aterrizara. Pero el ser tenía prohibido acercarse al pilar de fuego, la razón nunca le fue explicada a la morena que ahora se encontraba a su suerte en la ciudad de Tokio. Su atuendo no era precisamente el mejor para pasar desapercibida y menos que llevaba a un chico inconsciente en brazos.

Fue con gran precaución que hizo su camino entre la multitud, al principio preocupada porque alguien los retuviera, si bien algún que otro curioso les dedicaba una mirada de soslayo, la mayoría de las personas se limitaban a caminar de una dirección a la otra, cada quien pendiente de sus asuntos y muchos de ellos con prisa. Ya sea para tomar el autobús o el metro. Tropezándose entre ellos incluso, sin detenerse a disculparse en la mayoría de los casos. En realidad esa era una conducta típica de las grandes ciudades. Pero eso no hacía que dejara de indignarle.

En medio de la multitud había gente de aspecto estrafalario, seguramente por ellos es que Opacho pasaba desapercibida. El ángel no le dio demasiadas señales de a dónde dirigirse, sino algo sobre las afueras de la ciudad y un pilar de fuego. Por suerte para ella no tuvo que detenerse a pedir indicaciones, en una de las pantallas brillantes de los edificios, salía enfocado un granero rodeado por una cerca ennegrecida y en medio del terreno estaba lo que era sin lugar a dudas un pilar de fuego. El nombre del lugar era Funbari.

Bien, ya sabía a dónde se dirigía, ahora tenía que encontrar el camino. Eso si le tomo un poco más de tiempo. Si bien Hao y ella llamaban la atención por el hecho de que el chico estaba inconsciente, eso ni se acercaba a todas las miradas perplejas que obtenían cuando cada gato que se cruzaba en su camino comenzaba a seguirlos. Esta mierda parecía sacada de una realidad alterna. Por ello la morena estaba siendo cuidadosa en el camino que seguía. Mientras menos personas y gatos los viesen mejor, pese a sus precauciones al menos cinco gatos los seguían sin importar que desvió tomasen.

Cansada de caminar y sin la menor idea si iba o no en el camino correcto, la mujer estaba lista para rendirse, eso hasta que algo capto su atención, un destello plateado del otro lado de la calle. Un chico pálido y enfermizo con cabello negro y lo que parecía ser un uniforme escolar del mismo color, tenía una bolsa de una de las tiendas cercanas. Y… en uno de sus ojos a modo de parche estaba uno de los pendientes de plata que Hao solía usar en la Shaman Fight.

Opacho podía reconocerlos donde fuese, después de todo le traían recuerdos de la mejor época de su vida. Se enfrentaba a una decisión, el chico iba en dirección contraria a donde ella se dirigía, pero teniendo en cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de adónde iba, su mejor apuesta era seguirlo. Pero la curiosidad se ganaba lo mejor de ella.

_ ¡Eh! ¡Detente!- llamo.

Al principio, el chico siguió caminando como si nada, eso hasta que escucho pasos apresurados a su espalda. Al darse la vuelta, la sombrilla que tenía en su mano estaba apuntada directamente al rostro de la mujer que lo seguía.

Ambos se estudiaron con la mirada tratando de descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando, de cerca Opacho confirmo por completo que ese era uno de los pendientes de Hao. Y algo en el chico le parecía familiar pero no lo suficiente para hacer sonar las campanas.

Por ello, cuando el parche improvisado del pelinegro salió volando en dirección a la mujer, decir que el chico estaba sorprendido era poco, pero se dio cuenta que no era hacia la mujer que volaba, sino hacia alguien más, la persona que ella llevaba cargando en su espalda. Lo único que podía distinguir de ese alguien era su largo cabello castaño, debía ser una chica porque en cierta medida le recordaba a su hermana Luka.

_ ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- dijo, asumiendo su posición de ataque.

_ No tengo tiempo para esto- repuso la morena, liberando un suspiro exasperado al sentir que el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima y al ver que no relajaba su posición de ataque.- ¿Sabes dónde queda Funbari, donde esta ese pilar de fuego gigante?

_ ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- repuso el chico, sin relajar su postura y con algo de irritación- ¡Devuelve eso! ¡Es una reliquia familiar muy importante!

_ ¿Reliquia… familiar?- bufo Opacho la sorpresa evidente en su rostro. Realmente no se esperaba eso.

_ ¡Devuélvemelo!- replico el pelinegro ofuscado como estaba en lo que pensarían su hermana y su padre de que perdiese la reliquia en lugar de concentrarse en su interlocutora.

Opacho se dio cuenta que comenzaban a reunir atención indeseada.

_ Oye, aquí estamos reuniendo demasiada atención- repuso la mujer.

Yohane la miraba con recelo aun apuntándola con su sombrilla y renuente a apartar la vista de ella, sopeso sus opciones y con un suspiro… cedió.

_ Bien, vámonos, caminaras donde pueda verte- repuso el chico aun apuntando a la mujer con su sombrilla con la misma pose como que si fuese una espada.

…

La habitación estaba oscura como de costumbre, sus dos ocupantes en la misma posición de los últimos días, desde que todo este desastre había empezado.

Si acaso, la diferencia era que el furyoku que invadía el cuarto cada vez era más débil, el ambiente frio aun se mantenía… pero apenas.

Horokeu Usui no era alguien que se rindiera fácilmente, y menos cuando se trataba de proteger aquello que quería. Por eso, pese a lo exhausto que estaba no iba a rendirse y así le costase su propia vida, no iba a deshacer esa posesión porque Ren y su hijo dependían de ello.

Debilitado y en un estado de profunda concentración para mantener la oversoul, Horo no se percato al principio del movimiento al otro lado de la habitación, era demasiado sutil como para capturarla. Claro está, hasta que las sabanas cayeron a un lado.

Salió disparado de la silla, solo para caer de bruces al suelo y arrastrarse como pudo hacia la cama, usando el ultimo gramo de energía física que su cuerpo tenia y toda su perseverancia fue que alcanzo la cama y apoyándose en el colchón se las arreglo para treparla.

Definitivamente, Ren Tao estaba despertando, lentamente. Pero ahí estaba, el color regresaba a su rostro gradualmente y Horo se sentía invadido por el alivio, justo como en aquella ocasión cuando Iron Maiden lo revivió.

Aquellos orbes dorados que conocía tan bien, se abrieron para devolverle una mirada cansada y desenfocada que se fue transformando en la expresión que tan bien conocía, esa de alerta permanente.

_ ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Men?- su voz estaba rasposa por el poco uso y le costó bastante hacerse entender. Horo no lo dejo incorporarse, empujándolo a la cama con suavidad y Ren no ofreció demasiada resistencia, sentía su cuerpo pesado y su vientre era más grande de lo que recordaba. Ahora era imposible esconder algo tan obvio.

_ Estamos en uno de los hoteles de tu familia, Jun nos trajo aquí luego de que la pensión se incendiara- ante eso los ojos de Ren se ampliaron y trato de incorporarse de nueva cuenta- Todos están bien, Men también. Ahora no sabría decirte donde está. Jun se ha hecho cargo de los asuntos de la familia muy bien, y tu familia no está enterada de nada.

_ ¿Cómo es que se quemo la pensión?- inquirió Ren, mientras intentaba procesar todo lo demás.

_ Bien, eso no lo sé muy bien, pero parece que fue cosa de Hao, algo sobre una maldición puesta en la casa.

_ ¿Quién podría hacer eso?- inquirió Ren, algo escéptico. ¿Cómo no estarlo? ¡Dios en persona vivía en esa casa! ¡¿Quién más poderoso podría que él?!

_ Bien, todo ha sido un desastre desde ese entonces, pero parece que ha empezado la Flower of Maize, los Shaman King anteriores están retando al recién coronado Shaman King porque lo creen indigno o incapaz de la tarea. Todo de acuerdo a las reglas. Cada dios tiene un equipo de shamanes que peleara por el…

_ Y el equipo que gane, coronara a su Shaman King.- culmino Ren por él.

A Horo no le quedo más que asentir, un mal presentimiento se asentaba en el estomago del mayor de los Tao, donde podía sentir a su hijo no nato removiéndose a su vez.

_ Por favor dime que Men no está involucrado en todo esto- casi rogo, en un tono poco característico suyo, pero… ¿Quién podía culparlo?

_ Men… es parte del Team Hao, junto con Hana. O al menos eso es lo que nos han dicho.- repuso Horo- Aun no se que opine Jeanne al respecto…

_ Jeanne está muerta.- interrumpió Ren, sus ojos dorados estaban cargados de furia- Y si Hao no aparece pronto, lo busco y lo mato con mis propias manos.

_ Técnicamente no puedes matar a alguien que ya está muerto- repuso Horo.- Y no estás en condiciones de hacer eso. No tienes idea lo que me ha costado mantenerte estable todo este tiempo.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- inquirió Ren.

_ Al menos por un mes y medio- repuso Horo.

Allí fue que Ren se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba completamente cubierta de hielo y nieve en lo que solo podía ser el oversoul de Horo. ¿Qué demonios…?

_ Tuve que mantener la posesión todo este tiempo.- dijo Horo- No sé si sea necesario que lo siga haciendo ahora que estas despierto.

_ Creo que de momento deberías tomar un descanso, te ves fatal- remarco Ren, con su usual sinceridad.

Horo se rio entre dientes, acomodándose junto a Ren.

_ Di lo que quieras, pero una vez nazca nuestro hijo, trata de mantener tu oversoul por un mes y medio y veamos quien se ríe de último- replico Horo, quien a duras penas se mantenía despierto, ¡Como había extrañado esto!

_ Mi padre mantuvo su posesión por años, así que no me sorprendería si puedo hacerlo yo también- respondió Ren, con esa sonrisa característica suya- Ahora duérmete, idiota.- pero para ese momento Horo ya estaba profundamente dormido, exhausto mas allá de los limites.

Y Ren se conformo con acomodarse a su lado y volver a dormir, demasiado exhausto para hacer algo de momento, prefería esperar. Tenía pendiente una conversación con Men, una que se postergo ya demasiadas veces.

...

Yaabisu contemplaba la ciudad mientras intentaba contener su impaciencia, su marioneta perfecta estaba siendo distraída últimamente y eso no le gustaba. Le costó mucho trabajo crear a su herramienta principal y no estaba por cederla a alguien más. ¡Mucho menos a un mortal descendiente del actual hueso de su existencia!

Yosuke pensaba que estaba manteniendo oculto su desliz, pero lejos de ello, Yaabisu era omnipotente, ¡era Dios! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabia! De momento no había avanzado a la etapa final y por tanto Yaabisu podría deshacerse del mocoso Asakura antes de que todo pasara a mayores. Ya se deshizo de uno, de forma temporal y esperaba que permanente. Ahora faltaba el otro.

Ahora, Yosuke se escapo otra vez, seguramente a espiar al mocoso. Gracias a las cartas concentradas de poder, Yosuke tenía una probada de lo que era ser Dios. El mocoso tenía dinero, y mientras más cartas comprasen, mejor para Yaabisu porque reunía dinero ¡Lo que más amaba! Pero eso no era suficiente para el dios cabeza de pirámide. Quería dinero, poder, control absoluto. Y sus planes no incluían compartir su herramienta principal.

Por eso, sin lugar a dudas, Yohane Asakura debía morir. Él, y todo lo que pudiese distraer a Yosuke de lo único que debía importarle, Yaabisu.

Solo debía planear como librarse de su pequeño obstáculo. No aceptaría una derrota, menos de ese maldito Hao Asakura. El y todos los que tuviesen ese molesto apellido serian desvanecidos a la no existencia si sus planes marchaban de acuerdo a como lo previsto. El juego apenas estaba empezando, después de todo.

…

Bien, decir que esta era una mierda de situación era decir poco. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en lo absoluto. Estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser una isla inhabitada, a excepción de ese sujeto loco que se empeñaba en decir que Japón estaba en medio de la guerra y que él era una especie de piloto del ejército que derribaba a los pilotos enemigos. ¿Qué carajos?

Realmente no tenía tiempo para hacerla algún sentido a esto, tenía que encontrar la manera de regresar y rápido, al carajo todas las pruebas que el psicópata de su tío parecía sacar de quien sabe dónde. Todo se ponía peor de momentos, porque luego de razonar que ese sujeto y él se encontraban solos. Resultaba ser que no era así.

Había otros tipos atrapados aquí. ¡Unos con armas!

Bien, _Sakurai_ , no estaba tan loco. Así es que decía llamarse y la información estaba respaldada por el nombre bordado en el uniforme destrozado que cargaba. Hora de creerle a menos que quisiese comerse una bala. No sabía qué clase de consecuencias tendría eso a la larga porque se suponía que todos en este lugar estaban técnicamente… errr… muertos.

Y encima lo habían dejado aquí sin una sola pista de cómo carajos podía salir. Muy típico de ese bendito loco de los gatos.

¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a regresar?

 _Cuando le ponga las manos encima a esos malditos, me las van a pagar_.- pensó el rubio, furioso. Estaba atrapado en este reino de Asura y la única pista que tenia es que se encontraba en alguna parte de los Grandes Espíritus. Listo. Eso y unas cuantas palabras cripticas de un tío con quien no estaba contento en lo absoluto. Oh si, cuando saliese de aquí iba a patear unos cuantos traseros para desquitarse… claro que sí.

 _Eso si Men no te patea a ti primero por morirte_ \- le recordó una voz sarcástica en el fondo de su mente, que para más inri, era idéntica a la del amante de los gatos.

 _ **Cállate-**_ gruño el rubio en repuesta.

Si el otro ocupante de la isla lo escucho, no dio señales de hacerlo. Dejando al rubio con sus propias maquinaciones, el silencio se hizo pesado y en lo único en que coincidían era en que los atacantes podrían regresar en cualquier momento y que hasta entonces debían mantenerse escondidos. O al menos eso es lo que el experto, _Sakurai_ creía que era lo más conveniente.

El hombre podía ser un piloto de la segunda guerra mundial y todo lo que se quisiera, pero Hana era un shaman y a fin de cuentas estaban en el interior de los Grandes Espíritus, no importaba que ese sujeto se creyese que estaban en alguna isla sin nombre en el mar de Japón. Si acaso eso solo hacia la situación más tediosa en todos sus aspectos. Debía haber un motivo por el cual estaba atrapado en este reino de Asura en particular, estos sitios eran diseñados para almas afines, pero… ¿Qué tenía en común con un montón de soldados muertos? ¡Encima ni siquiera eran todos de mismo bando!

Estaba comenzando a tener una migraña y eso que técnicamente estaba muerto. No entendía nada. Lo peor era que para salir de aquí, debía entenderlo _todo._

…

Las cosas en el granero eran silenciosas, en algún punto las miradas de los presentes caían en el congelador donde se encontraba el cuerpo del rubio, todo esto parecía sacado de una especie de película de terror. Seguro si un policía llegaba a encontrarse con aquello todos iban a ir a la cárcel sin importar que prácticamente fueran unos críos que apenas estaban entrando en la adolescencia. Ana se fue a clases hacia un par de horas, dejándolos en medio de un silencio incomodo ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan indolente?! . Gakko, ese tipo raro con el cabello de dos colores estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en uno de los pocos árboles que aun quedaban en el jardín. Men estaba cerca del congelador pero sin tocarlo con ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Fue el primero en darse cuenta del regreso de Yohane y de que traía compañía.

Gakko no era tan distraído como aparentaba porque estaba en guardia casi al mismo tiempo en que Men apuntaba su lanza a los recién llegados.

El pelinegro, no tan sorprendido por la reacción de los otros dos, levanto las manos en señal de rendición sin hacer intento alguno por defenderse de sus compañeros de grupo.

_ ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?!- estallo Men.

_ ¡Si alguien ve lo que está en el congelador, estamos _muertos_!- añadió Gakko.

Bien, demonios. La situación no podía empeorar, ¿o sí?

 _Las heridas que hay aquí, momentos que perdí. Me confirman que el tiempo no se puede detener_

 _En mi izquierda una espada y en mi derecha un espejo._

 _El viaje le ha sido cruel y aun esta sola, no queda voluntad en su corazón._

 _El amor es un encuentro y una separación._

 _Almas que coinciden y que lo mismo piden._


	25. Chapter 25

_¡Hola a todos! Hasta aquí llegamos con la línea/manga, ya hemos llegado a lo que pasa en el capítulo 29 de FLOWERS. Por suerte ya conseguí una computadora propia por lo que puedo mantener las actualizaciones a un ritmo más rápido que como lo tenía antes, para los que son de Venezuela sabrán que el 01S es una fecha importante y eso es en parte lo que me ha decidido a actualizar todas las historias para no dejar pendientes._

 _¡Gracias!_

 _CBD_

 _Algunas notas importantes:_

" _ **cursiva y bold"-**_ para cuando los dioses hablan. Sea Yaabisu, Yoh, o Hao.

" _cursiva"-_ los pensamientos de los personajes.

 _Los diálogos los voy a manejar como venía haciéndolo hasta ahora y si voy a hacer algún cambio, lo notificare por esta vía. O por mi Facebook: Cyss Belle Darko._

* * *

Silencioso, como uno más de ellos. El chico hacia su camino por las calles grises de la ciudad en busca del objeto de su interés, sin llamar la atención en medio de ese campo donde todos eran iguales en su monotonía. _Son patéticos_ \- pensó. Con solo un movimiento de su mano podría matarlos a todos con una simple carta, pero de nuevo, sería un desperdicio. Mejor era esperar a lo que Yaabisu les tenía preparado. Seguro que era alguien con un gusto para los grandes finales cargados de drama.

En los últimos tiempos, los humanos se daban cuenta de su propia insignificancia puesto que a todos los niveles, todos ellos comenzaban a especular como llegaría, el _fin._

En programas de televisión, libros, predicciones, blogs de internet y quien sabe cuánta cosa más. Y eso estaba bien, que reconociesen su decadencia, su propia insignificancia y el simple hecho de que no valían el espacio que ocupaban. Todos… excepto él.

Allí iba de nuevo, ¡el tiempo es dinero! No debería desperdiciarlo pero desde ese punto cero en que todo cambio… su mente se perdían en un monólogo que siempre regresaba al mismo lugar. El principio y el fin a la vez.

¿Qué tenia de especial Yohane Asakura que le hacía abandonar sus deberes a Yaabisu?

Yaabisu quien en cierta forma lo salvo de cometer la peor estupidez que jamás hubiese hecho. Ese quien hasta ahora represento su mundo. Era lo _único._ ¡Hubiese sido tan fácil que todo siguiese de esa forma!

Por eso, pese a que Yohane Asakura le intrigaba hasta este punto, en cierto modo también le desagradaba.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para verlo salir de una tienda de conveniencia cargando una bolsa. Realmente las cartas de Yaabisu eran muy útiles para lo que quisieras hacer, de no tenerlas hubiese sido toda una hazaña encontrar a un individuo en medio de esa maldita ciudad. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese seguirlo todo a su alrededor pareció congelarse y perder el color, como una cinta de películas en blanco y negro.

" _ **Pensé que compartías mi filosofía, en la que el tiempo no debe ser desperdiciado sino, aprovechado hasta el último segundo, Yosuke"**_

¡Yaabisu! Por primera vez desde su encuentro con el espíritu, sintió miedo. Era una sensación que no extrañaría para nada, con su corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba en el interior de su pecho, como si estuviese a punto de salirse destrozando sus costillas.

Pese a que no sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia Yohane Asakura, no quería que Yaabisu lo eliminase. _"No aun"-_ pensó, tratando de convencerse de que eso era. Sin razones ocultas.

_ Comparto plenamente tus ideales, YVS. No creo que haga falta cuestionarlo.

" _ **Si ese es el caso, entonces ¡vamos! Tenemos un lugar muy importante en el que debemos estar, ¿acaso no dijiste que ibas a eliminar a todos los rivales de Japón antes de que comenzara Flower of Maize?**_

_ En efecto, vamos entonces. Nunca he faltado en mi palabra hacia ti, no voy a comenzar ahora.

Y así, desaparecieron. La calle volvió a tener color y movimiento, como si ese momento nunca hubiese sido registrado en el tiempo.

…

Observando cómo se desarrollaba la pelea Yoh sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, una cosa era saber que Hana estaba entrenando para suceder a la familia, otra cosa era tener que observarlo en una situación de riesgo. Sentimientos encontrados pasaban por su mente a la vez que intentaba mantener la compostura y analizar el sentido oculto que esto tenia, porque de eso no le quedaba la menor duda, Hao nunca hacia las cosas sin una condenada buena razón.

_ Todo está pasando a la vez, al parecer. – comento Silver, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla que ahora se dividía en cuatro partes.

Fue como una de esas revelaciones que te golpean repentinamente, cuando menos lo esperas o en medio de algo importante. Todo pareció encajar en la mente de Yoh.

" _ **Por supuesto, quizás esta era la única forma en que lo aprendería. Sakurai es perfecto para Hana por más de una razón"**_

…

Como si no fuese suficiente todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando Yohane regreso de la tienda trajo a alguien con él. Una mujer que llevaba a alguien a cuestas, no podían ver nada a excepción de que la persona tenía un cabello largo y brillante. Y… ¿gatos?

Algo parecía querer abrirse camino al primer plano en la mente del Tao pero no conseguía recordar a ciencia cierta de que se trataba… ¿Un comentario tal vez?

" _No tengo tiempo para esto"-_ pensó el menor de los Tao, realizando su posesión de objetos y poniéndose en guardia. No quería estar indefenso en caso de tener que enfrentar al enemigo por una segunda vez.

Porque de una cosa estaba seguro y es que mataría con sus propias manos a Jeanne Schwarz.

_ ¡Devuélvemelo ahora mismo!- Yohane lo saco de sus pensamientos, al parecer reclamándole algo a la mujer.

_ ¡No puedo hacer que lo suelte así que inténtalo tu!- espeto ella, furiosa.

Todos estaban alrededor de un cuerpo tendido en la grama, decidiendo que la situación no podía empeorar, Men decidió acercarse al grupo.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el individuo en el suelo.

" _¿Es el papa de Hana? No, este debe ser… su tío. El amante de los gatos"_

En una de sus manos estaba apretado un objeto brillante que debía ser plata.

_ ¡No sé cómo demonios vas a hacer pero me lo tiene que devolver! ¡Mi hermana y mi padre van a MATARME! ¡¿Me oyes?!

_ ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres? ¡Era suyo en primer lugar!

_ ¿Todo esto por un maldito parche?- inquirió Gakko con fastidio, sus brazos cruzados mientras contemplaba al par discutir a gritos.

_ ¡No es un maldito parche! ¡Es una reliquia familiar!- por el tono de Yohane, estaba a dos minutos de matar a alguien.

Men estaba a punto de regresar a su posición cerca del congelador cuando se percato del brillo sutil que emitía el cuerpo en el suelo, daba la sensación de que era fuego. Tanto así que el peli plata estaba seguro que de acercarse podría sentir la calidez que sin duda alguna emitiría.

_ ¿Cómo…? ¿Suyo?- Yohane dijo aquello de forma casi inaudible, sin duda alguna aun estaba procesándolo. Cualquiera pensaría que él y su hermana Luka crecieron conociendo todo detalle de Hao Asakura en sus tres vidas. Era algo que Hao sin duda encontraría irónico, que su propio descendiente no pudiese reconocerlo a simple vista.

_No tengo tiempo para esto. Si, el es Hao Asakura, Dios, como sea que quieras llamarlo. Tengo que llevarlo hasta ese pilar de ahí y realmente no me estas ayudando. Esta ciudad está llena hasta reventar con sus enemigos. Mientras estemos aquí sin que cumpla lo que vine a hacer, más probabilidades hay que seamos atacados.

_ Con que este es Hao- repuso Gakko, estudiando de cerca a la figura tendida en el suelo, tomando nota de su cabello largo, sus ropas rojas y los gatos que lo rodeaban, al parecer tratando de formarse un criterio- Parece una chica- añadió al final.

De ser otra la situación, eso hubiese sido muy gracioso. Pero Men solo se limito a llevarse la mano a la frente a modo de exasperación, Opacho se lo quedo viendo sin estar muy segura de que decir, y Yohane… si las miradas matasen, Gakko estaría camino al otro mundo.

Sin perder un segundo a la ventana de tiempo que se le abrió, Opacho llevo a Hao hasta el pilar de fuego. Sin dudarlo un momento, lo deposito en medio.

El efecto fue inmediato. Una onda expansiva de poder se manifestó en el área haciendo que los otros tres centrasen su atención en el pilar de fuego que pareció avivarse como el fuego en una chimenea cuando le pones un poco mas de carbón, el pilar creció en ancho y alto antes de que un punto brillante comenzase a ascender al cielo en su extensión ante la mirada de los cuatro que quedaron en el terreno.

_ Bien- repuso Gakko, haciendo su posesión de objetos y mirando alrededor- Eso fue suficiente para advertir a todos los shamanes en la ciudad de que algo interesante está pasando. Y no se ustedes pero no tengo ganas de morir aquí.

_ Al fin una cosa en la que estamos de acuerdo- repuso Yohane, haciendo su posesión y asumiendo una posición junto al pilar sin perder la mirada de sus alrededores.

Men se encogió de hombros, decidiendo quedarse cerca del congelador donde estaba el cadáver de Hana. Cuando el rubio despertase, quería ser el primero en patearle el trasero por morirse.

" _Déjalos que vengan, a todos los enemigos, en especial Jeanne Schwarz"_

…

La decisión de observar el terreno de Funbari le resulto inútil, no paso nada interesante durante el tiempo en que mantuvo vigilancia, por lo que decidió que el siguiente paso era ir a algún hotel propiedad de los Tao, porque sabía que ellos se encontraban en Japón, si no estaban en Funbari, debían estar hospedados en uno de sus hoteles.

Saber de cual se trataba no sería problema, con la ayuda de Morphine podría detectar cual de todos los edificios tenia shamanes en su interior. Sin perder más tiempo, recorrió la ciudad probando su péndulo en las ubicaciones claves. Obteniendo resultados positivos en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, de la zona céntrica.

Hombres vestidos de negro que obviamente eran la seguridad, estaban en el perímetro y en el interior del hotel, lo cual no hacía más que confirmar su sospecha, si no se encontraban todos allí, debían estar Ren o Jun.

Bien, hora de algunas respuestas.

…

Ren despertó cuando escucho la alarma de seguridad del hotel, Horo estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera parpadeo. Sin muchas ganas de levantarse pero con pocas opciones, Ren se incorporo y estaba intentando levantarse cuando Jun entro en la habitación.

Se quedo en la puerta, seguramente sorprendida de verlo despierto después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

_ No hay tiempo para esto, estoy bien, mas importante es saber qué demonios está pasando- repuso Ren.

_ No lo sabemos, puede que sea un shaman. La seguridad no lo encuentra y los guardias especiales no pueden actuar con toda la libertad porque temen la reacción de la gente- dijo Jun, Brus Long detrás de ella y en guardia.

_ ¿Dónde están los otros?

_ Deben estar en el bar o en el restaurant.- repuso Jun.- Ren… no creo que debas levantarte ahora mismo.

_ Yo tampoco, pero más allá de nuestras preferencias tenemos un intruso en nuestro hotel. Vamos a darle un poco de la hospitalidad Tao.

_ No faltaba más…

_ No hace falta- una voz los interrumpió desde atrás. Brus Long ataco apartando a Jun del camino, la peli verde término de pie junto a Ren ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio.

Lyserg Diethel estaba en la puerta, con los ojos amplios por la sorpresa y centrados en Ren, o más precisamente en su vientre.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

_ Hola Lyserg. Supongo que estamos bien en suponer que tu eres el intruso que tiene completamente colapsados a mis guardias.- repuso Ren, tan tranquilamente como si estuviesen discutiendo el clima con te y galletitas.

El no aprecio su actitud sin embargo.

_ ¿Cómo es que luces como si tuvieses 14 años otra vez? Y más importante… ¿Cómo…? ¿Eso es…?

_ Todo esto es por Hao, solo Dios es capaz de alterar la naturaleza hasta cierto punto. Y si, no estás enloqueciendo. Sigo siendo hombre, pero igual voy a tener un bebe.

Morphine revoloteaba alrededor de Lyserg quien cayó sentado en una de las butacas dispuestas cerca de la ventana.

_ ¿Acabo de entrar a una especie de realidad alterna? – musito el peli verde para sí mismo, mesándose los cabellos, su mente racional tratando de hacerle sentido a todo el asunto. Cuando en realidad toda la situación era tan descabellada que podía ser digna de una película de ficción.

_ No, aunque puedo entender que sea difícil para ti. Yo tuve un mal rato asimilándolo todo.- añadió Ren, sentándose en la cama con la ayuda de su hermana, sus piernas no daban para más.

En otro momento se cuestionaría a sí mismo por su debilidad, pero ahora estaba demasiado cansado como para eso.

_ Si no es muy grosero de mi parte… ¿Puedo preguntar quién…?- Lyserg no le encontraba la mirada al Tao, y Ren podía sentir como sus mejillas enrojecían.

Jun miraba de un lado al otro, algo entretenida con todo aquello. En especial por lo incómodos que estaban los dos, haciéndole una seña a Brus Long, decidió dejarlos solos en la habitación. Quizá eso les ahorraría un poco de incomodidad.

El silencio incomodo se extendió por un rato mas, todo hasta que Ren reunió cada pizca de orgullo Tao para levantar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Lyserg.

_ Horo es el otro padre.

Si eso sorprendió al peli verde este no lo demostró, dando una mirada a la silueta inmóvil en la cama de quien solo se distinguía su cabello celeste.

_ ¿Y Jeanne?- inquirió Lyserg.

_ Esta muerta.- repuso Ren- No sé quien lo hizo. Ni como paso.

_ Entonces, ¿Cómo es que sabes que está muerta?- inquirió Lyserg.

_ Su espíritu me visito en un sueño.- contesto Ren.

_ ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- inquirió Lyserg.

_ Va a comenzar "Flower of Maize" al parecer no todo se acaba con el Torneo de los Shamanes que era lo que pensábamos en ese tiempo, cuando eres elegido Shaman King debes enfrentar un juicio de los Shaman King anteriores y si estos llegaren a estar en contra del ganador del torneo. Se organiza una especie de segundo torneo, donde cada uno de ellos elige a un equipo de shamanes para que lo represente, y el equipo ganador obtendrá lo que desea y aquel al que representan se convertirá en shaman King legitimo con el poder sobre el universo y los reyes anteriores.

_ ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Pero no se han organizado combates! ¿Qué pasa con los oráculos?

_ En esta pelea no participan los que estuvieron en el torneo de los shamanes. Cada uno de los reyes eligió shamanes de esta nueva generación para conformar sus equipos. Nosotros estamos exentos y al parecer solo debemos observar cómo se desarrolla todo esto- allí, Ren no pudo ocultar del todo la amargura que sentía.

_ Men fue seleccionado para uno de esos equipos- afirmo Lyserg.

_ Si.- confirmo Ren- De hecho, para el Team Hao.

_ ¿Jeanne supo de esto?- inquirió Lyserg, pensando que quizás esto fue lo que llevo a la muerte a la peli plata.

_ En realidad no lo sé.- dijo Ren, dando una mirada de soslayo hacia Horo.

_ ¿Dónde está ahora?

_ Jun no me ha dicho.- dijo Ren.- Aunque suponiendo la hora que es el, Hana y Yohane deben estar en la escuela o dando vueltas por ahí.

_ No creo que deba decirte que Marco no se va a tomar muy bien la noticia de la muerte de Jeanne. Podría culparte de ello.- dijo Lyserg.

_ Lo que menos necesito es a Marco suelto en modo psicópata, recuerdo como fue todo en el Torneo de Shamanes con todo el asunto de los Soldados X, no estoy en condiciones para patearle el trasero ahorita.- añadió Ren, no hacía falta que señalase la obvia razón de su inhabilidad.

_ Si te encuentra no puedo prometer que sea algo pacifico- repuso Lyserg.

_ ¿Hay alguna forma en la que puedas mantenerlo alejado de aquí?- inquirió Ren.- No queremos que se sepa de todo este asunto. Horo, Yoh y yo estamos atrapados en esta forma.

_ La única forma de mantener a Marco alejado de aquí es descubrir que fue lo que le ocurrió a Jeanne, darle al culpable. Así solo concentrara su energía en encontrar y asesinar al responsable.- repuso Lyserg.

_ Supongo que sería mucho pedir que encontrases a esa persona.- dijo Ren.

_ Pero tendría lógica, teniendo en cuenta que soy un detective. Sin añadir que para eso están los amigos, para ayudarte cuando lo necesitas- añadió el peli verde con una sonrisa.- Considéralo hecho, voy a empezar a investigar lo que ocurrió con Jeanne. Para la próxima traten de no ocultarme algo tan importante, ¿sí?

_ Supongo que es justo- repuso Ren dando una sonrisa.

_ Te golpearía pero no puedo en este momento. Me marchare, tengo trabajo. Díganle a Chocolove que es lo que sucede, sería algo desagradable que se enterara de esto si se ve involucrado en uno de los combates.

Por toda respuesta, Ren asintió. Esa fue la señal de Lyserg para abandonar el edificio y poner en marcha su nueva misión.

…

Todo era caos, aviones con misiles y balas por todas partes, todo estaba siendo orquestado desde el barco, eran todos contra Sakurai y en medio de eso estaba Hana en el asiento de tras del helicóptero. Contemplando al piloto en su elemento. El hombre realmente era bueno en su trabajo, tenía que reconocerle eso. Pero no terminaba de agradarle del todo la sangre fría con la que Sakurai despachaba los oponentes. En un principio los aviones caían al mar sin que Hana viese humo saliendo de ellos, fue cuando se dio cuenta que este tipo, Sakurai… era más excepcional de lo que pensó en un principio, porque en lugar de estar apuntándole a los aviones, ¡Estaba apuntándole a los pilotos! Mientras estaban en pleno vuelo huyendo de los enemigos y cuidándose del barco desde el cual Yosuke y Yaabisu lo estaban orquestando todo.

La ventaja del enemigo era clara pero aun así la frialdad de Sakurai estaba perturbándole. Matar a alguien sin siquiera parpadear… le costaba procesar esa idea. Algo trataba de encajar en su mente pero no terminaba de encontrarle un sentido.

¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la razón para todo eso? No se la encontraba.

¿De qué vale? ¿Para qué sirve? _¿Por qué?_

Sin pensárselo dos veces, cuando tuvo suficiente de todo el asunto y sus palabras parecían no tener efecto en el hombre, Hana tomo acción haciendo que fallase su disparo hacia el barco. Quizá de esa forma le prestaría atención por al menos unos segundos, cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando Sakurai le disparo en la cabeza.

Pensó que todas esas amenazas del hombre eran una mentira, pero con una bala en su frente y un rio de sangre bajando por su cara, por no mencionar el dolor…

Estaba en medio de un espacio en blanco, atrapado con las almas de los soldados que en su momento compusieron el escuadrón de Sakurai, todos podían ver lo que el piloto hacia para combatir a sus enemigos él solo.

…

Yoh aferraba los brazos del trono de piedra, podía sentir como sus hijos pateaban contra su vientre pero era incapaz de apartar la mirada de la pantalla que le mostraba lo que pasaba en el interior de los Grandes Espíritus.

" _ **No puedo decir que esté de acuerdo con los métodos. Definitivamente Hao y yo tendremos una charla muy seria sobre esto"**_

Pese a que entendía que esta era una lección vital, ¿Realmente no había ningún otro método? Ningún padre tendría que ver como su hijo enfrentaba semejantes pruebas, y pensar que todo esto no era sino el comienzo de lo que sin duda seria una travesía tan larga como lo fue en su momento El Torneo de los Shamanes _**"Solo espero no tener que ver cómo le quitan el alma"**_

La pantalla fluctuó por un momento y una especie de onda de poder lleno la habitación, antes de que Hao apareciese junto a Yoh.

La habitación quedo en completo silencio, todos observaban al recién llegado sin podérselo creer, el primero en reaccionar fue Yoh. Era justo decir que Hao no se esperaba el golpe que lo envió al suelo.

_ ¡Eso es por darme uno de los peores sustos de mi vida! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Tienes una idea de todo el desastre que tuve que enfrentar en tu ausencia?! ¡¿En qué pensabas al mandar a mi hijo con Soldados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial?!

Nadie se movía en la habitación, pero era obvio que los oficiales apaches estaban divertidos con la situación, si no era obvio por la forma en que Silver y Kalim se tapaban la boca y en como las comisuras de los labios de Goldva seguían moviéndose.

_ ¡¿Y bien?!- repuso Yoh, con los brazos cruzados y enviando dagas con la mirada a su hermano.

_ ¿Dónde quedo mi comprensivo y dulce otouto? Ya sabes, el sujeto con la actitud de "todo estará bien" y que se la pasaba riendo hasta exasperarme. Con esos enormes audífonos naranjas en la cabeza.- repuso Hao, frotando el sitio donde Yoh lo había golpeado, que comenzaba a inflamarse.

_ Vuelve a preguntar dentro de tres meses, cuando pueda ver mis pies, no tenga los tobillos hinchados, y pueda encontrar una posición cómoda por más de tres minutos.- ante eso, se escucho como alguien reía entre dientes y luego un golpe seco y alguien susurrando furiosamente, una voz muy parecida a la de Goldva.

Ninguno de los hermanos apartaba la vista del otro, Yoh esperando una respuesta por parte de su hermano mayor, y Hao temiendo que si le quitaba la mirada de encima a Yoh eso significaría su muerte o una lesión seria.

El silencio se rompió no porque alguien lo hiciese sino porque la atención de Hao se fijo en la pantalla que ahora mostraba la solitaria batalla de Sakurai.

_ Ni lo sueñes cabeza de pirámide- mascullo el castaño entre dientes.

Yoh quería cuestionarle a que se refería pero su atención se desvió de nueva cuenta a lo que estaba pasando. El tiempo fue paralizado y un misil se movía directamente al avión congelado de Sakurai.

_ Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras después, pero ahora tenemos que solucionar esto- repuso Hao sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Yoh no le contesto verbalmente, pero Hao supo que la respuesta era afirmativa cuando la mano cálida de su gemelo se cerró en la suya. Los dos emanaban una energía cálida que se transmitía en una forma de poder absoluta.

…

Decir que estaba fastidiado de todo aquello era poco, Yosuke contemplaba todo, con Yaabisu cómodamente sentado en sus brazos. Podrían acabar con todo en cualquier momento porque tenían la ventaja, con las cartas de YVS y con todos esos idiotas dispuestos a hacer lo que ordenasen por deshacerse de ese tal Sakurai…

No cuestionaba la importancia de esto, Hana Asakura era un enemigo con potencial de convertirse en el hueso de su existencia y lo más lógico era eliminarlo antes de que aprendiese como controlar esa fuerza, pero que resultase tan fácil dificultaba que Yosuke mantuviese el interés en todo el asunto. Cuando a Hana le dispararon en la cabeza, el pelinegro dejo de prestar atención, su mente deslizándose del barco en el que se encontraba rodeado de soldados muertos a aquella tienda de conveniencia, o mejor dicho a la persona que salía de ella.

Por ello cuando Yaabisu le dio el visto bueno para utilizar una de las cartas y acabar de una vez con todo esto, Yosuke no lo pensó dos veces.

Detuvo el tiempo a su alrededor, todo a excepción de un misil que se encargaría de eliminar a Sakurai y por ende a Hana, para siempre.

Cuando el misil estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo una explosión de luces invadió el lugar. Era un espectáculo digno de ser admirado y en otras circunstancias lo hubiese hecho pero esto solo quería decir que sus planes se arruinarían. Eso se confirmo cuando una silueta emergió del avión. Y luego, todo era blanco luminoso.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hola, sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo entre actualizaciones y algunos de ustedes deben haber pensado que abandone mis historias. Supongo que vivir en un país caótico me excusa en parte. Lo importante es que voy a terminar esta y otras historias._

 _Muchas gracias a quienes siguen leyendo la historia pese a todo._

* * *

Luego de que la luz cegadora envolvió la habitación, Hao e Yoh desaparecieron dejando atrás a los que fueran los oficiales del Torneo de los Shamanes concentrados en los acontecimientos que tomaban lugar en el interior de los Grandes Espíritus…

¿Era posible que la eternidad entrase en un segundo? De todos modos ¿Quién se encargaba de medir el tiempo en un lugar como este? Hana perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba en este lugar o si alguna vez regresaría a casa. Si le dieran la opción de regresar en el tiempo seguramente la tomaría…

No podía comprenderlo, la resignación de estos hombres a morir ¡Eso es algo que jamás aceptaría! Es decir… ¿Cómo podría? Si acaso había algo en este mundo que le pertenecía a cada individuo, esa era su vida. Que estos hombres estuviesen abandonando todo lo que conocían en orden de morir por una idea abstracta, algo intangible…

Al final todo se reducía a una sola pregunta.

¿Por qué estas peleando?

El misil se acercaba a toda velocidad, Hana no sabía que consecuencias tendría morir una tercera vez y no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Era cuestión de segundos antes de que el misil alcanzara el avión…

El momento en que la respuesta a la pregunta se presentó para Hana, muchas cosas pasaron a la vez. El misil alcanzo a Death Zero y su avión. El tiempo se congelo para todos los soldados, e incluso para Yosuke…

Hana y Sakurai se encontraron frente a frente. Rodeados de los pilotos. El silencio pareció extenderse por una eternidad, aunque en realidad no fueron más que segundos.

_ ¡Me disparaste en la cabeza!- acuso Hana, señalando a Sakurai con indignación, gesticulado a Paku.- ¡Y mataste a este sujeto, también! ¡¿Acaso tienes doble personalidad?!

_ Recuerdo haber dicho que si no hacías silencio te iba a matar. Y no solamente cuestionabas todas mis acciones ¡Fuiste un verdadera molestia! Matarte es lo mínimo que iba a suceder.- repuso Sakurai, tomando asiento.

_ ¡Esto todavía no ha terminado!- repuso Hana.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? Ya estamos todos muertos, ¿o no?- inquirió Sakurai.

_ ¿Acaso quieren quedarse en este lugar, en esta guerra, el resto de la eternidad?- dijo Hana- No podía decir esto cuando aparecí en la base, pero… ¡están muertos! La guerra termino hace mucho y han estado aquí desde su muerte. ¿Acaso no les gustaría avanzar? Ya no hay razón para que sigan peleando.

_ Si lo que dices es verdad- repuso Sakurai, sin apartar la mirada de Hana.- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

_ Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a Dios- respondo Hana, sin apartar la mirada- Pero creo que me envió aquí para darme una lección.

_ ¿Y la aprendiste?- inquirió Sakurai.

Hana y Sakurai bloquearon miradas, lo que sea que se transmitieron silenciosamente, fue suficiente.

_ ¿Quieres ir a matar más idiotas?- inquirió Hana

_ Positivo.- afirmo Sakurai.

La energía espiritual de la oversoul abrumo el espacio, desintegrando el misil al mínimo contacto. Al principio, los soldados en la proa del barco no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando, una silueta fluctuó en el sitio donde antes se encontraba Death Zero. Y lo siguiente fue que sus camaradas empezaban a caer muertos como moscas, todos ellos con un disparo en la frente, al mejor estilo del legendario piloto del Death Zero…

Yaabisu no estaba satisfecho con el giro de los acontecimientos, para nada. Sus planes no estaban resultando de acuerdo a lo esperado. Si las cosas seguían de esta forma, Hana podría regresar a su cuerpo lo cual dotaría a Hao con un peleador crucial…

_ Vámonos de aquí- ordeno el Dios, con malhumor- No podemos permitir que Hana recupere a Amidamaru.

…

La pelea era desigual, el equipo de Yaabisu tenía la ventaja, pese al gran poder espiritual del equipo de Hao, no estaban acostumbrados a pelear en equipo y ese al final el gran problema, eso y que Jeanne Schwarz se las había arreglado para enfurecer a Men Tao más allá de la razón, el peli plata estaba enfocado en asesinarla de una forma dolorosa. Gakko se defendía lo mejor que podía de los ataques, era algo difícil cuando eran tres contra uno. Alumi lo ayudaba pero estaba centrada en defender la nevera donde escondieron el cadáver de Hana. Yohane no tenía a su espíritu acompañante y no era de mucha ayuda.

La situación hubiese tomado un giro a lo peor de no ser por la llegada inesperada de Tamao y Ruka. Sin mediar palabra Tamao libero a sus demonios y Ruka hizo su posesión de objetos. Por un momento pareció que la pelea seguiría, pero los miembros del equipo Yaabisu se retiraron tan repentinamente como llegaron.

…

Todo estaba tranquilo en el hotel desde la partida de Lyzerg, y hubiese seguido así de no ser por la ráfaga de poder espiritual que pudieron sentir los shamanes…

_ ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- exclamo Horo, despertando de su sueño.

Ren estaba asomado a la ventana, con la vista fija en el pilar de fuego que se elevaba hacia el cielo desde donde se encontraba la pensión.

_ Una pelea. Men estaba allí, no me preocupa porque todavía puedo sentirlo. Quien sea que estaba luchando con ellos se ha retirado. Y… no sé si pudiste sentirlo pero Hao ha regresado. Ya no es necesario mantener la posesión de objetos.- dijo Ren, sentándose cerca de la ventana.

_ ¿Y los demás?- inquirió Horo.

_ Tamao fue a averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando, Jun está en la oficina. Lyzerg estuvo por aquí, ya sabe todo.- dijo Ren.

_ Ese poder… ¿es Hana?- inquirió Horo.- Es casi como…

_ ¿Si hubiese entrenado con la bitácora mágica de Hao?- colaboro Ren.

_ Exacto- culmino Horo.

_ Supongo que en cierta manera acaba de atravesar por un entrenamiento, todos sabemos que los shamanes son más poderosos luego de experimentar la muerte. Y Hana… sus poderes superaran con creces los del mismo Yoh. No me sorprendería que ese sea el motivo por el cual Hao tiene la mirada puesta en él.

_ Esto promete ponerse más interesante- repuso Horo encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Una pelea de este nivel en la que no podemos participar…- si se notaba la frustración en el tono de Ren, Horo decidió ignorarla.

_ Al menos podemos observar.- repuso el peli azul.

_ Si algo le pasa a mi hijo voy a matar a Hao- gruño Ren.

_ No puedes matar lo que ya está muerto- repuso Horo, en tono razonable.

_ Si me siento lo suficientemente creativo lo puedo hacer- aseguro Ren, con un brillo letal en sus orbes dorados.- No me porfíes, Hoto.

_ ¡No me llame así!- discutió Horo, cruzando los brazos y lanzando dagas con la mirada al Tao.

_ Después de todo este tiempo deberías saber que eso es una batalla perdida- dijo Ren, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

…

Era un día lluvioso, nada interesante para un ejecutivo que pasaba el día en la oficina. O al menos eso es lo que pensaba Manta Oyamada, hasta que su secretaria anuncio una visita inesperada.

Acto seguido, Ana Kyoyama en persona estaba sentada en su oficina, como si el lugar le perteneciera. Era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y se encontrase de nuevo en la pensión. A pesar de todo el tiempo pasado, Ana seguía siendo tan intimidante como entonces.

_ Sé que he aparecido sin anunciar, pero las circunstancias me obligan. Ha empezado otra pelea de shamanes, esta vez, Hana debe participar y para que pueda ganar debo encargarme de unos asuntos. En resumen, necesito que me lleves a la Montaña Osore, y luego, a América.

_ Lo que necesites, Ana.- repuso Manta, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

_ Gracias.- repuso ella. Abandonando la oficina tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

…

Pese a toda la energía utilizada en la pelea, a sus heridas… Men Tao estaba tan alerta como antes del enfrentamiento, e incluso más. A la distancia, Alumi y Tamao hablaban de algo, seguramente de Hana y la estupidez de turno que cometió en esta ocasión. De todas las cosas…

 _Cuando reviva lo voy a golpear tan fuerte que lo recordara por años-_ pensó el Tao, consumido por la furia.

La sed de sangre lo cegaba. Quería matar, a todo el equipo Yaabisu. Especialmente a Jeanne Schwarz. Iba a matar a esa perra de una forma tan espantosa que haría historia en los anales de la familia Tao e incluso del mundo, para el momento en que acabase con ella nadie iba a poder reconocerla o despegar sus despojos del suelo. Y su alma… hmm… se aseguraría de hacer que su alma sufriera eternamente. Sip, quizá sentaría un nuevo precedente en la familia Tao.

_ ¡Hey! ¡No tengo toda la noche! ¿La vas a agarrar o no?- fue allí cuando Men se dio cuenta que alguien le estaba ofreciendo una hamburguesa. Pese a que no tenía mucha hambre, agarro la comida sin protesta.

Gakko se sentó una vez finalizada su tarea y empezó a comer sin prestarle más atención a su alrededor.

Eran desconocidos forzados a pelear juntos contra quien sabe cuántos enemigos, en una pelea que ni siquiera era suya, se sentía como una pieza de ajedrez en un inmenso tablero. Que los Dioses anteriores y el Dios actual usaran a los shamanes como herramientas para dirimir su conflicto era algo que tenía cierta lógica. El máximo honor que un shaman podía alcanzar era ganar el Torneo de los Shamanes, o al menos eso es lo que le venían diciendo desde siempre.

Entonces, ¿Dónde encajaba el Flower of Maize en todo esto? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, hasta el momento solo sabía que representaban a Hao Asakura. Que su derrota como equipo, significaría la derrota de Hao y por ende este dejaría de ser el Shaman King. Las consecuencias de eso no estaban claras.

Antes de perderse más en sus elucubraciones, el sonido de un golpe seco reverbero en el espacio, todos enfocaron la mirada en el refrigerador.

_ ¡Sáquenme de esta cosa! ¡Mierda!- sip, Hana estaba de vuelta.

Tamao se apresuró a abrir la tapa y Hana no tardo en trepar fuera del congelador, no quedaban rastros de su herida, pero la sangre seca manchaba su piel y su ropa. Temblaba de frio, incluso cuando Tamo le puso la chaqueta de Ryu. La palidez propia de los cadáveres no se desvanecía del todo en sus facciones.

Men no espero un momento más, dejando a un lado su hamburguesa a medio terminar, se acercó a Hana y sin mediar palabra le dio una patada en la que concentro lo que le quedaba de energía.

_ ¡OUCH! ¡¿Por qué demonios fue eso?!- exclamo Hana, cubriéndose la frente donde ya empezaba a formarse un moratón memorable, irónicamente en el mismo sitio donde estaba la herida de bala.

_ Por asustarme… idiota.- completamente exhausto, Men colapso.

…

_ Bien, esto ha sido interesante.- repuso Hao, sin soltar la mano de Yoh o apartar la vista de la pantalla en la que podían ver como se desarrollaban los eventos en la tierra.

_ Sí, pero sabes que eventualmente tenemos que resolver sus dudas, no tienen toda la información. No puedes esperar que peleen con todas sus fuerzas teniendo dudas tan importantes como las que tienen- razono Yoh.

_ Si todo esto resulta, entonces valdrá la pena.- repuso Hao.

_ Ren te va a matar- comento Yoh, enfocando la mirada en otra pantalla.

_ ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de diversión?- inquirió Hao, con su sonrisa característica.

Yoh solo se encogió de hombros, la mirada fija en la pantalla que mostraba a Hana y a sus amigos. Pese a lo preocupado que estaba, no podía sino esperar que las cosas salieran bien. Porque no podía intervenir en una travesía que no era suya.

* * *

 _Sé que es algo corto para todo el tiempo que paso sin una actualización, pero bueno… Muchas gracias, y esta vez sí, nos leemos pronto._


	27. Chapter 27

Sé que me he tardado un poco en actualizar esta historia, tanto en amor yaoi como en fanfiction. No he tenido la mejor de las disposiciones para ponerme a ello, sentía que si me ponía a escribir solo saldría algo digo de un guion para gore ... ustedes me entienden.

Gracias a todos mis maravillosos lectores en las dos páginas, por su paciencia.

* * *

Nadie se sorprendió cuando dos autos negros aparecieron por el camino de tierra. Después de la pelea que tomo lugar allí, todos los shamanes en la ciudad seguro pudieron sentir el poder que fue liberado. Que los Tao enviasen transporte solo confirmaba algo que todos los presentes daban por sentado.

En uno de los autos iban: Ruka, Yohane, Gakko, Ryu, Tamao y Alumi.

En el otro iba Hana, con Men y dos paramédicos de la familia Tao que no dejaban de trabajar frenéticamente en las pocas heridas visibles del peli plata, Opacho iba en el asiento opuesto, callada y con la mirada perdida en la ciudad.

Después de tantos años al margen de todo, hoy fue un día con demasiados acontecimientos.

Y todo estaba lejos de terminarse.

…

_ Con todo ese poder dudo que tengan mucho tiempo para recuperarse- repuso Yoh, desde su posición al lado de Hao.

_ Fue como un faro en medio de la oscuridad- concedió Hao- Todos los shamanes en Japón y creo que en China pudieron sentirlo, no podía ser de otra manera.

_ Ren te va a matar- bufo Yoh. Si a su alrededor los Apaches reían entre dientes, Hao decidió ignorarlo.

_ Que lo intente- repuso Hao.- Aunque creo que estará ocupado dentro de poco.

_ También nosotros. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Porque yo no- repuso Yoh, cambiando de postura en la silla por lo que sería una cuarta vez. ¡Qué difícil era ponerse cómodo! Se sentía a punto de estallar. Los bebes no tardarían en nacer, solo rogaba que no fuese en el peor momento en medio de todo este desastre.

_ Veamos cómo se reagrupan- repuso Hao, devolviendo su atención al monitor como los demás ocupantes de la habitación.

…

Cuando alcanzaron el hotel, un grupo silencioso de guardias los estaba esperando para guiarlos a la mejor suite, lejos de los demás huéspedes para que no creasen una conmoción. Un grupo de críos cubiertos de moretones, lodo y en algunos casos, sangre en medio de un hotel de lujo… no sería algo muy bueno para el negocio.

Cuando alcanzaron la suite, Men se encontró entre los brazos de su tía.

Gakko escogió ese momento para reírse entre dientes, Alumi se abrió paso y declaro que tomaría un baño…

_ No creo que tengamos tiempo para mucho, luego de esto, todos los shamanes que participan en el Flower of Maize los tendrán de blanco, puede que incluso se formen alianzas para eliminarlos- declaro Ana con gesto grave, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Hana.- Fue un momento muy inconveniente para que rompieras el sello.

_ ¡NO ES COMO SI PUDIERA EVITAR MORIRME!- estallo el rubio, cansado, con el cuerpo adolorido y la cabeza a punto de estallar… ¡Y todo lo que hacían era reprocharle!

Por un momento, pareció que Ana iba a atacar, todos los esperaban. Por ello fue con cierta diversión que observaron como el libro que cargaba la rubia entre manos se estrelló en la cabeza de su hijo con un golpe seco. Teniendo en cuenta el infame carácter de la miko, el Asakura conto con suerte.

_ No podemos quedarnos aquí si es que ya van a venir por nosotros.- razono Jun- Estamos muy expuestos.

_ Tampoco podemos abandonar Tokio, La Flower of Maize tomara lugar aquí hasta que se diga lo contrario y salir de la ciudad cuenta como renunciar.- repuso Gakko, desde su posición en una silla cercana a la ventana.

_ ¿Y tú quién eres?- repuso Ana, estudiándolo con mirada inescrutable.

_ Gakko Ibuki del Team Hao.- se presentó el pelirrojo, sin retroceder un ápice, pese a que daba miradas de soslayo a donde estaba Hana.

_ Ven cariño, cámbiate, seguramente tu padre querrá hablar contigo- dijo Jun, guiando a Men al otro baño de la suite.

_ Buen trabajo en conseguir un espíritu acompañante, aunque todavía debes recuperar a Amidamaru.- repuso Ana, dándole otra mirada severa a su hijo.

…

Del otro lado de la ciudad, una pelinegra jugaba con lo que parecía ser una cuerda, aunque una inspección más cercana revelo que se trataba de una larga trenza de cabello platinado que en algunos lugares estaba sucia, manchas que lucían sospechosamente como sangre seca. La habitación estaba oscura a excepción de la luz que se colaba bajo la puerta. En una esquina estaba apoyada una doncella de hierro que estaba casi tan fuera de lugar como la pelinegra.

Ella dejo de lado su escalofriante juguete repentinamente. Cualquiera se preguntaría porque lo hizo… la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a una rubia con un delantal negro que llevaba una bandeja en brazos, misma que poso en el suelo del lado opuesto a la trenza ensangrentada.

_ Las cosas están a punto de ponerse interesantes ¿ne, Jeanne-chan?- inquirió la rubia, asomándose a la ventana.

_ Tsk, ese idiota. Si por su culpa no puedo completar mi colección…- repuso la pelinegra, con una mueca- Con todo ese alboroto muchos idiotas van a ir por _mi_ presa.

_ No veo cual es el inconveniente, siempre puedes ser más rápida que los demás que lleguen a la ciudad en busca de problemas. Dudo que alguien sea tan suicida como para ir en tu contra.

_ Tienes razón.- concedió la pelinegra.

Sin más que añadir, la rubia abandono la habitación dejando a la pelinegra con sus elucubraciones.

…

Luego de atender las heridas y dejando a los demás en la sala, Men se encamino a la habitación que su padre compartía con Horo, encontrando a Ren incorporado en la cama. Sus ojos enseguida recayeron en el abdomen del mayor, que sobresalía aún bajo el grueso edredón bordado de la cama. En un principio quiso preguntar si es que se trataba de una enfermedad, pero… ¿Cuál?

Ren hizo a un lado el edredón, sin que sus ojos se despegaran por un minuto de los de Men, y a su vez el peliplata no perdía detalle de la figura que ahora se encontraba de pie ante él. Ren recupero el color en su complexión, su cabello era tan largo como Men lo recordaba, tenía una bata roja con bordados dorados y su vientre sobresalía aún más que cuando estaba tapado por el edredón. Algo debió mostrarse en su cara, porque Ren le indico que se sentara, en una de las butacas junto a la ventana con vista a la ciudad.

_ Debí habértelo dicho antes, pero no es algo precisamente fácil de explicar.- admitió Ren- Esta no es una circunstancia precisamente normal.

_ ¿Cómo…?- inquirió el peli plata cuando se recuperó lo suficiente.

_ Esto fue posible gracias a la intervención directa de Dios, o debería decir Hao Asakura.- admitió Ren.

_ ¿Con que fin?- inquirió Men, quien no le encontraba sentido a todo el asunto. ¡Aún no se podía creer todo esto! No es algo que pase todos los días que tu _padre_ quede embarazado.

_ Que me lleve el diablo si lo sé- repuso el mayor.

_ ¿Estás bien?- inquirió Men.

_ Si, pese a todo. Estoy… no, estamos bien.- dijo Ren, con una sonrisa para su hijo.

_ Hmmm… aun no puedo creerlo.

_ Lo estás tomando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, mejor que mi propia reacción al enterarme.- admitió Ren.

_ No es como que puedo discutir cuando tengo la evidencia ante mis ojos, solo queda esperar- dijo el peli plata, con una madurez sorprendente que termino de despejar las preocupaciones de Ren.

_ ¿Esperar?- inquirió Ren con curiosidad.

_ Esperar a ver si nacerá sano, si es niño o niña. No es como si pudiéramos ir a un hospital para saber esas cosas. Esto no es algo precisamente normal.- concluyo el menor, estudiando el vientre de su progenitor con marcada curiosidad. Para cualquier otra persona seria imperceptible, pero Ren se preciaba de conocer muy bien al que hasta ahora era su único hijo y heredero.

_ ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta para mí?- inquirió Ren.

_ No, creo que ya se todo lo necesario.- repuso el peli plata- ya se todo lo importante.

Y sin más que añadir, el peli plata se levantó de la silla, dio las buenas noches a su padre y al salir de la habitación sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible al ver a cierto peli azul que no se perdió detalle de la conversación entre pare de hijo.

 _Ummm… predecible-_ pensó el peli plata al perderse en su habitación- _no creo que se esfuerce siquiera en ello. Cualquiera que pasara en el pasillo podía verlo._

En la cama amplia, sentado sobre el edredón estaba cierto rubio. Sus heridas ya estaban atendidas, pese al aura de agotamiento que emanaba del chico, era obvio que se encontraba en la habitación del Tao por un propósito.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Baka Hana- el tono del peli plata era frio, cortante como una espada recién afilada.

Después de un día tan largo como aquel, realmente no se sentía con ganas de lidiar con el rubio precisamente ahora, estaba furioso con él, sí. Pero a su vez estaba aliviado de tenerlo a salvo, a su lado. Lástima que el infame orgullo Tao no le permitiese admitirlo sin darle un mal rato a Hana en primer lugar.

_ ¿eh? ¿Y que hice?- inquirió el rubio, algo de irritación transmitiéndose en su tono. Desde que regresaran de la pelea todos le reprochaban de una forma u otra, y ahora su novio también.

_ ¿En serio vas a hacerme esa pregunta?- suspiro el Tao, deteniéndose en su caminata al baño adjunto a la habitación. Todo lo que contuvo a lo largo del día estaba a punto de estallar y realmente no quería que el rubio lo viera.- Fuera de aquí- añadió endureciendo el tono, sin enfrentar la mirada con la del Asakura- No quiero hablar ahora.

_ Men…

_ ¡FUERA TE DIJE!

Por un momento pareció que el rubio iba a discutir, pero luego, sin mediar palabra abandono la habitación. La puerta se cerró con un sonido suave, muy a diferencia del portazo que el Tao estaba esperando. Y apenas se cerró la puerta el autocontrol del peli plata estallo.

 _Pudiste haber muerto, Baka_ \- pensó, secando sus lágrimas con brusquedad, frustrado consigo mismo por su debilidad.

…

_ ¿Qué?- repuso Hao, al sentir la mirada cargada de desaprobación que Yoh le daba. Si las miradas matasen…

_ Todo este desastre es culpa tuya- siseo el menor de los Asakura, con un aura asesina nada característica de su personalidad relajada. Los guardias, sabiamente se retiraron de la cámara, dejando a solas a los dos dioses.

_ No, es culpa de Yaabisu- replico Hao, calmado- Esto tiene su firma por todas partes. Fue su equipo el que ataco en el mejor momento posible, cuando el equipo que elegí para representarme en Flower of Maize aún no estaba conformado, cuando su líder estaba en su momento de debilidad, sin espíritu acompañante y con el sello roto. Se aprovechó del afecto de Men por su madre, no tengo duda que todo esto fue planificado para desestabilizar a mis peleadores. Si los otros Shaman King no me odiaran tanto o más que el mismo Yaabisu, esto sería calificado como trampa en su máxima expresión.

_ El sello bien podría romperse otra vez, y si eso pasa… ¿Qué pasara con Hana? ¿Por qué ellos en primer lugar? ¿Era realmente necesario? ¡Hay muchos shamanes fuertes en este mundo! ¡Son solo niños!- al parecer Yoh había alcanzado el punto de quiebre.

_ Si, son solo niños, pero tú mismo tenías esa edad cuando participaste en el Torneo de Shamanes, derrotándome. Sabes que ellos son los jóvenes shamanes más prometedores, los que en cierta medida tienen mayores posibilidades de superar esta prueba. No los elegí fuera de un deseo absurdo de venganza hacia ti, o tus amigos. Si realmente me quedara algo de rencor por todos ustedes, a estas alturas ya hubiese atacado.- Hao no demostraba emoción alguna durante todo su discurso, su expresión casi tan guardada como su voz.

Yoh, en medio de su irritación, no prestaba atención a las señales sutiles que el otro estaba emitiendo. La conversación estaba alcanzando un punto peligroso pero el menor de los Asakura no podía parar, algo lo impulsaba a continuar y sacar todo lo que tenía guardado al fondo de la mente desde que todo comenzara en primer lugar.

_ No vale la pena que mi hijo pierda la vida por esto, que haya perdido a Amidamaru o que pongas en peligro a toda mi familia- repuso Yoh. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, el efecto de lo que sea que afectando se disipo. Aunque a esas alturas solo podía esperar la respuesta de Hao.

_ No es lo más seguro, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es separarnos un tiempo. Tengo cosas que resolver para que este Flower of Maize prosiga con la menor cantidad de bajas posible.

Hao abandono la sala antes que Yoh pudiera decir palabra.

….

_ Esa fue una conversación que marcho mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado- admitió Horo, sentándose junto a Ren en la cama.

_ Men es especial.- admitió Ren- Con él nunca se sabe cómo va a salir todo al final.

_ Fue algo raro que no hiciera preguntas- repuso Horo.

_ Si no pregunto, es porque seguramente ya sabe todo lo necesario.- tranquilizo Ren- tiene razón, lo importante es que nazca sano, lo demás son solo añadidos.

_ Me gustaría que Yoh volviese, así al menos tendríamos una idea de que es lo que nos espera en medio de este desastre, después de todo es la única persona a la que Hao guarda un mínimo de consideración, excepto quizá, su madre.- dijo Horo.

_ Solo nos queda esperar, debo ir a hablar con Jun. No podemos quedarnos en este lugar.- dijo Ren, incorporándose con algo de dificultad al hacer caso omiso a la ayuda que Horo le ofrecía.

…

Alumi estaba sentada en la terraza de la suite con la vista perdida a las luces de la ciudad, alguna que otra estrella aún se asomaba en el cielo nublado y contaminado por luz artificial. Una de las muchas cosas que extrañaba de la aldea de los apaches era contemplar las estrellas en medio de la tranquilidad, a las afueras.

Siendo la única persona con la capacidad de controlar a Hana cuando el sello impuesto por Hao se deshiciera, no podía abandonar a este grupo pese a que no fuese una integrante como tal del Team Hao, además… siendo honestos no tenía otro lugar al que regresar. Quedando claro que su compromiso con Hana Asakura estaba anulado sin posibilidad a la reconsideración, su único propósito para permanecer allí era la palabra dada a Ana… y una motivación adicional es que era interesante ver como interactuaba esta gente en una base diaria.

 _Me pregunto cuanto tiempo pasara antes de que Tao lo perdone_.- pensó la rubia, quien escucho el altercado entre la pareja cuando caminaba por el pasillo. Alumi pronto se fijó en una figura que se acercaba volando por el cielo nocturno, en un principio parecía que se trataba de un pájaro con alas colosales, pero luego…

_ ¿Papa?- inquirió, haciéndose a un lado para que Silver aterrizara con facilidad en la terraza, la posesión de objetos deshaciéndose apenas las botas del hombre tocaron el suelo, en sus brazos Yoh Asakura.

_ Hola Alumi- repuso el hombre, aceptando el abrazo de la rubia, añadiendo- Reúnelos a todos en la sala, por favor. Hay algo que debemos discutir.


End file.
